


Domestic, Post Grad Good Times

by mikleoswife, whatismylifelol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Arashi being a Queen, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, But a lot of dates, Carnival, Clubbing, Couch Sex, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Festivals, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Just all of the sex at some point, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Outdoor Sex, Post-Graduation, Sex, Shower Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Transgender, Vampires, and fluff, just boys being cute, the sakumas are vampires fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 210,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikleoswife/pseuds/mikleoswife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatismylifelol/pseuds/whatismylifelol
Summary: Just a collection of content based on different ships in Enstars. They date, they love, they get kinky. We just have a good time writing the rare pairs and the good stuff.**There are smut chapters and they will be titled accordingly! So if that's all you want or don't want it at all, you know where it will be!**
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Shino Hajime, Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira, Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki, Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, Hidaka Hokuto/Mashiro Tomoya, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi, Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna, Mikejima Madara/Shinkai Kanata, Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori, Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori, Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 34
Kudos: 455





	1. Izumi/Makoto

Izumi was known as a prideful, young man but even he had his moments of nerves eating him alive, like right now for example. After so many years of knowing and pining after one Makoto Yuuki, said man had finally agreed to go on a date with him. Though, Izumi didn’t blame Makoto in the slightest for being hesitant in accepting his feelings, after all, they did hit a rough patch and Izumi did resort to unethical methods which drove Makoto further away from him. He did wish he could take that particular day back, maybe he should have tried a different approach that didn’t make Makoto fear him more than he already did. 

However, after a couple of years of proving to Makoto that he was a changed man, he finally agreed to give him a chance. They had a date scheduled for today, and as thrilled as Izumi was for it, he was a mess over making sure that everything was perfect for his precious Yuu-kun. 

Izumi was desperate and wanted everything to be perfect; they decided to hang out at Izumi’s apartment, have dinner together and maybe watch a movie. He had no objections to that as he knew Makoto liked keeping things simple, but now he was worked up on making sure every inch of his apartment was sparkling and that he had the best menu planned for their date. Izumi had reluctantly expressed his concerns to Leo, it definitely wasn't his proudest moment to admit something like that to him, but his friend could always see right through him and knew how to get whatever he wanted out of him. Although Izumi didn't ask him to, Leo offered to come over to help him sort everything out, so now he was worried for a whole other reason. Leo was one of his best friends who he appreciated greatly, but he was also quite the handful and Izumi didn't want to have to worry about babysitting him while he needed to prepare for his date, but Leo had his mind set on coming over and no amount of arguing from Izumi would change his mind. Izumi just prayed that Leo wouldn’t make more work for him. If he’s lucky, maybe Leo would get distracted along the way and completely forget where he was headed in the first place.

When there's a knock at the door maybe an hour after he had confided to Leo, he jumps at the loud, incessant banging and obviously it had to be said man. He heads to the door, whipping it open and just about yelling at the ginger when he sees Tsukasa who's holding his wrist back to keep him from knocking any further. 

"Seriously Leo, calm down. See? He answered," Tsukasa sighs and gives Izumi a knowing smile, he definitely understood how annoying Leo could get. "I thought I should come along when Leo said he was coming by… I figured you could use some useful help… And I'll keep him in line." 

"I'm not even that bad! You make me sound like I'm such a nuisance," Leo huffs and pushes his way inside, completely uncaring that Izumi was still in the doorway. "So you finally landed a date huh? How excited are you? Maybe you'll actually get him to lay you without forcing him," he teases with a smirk then moves to raid his fridge, looking for something to drink. 

“Leo! That’s highly inappropriate!” Tsukasa scolds his boyfriend and shakes his head as he clearly wasn’t paying any attention. Leo was a bit much to handle sometimes, which was why Tsukasa decided to come along with him to help Izumi out. God knows Izumi would want to murder Leo if left alone with him for too long, especially right now with how shot his nerves already were. 

Izumi groans and shakes his head at his friend’s comment. He was grateful that Leo wanted to help but at this rate he would much rather just tidy up on his own and save himself from Leo’s inappropriate comments. “Don’t waste your breath on this idiot, Kasa-kun. I gave up on him long ago,” Izumi sighs and carries on with tidying up the apartment, as if it wasn’t tidy enough. 

“Hey! Don’t be rude!” Leo shoots back as he finds a carton of juice and doesn’t even bother finding a glass to drink from. It wasn’t that Leo didn’t have the concept of respect or boundaries, he was just a bit too comfortable with his friend. “Tsukasa! He’s being rude to me!” 

“Maybe you should refrain yourself from making such unnecessary and inappropriate comments towards your friends," Tsukasa responds and immediately gets to helping Izumi out around his apartment. He could see just how nervous their friend was so the least he can do is help him tidy up as best he could, considering he didn't see anything messy to begin with. 

“It’s not unnecessary or inappropriate,” Leo insists and flops himself down on Izumi’s couch, earning a scowl from his friend. “Our boy just might finally lose his virginity. It’s a pretty big deal!”

"You can leave anytime now!" Izumi frowns and goes over to grab a pillow, whacking Leo upside the head with it and earning him a sharp 'ow'. He honestly found that rewarding. "Who says I'm a virgin anyways?" 

"All of Knights? We all know you only had it in for your precious Yuu-kun," Leo smirks as he grabs the pillow to chuck it back at the other. "You wouldn't dare sleep around, you're too pretty for that, and that was Ritsu's role." 

Izumi doesn’t answer to that, his cheeks red from embarrassment. If the stress wasn’t enough, he was now also annoyed by Leo’s comments regarding his personal life. Tsukasa gives him an apologetic look and shakes his head at Leo, clearly unamused by him. “Seriously, I don’t understand why Kasa-kun hasn’t dumped you yet.” Izumi mutters and turns to fix the cushions when Leo finally hops off the couch and over to his boyfriend, throwing his arms around him. 

“That’s because Tsukasa loves me too much! I make his life much more exciting!” Leo insists and squeezes his arms tight around Tsukasa’s shoulder. “Isn’t that right?! You love me too much to dump me~!” 

“Don’t test your luck,” Tsukasa mutters and snickers at the pouty look on Leo’s face, even Izumi was laughing as Leo definitely deserved that. "Maybe if you help with cleaning the bathroom I'll keep loving you," he hums as he drags Leo to the kitchen, handing him what he could find for cleaning products under the sink. 

"Fine~, I'll do it because maybe Izumi will get lucky there, you love showers don't you? You gorgeous model~," Leo teases as he scurries off to the bathroom to avoid being hit by something which he knew was likely. 

Tsukasa just sighs, shaking his head as he faces Izumi, "Now that he's occupied, is there anything I can help you with?" he asks with a smile to the other, trying to do anything to help him relax. 

“I’m pretty much done everything,” Izumi admits with a sigh and takes a seat on the couch for a breather. He hadn’t slept very well either as he was both too excited and anxious about the upcoming date. “Just let Leo keep cleaning, the busier he stays, the better for us.”

Tsukasa can’t help but to agree with Izumi on that. Leo needed to exert all his energy somehow and Izumi certainly doesn’t need Leo’s teasing or yelling of inspiration right now. “Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help you though?” Tsukasa asks as he fixes up the cushions and sits on the couch across from Izumi. He likes being able to help his seniors after how much they looked out for him during their high school years. Not to mention, it was kind of strange seeing Izumi so nervous. He was always so composed (for the most part), and confident about himself. However, it just shows how serious he must be about this date. It was no secret how much Izumi likes Makoto so for him to accept a date is a huge deal for Izumi. Tsukasa remembers just how nervous he was with his first official date with Leo, Izumi seemed to be beyond that. 

“I’ll be alright,” Izumi answers but gives Tsukasa an appreciative smile. “Everything is practically done besides dinner… I guess now I just need to work on calming the hell down and actually enjoying myself when Yuu-kun gets here, huh?” He looks to the time, seeing that he still had a good few hours to prepare dinner for Makoto. He was really hoping to woo him with his cooking skills at least; Izumi was pretty great at cooking, he couldn’t deny that. 

"Everything will go fine I know it," Tsukasa reassures him with a soft smile, "The fact he said yes means a lot already, he actually wants to be here… that's already a pretty big step for you two." He was still surprised that Makoto even said yes, sure Izumi has matured a bit since high school but his previous motives were definitely dramatic enough to leave a lasting impression. 

"I guess, I was pretty bad huh?" Izumi laughs quietly with a subtle blush to his cheeks. Tsukasa was right, Makoto actually saying yes to coming here did mean a lot. 

"Yeah, a bit," Tsukasa agrees with a laugh too. "Just… please don't lock him up here or anything," he adds with a grin that makes Izumi blush even further, his memories haunting him. 

"Yeah, don't scare him off. He might not be into the kinky shit like you," Leo chimes from behind the couch Izumi was sitting on, making him jump since he had no idea he was there. He finished cleaning the bathroom as much as he felt like, though he did think it looked pretty good, he really did want this date to go well so he put in a decent amount of effort in such a short time. Wrapping his arms around Izumi tight from behind he squeezes him, making the other squirm to get out of his grasp. "You little devil, you really were a nasty one weren't you? I'm actually surprised you're still a virgin with that sadistic side of yours."

“I don’t have a sadistic side to me and I’m not into kinky stuff!” Izumi argues as he attempts to get out of Leo’s hold. His blush was darker than Tsukasa’s hair from Leo’s accusations; although, he knew his friend was just trying to get a rise from him but it was definitely working. 

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with getting kinky," Leo grins and let's go of him enough to ruffle his hair which he knew would annoy him further. "Right Suo~?" 

“Leo… please stop, he doesn’t need your comments right now.” Tsukasa insists with a sigh, ignoring that last comment, and shakes his head at his boyfriend. He knew Leo meant well, he was probably trying to get Izumi to relax but his methods were definitely not ideal. Leo has a good heart, he cared about their friends deeply and really did want the best for them. His intentions were purely to get Izumi to stop overthinking so much and relax, though he probably was causing him to have an internal meltdown from embarrassment. 

“I’m just saying so he knows how not to behave if he hopes on getting lucky,” Leo says with a grin and flops down on Tsukasa’s lap when he goes around to the other couch. Tsukasa rolls his eyes but places a hand on Leo’s head, gently stroking his hair. “But I’m sure his date will go well! He’s not as high strung anymore and I think his precious Yuu-kun is braver too. He can handle what this psycho has to throw at him,” he snickers, giving a wink to Izumi as he wraps his arms around Tsukasa’s waist.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get Leo out of here soon so he doesn’t drive you insane,” Tsukasa promises as he looks at the time. He figures they should be heading out soon so Izumi has enough time to himself to get ready for the evening without worrying. “I’ll even confiscate his phone for the night just so he’s not texting you every second. I know he’s going to be looking forward to hearing about how it went.”

“Mhm… He’s very curious about matters that don’t concern him in any way,” Izumi snickers, giving Leo a smirk when his friend sticks his tongue out at him. As much of a pain Leo was being, and how embarrassing his comments were, Izumi was kind of grateful that he decided to come by to help. For sure if it were just him alone at home right now, he would be worrying into overdrive. At least with having Leo and Tsukasa around, he was comparatively calmer about the situation. 

"Can I give you some honest advice though?" Leo asks more seriously after a short moment of quiet. Izumi stares him down for a couple seconds before slowly nodding, deeming his intentions to be fine. "Just be yourself. When it's just us you're actually pretty nice and you're a good person, I know you can be that way with Makoto," he says with a smile and his genuine words make Tsukasa's heart flutter, he always melted when Leo was being sweet. "Don't let your nerves get the better of you." 

Izumi takes that advice to heart, he knew he needed to just breathe and be himself, though that seemed easier said than done. He felt like he had a lot of damage control to do with what little of a relationship he had with Makoto, he wanted to go above and beyond to make things up to him… but maybe that was striving for too much. Maybe he did just need to show his true self to him and things would go okay. "Thanks King," he says with a smile and Leo gives him an appreciative nod back. "Hopefully I can remember that when he gets here."

"You will be just fine, we have confidence in you," Tsukasa reassures him and gives Leo a gentle pat to his head. "We should go, we need to give him time to get ready," he says and Leo reluctantly pushes himself up off his lap. 

"Alright, you better entertain me good tonight since you're taking my phone," he says with a wink that makes Tsukasa blush and Izumi groan. 

"Please leave," Izumi insists. Tsukasa gives him a reassuring hug at the door then pulls Leo out of the apartment before he can say anything else inappropriate. After the couple head out he tries his absolute best to get his nerves in check, taking a quick shower and doing whatever he could to occupy himself. 


	2. Izumi/Makoto

Makoto was nervous, his heart pounding as he entered Izumi's apartment building. He used to fear him, after all of his tormenting and inappropriate affections he felt he had the right to feel the fear he did. But now he was here, he still wasn't sure why, when did his fear subside enough to actually agree to a date? He was still trying to figure that out, even as he punched in the number Izumi gave him that rang up to his apartment. It only took one ring before he heard Izumi on the other line. 

"Come on up," he says simply before Makoto can even say anything and he quickly opens the unlocked door to enter. It was a really nice building, everything was clean and accented with marble, clearly Izumi was doing well for himself by the looks of the foyer. He presses the button for the elevator and now his heart was pounding so hard he swore he could hear it. 

Izumi could feel his nerves kicking in when he hears a knock on his door. He knows it’s Makoto and he was both excited and nervous. Luckily, he has everything ready. Dinner was almost ready too and he has a few movies that they can pick from later on. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before going over to open the door and greet his date. “I’m glad you could make it, Yuu-kun,” Izumi says with a smile and steps aside to let Makoto in. “Come on in, you’re right on time.” 

As he leads Makoto through his apartment Izumi can tell that he’s just as nervous. He can’t really blame Makoto for feeling that way; after all, Izumi did give him a bit of a hard time for the majority of their high school years so for him to agree on a date was a shocker for Izumi as well. Izumi was determined to make sure that this date went pleasantly and that Makoto would hopefully consider a second one. He genuinely wanted this to go well; though he was awful at showing it and his methods of doing so were questionable, he really did like Makoto a lot and wanted something more with him. He wants something more than just their friendship where Makoto still feels uneasy with him and hopes that this date will really help him ease over more. “I’m really glad you said yes to this. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you tried running off,” Izumi says with a lighthearted laugh. 

Makoto lets out a nervous laugh at his comment and wraps one arm around his body to grip the other, he was beyond anxious to say the least. "I-I still might try, i-if you pull anything," he warns him and looks around his surroundings since he really couldn't look at Izumi at the moment. His apartment was really nice and modern, very tidy and minimal but he liked it. He had to admit that just seeing how Izumi lived now seemed to be a good change. "Um… honestly I have no idea what to say to you," he admits with an awkward laugh. He's never really had to talk to Izumi one on one, normally he was trying to pull some weird trick on him and that was that. This was an entirely different situation that he had no idea what to do with. 

“You can take it easy, I promise I won’t try to pull anything. You can check the house if you want, no ropes or anything like that lying around,” Izumi attempts a joke and takes Makoto’s coat to put it up. He wasn’t so sure what to say either, it was definitely a bit awkward as he anticipated but he was hoping that things would take a turn once Makoto starts feeling more comfortable with him. They sit on the couch, Izumi keeping a respectable distance between the two since he really didn’t want to cross any boundaries or make Makoto uncomfortable; he wants to prove to him that he is a changed man, that he’s not the same as he was when they were in high school. “It’s alright, I’m sort of lost for words right now as well..” Izumi admits with a soft chuckle as he nervously runs a hand through his hair. “How was your day? Let’s start with that.”

Makoto nods and gets himself comfortable on the couch, hugging one of the cushions to his chest as a nervous habit. "It was good… I had to work on a project I have due next week. It's a film project," he explains with a small smile and watches Izumi who did seem to be interested in what he had to say, which felt nice, he looked so cute just watching him like this. "I started a degree in broadcasting this year." 

“So your club in high school really struck your interest, hm?” Izumi asks with a smile. He really was interested in what Makoto was doing. Unfortunately they didn’t really get to talk much and he would often hear stuff from Ritsu who would hear it from Mao. It was nice hearing it first hand from Makoto. There was a time where Izumi would have been extremely disappointed in him for not returning to his modeling career but he understands that is in Makoto’s past. He has other interests now and Izumi really did want to offer his support to him. “Your friend talks to my friend about it a lot. I heard you’re pretty content with your program since you don’t need to worry about the same academics as you did in high school,” Izumi adds with a teasing wink. 

Makoto blushes deep red at that, both from Izumi's words and that wink, they both made his heart pound. "M-Mao right?" he guesses and sighs. "Nothing is a secret amongst anyone huh?" he asks with a soft laugh but nods nonetheless. "I'm definitely a lot better at this than high school stuff… I have better grades now so my parents are happy too." 

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re keeping your mom happy,” Izumi says with a chuckle. He was still pretty familiar with Makoto’s mom since his childhood modelling days. However, he was just glad that Makoto seems to be in a good place where he’s happy with himself. “I’m happy you found something that makes you happy, even if it’s not working alongside me," Izumi teases, trying to keep the atmosphere light. He gets up and gestures for Makoto to follow him into the kitchen so he could check on dinner which really smelt amazing. He worked hard to decide the menu, making sure he kept in mind what Makoto likes and doesn’t. 

Makoto follows along as his heart races, Izumi still had as much charisma as ever and it was really making him more of a nervous mess than he anticipated. "Wh-what about you? What are you up to lately?" he asks as he leans against a counter, watching Izumi move around the kitchen while he checked on things, which smelt really good he had to admit. 

“I’ve had a lot of modeling gigs…” Izumi explains, trailing off slightly as he checks on dinner, making sure everything was cooked to perfection. As much as he wouldn’t like to admit it, he really did want to impress Makoto and prove to him he’s more than what he showed himself to be. “But I’m really content with this line of work. I work with Leo sometimes too, so that’s always exhausting… but I’m happy with the way things are," he continues, his attention back to Makoto.

"I'm not surprised you're still a model," Makoto says bluntly, instantly regretting his bold words and blushing deeply, his heart racing over the fact he basically just said Izumi was still gorgeous… which he obviously was. "Ahh- Leo still composes right? I still see his work everywhere," he asks now, trying to take the heat off of himself. 

Makoto’s comment doesn’t go unnoticed and neither does the blush on Izumi’s face. Usually Izumi tried his best to stay composed, but all that was going down the drain from a simple compliment from the boy he has been pining after for years. “Y-Yeah, he’s still a composer,” Izumi answers with a slight cough. “He had his career set in high school, he’s doing pretty well. He’s as egotistical as always," he adds as he gets to setting his dining table. He had a nice small table which was perfect for the occasion right now. 

Makoto laughs at that, he wasn't surprised, he knew Leo would always be the same Leo. "So you still talk to Knights then? Obviously you still talk to Ritsu," he asks. He was really going to have to talk to Mao later, he needed to know how much he was saying about himself, he was stressed just thinking about it. 

“Yes we’re all in contact, we see each other pretty often,” Izumi answers with a smile. He was thankful that things didn’t change between knights, if anything they only got closer even after graduation. “I saw Leo and Kasa today actually… I see Ritsu and Naru pretty often too when we all have the chance. What about you? You’re living with a couple of your friends, right?” Izumi asks as he recalls Makoto mentioning that when they last spoke. 

Makoto was happy Knights stayed friends, they were always such a close and strong unit, they needed each other. "Yes, I live with Hokuto and Subaru," he smiles and helps with taking a couple of serving dishes to the table, mainly so he could assist but it was also a good distraction from being so anxious. "And we're all still close with Mao, of course." 

“Right, he recently moved in with Ritsu,” Izumi smiles at Makoto appreciatively as he helps him set the table. He definitely feels better than a while ago, as nervous as he was the conversation was at least going really smoothly. “He talks a lot about your friend, I feel like I know more about him than I should,” Izumi laughs as he pulls out a seat for Makoto to sit down before taking his seat across from him. He can’t help but smile at how adorable Makoto looks with his cheeks flushed. 

"That's… really unfortunate, poor Mao," Makoto says quietly with a blush, he was sure Mao expected that though given he knew who he was dating. "Ah, thanks for making all of this, i-it looks so good," he adds with a smile as he serves himself, he had always heard Izumi was a good cook but just the sight of this was impressive. 

“Hopefully it tastes just as good as it looks. I was actually nervous getting all this ready,” Izumi admits with a soft chuckle as he serves himself once Makoto was done. Izumi was always confident in his cooking skills so he was pretty sure that everything was as perfect as it looks. “I’ll be honest, as excited as I was that you agreed on a date, I was really nervous too. But I’m really happy that you decided to give me a chance.”

Makoto gives Izumi a soft smile, it was somewhat comforting knowing that he too was so nervous. "Y-Yeah ah, it was nothing… I um, actually wanted to give it a shot after everything," he admits with a blush, his heart pounding from actually saying that. 

“I would have guessed that you’d be repulsed by the idea after everything that happened,” Izumi admits with a soft laugh, his heart fluttering at the sight of Makoto’s smile. “I do hope it’s not a disappointment. I can assure you that there won’t be any crazy, unexpected surprises. I won’t go all extreme and kidnap you, I’m pretty sure both our friend groups would kick my ass for that,” he adds with a chuckle. 

"I'm thankful for that," Makoto says with a relieved sigh then takes a bite of his meal, his eyes going wide at the taste. "Oh wow, this is so good!" he smiles and it surprisingly tastes better than it looks and that's saying a lot.

Izumi feels relieved that Makoto likes his food; though, he had complete confidence in his own culinary skills, it was still nice seeing and hearing that response from Makoto. “I’m glad you like it. This is a huge benefit of dating me, you always get amazing home cooked meals,” Izumi teases, giving Makoto a playful wink as he starts eating as well now that he feels more relaxed. 

Makoto's heart skips at just the word dating, he was also thankful he didn't have a mouthful or he might have choked. "D-Dating??" he stutters and he realizes that yes, this is a date, they are indeed dating. "I-I guess that didn't fully hit me until now," he laughs and he felt so embarrassed. Obviously they were dating, what did he think this was? "Umm, I-I could get used to this… ah, meaning the food! I can't cook very well so good meals would be a nice change."

Izumi smiles at Makoto’s reaction. What he said just hit him as well right now that they really were on their first date together. “I guess I didn’t realize what I was saying until now as well..” Izumi says with a soft chuckle, his cheeks tainted pink as he pokes at his food with a fork. “But regarding meals, I will gladly cook for you whenever you want me to, Yuu-kun~” 

Makoto's heart races at that, he would never admit he loved the nickname from Izumi now, now that he wasn't using it maliciously. Hearing it made him happy which was odd. "Th-Thanks, I wouldn't make you do that though," he insists before taking another bite. 

“I wouldn’t mind. You know I like cooking for others,” Izumi insists with a smile. “We almost got through dinner and you haven’t run away yet. I’ll take it as I’m not doing too bad?” He asks with a playful wink.

Makoto laughs at that, his heart fluttering as it always seemed to when Izumi winked at him now. "It's been nice, you've been great," he says softly and takes a finishing bite. He was seriously surprised by how comfortable he was starting to feel here with Izumi, he was charming and made him feel so warm, it was nice. 

“I’m really glad for that.” Izumi smiles at him and gets up to clear the table before returning back with dessert. Of course he really planned this date thoroughly, even the menu. He needed everything to be perfect for Makoto. “Does that mean you’d consider a second date?” Izumi asks, he knew it was still early into the date but he was hoping that he left a good impression so far. 

Makoto's eyes light up at dessert, he definitely didn't expect cake, and taking a bite of it is honestly heaven. "Umm… well this cake _is_ really good," he giggles around a bite and his heart flutters at the way Izumi was looking at him, he looked so innocent and sweet.

“So if I say that I’ll make this cake again, then it’ll be a yes?” Izumi asks with a smirk, his heart fluttering from the sound of Makoto’s giggle which was like music to his ears. “If this cake is the way to your heart, then I’ll gladly make it every day for you.” 

"I-Izumi-san," Makoto blushes and finishes his current bite. "Have you always been so nice when you aren't torturing people?" he asks with a small smile and he was genuinely so happy to be here. 

Izumi blushes at Makoto’s question, though it was never his intention but he did really come off as scary sometimes. “It’s not like I intend on torturing anyone,” Izumi answers with a soft chuckle. “I guess maybe I’ve been really terrible at showing care and concern towards people. I suppose I needed to work on that.”

Makoto nods and takes a bite off his cake onto his fork, holding it up for Izumi with a smile, "You do, but you're already a lot different," he says softly and it was nice to see, Izumi was talented and had likeable qualities, but now he could actually appreciate them given he was a better person all around.

“I suppose I’ve just matured since my time in high school.” Izumi insists with a laugh. It had only been two years since he graduated high school, but things were different now. Izumi was for sure more patient, he learned from his previous mistakes on not only how to treat Makoto but his friends as well. Everyone was really grateful for that, especially Izumi’s juniors who endured most of Izumi’s torment. “You’re still as shy as ever, Yuu-kun~” he teases. 

"I-I'm not that bad!" Makoto insists with a subtle pout and takes a bite of cake for himself. His heart was racing, it felt like it hadn't stopped since he got here but now it wasn't from just being anxious. "Ah-what else do you have planned for the evening?" 

“You said you wanted to take it easy so I figured we could watch a movie,” Izumi answers as he goes about to rinse their dishes to place in the dishwasher first. “You can pick what we watch,” he adds with a smile to Makoto. Once he finishes up with the dishes, he takes Makoto’s hand and leads him back to the living room. 

"No one's ever really held my hand before," Makoto says with a deep blush, it felt so strange but so nice. They get settled on the couch and Makoto looks through the movies, deciding on a more action flick, he couldn't bring himself to pick a romance. 

The two settle on the couch as the movie starts, Izumi not really paying much attention to it as all he can focus on right now was Makoto sitting close next to him. The date was going better than expected, Makoto wasn’t trying to get away from him as he used to and Izumi finally feels more comfortable as well; clearly Leo’s advice helped a lot as well. Keeping his eyes on the tv screen but not really caring for the movie, Izumi slips his hand into Makoto’s hand without saying a word and gives it a squeeze. Izumi feels his own heart racing from his own gesture, but it was such a nice feeling as well especially since Makoto doesn’t jerk his hand away. 

Makoto liked this, he liked how warm Izumi was beside him and how good he smelt, it was becoming comforting instead of fear inducing which was odd but welcome. By the end of the movie Makoto is comfortably snuggled up against Izumi's arm and now that it was done he wasn't sure what would happen. "Th-This has been nice," he says softly and doesn't dare look up to meet Izumi's eyes, he would have a meltdown for sure if he did, but he does give his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Not so bad for a first date, hm?” Izumi asks with a smile and squeezes Makoto’s hand back. He knew their day was coming to end too, though he wished it could go on forever. He can’t remember the last time he and Makoto could enjoy each other’s company like this without any fears or discomfort from Makoto; probably when they were kids. But this day was nothing but pleasant. “Maybe next time I can take you out. If you’d like there to be a next time.”

Makoto thinks about that for a moment and he can't help but smile at the mention of another date. "Yeah, I'd like another date," he agrees and sits up more so he could face him. "You really redeemed yourself," he adds with a pink blush to his cheeks. 

“I really was an ass back then, hm?” Izumi laughs softly, shaking his head at the thought of his past self, but, that didn’t matter anymore. What matters is that Makoto enjoyed himself and agreed on a second date. “Would.. I be getting my hopes up if I ask to kiss you?” Izumi dares to ask as he turns to face Makoto, his cheeks as pink as Makoto’s at this point. 

Makoto's eyes go wide at that. It wasn't that he never kissed anyone before, but it has been a while since he was last with someone. He doesn't know if he wants to share that part of his past with Izumi just yet so tries not to dwell on the thought. For certain he wasn't expecting a kiss out of this date, but he doesn't want to turn Izumi's advances down either with how sweet he's being. He finds himself wanting it just as much as he did. "Please? B-But I might be bad at it." 

“Just don’t overthink it so much.. you’ll be fine,” Izumi whispers softly and gently tilts Makoto’s chin up. He can feel his own heart pounding as he inches closer and closer to Makoto. He has only been dreaming about sharing this moment with Makoto and his heart all but flutters when their lips touch in a sweet and chaste kiss.

As soon as Izumi's lips touch his Makoto's heart races, he can feel his cheeks burn with a blush, but it felt so good. Izumi pulls away after a second but Makoto doesn't let him, he reaches up to gently keep him close by the back of his neck as he kisses him again. He was surprised by his boldness but he had wanted this for awhile despite their past, but he's known him since they were kids so he always knew he was a genuine person. 

Izumi is taken by surprise when Makoto pulls him back but he’s not complaining and slips his arms around his waist to pull him in closer. He hums in content against Makoto’s lips, feeling his heart pounding against his chest from the contact. The kiss was sweet but more meaningful this time, Izumi pouring everything into it. He can’t even wrap his mind around how long he has wanted this, how long he felt these emotions towards Makoto and now here they were, grasping at each other and not wanting this moment to end just yet. They reluctantly pull apart moments later to catch their breath, Izumi’s cheeks tainted pink as he kept his arms around Makoto to keep him close and was lost for words. “Yuu-kun…”

Makoto is at a loss for words, both at the sight of Izumi and how he felt against himself. The way his cheeks were flushed and how he said his name had his heart fluttering so happily. "Heh, wow," he smiles and he felt like he couldn't be happier than in this moment. 

“That felt nice…” Izumi breathes out, a gentle smile on his face as he runs his thumb along Makoto’s cheek. He was just as at a loss for words as Makoto was and his heart beating a mile a minute. “Does everyone not know what to say after a first kiss?” He asks with a soft chuckle.

"Ahh- well Mao told me he was pretty lost… but Ritsu is a lot," Makoto laughs and buries his face into Izumi's neck which was a good idea because he smelt amazing, he was falling more and more with everything he experienced with this boy. 

“Mhmm.. that doesn’t surprise me much,” Izumi laughs and wraps his arm around Makoto’s shoulder, hugging him close to his side as he leans back against the couch. He felt content and at ease, everything went better than he ever could have hoped for. “At least I’m not like Ritsu, that takes a lot off your plate, doesn’t it?” 

"I wouldn't date you if you were, I like my Izumi," Makoto smiles and snuggles in closer to him. He was honestly still so surprised this was happening; being close to Izumi willingly and enjoying this moment, it was amazing. 

Izumi can feel his heart racing hearing the words _my Izumi_ from Makoto. He was beyond happy, more than he could even explain it. He knew his friends would be looking forward to hearing about how his date went, given Leo probably announced it to the other two knights. However, he was happy that he’d have good news to share. “I’m glad, and I like my Yuu-kun as well,” Izumi says with a smile and rests his chin on the top of Makoto’s head, keeping him close against him as the two just take the moment to enjoy each other’s embrace and company. 

To say Makoto was impressed by the date was an understatement. His childhood friend, someone who meant so many different things to him, was now someone he was growing to really like. It was strange but so welcome, he was already excited for their next date.


	3. Arashi/Mika

Mika enters his apartment with a sigh, it was only late afternoon but he was pretty beat after morning classes and then running to the market to grab some fabric for some outfits he was working on. He sets his bags in the living room and stretches out his back and looks around; it was pretty quiet but he spots Arashi’s backpack on the couch meaning she was back from her classes as well. They had been living together since they started college. Mika moved into his own place after Shu graduated and he started his third year, it was kind of tough living on his own but Arashi was quick to agree on moving in with him once the two graduated as well. 

‘Naru-chan’s home already…’ he thinks to himself and looks down when he feels something rub against his leg, that something being Arashi’s cat, Nyanko. “Hey there, lil’ guy…” Mika smiles and crouches down to give him some love. Nyanko took a quick liking to Mika which he was grateful for. “Have ya seen yer mom?” He asks as he scratches behind his ear, smiling as he rubs his head against Mika’s hand. Mika gets up and decides to check in the bedroom to see if Arashi was probably relaxing there. “Naru-chan? Are ya home?” He calls out as he makes his way to their shared bedroom. 

"Mika!" Arashi beams as she hops off the bed, running to meet him in the doorway and jumps into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck tight. "Hello my love! I missed you," she smiles and gives him a bunch of kisses to his jaw and cheek, wherever she could reach. 

Mika nearly stumbles back but manages to keep his balance, he laughs and wraps his arms around Arashi’s waist to hug her close. “Careful, Naru-chan! Yer gonna make us fall,” Mika scolds lightheartedly and returns a kiss to her cheek. Arashi was always the more affectionate one which Mika found to be embarrassing before, but he was more open to it as time passed. “Yer in an extra good mood today.”

"My afternoon class got cancelled so I just got home a little bit ago! So I get to spend more time with you!" Arashi explains and gently runs her fingers through Mika's hair to try and tame it after being outside, though his hair being messy wasn't anything new. 

“Did your class get canceled, or did ya cancel it?” Mika asks with a soft chuckle and gently nuzzles into her hand. Arashi was always so gentle with her touch and he loves the feeling of her fingers in his hair. “Either way, I’m really glad you’re home. Mornin’ classes are a real pain, but I had time to stop at the market to grab some fabric… I may or may not be makin’ somethin’ for ya.”

Arashi’s eyes light up at that, a bright smile breaking across her face. "Really?! Really, really?! Are you going to spoil me with your talents?!" she asks with a laugh and gives him a soft kiss to his lips. "I promise my class was canceled! I wouldn't skip!" she insists with a subtle pout but can't even hide the grin she has. 

“I’m just messin’ with ya… I know ya wouldn’t do that,” Mika laughs and leans down to kiss her pout. At some point, Mika had gone through a bit of a growth spurt and was now taller than Arashi which she really loves. “I dunno about talents, I’m still learnin’ so I’m not really the best…” Mika insists with a nervous chuckle, his cheeks flushed. “But I’ll try my best for ya! I was gonna surprise ya… but then I remembered I need yer measurements so might as well just tell ya what I’m up to!”

"Mmm you wanna measure me up Mika-chan?" Arashi grins and let's go of her grip on his neck to take his hand, leading him to their bed. "I think you're very talented! You've always been so incredible at making me beautiful outfits, you're wonderful~!" she insists and pushes him down so she can straddle him, she always loved the blush on his cheeks in such moments. 

Mika was used to these things by now, but it didn’t help his embarrassed blush. However, he wraps his arms around Arashi’s waist to keep her close when she was settled on his lap. “I wouldn’ say that, yer always too nice to me Naru-chan,” he insists with a smile and rests his head on her shoulder, affectionately nuzzling into her neck; she smelt sweet as always which he always finds to be calming. “But I have improved compared to previous years… but I’ll try my best make ya somethin’ as pretty as ya!” 

"My sweet Mika-chan, I love you so much," Arashi giggles as he tickles her neck with his hair by accident, he was always so adorable and oblivious. "You always make me the most gorgeous clothes, and I don't think many people can say their boyfriend makes them outfits," she smiles and lightly massages into the back of Mika's neck.

Mika hums in content and leans back so he can look at Arashi. “I like makin’ things for ya…” Mika insists with a smile and tucks a strand of Arashi’s hair behind her ear; she started growing out her hair the previous years and it was just past her shoulders now which looked absolutely gorgeous. “I’ll get yer measurements for it later though. I missed ya and just wanna snuggle right now.”

"I would love that," Arashi smiles and leans in to kiss him softly, letting it linger, appreciating his taste and the softness of his lips. "Mmm, do you wanna put on pj's with me?" she asks against his lips before sitting back to wait for his answer. 

“Mmm.. sure, that sounds like a great idea,” Mika agrees with a grin and gets up off the bed once Arashi hops off his lap. They get a pair of matching pj’s which Arashi insisted they buy because she thought they were adorable; though, Mika thought it was a bit embarrassing at first, he grew pretty fond of them. They were really comfortable. “How was yer mornin’ though? I had classes pretty early so I didn’ want to wake ya.” 

Arashi can't help but smile, she had the most considerate boyfriend always. When she takes off her top she flings it at his face with a giggle before grabbing her button up pj top to put on. "Mmm, my morning was good! I went for a run with Mama and went to class, and then seen the email for my other class cancellation so that made my day even better!" she smiles and finishes getting changed by the end of her explanation. 

Mika laughs and neatly folds Arashi’s top to put aside before changing into his own pj’s. “Sounds like a fun mornin’. Maybe I should start runnin’ in the mornin’ as well… I definitely need to get in better shape,” Mika insists with a laugh and gets comfortable on their bed and wraps his arms around Arashi when she joins him. 

"You do not! Have you seen your arms?!" Arashi giggles and snuggles into his arms, draping a leg over his. "You're gorgeous, and you have wonderful stamina too if I may say so myself~" she adds with a wink to him as she shifts enough to prop herself up on his chest to face him. 

Mika blushes at his girlfriend’s comment and buries his face in her shoulder in an attempt to hide it. “Ngh.. yer one ta talk, I might have good stamina but nothin’ compares ta yours,” he answers back and lifts his head to look back at her with a sweet smile. “But thanks… you’re the one who’s gorgeous though. You’re always beautiful, Naru-chan.”

"My Mika, you're so charming~" Arashi smiles and places soft kisses along his jaw. She loved to spoil him in any way she could, he absolutely deserved it, he was so incredible to her every single day and she appreciated him completely. "I'm so lucky to have you, you make me feel like such a queen." 

Though Mika was used to Arashi’s affection, it doesn’t help the situation with the blush on his face. However, he loves her kisses more than anything. Arashi’s kisses were so soft and comforting, he was always at ease around her and felt his anxieties melting away. “Yer a Queen, are ya not?” Mika says with a smile as he plays with the ends of Arashi’s hair and peppers kisses along her cheek. “That was yer position in Knights too.” 

She couldn't help but smile even more at that, Mika always said the sweetest things and he was always so honest, she loved that about him. "That's true, those boys wouldn't have lived without their Queen," she giggles and runs her finger down along Mika's chest. "But you will always be my King~" 

“Not sure if that title is for me…” Mika says with a soft chuckle and rests his hand against Arashi’s back to keep her close. “But I guess I can try for ya~” he adds, his heart fluttering at the sounds of her adorable giggle. They had been together for two years, going onto their third year as an official couple, but Arashi still makes his heart race just as the first day they met and even spoke to each other in their first year of high school. He was so in love with her and there was no hiding that. 

"You don't have to try! You are my King in all ways I could ever need," Arashi insists and rests her fingers delicately on Mika's cheek. "You need to give yourself more credit, my love, you make me so happy and you have for years, and you support me more than anyone, you are my everything," she smiles and gives him a lingering kiss, showing him just how much she loved him through their touch.

Mika all but melts into the kiss, he brushes his fingers through Arashi’s hair as he kisses her back just as soft and delicately, pouring all of his love into the kiss. “Ya deserve it, that’s why…” Mika breathes out when they pull away to catch their breath. “Yer the most selfless person I know… and yer the first person I ever considered a friend,” he says and places delicate little kisses along her cheek and jaw. “Ya know I’ll support ya no matter what.”

"You're going to make me cry!" Arashi blushes and hides her face into his neck, hugging him close. She has an angel for a boyfriend and she felt so blessed to have him. "I love you so much you know? More than anything in the whole entire world~" 

“It’s feels good bein’ the one to make ya blush for once. Usually, it’s the other way around~” Mika teases with a grin but hugs Arashi tight, his heart pounding against his chest from her sweet words. It was often they would say I love you to each other, these words never losing any meaning between them. “But I love ya too, Naru-chan… more than anythin’.”

Arashi snuggles up to her boyfriend for awhile, just taking in how perfect he was, how he was always so warm. He was so wonderful and she never thought she would end up with her bestfriend but she was so thankful. "Do you want to make tea and play board games?" she asks after a bit and gives his waist a squeeze. 

“‘Course! That sounds like a fun idea!” Mika agrees and pushes himself up when Arashi crawls off of him. He takes her hand and leads her to the kitchen to put the kettle on. “After that I need to take yer measurements, I have a good idea of what to make for ya~” Mika grins and leans over the counter to give Arashi’s lips a sweet peck. “Don’t ask me what though, ‘cause it’s a surprise!”

"That's so not fair! You're teasing me!" Arashi groans and jumps up to sit on the counter with a sigh. "Meanie, taking my measurements which will get me all excited and then keeping secrets~" she says with a smirk, clearly showing she was joking. 

Mika can’t help but laugh at Arashi’s complaining, he leans over and rests his hands against either side of Arashi on the counter. “I’m not bein’ a meanie… I think this’ll be a great opportunity to teach ya some patience which ya clearly lack~” Mika grins as he brushes his fingers along Arashi’s cheek, giving her a peck where his fingertips touched. “I’m sure ya can wait a couple o’ days, hm?”

Arashi huffs but can't keep the smile from splitting on her face, so she gives in and clasps her hands behind Mika's back. "I have patience, thank you very much… just not so much with you," she says softly and pulls him closer between her legs, "You better be making me something really cute, Mika-chan~" 

“Mhmm… we’ve been datin’ for almost 3 years, Naru-chan. I’m well aware of your patience,” Mika grins and rests his hands against Arashi’s waist. He always feels comfortable enough with her to joke around like this. Arashi always had this calming aura to her which always helps Mika feel at ease around her. “I promise I will try my best to make ya somethin’ extra cute, just like you~” he says with a smile and affectionately nuzzles her cheek. He had a good idea of what he wanted to do for her, now he was hoping he could take that image in his head, get it down on paper and hopefully make it reality. He improved a lot with his crafting and sewing skills, so he was hopeful. 

"How could I be patient with things when you're always such a tease?" Arashi asks with a smirk and gives his waist a squeeze with her thighs, her heart fluttering as she did, then lets him go to hop off the counter and pour water into their selected mugs. 

“I’m not tryna be a tease,” Mika insists with a laugh and watches Arashi move about to prepare their choices of tea. “This just proves my point about ya bein’ impatient,” he adds with a smirk and wraps his arms around his girlfriend from behind, resting his chin against her shoulder. Years back he would hate the idea of growing even a little bit taller, but now he really loves it for moments like this one. “Don’ worry… I promise ya, I’ll make ya somethin’ extra pretty.”

"We're not trying to prove any points!" Arashi insists but snuggles back into his arms, she simply adored being smaller than him. "If you make me something so pretty I will definitely model it for you," she adds with a giggle. Since starting hormones her body had definitely changed. From the way her hips curved, her facial structure softened, and even having a bit of a chest now, she definitely loved modeling things for Mika. It made her feel so confident which was a wonderful feeling. 

“I couldn’t ask for a better model,” Mika smiles and takes Arashi’s hand, leading her to their living room when they have their tea. He was beyond excited to start making something special for his girlfriend. Arashi feels more comfortable with these things too and he was insanely proud of her for how far she has come over the last few years. They sit on the couch and Nyanko is quick to take his spot on Arashi’s lap for some attention from the two. “I can’t wait for the semester to be over… then we can have time to spend with each other, doesn’ that sound pleasant?” Mika asks as he pulls out a board game from under their coffee table and gets to setting it up. 

"Mmmm, I can't wait either," Arashi agrees as she scratches Nyanko's head, making the cat purr in her lap. "Then I get my Mika-chan all to myself~, I need my Mika," she smiles and when she sees Mika pulled out Scrabble she knew she was in for a competition. 

Mika smiles in agreement and pulls the table closer to the couch so they can sit more comfortably. “I need my Naru-chan too… I miss spendin’ time with ya without havin’ ta worry about classes n’ assignments. But for now, lets enjoy the time we have and play,” It was always fun to play with Arashi since she could often get very competitive which was always a funny sight. “I don’ plan on takin’ it easy on ya~” 

"You never do, my Mika-chan would never do such a thing," Arashi grins, giving him a wink as she draws letters and sets them up on her tray. She really didn't get anything good, this was a bad sign already, but at least Mika was first. "Hmmm, should we play for something if we win~?" 

“Play for somethin’, hm? I guess that outta be a good idea. Maybe you’ll actually feel motivated enough to actually try ‘n beat me,” Mika says with a playful smirk. Arashi was really the only one he feels comfortable enough to joke around with like this, around everyone else he still has trouble getting the right words out. “Whataya want to play for? I’ll let ya decide!” 

Arashi ponders that for a moment, she had a good opportunity for anything she wanted and she couldn't help but grin at the possibilities. "Hmmm, since you made that snarky comment," she starts with a wink to Mika and suppresses a giggle at how cute he looked. "Winner gets to ask for any sexual favour they want," she says simply and selfishly because honestly, with school and how busy they always were she was getting desperate 

That definitely catches Mika off guard as he wasn’t expecting Arashi to make such a demand, but given they didn’t really get much time with each other he shouldn’t be so surprised. “I think yer spendin’ too much time aroun’ Ritsu…” Mika mutters with a blush across his face but laughs at the confident look on his girlfriend’s face. “Alright alright… guess ya have yourself a deal then!”

Arashi claps excitedly with a wiggle in her seat, now she was definitely motivated. "Don't blame Ritsu, I just have my own needs," she says with a soft blush and holds the bag of letters out for Mika to draw, "Whoever draws closest to 'A' goes first!" 

Mika laughs at her determination and draws out a letter before letting Arashi draw one as well. “Guess yer going first!” He states when they compare their letters. He leans back against his seat and watches Arashi with amusement. She looks determined and now he’s especially looking forward to how this game will turn out. “Someone’s really motivated now, hm?”

"Mmm, I'm always motivated if it involves me getting spoiled by you," Arashi winks at him as she scans her letters, trying to figure out the best word she could. She comes up with a 5 letter word that involves an 'M' so that works well for the first double word score and she's pretty proud of herself. "21 points, not too bad for my first word!" 

“Not bad at all… a good start for once. Maybe we should have bets like this all the time,” Mika says with a playful wink and scans his own letters before placing some down to make a word with Arashi still in the lead. The proud look on her face was priceless and just adorable, Mika wouldn’t even mind losing if it means seeing her this happy. “Maybe this time you’ll actually beat me for once~” 

Arashi giggles at that and sips her tea before shifting to sit on the ground, she was getting fully involved in this game now, determined to win especially with Mika's comments. "If you keep taunting me I'm gonna make you be my slave~" she grins at him and places a word off Mika's, keeping herself well in the lead. 

“I’m not tauntin’ ya! I’m tryna keep ya motivated is all~” Mika insists with a grin, laughing at Arashi’s comments. It’s always a fun time playing with her with how competitive the two would get. Mika also loves throwing snarky remarks here and there too, just to get her going even more. 

A few minutes into the game, and Arashi was surprisingly still in the lead. Mika was now starting to take it even more seriously as well, or was trying to. “Gah.. I really need ta step up…” Mika groans and ruffles his own hair as he watches the board. 

"My poor Mika-chan, you're supposed to be my little literature genius!" Arashi giggles and leans over to kiss his cheek, she loved seeing him get all frustrated, he was adorable. She manages to make a word worth 32 points on a triple word score and explodes with excitement, her fists in the air with a loud 'WOOO!'. "Yesss look at me~! I'm doing so well~!" 

“Hey! I’ve been up since early mornin’, excuse me if my brain can’t seem to wake up right now,” Mika insists and laughs at Arashi’s reaction. It was always funny and cute whenever she would get excited over something so little like beating Mika in games he’s usually really great at. “Yer doin’ real well, Naru-chan. I’m super super proud of ya!” Mika says and leans over to kiss her head. 

"Thank you my darling~!" Arashi giggles and gives his knee a squeeze. "Hmm, you can't blame being tired for losing," she adds with a grin and unfortunately has to play a smaller word that's worth barely anything, she was starting to get some awful letters. 

It wasn’t too long into the game when Mika and Arashi were nearly neck and neck with each other. They were both really focused and determined. “Guess ya got happy too quick, I have a good chance at winnin’ Naru-chan~” Mika grins as he manages to make a word with decent points down. “My Queen needs ta step up~” 

That comment earns a pout from Arashi and with that she's really fired up, "You are absolutely not winning that easy!" she insists, taking a sip from her tea and scanning her letters thoroughly. She was definitely competitive but when Mika made comments as such it only got her going even more, especially with the prize at stake. In a minute she plays word worth 23 points and she's super proud, giving Mika a wink as he noted the points down. 

Once he notes her points down, Mika gets to scanning the board so he can play his letters down. The game was definitely more fun with Arashi being all excited and competitive. She wasn’t as bad as other people they know, but definitely was a lot of fun. “Mmm.. I dunno, it can go either way,” he laughs, smiling when Nyanko curls up on his lap with a purr. “Hm, what’s that, Nyanko? He says he’s on my side!” Mika jokes, giving Arashi a playful wink. “I’ve won over yer baby.”

"You have not!" Arashi huffs and reaches over to scratch her cat on the head who purrs happily. "Mika-chan~, you're not gonna beat me! It's not allowed!" she insists with a giggle and watches how focused he looks, it's so sweet and she loves seeing him like this. 

“It’s not ‘bout whether it’s allowed or not, Naru-chan~” Mika laughs and playfully sticks his tongue out at Arashi, her reaction being so cute. They carry on with the game, throwing little playful banters here and there until it came to an end and Arashi did end up winning, not by a lot but it was still a great victory for her. “Huh.. ya actually managed ta beat me!” 

"Why do you sound so surprised?!" Arashi asks with a laugh and jumps up, scooting Nyanko off Mika's lap and taking his place. "Hmmm, what on earth am I going to do with my winnings?" she asks with a grin as she wraps her arms around his neck. "You're all mine now~! That could be so fun~" 

Mika laughs softly and slips his arms around Arashi’s waist, keeping her close to him. “I guess I thought maybe I’d be takin’ this game with my last few words. But you deserve this win,” he says with a smile and leans up to press a kiss to her forehead. “But take it easy on me, will ya? I might have good stamina but it’s nothin’ compared ta yours~” he jokes, giving her a playful nuzzle. 

"Do you think I would ever push you too far?" Arashi asks with a grin and nuzzles into his neck, lightly kissing at the skin and nipping to earn herself a gasp. "I'm just gonna have my fun with you is all," she adds simply, leaving a hint of mischief to her tone. 

“Your definition of fun kindah worries me,” Mika says with a snicker and gently moves Arashi back enough so he was facing her. He smiles at her, trailing his thumb along her cheek, her skin feeling so soft under his touch. Maybe losing wasn’t so bad after all, in the end, they both really won with what the prize was. “I’m just messin’ with ya~ I’m always up for whatever you have in mind,” he insists with a sweet kiss to her lips. 

Arashi smiles against his lips and kisses her boyfriend again, letting it linger as she takes in his familiar taste, the gentleness of his actions. He was so charming in his own, odd way and she adored every bit of him. "I know you are, you're very fun, you always have been," she says softly and runs her fingers through his hair, keeping him close. 

“Dunno about that… if I am, it’s all ‘cause of ya,” Mika insists with a smile and rests his forehead against Arashi’s, keeping her close with his hand resting against her lower back. It was nice having time with her, something they didn’t get much of because of how busy they would both get despite living together. “But ya did win fair and square, so ya get your prize~” 

And boy was Arashi excited about her win, she had so many ideas in her head of what she wanted and now they had the rest of the day for them, she was very happy she won. But she wouldn't dare push Mika too~ far, unless he wanted it, then how could she say no? 


	4. Arashi/Mika (SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our plan is to write smut as their own chapters so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to! But here's the first one ^^

To say Arashi was excited about her win was an understatement, she was so desperate for him lately and now she had him the rest of the day, that alone was a gift. With how she was seated on his lap she could make this quick but what was the fun in that? So, she starts off by simply kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she teases him with her tongue, licking along his and biting his lip when she could. Mika was vocal to say the least, he wasn't shy when it came to intimacy and he would very openly express how he felt, which he currently did with the way he moans into her mouth and grips her waist tight. 

"Naru-chan, you're killin' me," Mika breathes against her lips and she can't help but grin. 

"But we haven't even started yet!" Arashi giggles and moves her mouth down to his neck, leaving feather light kisses down along his skin, taking in his scent as she did. She reaches his collarbone that was just exposed above his shirt and gives it a soft nip before leaning back to examine her boyfriend who already looked blissed out. "Mika~, you look like you're having more fun than me, that's not fair," she pouts as she gets off his lap and stands between his legs. 

"I can' help it, you're so beautiful," he says with a smile and watches the way Arashi stands before him, full of confidence and elegance, she was truly perfect. 

"Mmm, well thank you for the compliment," Arashi smiles and blows him a kiss as she starts undoing the buttons of her shirt, doing so slowly to make a bit of a show of it before tossing it at Mika's face with a giggle. She has on a thin, black, lace bralette underneath her shirt and the fact she even has enough breast tissue to fill it out now makes her so happy and much more confident. Mika tosses her shirt aside in time to see her remove her bottoms to reveal a simple pair of pink, boycut underwear before retaking her place on Mika's lap, who instantly places his hands back on her hips. 

"God, you're the most gorgeous thin' I've ever seen," Mika beams and buries his face into Arashi’s neck, pulling her in close and kissing up along her throat with a soft moan. She smelt so sweet and fit so perfectly on his lap, he would love to just keep her here forever but he knew she had other plans. 

"Mmmm Mika~," Arashi moans and tilts her head to the side to give him a bit more room, "How would you feel about letting me use your mouth hmm?" she asks so sweetly as she runs her fingers through Mika's hair as he continues to kiss her neck. 

"You could use me anyway ya wanted baby," Mika hums as he sucks a mark into Arashi’s skin just behind her ear, the sensation making her moan and the sound has him getting hard already, though he was easily turned on to begin with. She can't help but grin at his submission and shifts off his lap so she can get on her knees and rest her forearms against the back of the couch, pushing her ass out with her back arched dramatically to show off her curves. 

"Come on Mika~, you know what I like~" she smiles and Mika is off the couch in a second, taking his place behind her so he can run his hands along her sides, her waist, to her hips where he grips tightly. She really was such a sight, her body was so toned and her skin so smooth, he could stare at her all day but he knows not to, he can't have his Queen getting bored. He grips her underwear and slowly pulls them down her thighs, pausing for her to shift enough for him to pull them all the way off before gripping her hips again to pull her back into position. Her hips had thickened up in the last while too and running his hands over them made his cock twitch, she was absolutely mouthwatering before him and he felt so honoured that he was the one she wanted. 

Mika gets down on his knees behind her and begins by slowly kissing up the back of her right thigh, running his hands down from her hips to the fronts of her thighs where he kneads her muscles, she was so fit and anytime he got to appreciate her he'd take his time. "So beautiful," he breathes as he bites the side of her thigh and she lets out a sharp, high moan in response. He grins as he continues his way up with kisses to her ass where he bites again along with giving a firm spank to the opposite side. 

"God Mika~," Arashi moans loud and arches her back further, resting her forehead on her crossed arms, "You're such a tease~" she moans as he sucks a hickey into the flesh of her ass, the feeling making her thighs shake.

"You love it," Mika hums as he runs his hands up to squeeze her ass, grasping it tight as he kisses down her left thigh now, he knew the longer he drew out her desires, the better it would feel for her, even though he wanted nothing more than to just devour her instantly. Once he deems her desperate enough he raises his head back up, placing a kiss to her left cheek before spreading her wide and licking a stripe up along her opening which makes her all but scream, the sound making him moan too. 

"M-Mika~!" Arashi gasps and her eyes are watering already, Mika always spoiled her but especially with this, he was so talented and knew exactly what she liked and it drove her insane. Within a few minutes of Mika licking her open she's hard and aching, so desperate for more but since this  _ was  _ her win maybe she would cum a few times, she thought she deserved it. "You feel so good~, god don't stop," she moans and pushes herself back further, trying to get more from him. 

Mika, of course, could never deny her and reaches down to grip her thighs, pulling them further apart so she would open up more. "Anything for my Queen," he says, his voice starting to turn raspy before going back to his ministrations. He teases her with his tongue pointed and prys at her hole, tempting her to relax more so he could lick into her, and after a moment she does as he wants. Now he can thrust his tongue into her and he grabs her ass tight, keeping her spread wide for him. Arashi’s moans are loud and continuous now, Mika's name leaving her lips more and more the closer she got and she knew she could cum any second. 

"Mika, Mika~, touch me!" she begs and she feels his hand on her length a second later, stroking in time with the thrusts of his tongue into her and she cums hard with only a few strokes. Mika's name spilling from her lips as she sobs and her thighs shake, her hole spasming against Mika's mouth as he licks her through her climax. Her whole body felt electric as she came down and she would have collapsed if Mika wasn't holding her up by her waist. "Oh my god Mika~" 

"Was it good?" Mika asks softly as he kisses up along her spine, rubbing small circles into her sides with his thumbs to calm her down. She was absolutely gorgeous postclimax, the sight making his heart flutter, he would never get over how elegant she looked with her flushed cheeks and messy hair. 

"So good~" Arashi answers softly, still slightly out of breath as she basks in the afterglow and Mika's affection. He kisses up to her shoulders and peppers light kisses all along them before pushing her hair to the side to kiss the nape of her neck. "I still need more though, I want you~"

Mika nods and gives her cheek a kiss, "I'll be righ' back okay?" he asks and when she nods he smiles, "Don' move!" he adds with a wink and quickly heads to their bedroom to grab lube, tossing his shirt and pants off while he was there before coming back to find Arashi in the same spot like he asked. "You're the best listener my love," he hums as he comes back behind her, coating his fingers in lube and gently rubs them against her entrance which makes her moan. 

"I-I always listen to you," Arashi smiles and let's out soft, breathy moans as he rubs against her. His touch was always so delicate and caring during this moment, he prepared her so sweetly and she almost loved this more than the main act itself. He slowly slips his fingers into her and moves with gentle, deliberate thrusts of two digits, stroking her open and kissing along her shoulders as he did. The way she let out soft moans and how her body twitched under his touch was incredible, Arashi was gorgeous and his everything, he could tend to her needs forever and never ask for anything in return. 

“You’re my everythin’ Naru-chan,” Mika moans as he leans up to kiss up along her neck, reaching behind her ear where he sucks in a small mark, Arashi’s gasp at that making him weak. “I’ll make you feel so good,” he promises as he slips his fingers from her to grasp his length and rub the tip against her waiting entrance. He knew she could take him no problem, but teasing her just a bit was thrilling for the both of them. 

“Please Mika, I need you~” Arashi moans and reaches one arm back behind her to grip his wrist from where his hand was on her hip. “Make me feel good baby,” she begs and a moment later she feels the head of her boyfriend's cock slip inside and that initial sensation makes her see stars, her knees feeling weak. He was the perfect size for her and filled her up perfectly, she couldn’t be more satisfied by him, even from just this. He pushes himself all the way in and can’t make himself pause for her to adjust, he needed her and he knew she wanted him bad too, so he starts with deep, grinding thrusts, dragging them out so he could feel her and also to keep himself from cumming too fast.

The way Arashi’s moans pick up encourages him to pick up his speed soon enough though, he knows how Arashi likes it; fast and loving. So he draws his hips back further to slam into her deeper, resting his forehead on her shoulder so he could watch how her body moved and took him in so perfectly. “A-Arashi,” he moans as she starts to move back against him, adding to their pleasure as they timed their movements perfectly with each other.

“I-I won’t last,” she admits with a sharp moan as he hits her prostate perfectly, making her pleasure skyrocket. She was close to begin with but now that he found her sweet spot she knew she would cum any minute, and though it was fast she knew Mika was close too so it was fine. “M-Mika god~ please, make me cum-” she groans and grips the back of the couch tight, her heart racing and body shaking. She could feel the sweat skim down along her spine as her skin burned, every inch of her feeling tight and exhausted in the most pleasurable way, she was aching to cum for her Mika and to make him cum too. 

"So close-" Mika chokes out and reaches around Arashi’s hip to grip her length, squeezing tight and stroking her fast which makes her all but scream as her thighs shake. "Come on baby, cum around me, you feel so good~" he beckons and she quickly nods in response as her body is hit with pleasure in so many spots, it was almost overwhelming, but it was everything she needed. With only a few more thrusts and Mika's whispered voice in her ear, pushing her further, she cums hard a second time with a sharp moan as she throws her head back and grinds back against her lover, pushing him for every bit of pleasure she could get. 

The feeling and the erotic sight of Arashi makes Mika cum as she throbs around him and he groans as he buries himself deep inside her, filling her up as he continues to shallowly move inside her to make his orgasm last, she just felt too damn good. He grips her waist tight and rests his forehead on her shoulder as he calms down and he loved the sound of her breaths, how she made the cutest little gasps for air. "Was that good?" he asks softly and she giggles, nodding excitedly as always. 

"Mhmm, you're always so good Mika-chan," Arashi smiles and reaches back to run her fingers through Mika's hair as he starts kissing along her shoulder. "I really need to sit though, you killed my thighs," she laughs and instantly feels Mika's arms around her waist as he picks her up and sits down on the couch with her in his lap. 

"Sorry… I was onl' gonna stay in that position for a bit but I got too caught up," he apologizes and pulls her in close, snuggling her tight then kisses along her neck, which makes him smile when she giggles again. Arashi was always so adorable and sweet after anything intimate, she was just too cute. 

"It's perfectly okay, I loved it. I think that was an amazing reward," she grins and kisses along Mika's forehead, threading her fingers through his hair. She was honestly just thrilled she got to have some time with him, they were both always so caught up with life and to have him like this was everything she needed and more, she loved having his attention like this. "I love you, you're wonderful my Mika." 

"I love you too baby," Mika returns with a soft blush to his cheeks as he snuggles up into her neck and lets himself relax into her gentle touch and sweet smell. He would let her win any day if he got to reward her like this, all of this was a pretty great reward for himself too. 


	5. Kuro/Nazuna

Nazuna loved college, he found it so fun and he was doing something he was passionate and excited about, that something being teaching. He never imagined he would end up here when he was in high school but now he was so amazed with how his life had changed. Now he was in his second year of university and it was going great, he even volunteered for various clubs if they ever needed extra members. 

Today was one of those days where he was needed and it was for the fashion club. He often would model for them and they would use his measurements for their designs and such, which he enjoyed, he found it fun being helpful and seeing all the designs they would come up with. So he makes his way to the fashion section of the school and finds the room number he needed, giving the door a soft knock before going in, "Hello? I'm here to volunteer… K-Kurwo-chin?!" 

Kuro was told that he will have some help today which he was glad for, however he wasn’t expecting his high school classmate Nazuna Nito to walk through the door. They were decently close in high school but once they started college, they didn’t see each other as much given how busy and packed their schedules were. Kuro decided to pursue fashion designing, he still had the same love for sewing and over the years he only got better and better. Back to the present, Kuro looks over from his work station in surprise. “Nito? You’re the one helping me out today?” Kuro asks and gets up off his seat when Nazuna walks over to him. “Huh… didn’t expect to see you here, it’s been a while.”

"I-I… I volunteer for clubs a lot… I cwan't believe I'm volunteering fwor you though!" Nazuna stutters and runs up, giving Kuro a tight squeeze around his waist. "It's been so long! I miss you Kuro-chin!" 

Kuro chuckles softly and places a hand on Nazuna’s head. He was as sweet and affectionate as always, and he still slurred his words whenever he would get worked up. Although he wouldn’t ever say it to Nazuna, he found it to be kind of cute. “Yeah yeah.. it’s nice to see you as well,” he says with a slight smile. “You haven’t changed one bit. You haven’t grown much either.” He says with a snicker. 

"Shut up!" Nazuna huffs and let's go of Kuro's waist, he was still such a meanie. "I gwew a few inches thank you!" he insists with hands on his hips to show he was clearly very proud of himself for that. "You will notice that when you measwure mwe!" 

“I’m just messing with you. Don’t throw a fit.” Kuro snickers and gestures Nazuna to follow him behind his work station so he could start. He was really looking forward to catching up with Nazuna which he can do as they work. “I’ll take it as you’ve been really busy with classes, hm?” Kuro asks as he grabs the measuring tape so he can at least get the measurements for Nazuna to start off. “I visited Yumenosaki a couple weeks ago, saw one of your rabbits, the one who likes to sew. He said you’re studying hard to become a teacher.”

"Hajime?! You saw my rabbit?!" Nazuna asks excitedly and holds his arms up so Kuro could take some chest measurements. "That's so exciting! I hope they're all doing well, I haven't spoken to them in a few weeks… but yeah! I'm gonna teach kids!" he says with a proud smile and his heart flutters as Kuro delicately touches around his torso.

“Mhm.. saw him a couple weeks ago. He seems to be doing well. He’s been working on his sewing skills too,” Kuro says with a hum as he gets his measurements and writes them down on his notebook. “That sounds like a fun profession… but don’t you need patience for that?” He asks with a smirk. Kuro wasn’t really someone who would be considered a tease, but he finds that he really likes messing with Nazuna especially because of the adorable reactions he would get from him. 

Nazuna frowns and crosses his arms over his chest with a huff, "I have patience!" he insists and unwillingly uncrosses his arms when Kuro pries them open to continue. "I'm gonna be great at this, all of my profs say so. I get good grades and everything!" 

“I’m just messing with you, I know you’ll be great at it. You’ve always been pretty great with kids and people in general,” Kuro says with a slight smile and puts his measuring tape away when he has everything he needs for Nazuna’s measurements. “Huh.. would you look at that? You have grown a bit. But so have I, that’s probably why I didn’t notice it,” Kuro snickers softly. 

"Kuro-chin~!" Nazuna whines and shoves his shoulder, though he barely moves, he really was still in shape and definitely bigger than he was in highschool. "Hmph, you're still just as much of a bully, do you even have friends here? Or is that why you need me?" he bugs him with a smirk. 

“Actually, I didn’t know they’d be sending you. It’s just unfortunate for me that it was you,” Kuro smirks, clearly just messing around with Nazuna. He gestures to the seat next to him for Nazuna to sit while he looks through his papers at the design he has planned. “I do have friends for your information. I’ve been seeing some of our friends from high school too.”

"Well that's surprising, you barely had any then either!" Nazuna teases and sits in the seat beside him, resting his elbows on the table and his chin in his palms. "Who do you still see?" he asks curiously as he watches Kuro skin through his papers, the sight of his designs catching his interest, they all looked so incredible. 

“Are you saying you weren’t my friend? You’re harsh, Nito,” Kuro hums and leans back against his seat so he’s facing Nazuna. There was something about Nazuna’s presence that was really calming for him. “I’ve seen one of your kids… what’s his name? Kagehira. We work together sometimes, I’ve been helping him out,” Kuro explains to him. He likes helping Mika and since he was familiar with one of his childhood friends, he decided to take Mika under his wing to help him improve with his stitching. 

"Ohhhh that's so cool! I haven't seen him in so long!" Nazuna beams and watches how Kuro moves in his spot, he was always so laid back and chill, the exact opposite of himself and he almost envied his calmness. "I should text him… how is he, do you know?" 

“He isn’t so scared of me anymore so I’ll take it as he’s well,” Kuro says with a soft snicker. He finds it funny how some of their high school friends used to fear him, though he can understand why. But now it was to a less extent which was great. “He doesn’t talk too much about his life with me, we usually just discuss work and he shows me the stuff he makes. He is getting much better, it’s impressive the progress he made.”

"Good, I'm happy for him," Nazuna smiles, he loved hearing how past friends were doing, they all deserve the best. "I know he's living with Arashi, they're doing well I think! She's just getting more and more gorgeous lately, I'm so happy for her too," he adds, his heart feeling so warm thinking about them. "But how are you doing? Anything new with you?" he asks genuinely since he couldn't tease him forever. 

“Nothing much.. college and work that’s all really,” Kuro answers and looks back at Nazuna with a smile. It was nice being able to talk to him again even if they were just catching up having met coincidentally. He probably wouldn’t admit it, but he did miss Nazuna’s company. Nazuna has this presence that was always missed whenever he wasn’t around. “Nothing new if I’m honest, but I’m not complaining.”

"Hmm, that's pretty boring Kuro-chin," Nazuna giggles and gives his shoulder a soft shove. "But I can't talk though… I'm pretty boring too, I do about the same aside from volunteering for clubs," he shrugs and looks back to Kuro's notebook. "Can you show me your work?" 

“But that brought you here. I was thinking about texting you, but then I thought you’d probably be busy with classes,” Kuro admits and Nazuna swears he saw a subtle blush across his cheeks. However, Kuro quickly changes the topic as he grabs his notebook and hands it to Nazuna. “Here, I have some designs here. They vary from casual wear, stage outfits, and dresses. I’ve completed some of these designs and should have them lying around somewhere.”

"You wanted to text me and didn't? Why not?!" Nazuna asks with a pout then turns his attention to the book, slowly looking through the pages so he could appreciate his designs. "These are amazing Kuro-chin," he says softly and looks up to give him a warm smile. "What's your plan for the one you're gonna do with my measurements?" he asks curiously, now he was very interested. 

Kuro doesn’t answer his first question, he honestly felt a bit embarrassed because now that he thinks about it it’s kind of silly he didn’t text Nazuna when he wanted to. “To be honest, my original idea for this project was a dress,” Kuro admits with a soft chuckle, he flips through the book and stops at a design of a frilly looking dress. “But I have other designs, so if you’re not comfortable with that I can make something else.” 

Nazuna shakes his head with a smile, "No, it's really gorgeous… I couldn't make you scrap a design because I'm the model," he laughs and delicately runs his fingers over the design. "I like it a lot, you're really so talented I'm impressed… and that's saying a lot," he adds with a grin.

Kuro blushes slightly at the praise, he coughs awkwardly to shake off the feeling and gives Nazuna a nod. “Okay good, because I already got all the materials for it. I mean, I wouldn’t mind doing something else but you saved me time,” he says with a soft chuckle. “It’s pretty detailed, so it might take some time. I’ll probably be calling you in every now and then to have you try it just to make sure it fits perfectly and if I need to alter the design in any way.”

"That sounds good to me!" Nazuna smiles and looks up to Kuro who had a very subtle pink tint to his cheeks, which looked so cute he had to admit. "Kuro-chin, are you okay?" he asks softly and places a hand on his forehead. "Why are you so warm?" he asks now, completely blind to how the other had been reacting. 

Although Kuro was never really one to ever react in such a way, he can feel his face heating up more from Nazuna’s touch. To make matters worse, Nazuna was completely oblivious to what was happening as well, though Kuro is kind of glad for that since he didn’t really know how to explain it either. “Ah yeah I’m fine… it’s just kinda’ warm in here,” Kuro says with an awkward cough and packs his notebook away into his bag. “Do you want to get out of here? I just needed measurements for today and I’ll start stitching tomorrow.” 

"Ahh, yeah, sure!" Nazuna says with wide eyes, that seemed so sudden but Kuro seemed very determined to leave so he would have to follow. "Did you have any other plans today? We could totally hangout or something if you wanted! Unless you don't feel well," he hums as they leave the room and they stop in the hall. He still had to look up to Kuro and he used to hate it but now he wasn't sure how he felt, but it wasn't bad anyways. 

“I don’t have any other plans today. I had today off from classes so we can hang out,” Kuro answers and throws his bag over his shoulder. He didn’t want to say goodbye just yet, it had been forever since he last saw Nazuna so he was hoping they could hang out for a while as well. “Anything you’d like to do? I’d suggest you pick something, if it were up to me we’d just sit and do nothing,” he adds with a soft chuckle. 

"And I don't wanna be boring like you~," Nazuna laughs and elbows him in the side as they head out, going into the university courtyard which was wonderful because it was so warm and sunny. "Hmm, do you wanna go downtown? We can get something to eat and check out shops and stuff?" he suggests with a smile to his friend. 

“Sure, maybe I can find more pretty and frilly stuff for your dress. Make you the prettiest girl out there,” Kuro snickers and leads Nazuna to the parking lot of the school where his car was parked. “But since you’re doing me a huge favour, I’ll buy you lunch. It’ll be my treat,” he offers with a softer and more genuine smile. 

"Really?? I didn't do much," Nazuna shrugs but follows Kuro to his car, he expected to take the train but this was a nice surprise. "And I'm not a girl!" he yells as he gets in the car, slamming the door after him with a huff.

Kuro laughs at Nazuna’s reaction, a proper laugh rather than his usual little chuckles. Nazuna was really cute, especially when he gets annoyed; Kuro has to admit that Nazuna was really cute, there’s no denying that. “Well I mean I know that, but Kaoru didn’t know that during our first year when he tried hitting on you,” Kuro reminds him with a smirk. Nazuna told him about the incident a while before graduation and Kuro honestly found it to be hilarious. 

"But Kaoru hits on anyone with longer hair… he's not the brightest," Nazuna huffs and does up his seatbelt. He hated remembering that memory, it was just embarrassing, he was not a girl and he didn't look like one either! "I'm taller now and I think I don't look as girly either! I grew up!" he adds and sticks his tongue out at Kuro who glanced over to him before backing out of his parking spot. 

“Of course not. You’re a tough little man and I wouldn’t mess with you either,” Kuro snickers and looks ahead as he drives downtown. “It’s really good to see you though. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I kind of missed you yelling about how you’re not small and can kick someone’s ass,” Kuro admits with a soft chuckle. He did miss Nazuna a lot, more than he thought and didn’t realize until he finally was able to see him again. “Missed hanging out with you too…” he mumbles the last part. 

Nazuna looks over to Kuro, his mouth slightly open and eyes wide. Kuro missed seeing him? He was surprised by that, he didn't think Kuro of all people would miss him. Sure they were friends but were they close? "Well we're hanging out now right?" he says with a smile and watches the way Kuro's lips slightly twitch up into a smile. "And you can text me anytime! I still have the same number, I'd love to hear from you more!" 

“You can expect texts from me, I’m going to need you around while I’m making the dress since you get the honour of modelling in it,” Kuro says with a soft smile as he glances towards Nazuna when they’re at a stoplight. Nazuna’s reaction to Kuro confessing that he missed him doesn’t go unnoticed; Kuro feels a bit embarrassed, but at the same time he was kind of glad that he was honest about that because he really did miss him. “What’s new with you though? Classes and volunteering aside… Anything interesting happening for you?”

"I'm not modelling it! I'll wear it for measurements and that's it!" Nazuna insists but can't help but smile at Kuro, he was being so soft with him and he liked it. "Hmm, not really actually! Rei always invites me over but he's always so weird… especially since he lives with Kaoru now so I try to stay away from him," he explains with a laugh. He loved all of Undead, but being in Rei's house was just strange. 

“Aw.. I would love to see you in the final product. I’m sure your little rabbits and Kagehira would love it as well,” Kuro snickers and pulls up in a cafe parking lot. He turns to look at Nazuna who really doesn’t look one bit impressed with his friend’s comment though he can’t help but laugh at the look on his face. “Why? You think Kaoru’s going to try hitting on you?” He asks with a snicker, moving onto the next topic before he really gets Nazuna pissed at him. “I guess Rei has always been a strange one.. I never really minded that though. We had a lot of strange people in our year."

"Shut up! Kaoru will never see me in it ever!" Nazuna groans and gets out of the car, slamming his door again. "Yeah, we did… having almost all of the Eccentrics in our year definitely says a lot," he laughs as he joins Kuro around his side of the car. 

“Hey, I know you have a lot of rage in that tiny body of yours, but don’t take it out on my car,” Kuro smirks and places a hand on Nazuna’s head, gently ruffling his hair which earns him a whine from his friend. 

They make their way inside the cafe and luckily it wasn’t very packed so they order and get their food and drinks pretty quick which they take to one of the further booths so they can talk. Kuro’s thoughts were running a mile a minute in his head, he was really happy to spend time with Nazuna but he was happier than he should be so he thought. For sure he likes Nazuna and considers him a friend, but he definitely feels something else which was bugging him a lot. 

"Thanks again for this Kuro-chin, I appreciate it!" Nazuna smiles as he grabs a fry and takes a bite with a satisfied 'mmm'. "I never knew you were so giving," he jokes with a laugh and takes a sip of his drink. This was fun, he liked being out with Kuro, it had been so long since he saw him so today's turn of events was definitely welcome. 

“When was I ever not nice to you? Pretty sure I’ve always been nice to you… as far as I can remember,” Kuro snickers and takes a sip of his drink, though he knows Nazuna is just joking around with him. “But it’s no problem, you’re helping me with my work so take it as a thanks.” 

"Will do! I love this place," Nazuna smiles and takes a bite of his burger which was fantastic as usual. "So, Kuro-chin~ have you been dating in university?!" he asks with a smirk and an emphasized eyebrow raise. 

Kuro laughs at his question and the look on his face, “No I haven’t actually. It’s just been classes, work and then home. I know, I’m a pretty exciting guy,” he says with a smirk and takes a bite of his food. He never really found the time for something like dating; or more of, he didn’t feel like anyone was really worth taking the time out for. “What about you? Is there even anyone who can handle all that rage in your tiny self?” 

"Nope! Only you Kuro-chin!" Nazuna jokes and gives him a warm smile. "But no, I haven't bothered with dating… I just don't really care you know? I've been busy with all of my case studies," he hums as he watches Kuro, he was the only one who was allowed to tease him like this, if anyone else said these things he wouldn't be having it. 

“It takes a lot to set me off, not everyone has my patience. You might want to tone it down a bit or you might scare off potential dates,” Kuro smirks and takes a sip of his drink. Oddly enough, there was a part of Kuro that was kind of relieved when Nazuna said he wasn’t seeing anyone, but he tried pushing that thought away. He was seeing Nazuna after so long, and now he was thinking all these weird things. “I really do hope you’re not becoming that person who’s always held up in their dorm room, buried in their books with no social life. That’s unlike you,” he adds with a soft chuckle. 

"I would never, that's you!" Nazuna giggles and sips his drink with a satisfied 'ah'. "I just really enjoy what I'm doing so I don't mind doing all the work, I find it fun!" he smiles and kicks his legs under the table. "Hey Kuro-chin, you know how everyone seemed to like, have flings with people in highschool? Did you ever have flings?" 

“Hm.. maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” Kuro smirks, just to see Nazuna’s reaction though he genuinely does seem curious about his question. “Honestly, I didn’t. High school was a tough time for me,” Kuro explains with a sip of his drink. “It was always school work, Akatsuki work, making outfits and then taking care of my little sister,” he admits with a shrug, having a social life when having such a young sister but he liked being the one to care for her. “What about you? Did you have any flings?”

"I… maybe?" Nazuna says with a deep blush, "I don't wanna tell you," he hums and now he is super embarrassed. Kuro had really never been with anyone? He found that surprising but kinda cute in a way. 

“Please don’t tell me it was one of your rabbits. Those little guys are too cute and pure,” Kuro teases, clearly just messing around. Though, he was a little surprised that Nazuna might have been with someone back in high school and now he was curious but didn’t want to push him to say it. A lot of people were surprised that Kuro didn’t really get involved with anyone, but he just never found the time or anyone that he was interested in enough for it to actually make the time for. “You don’t have to say who it was, I’m just messing with you.” 

"They're not as innocent as you'd think," Nazuna grins as he bites his straw before sipping his drink. "Ah- well I might have did a bit with Hajime, but he insisted! I didn't ask for it! He said he wanted to fool around and I couldn't say no… I'm his senior!" he rambles on and now it felt like his cheeks were on fire, this was a topic he shouldn't have brought up but he was hoping for some dirt on Kuro, not sharing his own.

“So he’s not as innocent as he looks. You’ve tainted the little guy,” Kuro smirks at him. This definitely wasn’t something he was expecting to hear from Nazuna but he was really amused by this conversation. The embarrassed look on Nazuna’s face was definitely a bonus and he was now getting dirt on their friends from high school too. “And to think I thought you were innocent. Guess I was mistaken, Nito.”

"I am innocent! I just… I dunno, I had fun?" he says quietly and nibbles on a fry. "Have you thought about that kinda thing with people though? Is there anyone you wanted to?" he asks curiously and to try and get the attention back on Kuro and not himself. 

“And what if I say that there is someone who I might have my eye on?” Kuro asks with a hum, he was mostly just trying to get a rise out of Nazuna knowing that he will absolutely flip wanting to know who it was if there was a person. “I may or may not… you’ll never know, Nito,” he snickers and reaches over to gently flick Nazuna’s forehead. 

"That's not fair! I told you stuff about me!" Nazuna frowns and sits back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. "Kuro-chin is so mean, I thought we were friends," he adds with a subtle pout, he hated being called cute but he'd be lying if he didn't sometimes appreciate it because it would help him get his way. 

Kuro blushes ever so slightly from the pouty look on Nazuna’s face, he knew he was trying to use his cute looks to his advantage. “We’re friends, but doesn’t mean I’ll give you dirt on me,” Kuro snickers and rests his chin against the palm of his hand. “You willingly told me all that about yourself. I didn’t force you to say anything, did I?” He asks with a grin, clearly having too much fun messing with Nazuna. He did have his eye on someone, which he didn’t really realize until now but he wasn’t exactly sure how to move forward with it. It wasn’t like he had any skills when it came to these things. 

"I guess," Nazuna says quietly and bites his lip, Kuro was so unfair and it drove him crazy. "And I'm not forcing you, I'm just curious! I just wanna catch up with you and know what's going on!" he insists and eats his last fry, finishing up his meal which was so good and satisfying. 

“We’re going to have plenty of time to catch up since you’re my adorable little assistant now. You’ll probably get sick of how often I’ll be calling you in,” Kuro jokes and leans back against his seat when he’s done with his lunch. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell Nazuna, he wasn’t sure how. Kuro is someone who was always straightforward about everything, but right now he was finding that to be a challenge. When did he become someone who would get nervous about anything? 

"I'm not adorable or little!" Nazuna huffs and gets up from his seat with both hands flat on the table. "Let's go! I'm bored, I wanna go do stuff!" he says as he grabs his leftover garbage to toss it. He wasn't sure what to do yet, but it was a gorgeous day so he wanted to enjoy it, especially with good company. 

“There’s shops nearby if you wanna check them out,” Kuro suggests and leads the way to the shops rather than getting in his car. It was a pretty nice day and everything was close downtown as well. “Hmm.. maybe I can find cute little accessories for you to go along with the dress,” Kuro teases and dodges getting elbowed in the side by Nazuna. “Alright alright, that was my last joke about the dress. I don’t want you backing out of this.”

"I already told you I'm not going to model it!" Nazuna insists as they head into a general store type of shop but they always had neat stuff. He greets the employee when they head in then he gets to looking around. "Hmm, I don't really need anything, but I like this place. I get stuff for the kids I help teach on my placement days from here." 

“I can imagine the kids really like you there,” Kuro says as the two browse the shop. He didn’t really need anything either since he did shop for his project beforehand, but it didn’t hurt to look around. “You’ve always been really great for kids. They really take a quick liking to you. Must see you as one of their own,” Kuro adds with a teasing grin. 

"Shut up Kuro-chin!" Nazuna yells and elbows him in the side. "They like me because I'm good at what I do, not because I'm a kid!" he argues and walks ahead of him so he can breathe, Kuro could be so annoying. 

“Seems like I struck a nerve,” Kuro snickers and catches up with Nazuna. He was surely having too much fun messing around with him. However, he decides to keep his comments to himself for the remainder of the time while they’re out in the shop so they wouldn’t get kicked out since Nazuna couldn’t control his temper or volume. After a bit of browsing around and checking out a few shops and not getting anything, the two decide to head out; Kuro needed to start working on the outfit and Nazuna had an assignment that he needed to finish so he didn’t want to make him fall behind. Kuro was already really grateful that he was taking the time out to help him out with his work. 

“So, Ah… what’s your schedule like this semester?” Kuro asks once they’re back in his car and driving towards Nazuna’s dorm so he can drop him off first. “Do you have any days off?”

"Yeah! I have Wednesday's and Thursday's off! Well, and weekends," Nazuna informs him and looks out the window while they drive. "Do you wanna hangout again? Today was so fun! I missed you despite your annoyingness," he giggles and gives Kuro's arm a gentle shove. 

“I was hoping we could,” Kuro says and glances at Nazuna. He knew he would be seeing him for work but he wanted to see him more besides that. “So if you’re free maybe this weekend and don’t have any commitments… maybe we can go out?” Kuro asks with a blush. He was really bad at these sorts of things, he never really asked someone out before and was hoping that Nazuna could pick up at what he was insisting because it was out of the blue and Kuro just wasn’t sure how to say it. 

Nazuna turns his gaze back to Kuro with wide eyes and seeing the blush on his cheeks made his heart flutter, he wasn't entirely sure how to take that. He had to just mean hanging out again right? He thinks about it for a second as they pull up outside of his dorm and it's bittersweet how quick the drive was. "Y-You… go out?!" he asks confused and now that they were parked he needed Kuro's attention. 

Kuro was a bit uncertain about Nazuna’s reaction, he couldn’t really make much of it though he was probably just as confused as he was. “Uh huh… would you want to go out with me sometime?” He asks again, he can feel his face heating up which was so unlike him; then again, he never really asked anyone out before. “That is.. if it’s not weird or anything.”

Nazuna just stares, his cheeks turning pink at Kuro's implications and he doesn't hesitate to lean across the seat and place his hands on either side of his face to kiss him, his heart pounding as he did. It lasts only a second before he pulls away with a soft smile on his lips. "Yes, apparently I like you… I just had to make sure," he giggles and he can't help but laugh more at the shocked expression on Kuro's face. 

Kuro looks at Nazuna shocked, he certainly wasn’t expecting this as a response to his question but he wasn’t at all complaining. Though the kiss only lasted a second, it didn’t fail to make Kuro’s heart pound against his chest and he already misses the feeling of Nazuna’s lips against his. “So you could have just kissed me and then left me hanging if you didn’t like me… asshole,” Kuro snickers softly and pulls Nazuna in for another and this time longer kiss, he needed to feel him again. 

Nazuna melts against his lips, a soft moan leaving him at how good it felt, how good Kuro felt. He had no idea he even liked him but now that Kuro brought it up apparently he had some hidden feelings. He pulls back enough to giggle and brush his nose against the others, "But I do like you so shut up, meanie." 

“And for some odd reason I like you,” Kuro laughs softly and leans back against his seat. He was still trying to process everything; from Nazuna being his volunteer to accepting his feelings, it was a weird day for sure. He wasn’t sure if he believes in fate, but it did feel like this was meant to happen like this. “So… Saturday then? I apologize in advance because I really don’t know what to do on dates.” 

Nazuna nods excitedly and laughs again, "It's okay Kuro-chin, we'll figure something out. I'd be happy just hanging out at your place," he smiles and unclasps his seatbelt so he can get out. "Text me anytime you want, maybe I'll even reply," he giggles as he gets out of the car and leans down before to say bye before shutting the door, "I'm happy I got to be your model."

“I guess it all worked out for the best. I’ll shoot you a text soon. Maybe we’ll see each other before Saturday if I need you for measurements again,” Kuro says with a softer smile. He didn’t want to say goodbye just yet, he had such a great time hanging out with Nazuna but at least he would be seeing him again real soon. 

Nazuna blows him a kiss before straightening up and shutting the car door, being gentler about it since Kuro told him to take it easy. He felt like he was on cloud 9, today was better than he could have ever imagined and he was in shock honestly. Now he couldn't even wait for their date which was only in a couple days. 


	6. Kuro/Nazuna

Saturday finally comes and Nazuna was a ball of energy from the minute he woke up, which was 7am due to excitement. His roommates didn't even try to calm him down since their efforts would be futile and nothing could ever calm Nazuna down. He showers, plans his outfit for an hour, and soon enough he was on his way to Kuro's based on the directions he gave him. He lived in a house with a few roommates but Kuro told him they would have the place to themselves so that was good. When he arrives, he quickly bangs on the door and he's all but vibrating in anticipation. 

The door opens and Nazuna is greeted by Kuro who steps aside to let him in. “Figured it was you from the loud banging. You’ve never been patient, have you?” Kuro teases and closes the door behind him. His house was really quiet since it was just him at home. He didn’t have to ask to have the house to himself, luckily his housemates all had plans to be somewhere else which aligned perfectly with his date with Nazuna. He was up early as well and cleaned the house, mostly just to calm his nerves. Kuro was never nervous about anything, but now he is fretting over what is his first date, but he knows he has nothing to worry about. After all, it’s Nazuna, someone he has known since high school.

"Nope! I've been excited to see you all day!" Nazuna smiles and kicks off his shoes then throws himself into Kuro's arms, squeezing his waist tight. "I missed you," he says softly and it was odd to say, considering earlier in the week he hadn't seen him in a long time, but it was true. 

“Even though you saw me just a few days ago?” Kuro chuckles softly and gently runs his hand along Nazuna’s waist before giving him a squeeze. Despite Nazuna insisting that he grew, it didn’t seem like he did and was still significantly smaller than him which Kuro finds that he really likes. “I guess I missed ya too. Just after one afternoon together I got used to your loud complaining. It’s too quiet without you.” He adds with a snicker. 

"Hmph! I try so hard to be nice and you're still mean!" Nazuna frowns and pushes him away before looking around, "So what are we gonna do? This is so strange isn't it?" he asks with a subtle tilt of his head. It was weird when you go from friendship to dating with someone you knew for years, what was okay? What should they do? He had no idea. 

“We’ll figure something out. I don’t know what to do for these sorts of things,” Kuro admits with an awkward chuckle and leads Nazuna to the living room. He wasn’t sure at all what to do, this was a first where he felt lost. Everything happened so quickly, he didn’t expect to ask Nazuna out, as glad as he was that he did, he wasn’t sure how to move forward. “We have more time today so we can actually talk and properly catch up. It’s a start,” Kuro says and sits on the couch next to Nazuna. “It is kinda strange. I didn’t really expect this even though I’m the one who asked you out.”

Nazuna giggles and pulls his knees up to his chest, resting against the back of the couch to face Kuro with a smile. "It is strange, I like it though. Since when have you liked me like that?" he asks him curiously, it was pretty out of nowhere to be asked out so he needed some answers. 

Kuro ponders the question, not really sure whether he even has an answer for that because quite honestly he didn’t know how long he had these lingering feelings for his friend. Clearly the feelings were there, he just never realized it. “I dunno…” Kuro admits with a subtle blush. “It’s weird, I kind of just started thinking about it the other day when we were talking.”

"Was it all the talk of high school? Did you think bad things about me too?! Bad Kuro-chin!" Nazuna teases and scoots closer to the other, finding it super cute how Kuro blushes redder.

Kuro rolls his eyes at Nazuna’s comment but his lips twitch into a small smile. “Who even thinks bad things about you? Sure you’re loud and obnoxious sometimes, but you were pretty nice,” Kuro smirks and manages to stop Nazuna from attacking him for this comment. “Nah, I can't think anything bad about you. I thought you were pretty great back then.”

"And I'm not great now?" Nazuna teases, "And I didn't mean bad like that, I meant naughty things," he smirks with a poke to Kuro's cheek. "You're funny, and you say I'm the innocent one," he adds with a laugh and he just loved being able to bug him like this, he was already having a great time being here. 

“You’re okay I guess. Still a headache,” Kuro smirks and gently ruffles Nazuna’s hair just to annoy him a bit more. It was kind of fun messing with him, Nazuna’s reactions were priceless and he knew how to joke back as well. “That just proves you have your head in the gutter unlike me. Besides, I actually never thought you were innocent if I’m honest.”

Nazuna just frowns at him but it quickly turns to a smirk at that reply, "Really? You thought I was naughty?" he asks with a soft blush to his cheeks, just thinking about such a thought made his heart race. 

“You look too innocent to actually be innocent. You know what they say, watch out for the innocent ones,” Kuro smirks as well and pinches Nazuna’s nose playfully. “Am I wrong about that? Probably not, since I did learn some of your history about what you got up to during our high school years,” Kuro teases. 

"Shut up!" Nazuna frowns and shoves Kuro's shoulder, he was really good at annoying him. "You should be thankful for that though, if you're dating me you'll get someone with experience," he grins and drapes his legs over Kuro's lap. 

“Yeah because that’s the only thing on my mind and the only reason I want to date you,” Kuro laughs at Nazuna’s comment. He lets Nazuna get comfortable, not minding his legs on his lap. He was glad that they could be comfortable enough around each other to tease each other like this. It felt natural and not as awkward as Kuro thought it would be given they saw each other after so long and Kuro asked him out, but it felt nice being around Nazuna. “Get your head out of the gutter, Nito,” he snickers and ruffles Nazuna’s hair, knowing just how much that annoys him. 

"Stop picking on me!" Nazuna groans and flops back on the couch, resting his head against the arm and his arms crossed over his chest. "But what if I don't wanna get my head out of the gutter?" he asks with a mischievous grin, just to tempt Kuro and tease him a bit further, he really was enjoying this date a lot already. 

“We’re seeing each other after a long time, not counting the other day. I think you can try to keep it in your pants,” Kuro shoots back with a snicker and rests his hand against Nazuna’s leg. Though they were just talking, he was really enjoying himself. This was one of the reasons he really enjoys Nazuna’s company as well, that they could just chill and talk and they would still be having such a good time. “You’ve been here for a few minutes. Don’t tell me you’re already horny.”

"Maybe I have a high libido, you don't know," Nazuna says simply and blows Kuro a kiss, giggling at how his cheeks flush, he could be so adorable. He didn't know what to expect from a date with Kuro but this wasn't it, though it was fun. 

“Whatever, just keep it in your pants,” Kuro snickers but the blush on his cheeks is evident. He pushes Nazuna’s legs off him and gets up, gesturing for Nazuna to follow him to the kitchen to get them both something to drink. “I’m no expert on dating, but is this really something one should talk about on the first date? Or is this you just warning me about what I’m getting myself into in case I want to run,” he adds with a teasing grin. 

"Oh come on, we've known each other for so long! It's not like this is some typical first date and we're just getting to know each other," Nazuna laughs and hops up on the counter which makes him almost the same height as Kuro, but still shorter, which he found ridiculous. "Maybe I am warning you, who knows?" he asks with a shrug and an innocent smile. 

Kuro laughs at his comment and places a glass of juice next to Nazuna on the counter. “Maybe I should take your warning seriously then,” Kuro smirks and moves to stand in front of Nazuna, finding it hilarious that he was still shorter than him even when he was sitting on the counter. “The counter really isn’t helping you, by that way,” he just has to comment to get back at Nazuna for teasing him so much. 

"Oh my god Kuro-chin shut up!" Nazuna groans and reaches out for Kuro's shoulders, pulling him closer and between his legs. "Why can you just be nice to me?" he pouts and drapes his arms over Kuro's shoulders, his heart fluttering with how close Kuro was, he looked and smelt so good it was overwhelming. 

“I don’t know. It’s just fun being mean to you,” Kuro grins and rests his hand against Nazuna’s waist, he has such a tiny frame on top of being so small, Kuro finds it to be just adorable. “You just have the cutest reactions, it’s fun bugging you,” he insists and was slightly red from their position and how close they were. However, he doesn’t at all mind it. 

"So you torment me for your own benefit?" Nazuna asks with a pout and reaches to grip Kuro's hair, giving it a teasing tug, "Why did I agree to a date with you? You're a cruel man," he adds with a grin and feeling Kuro's grip on his waist was killing him, his hands felt so big on his sides and right now he likes being small. 

“You agreed to it, it’s happening and it’s too late to back out now,” Kuro smirks, the feeling of Nazuna’s hand in his hair was making his heart flutter. It was a nice feeling, being this close to him. It all felt so right. “I’m not that cruel, I just think you’re cute when you get all annoyed. Can you blame me?” He asks with a grin and gently pulls Nazuna closer towards him ever so slightly. 

Nazuna likes how assertive Kuro could be, he honestly thought it was really hot but he was just going to keep those thoughts to himself. The way Kuro pulls him closer definitely didn't go unnoticed either and now Kuro's comment of him being horny on the first date was becoming a true thing, was he really that bad? "Kuro-chin~," he whines and wraps his arms tight around his neck so he could hug him close, squeeze him tight, and take in that delicious scent of his. "You're not nice, but you're pretty cute when you tease me so I can't complain," he admits and squeezes him a bit tighter. 

Kuro shifts to wrap his arms around Nazuna to return his embrace. He can’t help but smile when he feels Nazuna squeeze him tight which he reciprocates. “What do you mean I’m not nice? This is actually me being nice to you,” he insists with a snicker and brushes his fingers through Nazuna’s hair which feels so soft between his fingertips. He was someone who likes his space, but he finds he also likes having Nazuna close to him and doesn’t want to let go. The way Nazuna responds to his gestures doesn’t help at all either. 

It felt so good being held by Kuro, their size difference made him feel completely wrapped up in him and he loved it, Nazuna was in bliss. "You being nice to me is rare," Nazuna hums and buries his face into Kuro's neck, he was so warm and he felt so safe with him like this, he loved it already. "But you smell really good so I'll forgive you just this once." 

“You just make it too fun and easy to tease you. I can’t help it,” Kuro smirks but relaxes with Nazuna in his arms. He was glad they were long past the awkward first date talks, it did help them both out that they already knew each other and feel comfortable around each other as well. “But thank you for forgiving me. How will I ever repay your kindness?” Kuro chuckles softly and gives Nazuna a squeeze around his waist. 

"I dunno, maybe you should come up with something yourself," Nazuna giggles and leans back to be able to face him. "My kindness towards you is a once in a while thing, you better not take it for granted," he teases with a grin and moves his hands to rest them on Kuro's shoulders. 

“And you were saying that I’m mean? Am I not worth your kindness all the time?” Kuro asks with a grin and gives Nazuna a gentle squeeze around his waist. His heart flutters with the way Nazuna looks up at him, his eyes so soft and kind. “I’m offended, Nito. Your words have wounded me.” 

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Kuro-chin," Nazuna giggles and squirms under his hands, "I didn't meant to hurt you, I thought you were much stronger than that," he adds with a smirk and he just loved the grin Kuro had on his lips, his was gorgeous, especially this close up. 

“You wanna think before you speak? I think you’re forgetting that I’m much bigger than you are and can do this,” Kuro says as he easily picks Nazuna up off the counter and throws him over his shoulder with ease. Nazuna was small and pretty light, Kuro was strong as well so he barely felt like he was holding anything.

"Kuro-chin! Put me down!" Nazuna squeals and hits at his back, though despite his annoyance he couldn't help but laugh as he was carried, he found it attractive that Kuro could handle him so easily honestly. 

“Nah.. maybe I don’t feel like it,” Kuro snickers and adjusts Nazuna so he can carry him more comfortably over his shoulder. It was funny because Nazuna hitting his back wasn’t really making much of a difference either. “Maybe if you’ll be nicer then I’ll let you down. But I know that’s not very easy for you to do, being nice that is,” Kuro says with a teasing grin. 

"Kurwo-chin! I'll be nwice stop!" Nazuna insists and kicks his legs while he still hits at his back. "I'll do whatever wou want just let mwe go!" he didn't know what that statement would entail but he was desperate, he didn't want to be handled like he was tiny anymore it wasn't fair! Kuro had too much power over him and he didn't like it at the moment. 

“Okay okay,” Kuro chuckles and sets Nazuna back down on the counter. Nazuna doesn’t look impressed with him one bit but it was really sweet seeing him all annoyed and pouty. “Seems like I found a great way to make you behave,” Kuro jokes and brushes his fingers through Nazuna’s hair though he won’t dare try that again for now. Nazuna was small but also full of rage that shouldn’t be messed with too often, especially when the situation regards Nazuna’s height. 

"Hmph, you're so mwean!" Nazuna huffs and pushes Kuro away so he can hop down off the counter, "I should just leave wight now!" he threatens, though he would never, but he had to make Kuro worry just a little bit. So he moves around him and runs out of the kitchen with a grin on his face. 

Kuro’s a little worried that maybe he did upset Nazuna but then he sees the grin on his face. “Who knew you were such a drama queen,” Kuro snickers and goes after him. He feels a little bit silly going after Nazuna like this, but at the same time it was really fun as well. “Alright alright, I’m sorry, don’t leave,” Kuro apologizes with a smile and wraps his arms around Nazuna’s waist from behind when he catches up to him. “What can I do to earn your forgiveness?” He asks, just messing around. 

"Like I said earlier, you should come up with something, figure it out yourself!" Nazuna giggles and wiggles in his arms, his heart fluttering from being wrapped up in Kuro, he loved it but he also loved how playful he could be, it was so fun. 

“Oh how will I ever come up with something?” Kuro asks with a smirk and turns Nazuna around to face him. “You’re not very easily pleased so that’s maybe a difficult task you’ve given me there…” Kuro hums and gently brushes his thumb against Nazuna’s cheek before tracing his bottom lip with his fingertips just to get a reaction from him. 

Nazuna's eyes go wide from Kuro's touch and he stares up at him, his heart fluttering wildly, he didn't know he could be so bold but he was impressed. "I think you could please me Kuro-chin," he says quietly and keeps his gaze held on Kuro's, he was gorgeous like this and this was killing him. 

“You’re usually not easy to please,” Kuro teases but can feel his cheeks heating up from how soft Nazuna looks. He brings his free arm around Nazuna, his heart pounding against his chest as he pulls him in closer. He can’t hold himself back, Nazuna was too sweet and irresistible that he just can’t help himself. Kuro has to lean down being significantly taller than Nazuna, it’s not exactly comfortable but he doesn’t care; he leans down and presses his lips against Nazuna’s in a sweet and tender kiss, he was dying to do that since Nazuna got here. He really liked it when they kissed the other day and couldn’t stop thinking about how he wants to try it again. 

Nazuna gasps against his lips but easily settles against him, wrapping his arms up around his neck to pull him down and closer to deepen the kiss. Between all their teasing and how close they've been, he needed this, he'd been craving more since their kiss the other day. He dares to lick with tongue out, delicately touching it to Kuro's lips and he feels himself heat up, this was heavenly. 

Kuro lets out a soft content hum against Nazuna’s lips as he returns the kiss. He wraps both arms around his waist to pull him closer and ever so slightly parts his lips. He feels a shiver down his spine as their tongues delicately brush against each other. He gets a bit tired of having to bend down so he runs his hands along Nazuna’s thighs, gripping him securely so he can lift Nazuna up with ease. He didn’t want to let go and part, feeling like he could go on like forever and he wasn’t sure how he went on so many years without this. 

"Kuro-chin," Nazuna whispers against his lips, squeezing his arms tighter around his neck and delving his tongue into his mouth. He likes that Kuro could lift him easily for a moment like this, he was at a better angle and could kiss him even deeper, not to mention it felt too good being pressed to Kuro like this. He delicately tastes him, swiping his tongue along the roof of the others mouth then along his lip with a moan, he was really starting to think this man lied about not having previous experience. 

Kuro could feel himself getting lost in this perfect and wonderful man, it was a feeling he never felt before and was unexplainable. He moves carefully and swiftly and Nazuna finds himself with his back pressed up against the wall so Kuro can keep him as he delves into his mouth to kiss him deeper and get a better taste of him. Nazuna tastes sweet to him as he swipes his tongue into his mouth, his hands gripping the smaller man’s thighs as he sighs against his mouth. “Mmm.. does that make up for it?” Kuro asks as he pulls away with a gentle nip to Nazuna’s bottom lip. 

Nazuna meets his eyes as he tries to catch his breath, his heart racing as he feels his cheeks burn red, "Uh huh," is all he can say as he squeezes him tight, hugging him close and hiding his face into Kuro's neck. This was overwhelming and wonderful and it made his feelings even stronger. 

Kuro smiles softly and runs his fingers through Nazuna’s hair. He was feeling so many things right now, but he was beyond happy as well. Most of all he was grateful for that fateful day of seeing Nazuna again because it led to this. Sure things were still a little confusing but if he was sure about anything it was that he has strong feelings for his friend. “I’m glad I can make up for it then…” Kuro manages to say with a gentle smile and a kiss to the side of Nazuna’s head. When did he become this soft for anyone? Even he didn’t have the answer to that. 

"Kuro, can we cuddle?" Nazuna asks quietly and kisses along Kuro's neck, gently nipping at the skin which makes his heart flutter. He was feeling so desperate for his attention and for more from him, just snuggling up to him sounded like the best date ever. 

Kuro blushes at his question but he would be lying if he didn’t want that as well. He was glad Nazuna asked that, since he wasn’t sure if he would be able to; sure he was the first one to initiate the kiss this time but cuddling was a completely different story. “Sure.. I’d like that,” Kuro answers and sets Nazuna down on his feet. He takes his hand and leads him to his room since he has a tv there too and won’t be disturbed in case his housemates were to come home as well. 

They make themselves comfortable, Kuro wrapping his arm around Nazuna’s small frame to keep him close. He turns the tv on and plays a random movie, he doesn’t really care to pay much attention to it and just has it for background noise really rather than actually watching it. He feels his heart racing against his chest, though they were just cuddling this was intimate on a whole other level but he also really likes the contact and finds himself not wanting this day to ever end either. 

Nazuna shifts from his side to prop himself up on Kuro's chest, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair with a smile. "Hey Kuro-chin, I think you lied to me," he smirks at him and giggles as he kisses the top of his nose. 

“Hm? What did I lie to you about?” Kuro asks with a hum and brushes his fingers through Nazuna’s hair. He was really unsure about what he was referring to. 

"I think you lied about not having previous experience," Nazuna accuses him with a smirk. "The way you pressed me against the wall? That takes some creativity from past experiences," he grins and gives him a few kisses along his jaw. "Not to mention you're really good at kissing." 

“I had to do something, it was uncomfortable bending down like that to kiss you,” Kuro snickers and runs his hand along Nazuna’s back. He hums in satisfaction, feeling Nazuna’s soft kisses along his jaw. “Well I certainly didn’t lie to you. You know how it was for me in high school, I didn’t really have time for that sort of stuff,” he says with a soft chuckle. “Maybe I was just quick to learn you.” 

"You don't know me that well, calm down," Nazuna laughs, "I think you had to have kissed someone," he hums and taps his fingers along Kuro's chest as he thinks. "Maybe it was your group members? Maybe you got bored one day," he thinks aloud, mainly just to continue to tease him because it was fun. 

“I dunno… I mean one of them was a bit too uptight about everything and the other carried a sword. Wasn’t going to get anywhere with either one of them,” Kuro chuckles softly, not really bothered by Nazuna’s teasing. He doesn’t mind what he’s saying, he likes that they can joke around with each other like this. 

"I dunno~! Souma could be pretty cute when he wasn't trying to slice people," Nazuna giggles and gives Kuro's lips a quick, soft peck. "But, I do love the idea of me being your only experience," he adds with a grin and a soft blush at what that meant. He liked it a lot if he were being honest. 

“Oh yeah, he was fricking adorable when he wasn’t waving his sword around,” Kuro snickers, blushing slightly from Nazuna’s adorable giggle and actions. “But I’m all seriousness, like I said. I never really had the time for that sort of stuff. I was doing extra stuff at school with making outfits for not just my unit but other units too and then I would be at home because my sister was so little,” Kuro explains and presses a gentle kiss to Nazuna’s forehead. “But I am glad that things have calmed down. It’s nice being able to spend time with you like this.”

"Mmm me too… so are you gonna be my boyfriend Kuro-chin?" Nazuna asks curiously and he definitely didn't think he'd be getting a boyfriend anytime soon, let alone someone he went to school with. "'Cause I really like this and I think I could kiss you forever," he adds with a giggle. 

Kuro blushes at his question, he was a little surprised that Nazuna asked this so soon but then again, it wasn’t like they were complete strangers on their first date. They knew each other since high school and were already past the awkward getting to know each other phase years ago. He ponders the question, liking the idea of having a boyfriend, more specifically, having Nazuna. “Hmm.. I wouldn’t mind that,” Kuro says softly and looks at Nazuna with a soft smile. “I really like this as well.”

"So you'll be my Kuro-chin?!" Nazuna asks excitedly and gets up to excitedly jump onto Kuro's lap, placing his hands on his chest and looking down at him with a big smile. "I'm so happy, I didn't even know I liked you and now we're dating! Isn't that amazing?!"

“Oof..” Kuro groans when Nazuna jumps onto his lap. Sure, Nazuna was light and small but it still took him by surprise. “Guess I didn’t know I liked you until I saw you after so long,” Kuro chuckles softly and rests his hands against Nazuna’s hips, gently pulling him down to peck his lips. “But I want to try this… we don’t need that awkward few dates of getting to know each other, I don’t want to waste time like that.” 

"Waste time huh? Are you saying you want in my pants already?" Nazuna asks with a wink and can't stop his laugh at Kuro's blush, leaning in to kiss him again, his heart fluttering just at the thought of such. 

“God, do you think about anything else but that?” Kuro snickers and gently flicks Nazuna’s forehead in response to his comment. Despite his embarrassment he doesn’t mind Nazuna’s teasing, if anything he likes that they can make fun of each other like this. “You need to get your mind out of the gutter.” 

"You said it, not me!" Nazuna huffs and gets off Kuro's lap, flopping down beside him on his stomach. "I can't help that I have a pretty attractive boyfriend now either," he adds with a smile and pokes Kuro in the cheek with a giggle. 

“You’re too much with your dirty mind,” Kuro laughs softly and props himself up on his arm so he can face Nazuna. Definitely Nazuna was too much sometimes, but he really was a fun time and Kuro felt comfortable with him as well. “But I’ll gladly take that compliment.”

"Good! I'm being honest," Nazuna smiles and his heart flutters at the sight of his model-posed boyfriend lying beside him, I was really too gorgeous. "Also, I'm amazed your room isn't nasty, I expected a pigsty." 

“What? Why would my room be nasty?” Kuro asks with a laugh and shakes his head at Nazuna’s comment. “Are you forgetting that I took care of my household? I’m capable of keeping a house clean and keeping everyone fed and alive,” He insists and reaches over to ruffle Nazuna’s hair. “I’ll have you know, my room is probably the cleanest one here.”

"Yeah huh, sure, if you say so Kuro-chin," Nazuna taunts and he absolutely deserved the tickle fight that Kuro bestows on him at that, his erupting into a fit of giggles and trying desperately to kick him off, anything to make him stop. Despite not being able to breathe at the moment, today was perfect, he got himself a boyfriend and it was someone he had liked for years, he really couldn't be happier.


	7. Ritsu/Mao

Sunday rolls around and Ritsu is annoyed when he's awoken, who would bother waking him up on a Sunday? Sunday's were made for him to sleep all day, the fact someone was shaking him awake was a bit irritating. "I'm sleeping," he yawns and rolls back over in his bed, yanking the covers back over his head.

“Ritsu, it’s almost noon. You need to get out of bed.” Mao sighs and yanks the blanket off Ritsu. He can’t believe his boyfriend- well actually he can, Ritsu was practically nocturnal and slept through the day no matter how hard Mao tries to fix his routine. It had been years and still no change, Ritsu was stubborn but Mao was just as stubborn as he was. “Come on, I let you sleep in extra today. You need to get up and eat something. I even made breakfast for you.”

"Noon isn't extra," Ritsu frowns and curls back up on his side, covering his face with Mao's pillow on the opposite side of the bed. The idea of breakfast did sound good, but sleep sounded better, he hated waking up let alone on a Sunday. It just wasn't fair. 

“I’ve been up for 4 hours, be glad I didn’t wake you up then,” Mao sighs and pulls the pillow away. He grabs Ritsu’s hands and pulls him up to sit on the bed. Sometimes it feels like he was living with an overgrown toddler; for sure his boyfriend was a handful and it requires a special skill of patience to deal with him. Despite knowing Ritsu since childhood, even Mao feels at a loss with him at times. “Come on, Ritsu. You can’t just waste your entire day away in bed like this. Maybe you’ll actually learn to sleep at an appropriate time rather than staying up all night and bugging me then.”

"It's not that I can't learn, it's that I can't do it," Ritsu hums and grabs Mao's wrist, yanking him into their bed so he'd land on his back. He hovers over him with a grin and trails his fingers along his neck, "Unless~, can I have Maakun for breakfast?" he asks as he dips his head down to lick a stripe up his boyfriend's neck. 

Mao gasps feeling Ritsu’s tongue against his neck, this wasn’t anything new. If anything, it was routine and Mao was used to it by now. However, he was still weak towards any kind of attention to his neck, he was ticklish and sensitive there which Ritsu always took advantage of. “H-Hey, cut that out!” Mao complains as he tries to suppress a moan, he doesn’t want to give Ritsu the satisfaction. No, he needs to keep it together and get his lazy boyfriend out of bed and ready for the day. “Ritsu~ come on! Quit messing around!”

"Mmm but Maakun, you taste so good already," Ritsu hums and nibbles at the skin, his blood pumping hotter just from his actions, Mao was delectable. "I love the way you squirm under me, you're so adorable~. Are you sure you don't want this?" he teases as he trails his fingers down the other side of Mao's neck. 

“Ritsu~” Mao whines and bites down on his lip. Ritsu was always unfair. He got Ritsu to wake up but at what cost? He still wasn’t leaving the bed and now was trying to drag Mao down with him. He loves Ritsu more than anything but hates how weak he was to him and Ritsu knew exactly what he did to him. “I made breakfast for you and it’s going to get cold. Quit playing around,” Mao huffs, trying to stand his ground. “You and weird vampire stuff.”

"You know it's not just weird vampire stuff," Ritsu softly argues and lifts his head up to look at Mao, his gorgeous green eyes meeting his and the sight makes him smile. "You're so pretty, you're the only person who could ever get me out of bed." 

“So you say while giving me such a hard time,” Mao sighs but wraps his arms around Ritsu’s neck with a soft smile. He did manage to wake him up so Mao was taking it as a win. “Maybe you can be a good boy for once and actually wake up without making me go through so much trouble,” he insists with a soft laugh and kisses Ritsu’s nose. 

"Maakun, you make that sound so easy," Ritsu frowns and leans down to kiss Mao's lips with a soft moan, waking up sucked, but waking up to kiss his beloved was heavenly. He makes it last, keeping them connected until he licks along Mao's lip before backing away. "I guess I'll get up, since you went to the trouble of making us breakfast." 

A soft, quiet, whine leaves Mao’s lips when Ritsu breaks the kiss. Mao was the one who wanted Ritsu up in the first place but it was like Ritsu would cast a spell on him or something and he always finds himself close to giving in. However, he wasn’t about to do that. “That’s a good boy,” Mao smiles softly and pushes himself to sit up before Ritsu can get any ideas about keeping him in bed from his little slip up right there. “Go wash up quickly, you don’t want your breakfast getting cold, Ritchan.” Mao says with a smile and gives Ritsu a quick but sweet peck to his lips. 

Ritsu simply nods, stretches out his back with a yawn, and forces himself to head to the bathroom as Mao insisted. Waking up was just so hard, if he had his way he wouldn't be awake during the day ever, but if it was for Mao then he supposed it was worth getting up. He joins Mao at the dining table a moment later and as always, Mao made a lot, he liked making breakfast. "Mmm, Maakun you spoil me," he hums as he sits down. 

“Mhmm, I really do. Maybe I should stop spoiling you so much,” Mao laughs softly and hands Ritsu a plate so he can serve himself. He likes spoiling Ritsu, even if he blows into his face sometimes but he likes being able to take care of his boyfriend and childhood friend. “Eat up, maybe you’ll feel more energetic after you get some food and nutrients in you,” Mao smiles and reaches over to poke Ritsu’s cheek. 

"Why? Do you have plans for me today that need energy?" Ritsu asks with a grin as he takes a bite of bacon which was honestly delicious, Mao always made it perfectly crunchy. 

“Mhm, I definitely have plans for you that need energy,” Mao says with a playful smirk and starts eating his late breakfast. “We’re going to Rei’s house later on in the evening, so you’re going to need your energy for that,” he reminds him with a hum. Ritsu was definitely on better terms with Rei compared to high school. He didn’t actively try to avoid him but there were still times when he wasn’t exactly the kindest to him. Mao was hoping that they could patch things up soon, he wanted Ritsu to be on good terms with his family and he knew Ritsu wants that as well even if he won’t say it aloud. 

Ritsu's face just goes flat at that, he had forgotten Mao's plan of visiting his bug of a brother and now he wishes he never woke up. "Ugh Maakun, that's not fun," he frowns and takes another bite of bacon. He was far from excited and he planned on drawing out this breakfast as long as he could. "Can't we just stay in bed? That's a much better use of my energy." 

“Oh come on. Your brother has been asking to see you for a week now. We should visit him,” Mao insists and takes Ritsu’s hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. “We still have a good few hours until we go, we won’t be going until later in the evening when it isn’t so hot or sunny outside,” Mao adds. Ritsu was weak in the sun, so he didn’t want to make his boyfriend suffer by dragging him out in the afternoon when it was so bright and hot out. “Tell you what, if you promise not to give a hard time when we have to go… we can stay in bed for the rest of the afternoon. How does that sound?”

Ritsu's eyes light up at that and his face splits into a devilish grin, "Anything for Maakun," he says with a wink and brings his hand to his lips to place a kiss to the back of it. Honestly, he would do pretty much anything to have Mao in bed for an afternoon, that was simply heaven, so if dealing with his brother gets him his Maakun he won't complain. 

“Wipe that grin off your face before I change my mind,” Mao blushes but laughs as he flicks Ritsu’s forehead. Sometimes he has to give into Ritsu otherwise he will give him a hard time, living with him was like living with a child for sure. “But now you can’t complain when we have to go, and no being mean to your brother either.”

"Ugh fine, so many rules~" Ritsu groans and pokes at his breakfast with his fork, Mao was adorable but so stern. "But as long as I get my way with you in bed I'll comply," he says simply and pops a bite of his omelet into his mouth.

“You big baby,” Mao laughs softly and shakes his head. Ritsu was such a handful for sure, but he loves him regardless. Sure, he is a pain and lazy. But, he is also the sweetest and most loving person Mao knows. “Hmm… maybe I should make helping me clean up after breakfast a condition too,” he adds with a grin. 

"Why are you so mean?" Ritsu frowns and takes another bite of his breakfast. "If you add that, I'm adding that you let me bite you," he suggests with his typical smirk, he would have probably helped Mao cleanup anyway, but if he can get away with more he is going to try. 

“I’m not being mean. I’m being fair,” Mao smiles and kisses Ritsu’s head when he gets up so he can start cleaning up . Of course Ritsu has his own conditions which was no surprise to Mao. “Does it matter what I say? You’ll just end up doing whatever you want anyways,” he rolls his eyes but can’t help but laugh. 

Ritsu gets up, following Mao with his dishes and sets them down on the counter so he could wrap his arms around his waist from behind, "Mmm I can't help it, you taste so good~," he says softly and kisses along the side of Mao's neck, just his scent was intoxicating, he adored every bit of his perfect boyfriend. 

“H-Hey! Don’t be doing stuff like that when I’m trying to clean,” Mao whines but he can’t help but lean back against Ritsu. Sometimes he hates just how weak he was to everything that Ritsu does, but he can’t help himself. Despite his complaining, Ritsu was just perfect. He knew how to make Mao feel good and was always so sweet to him. 

"Mmm Maakun, you can still clean," Ritsu says simply and runs his hands along Mao's sides as he breathes in his delicious scent, resting his hands on his hips. He was only slightly taller than Mao now but it meant something, he loved having that tiny bit of height. 

Mao sighs softly and closes his eyes as he feels Ritsu’s hands against his hips. “How about you help me out so we can finish cleaning sooner?” Mao asks and turns his head to peck Ritsu’s cheek. He wiggles out of his grip so he can load the dishwasher, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get anything done otherwise. 

"But that's no fun," Ritsu sighs but does as he asked and runs the water in the sink to wash up the pans Mao used earlier, but was right, if he helped he'd have Mao in bed a lot faster and that was what he needed. "Maakun, do you wanna shower with me?" he asks him as he scrubs one of the pans. 

Mao did feel a bit tired from being up much earlier than Ritsu, so a nice shower did sound like a good idea. “Mmm.. Sure, I could use a shower,” Mao says with a smile and leans back against the counter when he’s done with the dishes and watches Ritsu. “A shower and then bed. That does sound like a nice afternoon before we have to go in the evening.”

"Doesn't it?" Ritsu asks with a grin and rinses the last of the pans then unplugs the drain, letting the water drain then sprays the bubbles away. "Let's go~," he says softly as he takes Mao's hand and leads them down the hall to their bathroom, shutting the door behind them. "I'm excited, I love showering with you." 

“Me too, since it’s something that doesn’t involve staying in bed for,” Mao laughs softly and turns the shower on, making sure it was a comfortable temperature for them both. He was really excited to get in the shower, it was always really relaxing and he loves anything with Ritsu. He gestures Ritsu over and starts unbuttoning his shirt. “But I suppose I’m happy to spend time with you as well~”

"Well thanks Maakun, you could sound happier about it," Ritsu smirks and the watches as Mao undoes his shirt then tosses it on the ground. He grips Mao's shirt and pulls it over his head and tosses it too. "You're so pretty," he hums as he grips the waistband of both Mao's pants and briefs and shoves them down too, leaving him entirely exposed, "Now you're even prettier~." 

“I’m just kidding. You know I love you,” Mao smiles and does the same with Ritsu’s bottoms and briefs. He grabs Ritsu’s hand and pulls him under the shower with him, immediately relaxing as he feels the warm water against his skin. “Oh that feels good~” Mao sighs contently and wraps his arms around Ritsu’s neck, pulling him in closer to him so they were both under the water. “See? Isn’t this nicer than lazing around in bed?”

"Only because you're so hot," Ritsu grins and wraps his arms around Mao's waist, pulling him flush against himself which felt so good mixed with the warm water. He nuzzles into Mao's hair and takes in his scent, he loved the smell of his hair, it smelt just so  _ Mao.  _ "Mmm, I love you so much Maakun." 

“I love you too Ritchan,” Mao smiles softly and nuzzles against Ritsu’s cheek. It’s so sweet seeing how Ritsu lights up whenever he uses the adorable childhood nickname he has for him. Sure Ritsu was a handful and whines a lot, but he was also the cutest and sweetest thing. He gently moves back enough so he’s facing Ritsu, his cheeks flushed and his heart fluttering at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend in front of him. “I love you a lot. Even if you’re childish and annoying most times~” he teases with a grin. 

"I'm so lucky," Ritsu smiles and leans in to kiss his lips, so softly, just savouring the moment and how soft Mao's lips were. He could kiss him forever if he was as aloud, this was one of his most favourite activities. "I adore my Maakun and his patience," he adds as he runs his hands along Mao's back, keeping him close.

“Mmm… I’m just as lucky,” Mao whispered against his lips, a soft, content moan escaping his lips as he kisses him back. Ritsu was always so soft with his touches and kisses which drove Mao crazy. “I guess you’re not so bad… I have you to thank for my patience,” Mao laughs softly and runs his fingers through Ritsu’s hair. 

"See, I'm helpful," Ritsu grins and turns Mao under the water, taking the pin out of his hair and setting on the shelf before leaning his head back into the water. He massages his scalp to help him relax and because Mao under the water like this was always a gorgeous sight. 

Mao smiles and closes his eyes when he feels Ritsu massaging his scalp. Ritsu always took the best care of him as he did for him. He always knew how to help him relax as well. “Hmmm… you’re so good to me Ritchan,” Mao sighs and leans back against Ritsu. The water and then Ritsu, both feeling so amazing. He was in complete bliss. 

"You deserve it," Ritsu smiles and slightly blushes from Mao's childhood nickname, just hearing that made him want to spoil him even more. He reaches to grab some shampoo and massages it into Mao's hair, his heart fluttering at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend looking so adorable for him, he was so blessed to have him. 

Mao tilts his head back under the water to rinse out the shampoo when Ritsu is done lathering it into his hair. He loves the attention and the care from his boyfriend, he really couldn’t complain. Even he likes being spoiled by him every once in a while. But something Mao loves more than that is spoiling Ritsu. Once Mao’s hair is thoroughly washed, he switches places with Ritsu to return the favour. He runs his fingers through Ritsu’s already dampened hair before grabbing the shampoo to massage it into his scalp. He smiles as he uses his fingernails to massage at his scalp. “Just don’t fall asleep on me here, it won’t be fun if you fall asleep in the shower,” Mao laughs as he sees Ritsu starting to relax. 

"Mmmm, but it feels so good~," Ritsu hums and rests his hands on Mao's waist to keep himself grounded enough to stay standing, it really wouldn't be good if he fell asleep and face planted. "You're gonna make me want to go back to bed and sleep at this rate," he adds with a smile and rests his forehead on Mao's shoulder from tiredness. 

“You haven’t even been up for an hour,” Mao shakes his head at his boyfriend though he can’t help but smile. As lazy as Ritsu is, he was pretty cute when he got like this. “I want you to stay awake for me~” Mao whines playfully and turns Ritsu under the shower so he can rinse the shampoo from his hair. “I want Ritchan to give me attention~” 

As if Ritsu stood a chance to Mao being so adorable, he lets him rinse out his hair before he tightens his grip on his waist and pushes him back against the shower wall, standing between his legs, "I'll give you all the attention you want," he says in his sultry voice and kisses him harder, deeper than their previous. He couldn't handle when Mao would whine like that, he sounded so cute and sexy and it drove him wild, he absolutely loved it. He pushes his hair back after tolerating it being in his face for a minute then he's back on Mao, tasting every inch of his mouth that he could. 

Mao lets out a noise of surprise when he feels his back hit the shower wall and then Ritsu’s lips against his. He was trying to keep Ritsu motivated enough to stay awake and got more than he bargained for but he wasn’t complaining. “Mph.. Ritsu…” Mao whispers against his lips, kissing him back with all he has. He doesn’t find the strength or will in himself to push Ritsu away. Honestly, he could be just as desperate and as bad as Ritsu, the only difference was he knew there was a time and place for everything. Right now, they didn’t have anything else to do for a while but he gladly welcomes Ritsu’s actions and kisses him back, pouring in every bit of passion and love he has for him. 

Ritsu loved how Mao would let himself go with him, he was normally such a stickler for staying on schedule, which is what made him the best student council president, but it was heaven when he focused just on him. "You taste so good~ Maakun," he moans against his mouth and bites his lip, pulling away enough to make it down to Mao's neck where he instantly sucks in a deep hickey, which was definitely going to be in trouble for but by the way Mao moaned he wasn't in trouble yet. 

Mao feels himself getting lost with everything Ritsu does to him, even he couldn’t keep himself intact and Ritsu knows just what he’s doing to him which was kind of annoying sometimes. He can’t even contain himself when Ritsu sucks on his neck, knowing that’s going to leave a mark and they were being expected at Ritsu’s brother’s house this evening so that was going to be troublesome to hide now. Mao wants to scold him, but he can’t find it in himself to do so at the moment which was also Ritsu’s fault. “Ritsu… w-we should probably get out of the shower,” Mao manages to stutter out as he clings onto Ritsu, already feeling so weak in his knees. 

"Mmm why? We can stay clean in here," Ritsu hums and brings his gaze back up to Mao's, his eyes were the brightest shade of green right now that contrasted with his wet hair so that well, he looked delicious and he needed him. "Maakun, come on~, let me bite you just a little bit ~, please?" he asks with a grin as he trails his fingers down the side of his neck, just barely touching his skin. 

Mao wants to say no, he knows it’s going to leave a mark and he already has one that he needs to cover now…. but, he doesn’t have it in him to say no. He wants this, he wants to feel Ritsu as embarrassing as it is for him to admit it. “F-Fine…” Mao shivers and grips Ritsu’s shoulders tight to keep him close. “I-I want you to do it.”

Ritsu feels like a kid in a candy shop at that answer, his heart racing with anticipation, "God, you spoil me," he grins as he kisses Mao's lips, moving his hands to his waist and gripping him tight. "I know you want me to, you love it," he teases as he effortlessly spins him around, pressing his front into the shower wall. "I can bite lower so you can hide it, since I know you'll worry," he compromises then places kisses along his shoulder. 

“Don’t make me change my mind,” Mao tries to sound stern but fails to do so as a soft moan leaves his lips. He turns his head slightly to look at Ritsu and it’s honestly a mistake seeing how gorgeous Ritsu looks behind him and under the shower. “Ritchan…” Mao whispers as he feels Ritsu’s lips against his shoulder. 

Ritsu takes in a deep breath to steady himself, Mao's voice sounded so sweet like that and he looks so gorgeous, he wanted to give him the world. "Shhh, I'll be gentle," he says softly and wraps his arms tightly around his waist, kissing his shoulder again before biting into him with a moan. He made sure to do it lower on Mao's shoulder so his shirt could hide it and he prayed it didn't hurt too much there, but with the way Mao leans back into him he thinks he must like it, so he holds him close as he savours his exquisite taste. 

Mao gasps when he feels Ritsu bite down onto his shoulder; it does hurt as he feels his fangs piercing into his skin but at the same time he doesn’t at all hate the feeling. It’s also pleasurable in an odd way and he always finds himself enjoying himself more than he should. “R-Ritchan~” Mao moans out, gently biting down on his own bottom lip and reaches back to grip Ritsu’s hair to keep him close. His knees are quivering, feeling like he could collapse at any given moment just from this so he’s thankful for Ritsu who’s holding onto him. He can tell Ritsu enjoys this a lot, though he probably wouldn’t admit it, he likes being of use to Ritsu like this. 

Mao tastes like cinnamon and it always makes Ritsu insatiable, he knows to not take a lot but with the way Mao is gripping his hair and the soft moans he lets out it's really hard to control himself. He keeps one arm secured at his waist and moves the other to run his hand up his chest, to feel the way his breath slowly rises and falls, how his heart steadily beats. He forces himself to stop after another second and licks the area clean before leaving soft kisses everywhere along his shoulder, "Maakun, I love you so much~" 

“I-I love you too…” Mao breathes out, letting out a soft whine when he feels Ritsu’s fangs extract from his shoulder. Previously Mao would be terrified if Ritsu even joked about biting him, and now it’s almost embarrassing to admit that he rather enjoys it a lot. He can’t deny that all this along with all the attention he was receiving from Ritsu has him excited and he isn't ready for this to be over just yet. 


	8. Ritsu/Mao (SMUT)

What should have been a quick feed for Ritsu definitely escalates far too quickly as Mao keeps his grip in his hair, not wanting Ritsu to stop. Ritsu knows he can’t take more than he already did. The last thing he needs is his boyfriend collapsing on him in the shower because he doesn’t know better than to fall into Mao’s urges. To think, Mao was always hesitant about this, but now he’s quick to fall weak under Ritsu. 

Ritsu licks along the tiny punctures on Mao’s shoulder, peppering sweet kisses along the area before moving up along his neck. The soft little gasps and moans to leave Mao’s lips have him feeling more confident that he’s doing something right. Ritsu loves being spoiled by Mao, he loves his attention, but he also loves spoiling his boyfriend every now and then. “Maakun~ is this all it takes for you?” Ritsu says with a soft giggle which makes Mao’s heart flutter. He buries his face in Mao’s neck, inhaling his scent as he kisses and nips at his skin, resisting the urges to bite down into his flesh. It was difficult since Mao smells as delicious as he tastes. 

“Sh-shut up… you’re the one who started this,” Mao struggles to even form words in this state. It’s almost embarrassing what a mess he already is when Ritsu barely even touched him. It was like he was touch starved which wasn’t at all the case; with how much constant attention Ritsu needs, more of wants, they always make time for each other. Mao, however, was always quick to fall apart whenever Ritsu decides he wants to take initiative. 

“Maybe so… but you’re enjoying this quite a bit, aren’t you?” Ritsu whispers in his ear, giving his earlobe a gentle nip which makes his cock twitch. It’s as if Ritsu knows he’s already hard as his hand slowly makes its way down his torso and grasps his length, smirking at the result of his actions. “To think Maakun used to cry whenever I would pretend to bite him, and now it gets you all excited for me~” Ritsu says in a sultry tone as he drags his palm along Mao’s shaft just to tease him a bit more.

Mao is already falling apart just from Ritsu’s teasing and he hates it. He hates that Ritsu knows exactly what he’s doing to him and god would he just love to wipe that smirk off his face. “Ritsu… enough teasing,” Mao mutters and grabs Ritsu’s wrist, trying to urge him to do more. Ritsu, on the other hand, has other plans for him.

“Tsk.. Maakun needs to be more patient,” Ritsu hums and grabs Mao’s wrists, pinning them against the wall. He wants to take his time. He wants to drag it out a little bit before the main act itself. Sure, he was aching just as much for Mao, but he wants to be the one to spoil his boyfriend today. Keeping his grip on Mao’s wrists, he starts moving back along his neck, peppering featherlight kisses along his soft skin. He takes his time appreciating the feeling of Mao’s skin against his lips, resisting the urge to bite down onto his perfect slightly tan skin and mark him so the whole world knows who he belongs to. He was already going to be in enough trouble because of the previous hickey that he left on his neck, he doesn’t want to push his luck any more than he already has. Reluctantly, Ritsu leaves his neck and makes his way down, kissing along Mao’s shoulder blades, sucking deep marks there since Mao can’t complain about someone seeing. He has to release his grip on Mao’s wrists but is pleased when his boyfriend behaves himself and keeps his hands where they are.

“Ritsu… I need you to do something. It hurts,” Mao whimpers, biting down on his own bottom lip as he feels Ritsu’s lips and teeth travelling further down his spine until Ritsu is on his knees. He feels a shiver as Ritsu’s cool fingers brush against his hips, keeping him in place as he feels Ritsu’s lips against the sensitive parts of his thighs. Involuntarily, Mao rubs his thighs together, squeezing them which earns him a dissatisfied huff from Ritsu and a rather harsh bite to his thigh. “R-Ritsu!”

“You need to relax…” Ritsu huffs but gives the spot an apologetic lick and kiss to sooth the sharp pain. “Relax, Maakun. Let yourself go and let me take good care of you~ the faster you cooperate, the faster you’ll get what you want.”

Knowing how stubborn Ritsu can be, Mao gives in and relaxes his muscles. He grips the wall to the best of his ability and turns his head to look down at his boyfriend which was a mistake. Ritsu looks gorgeous down on his knees, his hair wet and plastered to his face. His cheeks flushed a warm pink from the shower and if Mao wasn’t before, he was absolutely dying for him. 

“That’s a good boy~ Now turn around for me,” Ritsu instructs and grips Mao’s hips again, urging him to turn around and is pleased at how well Mao listens to him. Their eyes meet and Ritsu can feel his heart fluttering at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend; the way his hair was pushed back and out of his eyes, the way he looked down at him, his bottom lip between his teeth. “Mmm.. You’re so beautiful, Maakun~” Ritsu whispers softly and wraps his hand around Mao’s cock, swiping his thumb along the tip which earns him a groan from his boyfriend.

“R-Ritsu…” Mao gasps out, one hand gripping the wall to the best of his ability, his free hand in Ritsu’s hair, pushing it back out of his eyes so he can get a better look at his boyfriend’s face. He licks his lips in anticipation, watching every move Ritsu makes attentively. Ritsu looks gorgeous down on his knees with his hands around Mao, giving him slow, gentle strokes. “Y-You’re killing me here, Ritsu…”

Ritsu smiles proudly at him, keeping his eyes locked with Mao’s as he continues to delicately drag his hands up and down his cock, dragging out his actions just to torture him a little bit more before he gives him what he wants. “Mmm.. I think I’ve dragged this out long enough~” Ritsu hums and without breaking eye contact licks up along the base of Mao’s length before taking him into his mouth in one go.

There’s no denying that Ritsu is skilled with his mouth. Often, Mao teases him about how there’s at least some use for it but for now he finds himself completely falling apart as he feels himself being taken into Ritsu’s mouth. “God, Ritsu…~” 

Ritsu smirks around him, clearly proud of the reaction he was getting from his boyfriend. Ritsu loves messing with him like this. He loves dragging things out just to get Mao all bothered and desperate before going right in for it. “Maakun’s already a mess from just this… You’re too easy~” Ritsu smirks and takes him into his mouth once again. He grips his length with his free hand, the other gripping his hips to keep him in place, and slowly starts working him with his mouth, giving him little sucks, giving soft moans which send vibrations through Mao.

“Y-You’re going to make me cum like this-” Mao starts but is cut off by his moans when Ritsu gives him a harder suck. His grip tightens in Ritsu’s hair, taking all his willpower to not thrust into Ritsu’s mouth like that. Normally, Ritsu wouldn’t mind that kind of rough treatment, but his grip on Mao’s hips says he wants to do the work. 

“That’s the point,” Ritsu says when he pulls off Mao and gives a delicate lick to the head as he continues to jerk him off with his hands. “Cum for me~” with that, Ritsu takes him back into his mouth, their eyes locked as he starts bobbing his head, dragging his tongue along the base of his cock every now and then and giving Mao a hard suck as well. Hearing Mao just fall apart in soft whimpers and moans sure does a lot for his ego as he tells himself that he’s the only one who can satisfy Mao like this. Being so lost in his thoughts, he almost doesn’t hear Mao’s second warning and snaps back into reality when he feels Mao’s grip tighten in his locks when he cums into Ritsu’s mouth with a sharp gasp and thrust of his hips.

Mao was thankful for Ritsu holding him up, his thighs quivering as Ritsu helped him ride out his orgasm. A soft whimper leaves his lips as he feels Ritsu pull off him. Mao opens his eyes to meet Ritsu’s, his heart pounding against his chest as he watches him wipe his chin with the back of his hand and gets back up on his feet.

“You really are too easy, Maakun~” Ritsu sings and rests his hand against Mao’s hips with a smirk. He was clearly far too proud of himself which found to be downright annoying.

Rolling his eyes, Mao scoffs and pulls Ritsu in by his shoulders and into a kiss to shut him up. He doesn’t care where his mouth has just been and kisses him with all he has and he can still taste himself on Ritsu’s mouth which is kind of hot. “Are you going to keep boasting or are you going to fuck me?” Mao mutters against Ritsu’s lips, not having quite enough just yet.

Ritsu doesn’t need anymore of an invitation and within seconds spins Mao around to press him against the shower wall. He almost forgets his own neglected state, his erection throbbing, aching and uncomfortable, needing to feel his perfect boyfriend. “Whatever my Maakun wants~” Ritsu grabs the bottle of lube they keep in the bathroom and feels his heart stop when Mao positions himself with his hips and ass out so Ritsu can get better access to him, his hands and forearms against the shower wall. As fun shower sex can be, it’s also a little restricting so they have to make do with the space they have. Seeing Mao putting himself on display like this has Ritsu’s cock twitching and it takes everything in him to not pound into him like that. Without wasting another second, Ritsu generously coats his fingers with the lubricant and rubs two fingers at Mao’s entrance, his free hand spreading him apart, Mao biting his lip in anticipation. Ritsu slowly slips two of his fingers inside of him, smirking at how they go in with ease. “Mmm… You already seem pretty prepared for me, Maakun. Probably from last night. You should have said something.”

“I-I could have…” Mao stutters out, trying his best not to fall apart just from Ritsu’s fingers and give him the satisfaction, but just that alone feels so good. “But I like seeing you actually do some work~” he says with a smirk and turns his face to look at Ritsu who just smiles and pecks his lips.

“Only for Maakun,” Ritsu whispers against his lips, kissing him with more meaning this time. He loves what a sassy little thing his Mao can be and only urges him to get this over with quicker so he can take him. Ritsu doesn’t waste too much time with this since Mao seemed to be pretty much ready, but makes sure to still pay attention as he works his digits inside of him, eventually adding a third as he works him open.

Mao was growing more and more impatient. As good as Ritsu’s fingers feel inside of him, he wants more. “Ritsu.. Ahh~ hurry, please…” Mao begs and tilts his head to the side when he feels his boyfriend’s lips against his neck, giving him slow and sweet kisses. “Ritsu, please… I can’t wait any longer. I-I need you…”

Ritsu happily obliges and removes his fingers from Mao so he can grasp his own length, groaning from just his touch alone but he doesn’t let himself get carried away with that. He lines himself up against Mao’s gaping hole, rubbing himself against his entrance before pushing himself inside on him bit by bit while spreading his cheeks apart with his hands. He groans as he feels Mao clenching around him and feels like he could cum just from that sensation but holds himself back. “D-Do you want me to go slow?” Ritsu breathes out to ask and presses a sweet kiss to Mao’s shoulder blades, giving him sweet little nips as he pushes himself all the way in.

“N-No.. I don’t want you to hold back. Please, I need you so bad~” Mao moans, biting down on his lip as Ritsu wastes no time and does as he is told. 

Ritsu grips Mao’s hips and starts off with deep, meaningful thrusts, making sure Mao feels every inch of him and vice versa. The way Mao moans and drags his nails along the shower wall before gripping Ritsu’s wrists, encouraging him to go faster. Ritsu loves that about Mao, as sweet and gentle as he is, he can take quite a bit and is usually the one to push Ritsu during these moments. “Maakun…” Ritsu moans out, his lips against Mao’s neck, his fingers digging into his hips so hard he’s certain it’s going to leave Mao bruised but he can’t help it. Ritsu draws back his hips, slamming into him harder and deeper, making sure to angle himself with each thrust to find Mao’s sweet spot. 

“T-There! Right there! D-Don’t stop!” Mao cries out, tears pricking his eyes as Ritsu hits his prostate, his thighs burning as he struggles to keep himself up. Ritsu always knows how to fuck him right and now that he found his prostate, he wasn’t going to last much longer. “I-I’m close.. J-Just a bit more…” he groans, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw some blood. He barely lasts a few seconds as Ritsu reaches over and grasps his length, giving him fast strokes, making him cum all over his hand with a sharp moan and cries. He feels pleasure rippling through his veins, his entire body aching and trembling as Ritsu picks up his pace and strokes him through his orgasm. Mao pushes himself back, trying his hardest to move against Ritsu. As exhausted as he is, he wants Ritsu to feel as good as he did, he wants Ritsu to cum as well. “Cum for me,  _ Ritchan…” _

As if Ritsu ever stood a chance, that name and the way Mao looks back at him with lustful eyes throws him off the edge and makes him cum. His grip tightens around Mao’s hips, his nails digging into his perfect skin and he buries himself into his boyfriend and fills him up with a low groan. “Maakun…” Ritsu breathes out, gradually slowing down his pace to ride out his orgasm and as exhausted as they both are, he’s kind of disappointed it’s over. Not that either of them have the energy to go another round after this. “Are you okay? Was that too much?” Ritsu asks with slight concern once he’s able to gather himself after his orgasm. He starts peppering kisses along Mao’s neck and cheek, earning a soft chuckle from his boyfriend.

“It was perfect… You were perfect,” Mao reassures him and turns his head to meet Ritsu’s lips in a sweet kiss, his hand caressing his cheek and he feels himself starting to calm down though it hurts to stand now. He was thankful to Ritsu for holding him up otherwise he would have collapsed with his legs practically feeling like jelly.

“I’m glad. I like spoiling my Maakun…” Ritsu whispers against Mao’s lips, giving him another sweet kiss. As exhausted as they both were, they were both always especially affectionate after sex though Ritsu reminds himself that they were still in the shower. Reluctantly, Ritsu pulls out which earns him a soft whine from Mao. “I need to clean us up… and then we can go to bed and relax the rest of the afternoon.”

Mao wants to make a comment about whether this was Ritsu’s plan to begin with; to tire him out and then spend the rest of the day in bed but he’s too tired and also in extreme bliss to do so. Staying in bed and snuggling with Ritsu doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Besides, he’s going to need his rest and regain his energy if they’re going to be visiting Rei and Kaoru later in the evening; he’s not letting Ritsu get out of that so easily. But, for the meanwhile, he’s just looking to spend the rest of the afternoon with his boyfriend. “Mmm sounds good… I love you, Ritchan.”

“I love you too, Maakun.”


	9. Ritsu/Mao & Rei/Kaoru

Evening soon approached and as expected Mao was having a hard time getting Ritsu out of bed. He knows he’s just trying to stall going to see Rei as he’s usually more active around this time. However, Mao was just as stubborn as Ritsu and managed to get his boyfriend out of bed and ready to visit his brother. On top of that, Mao was having a whole other crisis that hit him as he was getting dressed. “Ritsu~! What did I say about leaving marks here?!” Mao whines, referring to the deep bruise on his neck. This was going to be a pain to hide and he really wasn’t looking forward to going to his boyfriend’s brother’s house like this.

"Maakun, you liked it~" Ritsu hums from his spot where he was seated on the edge of their bed. "I can cover it, Nacchan taught me tricks back in the day," he grins as he gets up to look through the bottom drawer of their nightstand to find a concealer pack he's had for awhile. "Come," he becks to Mao and has him sit down so he can get to work on hiding the dark bruise. 

Mao sighs and sits down next to him, he pulls his collar down so they won’t get any makeup on his shirt. Rei and Kaoru both had an eye for the smallest things so he didn’t want to risk them getting suspicious or asking why he has makeup on his shirt. “You really need to be careful,” Mao insists as Ritsu gets to covering the bruise with a concealer. “Do you really want your brother seeing something like that?”

"Maybe… then he’ll know I'm better than him," Ritsu hums as he gently dabs at the bruise to camouflage it. "Don't worry, at least I bit you where you can hide it, I was careful about that. You should be thankful," he grins and gives Mao a kiss on the cheek. 

“It’s not a competition with your brother. Besides, he has his own relationship,” Mao reminds him with a soft laugh and buttons up his shirt when Ritsu’s done covering his bruise. “But I appreciate you being mindful about not biting me where it can be seen,” he says with a smile and pulls Ritsu up on his feet and pecks his lips. “But we should get going now. And please try to be nice.”

"Ugh fine, I'll do my best, but only for you," Ritsu insists and follows Mao along and out of the house. They didn't live far from Rei and Kaoru's place, they got their own house not too long ago and honestly, Ritsu was proud of his brother for that but he wouldn't ever admit it. So when they get there and Mao knocks on the door, it takes everything in him to not make a snide remark towards his brother. 

The door opens moments later and they’re met by Rei who seems beyond thrilled that Ritsu actually came. He knows that it was probably Mao’s convincing that brought Ritsu here so he was honestly quite thankful for that. “What a pleasant surprise,” Rei smiles as if he wasn’t expecting them to show up. He steps aside to let the couple in and the gloomy aura around Ritsu doesn’t go unnoticed but he wasn’t foreign to getting the cold shoulder from his adorable little brother. Mao greets him with a polite smile and gently pulls Ritsu along by his hand who whines as he’s pulled inside. Sure, he wasn’t as hostile towards Rei as he used to be in highschool, but in Mao’s opinion he still needs to work on being nicer to him. 

"You knew we were coming anija," Ritsu sighs as he kicks his shoes off and keeps his hand clasped with Mao's, he just needed to keep him close. 

"It's still a wonderful surprise, I love seeing you my adorable little brother," Rei beams and leads them into their home to the kitchen since there was an island to sit at, as well as Kaoru was there cleaning up too. 

“He’s been talking about you coming over nonstop today. It’s a little annoying actually,” Kaoru laughs softly and gives the two a nod as they follow Rei into the kitchen. “But it did get him out of his coffin willingly. I didn’t have to drag him out so it really saved me the trouble,” he adds with a smirk to Rei who just smiles back. Kaoru was glad that Ritsu agreed to come over given how excited Rei was to see his precious brother. He knows just how much this means to his boyfriend. 

Mao can relate all too well to Kaoru’s struggles with living with a Sakuma. Over the last while, they actually bonded and became rather good friends with complaining to each other about their pain in the ass boyfriends. “I wish Ritsu was that enthusiastic. It took me forever to make him get out of bed,” he says with a sigh and shakes his head. “But don’t worry! I know he’s actually really happy to see you!” He quickly reassures Rei. 

"I know, I know him well," Rei winks as he leans against the counter beside where Kaoru was and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Shut up, you do not," Ritsu huffs which earns him an elbow to the ribs from Mao, he knew he deserved it, but he couldn't stand how Rei would act like he knew him so well when he really didn't. "It's just so wonderful to see you anija," he adds with a forced smile to appease Mao who just sighs. 

Kaoru snickers at the sight, it was honestly priceless seeing Ritsu forced to be nice to Rei and the fact that Rei wasn’t even fazed by his forced kindness. It was always an interesting time when the two brothers would be hanging out, though he did hope they’d be able to settle their differences...well differences on Ritsu’s side. “Just try to get along with this old man today,” he says to Ritsu with a smile. “If not his sake then for mine. I have to listen to him whine later and you know how annoying he can get.” He adds with a wink. 

Ritsu snorts and shakes his head, "Alright alright, just for you Kaoru-san," he winks back at him then looks back at his brother. "Ah, how are you?" he asks simply and Mao internally face-palms, his boyfriend was such an idiot sometimes. 

“I’ve been well,” Rei answers with a soft chuckle. Despite being told to be nice, he does appreciate Ritsu’s efforts. If anything, he was just thankful that Ritsu was able to be convinced to even see him compared to highschool when he practically disowned him for a good while. “Taking time off from travelling around for gigs. It can get a bit tiring for an old man like me,” he says with a sigh and Kaoru just rolls his eyes. 

“God you two are so similar,” Mao snickers and shakes his head at Rei’s comment. “What is it with you brother’s and acting like old men? You’re in your early twenties!” 

"We're old souls," Ritsu says simply with a grin and Rei nods in agreement, to his own annoyance, but obviously he had to since they were the same. "It's just so tiring living like this, I definitely feel like I'm a hundred," he adds with a dramatic sigh. 

“You call yourself an old soul but you’re also an overgrown child,” Mao shoots back with a snicker. “Sometimes it’s like I’m raising a toddler rather than living with my boyfriend with all your whining and crying over everything,” he says and reaches over to give Ritsu a gentle pat on his cheek when he pouts at his comment. 

"God right? And you know Rei is a lot worse," Kaoru snorts and rolls his eyes when Rei gives him a pout. "Don't look at me like that, you know it's true. You literally cried last night because I wouldn't make you hot chocolate." 

“Hey… this isn’t an opportunity for you two to team up on us and make fun of us,” Ritsu insists with a pout. The worst part about having to be here was that Mao and Kaoru get along pretty well so they always like to take the opportunity to complain about both brother’s and their habits. “I can’t say the same about anija… but I’m not all that bad you know.”

Rei was amused by the conversation, he can’t deny that they were right. Ritsu was a bit of a handful for now and he would know better than anyone. He couldn’t deny that he could be a bit much too sometimes. “Ah, you talk about me being a pain. But you’re just as bad as I am Kaoru,” Rei says with a snicker. “You set yourself to act like an angel, but you can be just as immature and a handful actually. Now, I can’t say much about Isara-kun though.”

"I'm not nearly as bad as you," Kaoru laughs and runs his hand along Rei's back, he loved him to bits even if he could be immature. "Mao beats us all and always has, that's how he became student council pres," he adds with a grin to Mao who just laughs and nods. 

"Yep, I grew up with Ritsu so I've been dealing with him since I was a kid… I guess I've just always had to be the mature one," he shrugs and looks to Ritsu who just gives him a confused shrug, acting like he had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Maakun, don’t forget that I’m still older than you~ if anyone’s a baby, it’s you,” Ritsu insists and wraps his arms around Mao’s waist from behind, pulling him close. Ritsu never cares for boundaries. He doesn’t care that they’re at his brother’s house right now. Mao is a little embarrassed but at the same time he’s also used to his boyfriend being all needy and clingy. 

"Then why is it you who acts like the baby?" Mao asks and shakes his head, giving Ritsu a kiss on the cheek despite him being a pain, like he always was. 

"Oh, you two are so cute," Rei sighs as he watches his brother, he just loved seeing him so happy, that's really all he ever wanted for him. "Such a perfect pair, made for each other since they were young. Aren't they adorable?" he asks Kaoru who just laughs at his boyfriends theatrics. 

“Ugh, stop being a gross pervert anija,” Ritsu groans and squeezes Mao around his waist to keep him close. He knows Rei means well with his comment and it’s purely just a compliment, but he’s not Ritsu if he doesn’t make an absurd comment in return. “But I guess you’re right. Maakun and I are made for each other. We’re meant to be, ever since we were young~” 

Kaoru laughs and shakes his head at the look on Rei’s face when Ritsu calls him a pervert. This was a normal exchange between the two and it was rather entertaining at most. Honestly, he was just glad that Ritsu no longer has violent tendencies towards Rei, now that was a huge problem back in the days whenever Rei didn’t take a hint. “Careful with your words, Ritsu. Like I said, he’s a big cry baby. I’ll have to hear his whining later,” he says with a smirk. 

“He’s a big boy… he needs to learn how to toughen up,” Ritsu hums and rests his chin on Mao’s shoulder, looking at Rei with a smirk. “Hey anija.. can you make yourself useful and get some soda? I need something fizzy,” he asks, earning a disapproving glare from Mao for his rudeness. “Fine~ Can I please have some soda?” 

"Mao, you've trained him so well. Look at him using manners!" Rei beams and heads to the fridge, grabbing a can of the only soda they had and tossing it at Ritsu, who grabs it no problem around Mao's shoulder without even moving. 

"Ah- I wouldn't say I trained him… he just learned after years of teaching," Mao explains with a laugh and he wouldn't dare say that by teaching he meant teasing and incentive fueled promises. 

“Maakun has a sweet and cute face, but don’t be fooled by it. He can actually be a big meanie sometimes,” Ritsu states and opens up the can, downing almost half the beverage in one go. He sighs in relief and sets the can on the kitchen island; there was something about fizzy drinks that always help him stay awake and also contain his cravings as he puts it. “I suffer a lot from Maakun’s hands.” 

“Hmm.. Do you suffer or is it the other way around?” Kaoru asks with a smirk and leans back against the kitchen counter. “You Sakuma's are no walk in the park if I’m honest and your boyfriend definitely has more patience than I do.”

"I've just had to deal with him longer," Mao laughs and shrugs Ritsu off of him, he was getting tired of holding up his weight. "You're new to this, you'll get there," he adds with a wink to Kaoru who just laughs. 

"I don't know if that should comfort me or not," he laughs and Rei just looks at him with sad eyes that make him laugh more. "You're such an idiot, you know you're a handful, maybe you shouldn't stress me out so much?" 

“Now you two are being downright mean to us,” Ritsu pouts and squeezes Mao around his waist. This was a normal hangout and sometimes it felt like it was therapeutic for Mao and Kaoru to just rant all their struggles about having to deal with these two. “Anija, are you just going to let them talk to us like that? Be a good oniichan and defend us~” 

Rei's heart all but hits the floor with that title and his eyes go wide, "Oh Ritsu! I will always defend you," he insists with a smile and wraps his arms around Kaoru's waist, pulling him in close and kissing his cheek. "I think you both need to be a little bit nicer towards us hmm? You know what can happen if you push us too far," he hums and moves a hand to Kaoru's side to tickle him which earns him the cutest laugh he's ever heard.

"S-Stop! What, you're gonna tickle us to death?!" he asks between laughs and manages to shove Rei off of him, giving him a smile when Rei winks back at him.

“Oh~ that’s actually not a bad idea. The old man has good tricks up his sleeve,” Ritsu hums and presses his lips to the back of Mao’s neck, knowing he was really ticklish there. “I almost forgot Maakun’s weakness~ good to know that Kaoru is on the same page too.”

Mao shivers when he feels Ritsu’s lips against the nape of his neck, he squirms out of Ritsu’s hold and gives him a gentle smack on his arm. “Oh come on, you two act like literal toddlers and we’re the ones who have to be punished for dealing with all that?” He huffs though he can’t help but laugh at the smug look on Ritsu’s face. “Changing the topic before someone gets seriously hurt. How have you two been? Anything new with you guys?”

"Hmm, well I've been good, not much new though," Kaoru shrugs as he moves around the kitchen and checks the cupboards to see what they have for snacks. "Apparently Madara has been trying to get a hold of Kanata," he hums as he grabs a bag of chips. He still talked to Kanata a lot, they became such close friends in their club so they made an effort to stay in touch. They also worked together occasionally. "He said he keeps messaging him, but he won't reply." 

“He was pretty cold towards him in high school too… But talk about being persistent. He still hasn’t given up huh?” Mao chuckles softly. He didn’t really know Madara all too well like some of their friends, but it was no secret that there’s some history between him and Kanata. Now what happened, that was a mystery and he didn’t want to pry as he didn’t feel it was his business. 

“That’s Mikejimaman for you,” Ritsu says with a hum and gladly helps himself to some chips when Kaoru brings them over. He knew Madara because he was always willing to carry Ritsu around and he’s also Leo’s best friend. “He was stubborn with Tsukipi as well but always got through with him. Can’t say much about your blue friend.You two are friends with Kanata, right? Did he say anything?”

"He hasn't said anything to me," Rei sighs and grabs himself a soda too, "But Kanata is always so secretive, he thinks too much and I think that's why he always distracts himself with water," he adds with a soft laugh. "All I know is he and Madara have been through some stuff, when they were younger, but I don't know what."

“Hmm… maybe I should ask Tsukipi, maybe he knows,” Ritsu ponders and sips his soda. Unlike Mao, he didn’t care about boundaries and really wanted to know what was going on in their friends’ lives. He figured Leo would probably know since he’s closest to Madara out of everyone. 

Mao just shakes his head at his boyfriend’s prying, he knows Ritsu just wants to know out of boredom if anything. He was a bit curious himself, but he wasn’t close to Madara or Kanata so he didn’t think it was his place. Though, he did wish the best for them hearing that they have gone through a lot. “Maybe it’s best not to pry,” Mao insists and runs his hand along Ritsu’s back. “Whether or not Leo knows, we should probably just let those two sort things out and hope they’re able to work through whatever it is.”

"Probably, if I ask, Kanata would just blow it off like he always does," Kaoru says with a shrug and steals the bag of chips back from Ritsu before he eats them all. "I don't think there's really anything else new though."

"What about you my darling, baby brother?" Rei asks Ritsu with a grin and takes a sip of his soda. 

“Hmm… not much actually,” Ritsu hums and rests his arms on the kitchen island. He sticks his tongue out at Rei when he sees the grin on his face which just makes their boyfriends’ laugh. “I haven’t seen my friends in a while either.”

“That’s because you never get out of bed or leave our place,” Mao snickers and brushes his fingers through Ritsu’s hair which makes him hum in satisfaction. “But we managed to finally settle in. It took a while because your sweet little brother just lies around rather than helping me move and assemble furniture. I almost regretted agreeing to move in with him,” he says to Rei with a smirk, clearly just joking to get a kick at Ritsu. 

"It's tiring moving Maakun, I need rest," Ritsu says simply with a yawn that seemed planned, which makes Mao just sigh. 

"If you need any useful help I can always stop by and help, I actually don't mind moving," Kaoru shrugs and looks to Rei who looks just about as tired as Ritsu. "Rei was pretty useless too, I understand you're suffering," he adds with a grin which just makes Rei even more pouty than normal. 

Ritsu raises an eyebrow at Kaoru’s offer, looking rather surprised by it. “Hmm.. you’ve certainly changed a lot since high school,” he says with a smirk and finishes the rest of his soda. “Whatever happened to you only helping cute girls out? You’ve become such a generous man, unless you’re saying my Maakun reminds you of a cute girl~” he teases. 

Rei laughs at that comment, and the cute blush on Kaoru's cheeks, his little brother is always so witty. "N-No, that's definitely not it!" Kaoru stutters and rolls his eyes at that ridiculous comment. "I just know how impossible it is to get things done with you Sakuma's, so I'm offering a sympathizing hand."

"Which I greatly appreciate, thanks," Mao smiles and flicks Ritsu in the back of the head. "But I think we're about moved, it's just setting up little things. It wouldn't have taken so long if Ritsu wasn't so lazy." 

“Ouch… hey I got our friends to help us. I wasn’t completely useless,” Ritsu insists with a pout and wraps his arms around Mao, resting himself against him. “Besides, if I try helping you then you’ll just get frustrated and prefer to do it yourself~” he says with a hum and kisses the side of Mao’s neck, not really caring for where they were. 

Mao sighs, Ritsu was right about that, as much as he'd like him to help out with things, he would never do them to Mao's standards. "I guess you're right… I would just appreciate seeing you put in some effort, even if it's not perfect," he says softly and attempts to shrug Ritsu off, this PDA in front of his brother was a little uncomfortable, but it was no use. 

“Mmm… I suppose I can try just for you. If it makes Maakun happy,” Ritsu says with a smile and rests his head against Mao’s shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. “I can try. I don’t want to be like anija and be a big pain in the ass for you like he is with poor Kaoru-san.”

“Hey now, I’m really not all that bad,” Rei insists with a soft chuckle. If anything, he was definitely better than Ritsu when it comes to helping Kaoru out. Ritsu was a little spoiled but if anything that was his own fault. Nonetheless, for him, Ritsu is still just the cutest little brother he can ask for. “My only issue is with the sun. I actually help out, my boyfriend just likes to complain.”

"I don't like to complain, you just make me do a lot," Kaoru says simply and shakes his head. "I'm done blaming you, we should do something besides just stand here, I'm bored and I know Rei's going to get bored soon too." 

“Then anija shoulda thought it over before inviting me over. How rude, what kind of oniichan invites his brother over and doesn’t know how to entertain him,” Ritsu smirks, just messing around as he hops off the kitchen counter and goes into the living room. He really likes his brother’s house, he had really nice aesthetics too which he couldn’t deny. “Hey, are you still adding stuff to your aquarium?” He turns to ask Kaoru. “You had quite the collection of little fish friends last time I saw it.”

"Yeah!" Kaoru smiles and motions for him to follow so he can show him his pretty large sized aquarium on the other side of the living room. "We have probably 20 fish in there now, and I got them their own castle. They love it! Look how happy they all are," he beams as he watches his fish swim around. He was pretty proud of them, he loved his collection of fish and took excellent care of them, especially with Kanata's advice to help. 

The two always found it amazing how much Kaoru loves the sea life. Love was an understatement if anything, he was quite passionate about sea life and was like an excited little child whenever it came to visiting aquariums and his own at home. According to Rei, this was the first big purchase that Kaoru made for their house after they bought it and insisted they needed one of this size to bring more life into their house. It was beautifully decorated as well, of course Kaoru spoils his fish as if they were his children. 

“Wow… that actually looks really beautiful. You have so many fish too, it really does make the space look more lively,” Mao smiles as he crouches to get a better look at the aquarium. 

“He’s really proud of it too. Kanata helped him set it up and everything. He even got him a few little fish friends.” Rei says as he watches his brother and Mao watch the fish with amusement. It was clear how much effort Kaoru put into this and he was really proud of him. 

"Kanata manages an aquarium not too far from here and I work with him sometimes so he picked out his favourite ones for me," Kaoru explains as he watches the fish swim around happily. "The angelfish I got as a pair, Kanata insisted we name them after us so that one is Rei Jr. and the one back there is Kaoru Jr.," he adds with a laugh and turns to look at his boyfriend when he feels him run a hand along his back, the smile he has receives making his heart flutter. 

“Maybe we should go visit his aquarium sometime, I still haven’t seen it but Shinobu told me it’s beautiful,” Mao smiles as he watches the fish swim about in the tank. He found the angelfish to be just beautiful and found it adorable that Kaoru actually agreed with Kanata on the names. Only Kanata would suggest something of that sort, but was a really sweet gesture nonetheless.

“Hmm… Kaoru Jr. is pretty. Rei Jr. is kind of funny looking,” Ritsu teases with a smirk though the two fish were almost identical to each other. He did find it really sweet that they were named after his brother and his boyfriend. “Maakun~ we should get pets too. Maybe we should get a pair and name them after us. Wouldn’t that be so cute?”

"Ah- no, no way," Mao insists as he straightens up and faces Ritsu. "You can't even take care of yourself, how do you expect to care for something else living?" he asks and the way Ritsu just shrugs makes him sigh. 

"I could care for pets, ask anija, remember when we had a hamster? I took care of it while Rei fooled around and slept all day," Ritsu grins and Rei can't help but laugh at the memory. "Not to mention, if we had a Mao Jr. I would cherish them forever." 

“Ritsu does have very caring qualities,” Rei confirms with a laugh, finding the exchange between Mao and Ritsu to be quite entertaining. “Who knows, maybe he’ll even learn more responsibility if you guys get a pet since it’ll just be you two taking care of it.”

Kaoru snickers at Rei’s comment, he definitely was more on Mao’s side with this since he also has seen first hand how Ritsu fails to take care of himself. Even Rei knows very well that Ritsu wasn’t the best at caring for himself. “Or the responsibility might just fall on Mao. Think it over carefully if you decide to get a pet. Maybe you can start off small with a fish, see if Ritsu can take care of one first.” He suggests with a smirk. 

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Maybe we'll go visit Kanata's new shop and he can set you up with fish?" Mao suggests with a hum and ruffles Ritsu's hair, which makes him pout. 

"But fish are boring~. No offense," Ritsu says to Kaoru who waves him off. "Maybe I can get a lizard or a snake… That would be awesome," he suggests with a grin. "I already know snakes only have to eat like, once a month, and that's easy!" 

“Oh no no no no… We are not getting a snake. Lizard I might consider, but no snake,” Mao shivers at the thought of that. Definitely Mao wasn’t as adventurous when it comes to animals, he found snakes to be a little bit unsettling. “What if you accidentally let it loose or something?”

“Maakun~ I’m not a child, I can take care of a pet. You know, Tsukipi lives on his own and he has a cat,” Ritsu reminds him and wraps his arms around Mao’s waist, giving him a gentle squeeze. He figures if someone like Leo can take care of a cat, he can easily care for any animal as well. Ritsu was definitely more aware than him. “Just consider it~ who knows, maybe you’ll warm up to the idea of a snake. They’re actually pretty cute and not scary at all. And they’re easier than most pets.”

"Absolutely not, that's where I'm drawing the line," Mao insists and goes to sit on one of their couches. "I might even let  _ you  _ get a cat but a snake? No way. And you can't give Leo any credit, Tsukasa all but lives there and takes care of it as well as him."

“But I’m more responsible than him~”

“Alright alright, enough of that before it turns into a bigger deal than it needs to be,” Kaoru intervenes to stop Ritsu’s whining. He was all too familiar with just how stubborn Ritsu was and knew this would just end up going on for hours if someone doesn’t say anything to stop it. “Hey, Rei and I found some old videos of our units back in high school on my old laptop! Did you guys want to see it? We even have some videos of your units if you’d like to see,” he offers the two and they’re quick to agree to which he’s relieved. Rei gives him an appreciative smile as the last thing they need is to sit through a debate between Ritsu and Mao; that would go on for hours given how stubborn they both are. Watching old videos turns out to be a great idea as the four get comfortable and play it on the big screen makes it even more fun reminiscing about their past and watching old videos of what was one of the best times in their lives.


	10. Madara/Kanata

Madara wasn’t having the best week and there were a few reasons behind that; his family situation wasn’t exactly ideal and his parents were always giving him a headache over whatever reason. On top of that, he had been trying to get in contact with Kanata for a while as well but no luck there either. He has the right number, he asked their friends from high school just to make sure of it so he knew he had the right number and he was being ignored on purpose. Madara and Kanata have history, they knew each other longer than most of their friends and had some complicated history; he knows that’s the reason that Kanata was ignoring him because he wants nothing to do with his past and unfortunately that involves Madara as well. It was complicated indeed, but all Madara really wanted was to check in on him and see how he was doing. Despite everything they went through, he still holds a lot of care for Kanata. 

His friends were getting worried about him as well and now he found himself in the backseat of Leo’s car while his best friend drove them to the aquarium along with his boyfriend. “Leo-san, you really don’t have to worry about me so much. I told you, you don’t need to worry about Mama!” Madara insists with a smile but Leo isn’t buying it. With seeing Madara moping around all week, he knew something had to be done. 

“I’m not listening to you! You need to get out of your place for once. That’s weird isn’t it? Usually you’re the one dragging me out of my apartment!” Leo laughs as he pulls into the parking lot of the local aquarium. Leo was really fixed on visiting this aquarium and making Madara come with him and Tsukasa. Madara didn’t understand because this really wasn’t something that Leo was interested in to begin with. “Now stop your complaining. I think you’ll find that you’ll be glad I made you come with us~!” Leo winks at him and puts his car into park. 

Madara doesn't trust that wink, whenever Leo gives him that look it means trouble, but at least Tsukasa was there to keep him in line. "Alright, alright, I guess I have no choice!"

So they head into the aquarium and the darker colours and cool atmosphere are actually pretty calming, this place was nice if he had to admit it. He follows behind the other two, mainly because Leo was pulling Tsukasa along excitedly and he was almost thankful that it wasn't him getting dragged, but he sympathized with Tsukasa a lot. 

"Look Mama! This is a big fish tank, look at the sharks!" Leo beams and shoves Madara ahead of him so they're against the glass. It was a pretty huge tank and there were so many different types of fish in it, it was easy to get caught up in it. 

From the other side of the glass, Kanata's heart sinks when he sees the 3 people he knew so well from school, why were they here? Why Madara, of everyone, why was he here when he was working? He quickly turns his direction, though he was supposed to be going to feed the stingray tank, that would wait until he was out of sight

Though Kanata tries his best to sneak away, he doesn’t go unnoticed by Leo who was determined to get Madara a talk with Kanata. Leo knows about their past since Madara is his best friend, he knows how much his friend cares about Kanata as well. He heard from their friends that Kanata runs the aquarium here so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to try and help the two reconcile- well more of get those two talking and then leave with Tsukasa so they can sort their stuff out themselves, hopefully. “Kanata!” Leo calls out far too enthusiastically and runs over to his side to greet him. He manages to catch up to him and Kanata has no choice but to stop. “Huh, what are the odds of finding you here?!” He grins as if he didn’t know that this aquarium was Kanata’s. 

"Aha-hello," Kanata says simply and forces out a smile. "I manage this aquarium… I have a feeling you already know that," he hums as he turns to walk away before he could get lured into whatever Leo's plan was, though of course that doesn't work, and he feels his hand yanking on his own.

"Please Kanata, I need you to talk to Mikejimama, please~," Leo says with a sigh and his tone makes Kanata turn to face him with wide eyes. "He's been trying so hard to get a hold of you… he just wants to know you're okay and to figure things out. Can you please just hear him out?" 

“Leo, I’m working right now…” Kanata says softly and glances around, feeling uneasy with the situation. He looks to Madara who’s doing a terrible job at trying to look busy looking around the aquarium tanks. A part of him does feel guilty for ignoring him so much, but seeing and talking to him brings back painful memories that he isn’t quite fond of. However, Leo’s being persistent and Kanata doesn’t want to come off as rude to him. “My break is in half an hour if he can wait that long.” 

"Oh my god, thank you so much, I owe you!" Leo beams and gives him a tight hug, he was just thrilled that he even agreed to that much. "I will let him know, can he just meet you here?" he asks and Kanata nods. 

"Yeah, sure, here is fine," Kanata says with a small smile before turning away to get back to his job. He was nervous, why? He wasn't sure. He's good at talking to people but Madara was a whole other story. So now he has to wait half an hour which was going to be so tense, but at least he was surrounded by his comfort place. 

“Thanks, Kanata! He’ll see you later!” Leo beams and runs back to his best friend and boyfriend. He was quite proud of his little scheme that it worked and Kanata agreed to talk to Madara. Now he was hoping that they could hopefully settle their differences and talk to each other. “Good news! He agreed to talk to you during his break! You’re welcome~!”

Madara just sighs and shakes his head. Leo really was a bit much and that’s coming from him. However, he is really grateful that he has such a great friend looking out for him like this. Leo knows just how important it is for Madara to make sure Kanata is okay, he knows just how much Madara went through with his own family and how much he lost because of matters regarding their past so he really wants them to be able to have a civilized conversation at least. “I appreciate the effort, Leo-san. But you could have just told me that he was here and I would have tried talking to him.”

“I told him the same thing and that he shouldn’t intervene,” Tsukasa explains with a sigh, but he was really proud of his boyfriend for being so selfless and thinking about Madara. “He said it would be better if a third person convinces Shinkai-senpai rather than the possibility of him avoiding you if you came here yourself.” 

"And that worked well didn't it?!" Leo beams, prideful as ever as they walk around. The half hour spent seeing all of the tanks went fast, both Leo and Tsukasa focusing on keeping Madara happy and distracted. But once it's noon they know they have to see what happens and Leo is honestly a bit worried about his best friend. "You'll be fine, just be honest okay? How can anyone resist you?!" 

So Madara heads back to the area they agreed upon, his heart pounding with every step he took and when he sees Kanata already sitting there he's genuinely surprised he even showed. Kanata stops breathing for a second when he sees Madara and forces himself to give him a wave, though a smile was a bit too far. 

"Hi," Kanata says simply and takes a bite of the celery he was currently eating. "You had to get Leo to help huh?" 

“A-Ah.. actually I didn’t know he planned this,” Madara admits with a nervous laugh. He could already feel the tension and Kanata only had said one sentence to him. “He just asked me if I wanted to hang out with him for the afternoon, I didn’t know that you worked here,” he didn’t know why he was so nervous. Madara was never nervous talking to people; he was always so full of joy and outgoing but here he is, wishing the ground would just swallow him whole to save him from possibly making a fool out of himself or being told off by Kanata for whatever reason. 

"Hmm, so what do you want?" Kanata asks bluntly and watches the way Madara sits beside him, he seemed so nervous, which he felt kind of bad for but this wasn't his idea to begin with. If he had his way he wouldn't be talking to him ever again, which he tried so hard to prevent, but here they were. 

“Honestly, I just wanted to check in on you,” Madara admits and he feels a bit silly because of the number of texts and calls he left Kanata, that’s all he really wanted. He wanted to make sure that Kanata was well; their family situations were kind of similar where Kanata wasn’t talking to his parents either so he feels he should at least make sure he was doing alright. “I wanted to see how you’ve been doing. It’s been a while.”

"Well I'm fine, thanks," Kanata hums and bites a carrot. He felt rude, that wasn't like him, but he had nothing to say to Madara, especially since he did so much to him in the past that hasn't been resolved. "Look, I appreciate you caring, but I really have nothing to say to you." 

Madara didn’t really know what else to say; when was he ever at a loss for words? He understands why Kanata doesn’t want to speak to him, but at the same time he wanted to clear things up because there clearly was a misunderstanding. “How long are you going to avoid me?” Madara asks with a sigh and turns to face Kanata. “I’m really trying here, I know you’re mad at me for whatever it is you believe I did to you but can’t we just talk it over?”

"Whatever I believe it is?" Kanata asks with wide eyes. "Really? You can't act like you did nothing to me, you know everything that happened," he says quietly and he really didn't want to be at work right now, dealing with this just didn't seem right here. "Look, I'm gonna leave work early okay? I'll meet you out front," he says then gets up to go clock out of work early, claiming he was sick. That was one of the perks of being a manager at least. 

While Kanata was getting his stuff, Madara heads out front to wait for him after sending Leo a text to go on home without him whenever he’s done with the aquarium. He waits out front, his thoughts running a mile a minute in his head as he tries to think of how he can settle things with Kanata. He doesn’t want any arguments, he doesn’t want to be treated so coldly either. Madara knows why Kanata is mad at him, he knows what he did- more of, what Kanata believes he did and he wants to settle things with him. He only hopes that something good will come out of this and it doesn’t make Kanata hate him even more. “Where should we go to talk?” Madara asks when Kanata catches up with him. 

Kanata was at least relieved to be out of his work clothes and in a comfy sweatshirt, at least that was calming. He suggests going to the ocean which was close by and when they reach it he kicks his shoes off and sits just at the edge of the tide so it washes over his feet. If he was going to deal with Madara he needed to be somewhere soothing. "What do you have to say?" 

“I want to know what it is you believe that I did to you,” Madara gets straight to the point. If he’s going to defend himself, he at least wants to hear what Kanata thinks he did to him. Of course Madara knows his answer but he still needs to hear it. He would much rather Kanata be open to him, yell at him, be angry with him rather than receiving the cold shoulder. “I want you to tell me first.”

"You ruined my family, my life… I don't even talk to them because of you," Kanata states and runs the sand through his fingers to keep himself calm. "Like you need to ask, my parents told me what you were trying to do and now everything is a mess and has been since we were kids. So thanks for that," he says and takes a deep breath to try and keep himself together. 

“What exactly did your parents even say? Because I’m pretty sure they weren’t honest with you,” Madara says far too bluntly but he feels like he needs to defend himself. His only intentions were to help Kanata from the messed up situation with his family but it only backfired when Kanata’s family made something else out of the situation. “If you believe that I ruined your family and your life then I’m sorry. But that was never my intention.”

"How about you tell me why I should believe anything you say?" Kanata frowns, he hates how Madara acted like he knew everything, he was always so loud and obnoxious and in your face, which only made him dislike him more. Now he was just irritated. "You really think I'm going to listen to you over my family? Even if we aren't on good terms I still trust them more than you." 

“You don’t have to trust me if you don’t want to. But you were my first friend, you were important to me and I would never do anything to mess that up,” Madara insists with a frown. For once he actually feels at a loss. He was always the one to lift the mood, he was always the one trying to be cheerful but this made him feel at a loss. He wants to make things right with Kanata but he clearly was going to take a lot of convincing. “I was trying to help you. I saw a friend who needed help and I tried helping you. Your family didn’t like that and separated us, lying to you that I didn’t want anything to do with someone like you. Heck, my own parents gave me a hard time and still do. Why would I mess up my own relationships if I was trying to ruin your life?”

Kanata just stares at him, he doesn’t know what to think of what he was saying. "You tried to help me? Definitely doesn't seem like it," he says sternly, "My parents said you didn't like me, I was the weird kid whose parents protected me from people like you," he says quietly and he didn't want to believe Madara but he looked genuine. 

“Kanata, we have been friends since we were young. I liked you a lot. I really was trying to help you out of what was a toxic situation,” Madara says with sincerity. That really was his only intention and he feels he could have gotten through to Kanata if not for their families and Madara openly resents them for it. “And yeah you were an odd kid and you still are. But my best friend is Leo-san! Do you think weird bothers Mama? I mean, I’m pretty damn weird too.” He asks with a slight chuckle as he attempts to lighten the mood. 

Kanata can't say much, he just keeps his eyes on Madara and he appreciates him trying to keep things light but that's not how he feels. "You can't expect me to just forgive you for ruining my childhood," he says quietly and gets up, he needed to move, he was getting too anxious just sitting still. So he walks along the water, feeling it on his feet was so nice. 

Madara sighs and leans back as he watches Kanata walk along the water, he feels awful for the part he played in that but all he ever wanted was to help Kanata. He firmly believes that if anyone ruined Kanata’s childhood, it was his family but he doesn’t want to point anymore fingers and make matters worse. “It really wasn’t my intention, Kanata. If that’s what I did then you need to know it was never my intention. We were both young.”

"Honestly, you're not saying much to help anything," Kanata hums and looks at Madara who seemed at a loss. "You haven't even tried to fix things, it took you till college? If you cared you would have been there when my family practically disowned me and vice versa," he says sternly, he's never stern with anyone but Madara made him such. 

“Kanata…” Madara starts softly. He doesn’t like hearing that he hasn’t tried to fix anything when he knows he’s been trying. He knows he tried everything in his power and even now he’s doing his best. “I’ve been trying since high school… You can’t deny you never gave me a chance or even would hear me out, which I don’t blame you for, but I did try my hardest.” 

"Why would I give you my time?" Kanata asks and stops moving to stare Madara down, "We made it to high school and you gave up, I found friends who actually tried for me… my parents told me to stay away from you and they were right." 

“I never gave up on you, Kanata. I tried helping whether it was directly or through someone. I admit, sometimes I was cowardly and tried through others but I still tried,” Madara insists with a frown. He felt helpless with this conversation, Kanata was still clearly unhappy with him but this was also expected. However, he didn’t want to give up. He didn’t want to prove Kanata right. “I’m sorry if it seems like I didn’t try after high school. Like your family problems, I had my own and I needed to figure out how to manage myself without them. I’m sorry if you got the impression that I was done trying but that’s not it. I never stopped caring or wanting to make things right.”

Kanata feels his eyes sting, he didn't want to cry, he didn't want to be vulnerable like that but Madara was sounding so genuine. He was starting to believe that maybe Madara didn't want to hurt him, that he did care, but it was hard to change your train of thought after years. "So you didn't leave me?" he asks quietly, "My parents made you?" 

“I would never have left if it were up to me. They wouldn’t let me see you because I insisted all that stuff wasn’t fair to you or healthy. I tried to see you, I tried talking to you,” Madara says softly and dares to meet Kanata’s eyes. It makes his heart ache seeing Kanata like this, the Kanata who was always so kind and bubbly. “I hated the part my own family played in it. I hated that they didn’t try to help you and I didn’t want anything to do with them after that either.”

Kanata sits back down beside Madara and faces him, it hurts seeing him hurt, but he was hurt too. "I'm sorry… it took me a long time to see how my parents were lying to me and I didn't realize what you tried to do," he says quietly and pulls his knees up to his chest. 

“I don’t hold it against you.. who ever wants to come to terms about something like that about their family?” Madara says softly and places a gentle and comforting hand on Kanata’s head. “It wasn’t an easy time for you and maybe I should have tried harder. But, it made me happy that you found friends you felt safe around.”

"I wouldn't have made it without them," Kanata confides with a small smile. Chiaki alone meant the world to him, he did so much for him let alone give him another family in Ryuseitai, he couldn't be more thankful for all of them. "But I know you took good care of Leo… so I know you're a good person. I just need time okay?" 

“I understand that. Take all the time you need. I just needed you to know the truth that’s all,” Madara says softly and gives Kanata a warm smile. He was happy that things were better for Kanata, clearly he was in a good place right now and that’s all he ever wanted for his friend. “Thanks for hearing me out. I really appreciate you taking the out for it.”

Kanata nods and rests his chin on his knees to watch the water, "It's okay, I knew I couldn't stay stubborn forever." It was strange sitting here with Madara, his childhood friend, it felt good in a way now that they could hopefully get past things. "Remember how I used to drag you into the ocean before you knew how to swim?" 

Madara laughs at the memory, despite the bitter past they did have a lot of fun times together growing up which he missed a lot. “Forget me not being able to swim back then- I was always worried about you throwing yourself into water as you couldn’t swim,” he laughs and gives Kanata a playful nudge. “Even in school I’d worry about that. Chiaki complained a lot as well.”

"I'm sure he did, I put a lot on him," Kanata smiles and plays with the sand, running it through his fingers and watching it slowly fall. "I love Chiaki, he's a wonderful man, I'm amazed he put up with me for so long," he adds softly and he felt so incredibly lucky to have someone like Chiaki in his life.

“For sure Chiaki is a great kid. He was always really helpful and always up for any task,” Madara says with a smile. He always knew Chiaki had the best heart from everyone in their year and was thankful that Kanata had someone like him in his life. He can tell he helped Kanata for the better, something he was unable to do for him. “I’m glad you had him and the rest of Ryuseitai.”

"Me too… were you okay though?" Kanata asks him softly, "You didn't have a unit to fallback on… were you happy?" 

“I was pretty happy being solo. I would have only caused my unit trouble if I had one since I was always out and about,” Madara admits and runs his hand through the water. He was always travelling for whatever reason and that would have only been an inconvenience for a unit. “I did have friends… I had Leo-san. We travelled together for a bit which was therapeutic for us both.”

"Good, I'm glad. I'm sure you both needed that," Kanata smiles and shifts to lay on his stomach so he could soak his hands in the water. "I miss you, you know," he says quietly with a subtle blush to his cheeks. The sun was just starting to go down so it was a perfect, warm hue over them which felt so perfect. 

“I miss you as well…” Madara says softly, a soft blush on his cheeks. He can feel his heart pounding against his chest as he watches Kanata who looks so calm and content soaking his hands in water. It makes him happy that this at least never changed, he was still the same Kanata. “We should do something sometime… whenever you’re ready that is. You have my number, feel free to call or text if you’d ever want to hang out.”

"Okay, maybe I will," Kanata says softly and sits up to flick water into Madara's face with a laugh, giggling more at his reaction afterwards. "Sounds like you're asking me on a date, think you're that good at apologies?" 

Madara blushes at the acquisition. He didn’t think of it like that but he wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea either; however, it did seem like a bit of a stretch if he proposes that since Kanata just started talking to him again. “Hey, I was just asking if you’d like to hang out sometime,” Madara laughs and holds his hands up before splashing Kanata back when he has his guard down. “But I mean, it could be a date if you’d want it to be. Not sure you can handle Mama just yet though,” he teases, giving Kanata a playful wink which earns him a scoff.

Kanata blushes at that, a date huh? After everything they went through… but he had done stranger things. "Hmm, more like you can't handle me," he grins and grabs Madara's hand to pull him toward the water. "Come swim!" he insists as he yanks him in with him. 

The water feels cool as Madara gets pulled into it before he can even remind Kanata that he’s not dressed appropriately for it. He can’t be mad because Kanata’s laugh sounds like music to his ears and it feels like forever since he let loose with him. “H-Hey, I don’t have spare clothes with me you know!” Madara laughs and pushes his hair back and out of his eyes. “Can you even swim? Or do you still just float around in shallow waters?” 

"Clothes dry," Kanata says simply and continues to pull him further out into the water until it's up to their waist. "I prefer to just float… but I like to come here and just sit in it," he explains as he sits down, the water reaching his shoulders when he does. 

“I suppose it is kind of relaxing…” Madara hums and sits across from Kanata. He does feel a little silly doing this and they do get some stares from people passing by, but at the same time he really likes the feeling of the water. “I can see why you love the water so much. Oh! Maybe we can go to the beach sometime!”

"Mama wants to take me to the beach hmm?" Kanata asks, "Now you really seem like you want a date; using my favourite thing against me," he adds with a wink and leisurely runs his fingers through the water. 

Madara feels his heart flutter at the nickname Kanata was so reluctant to use in their previous years and splits into a huge goofy grin like a child on their birthday. “Well is it working?” He asks and lightly splashes Kanata. “If it’s working, then sure, it’s a date. If it’s not working, then I’ll save myself from embarrassment and say it’s just a normal hang out,” he laughs, just messing around. Though, he really wouldn’t be opposed to it. 

"I think you just wanted to talk to me for your own benefit, that's not nice," Kanata hums and splashes Madara back. He wasn't sure how to feel, his day started with feeling so much agitation and frustration towards him and now they were flirting? It was so confusing. 

“That’s not true. It was all for you. If I can get a date out of this, it’s just a bonus,” Madara teases and sinks further down in the water with a content sigh. He was pretty sure that Leo had gone home, but he would have gotten an earful if he tried getting in his car all soaked like this. But he feels at ease for once, Kanata was talking to him and wasn’t just telling him off. Sure, it was really confusing with their flirting now, but it still feels nice being able to talk to him. “I’m just kidding by the way, there’s no pressure from my side.”

Kanata nods with a small smile, "I liked you when we were kids," he admits softly, a pink blush on his cheeks. 

“You liked me?” Madara asks softly, a soft blush on his cheeks to match Kanata’s. He wasn’t sure in what way Kanata meant; though, Madara did have feelings for him. He thought it was in the past but he can feel those feelings lingering still. “You liked me how?”

"I  _ liked  _ you liked you," Kanata giggles and sinks deeper into the water so it was up to his chin, "I thought you were really cute," he adds softly and he was very thankful to have the water surrounding him for comfort. 

“I don’t know if I’m really the cute kind. But you were definitely really cute,” Madara insists with a gentle as he runs his fingers through the water, he can see how Kanata finds this to be so comforting and calming. “How did we go from not talking at all to this?” He asks with a laugh. 

"Things work in mysterious ways~" Kanata hums and he wades through the water to get a little closer to Madara, who looked really good all wet like this he had to admit. "You're very cute," he hums as he watches the other, the way his cheeks are now pink and his eyes shined. "Mama~ I'm happy I'm not mad at you anymore." 

“Imagine how happy I must be that you’re talking to me again,” Madara smiles and reaches over to tuck a loose strand of Kanata’s hair behind his ear. He can’t remember the last time Kanata allowed himself to relax in his company, but to be fair he was in water which was basically his natural habitat. “When do you have a day off next? I still intend on taking you to the beach as a part of my apology.”

"Ummm, Thursday," he hums in response and looks around the shoreline, seeing that there weren't many people now that the sun was setting. "Mama wants to date me, hmm?" he asks with a grin and blows bubbles into the water when he dips his head down. He found it pretty charming that Madara was interested in him like that, even after so long of not speaking. 

“I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to that. As long as you’re on board with it,” Madara insists with a smile and laughs as Kanata blows bubbles into the water. He always found Kanata to be so fun and cute. He was also hopeful, they didn’t talk for so long yet they felt so comfortable around each other at this moment. He was hopeful that maybe they could make it work if they both wanted it. “We can give it a shot. What do you say?” He asks more seriously. 

Kanata stares at him a moment before sitting up, facing Madara with his mouth slightly open before smiling, "Okay," he says softly and jumps into his arms, squeezing him tight, "I'm relieved… I'm still kind of confused but I'm relieved to feel better." 

Madara immediately wraps his arms around Kanata to return the embrace and squeezes him back. Compared to him, Kanata was rather small but fit perfectly in his arms and it felt right. “I’m relieved too… I’m looking forward to Thursday though,” he says softly and rests his chin on Kanata’s head, just not wanting to let go. Not only did he get Kanata to talk to him, but now they also have a plan for going on a date which he didn’t expect but wasn’t complaining. 

Kanata revels in this moment, feeling Madara's warmth and the smooth calm of the water around them, it was perfect. The fact Madara even allowed Kanata to lure him into the water like this meant a lot, even Chiaki wouldn't do that, so Madara must really still care about him. He was happy for this feeling, it felt so right, he honestly didn't want it to end but it was starting to get cold now that the sun was going down. 

"Mama~ I could keep you here forever but it's chilly," he says softly and sits back enough to face him, he looked so smitten, it made him grin. 

“Mhmm.. I’m starting to feel chilly too. I don’t want to get sick before we can even have our first date,” Madara laughs and pushes himself to get up before offering Kanata a hand. “Leo-san was my ride home but I told him he can leave.”

"Mmm, carry me to my car at the aquarium and I'll drive you home~" Kanata grins and hops on Madara's back when he crouches down for him to hop on. "So what do you do? 

Are you in school?" he asks curiously as he nuzzles into the hair at the nape of Madara's neck with a hum. 

“Not at the moment. I’ve just been trying to figure out stuff for myself and see what it is I really want to do,” Madara explains as he gladly carries Kanata on his back. He was known for his strength but Kanata was as light as a feather for him. “I’ve taken on a few idol jobs just so I’m not doing nothing, you know? But I want to figure stuff out for myself so I don’t need to rely on my family.” 

Kanata nods, finding that commendable, “Mama’s still pleasing the crowds then?” he asks with a giggle and he started feeling warmer now that they were out of the water, and his Madara’s heat keeping him comfortable. “Maybe I should come to one of your shows,” he hums and the idea of that made his heart flutter, that would be interesting, seeing Madara perform without disliking him now. 

“Well, for the time being. We’ll see how long I’ll be doing this. Who knows, maybe I’ll go back to school one day?” Madara asks with a smile and sets Kanata down when they reach his car. “But I wouldn’t mind you coming to see me. Maybe that’ll motivate Mama to try even harder and put on the best show there is!”

Kanata smiles at that and grabs his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the trunk and grabbing a couple towels from his supply. "Here," he says as he passes one to Madara then uses the other to start towel drying the ends of his hair that got wet. "I think you should go to school for something you love, even if you  _ are  _ a good idol." 

“I do want to go to school eventually. But I just don’t know what it is I love enough to go to school for. High school was simpler times that I miss,” Madara laughs softly and starts drying his own hair. Soaking in the water was fun but now he was starting to feel chilly and so ready to get back home and change into something dry and warm. “I like being an idol, but I don’t think it’s something I can or want to do for the long run. But we’ll see. Mama is taking it one step at a time!” He says with a smile and places another towel on the passenger seat of the car so he doesn’t soak up Kanata’s car; not that Kanata would be bothered by that but he was mindful. 

Kanata does the same with his towel and gets situated on the driver's side. "You'll figure it out," he says simply and buckles up. "Do you have your own place? Where are ya?" he asks with a grin. 

“I have my own apartment downtown now! It’s definitely less stressful living on my own,” Madara says and gives Kanata the address to get there. “What about you? Are you on your own too?”

"Nah, I've been rooming with Chiaki, he insisted after trying to live on his own for a while," Kanata laughs and heads in the general direction for downtown. "Probably a good thing though, he gets me to work on time… if I didn't have him I'd probably live in the bathtub," he adds with a smile. He had always had a tendency to soak for too long, but now that he wasn't in school he was even worse. 

“Really? You’re living with Chiaki?” Madara asks, he always really liked Chiaki and found him to be a very reliable person. He knew just how much he helped Kanata so it did put him at ease knowing he had Chiaki with him during his most difficult times of being shunned by his family and vice versa. “Is he still the same as he was in high school?”

"Of course, Chiaki is so sweet and warm," Kanata smiles and floors it through a yellow light to make it, remaining as calm as ever. "We still see all of Ryuseitai, we do family dinners. It's nice," he adds and honestly, they were his family and he cherished them deeply. 

“They’re all such great kids! I always loved Shinobu! He always let me carry him around. I think he liked feeling tall,” Madara laughs and glances at Kanata who looks so calm and soft talking about his new found family. Even if Madara couldn’t be the one to help him through high school, he was grateful to ryuseitai. 

Kanata laughs at that, it was very true what he said, "Yes, I mean, he's grown a little bit but he's still my tiny baby," he says with a smile. They pull up outside of Madara's place not long later and it's odd how he feels sad letting him leave. Earlier in the day and he would have been thankful but not now. Now he just wanted to stay with him instead of going home and doing his normal routines. "I don't want you to go," he admits with a soft blush. 

Madara doesn’t want to leave either. It’s been years since they had the opportunity to actually have a civilized conversation where Kanata isn’t being cold towards him or trying to run off. He wants to spend more time with him. But, they have their date to look forward to. “I don’t want to go either,” he admits softly but gives Kanata a sweet smile. “But I’ll see you on Thursday, right? You’re not allowed to cancel on Mama I’ll hold you to it,” he adds with a playful wink. 

“Mmm.. I wouldn’t dream of it. After all, this date is still part of Mama’s apology, hm?” Kanata hums and leans over from his seat to peck Madara’s cheek. It’s quite bold from his side especially after not even wanting to talk to him a while ago and now he’s having a hard time saying goodbye. “Text me later? I promise to text back this time~” 

Madara can feel his cheek heating up where Kanata’s lips just touched and he already misses the feeling. He wants to do more, his heart is telling him to make a move but he refrains for the time being as he doesn’t want to push it. “I will… and I’ll see you soon,” he promises and unbuckles him, giving Kanata a gentle squeeze before getting out of the car. He’s reluctant but he knows he won't be able to leave if he doesn’t right away. He closes the door, waving as Kanata drives off and he misses him already. At least he has their date to look forward to and now he can focus on making up for the time that was lost between them over their misunderstanding. For once, after a long time, he finally feels at ease that everything will be alright.


	11. Leo/Tsukasa

As peaceful as it can be not having Leo constantly yell nonsense about inspiration or aliens, it was also rather concerning. Tsukasa was especially concerned not hearing from his boyfriend after he dropped him home from their Sunday trip to the aquarium to help out his friend. That was two days ago. Of course Tsukasa had tried contacting him over the last two days, calling him and sending him texts; his calls would go straight to voicemail and no response to his texts either. Needless to say he was really concerned and couldn't even focus in school, worrying about his idiot boyfriend’s whereabouts. He contacted Izumi during his lunch break, only to find out that he didn’t hear from him as well and was wondering about his whereabouts too. If Izumi didn’t know what was happening, that has Tsukasa worrying even more so.

After school, Tsukasa caught a ride to Leo’s apartment. He knocks a few times but doesn’t get an answer so he pulls out his spare key that Leo gave him if he ever needed it and unlocks the door. Inside is dark, with a few empty coffee cups shattered around and some papers as well which only means that Leo had been held up with a piece for work. Tsukasa just sighs and shakes his head, picking up the empty mugs to take them to the kitchen.  _ “What am I going to do with him?”  _ He thinks to himself and catches a glimpse of light coming from Leo’s study. There, Tsukasa finds Leo fast asleep at his desk, his hoodie over his head to block out the light and a bunch of sheet music scattered around on his desk and on the floor as well.

So Tsukasa does as he always does; leaves Leo to sleep while he goes around to tidy up his apartment. He would always leave dishes and dirty clothes around when he got into his composing binges so it was always his job to clean everything up, despite Leo saying he doesn't have to but that's a joke. But it's only about 20 minutes later when he gasps at the feeling of Leo draping himself over his back with a loud yawn. 

"Mmm, why are you here?" he asks quietly as he buries his face into Tsukasa's neck, taking in his awee scent and smooth skin as he did. He wasn't even sure what time it was… how long had he been sleeping? It felt like maybe an hour but he had no clue. "What time is it?" 

Tsukasa jumps at that, Leo’s hair tickling his neck slightly though he tries to keep himself composed. He was annoyed and he didn’t want to give Leo the satisfaction, he needed to let him hear it right now. “I’m here because my idiot boyfriend doesn’t know how to answer his calls or texts,” Tsukasa says bluntly and turns around to face Leo. This wasn’t anything new, it happens once every few months whenever Leo has important jobs lined up due to the demand from different agencies; that’s the downside of being as talented and known as Leo. “Your phone was dead so I put it on charge. Honestly Leo-san, you could at least let me or someone know what’s going on so we don’t worry.”

"It didn’t cross my mind," Leo frowns and heads to the kitchen so he can grab a pop, open it, and chug it back. "I start writing and it's like days go by in what feels like a night," he tries to explain and leans against the counter, rolling his shoulders to try and loosen them up, he feels awfully stiff. 

Tsukasa rolls his eyes but goes over to help Leo out, placing his hands on his shoulders and gently kneads them. “You could at least try to answer back, even just a quick text letting me know you’re alive. I worry that something may have happened,” He says with a frown. With Leo’s history, that was always a concern within their friend group. Tsukasa was glad that it was just work that had Leo held back. 

"I'm sorry Kasa," Leo hums as Tsukasa rubs into his shoulders, it felt heavenly his shoulders were killing him and he didn't realize how tight they were until now. "You have my key for a reason, you can always come check on me," he reasons as he leans in to kiss his lips softly, letting the kiss linger which really gives him some energy. "I suck though, I know." 

Tsukasa immediately relaxes into the kiss, his grip loosening on Leo’s shoulders so he can wrap his arms around his neck. “Yeah… you really do suck. But it’s fine, I forgive you,” Tsukasa says with a soft laugh, only with Leo would he use words like that. Of course Tsukasa had a reputation to uphold as the head of his family but all that goes down the drain with Leo who always makes him lose it. “Don’t forget I’m still in school, I can’t just run off from there because my boyfriend forgets to let people know he’s alive.”

Leo snorts at that, giving Tsukasa a kiss on the cheek then takes his hand, "I'm alive don't worry, I've just been focused," he reasons and leads his boyfriend to his futon that was still laid out in the living room from passing out at some point. "I think you'd be the first to know if I were dead." 

“I probably wouldn’t know for at least a few days because you have the tendency to disappear on us,” Tsukasa rolls his eyes and yelps softly when Leo pulls him down on the futon. He’s quick to relax and wraps his arms around Leo, snuggling close to him. Last they saw each other was a couple days ago and he always misses him. “You’re too much sometimes… what will I ever do with you?”

"I dunno, just never leave me okay?" Leo asks softly and squeezes Tsukasa tight, keeping him close. He couldn't help but think like such, he knows if he keeps shutting people out without a word they will eventually leave, or so he always thought. It was a bad habit but one he couldn't break, he would get so fixated and forget the rest of the world, which he knew he needed to change. "I'd be so much worse without you," he whispers and kisses along his hair, it felt so good to feel him close after not feeling much in a while. 

Tsukasa immediately softens when he hears Leo say that. Sure, Tsukasa would often get frustrated with Leo. His habits have struck arguments between them, but he could never imagine his life without Leo. “That’s not going to happen,” Tsukasa says softly and grips Leo’s hoodie tight from the back to keep himself close against him. “My life would be pretty boring and empty without you as well,” he insists with a soft smile, feeling himself relax as Leo kisses his hair. 

"Good, I'm glad you need me for something," Leo grins and runs his fingers through Tsukasa's hair, "I finished the song though… so I promise I'm yours for a while now," he reassures him and pulls him in closer, just needing him as close as he could get. Tsukasa was always so warm and he needed his warmth, it felt so comforting. 

Tsukasa gladly stays like that for a moment. He missed Leo the last couple of days which felt far too long without him. As crazy as he drives him, he hates not being able to see him or talk to him whenever Leo gets occupied with work and Tsukasa being in his final year of high school. “You should probably go freshen up though,” Tsukasa says after a moment and brushes his fingers through Leo’s hair which was down and slightly tangled. “I don’t trust you haven’t had anything besides coffee or soda by the looks of it. I’ll make you something.”

"So you don't wanna bathe with me?" Leo asks with a pout and grips Tsukasa's waist. He definitely needed food but he also needed a bath and Tsukasa, he could at least get two of those at once if his boyfriend was feeling generous. "Please~?" he asks with a grin and he slips his fingers under Tsukasa's blazer so he can tickle his sides which has him instantly erupting into the cutest fit of giggles, he absolutely adored his laugh, he was an angel. 

“H-Hey! Cut that out!” Tsukasa laughs and smacks Leo’s hand away as he attempts to squirm out of his hold. He knew Leo would want to drag him into this and initially wanted to say no but after not seeing Leo for a few days, he didn’t want to let go of him. He could just make something for the both of them afterwards. “Okay fine,” Tsukasa finally caves and pushes himself off the futon and holds his hand out for Leo to take. “I came directly from school so I need a bath too.”

"You can't need one as bad as I do," Leo smirks and takes his hand, letting Tsukasa pull him up and down the hall. "How was your day?" he asks once they're in the bathroom and goes to run the water to get it warmed up. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary. School wasn’t anything eventful. It’s not the same without you guys,” Tsukasa answers as he removes his school blazer and neatly sets it aside. “But graduation is getting closer so that’s been kind of nerve wracking and exciting.”

"You have more friends now, doesn't that help a bit?" Leo asks as he finally gets the temperature right and plugs the tub then straightens up. "I know no one can be as exciting as me but," he shrugs with a grin and tugs his hoodie off over his head before tossing it on the ground. "You know you'll pass with flying colours though, you're a smart one too." 

“Aren’t you full of yourself? I have my friends there but I do miss you and our knights a lot,” Tsukasa sighs and sets his clothes aside neatly as he undresses himself. When the bath is full enough, he gets into the water and can instantly feel his muscles starting to relax from such a long day. “Come on, it’s lonely in here without you,” he says to Leo and holds his arms out for him. 

As if Leo could turn down such an adorable invitation, he loved how sweet and innocent his boyfriend could be, a side of him that others didn't see. He cherished it deeply. With a grin he strips the rest of his clothes off, leaving them in a clump on the ground, and gets in the tub in front of Tsukasa on his stomach so he could lay on his chest. "Mmm, you feel so nice," he hums as he wraps his arms around his waist, snuggling into him, "and different, have you gained muscle Suo~?" he asks with a grin. He had grown a bit the last while so he wouldn't be surprised, he loved being the one who got to see all the little changes that he went through, he was just perfect. 

“Hardly but I guess I grew a bit,” Tsukasa laughs softly and wraps his arms around Leo to keep him close. They never really get a chance to do this much, so it felt really nice being able to take the time and relax with his boyfriend. “I’m a little taller than you if you look carefully. That’s pretty great,” he smirks, delicately threading his fingers through Leo’s hair. 

"I happen to love it," Leo grins and snuggles in closer to his adorable boyfriend, "That just means you can have your way with me easier which I would never complain about," he adds with a nibble to his neck before licking over the spot with a satisfied hum. 

Tsukasa blushes from both Leo’s comment and his actions which earns Leo a good flick on his forehead. “You’re really too much sometimes Leo-san,” he says with a soft chuckle and relaxes back against the tub, delicately trailing his fingertips up and down Leo’s spine. “And don’t try to start anything. We need to wash up and then you need to get something in your system that’s not coffee and soda.”

"Awe come on, sex would be great, I'd feel a lot better," Leo winks at him and kisses his lips a little harder than necessary but nothing Leo did was graceful. "Unless you make me dinner, then I guess I'll be patient." 

“You’ll feel even better once you eat something,” Tsukasa laughs softly and gives him another, but more gentle kiss to his lips. Leo really was ridiculous most times, but that was one of his charms in an odd way and Tsukasa loves him every bit for the way he is, even if he does get on his nerves most of the time. “So try to be a little patient, I don’t need you falling ill. We don’t need that to be the bane of your genius and creativity, do we?”

"You're right, I gotta stay healthy for my followers," Leo laughs and sits up, pulling his knees up to his chest. "But that sounded like a promise… are you gonna gimme some lovin' later Suo~?" he asks with a smirk and reaches down to splash water right into Tsukasa's face with a laugh. 

Tsukasa rolls his eyes and sits up straight before splashing water back into Leo’s face. “At this rate you’re getting absolutely nothing from me,” he threatens, though he can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s ridiculousness. “I could stay over though, I don’t really feel like going home. But it’s a school night.. are you willing to wake up early to drop me off at school?”

"If it gets me having you in my bed absolutely!" Leo beams and grabs the cup he keeps on the side of the tub for baths and dunks it into the water, pouring it over Tsukasa's hair when it is full. "Dinner and you, I'm so spoiled," he adds with a wink and pours water over his own head too. 

“To think I came over here to give you a piece of my mind and here I am rewarding you,” Tsukasa snickers softly and takes the cup from Leo so he can wash him down. He grabs the shampoo and gestures to Leo to turn around so he can lather it up in his hair, using his fingernails to gently massage at his scalp as well. “Even at 20 you’re a spoiled little child.”

"Mmmm, I appreciate it though," Leo hums and completely relaxes under Tsukasa's touch, this felt absolutely heavenly and he needed this attention after neglecting himself the last few days. "I love you Suo~" he adds softly and he felt like he could almost fall asleep from how soothing this was. 

“I love you too, you big baby…” Tsukasa smiles softly and scoops water up in the cup to rinse out Leo’s hair. He likes taking his time and loves spoiling Leo as well. All his life, Tsukasa had been pampered so it feels nice being able to take care of someone every once in a while. “Now let’s hurry and finish washing up. I’m kind of starving too now,” he says with a blush when he hears his stomach grumbling. It could have been that he had forgotten to eat out of worry over his boyfriend forgetting about his surroundings. 

"But you're so gorgeous all wet like this," Leo pouts when he turns around to face him. "Fine though, I'm starving too, I'll have you later," he grins and finally gets to actually washing up since they both really needed to eat. Once out of the bath, Leo puts on a big sweatshirt and boxers and insists that Tsukasa wear one of his big t-shirts even though he had a few changes of clothes there, he just liked seeing his boyfriend in his own clothes. Once they make it to the kitchen Leo is all but dead from being so hungry and slumps against the counter, "Suo, I'm going to die, help me~" 

“You’re so dramatic.. and to think you had other stuff on your mind,” Tsukasa rolls his eyes but kisses Leo’s head before he goes off to make something for them both. Unfortunately he wasn’t as skilled as Izumi when it comes to cooking but he did learn a few things from him. These were skills he needed to acquire especially with Leo who often forgets to take care of himself. While Tsukasa has their meal up on the stove, he checks his texts and lets their friends know that Leo was okay since they were all worried as well. He was quick to receive a reply from Izumi which makes him snicker. “Sena-senpai told me to smack you for him. You’re in for it whenever you see him.”

"Yeah yeah, talk about dramatic," Leo snorts from his seat on the counter, he found it cute how mad Izumi would get, not like he ever followed through with his threats anyways. "Have you heard from Mama? I haven't even talked to him about how things went for him with Kanata." 

Tsukasa shakes his head as he turns his attention back to their meal so he doesn’t burn it. “No I haven’t… I only ever speak to Mikejima-senpai with you,” Tsukasa answers and grabs two plates when he feels the food is ready. He was pretty curious about how things went between Madara and Kanata since it took a lot just to get Kanata to talk to him. “I do hope things went well. He seemed quite stressed not being able to reach him… however, Mikejima-senpai is a good man so I’m sure he’ll be able to get through to him.”

"You think so? Hmm, I hope so, Mama's pretty much been in love with him since they were kids," Leo laughs and hops off the counter, taking his plate and leading the way back to the futon to flop down to eat. He turns on the tv so there's something on in the background and digs in, he really was dying for food apparently. 

“Well he’s great with people for the most part,” Tsukasa laughs softly, referring to the fact that some people might find him to be a little bit overwhelming because of how loud and enthusiastic he can be. He used to find him a bit much too, but eventually he grew to accept that since he’s someone important to Leo and has done so much to help him. “Hopefully they can work their differences aside and find happiness with each other,” Tsukasa says as he takes a bit of his food, it wasn’t so bad if he says so himself. It felt nice spending time with Leo, even just sitting in peace and enjoying a meal together. “This is nice though, isn’t it? I wish we could get more together between my school and your work.. but this is really nice.”

"I hope so too, Mama has been pining after him so bad lately, he really needs to get laid," Leo smirks around a bite but quickly smiles at how soft Tsukasa was being, he was adorable when he wanted to be. "It is nice, I missed you a lot," he admits with a soft hand to his knee to where he squeezes, he looked extra cute in just his shirt with wet hair too, he's just dying for him now. 

“I missed you too. I’m finding I don’t like peace and quiet as much as I used to before meeting you,” Tsukasa smirks, though he was being serious. He grew custom to Leo’s energy and his loudness, silence from him or in general was unsettling now. “Ah.. do you ever think about living together at some point?” He asks, looking at the tv with a deep blush. He can’t bring himself to look at Leo upon asking something like this despite knowing he has nothing to worry about. 

Leo watches the way Tsukasa's cheeks turn as red as his hair and finds it adorable. He loves when he would be brave enough to bring up his thoughts, it made them feel so close. "Of course I do," he says simply and reaches out to gently pet his head. "I hate when you leave here… I would love to have you with me always, I love you so much!"

Tsukasa blushes more and gently swats Leo’s hand away. It does make him happy that Leo has the same thought on him about this matter. “Not to mention I won’t have to worry when you start binge composing and forget about your surroundings,” he says with a smile and gives Leo’s hair a playful tug. “Maybe.. maybe after I graduate? It might take my parents some convincing but I’d like to give it a chance. I don’t like leaving either.”

"I'd say move in now but your dad would kill me," Leo laughs and sets his plate aside with a satisfied 'ah'. "Seriously though, you can move in whenever you're ready, or we can look for a place to start fresh together. That could be fun right?" he asks with a bright smile, the thought of that sounded so perfect, he had absolutely no doubt that Tsukasa was his one and only and he was thrilled for this step. 

“Let’s try not to push our luck. They just recently stopped making it a big deal if I sleep over,” Tsukasa snickers and sets his plate aside before scooting closer to Leo, draping a leg across his lap. “But that could be fun… there’s still a few months until I finish up with school. That's a good time to look for a place for us and also ease my parents into the idea of it. I mean, I would move in with you regardless.”

"Suo defying his parents for me? I'm so lucky," Leo grins and leans in closer to Tsukasa, pulling him in gently by the waist. "I've made you bad, you're not so innocent anymore huh? No wonder your parents don't like me," he adds with a chuckle and kisses his lips. 

Tsukasa rolls his eyes at his comment and slips his arms around Leo’s waist. “Oh hush, they don’t not like you,” he reassures him with a sweet kiss back to his lips. Tsukasa takes the opportunity to shift onto Leo’s lap, just wanting to stay close to him. “They like you plenty. I mean, they needed some time to warm up to you but they do like you now.”

"They do huh?" Leo asks with a mischievous smirk and pulls him in close, it felt so good having him on his lap, he always made him feel alive again after a bout indoors. "Doubt they'd like me much if they knew I defiled their high school scholar," he hums and sneaks his hand up along Tsukasa's leg and up under his shirt, giving his hip a squeeze when he makes it there. 

“You really can’t go one minute without making an inappropriate comment, can you?” Tsukasa sighs and gives Leo a gentle flick on his forehead before kissing the spot. “They like you plenty, let's leave it at that. Unless you want them to keep me from coming over to spend the night with you,” he adds with a soft chuckle and nuzzles his hair, taking in the scent of his shampoo which was heavenly and his hair feels just as soft. 

“I’ll behave then, I need my Kasa,” Leo hums and basks in the glory of just having Tsukasa with him, having him close and indulging in his affection. He could be really sweet and clingy when he wanted to be. "How long have you been thinking about living with me?" 

“It’s embarrassing to admit…” Tsukasa mutters and rests his head against Leo’s shoulder. He knows Leo is going to bug at him for an answer and that he doesn’t need to be embarrassed with him, so he decides to be honest, “but, after you graduated and you had to go abroad for a bit…” he admits with a blush. “I know we were still new to our relationship but it was hard being apart.”

Leo's heart races at that confession, he knew what they had was serious but he didn't think Tsukasa would be thinking like that already, though it was a relief for him, he had been thinking about it too. "I hated leaving, I always hate leaving you," he says softly and grips Tsukasa's waist to shift him off his lap and lay him down so he could snuggle in next to him, propping himself up on one arm to face him. "You weren't sick of me then huh?" he asks with a genuine smile and honestly he found that comforting, he knew he had a strong personality and to have someone who actually liked it seemed so special. 

Tsukasa shakes his head in response to his question. Sure, Leo could be a bit much and his habits weren’t the best which sometimes drove Tsukasa crazy, but he also loves him more than anything. It was still early into their relationship when Leo graduated, but Tsukasa was more than certain and confident about their relationship. He was also happy to hear that Leo felt the same way. “Of course not. I hated being away from you,” he said softly and gripped his hoodie to keep him close. “So, if you’re all in then so am I. Let’s move in together.”

"So bold of you Suo~, I love it," Leo grins and leans down to kiss his lips, keeping it soft and full of his feelings. He loved him so much, he thought he was special from the moment he saw him and having put him through his crazy schemes and coming out stronger than before only made him like him more. Tsukasa was his and always would be. "And I love you, whenever you're ready I'll be waiting," he smiles against his lips and runs his hand up along his stomach, his chest, to his neck where he gently holds. "And whenever your parents are ready," he adds with a wink. 

“Maybe I should start dropping hints to prepare my parents for it so they don’t freak out,” Tsukasa hums and pulls Leo back for another kiss. He’s always quick to relax under Leo’s touch. Leo is so soft and gentle when he wants to be and Tsukasa feels like he could just melt into a puddle. “I love you too… we’re going to make this happen,” he whispers against his lips. If he could, he would move in with Leo right this moment in a heartbeat. If anything, stretching it until graduation is mostly to ease his parents into the idea of it, he understands why they’d be iffy over this given he’s their only child and has been pampered his entire life. But, he was certain he was ready for this. There’s a lot that Tsukasa isn’t certain about, but he’s more than certain about his relationship and wanting to take this step with him. 

  
  



	12. Kuro/Nazuna (SMUT)

Their next date is only a few days later but that felt like a few weeks to Nazuna who was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement, which was driving his roommate crazy but he was leaving soon thankfully. When he receives a text from Kuro saying he was almost there he all but runs to their door to leave so he could meet him down in the lobby to let him in, and he does so just as he was walking in.

"Kuro-chin!" Nazuna yells and runs up, leaping into his arms and wrapping himself around him with a single jump, thankfully Kuro was somewhat prepared and had time to catch him.

"Hey, you're crazy as usual," he laughs but hugs him tight, giving him a kiss on the cheek before putting him back down on the ground. "You really have enough energy for everyone in this building."

"I'm just excited! I missed you jeeze," he pouts and walks up to the desk to sign Kuro in as a visitor before bringing him up to his room. He was kind of nervous, it's not like he had a lot to show considering he only had one room but it was his space and Kuro hadn't been there yet, it felt like a bit of pressure. They make it to his room just as his roommate was leaving and Nazuna quickly introduces his boyfriend before dragging him into his dorm and shutting the door.

"You're acting weird, are you nervous?" Kuro asks with a grin as he kicks his shoes off. Watching the way Nazuna was blushing and twitching he definitely seemed off.

"Ahh... No! Of course not! Nervous, pffttt, why would I be nervous with you?" Nazuna rambles and takes his hand, leading him through the living room to his bedroom which was his private space within this dorm and shuts that door quickly too. "Ah-this is my room," he says quietly and sits on his bed while Kuro looks around. His room was pretty normal, typical posters and bright coloured bed sheets, yet he was nervous still.

"Nito, you need to chill," Kuro laughs and goes to look at the bulletin board he had by his desk which had all sorts of pictures from high school on it. "You have pictures of me on here," he grins as he notices a few pictures of them together in costume and school uniforms.

Nazuna blushes deep red at his observation and nods, getting up to look too, "Yeah, I have my favourite memories up... I guess you're one of them," he smiles and wraps himself around Kuro's waist. "I had to put this one up because you looked really hot," he giggles as he points to one of Kuro post-show in his Akatsuki costume which was exposing his chest a bit and he was sweaty.

"You're a nasty little thing," Kuro laughs and runs his hand along Nazuna’s back, it made him happy to know he had pictures of him up though, he was proud of that.

"N-No I'm not!" Nazuna insists and buries his face into Kuro's chest, which smelt ridiculously good, and he felt a little naughty now that Kuro was pointing this out. To say he'd been having more inappropriate thoughts than normal lately about Kuro had him embarrassed, and now it was even worse considering the man of his daydreams was literally in his room, he could feel himself heat up from nerves.

Nazuna's odd behaviour doesn't go unnoticed and Kuro moves him back to face him, looking him over and noticing the flush to his cheeks. "Nazu, what's going on?" he asks softly and runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it back to see more of his face which looked really adorable right now he had to admit. Nazuna can't look at him, not now that he was in his arms and engulfed in his scent and had him in his room, he was a mess.

"I-you'll just laugh at me," he says quietly and runs his hands up Kuro's chest to wrap them around his neck, pulling him down so he could kiss him deeply and full of everything he desired for him. His blood felt like he was burning, his mind racing from the reality of having his now boyfriend in his room, his room where he had his most private thoughts.

Kuro is completely caught off guard from Nazuna's advances, it takes him a second to realize what was happening but he quickly returns his kiss, running his hands down along his sides to grip his waist. He was honestly surprised by how good of a kisser Nazuna was, despite his energetic and eccentric personality, he kissed him with determination and expertise that had him feeling hot within minutes. The way he licked into his mouth, bit his lip when he could, sucked his tongue, it all was unbelievably good and he couldn't believe he had been missing out on this for so long.

"I won't laugh," Kuro promises against his lips and picks him up so he didn't have to crane his neck so much. Nazuna wraps his legs around his waist, his arms around his neck as he kisses him again and when he pulls away his cheeks are burning. They stare at each other for a second then Kuro moves to sit down on his bed and keeps him in his lap. "What's up?" he asks simply and soothingly runs a hand along his back.

"I-it's embarrassing," Nazuna starts and tries his best to not hide his face as much as he wants to, they were dating now and even if it was early they had known each other for a long time so he knows he can talk about anything with him. "I-I know we just stwarted dating and it's earlwy but I want you so bad... I think abwout you all the time and now you're here and you're so hot," he stutters and now he buries his face in his neck, hiding his blush and obvious embarrassment which was increasing by the second with the anticipation of Kuro's reaction.

Kuro honestly isn't surprised by his confession, he knew how Nazuna was and with how he just came onto him this wasn't shocking, but he was blushing nonetheless. "Nazuna, it's okay," he says softly and kisses along the side of his head, "You don't think I want you too?" he asks quietly and Nazuna pulls away to look at him at that. "It's not like we're new to each other and the last time I saw you we joked about this... Which obviously got me thinking," he admits with a laugh and kisses his forehead. "You know I want whatever you do, just take it easy on me okay?" He wanted him, of course he did, but this was all new to him, even kissing Nazuna like this was new so to say he was nervous despite his cool exterior was an understatement, especially since he wanted to be good because this was Nazuna who he had liked for a long time. 

It takes Nazuna a minute to process what he's saying but when he does his lips are back on his, kissing him hard and pulling himself in closer to press himself against Kuro. He felt so good against him, his size and the heat of his chest turning him on even more, the way he felt tiny on his lap made his heart pound even harder. "I'll be good, I promise," he grins and moves his mouth down to Kuro's neck where he bites before kissing along his skin, which earns him a deep moan that let him know he was doing good. He continues his kisses as he teasingly grinds his hips down, making a slow rhythm of rocking himself back and forth to try and turn Kuro on as much as he can. "Kuro-chin, I've thought about you so much," he admits when he kisses up to his ear and bites his lobe, then runs his hands down along his chest to his waist.

"Of course you have," Kuro breathes and squeezes his waist tight, the feeling of him moving on his lap and his lips on his neck had him getting harder by the second, which was a bit nerve-wracking. "You're awful Nito," he teases and decides to take the initiative by keeping his grip tight to flip him onto his back against the bed, then moves between his legs, bracing himself on either side of his head by his forearms.

"I can't help it," Nazuna frowns and wraps his arms around Kuro's neck again. His heart was fluttering so intensely and being under Kuro's gaze like this had him lightheaded, this was like his daydreams and they were coming to fruition, it was so intense. "I-I..."

"What? Spit it out, you've been plenty honest today, no need to get shy now," Kuro grins and kisses his cheek before trailing his lips down, placing soft kisses along his smooth skin much like Nazuna did to him, he was learning and getting more confident by the minute.

"Shut up!" Nazuna huffs but turns his head to let Kuro kiss more of him, it felt so wonderful and only made him need him more, which seemed impossible. "I-Um, I want you Kuro-chin, I want you inswide mwe," he stammers at the end but his heart was pounding from such a blunt confession, he was surprised he could say it at all.

Kuro's heart all but falls out of his chest at his words, how his voice stuttered and the way his cheeks flushed, he looked absolutely adorable under him and now that he heard that he was dying to be in him too. So he nods and kisses his lips hard, passionately, showing him just how badly he wanted what he did. He had definitely thought about this before and feeling Nazuna under him like this was making him lose his mind, he looked so small and beautiful and tasted so sweet, he was beyond excited to indulge in him further. "You take the lead then Nito," he says simply against his lips and he knows giving Nazuna the lead was going to really get him going. 

And he was right, now that Nazuna knew Kuro wanted this he was aching to feel him. He grips his shoulders and shoves him over, pushing him onto his back with surprising ease as he sits up to remove his shirt, followed by his shorts. He was a bit nervous about exposing himself to Kuro but he knew he wouldn't judge him, Kuro was a gentleman behind his teasing front and he loved that about him. He moves to place his hands at the waistband of his boyfriends jeans and his heart flutters at his intention, taking off Kuro's pants? He never thought that would happen, but Kuro gives him a go ahead nod and he doesn't hesitate to undo them and yank them off. Kuro moves to sit up and tosses his own shirt aside too and now this was the first time he'd ever been practically naked with anyone, he could feel his cheeks blushing red at the subtle nerves he was beginning to feel.

"Relax Kuro-chin, we'll have fun okay?" Nazuna smiles and climbs back onto his lap, resting his hands on his shoulders to gently push him back to lay down. He reconnects their lips and kisses him again, melting into his mouth as he slides his tongue along his, tasting and feeling and just enjoying him as he reaches down between them to grip his length. Though that was a bit challenging with how much smaller he was, so he moves his mouth down to kiss along his chest instead so he could shimmy down to palm him properly, gripping him tight and massaging him through the thin fabric of his briefs. "Can I prep myself?" he asks quietly as he licks over one of Kuro's nipples then kisses it, which has Kuro holding his breath and now with Nazuna's words he feels like he might faint, but he nods since that's all he could manage.

Nazuna places a few more kisses along Kuro's chest before getting off his lap to grab lube out of his nightstand, which really doesn't surprise Kuro at all, and strips off his underwear. Taking his place back on Kuro's waist he coats his fingers before tossing the bottle aside and reaching back behind him to rub his entrance, making himself moan already before teasing his middle finger inside with a gasp. To say Kuro was entranced was an understatement to the show that was happening on him, the way Nazuna's face flushed and how he bit his lip, the cute little sounds that left him when his own fingering felt good, it was amazing to see and he felt like the luckiest man alive to have such a perfect boyfriend.

"Fuck Nito, you look so good," he groans as he runs his hands along Nazuna’s sides, pulling him in closer so he could kiss him, so he could turn him on more and get a bit of pleasure himself. He feels Nazuna add another finger by the way he moans into his mouth and he runs his fingers through his hair, soothing him and moves his mouth to his cheek to kiss there softly. "Don't hurt yourself," he teases with a grin and gives him a gentle nip to his jaw.

"Sh-Shut up, I've done this before," Nazuna gasps as he stretches himself as quickly as he could, he needed more, he needed to know what it was like to have Kuro inside of him. Kuro was floored now from that confession, he knew Nazuna must have experimented a bit considering he had lube in his nightstand, but now knowing that what he imagined was real he felt like he was going to explode. Nazuna grinds back against his hand as he loosens up more, it felt so incredible, being on top of Kuro and having his eyes on him made this feel way better than when he did it by himself. He felt like he could cum with Kuro watching him like this but he had to wait, he needed to feel him and he really wanted to make this good for Kuro too. "D-Do you wanna be on top?"

All Kuro could do was nod at that and run his hands along Nazuna’s sides to his back, touching his smooth skin wherever he could. He was definitely losing his willpower and needed him as soon as he could, so when Nazuna removes his hand with a gasp he quickly flips him onto his back and moves between his legs.

"Let me," Nazuna says softly and reaches down to push Kuro's briefs down, letting his cock free which is a huge relief for Kuro and a shock for himself, he knew Kuro would be bigger but for his tiny frame this seemed like it would be a challenge. He let's Kuro help him take them off then and resume their positions before he reaches over to grab the lube again, squirting out a liberal amount, then reaches down to stroke Kuro's length to spread it. "Please Kuro-chin, I need you," he breathes as he squeezes his cock tighter, showing his desperation and adds a little pout to his lips too.

"So impatient as always," Kuro grins and kisses his lips as he reaches down to grasp his length instead and lines himself up with Nazuna's entrance, his heart pounding both with excitement and fear of possibly hurting him. But Nazuna eagerly pulls his legs up higher to give him more room and gives him a soft nod, his nerves clearly evident by his composure. "Just, tell me if it hurts at all okay?" he insists and kisses him again as he pushes the tip in, making him gasp against his mouth and wrap his arms tight around his neck, pulling him in close.

"K-Kurwo-chin," Nazuna breathes and squeezes his eyes shut tight, his heart pounding so loud he could hear it and his thighs quivering. Kuro can feel him tense and he kisses along his cheeks then his forehead, trying his best to calm him down.

"It's okay Nazu, you're okay, I won't move," he assures him with more kisses and Nazuna nods, taking a deep breath before letting him know he could continue. So Kuro moves slowly, so cautiously, paying attention to how Nazuna reacts by his movements and his voice. He makes it all the way in then forces himself to breathe and stay still, he felt absolutely amazing already but he needed to focus before he blew this whole thing or even hurt his boyfriend, which he  _ could not  _ do. It takes a few seconds of kissing along Nazuna’s forehead and brushing his hair back before he slowly feels him loosen up and his breathing even.

"Y-You can move," Nazuna prompts and tangles his fingers into Kuro's hair. He had never felt so overwhelmed in his life, feeling something so large in him and so deep, and knowing that this was with Kuro. Someone he had known for years and had only been on one date with, it was scary and exhilarating all at once, but felt so right. Kuro slowly draws his hips back, only slightly, before thrusting back in, making a smooth rhythm of just grinding into him. This was unreal for the both of them and neither one of them would last long with it being their first time.

After a moment of getting used to this it finally starts feeling good, and Nazuna starts letting out soft moans, his grip loosening slightly on Kuro's hair. "S-So good," he says softly with a moan that makes Kuro moan too. He starts to draw his hips out further and move in deeper, keeping his pace slow but hitting him a bit harder with each thrust. "Kuro-chin~"

"You're incredible," Kuro gasps as he watches Nazuna under him. He looked so soft and adorable, the way his brows were furrowed and his eyes shut, looking in complete bliss as he moaned in time with his thrusts, he could get lost in this sight forever and to know he was able to made this feel even better. "You're beautiful Nazu," he breathes and when he opens his eyes to look up at him, those big shining eyes, he just has to kiss him hard. He was falling for him so hard and so fast but nothing with them was ever calm, things were always flying by with Nazuna's energy and right now he couldn't be happier for it, being with him like this was everything he needed.

"So good- ahh~ I won't last," Nazuna admits and runs his hands down Kuro's chest, along his ribs, and around his back to dig his nails into his skin. He pulls his legs up as far as he can to give Kuro more room and his eyes begin to burn with tears from pleasure, his whole body searing with heat as he moans louder and louder. "K-Kuro please, I'm so close."

"Me too," Kuro grunts as he thrusts harder, burying himself as deep as he could with every hit and he could feel his gut tightening by the second. He wanted this to last longer but he knew it wouldn't, and it was reassuring to know he could have this again, he was already looking forward to that. It only takes a few more thrusts before Nazuna is crying out, tears spilling down his cheeks as his body spasms, cum splattering his stomach in streaks as he cums hard. The pulsing of his hole had Kuro cumming at the same time with bated breath as he buried himself deep, filling Nazuna up as he rocked his hips, his whole body tense and electric as he did. They slowly calm down together and they catch their breaths, both exhausted and never wanting to move again. 

"Th-That, wow," Nazuna giggles and hugs Kuro as close as he could, given they were still connected and Kuro has a much longer torso than he did. He felt incredible, euphoric, like every nerve in his body was satisfied and he doesn't think he has ever felt this happy in his life. 

"Yeah, wow," Kuro chuckles and carefully pulls out with a groan, Nazuna echoing him with a soft gasp. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Nazuna shakes his head with a smile and now hugs him tight, making him lay flat on top of him and not caring about the mess they've made. 

"I'm okay, I'm sore but it was so incredible," Nazuna admits and kisses along Kuro's hair, breathing in his sweaty scent and living for this intimate, post-orgasm glow. "You did so good, was I okay?" 

"You were more than okay, you're really beautiful Nazuna," Kuro says softly and keeps himself propped up enough to not squish Nazuna under him. "I didn't expect this for our second date," he adds with a laugh and moves to flop over beside him on his back, to which Nazuna quickly takes his place in the crook of his arm, snuggling into him with a giggle. "And you're really nice after sex, who knew?" 

"Shut up Kuro-chin! We're having a moment," Nazuna yells and props himself up on Kuro's chest to face him, giving him a pout when he meets his eyes. "I'm always nice, you're just annoying a lot of the time." 

"Annoying? You're really calling me that after the pleasure I just gave you?" Kuro asks with a grin and reaches up to ruffle his hair, making it even messier than it already was. 

"It wasn't just you! I did work too!" he retorts and can't help but giggle at this moment, how they were still the same after something so intimate. Their relationship would be more serious now and that was something Nazuna was excited for, he wanted to be closer to Kuro, even if it were still early he knew he wanted him. 

"Yeah yeah, you did some work," Kuro laughs and leans up to kiss his forehead, smiling when he sees the glow on Nazuna's cheeks, he was gorgeous like this and the sight honestly took his breath away. "This was amazing Nazu, thank you for trusting me enough," he says softly now and the adorable blush he receives makes his heart flutter. 

"I've always trusted you," he says softly and kisses along his chest, slowly and full of his love. "I knew this would be great with you… I've dreamt of it a few times," he admits with a giggle and snuggles into his neck. 

"Of course you have," Kuro grins and pulls Nazuna in close, it was fun teasing like this but he was exhausted now, he just wanted to rest with Nazuna in his arms. This was heaven and he didn't want to waste it with their usual bickering. Everything in this moment was perfect and he was beyond thankful he had the nerve to ask him out, this was everything he needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is blessed and the world needs moreeeeeee


	13. Natsume/Tsumugi

College was really an experience as Tsumugi puts it, he really liked the independence of living on his own which was kind of hard at first but he adjusted rather quickly. He also really enjoyed his classes, pursuing business management which he finds that he’s quite skilled in. It wasn’t even a year later until Natsume moved in with him after his graduation who mostly spent his time held up in their shared apartment and took online classes so he can give more to his magic experiments which he deems more important. Living with Natsume was quite the experience as Tsumugi puts it. They had been together for a while now but still had their share of arguments that would often escalate. Sometimes they’d even go a couple of days without speaking to each other but they came to an agreement that they both really needed to put more effort in their relationship if they want it to work. Recently, things were a little better. Natsume was doing his best to work on his patience and Tsumugi was doing his best not to test it. It definitely was nice not arguing all the time.

Tsumugi was in class when he got a text from Natsume asking him if he wants to spend some time together after his class. Since Tsumugi only had his afternoon class, he sent Natsume a confirmation text to which he got a response back from Natsume that he’ll come meet him on campus as they lived pretty close by. Tsumugi was really excited to spend time with his boyfriend who luckily seemed to be in a good mood as well. They did live together, but it was rare to have some quality time together to enjoy since college was no walk in the park.

When class finishes, Tsumugi packs up his things and sees he has another text from Natsume that he’s out waiting for him in the courtyard and he’s even more excited now. When he finally gets there, he spots his boyfriend outside, scrolling through his phone so he waves and calls out to him, “Natsume! Over here!”

Natsume smiles when he hears his boyfriend's voice and looks up to see him walking over, and he gets up to meet him halfway, wrapping himself around his waist and squeezing tight. "Hello senpai," he says softly and leans up to kiss him, resting his hands on his chest when he does. His kisses always made him feel so warm and it took him a while but he's learned to not care at all about what people think when they see them, he would kiss him anytime he damn well pleased. He takes off his sunglasses to properly look at Tsumugi and he had his usual, airheaded smile that made him slightly itch with irritation, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks with an annoyed frown. 

“Hm? Look at you how?” Tsumugi asks with a slight tilt to his head. Natsume’s mood swings were hard to keep up with for sure and Tsumugi never really knows what he did wrong. “I’m just smiling at you? It’s nice to see you in such a good mood today,” he insists with a smile and gives him a quick but sweet peck to his lips. 

"You're gonna ruin it if you don't stop," Natsume huffs and puts his sunglasses back on as he pulls him along. "Do you want to get desserts? The bakery near here is so good," he asks as he leads the way towards the bakery anyways, he was craving a cupcake so bad and if he left his magic room to be outside he was getting one. 

“Ah sure! I could use something right now, I haven’t had the chance to have lunch between classes!” Tsumugi stretches his arms out and follows behind Natsume. He decides not to comment on Natsume’s first statement, he doesn’t want to be the reason Natsume’s mood turns sour. Besides, he had classes since the morning today so he was too tired to argue as well. “Their cupcakes are pretty good. I like the ones you make better though.”

"You always know the right things to say don't you?" Natsume laughs and grabs Tsumugi's hand to link their fingers. "What do you mean you didn't eat lunch? And you get mad at me for not taking care of myself," he frowns and squeezes his hand tight, he didn't want Tsumugi to be slacking on his own care because of school, that's not good for anyone. 

Tsumugi smiles when he feels Natsume’s hand on his own; this display of affection is pretty new between the two out in public, but he isn’t complaining. It makes him happy that Natsume feels comfortable enough with him to hold hands and even share kisses whenever they’re out. It really helps with his own confidence too. “I was planning on grabbing a quick bite to eat before my afternoon class,” Tsumugi insists and squeezes Natsume’s hand back. “I got held up working on an assignment that’s due in a few days that I lost track of time. By the time I realized, it was almost time for class so I didn’t want to be late. But it’s not a big deal! We can just eat together, we hardly get the chance to do that!”

"You're an idiot, Senpai," Natsume sighs, but eating with him did sound nice, he was hungry too but cupcakes sounded better than actual food. "Did you at least get the assignment done?" he asks and pulls him down the street on their left when Tsumugi tries to walk straight, he really was clueless. 

“Huh? Oh yeah! I managed to get it done so now I can take it easy for the next few days!” Tsumugi smiles, laughing softly when Natsume pulls him along. Clearly Tsumugi isn’t the best at multitasking or with directions, sometimes he is certain he’d really be lost without Natsume. “I don’t have class tomorrow either so we have the rest of today and tomorrow to spend time together! Ah.. that’s if you’re not too busy with your classes that is! I should have considered that.”

"Oh good, two whole days with you," Natsume hums and he is already agitated at the thought of that but he tries to keep his thoughts in his head so they don't argue on the street. "I'm actually done with my classes for the week too, so lucky for you huh?" he asks with a grin and shakes his head, his boyfriend was an idiot but still pretty adorable. 

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad!” Tsumugi insists with a subtle pout. Sure, them being home together for a long period of time would definitely strike something but he wanted to think positive about spending time with his boyfriend. Certainly both of them needed it as well. “Maybe we should take some time out and even visit Sora tomorrow! I’m sure you’d like that.”

Natsume can't help but smile at that, that definitely sounded like a good use of their time and he nods, "Yeah, we should do that, I miss him," he agrees and opens the door for Tsumugi when they reach the bakery, letting him go in first, he could be kind when he wanted to be. "I wonder what he's been up to, I haven't heard from him much recently." 

“He’s in his final year of high school… you and I both know how stressful that can be. I’m sure he misses you just as much,” Tsumugi says as he looks around at all the delicious sweets up on the display case, the sight of it already making his mouth water and would eat them all if he could. “I heard he sometimes carries that doll I made of you for him around school.” 

"He's so adorable isn't he?" Natsume smiles and hearing that made his heart flutter, Sora was so special to him and it made him so happy to know how much Sora liked him too. He greets the cashier with a warm smile and orders two double chocolate cupcakes and a mocha latte for himself, then insists he'll pay for Tsumugi as well. 

Once they have their treats, they sit at a table by the window which gives them a good view of the outdoors. It was a beautiful day outside as well. Tsumugi tastes a bite of his cupcake and it tastes heavenly. It tastes even better since he hasn’t eaten since the morning because of his own carelessness. “As we were saying… It really would be great to see Sora. I can imagine it was a bit lonely for him after you graduated too,” Tsumugi says softly and sips his drink. Sora was really close to them both, but he has a special attachment to Natsume which Tsumugi finds adorable but it also concerned him when graduation was approaching for Natsume. Luckily, it was a smooth transition for them both. “He does have more friends that he feels comfortable around so that makes me really happy.”

"Yeah, me too. I'd feel so bad if he wasn't okay without me," Natsume says softly and indulges in his cupcake with a satisfied hum, he needed this, this would keep his mood in check for a while. "I can't believe he's graduating this year… we'll be like his proud parents at his graduation," he adds with a laugh and dips his finger into the icing on top of the cupcake to lick it off. 

“God, we even sound like proud parents talking about their child,” Tsumugi laughs and shakes his head at the thought. Sora did have this certain charm to him that had them both attached to him, Natsume especially who was extremely protective over him. They were both excited for him to graduate since he was the last of their little group to finish high school. “We’ll definitely be there to cheer him on.”

Natsume laughs at his comment, it is very true, who thought he would act like a parental figure with Tsumugi? He sure didn't. "Of course," he smiles and sips his latte which was perfect and desperately needed. "Did you want to do anything today?" he asks nicely, since he knew he had to be nicer and more giving towards Tsumugi's wants, he knew he could be selfish and he was slightly working on that. 

“I’ve been out since early morning today so let’s go home after this,” Tsumugi suggests and runs a hand through his hair. It felt like an extremely long day and relaxing at home sounded pretty good. “Maybe you can tell me about or show me stuff you’ve been working on?” He asks with a smile, he always loves hearing what Natsume has been up to. “That’s always fun.”

"Sure, I can do that," Natsume grins, one thing he actually liked about Tsumugi was that he was interested in his magic, he would gladly show him any day the things he's been up to. But Tsumugi did look tired and now he just wanted to get him home, "I'm going to grab a takeout box for my other cupcake, we can head home now," he insists as he gets up to speak to the cashier, and he orders another cupcake for Tsumugi that he hides in the box beside his own. 

When Natsume returns with his box, the two head out and make their way to their shared apartment. They didn’t live too far so they could easily walk which was nice. Tsumugi’s school and a lot of other essentials were close by so they picked an apartment in the perfect location. When they get home, they’re immediately greeted by one of Natsume’s cats who’s already wanting Natsume’s attention. Of course Natsume brought his cats when he moved in, they were his children and it was out of the question to leave them behind at his parent’s home. “Someone missed you,” Tsumugi laughs softly and sets his bag on the couch where the other cat was laying, he reaches over, scratching behind its ear.

"Hello my darling," Natsume smiles and goes to the kitchen to set the box of desserts down before bending to pick up his cat who snuggles into his neck and purrs. "You're so sweet," he says softly and carries him to the couch where Tsumugi was and sits on the floor. "Do you need a nap or anything? You look exhausted," he asks his boyfriend with a slight frown, he really did worry about him, despite acting otherwise. 

Tsumugi shakes his head with a smile, “I’ll be fine! If anything I’ll just sleep early since I got my work done on time,” he says and shifts to sit down on the floor next to his boyfriend. He finds it sweet how much Natsume actually cares, not that he ever doubted him, he knows that he’s just not too great at expressing himself. “But thank you for your concern,” he says with a quick kiss to his cheek. 

Natsume blushes red and looks away from him, he couldn't handle Tsumugi being so nice to him, it was just odd though he was getting used to it after a long time. "If you say so," he says softly and let's his cat go when he starts squirming in his arms. "What if I don't let you go to bed early?" he asks with a grin and pulls his knees up to his chest to watch Tsumugi's reaction, it was always fun teasing him. 

Tsumugi doesn’t get a chance to tease Natsume about blushing over such a small gesture before his boyfriend already shoots back with a witty comment. Tsumugi blushes just as red and shakes his head, “You’re awfully bold Nastume,” he laughs softly and leans back slightly to stretch his limbs. “But I won’t complain, you know I always love time with you~”

"Ugh shut up," Natsume groans but reaches out to massage one of Tsumugi's thighs, he really did work hard and the opportunity was right in front of him, he might as well be kind. "I should put a spell on you to make you be quiet," he hums as he kneads into his muscle as best he could through his jeans. 

As if he wasn’t red enough, Tsumugi can feel his cheeks heating up from Natsume’s actions. Though he does appreciate the gesture, Natsume could be really sweet and caring whenever he wants to be and really does appreciate his efforts. “Fine fine, I’ll stop teasing you since you’re being nice,” he says with a laugh. “Even though you did start it.”

"I didn't start anything," Natsume frowns and squeezes his thigh extra hard at that remark, "You're just annoying," he adds as he loosens his grip to go back to his nicer massage. It was nice taking care of Tsumugi, despite how he drove him insane most of the time he deserved his attention, even if he was irritating at least his cuteness made up for it. 

“Annoying? I’ve barely said anything,” Tsumugi insists but he’s in no mood to argue so he just laughs it off. He knows Natsume means well by it, well more of he doesn’t really know how else to respond if not with his usual snark. “Okay okay, I’m done annoying you now. Happy?” Tsumugi asks with a laugh and wraps his arms around Natsume’s small frame and pulls him onto his lap, earning a soft yelp from his boyfriend. 

“Y-You’re not being any less annoying!” Natsume argues and lightly hits Tsumugi on the top of his head with his fist. It was hardly anything but a small playful hit, much better than what Natsume used to resort to back in high school everytime he found himself embarrassed by any situation with Tsumugi. “You’re always so smug and annoying…” Natsume mutters, his cheeks almost as red as his hair but he relaxes into Tsumugi’s arms though doesn’t dare to meet his eyes. Sure they had been dating for a while now, but this was all still new territory with being affectionate. 

Tsumugi just smiles and holds him close, squeezing him tight because he just adored him, he was perfect in his arms. "I'm not smug, you just make me happy and I like to share my happiness with you!" he insists and kisses the side of his head. "Isn't this nice though? Just us and the cats, and we have the rest of the day together… I think we should get comfortable," he decides as he keeps Natsume secure in his arms and gets up to head to their room. 

“I guess it’s nice. It’s a nice break from college work,” Natsume hums and grips Tsumugi’s shirt, not really trying to fight him on this. After all, he didn’t really hate this attention, it was something else he didn’t know how to deal with it. He squirms out of Tsumugi’s hold when they’re in their room and looks for something comfortable to change into; he decides to go with a big T-shirt and a pair of shorts. “I wouldn’t say it’s difficult but it’s definitely more demanding than high school and takes more time from what’s really important,” he insists and gets up picking up his books and charms that he left on the bed when he went to meet up with Tsumugi. 

"What's really important huh?" Tsumugi laughs and changes into a big shirt and sweats, it was always nice being comfy with Natsume, he loved these days. "What are you gonna do with those? I really hope you're not going to put a spell on me like you said you would," he says with a soft laugh and kisses the top of Natsume's head, he was still as small as ever, maybe a bit more since he himself might have grown a bit, and he thought he was perfect. 

Natsume rolls his eyes at his comment, “actually no, but maybe I should consider that if it teaches you a lesson to stop being so irritating.” He snickers and holds up one of the charms. “You’re super into good luck charms so I thought I’d give a try in making one for you,” he says as he places the charm in Tsumugi’s hand with a blush. He wanted to try to do something nice for him and since Tsumugi did take interest in these things, it was perfect. “You don’t have to use it or anything if you don’t want to. I don’t know if it actually worked and if it’s actually lucky.”

Tsumugi stares at the charm with wide eyes and smiles bright, looking up to meet Natsume's gaze before reaching out to squeeze him tight. "My own good luck charm?! That's so incredible!" he beams and kisses the side of his head, his heart fluttering as such a thoughtful gift. "I know it will work, it's made by you, you're the best bit of luck I ever received," he says with a warm smile as he lets him go, so he could look at the charm again. It was so cute and perfect to have with him at all times. 

“With what I put you through… I never thought you’d consider it good luck,” Natsume snickers softly but his heart feels warm from Tsumugi’s sweet reaction to the gift. It did feel really nice to do something like this for his boyfriend. When Tsumugi lets him go, Natsume still holds onto him, gripping the back of his shirt as he doesn’t want to let go just yet no matter how embarrassed he is to admit it. “I made one for Sora and myself too,” he admits softly and rests his head against his boyfriend. “I thought it would be nice if we matched.”

Tsumugi's heart flutters at how sweet Natsume is, he runs his hand softly along his back and keeps him close, keeping his other arm wrapped around his waist. "You're so wonderful Natsume-chan, I'm beyond lucky to have you and I'm so excited for you to give Sora his! He's going to love being connected to us like this," he smiles and kisses his hair, smelling his spicy scent that made him love him even more. 

Natsume blushes more and wraps his arms around Tsumugi’s neck to keep him close. He still doesn’t know how to respond to his affection at times, but he finds little gestures like this go far. It makes him really happy that his efforts were appreciated, it was something that he did with his heart remembering how Tsumugi likes to carry around different charms. So why not make his own charms and cast a good luck spell on them? And the idea of having something that connects him to Tsumugi and Sora makes him really happy too. “I’m glad you like it… I’m excited to give it to him as well when we see him.”

"I love anything you give me," Tsumugi smiles and runs his hand up to tilt Natsume's chin up so he could see his face, "And I love you, so much," he says softly and bends down to kiss his lips, making it soft and fill of his love, gently sucking his lip as he did. Kissing Natsume was such a pleasure since he often didn't let him, and didn't let him for a long time even after they started dating. Natsume was so particular so anytime he got his romantic attention he felt so good. 

Natsume can feel himself immediately melt into the kiss and pulls Tsumugi back in for another before he can pull away. He kisses him with everything he has, taking the chance to delicately run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair as well. He wasn’t the best at conveying his emotions, even after dating for a while, he wasn’t the best at expressing his feelings or even saying he loves him so openly. But he does, he just has his own way of saying it even if it’s not directly which Tsumugi luckily knows. “I-I’m glad you like them..” Natsume says softly, his cheeks flushed as he averts his gaze from Tsumugi when they pull apart for air. 

"You're so sweet Natsume-chan," Tsumugi smiles and kisses his forehead, he looked so cute like this, with a blush on his cheeks and his comfy clothes. This was his favourite Natsume. "Do you want me to make you something to eat? All you had is a cupcake, you should probably eat something better." 

“You’re the one who forgot to eat today idiot,” Natsume huffs and flicks Tsumugi’s forehead before rubbing the spot. “I’ll make something for you. I was home most of the day anyways so I don’t really care,” he insists and takes Tsumugi’s hand, leading him to the kitchen. He didn’t mind cooking, he saw it as a fun little experiment of putting things together to make a wonderful and tasteful creation. He also likes being able to take care of Tsumugi every once in a while, a sort of thanks for putting up with him for the last three years they’ve known each other as well. 

"I appreciate it a lot! Thanks, Natsume-chan," Tsumugi smiles and leans against the counter to watch him, he was really adorable when he got to creating anything really, though he would never say so. "Have you talked to Kanata? I heard he's getting along with Madara now… didn't they like, hate each other?" he asks him curiously since he knew they were still friends, and he had heard about it recently. 

Natsume tries not to react to that nickname he’s not too fond of but Tsumugi loves, but something else catches his attention. “Hm? Where did you hear that?” He asks curiously as he moves around the kitchen to prepare dinner for them. He is still close to Kanata, but he didn’t know that he and Madara had reconciled. That was interesting news for sure, something he didn’t quite expect given how hard Kanata tries to avoid the other man. “I know Kanata-niisan resented him… I don’t know the whole reason behind it though. So they’re friends now, huh?”

"I heard from Eichi who spoke to Ritsu who obviously heard something from Leo… and Leo arranged it with Madara somehow, he said they're even kind of dating? How is that possible so suddenly?" Tsumugi asks out of confusion and tries to figure it out, because Natsume said they were basically enemies, or at least Kanata resented him. This change seemed so drastic. 

“Dating?! For real?” Natsume asks in shock. How they went from barely speaking to each other to dating in such a short period of time was quite the shock to him. He didn’t think Kanata was even interested in him. It would be something else if Kanata spoke ill of him, but Kanata never really spoke of him at all. “I have a lot of catching up to do with Kanata-niisan… that is rather fascinating news.”

"Right? I thought so too… and I knew you would be interested too. See? Eichi can still be helpful," Tsumugi laughs and goes to stand behind Natsume and hug him from behind, resting his head on top of his. He found this all to be really fascinating, he loved hearing about everyone they knew from highschool, it was so fun. 

Natsume scoffs at his comment, clearly he still wasn’t too fond of Eichi for obvious reasons. However, he tries to tolerate him since Tsumugi insists that he has changed his ways. “You still have questionable taste in friends,” he says with a smirk and leans back against his boyfriend. Tsumugi was always so warm and cuddly. “He only shared gossip. The real helpful one is Sir Knight if he managed to get those two to talk.”

"That's true, Leo is amazing isn't he?!" Tsumugi smiles and kisses along the side of Natsume's head, he was so sweet. "You'll have to talk to Kanata soon… I'm really curious about what's going on with them," he hums and runs his hands soothingly along his sides, it just felt so good to touch him, he loved him so much. "But you can't deny that you like hearing the gossip too!"

“I can’t say I’m fond of gossip… But I do like to hear about what my dear older brothers are up to,” Natsume clarifies and closes his eyes at Tsumugi’s gentle touch. He was always so sweet and gentle with him, he always makes him feel safe which is a weird feeling but one he grew fond of. “I’ll definitely catch up with Kanata-niisan though and let you know what he says about his new relationship. I have to say, I’m quite intrigued,” he says with a laugh and squirms out of Tsumugi’s hold to grab plates for them both. If this was the case for Kanata, then that means that he’s happy and doing well which is all he really wants for his friends. It’s what he deserves. 

"Yes please! I'm intrigued too," Tsumugi smiles and serves himself up a plate and heads to the living room behind Natsume to sit on the couch. He puts the TV on and streams the series they were currently watching and just being able to sit like this felt so good after a long day. "Were they surprised when you started dating me?" he asks softly around a bite, "Your old unit I mean, I wasn't the best to all of you," he adds quietly and he did still feel guilty for what he was a part of with Eichi. 

“Honestly, I don’t think they disliked you despite that,” Natsume answers with honesty as he gets comfortable on the couch. Sure he took it harder than most, and he still isn’t fond of Eichi but his friends seem to have moved past it and he was very well trying to as well. He may as well try to give his boyfriend’s friend a chance. As for Tsumugi, he’s certain they don’t hold any ill feelings towards him. “I do think they were surprised when we started dating, but only because of how things were between us. Rei-niisan asked if it was wise for us to live together,” he adds with a snicker. 

"He asked me the same thing," Tsumugi laughs and takes another bite, he really was starving. "He was worried for my safety and I had to assure him you wouldn't throw anything too heavy at me," he adds with a grin and couldn't help but smile at Natsume's expression. 

Natsume feels a little guilty since that has happened, clearly he had some anger issues towards Tsumugi in the past and he did feel bad about it. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but he realized that their relationship wasn’t going to work if they didn’t make the effort so that needed to stop. Despite his treatment, he really wanted things to work between him and Tsumugi. “I’ll gladly inform Rei-niisan that I haven’t killed you or hit you with anything too heavy and you’re very much safe,” he says with a lighthearted laugh and gives Tsumugi a gentle and playful nudge. 

"I'd appreciate that, he still texts me once in a while to check in and see that I'm okay," Tsumugi smiles and leans over to kiss the top of Natsume's head. "I think you've been a lot nicer to be the last while… which I have to admit has been nice. I love you no matter what of course! But it's nice to not be hit with things," he laughs and takes another bite of his meal which was almost done already, he needed it so badly. 

Natsume blushes bright red at Tsumugi’s words which is just as embarrassing. They’ve been together for a while, surely he should be able to handle his boyfriend saying he loves him, right? He should be able to say it without hesitation as well. Besides, he really does love him no matter how much he struggles to put it in words. “W-Well I’m nicer because you’re less annoying now…” Natsume insists with a blush and averts his gaze in embarrassment. “That doesn’t mean you’re not annoying though! Just a little less! But, even if you’re annoying… I guess I love you too,” he says, muttering the last part and if Tsumugi wasn’t right next to him he probably would have completely missed it. 

Tsumugi just smiles, he was used to Natsume just rambling his feelings since he couldn't just say them and he found it to be adorable, it was just his Natsume. "I'm happy I don't annoy you as much… maybe it's because we don't see each other as often?" he hums and sets his plate on the coffee table then wraps his arm along the back of the couch behind Natsume, shifting to face him. "But I always miss you so much, especially when I have morning classes. You always look so cute when you're asleep I never want to leave you."

Natsume sets his plate aside as well and forces himself to face Tsumugi. He needs to be able to be upfront about his feelings, he needs to be open with his boyfriend. Tsumugi was always trying to be open and honest, and he deserves the same effort from him. Natsume just wasn’t good with these sorts of things, but he needs to try. “Maybe.. maybe we do need to see each other more,” he says softly and nervously bites his lip. “Our friends who are dating spend a lot of time with each other… maybe we should be putting the same effort in our relationship?”

Tsumugi just pauses to stare at him, it was really shocking to hear that from him, since he was always pushing him away and insisting he needed his own space. "Really? You want that?" he asks softly and his heart was pounding, if it were up to him he would spend every second with his boyfriend, but it definitely was not up to him so he never had a say. 

“W-Well maybe not all the time… I think we’d drive each other crazy and everyone needs their space. But definitely more than we already do,” Natsume insists softly and places a hand on Tsumugi’s knee and squeezes there. He did want to try spending more time with Tsumugi, it was today he realized how lonely it gets when he’s not at home which was why he initially asked if he wanted to hang out after class. “I think we both need it… our relationship deserves more effort, does it not?”

Tsumugi nods excitedly and pulls Natsume closer, wrapping his arm tight around his waist, his other hand trailing his fingers along his jaw with a bright smile. "I absolutely agree, I would love nothing more!" he beams and kisses his forehead, his heart still fluttering away wildly at this conversation. "I would love to see you more… you're so warm, I love having you with me," he says softly and runs his fingers up gently through his hair. 

Natsume can feel his heart pounding against his chest. Now normally, he would be quick to shove Tsumugi away and scold him for saying something so embarrassing. But, he finds himself kind of enjoying the attention? He had Tsumugi’s attention all to himself, while he would state he hates that, right now he loves it and doesn’t want this moment to end. “Then I suppose we could give it a chance…. I really would like that,” Natsume says softly and wraps his arms around his neck, he shifts onto Tsumugi’s lap and gives his lips a quick but sweet kiss before resting back into his arms. He felt safe and secure with him

Tsumugi really couldn't be happier, having his favourite person snuggled in his arms like this and telling him he wants more for their relationship was everything he could ever need. He wraps his arms tight around his small frame and all but cradles him to keep him close, he was the only person who has ever seen Natsume so soft and sweet like this and he felt so honoured, he was adorable and he would never take for granted that he was the one who got to hold him like this. They enjoy each other's company for a good while before Natsume leans up and kisses his cheek with a smile. 

"You know how I got a take home box for my cupcake? There's another one in there for you too," he tells him with a grin and the way Tsumugi's eyes light up at that is the most precious thing he has ever seen. It was always the little things that made his boyfriend happy and he was learning that he knew Tsumugi deserved the best and he would try his best to give him that from now on.


	14. Izumi/Makoto

After their first date, they had a few more which went rather well. As they spent more time together, Makoto was starting to feel more comfortable with Izumi who really proved that he was a changed man. Their dates were usually pretty relaxed as Makoto didn’t really like doing anything flashy which Izumi took into consideration. He really wants to make this work, he wants this to be able to go somewhere. He always tries to plan something which Makoto would feel comfortable with even if it’s just relaxing at home and Izumi attempting to understand his video games which was their plan for their date today; going out to get coffee and then going back to Makoto’s place to relax and play a few games.

Izumi pulls up in front of Makoto’s place and he’s more excited than nervous to see him. Even he feels more at ease now that Makoto isn't so scared of him anymore. He sends Makoto a quick text that he’s waiting outside and leans back against his seat as he waits for him, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He couldn’t believe that he made it this far, four dates in with Makoto, the person he loved for so long. He wasn’t sure where this was headed exactly, but he was trying to make the most of it and enjoy their time together.

Makoto is thrilled when his phone goes off and he quickly yells bye to his roommates before heading out, smiling bright when he sees Izumi's car out front which he excitedly gets into. "Hi, how are you?" he asks as he leans across the seat to hug him tight, taking in his scent as he always did because he smelt so ridiculously good. 

“I’m fine. It’s good to see you,” Izumi answers and returns the hug. He loves the contact and doesn’t want to let go but he doesn't want to make matters awkward either. Reluctantly, he lets go of Makoto and gives him a warm smile. “There’s a nice coffee place downtown, I was thinking we could go there if you’d like?” He asks as he starts the car and pulls out of parking. 

"Sounds good to me! I love warm beverages," Makoto smiles, he just liked feeling warm in general, he had tea at least once a day because of that. "We're still going back to my place right? Subaru will probably be there… so you'll have to see him, if that's okay!" he says with an awkward laugh. 

Izumi nods in response, as much as he would like to have some alone time with Makoto, it would be a bit unreasonable to ask Subaru to leave his own place. Besides, if he wants this relationship to go anywhere, he needs to be able to get along with Makoto’s friends who he knows are really important to him. “I don’t mind, hopefully he won’t either. I think he still doesn’t trust me yet,” he says with a soft chuckle as he keeps his eyes on the road. He hasn’t really spoken much to Subaru since high school either, he wasn’t exactly sure what he would think about Makoto dating him. 

"It's okay, he knows we're going out and he sees him happy… he'll be okay," Makoto insists and reaches over to take Izumi's hand in his, "We can just stay in my room too, it's fine, I have my whole game setup in there anyways," he adds reassuringly and it was really odd to comfort Izumi, who he never thought he'd have to do such a thing for, but it was nice. 

“Don’t worry, we have to deal with each other’s friends at some point,” Izumi says with a squeeze to Makoto’s hand, he finds he really loves the contact and loves having Makoto close to him. “Besides, I think your friends are more easy going than my friends. Even I don’t understand mine,” he adds with a laugh and glances towards Makoto when they’re at a red light. 

"I know, but we're still just getting used to each other right? We can get used to each other's friends later," Makoto smiles and looks over to meet Izumi's gaze when they're stopped, his cheeks beginning to burn with a blush. "W-What? Is something wrong?" he asks nervously, thinking that maybe his glasses were dirty or something. 

Izumi can’t help but laugh at Makoto’s reaction, he was still his usual jumpy self. “Nothing’s wrong! Can’t I smile at you?” He asks with a laugh and looks back at the road once the light turns green. He always finds Makoto’s reactions to be just adorable, the way he gets flustered and embarrassed so easily. “You’re too cute Yuu-kun. I should feel bad for making you all jumpy like that but you’re just precious.”

"That's not fair!" Makoto frowns and pulls his hand away from Izumi's now. "I can never make you all jumpy, how am I ever gonna get back at you for embarrassing me?!" he asks with a defeated sigh, it was really hopeless, Izumi was always so cool and confident, how could he ever make him flustered like he always felt? It totally wasn't fair. 

“It’s not like I’m trying to embarrass you on purpose. It’s not my fault you’re always jumpy,” Izumi teases and pulls up in the plaza parking lot. It was really fun messing with him, especially since it wasn’t to an extreme degree anymore where Makoto fears to even be in the same space anymore. It’s more lighthearted now and it’s nice not having Makoto try to run away from him. “But I’ll stop for now. I’d like to get through this date without annoying you too much,” he adds with a playful wink and laughs at the blush on Makoto’s face when he does that. He gets out of the car and meets Makoto by his side before the two head inside the cafe. It was really nice inside, the decor giving a really nice and warm feeling as well. It was a perfect place for a date so Izumi thought. They give their orders which Izumi insists on paying for since he was the one who asked him out here. Once they have their drinks and treats, they find a table a little further back where they have more privacy. “So, how is everything with you? How are your classes going?”

"They're going well, I got my big term project turned in so I'm waiting for the mark on that… I'm a bit nervous for it," he admits with a soft blush, "I worked so hard on it I'm just praying the grade is worth it," he adds with an anxious laugh and sips his drink which was a white hot chocolate. 

“I’m sure you did well. You’re pretty good at what you do,” Izumi reassures him with a smile. This was something that Makoto was pretty good at so he didn’t doubt one bit that he probably did well as he recalls Makoto telling him a few days back about how hard he has been working on his project. “Don’t stress too much. You got your project in, just take a moment to breathe and relax for now.” 

"Ah I know, and I do! It's hard," Makoto laughs and takes a bite of his donut which was fantastic of course, he knew Izumi wouldn't take him anywhere subpar. "What about you though? What have you been up to?" he asks with a smile and was just relieved to not have to talk about himself for a moment. 

“I had a shoot the other day. It took most of my day which was exhausting but it was a fun time,” Izumi answers and takes a bite of his cake which was really good. He has to thank Tsukasa later for suggesting this place for his date, that kid always knows the best places he thinks. “A lot of my modeling gigs have been in town recently which is a relief. I like travelling but it gets really tiring going back and forth.”

"I'm sure," Makoto says softly and anxiously bites his lip, "Does that mean you still do travel? Now long do you leave for?" he asks quietly and he didn't want to admit that he'd already miss him if he had to leave since they hadn't been together long, but he absolutely would, seeing Izumi was really becoming routine in his life now and he enjoyed it. 

Izumi picks up on the slight nervousness in Makoto’s tone. Even he wouldn’t like being away from him no matter how much he likes his job. Unfortunately, travelling was a part of it and the thought of having to go out of town or even abroad didn’t seem too thrilling now because he wouldn’t be able to see Makoto. “It really depends on the gig if I travel or not. If there’s a good opportunity abroad or out of town then my agency will take it,” Izumi explains as he sips his drink. “I’m usually gone for a few days… a week at most, it depends on the job.”

Makoto nods in understanding and gives him a small smile, "Okay, well we'll prepare for that when the time comes right?" he says softly and sips his drink too which was at perfect temperature now. "I would never stop you from leaving, it's great for you! And besides, I always have school work to keep me busy if you do go," he adds with a laugh. He didn't want him to go ever, of course, but he would never be selfish and stop him for his job, he was just happy for him despite having to go. 

“Of course we will. I’m not taking any major jobs right now anyways. I need a little break from a crazy schedule,” Izumi says with a smile, finding Makoto to be just so sweet. He loves how supportive he is and is willing to make it work between them even when he does have to go for a job in the near future. “For now I want to enjoy our time together… we’ll figure everything out when the time comes and we’ll still be able to talk even if I have to go away for work.”

"I'm glad you're home for a bit, I'd hate for you to leave when we just started going out," Makoto admits with a blush and finishes off his donut, which was done far too soon, it was super good. "I'm still so surprised to even be saying that," he adds with a laugh, it was just so odd and surreal. 

“I’m still surprised to hear it. Kuma-kun asked me if I scared you away yet,” Izumi laughs and shakes his head as he recalls his conversation with Ritsu. That was just Ritsu’s attempt at trying to be funny but he did see his point. Though, Izumi did feel he was doing a better job at keeping his cool and doing better to be someone that Makoto deserves. “I think he was both happy and surprised when I said I haven’t scared you away.”

"Yeah, same with my friends too," Makoto admits with a laugh and reaches across the table to take Izumi's hand, he was getting a bit more confident with him which was nice, I felt good to be more comfortable with him. "But I'm happy… I like being with you a lot." 

“You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that,” Izumi says with a blush to his cheeks. Hearing Makoto be so honest with him, feeling his hand on his own, he felt like this was heaven on earth. He worked so hard the last couple of years to gain Makoto’s trust again, and while it took some time it was all worth it. “We’ve had a good number of successful dates as well. I’m really happy, Yuu-kun,” he adds with a squeeze to Makoto’s hand. 

"I'm glad, I hope I haven't been to awkward and weird," Makoto blushes and watches how Izumi's eyes are on him, how bright blue they were and how they sparkled, he really was gorgeous and it was no wonder he was still modelling after all these years. How he had interest in him still seemed so surprising but now he was thankful for it. 

“You kind of were on our first date. But I thought it was cute,” Izumi laughs and squeezes Makoto’s hand before letting go. To be fair, he was just as awkward with little to no experience on dating but here they were many dates later and Makoto seems pleased. “I-I really do want this to work out.. I’m actually serious about this, about us.”

Makoto nods, giving him a small smile, "I know, I know you wouldn't be persistent for a short term thing," he says softly and finishes off his hot chocolate. "I want this to work too… I wasn't sure at first but I really like you, I-I'm serious too." 

“I’m glad we’re on the same boat with this then,” Izumi smiles, he still can’t believe that he made it this far with Makoto, which was a pretty big deal for him. For Makoto to even accept a date was a big deal and he for sure did not take it for granted and the effort really paid off. “So, it seems like we’re both kind of stuck with each other now? I mean, it sounds pretty damn good to me.”

Makoto giggles at that and nods, "I'm definitely okay with it," he smiles and meets his gaze which makes him blush, he was so cute like this. "Should we head out? I'd like to just be by ourselves," he asks and takes Izumi's hand when he gets up, he couldn't believe he just said that. Be by ourselves? What was he thinking, he was going to have a meltdown before he even got back to his place at this rate. 

“That sounds like a good idea. I’d like some time to ourselves as well,” Izumi says in response and squeezes his hand as the two make their way outside to where his car was parked. He can feel his own heart pounding from saying that and from what Makoto has said as well. He didn’t have any ulterior motives, and they had been alone in his apartment a few times so Makoto’s place shouldn’t have him nervous either. It could be that he hasn’t really been there besides picking Makoto up or dropping him off, and he did have his roommates too but luckily they’re all people that Izumi is kind of familiar with. The car ride back to Makoto’s place feels longer than it actually is and Izumi doesn’t get why he’s still so nervous. When they arrive back at Makoto’s place, sure enough Subaru is there and does the polite thing to greet Izumi and asks him how he is, to which Izumi politely but awkwardly responds. Luckily Makoto saves it from getting too awkward by pulling Izumi towards his room and he gladly follows. 

"Okay, we made it," Makoto says and shuts the door quietly behind him. "Ahhh, well, this my room!" he nervously laughs and freezes by his door as Izumi looks around. He was so nervous about having him see his things, his personal space, where he spent most of his time. It was so overwhelming to have Izumi here and he was praying he had tidied up enough. 

Makoto’s room was pretty neat for the most part, just as Izumi imagined he had quite the collection of video games as well. He has pictures up on his wall of his old unit with his friends which Izumi finds just adorable. “Your room is cute, Yuu-kun,” Izumi says with a smile. He still felt a bit nervous being here. He didn’t know what to do or say, he didn't want to say the wrong thing, what even is the wrong thing? “Ah.. so are we going to play something?” Izumi asks, trying his best to cover the awkward atmosphere. 

Makoto really didn't think his room was cute but he's learned that Izumi tends to say everything about him is cute, which he wasn't sure how to feel about that, but it was a nice thing to say at least. "Y-Yeah! Have you even played video games before?" he asks as he sits down on his pillow fort setup he had on the ground, which was actually pretty comfy, and pats on the pillows beside him for Izumi to join. 

Izumi shakes his head and takes a seat next to Makoto, the pillow fort was a very cute touch for sure and so like his Yuu-kun. “Not really,” he admits with a chuckle. He didn’t really have any interest in such things. He knew he was probably going to end up getting his ass kicked at whatever Makoto wanted to play but this was something Makoto really enjoys so he wants to give it a try. “Besides being dragged to the arcade by a few friends in my third year… I don’t really play video games.”

"Well, we could play something that's not action? I have simulation games and stuff!" Makoto smiles and leans up to grab each of them controllers and turn his system on. "Ahhh, we could start our own world together in Minecraft? That could be fun! It's like a bit of all types of games so we can see what you like," he suggests and looks over to Izumi who was examining his controller pretty closely. 

Izumi wasn’t sure what any of these controls did, he felt like the Sakumas at the moment who were quite awful with things like electronics and such. He wasn’t really sure about the game that Makoto was talking about, but he seems excited about it which only makes him want to give it a chance. Who knows, maybe he’ll actually enjoy it? “Sure! That sounds like fun,” Izumi says with a smile. “You can teach me how to do that.”

"I'd love to," Makoto smiles and pops the game in his console then sits back to start it up. "So, we get to build a house and stuff together, and you have to fight things… but you can also farm and go fishing! It'll be fun," he explains excitedly and as they got into it it did prove to be a great game choice. It was fun teaching Izumi something he was so interested in, and he really appreciated that he wanted to learn it, he was still so amazed by how different he was now yet the same in the best ways. 

Izumi pays close attention to Makoto’s instructions on how to use the controller and how to play the game. He can tell Makoto is having a good time showing him the ropes and finds it entertaining how he was struggling with the controller of all things. Luckily, Izumi managed to get a hang of it, he was just glad that Makoto was patient with him. He finds that he’s also rather himself too- well, he wasn’t sure if it’s the game he’s enjoying or how excited Makoto is teaching him all he knows and playing with him. “So, do you just hold up in your room all day and do this?” Izumi asks with a laugh once things have calmed down and he has a hang of it, at some point he scooted closer so he was shoulder to shoulder with Makoto, it was nice and relaxing. 

"Sometimes… you can get sucked into this game really easy," Makoto laughs and crosses his legs to sit up, leaning a bit as he focuses on the game. "How long have we been playing? Has it been awhile?" he asks curiously since he really had no idea how long they had been playing. 

“I lost track of time… but we’ve been playing for a while,” Izumi hums and looks at the clock on Makoto’s bedside table. It must have been an hour or so since it took a while for Izumi to get a hang of things. “But I can see the appeal of it. It’s kind of fun,” he admits with a soft laugh. 

"I'm glad you think so! You invested in this world with me so you'll have to play it again," Makoto smiles and pauses the game to look at Izumi for a moment, "I need to use the bathroom, do you want anything while I'm gone?" he asks with a smile as he sets his controller aside. 

Izumi shakes his head and sets the controller aside when Makoto pauses the game. “No thank you. I’m fine,” Izumi answers with a smile and leans back against the pillows to get comfortable. He was quite liking the pillow fort, it felt really comfortable and he feels like he could just fall asleep here and now. Though, he reminds himself not to, he doesn’t want this wonderful evening being cut short. 

"Okay, I'll be back," Makoto smiles and leaves the room, which had his nerves alight, leaving Izumi in his room to look at all of his things? It was intense and felt like a moment in their relationship that made it stronger in a strange way. He makes his bathroom trip quickly but is of course stopped by Subaru on the way back though he desperately tries to get out of it, Subaru was relentless. 

Subaru was rather loud and didn’t know how to control his volume so Izumi could hear what he was saying. He could sense the awkwardness from Makoto even though he couldn’t see him but judging by Subaru’s questions he can only imagine. Izumi kind of finds it hilarious and snickers to himself when he hears all the questions being thrown at Makoto, all of which revolved around them. “How’s it going in there? He hasn’t tried anything has he?!” He hears Subaru ask and for some reason he kind of finds it funny, he knows Subaru means well and is only looking out for his friend. He debates on whether he should go out to help Makoto out, but he doesn’t really want to deal with his friends yet so he waits. When Makoto returns, looking stressed from his friend’s questions, he couldn’t help but snicker. “Your friend is a curious one, isn’t he?” He asks with a laugh. 

"Y-You heard that?" Makoto asks with a deep blush and quickly resumes his spot at Izumi's side, sitting comfortably back in his pillows. "Did you hear what he was asking? God I'm so embarrassed," he groans and hides his face into Izumi's shoulder. It was bad enough he had to deal with Subaru's endless questions but to know Izumi heard them too? He wanted to just melt through the floor and disappear. 

“He’s kind of loud. I wouldn’t be surprised if the neighbors heard too,” Izumi laughs and brings his arm around Makoto when he buries his face on his shoulder. He found the situation to be rather funny especially with Makoto’s reaction. “It’s fine, Yuu-kun. He really seems to care about you,” he adds and absentmindedly runs his fingers through Makoto’s hair which feels so soft under his touch. “I’ll be real, if it were one of my friends they would be asking worse questions so really, I’m used to it.”

"R-Really?" Makoto asks softly and lifts his head just enough to face him. "Well… you are friends with Leo and Ritsu so that makes sense," he says with a blush and that made him almost more embarrassed, what if they did ask questions? And what would Izumi answer? He was now more panicked than before. 

Izumi can tell Makoto seems more panicked than before, maybe this wasn’t really the best thing to say. He can understand his embarrassment though which he has faced with his own friends. They were still so new in this relationship and it was a bit embarrassing having their friends ask such personal questions; he knew in his case, Leo and Ritsu were just trying to annoy him. “Yeah… but we don’t need to worry about those idiots,” he insists with a smile and runs his hand along Makoto’s back. “Take it easy, Yuu-kun. You don’t need to stress about what anyone says.”

"Easy for you to say, you've never worried what others think," Makoto says softly but he does relax into Izumi's arms a bit, his touch on his back felt really nice, he was always so gentle. "I wish I was as cool as you, I worry about everything," he adds with a quiet laugh and snuggles in a bit closer. 

“I just find there’s really no point in worrying about what others think if I’m honest,” Izumi says softly and tightens his arm around Makoto slightly to keep him close. He loves having Makoto close to him as well, especially because he can feel how comfortable he is with him now. It’s a wonderful feeling and he likes being able to share these moments with him. “But don’t worry, I’ll shut them up if they say anything embarrassing to you,” he promises, looking down at Makoto with a gentle smile who looks so soft snuggled up to him like that. 

Makoto didn't doubt that, he knew Izumi wasn't afraid to speak his mind to people and honestly, he loved that. He felt safe with him now and he knew he would stand up for him if he ever had to which was a really nice feeling. "Thanks, I-I just want us to be private you know?" he says softly, his heart fluttering. He wasn't used to relationships, he didn't know what to expect so he didn't really want others knowing much about them just yet. 

Izumi understands that. This was all still new and they were still getting used to their relationship, it wasn’t anyone’s business anyways. “I know, so do I. It’s all still so new for us as well,” he says softly as he runs his fingers through Makoto’s hair, delicately playing with the ends of it. “No one need to be getting in our business.”

Makoto nods with a small smile and wraps his arms around Izumi's neck, snuggling in closer to him. He still wasn't used to how gentle and kind he could be, he remembered him being sweet when they were little but he hadn't seen that side of him in years, he was happy to have his sweet Izumi back. It just felt so perfect being close to him like this and not feeling the need to ramble on nervously, this was wonderful. 

Izumi leans back against the pillows so they can get more comfortable, luckily the wall is there behind them to keep them supported so he doesn’t tumble back. He likes having Makoto close to him like this. He finds the more time they spend together, the more Makoto starts feeling comfortable with him. “This feels nice,” Izumi whispers softly as he delicately runs his hand up and down Makoto’s back, pressing featherlight kisses along his hair which feels so soft and smells just as so. He wouldn’t give this up for anything and doesn’t want this evening to ever come to an end. 

"Mhmmm," Makoto hums, he was almost in a daze with how incredible his kisses felt and his touch, he was so relaxed and comfortable. "Do you remember when we were little and you used to brush my hair for me when I would get scared? Or really nervous for a modeling job?" he asks quietly and shifts to wrap his arms around his waist instead. 

“I remember that… it was pretty often too,” Izumi smiles at the memory and resumes running his fingers through Makoto’s hair. They have so many wonderful memories from when they were kids, which only made their falling out in high school more painful but he was lucky to have him back. “I used to call that my secret weapon for calming Yuu-kun down. It always worked like a charm,” he says softly. “I loved that I could calm you down, I really loved being able to take care of you.”

Makoto smiles and shifts so he could face him, his heart fluttering happily, "I loved it too, you were always so helpful… I wouldn't have been able to do any of the gigs without you," he smiles and runs his fingers gently along his cheek, it was nice that he was starting to feel comfortable enough to touch him a little bit. "I think that's still your secret weapon though." 

Izumi feels his heart flutter from Makoto’s gentle touch. Something as simple as that has him feeling like he could just melt into a puddle. “You think so? Then I’ll certainly keep that in mind,” he says with a gentle smile and leans into Makoto’s touch, his hand resting against Makoto’s waist as he pulls him in closer. 

The way Izumi leans into his hand was adorable, he was like a kitten and the sight made him smile, he was pretty cute when he wanted to be. "Hey um… y-y'know how you heard Subaru earlier? He asked if you had tried anything on me… h-have you thought about it?" he dares to ask, he couldn't stop thinking about it since stupid Subaru brought it up and now they were so close, he couldn't help it. 

Izumi can feel his cheeks heating up at the question as he wonders what Makoto was really referring to. They have kissed a few times since their first date but haven’t gone beyond that and snuggling. Of course he has thought about doing more eventually, but he also doesn’t want to rush things either. “I-I guess as something we’ll do eventually? If that’s what you mean…” he answers with a deep blush. “But I also don’t want to rush things since this is still pretty new.. Ah, have you thought about it?”

Makoto sits up so he can pull his knees up to his chest and rest his chin on them too, "I-I dunno," he admits with a bite to his lip, "I mean, I've h-had some thoughts but I don't know if I want that." He really didn't know what he wanted, this whole relationship thing was still so new but of course he had to have some thoughts. "Have you, ah- have you been with anyone before?" 

“No I haven’t,” Izumi admits and shifts to lean back against the wall. It’s a little embarrassing to admit for sure especially with his friends always teasing him saying it’s because he has been pining after Makoto, though Izumi insists it's because his job can be demanding and for the first while after graduation he was constantly travelling. “I think it’s obvious given how awful I am with these sorts of things,” he says with a slight chuckle. “Ah, have you been with anyone before?”

Makoto shakes his head, "Not really, I-I mean I've kissed someone else and stuff but that was a long time ago," he admits with a deep blush. He did like that Izumi was so honest with him and that he hadn't been with anyone, that made him feel a bit better about his own inexperience at least. 

“Ah, so it was like a casual thing? Y-You don’t have to answer that or talk about it if you don’t want to!” Izumi says with a blush. As curious as he is, he doesn’t want to come off as pushy or jealous since Makoto did say it was a long time ago. What matters is that Makoto was honest and they’re together now, everything else is in the past. 

"It's okay, we're dating right? We can be honest," Makoto smiles though he still had a deep blush on his cheeks. "Ah-yeah, I guess? It was only like once or twice," he briefly answers, it's not that he didn't want to tell him, it was more that he was too awkward to even speak the right words. 

“So it seems like my Yuu-kun is bolder than he seems,” Izumi teases with the intention to keep the mood light. If he found out about this years back, he probably would not have been as calm as he is, he definitely would have been more jealous. Not that he wasn’t even just the slightest, but he reminds himself this was when he and Makoto weren’t really talking much, which was his own fault. “I guess it does add up though, you’re far too good at kissing to say it was your first time.”

Makoto groans as that and hides his face in his arms that he crossed over his knees, his heart pounding from embarrassment, "No way~" he mumbles and he definitely can't look at Izumi now, between being called bold and a good kisser he was a mess, he was definitely neither one of those and he was dying just hearing that. 

Izumi can’t help but chuckle at Makoto’s reaction. He was always so cute with how easily embarrassed he gets which he loves. “You’re too cute Yuu-kun,” Izumi snickers and scoots closer to Makoto so he can wrap his arms around him, pulling him in close. “I’m just saying what it is~”

Makoto peeks up at him over his arms with a deep blush burning his cheeks, but smiles at him, he looks cute so close. "Thank you," he says quietly and sits up straighter to be level with his gaze. "Um, if I'm so good you can kiss me anytime you know" he mumbles with a nervous bite to his lip, he was no good at being alluring, it was not his thing but he would at least try. 

Despite having done this a few times already, it was still new territory which Izumi was still hesitant with but with Makoto giving the okay, how could he turn him down? “Gladly~” Izumi says with a hum and gently tilts Makoto’s chin up, brushing their lips together before sealing them in a sweet and gentle kiss. Makoto immediately wraps his arms around Izumi’s neck, pulling him in closer as he kisses him back. Their kisses were always so sweet, making Izumi’s heart flutter with every touch. 

They pull apart seconds later, their cheeks flushed and neither of them knows what to say to the other. It wasn’t even their first kiss, but it still leaves them speechless. “Y-You’re pretty good for someone who says they don’t have experience,” Makoto stutters out and grips Izumi’s shirt to keep him close. It is hard to believe that Izumi doesn’t have experience, but then again, it’s like him to be perfect at everything he does. Izumi just chuckles at his comment and gives him another peck to his lips before resuming his spot back against the pillows with Makoto snuggled to his side. 

“Thanks, Yuu-kun. Now, how about we resume our game?” Izumi asks and passes Makoto his controller which he gladly accepts. And so the two resume their game, trying their best not to overthink too much about Subaru’s comment and their conversation just moments ago. It’s a lot to think about, and Izumi finds it hard to clear his mind of it but he reminds himself there’s no rush and they have plenty of time. Eventually and hopefully they will take these steps further into their relationship. But, for now, he’s more than content with their pace and a part of him wishes he can slow down time even the slightest to enjoy every bit of their time together. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh thanks for the 2.5k hits! ^^


	15. The Eccentrics

Friday night comes around and Rei finds himself knocking on Wataru's door, as he did most Friday's, this was when the Eccentrics would get together and it was always at Wataru's house. With Shu being in France, it was only the four of them but it was always a great time. 

"Come in~ my darling," Wataru chimes as he opens the door for Rei to come in, giving him an elegant bow as he did. "You know you don't have to knock, I've been telling you this for years." 

"You know I can't come in without invitation," Rei winks and comes in, kicking his shoes off at the door before coming in and finding Natsume facedown on the couch, which wasn't surprising. "Natsume-kun~!" 

"Rei-nii-san!" Natsume mumbles into the couch and moves to make room for him when he sits down, curling up in his lap like a cat and all but purring and when he brushes his hair back with his fingers. It was always fun seeing everyone, Natsume felt so comfortable with this group, and he was so happy almost everyone could still get together. 

“So it seems like we’re just waiting for Kanata now,” Rei comments when he notices that Kanata still isn’t here yet. He was really looking forward to having everyone get together, well most of them. They were all pretty close in high school, but due to unfortunate circumstances didn’t really get to hang out much often despite most of them being in the same classes. After graduation, they started making it a routine to get together at least once a week which was really nice whether it was just catching up or even relaxing together and not saying much.

“I tried contacting Kanata but I can’t get through to his phone unfortunately,” Wataru sighs and flops down on the other couch, one of his doves that he allows to move freely around the house settles onto his shoulder. His theory was that Kanata probably forgot to take his phone out of his pocket before diving into water, that was usually the case and it wouldn’t surprise him either. He was hoping that Kanata would make it, it was a routine hang out and he hardly ever misses it. “I do hope he’ll be here soon! I’ve heard some rather juicy gossip about him which I’m just dying to ask about~” 

"I have too! I need to hear it from him," Natsume frowns and Rei looks at him surprised but continues petting his hair. 

"Gossip? Have I been left out of the loop?" he asks the room and then sighs, "leaving this old man out, that's really not nice. I feel so sad." 

Natsume looks at Rei just as confused since Ritsu was aware of the story, but then again, it doesn’t really surprise him that he decided to leave his brother out of the loop. “Hm, you don’t know? My boyfriend heard it from his idiot friend who heard it from your little brother,” he explains and tries not to laugh at the slightly offended look on Rei’s face. “Oh wait, your boyfriend is friends with Kanata-niisan! Hasn’t he told you anything or does he like to leave you out of stuff too?”

"Ah-I guess not?" Rei frowns and looks at Wataru who was clearly holding back a laugh. "This isn't nice at all, my family is holding back secrets from me! I feel so unappreciated, so forgotten," he sighs and snuggles Natsume close. "Well I guess I'll just have to wait until he gets here at this point? Which will hopefully be soon, why is he the one who's always late? We try so hard~" 

“I’m sure Kanata-niisan will be here soon and he’ll tell us all about it,” Natsume says with a soft laugh, finding it hard to keep it in at this point. He does feel for Rei being out of the loop, but it was kind of hilarious how lost he was. He perks up when they hear the front door open and close and they know it’s Kanata since none of them really knock at this point. “Speak of the devil.. that’s probably him.”

"Mmm sorry I'm late, Chiaki had to wake me in the tub," Kanata hums as he enters the room and takes his place on the floor with his fluffy, blue blanket that Wataru kept for him. "How is everyone?" he asks with a smile and a yawn as he curls up comfortably by Wataru's fireplace which felt so good after waking up in a cold bath. 

“We’re well… we were just waiting on you,” Natsume hums and turns to lay on his side so he can see Kanata and Wataru. It’s really no surprise at all that he was asleep in a bath, this was routine now with Kanata always being late because he chooses to chill in his bath or even the fountain by his workplace. “We were talking about a certain gossip we heard regarding you,” he jumps straight to it which makes Wataru laugh, though they were all curious. 

“Natsume really lacks patience, don’t you?” Wataru laughs, shaking his head at their younger member. “He just got here, child.”

"Gossip?" Kanata hums and adjusts his pillows behind him, he loved his little makeshift bed that Wataru left setup for him, he was wonderful. 

"Well, Rei has no clue, but we've been hearing some talk of romance with you," Wataru grins and leans forward on his seat to face him. "Have you been having romantic endeavors behind our backs? I am so hurt, why would you not tell us?" he asks and pulls his hair over his shoulder to lazily braid it, more out of habit than anything. 

“Hm? Romantic endeavours?” Rei asks with a slight raise of his eyebrow as he looks at Kanata with a smirk. Of course even he was even more interested in this now. 

Kanata wants to say he’s surprised that his friends know, but he’s not in the slightest. Things go around pretty fast in their friend group so it was a matter of time they all found out before he can even tell them. “Well, I don’t know if I would call it that~” Kanata insists and stretches his legs out before nuzzling into the soft blanket. “I may or may not have gone on a date with someone~” 

"A date?" Rei asks with a smirk and he was so thrilled, he squeezes Natsume tight when he shifts to sit up more who groans at how tight his hold was. 

"So we've heard! And I even know who with!" Natsume yells and he was just dying for him to say instead of hearing this gossip through the grapevine. "I can't believe I had to hear this through senpai, you really should have told us earlier!" 

“Are you upset that I didn’t tell you myself?” Kanata asks with a blink. He didn’t mean to upset his friends by not telling them. Quite honestly, he didn’t really plan on telling anyone but he should have figured it would go around since a few of their friends knew due to their involvement. “I only promised to hear him out… and then it ended with me accepting a date. I was a little confused about it and wanted to figure things out before I told anyone…” 

"So are you gonna tell us, hmmm?" Wataru asks with a wink and crosses his legs to get comfortable for the drama that was bound to happen with such an announcement.

"I would never force you, this is your life, but I am very curious. Who is this suitor?" Rei asks with a grin, though he had his suspicions, he wanted to hear it directly from Kanata, he seemed shy about it which was odd for him. 

Kanata sighs and can’t help but laugh at his friends’ curiosity. “Something tells me that you guys already know,” he says with a sigh, but he knows they want to hear it from him. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed or anything, it all just happened so fast that even he was still wrapping his mind around it. But, they were some of his closest friends and he didn’t mind sharing this with them. “Well if you must know~ I had a date with Madara.”

"Madara Mikajima!? Amazing!" Wataru beams and gives Kanata a wink who was blushing a bit, which really made him look so adorable. 

"Really? Well, that's news to me," Rei grins and shifts Natsume to sit on his lap. "So you got over your hatred hmm? He must have been very good to you," he says with a wink which makes Natsume groan. 

As embarrassing Rei’s comment is, Kanata can’t help but laugh at it. “Well, he was very... convincing, I will give him that much,” he says with a giggle and pulls the blanket over his nose, finding it comforting. How what was supposed to be a quick talk to smooth things over ended with confessions of repressed feelings along with planning a date is a mystery to Kanata. “We’ve only had one date right now… But we did talk about another.”

“Seriously, Rei-niisan. You’re as bad as your brother,” Natsume sighs and tries to move off Rei’s lap who’s hugging him around his waist. He decides to just settle there and looks back to Kanata. “So the rumors were true then.. I do wish I didn’t have to hear it from Senpai but I am happy for you.”

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you all myself… but I should have expected word to spread when Leo was involved," Kanata laughs and keeps the blanket up over his face to hide his blush, just talking about Madara was making his heart race, the thought of him made him feel so warm. 

“I don’t know what you expected since he knew,” Natsume snickers and shakes his head. He can understand why Kanata wanted to wait a bit for telling them, but nothing really stays a secret for long in their high school friend group. Stories go around really fast and it’s mostly a surprise that Rei didn’t know if anything. 

They were all happy for their friend regardless. It wasn’t a secret at all of the things that Kanata and Madara faced with their relationship, the cause of it being their families which took a toll on those relationships as well. So it was nice seeing him being able to patch things up with his childhood friend and seeing him happy. It’s what he deserves. “Let’s not dwell on that so much, what matters is that you’re happy! That’s what matters to us!” Wataru insists with a clap of his hands. 

"Mmm thanks, we reconciled our feelings in the ocean so I have to say that was pretty amazing of him," Kanata smiles and he really loved how much Madara was already doing for him. 

"You dragged him into the water? Jeesh, he really did step up for you," Natsume laughs and just the idea of that seemed hilarious, he was pretty surprised Madara would do that but Kanata clearly must mean a lot to him if he did. 

Rei just chuckles and shakes his head, anyone close to Kanata has at some point been dragged into the water so it’s really nothing new. “I suppose any potential suitor needs to keep that in mind about Kanata-kun. I’m glad he didn’t try to fight it and accepted it,” he says with a smile to Kanata who just blushes. 

It was nice being able to talk to his friends about everything that happened in the past week. It was really refreshing being able to get it off his chest but the attention was a little embarrassing and overwhelming as he was still wrapping his mind around all this. “Now enough about me, what’s going on with you guys~?” Kanata asks and sits up with the blanket wrapped around him. “How is everything going?”

"Everything is beautiful! My dearest Eichi is still trying so hard for me," Wataru chimes and holds his hand out for one of his doves to gracefully land onto his finger. 

"You're still making him pine after you huh?" Natsume asks with a grin. He found it pretty entertaining how Wataru was making Eichi work for him, he deemed it a lesson in patience and persistence for Eichi but seeing it from Wataru's side was so fun. "Are you ever going to give him a date after all his effort?" 

“I suppose you will just have to wait and see my dearest Natsume,” Wataru says with a wink and gently strokes the feathers of his dove. It’s no one’s surprise that Wataru still has Eichi pining after him even two years after high school. Eichi’s feelings were no secret as he never really tried hiding them and it was interesting seeing how persistent he still is after so long. 

Rei finds it rather entertaining as well, especially that one of his friends has the heir of one of the most powerful families pining after him. “Something tells me Tenshouin isn’t going to give up easily either. When has he ever given up on something he really wants?” He asks with a smirk. 

"That is precisely why I'm making him work so hard. He needs to learn the true hardships of love, he will earn a date eventually… once I think he's put in enough effort," Wataru grins and he absolutely would keep his word, especially since it was Eichi, he had always had a soft spot for the blonde. 

"What do you feel for him?" Kanata asks curiously and holds his arms open for Natsume, "Rei, you've had him long enough, I need my time with him," he smiles, he just loved snuggling up with Natsume, he was tiny and adorable though he would never say that aloud. 

“What am I? A doll you guys pass around?” Natsume asks with a sigh but doesn’t turn down the invitation when Rei finally lets him go, happily accepting Kanata’s embrace who’s always really nice to hug. With being the youngest in the group, the others were always doting on him which he doesn’t mind as much anymore. “But I am curious about what you asked Wataru-niisan,” he hums and looks back to Wataru once he’s comfortable with Kanata. “What  _ do  _ you feel for him?”

Wataru knows the answer to that, he doesn’t need to think twice to give himself an answer about his own feelings towards Eichi. He did return Eichi’s feelings, it was just a matter of him wanting to make sure it’s the right time before starting something. “Eichi is very dear to me… Maybe just maybe I return those feelings,” he admits with a wink to Nastume who makes a face at his confession. “Oh come on now~ he’s good friends with your boyfriend, I would have guessed you warmed up to him by now.”

"As if," Natsume frowns and snuggles in closer to Kanata for comfort, he really was just so maternal. "I know you guys are all buddy buddy with him now but no way. Tsumugi-senpai has wanted to invite him over and I flat out refuse."

"Everyone heals in their own time," Kanata says softly and gently strokes his hair. He understood completely how Natsume felt, he was younger than they were when everything happened so of course it was more influential… not to mention it was just his personality to begrudge people easily. 

Wataru isn’t really bothered by Natsume’s comment, he understands where he’s coming from and never tries to force Natsume to change his mind either. He knows that Natsume needs time to heal from everything that happened. He forgave Tsumugi so that alone was wonderful progress and he’s really proud of him for that step. “Don’t worry Natsume-kun, you’re not alone on this one. From what I can recall, I think Madara isn’t so fond of him either. There’s some mutual disliking there, I could be wrong,” he adds with a wink to Kanata. 

"That's true, your new boyfriend and I could really get along," Natsume grins and giggles at the way Kanata's cheeks turn red at his title for Madara. 

"H-He's not my boyfriend," he stutters almost embarrassed and takes a breath to settle himself down. "I'm not sure how he feels about Eichi now, he hasn't come up in conversation… I guess I'll find out. I'm sure he still feels how you do though," he hums to Natsume. He didn't like having hard feelings between their friends but there was only so much he could do. 

“Everyone has grown and matured. I wouldn’t be too worried,” Rei reassures them, stretching his arms behind his head. Sure there was bad blood during high school, but it eventually died down and he did hope they could all reconcile, he was hopeful. “Hopefully there won’t be any boyfriend drama~” he adds with a wink, laughing at Kanata’s flustered expression. 

It was fun teasing him. It’s not too often that Kanata gets flustered by something. He’s always in his own little space and isn’t really bothered by anything either. So, to see him getting all embarrassed and shy over this was a treat. “My my~ Usually it’s Natsume in this position. I must say, this side of yours is adorable Kanata~” Wataru teases. 

"How mean… Shu wouldn’t tease me like this. But, enjoy it I guess~" Kanata smiles and shifts so he can snuggle into Natsume's shoulder to get comfortable. "I'm just happy, I haven't felt this feeling before, it's quite comforting," he says softly. He had definitely never felt these kinds of feelings before, they were really nice honestly, though he never expected to feel this towards Madara. "And to think, you've been with Kaoru a long time, you've felt this feeling for a long time hmm?" he asks Rei with a warm smile. 

“I suppose so, but it’s also different in our case,” Rei reasons with a smile and shifts to lean back against the couch. “Kaoru and I had our own obstacles too of course, but I wouldn’t say of that level.”

“He did find you annoying though,” Natsume cuts in with a snicker, laughing at the look on Rei’s face. While he was their ‘cute little brother’ he loves getting a good kick out of teasing them as well. “I’m pretty sure he still does.”

"Don't you make him do everything? That's not very fair Rei~" Kanata teases with a hum, he loved seeing those two together, they were perfect but Kaoru definitely did a lot for Rei who was lazy and slept far too much. 

"I agree, poor Kaoru, he's honestly far too nice to be treated as such," Wataru grins, giving Rei a wink when he looks over. "I do hope you don't abuse his efforts Rei, you must repay him somehow right?" 

Rei just laughs at his friends' comments, somehow it always ends up like this with them picking on him. To be fair, he was pretty easy to make fun of after Natsume. He doesn’t mind it though, especially because most of them are together and having a good time with each other and after everything they all went through in high school, they never want to take anything for granted. So it’s always good fun and Rei always goes along with it. “Ah, you guys are far too mean to this old man~ As if I don’t hear enough from Kaoru and my sweet little Ritsu,” he sighs dramatically and flops back on the couch so his head is rested against the armrest. “I will have you know, I help Kaoru plenty.. If I don't, I have to hear his nagging all day,” he adds with a snicker.

“Careful, Rei-niisan… I might just let that slip to your boyfriend and brother and then you really will be in for it,” Natsume smirks and rests himself against Kanata.

"Mhmmm! Never call your partner a nagger, then you're just setting yourself up for failure," Wataru laughs and stretches himself out on his couch with a sigh. "You'd think you would have learned by now through your many many years!" he adds with a grin, winking at Rei when he grins back. 

“Hmm.. I suppose so,” Rei hums softly and lifts his head to look back at Wataru with a sly smirk. “But I also hear that you really shouldn’t string someone along for too long or they might just start losing interest in you,” he adds with a snicker, Kanata and Natsume both laughing at his comment.

"You are very right, but that won't happen with Eichi," Wataru grins and shifts to sit up, stretching his back as he did with a sigh. "He is in far too deep and I am irresistible! How could he possibly not want me?" he asks with a dramatic display followed by a wink that makes Kanata giggle. 

Natsume can’t help but scoff at Wataru’s comment, his confidence was something else and over the roof. He loves Wataru a lot, but he really was a bit much. However, that was also his charm in a strange way. “Now I really hope he loses interest in you just to teach you a lesson, Wataru-niisan,” Natsume says with a smirk, he was obviously just messing around. Of course he wishes the best for his friend but it’s always fun to pull his leg as well. 

"Oh, your words wound me! I don't need a lesson, I'm going to give him a date soon," Wataru insists with a bright smile. He had been intending on finally giving it a go with Eichi soon, he figured he deserved that after so long, not to mention he really did want to go out with him too. 

“I hope the best for you, Wataru. Do tell us how it goes when it does happen,” Kanata says with a sincere smile. All he wants is for his friends to be happy, they were all the kind to put others before themselves, especially Rei and Wataru and no one deserves happiness more than them. Despite the issues they all had with Eichi, it was all in the past and he genuinely wishes the best for them both if this were to go anywhere. 

"Oh I will, you'll be the first to hear about it," Wataru grins and gets up off the couch with a dramatic stretch of his back. "How have you and our dear Tsumugi been?" he asks Natsume as he heads to the kitchen which was in an open view of the living room so he could still see everyone while he poured himself a glass of wine, which was super fruity and delicious in his opinion. 

Natsume shrugs at the question and leans against Kanata. He never knows how to answer this question. While he was one of the two of their group in a serious relationship, he still sometimes feels awkward talking about it because they do have a lot of things they need to work on in terms of their relationship. “Tsumugi-senpai and I have been well… he’s been pretty held up with school work,” Natsume says softly and brings his knees to his chest. “Ahh we’re thinking about visiting Sora this weekend so we’re both looking forward to that.”

"Mmm that's fun, you really love him don't you~" Kanata smiles and messes Natsume's hair up a bit to rile him up. "You seem hesitant though, I hope you're both okay," he says softly. He was always good at picking up on people's moods, especially Natsume who thought he was good at putting up a front but never was. 

Natsume blushes at Kanata’s comment. He didn’t think he was that obvious. It wasn’t that they were having any problems though, definitely they were better than they used to be with each other. “W-We’re fine… Things are actually going pretty well I would say,” Natsume reassures him with a blush. “We were talking and realized that we need to spend more time with each other… I don’t really know how that’s going to work, but, I think we’ll be okay.”

"You're going to be nicer to him? That's really surprising, he must be thrilled," Rei grins and gets up to pout himself a glass of wine too, he figured he might as well since it was out. "You both need that though, Tsumugi will soften up that hard exterior of yours," he adds with a wink to Natsume that earns him a frown in return. 

"No, I agree though. You two can really help each other, I'm happy for you," Kanata smiles and squeezes Natsume tight, he was so adorable. "I'm proud of you, I know how sweet and loving you can be, you can show that to him too." 

“You guys make me sound like I really was bad or something,” Natsume frowns but he can see their point. Without a doubt, he was really hard on Tsumugi for the longest time and he really needs to make these changes within himself if he wants this relationship to work. The last thing he wants is to lose him because of his own attitude. 

Wataru can’t help but smile at Natsume, he can see that he really is trying his best to make things work which makes him really proud. They all watched him grow over the last couple of years and they’re all beyond proud of him. “I know you two are going to be just fine. I’m very proud of you,” he says with a smile and gently ruffles Natsume’s hair as he walks by to take his seat to which Natsume’s little blush and smile doesn’t go unnoticed. He decides to spare Natsume from any more embarrassment by changing the topic which the younger is quite grateful for.

Natsume never really likes the attention on himself regarding his personal life. Sure, he trusts these guys more than anyone but it’s still a little unsettling talking about his relationship while he’s still trying to figure things out for himself. The other two just go along with it, not making anymore comments regarding Natsume’s behaviour on the topic of his relationship. While Natsume does his best to appear present, his mind is clearly elsewhere as he can’t stop thinking about Tsumugi and their conversation from a few days ago. He might have been the one to make that suggestion, but quite honestly he doesn’t know how to move forth with that. He also wonders what Tsumugi might be up to right now; maybe he’s enjoying some much needed time to himself? With all the thoughts flooding his mind, Natsume thinks to himself that he might just miss his boyfriend… and that there’s a part of him that’s looking forward to getting home and seeing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so close to 3k hits! Thank you! ^^  
> We hope everyone is doing well during these hard times <3


	16. Natsume/Tsumugi (SMUT)

Natsume loves any time he gets with his friends, he loves being able to see them every Friday and he loves that it’s a routine now. After a nice, fun and much needed evening with them, he’s ready to head back home. Oddly enough, he finds that he really misses Tsumugi since they brought up the couple during conversation. Since then, he couldn’t stop thinking about his boyfriend, he couldn’t stop thinking about their conversation from a few days ago. All he wants right now is to be home and with Tsumugi. Luckily, Kanata is kind enough to offer him a ride home since it’s getting dark and he would rather not have Natsume take the train at this hour. While Natsume would argue that he’s a capable adult, it’s faster than taking the train so he happily accepts the kind offer.

The car ride is nice and peaceful, the two just talking casually amongst each other about their lives and everything that had been happening for them. It’s always nice catching up with Kanata and Natsume always wishes for more time with him but he’s beyond happy when his friend pulls up his car outside of his apartment. “Thank you for the ride home, Kanata-niisan,” Natsume says and leans over to give Kanata an appreciative squeeze which he gladly returns. “Have a good night.”

“You too~ Say hello to Tsumugi for me,” Kanata smiles and lets Natsume go, who really seems eager to get inside. He could tell that he really missed his boyfriend the entire evening which Kanata finds to be really sweet. It’s nice seeing how far these have come. While they’re still sorting things out between each other, the growth is there, and it makes him proud of the youngest in their group. He watches with a smile as Natsume hurries inside, he can see the lobby from where he’s parked so he waits until Natsume gets onto the elevator before heading home.

The elevator ride seems longer than usual as Natsume impatiently taps his foot against the floor, watching the floors go by. It takes just about everything in him to not sprint out when it finally stops at his floor, he doesn’t want to appear too desperate after being away for what was only a few hours. That isn’t him. So, he keeps himself composed and walks to the front door, unlocking the door before heading in. It’s pretty dark in their apartment, besides the light down the hall which is coming from their bedroom which means Tsumugi is awake. Natsume is relieved by that and quickly kicks his shoes off before making his way to the bedroom.

“I’m home…” Natsume announces as he hesitantly opens their bedroom door to find Tsumugi laying on the bed with a book in hand. He feels his heart skip at the way Tsumugi lights up when he sees him and immediately puts his book away. “You’re still awake,” Natsume comments as he flops down on the bed next to him.

“Hm? It’s not even nine yet…” Tsumugi chuckles softly and turns to lay on his side so he can face his boyfriend. “Besides, when do I ever sleep early or on time? But enough about that, did you have fun with your friends?” wrapping his arms around Natsume’s waist, he pulls him in closer and is pleased when the younger man doesn’t resist and instead curls up into his arms. He loves this side of Natsume. He loves that they have this trust now where Natsume doesn’t flinch away from his touch anymore.

Natsume relaxes in an instant and Tsumugi swears that he sees his lips curl into a small smile as he hugs him around his waist. This is what he needed after being away from Tsumugi for most of the day. He rests his head against Tsumugi’s chest, feeling so at ease that he almost forgets what they are talking about. “Mhmm… it’s always a fun time with them. Kanata-niisan admitted to dating Mikejima-senpai,” he answers with a hum and looks up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes who is looking back at him with the softest expression which makes his heart skip. “H-How was your day, though? Peaceful without me?”

“Aha, so the rumours were true. That’s good to hear. I’m glad they were able to settle their differences and are happy with each other,” Tsumugi chuckles softly and threads his fingers through Natsume’s hair. He rolls onto his back with Natsume lying comfortably on his chest, he loves how small he is and how perfectly he fits against him. “Uhm, my day was alright. I got some work done and started a new book, but besides that it was kind of boring without you. I missed you a lot.”

“After only a few hours? You’re quite the needy one, Senpai~” Natsume teases and props himself up on Tsumugi’s chest so he’s looking down at him. It makes him happy to hear that he wasn’t celebrating him being away and actually missed him as he felt the same. He wants to say that he missed him as well, but finds the words being unable to leave his mouth. Why is this so difficult for him while Tsumugi just says it like it’s nothing? He really needs to step up, he thinks, but it’s embarrassing to say these things. He wants to try though, he wants to be more honest, so he opens his mouth, but no words come out. Instead, he reaches over and takes Tsumugi’s glasses, putting them on himself. “Can you even read or do your work with this outdated prescription? Seriously, you’re blind with and without them,” he teases and mentally smacks himself for being so stupid but Tsumugi seems to find it funny.

“You’re so mean, Natsume-kun~” Tsumugi laughs and rests his hands against Natsume’s waist when he sits up to straddle his waist. “Here I am, telling you I missed you, and you’re just being mean to me,” he says with a subtle pout, pulling Natsume in closer which he doesn’t try to fight against but places his hands against the mattress to keep himself supported. “I must say, you do look cute in glasses.”

Natsume scoffs at his comment and takes the glasses off, placing them on the bedside table before he gets a headache from them. If anyone is cute, it’s Tsumugi without them. He has such gorgeous eyes that he hides away behind his frames and his hair. It’s a shame really and Natsume wishes he would show them off more. “You don’t look so bad without them…” he comments and places a hesitant and shaky hand against Tsumugi’s cheek, his thumb delicately trailing along his skin and then his lips. “I guess I kind of missed you as well… I’ve grown accustomed to you annoying me every hour of the day,” he says softly, not sure where this sudden honesty is coming from but if Tsumugi can be honest with him then he sure as hell needs to try to be as well. It makes his heart skip the way Tsumugi smiles up at him, knowing how much this honesty means to him. It’s a little uncomfortable though when Tsumugi doesn’t say anything back to him, worrying he might have said something really stupid. “D-Don’t just stare at me like that, weirdo. Say-” he starts but gets cut off when Tsumugi pulls him down for a kiss.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make it uncomfortable. It makes me really happy hearing that,” Tsumugi whispers softly and kisses him again, with more meaning. He smiles feeling how Natsume just melts into the kiss and he’s sure as hell not about to waste this opportunity. “I really love when you’re more open and honest with me. I wish you did that more, it makes me really happy,” gripping his waist tight, Tsumugi flips Natsume onto his back, switching their positions so he’s hovering over him.

Natsume reaches up, placing a gentle hand against Tsumugi’s cheek. He can feel his heart pounding against his chest as he pulls Tsumugi in closer, pressing their lips together once again. “I missed you a lot,” he whispers against his lips, a faint blush painting his cheeks as he runs his fingers through his hair. “I had a lot of fun there... but, I was really excited to get back home and see you."

It’s not often that Natsume is so open and honest about his feelings which makes Tsumugi so incredibly happy. Hearing those honest words from him has him feeling many things but mostly tenderness in his heart. “I’m happy to have you home… you have my complete attention now,” Tsumugi promises with a peck to Natsume’s lips and Natsume decides that is not enough, pulling Tsumugi back down to kiss him deeper and more passionately.

Tsumugi immediately reciprocates, his hand on Natsume’s waist and the other on the mattress to keep himself propped up. He kisses back with everything he has, taking his time to enjoy every bit of this; licking delicately into his mouth when Natsume parts his lips, he tastes faintly of sweets and Tsumugi can’t get enough of it. It doesn’t help the way Natsume grips onto him, pulling him in closer and wrapping his legs around him, it just makes him want to take him right there and now. He knows what Natsume is trying to convey, it’s something he learned about his boyfriend over the last few years. He isn’t the best with words and normally by his actions Tsumugi is able to figure out what he wants and needs and he’s happy to provide.

Natsume needs more and he’s thankful that Tsumugi caught on, it’s too embarrassing to admit out loud but he doesn’t have to worry about that now. The two pull apart to catch their breaths and Natsume takes that chance to pull Tsumugi’s shirt over his head and tosses it onto the ground before doing the same with his own. Tsumugi wastes no time himself, taking his position above Natsume once again as his lips latch to his neck, kissing, nipping, and licking at his most sensitive spots which earns him a soft moan. “C-Careful… don’t leave any marks,” Natsume warns but tilts his head to the side to give him more room.

Tsumugi hums in response, knowing better than to leave marks for everyone to see. He restrains himself from doing so and starts moving further down, kissing along his collarbones, chest, and down his torso, taking the opportunity to litter him in tiny love bites since no one can see there. He stops right at the waistband of his bottoms and wastes no time in removing them, leaving Natsume in just his briefs. “You’re so pretty, Natsume-chan~” Tsumugi whispers with a kiss and then bite to his inner thigh, making him gasp.

“You’re one to talk…” Natsume breathes out rather than arguing against that ridiculous name, he can’t collect himself enough to argue. All he can focus on is Tsumugi and how amazing he makes him feel, how heightened his emotions are and the warmth pooling through his lower abdomen from the feeling of Tsumugi’s lips against his skin. “H-Have you seen yourself?”

Tsumugi can’t help but smile at his words, he loves that Natsume is slowly starting to ease into him more. “I have, and I do think you’re prettier~ but you’re sweet,” he whispers, kissing along the most sensitive skin of his thighs before sucking a deep bruise into his skin, earning a sharp exhale from Natsume.

Natsume’s hand finds its way to Tsumugi’s hair, his fingers tangling in his curly locks. His breathing is already elevated from anticipation and he needs something to happen  _ right now _ . He needs him to do something and he knows he needs to be vocal about it. “Senpai… I can’t wait anymore, please,” he whispers softly, daring to meet Tsumugi’s eyes. This isn’t easy for him, showing such vulnerability to anyone, but he knows he can trust Tsumugi. He knows Tsumugi deserves his honesty. “Please… I need you so bad,” he pleads and Tsumugi obliges.

They haven’t even done much with how quickly things just escalated between them, but Tsumugi is in the same state as Natsume at this point. His shorts uncomfortably tight as he can feel his throbbing arousal just from the sight of his beautiful boyfriend splayed out underneath him, whining for him to do something. Tsumugi quickly works on removing his own shorts and tosses them aside, leaving them both in just their underwear now. He leans over and grabs a bottle of lube they keep stashed in their bedside drawer and Natsume takes that opportunity to discard his own briefs, tossing them with the rest of their abandoned clothing. Tsumugi can feel his heart skip from the way Natsume presents himself, all ready and needy for him. He feels like he could just die, especially when Natsume pulls his knees back to give him better access. “H-How do you want to do this?” Tsumugi manages to ask as he tries to ground himself. He fumbles slightly with the bottle of lube, trying to uncap it. It’s a bit difficult to keep himself composed with his boyfriend starting to feel more comfortable and forward, not to mention, looking as beautiful as he does.

“Like this is fine. I-I want to see you,” Natsume admits but averts his gaze in embarrassment. This sort of honesty and vulnerability is still new to him. He can tell that Tsumugi appreciates it when he dares to meet his eyes and sees him looking down at him with the softest gaze, his heart feeling like it could just implode.

“Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable…” Tsumugi whispers softly and Natsume nods; he doesn’t even have it in him to make a snarky remark about how they aren’t new to this and he isn’t made of glass. Not with how sweet Tsumugi is, with how sweet he always is, and it just reminds Natsume of why he fell for him in the first place. Tsumugi is always cautious, making sure he doesn’t hurt Natsume, trying to make him feel the best possible. He leans over his boyfriend, peppering sweet little kisses along his jaw, his cheeks and his lips as he rubs one finger against his entrance, cautiously slipping it inside, earning a small gasp from his boyfriend at the intrusion.

Natsume grips the bed sheets tight as he adjusts to the feeling, his other hand finding its way back to Tsumugi’s locks to pull him down for a much-needed kiss. He needs whatever contact he can get. He needs more. “M-More… I can handle it,” Natsume pleads and Tsumugi obliges and tentatively slips in another finger, slowly and deliberately working him open with two. He’s gentle and sweet with his touches as usual, taking his time and making sure that Natsume feels pleasure from all this just as he deserves. Natsume can’t deny that even if it’s just his fingers, it feels absolutely incredible, but he needs more, he always needs more.

“You’re so cute, Natsume-kun~” Tsumugi moans softly and peppers kisses along Natsume’s cheeks and jaw. He loves being able to tend to his boyfriend’s needs, just hearing his sweet little moans and soft cries have him so excited. He loves Natsume to bits and was definitely a selfless lover, being more than happy to just tend to and pleasure him. The soft little whine that leaves Natsume when he slips his fingers out of him makes his heart ache. He doesn’t waste any more time as he sits up to remove his briefs and grabs the bottle of lube again. Natsume has something else in mind as he takes the bottle from Tsumugi and crawls onto his lap when he pushes him back. “Natsume-“

He’s silenced by a short yet gentle kiss to his lips as Natsume uncaps the bottle again and squeezes out a generous amount. “Let me, senpai~” he whispers softly, trying to appear cool and confident though his flushed cheeks and heart pounding gives off his nerves, but he wants to do this. He bites his lips as he works on coating his boyfriend’s length, dragging his palms up along the base and giving a squeeze every now and then just to tease him a little bit. “I-I want to be able to do some of the work for you too,” he whispers in his ear, kissing and biting at his lobe and Tsumugi is dying in anticipation.

Once he’s satisfied with coating him, he moves to straddle his boyfriend and reaches back to grasp his cock in his hand, guiding it to his slightly gaping hole. Natsume hisses as he slowly slides down onto him, gasping as he feels the tip push in. His hands grip Tsumugi’s shoulder, the anticipation of being filled by him having him both excited and desperate as he slides further down onto his length, gasping at the initial stretch which is a bit painful, but he manages to take him without a problem. 

Tsumugi is in awe of his perfect man, his hands gripping his waist as he needs to feel Natsume in more than one way and kisses along his bare shoulders and neck. “Y-You’re so incredible, Natsume-kun~” he moans out as Natsume starts grinding his hips in his lap. His pace is slow and sweet and everything he does is driving Tsumugi crazy in the best sort of way; the way he moans so softly in his ear, the way he’s holding onto Tsumugi as if his life depends on it. It’s so rare for Natsume to take things sweet and slow but he for sure isn’t complaining.

“Mmm… you’re one to talk, senpai~“ Natsume gasps out, moaning as he builds a rhythm of grinding his hips and sliding up and down along his boyfriend’s length. He can already feel his legs starting to shake, his nails digging into his shoulders from the overwhelming pleasure. He loves the way Tsumugi grips at his hips, he loves the way that he responds to his actions by guiding him and thrusting his own hips up against him. 

“Natsume-kun…” Tsumugi groans out, burying his face in Natsume’s neck as he kisses at the exposed skin, taking in his intoxicating scent which drives him crazy. “I love you… I love you so much,” he moans, his nails digging into Natsume’s waist, which earns him a soft whimper from his boyfriend as he starts picking up his pace ever so slightly which has him twitching already. 

“I love you too  _ Tsumugi… _ ” Natsume moans out and it’s like a switch flipped inside Tsumugi. Hearing his name leave Natsume’s lips without the use of an honorific and with so much love sends him past the point of the little control he has. He grips Natsume tight and flips him onto his back, taking his position between his legs as he takes over.

Natsume gasps and throws his head back, his back arching as Tsumugi thrusts into him, his arms pinned to either side of his head as he pulls his knees further back to give him more room. He bites his lip, feeling Tsumugi’s lips against his exposed neck and shoulders, biting and sucking into his perfect skin. Tsumugi can’t help but leave a few marks for which he will gladly suffer the consequences for later, but right now they’re both too lost in each other to care. He continues with deep, deliberate thrusts, angling them with each movement, earning a sharp moan from his boyfriend when he finds his sweet spot. “How’s that, Natsume-chan~?”

“G-Good… fuck- don’t stop…” Natsume cries out and squeezes his thighs around Tsumugi’s waist to keep him close as he continues to thrust at the same spot and at this rate he’s not going to last. He’s just about there, his thighs quivering, his eyes burning with tears with every move Tsumugi makes. From the way he angles his hips with each thrust, the way he picks up his pace, pounding hard and deep into him, the way his lips graze the most sensitive part of his neck. “I-I’m so close… don’t stop, Tsumugi- please, I-I’m close,” he practically begs.

“M-Me too..” Tsumugi warns, angling his hips with each and every thrust. He’s weak to Natsume, he’s weak to watching him fall apart underneath him. He’s weak to his cries and moans. It doesn’t help when Natsume pulls him closer, his legs around his waist and he manages to free his arms to wrap them around him as well. It doesn’t help the way Natsume’s loud moans and cries die to soft whimpers from his throat feeling hoarse, the way he whispers in Tsumugi’s ear to cum inside of him… Tsumugi doesn’t last more than a few more thrusts, burying his face in Natsume’s shoulder as he cums deep inside of him which pushes him over the edge as well. Natsume cums just about the same time as Tsumugi does, his nails digging into his back as he squeezes his thighs around him, crying out from the pleasure. His body is so sensitive as Tsumugi slows down his pace, continuing to move his hips to ride out his own orgasm and Natsume feels like he can see stars from the pleasure rippling through his core. 

They manage to calm down, and it takes every bit of energy left in Tsumugi to not just collapse down on his boyfriend. He keeps himself propped up, breathing heavily as he tries to gather himself enough to speak. “H-How was that? Are you okay?” He asks softly and reaches down to wipe a single tear from Natsume’s cheek. 

Natsume loosens his limbs around him, his hands resting delicately against his shoulders as one makes its way to Tsumugi’s locks, pushing it back and out of his eyes. “That was incredible… you were so good,” he says with a soft smile, his cheeks flushed as he pulls Tsumugi down for a short but sweet kiss, not having the energy for anything beyond that. “You always make me feel so good,” he whispers against his lips. He’s a bit disappointed when Tsumugi pulls back, gasping when he feels him pull out and he’s now feeling empty. It already feels so cold without him and he wants him back in his arms. 

“Sorry.. just figured I should clean us up,” Tsumugi smiles apologetically and grabs some wipes from the bedside drawer, using it to clean them both off to the best of his ability. Neither of them care too much right now, they can just shower and clean up more thoroughly in the morning. 

“Mmm.. you’re too kind, senpai. Thank you… you really are so wonderful to me,” Natsume smiles at his thoughtfulness. He really does have the most kind and considerate boyfriend ever. He also feels he doesn’t appreciate him enough, well he  _ does _ but he doesn’t voice it as he should. He needs to, at this point in their relationship he needs to be able to voice his thoughts especially with letting Tsumugi know how much he appreciates and loves him.

“I would do anything for you… but enough with the honorifics, you can just call me by my name,” Tsumugi insists with a pout and lays back down with his boyfriend who immediately curls up to him, draping a leg around his waist. He’s so small and sweet, he’s always especially affectionate after sex which Tsumugi just loves. “You did not too long ago~ why not just stick to that?”

Natsume can’t help but smile at his playful little whining. He buries his face in the crook of Tsumugi’s neck, giving his skin there a gentle kiss. “Seems like I did… we’ll see, let’s not get carried away, my love,” he says with a tired little smirk and rests back against his chest. It’s not that he doesn’t like using his first name, but he still feels like he hasn’t completely earned the right and comfort to use it so casually. Sometimes he slips during the heat of the moment like not too long ago, which he doesn’t at all hate. He likes the sound of his name, but it’s still something that he feels he needs to work on before he can address him so casually. Though he should be able to with their commitment to each other, Natsume just works his own way and Tsumugi finds that he just needs to be patient with him. 

“One day then… one day hopefully you’ll feel comfortable enough to drop the honorifics,” Tsumugi whispers softly and kisses the top of Natsume’s head, smiling as his boyfriend is already drifting into a deep slumber. It’s been a pretty long day and they took quite a lot out of each other. He tightens his arms around his boyfriend, keeping him close against him as he pulls the blanket over them both. “Sleep well, Natsume. I love you so much,” he whispers softly, his fingers delicately threading into and playing with Natsume’s hair. It’s these moments that makes everything absolutely worth it. It’s these moments that make all their efforts, working through silly little arguments and misunderstandings totally worth it and honestly, Tsumugi wouldn’t give this up for anything. Natsume is someone he’s willing to fight and work for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because everyone needs natsume being soft and sweet every once in a while


	17. Rei/Kaoru

Kaoru wakes up early, like he always did on show days, he was always filled with so much adrenaline as soon as he woke up when they had a gig that night and he was excited already. Rei passed out beside him on the other hand was another story, it didn't matter what day it was he would never wake up early, as much as he wished he would. But waking up early gave him time to just lay there in peace and watch his sleeping boyfriend who looked so soft and gentle, with his features relaxed and his hair messy, he could be so cute he had to admit. 

He moves to snuggle up closer to him and takes his hand, clasping their fingers and using his other hand to reach up and brush some of his dark locks back off his face. Honestly, he sometimes preferred him asleep, he was a lot less needy this way, but he wanted him awak regardless. "Rei, wake up," he says softly and gives his hand a squeeze, though it was never easy to wake him up he would always try to be nicer about it at first. 

Rei lets out a soft groan when he hears it’s time to wake up. Like his brother, he’s weak in the sunlight and often finds himself staying up the entire night and trying to sleep through the day. However, he was less stubborn than Ritsu when it comes to waking up and knows that he has to. They have a show today and he knows Kaoru likes to be up and at it early on show days and he has to comply. After all, they’re the two seniors of their unit which stuck together even after high school, he needs to try to act accordingly. “Mmm.. I’m up,” Rei mumbles sleepily and shifts to hug Kaoru around his waist, laying on top of him. “Just give me a moment..”

"Anything for you, my old man," Kaoru grins and shifts to be more comfortable on his back, then trails his fingers lazily along Rei's back. He really did love their mornings together when Rei would actually wake up, they were calm and loving, he loved how much Rei would need him to be close and be all over him. It was charming in Rei's weird way. "I'm not staying here forever though." 

“I know I know.. I just need a moment,” Rei sighs softly and rests against Kaoru. He would gladly keep him here all day but with a show today, there was a lot of preparations to do. He was just really glad that they didn’t have a long trip before the show since it was local tonight. Not that he minds travelling, he was used to it because of all his trips during his teen years but sometimes it was a bit tiring. He also appreciates having these extra few minutes with his boyfriend who was especially sweet in the morning time. “I don’t need our puppy yelling at us about being tardy,” he adds with a soft chuckle, referring to Koga who always gives him an earful about being late. 

"Mmm yeah, so behave," Kaoru laughs and kisses the top of Rei's head with a smile. "I know how hard that is for you though," he hums as he runs his fingers up along his back to run them down his arm, just feeling his skin like this made staying in bed so worth it, he was surprisingly warm in the morning which was wonderful. 

“You say it as if I’m some sort of delinquent,” Rei chuckles softly and pushes himself up so he’s looking down at his boyfriend who looks so gorgeous underneath him. He’s really dreading having to get up now, he just wants to keep him in bed. “You know this old man doesn’t have it in him to cause trouble.”

"Yeah right, you're awful," Kaoru grins and reaches up to wrap his arms around his neck. "You are a delinquent you know," he adds as he reaches up to kiss his lips, his heart racing at the first contact from his boyfriend of the day, now he was getting just too tempted to stay here. 

Rei hums against his lips, his fingers delicately trailing along his cheek as he kisses him back. It takes every bit of willpower in him to not get carried away and to stop, Kaoru is addicting so it’s a challenge. “I’m no delinquent… I did have my phase though but you wouldn’t have been able to handle me back then,” Rei smirks and gives him soft little kisses along his neck where he playfully bites. 

Kaoru giggles softly, which will only ever be for Rei's ears to hear alone, and relax more into their bed with a sigh. "Mhmm, so I've heard. Did you change your act for me then?" he asks with a grin, knowing that Rei was indeed awful but changed near his second year, which seemed so coincidental since they met then. "I really appreciate that." 

“I suppose it’s good that I changed. You were pretty awful when we met too,” Rei smirks and props himself up so he’s looking down at Kaoru. Obviously he was just joking and Kaoru wasn’t at all bad, but he did get sweeter over time and now he loves being able to see this side of his boyfriend. He is the only one who ever gets to and he certainly treasures that. “At some point I got possessed by the soul of an old man.”

"Possessed," Kaoru snorts and shakes his head, "Whatever. You just act old, you're so dramatic… but I'll admit I was awful," he adds with a laugh and moves his hands to run one down his chest with a satisfied hum, Rei's body was still as perfect as always and waking up to it was honestly fantastic, he was gorgeous. 

Rei smiles and closes his eyes at Kaoru’s gentle touch. He really loves the attention, he loves these sweet moments between them in the morning time. “You were awful there’s no denying that,” he says with a hum and threads his fingers through Kaoru’s soft hair and kisses along his neck, taking in his scent. He can’t say he’s the biggest fan of blood, but Kaoru’s was exceptional, just like every part of him. “I wouldn’t have gotten anywhere with you if you were still chasing girls who clearly weren’t interested in you,” he teases, giving his skin a few nips, being mindful not to leave marks because he would rather not hear it from him later. 

Kaoru let's out a soft moan from Rei's actions, he was so tantalizing and graceful even when he was teasing him, "Mhmm, guess they weren't interested in me because fate gave me you," he hums and drops his arms on either side of his head with a sigh, Rei's bites felt too good and surprisingly relaxing, staying with him like this for awhile would be too easy. 

As if getting out of bed wasn’t enough of a challenge, now Rei really doesn’t want to leave. If it were in his power, he would keep Kaoru here all day and just make a mess of him. He can’t think of a better way to spend the day. “We should probably get up…” Rei whispers against his skin and kisses up to his cheek. The soft little moans that leave his boyfriend make it even more difficult to resist him, but he reminds himself that they will get an earful from Koga if they’re late for a last minute sound check at the venue. Who even decided it would be a good idea to have that so early? “I’ll have my fun with you later~” Rei promises with a peck to Kaoru’s lips before pushing himself off of him. He already misses the warmth. 

Kaoru frowns and sits up too, draping himself over Rei's back and wrapping his arms around him. "You're such a tease, it's not nice," he huffs and moves his hair to the side to kiss along the pale skin of his neck. Granted, he did wake him up so they could actually  _ get up  _ but now he just wanted to keep him here, he was too good. He would never admit to anyone how soft and bratty Rei made him when they were alone but he loved it, he loved them, this was perfect. "You so owe me," he insists with a grin and nibbles along his neck before reluctantly pushing himself away to get up. 

“Mmm.. I’ll make it up to you afterwards,” Rei promises and pushes himself up off the bed. The day just started and he’s already looking forward to it being over, it’s almost ridiculous how weak these two make each other. “Besides we’re bound to have more fun once I have my energy up,” he adds with a smirk and grabs his shirt off the ground to pull on. 

"Yeah, you'll be energized and I'll be exhausted," Kaoru hums and throws on last night's pj bottoms. "You always do stuff after a show which just sucks for me," he adds with a laugh and takes Rei's hand to drag him out of their room with him to the kitchen so he could at least get some coffee in him. 

Rei snickers at his comment and drapes himself over Kaoru’s back. “That’s not my fault… You know what the sun does to me,” he hums and rests his chin against Kaoru’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around his waist. “Isn’t it always a nice reward after such a successful show?"

Kaoru couldn't argue that Rei would almost always spoil him after their shows, especially if he put on a good one himself, it was always fun teasing him on stage. He would get highly rewarded. "I suppose," he grins as he gets the coffee brewing then turns in his arms to face him. "Are you saying I have to put on a successful show?" he asks with a soft, lingering kiss to his lips that makes his heart skip. 

“I believe that’s fair, isn’t it? Put on a good show and you’ll be rewarded,” Rei hums against his lips, giving his bottom one a playful nip before pulling back with a grin. “But then again, you always put on an amazing show,” he says and moves to grab a mug for Kaoru, placing it on the counter before grabbing some tomato juice for himself which he still needs to get himself through the day.

"I'm glad you think so," Kaoru smiles and goes to grab a spoon to measure our sugar into his coffee, then grabs cream from the fridge. "It's hard performing with such a showman as yourself, I've had to really step it up," he adds and puts the cream back in the fridge before sipping his coffee with a satisfied sigh, he needed this so bad with being up so early. 

Rei smiles at the compliment as he pulls up the stool by the kitchen island to take a seat. “You’re being kinder than usual with your words today,” he says and sips his juice. He doesn’t mind it though, anytime his boyfriend is this sweet, he’ll take it. “You and the kids are just as great. I don’t think Undead would have made it this far if not for you guys,” he adds and looks at his phone to see that they have texts from their junior members asking if they were up yet, speak of the devil. He sends a quick text back, letting them know that they were up, well he was up as that was probably their concern.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have, because you would have never woken up," Kaoru grins and sits beside him at the island. "You're so talented but useless at actually showing up, it's pathetic really," he adds and sips his coffee again. He could only be so nice, if he was too nice Rei's ego would explode and no one needed that. 

“I don’t think you give me enough credit here,” Rei snickers and gives him a gentle nudge. He didn’t think he was at all that bad. He recalls just how bad his brother was and still is in terms of waking up and falling asleep, he for sure believes that Kaoru has it easier with him. “I always showed up on time. I suppose I have the twins to thank for taking on that duty.. but I’m really not as bad you make me sound,” he insists with a chuckle. 

"Okay honey, you keep telling yourself that," Kaoru smirks, giving his hand a pat before getting up with his coffee. "I need to shower, you can come if you want I  _ guess _ ," he offers as he heads to their ensuite to start the shower, sipping his coffee as it warms up. He really loved teasing Rei, it was fun and playful and he loved that they had this kind of relationship, it was perfect. 

“I can’t turn that down since you’re so kind enough to offer,” Rei laughs and gets up to follow him. He could never turn down an opportunity to shower with his beloved, especially since today was going to be a really busy day until later tonight, he wants all the time he can get with Kaoru. “That is, if you really want my company~” he hums, resting his chin against Kaoru’s shoulder as he wraps his arms around him from behind.

"Of course I do," Kaoru replies and turns around in his arms, running his hands along his chest before leaning up the slight bit he needed to kiss his lips, his breath catching for a second once they connected. "Just promise this will be a quick shower and you're allowed to join me," he grins and kisses his cheek before gripping Rei's shirt to pull it up over his head. 

Rei nods in confirmation and grips Kaoru’s bottoms and briefs and shoves them down. “I know I know. I promise I’ll behave,” he says with a grin, one that shows off his fangs. He takes Kaoru’s hand and pulls him into the shower, turning him so he’s under the water and god does he look gorgeous with his hair all damp. Kaoru loves water, so whether it’s going to the beach, the pool or even just showering together, anytime Rei can see him wet is a treat. “I would love to just keep you here, but I don’t think we need one of the kids breaking into our house to drag us out.” 

"Yeah no, behave yourself," Kaoru winks and quickly gets to actually showering despite Rei's efforts to feel him up, though he does take the time to feel him up too, it was hard to refuse him all wet like this. But he gets out of the shower to hear his phone ringing and has to run to answer it, sure enough it was Koga yelling at them and he had to assure they would be there on time. He really was over the top sometimes. "We're getting calls already," he yells to Rei in the other room with a laugh as he gets dressed for the day. 

Rei finishes drying himself off and heads back to their bedroom and checks his phone, seeing he had numerous calls from Koga who probably tried contacting him first before Kaoru. “Well now I’m definitely going to get an earful from him later today… That boy has no patience whatsoever. Where did we even go wrong with this child?” Rei sighs dramatically and tosses his phone to the side so he can get dressed. He goes with a simple black shirt and jeans since their show wasn’t until later on.

"I don't know, but he learned it from you," Kaoru grins and finishes up his coffee before leaving the room to rinse it in the kitchen. They quickly eat then head out towards their venue for the night, which is only a half hour drive, and are greeted by Koga's yelling as soon as they walk in. He was so ridiculous sometimes but the way Rei laughed it off was always funny to watch. "All we have to do is a soundcheck, chill. We have a ton of time." 

“He’s just a little annoyed that Sakuma-senpai didn’t answer his phone when he tried calling him,” Adonis reasons and gives their seniors a polite nod. At least he wasn’t yelling at them the second they walked in. 

Rei sighs and flops down on one of the chairs, “I’m just not glued to my phone all the time like you kids,” he insists with a hum. They all find it ridiculous the way he talks about himself as if he’s not only a few years older than them. He gets out of the chair when Koga glares at him and holds his hands up in defeat, deciding not to make him more mad than he already is. Rei was in a pretty good mood to start with, he didn’t really spend the day being scolded by his junior. “Okay okay, we’re here so let’s get started. Hopefully there’s no issues so our puppy here can relax.”

"Rei, shut up, you're not helping," Kaoru sighs and follows their juniors while dragging Rei along by the wrist. They manage to get everything set up pretty quick with the four of them and the soundcheck goes smoothly, thankfully, since Koga didn't need to be more irritated. So now it was only twenty minutes until their show and Kaoru was helping Rei with his outfit, which was always a pleasure because he looked so good. "Well, I'll give you a good show, I promise," he grins at him as he finishes doing up the last button. 

“I expect nothing less from you,” Rei smiles, delicately trailing his fingertips along Kaoru’s cheek. He reminds himself they’re in a shared space with their juniors with only a few minutes left until showtime, but does he find resisting this beautiful man in front of him to be a challenge. He loves their live shows, he loves being up on stage with his unit but right now he finds himself wanting to just get it over with for reasons which he finds challenging to contain himself for the time being. “But I will hold you to that promise. I might just have a little something for you depending how well you do~”

"Really? Like what?" Kaoru asks with a smile and pokes Rei cheek before pulling away so he doesn't get too invested in him, "Actually, maybe I don't want to know," he adds with a wink as he looks at their other two members who were lounged on the couch. 

"Are you two done flirting? Fuck, we have a show to do," Koga frowns and tosses a bottle of water right at Rei's head which he catches with ease, though that was just typical. 

Rei sighs at Koga’s comment, “I feel like I went wrong with raising my child and now he resents me~” he sighs dramatically and pulls up one of the chairs to sit since they have a couple of minutes to collect themselves. “At least Adonis still respects this old man. That’s one reason for me to still stick around.”

Koga doesn’t even bother to comment back, Rei really was a bit much and always knows how to get on his nerves. He’s not going to give him the satisfaction now right before a show. Soon, they’re all called to go on standby and they’re all pretty pumped, even Rei despite being up earlier than normal. Just like every show, everything goes smoothly and the cheers from the audience made it even better. It was always a fun time being up on stage as Undead. The fact that they were still together even after high school and it was all because of the effort Rei and Kaoru put in together to build a name for their unit outside of their school and outside of their city until their juniors graduated high school and soon joined them. This was the product of their efforts and Rei couldn’t be more proud of them.

Since their show went so well too, Kaoru tried extra hard, making eyes with Rei whenever he could and giving him winks and more emphasized body rolls to his dance moves to tease him as much as he could. He loved being on stage with his boyfriend, it was thrilling and so incredible, he never wanted it to end. But by the time they're off stage he's very happy to chug back water and just sit in the dressing room, flopping on the couch with a sigh. "That was amazing, Adonis you killed it tonight man!" 

“Thank you, Hakaze-senpai. You were really great out there too,” Adonis says with a soft smile and tosses a water bottle towards Koga who’s still pretty pumped from such a successful live.

“He really was, wasn’t he? All three of you did amazing,” Rei hums and drapes himself over Kaoru’s back from behind the couch. He rests his chin against his shoulder and gives him a peck to his cheek. Of course he didn’t expect any less from his boyfriend, one of the most talented men he knows. He can’t forget about their juniors either, they grew so much over the last couple of years and they never disappoint him. “Although, I can’t say I appreciated your teasing up on stage, Kaoru-kun~ That was really mean of you.”

"Shut up! You're not supposed to say anything," Kaoru bushes red and shrugs Rei off of him, now embarrassed, though he probably said it quietly enough not to be heard. Hopefully. "You deserved it… you wanted a good show," he adds with a smirk and gets up from the couch to strip out of his sweaty shirt, he at least needs that gone. 

“And you never disappoint me,” Rei smiles and watches Kaoru strip out of his shirt and he’s just dying to get him home now. It’s almost torture having to keep his hands off him at this point but he contains himself. He decides to get changed as well, their stage outfits are getting far too hot and the last thing he wants is to overheat. Once they’re cooled down and changed, Rei shoves his stage outfit into his bag when he spots something he hid into his bag a few weeks ago, something he was nervous to bring up. It’s strange that something could make Rei Sakuma nervous. He figures if he keeps overthinking it, he won’t ever have the courage to bring it up. He needs to be straightforward and open with Kaoru, that’s how they’ve always been with each other. It works best with them. Rei grabs the item and pockets it before going to Kaoru, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “You kept your promise about putting on a good show~”

"You think so?" Kaoru asks with a grin and leans back into his arms, he definitely didn't mind his affection now that their juniors had left, stating they got there early so they had the right to leave early also. "I did try hard, you've been promising me good things all day I figured I should see what you had in store," he adds as he turns around to meet his boyfriends eyes which looked so gorgeous, so sharp and bright, the was just too much to handle with his looks sometimes. 

Rei can feel his cheeks heating up the moment their eyes meet. He’s always so calm and collected, always easy going but now he can feel his palms getting all sweaty and his nerves are all over the place. He doesn’t even know how to do what he wants to, how does he even bring it up? They were never for formalities either. He tries not to overthink it and takes in how gorgeous Kaoru looks post show, he really was so lucky to have him. “Well I believe you should be rewarded for doing so well,” Rei insists and grips his waist, giving it a squeeze before he lets his hands fall, one of them fidgeting with something in his pocket. “But when I really think about it, it might just be the most selfish thing as it’s more of a reward for myself.”

Kaoru just watches him curiously, he had no idea what he was up to, he never did. Rei was very good at keeping things a secret from him with how nonchalant and cool he always was, but now he felt a bit anxious in an odd way. "For you too huh? That seems typical of you, always wanting something for yourself," he winks and runs one of his hands gently along his arm as he flicks his eyes back up to his. 

“Can you really blame me? How could I not want to be selfish with you?” Rei chuckles softly and pulls the item out of his pocket. He doesn’t know what to do or say, it’s not that he didn’t think it over; he thought about this a lot over the last few weeks and while he did have this fantasy of how he wants to do this, he finds all that to be going down the drain. He recalls a conversation he had with Ritsu just last week, his little brother telling him he doesn’t need to overthink it so much and telling him to man up, which was Ritsu’s way of wishing him good luck and telling him to just be honest and straightforward. “Uhmm… I actually had a much nicer plan, to make everything perfect but I really don’t know how to do that now. You’ve actually managed to leave me at a loss of words and what to do,” he chuckles softly and decides to just go with it, it’s really the thought that counts, right? He can feel his heart pounding against his chest and now words are failing him as he pulls open the tiny velvet box in his hand, showing a simple yet beautiful ring. 

Kaoru is speechless as his hands fly up to cover his mouth, his heart racing as he sees the ring. It was a silver band with small, golden yellow gemstones that were the colour of their birthstones. All he could do was stare at it before looking back up to Rei as his eyes began to burn with tears. "R-Rei-" he stutters and his heart is pounding now, likely loud enough that Rei could hear it. 

“I really did have an entire plan of what to say to make it all romantic… but you really have me lost for words,” Rei says with a nervous chuckle and takes the ring out of the box. His own heart was pounding against his chest, his palms sweaty and he felt like he could just implode. “I’ll just get straight to the point,” he says softly and takes Kaoru’s hand in his own shaky one. It’s almost embarrassing how nervous he is, but that’s just how much all this means to him. That’s just how much he loves Kaoru. “There’s really no one else I would want to spend my life with. I don’t think anyone else can deal with this old man like you… So, will you do me the honour, and be my husband?”

Kaoru instantly nods, letting him slip the ring on his finger which fits perfectly before jumping into his arms, wrapping his own around his neck tight as he let himself sob. "Of course yes," he laughs between gasps and he was just a mess, he had never felt happier in his entire life than in this perfect moment. "I'm definitely the only one who could deal with you," he adds with a bright smile then kisses him hard, the smile still on his lips as he did, his heart pounding wildly from all of the emotions he was feeling. 

Rei melts into the kiss in an instant, his arms securely around Kaoru’s waist as he kisses him back with everything he has. With everything he has ever done, every task he has taken on, no amount of success ever made him happier than this moment with his now fiancé. “Mhmm.. no one else but you~” he hums against his lips, pulling back with a smile. He’s feeling so many emotions right now, but this is the happiest he has ever been. “I love you so much, my dear Kaoru.”

"I love you too, more than anything," Kaoru smiles and attempts to wipe the tears off his face, he was sure he looked an absolute mess and now he was dying to just be home with his wonderful fiancé. "I can't believe you proposed to me in a dressing room," he giggles and kisses along Rei's neck, his jaw, just everywhere he could. 

“This was the first time I felt at a loss over what to do,” Rei admits with a soft laugh and rests his hands against Kaoru’s waist, keeping him as close as he can. “I had to take my brother’s advice to stop overthinking and just do it,” he laughs, pulling back enough to kiss his lips again, he can’t get enough of him. There’s a wave of relief washing over him that Kaoru actually said yes. Not that he doubted himself, but he did want it to be perfect. Sure, it didn’t go as he had envisioned it but it still worked out in the end and now he’s just dying to get him home. 

"You took advice from Ritsu?" Kaoru asks with wide eyes then laughs, running his hands along his chest and shaking his head. "Your brother never talks to you yet he helped you for this, how incredible," he smiles and kisses his lips, he really couldn't kiss him enough at the moment. "Well I'm glad you listened to him, this was perfect," he says softly and takes his hand, pulling him along so they could pack up their stuff. At this point they just needed to pause in their affections to at least get home. 

“Surprisingly enough he will talk to me if he deems it interesting enough for him to take time out for,” Rei laughs softly and stuffs everything into his bag, he really can’t be bothered to put things away neatly. No, he just wants to get home as soon as possible. He’s excited to tell Ritsu about this, but that can wait as well. After such a long, tiring, but wonderful day, he just wants time with Kaoru. “Come on… let’s go,” Rei says and grabs his hand once they’re all packed and ready, pulling him outside and towards their car. They still have a bit of a drive until they reach home and he really can’t wait anymore than he already needs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reikao ruined our lives so we proceeded to ruin our lives even more with them


	18. Rei/Kaoru (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bangin after the engagement, do enjoy c:

Once they make it home, they don’t even bother with getting their bags out of the car, their focus being on getting in the house so they could enjoy their post engagement bliss. They make it to their room in a mess of kisses and laughs as Kaoru drags Rei along, clutching both of his hands as he leads him to their bed where he stops just at the edge and runs his hands along Rei’s chest with a grin. “So, are you going to make me take your last name?” he asks with a kiss to his lips.

“I think so, wouldn’t that be nice?” Rei asks against his lover's mouth then grips the bottom of his now fiancé’s shirt, tugging it up over his head and mindlessly tossing it. “I’ll give you the family you always deserved,” he adds quietly as he wraps his arms tight around his waist. Kaoru never had the best family life, he knew that, so if he could do anything to give him the family he needed then he would, and changing his last name seemed like a good first step. 

“Rei-“ Kaoru whispers and his heart was fluttering with so many emotions, all of which were positive, as he returns Rei’s embrace with a tight squeeze around his neck. He knew he loved Rei more than anything in the world, but when he said such thoughtful things it reassured him that he truly was marrying the most incredible man. It made all of his odd habits and antics very worth it. After a moment he lets him go so he can remove Rei’s shirt as well then quickly works on undoing his jeans, “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too,” Rei returns as he watches Kaoru strip him down, he loved letting him do as he pleased, especially right now. He would let Kaoru do anything he wanted to him at the moment despite how many desires he currently felt, this night was all Kaoru’s. So, he’s patient as his lover yanks his jeans down so he’s left with just underwear, and he is painfully aware that he's already getting hard when they hadn’t even done anything. He blames his high emotions for it. 

“Look at you, you’re eager huh?” Kaoru asks with a grin as he quickly removes his own sweats which were a lot easier than Rei’s jeans, which was a blessing right now. As much as he wants to tease him like he normally would, he desperately wants him as intimately as he could get him so he slides his hand down to Rei's clothed erection and strokes him slowly. "I'm eager too, Rei," he whispers as their eyes meet and he can see Rei's glow with excitement, an even redder shade than they normally were. 

"Kaoru, god I need you," Rei moans and grips Kaoru's waist tight so he can pick him up and toss him gently onto their bed, quickly following him as he climbs between his legs and kisses him hard. It's intense, the way Kaoru grips his hair and how Rei presses himself down against him, keeping their bodies flush as their kisses get hotter and hotter. "Can I bite you?" he asks softly against his lips and Kaoru nods quickly, giving him another hard kiss before relaxing down into their bed and exposing his neck. 

Rei's eyes trail along Kaoru's neck before kissing along his skin, he smelt so delicious and he knew he tasted even better, but now that he had his permission he had another idea. He pulls back to remove both of their underwear then reaches over to his nightstand to grab their lube and gets to applying a good amount to his fingers. "I'm aching to feel you," he breathes as Kaoru eagerly pulls his legs back to give him room and he takes that as a go ahead for him to start. So he places his fingers at his fiancé's entrance to slick him up before thrusting two fingers in at once, which makes Kaoru moan deeply with an arch of his back, it was such a delicious sight. 

"Fuck Rei-" Kaoru gasps and wraps his arms tight around Rei's neck, his eyes already stinging with tears from anticipation and desperation, he's never needed him so bad. "God please, I need you," he moans as Rei moves his fingers, massaging him open expertly and swiftly, making this go as quickly as he could. 

"I know, I need you too," Rei hums and reaches over to grab the lube again, handing it to Kaoru with a kiss to his cheek, "want to lube me up baby?" Normally Kaoru would laugh at that, but he knew if he did this they would be connected quicker and he was dying to pleasure Rei too, so he does as asked and squirts the lube into his hand then grasps his erection firmly. The moan that leaves Rei is so satisfying and he starts to grind his hips down against his hand, trying to match the rhythm his fingers had made but also with how he was stroking him, he was so overwhelmed and frustrated he just needed this to hurry up. 

"God Rei, please~" Kaoru all but whines and gives Rei's cock a squeeze that makes them both gasp, "I can take it please." 

How could Rei say no to his lovers begging when he needed him so badly himself? He didn't want to chance moving too fast but with how intensely they needed each other he knew he could make it work. So he removes his fingers and rests his forearms on the bed while Kaoru lines him up with his entrance, his heart racing with adrenaline and desire, and when Rei pushes in just that little bit his body bursts with heat that's so delicious he's dying for more. "Ahh god- I can take it, please-" Kaoru moans out and runs both his hands up to wrap them around Rei's back, pulling him in close which in turn slides him in deeper and makes them both take in a breath until Rei is fully sheathed. 

"Kaoru~," he moans out as he kisses along the side of his face so he could help him relax more, he wanted this to be perfect even if they had done it more times than he can remember, this was a night he would absolutely remember and it needed to be special. "You're so perfect," he adds softly and hesitantly grinds his hips to see how Kaoru was adjusting, and by the way he moans he takes that as a go ahead and slowly moves, keeping himself buried deep as he rocks his hips. 

"Mmm god Rei~" Kaoru moans as he digs his fingertips into his back, just this felt so overwhelmingly good, Rei typically liked things rougher so to have him slower and gentle like this was incredible. "So good baby, you're so good," he rambles as he loses himself to this feeling. After a good live show and getting a surprise proposal, having Rei so passionate like this now had his emotions so high and he had never felt so loved like he did in this moment. 

"So are you," Rei breathes as he dips his head to kiss along Kaoru's neck, taking in the scent of his skin as he smells for the best spot to bite, the spot that smelt the strongest. When he finds it he kisses the spot then bites quick and firm so it wouldn't hurt too bad, and when Kaoru moans under him he knows he did a good job, and he melts at the taste of him. As he savours his sweet taste he rolls his hips harder, the feeling of this intense connection was euphoric and the way Kaoru moved under him was adding to the pleasure even more. 

Kaoru loved being bitten honestly, the pain of it felt so good and the way Rei cared for him throughout was so special, but this was beyond anything he had felt with him, this was raw and emotional and he was so close to cumming already but he didn't want to. "Fuck Rei~" he chokes out as he squeezes his thighs tight around Rei's waist and hugs him tighter, rocking his hips as best as he could in time with his movements and biting his lip hard to keep himself from sobbing. After a minute Rei forces himself to stop and let's go of his neck, licking over the spot to clean it a bit then shifts so he can look down at Kaoru who looks so blissed out it makes his gut tighten, he was so gorgeous like this. 

"I can't believe I get to taste you the rest of my life," Rei grins as he slows his thrusts a bit so he can grind into Kaoru's heat, dragging this out as long as he could since it felt unbelievably good, he never wanted this to end. 

"Shut up you idiot," Kaoru laughs and wraps his arms up around Rei's neck to bring him in close. He takes this moment of a slower pace to catch his breath a bit and rocks his hips to match his fiancé's movements, the way they could complement each other so perfectly like this was incredible and these slower times showed that. "Rei-mmm, can I top you?" he asks softly and kisses along his cheek as best he could. 

Rei blushes slightly at the suggestion and turns to face Kaoru with a grin, "Right now?" he asks and when Kaoru rolls his eyes he laughs. "Okay, here," he hums as he reaches over to grab the lube on their bed and hands it to his lover. 

"Y-You want me to prep you like this?" Kaoru asks with a blush and when Rei nods he returns it. He wasn't surprised by such a suggestion, Rei always had unique fantasies in mind but he figured he could make this work. He squirts some lube onto his fingers and reaches around Rei's waist and behind, finding his hole and easily slipping in a finger which makes the other moan, the sound making himself moan too just from knowing he felt good. "You're insatiable honestly," he hums as he begins working him open and it was really erotic being fucked into and working his fiancé open at the same time. 

"Only for you," Rei groans and continues gently rocking his hips into Kaoru which helps him finger him open easier too. It doesn't take much to get Rei ready and when he pulls out Kaoru makes quick work of flipping their positions, draping himself over his fiancé as he lines himself up and easily slides in with a moan. He grips Rei's waist tight as he bottoms out and seeing Rei flushed under him like this was incredible. It wasn't often he would top but when he did he loved it, he loved seeing Rei so vulnerable and submissive, it was a good look on him. 

"God you feel amazing," Kaoru moans as he starts to grind himself into his lover, rolling his hips slowly but hitting him hard when their hips meet, the feeling making him moan every time and he rests his forehead on Rei's shoulder. 

"So do you, fuck me Kaoru~" Rei gasps as he brings his knees up higher and tangles his fingers into his hair, bringing him down to kiss him as best he could with their movement. Just hearing the tone of Rei's voice begging him like that set Kaoru's heart ablaze, he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to as he drives himself in harder, adding more force to his thrusts as he fucks him deeper. 

"I'm so close~" he moans out as tears pricked his eyes. He could feel the familiar tightening in his gut but it felt so much stronger since he was buried in his fiancé, he could feel his throbbing heat and every inch of him felt like it was on fire under him. Rei's normally cool skin now scorching against his own.

"Me too, make me cum baby," Rei moans and kisses along Kaoru's hair, his heart pounding as he lets himself go to his partner, he was close too and he was so ready to let go at the same time. "No one fucks me like you, you're so good~" he praises him and he knows Kaoru loves it as he lets out a sharp gasp and thrusts harder, angling his hips with every hit until he feels Rei clenching around him. 

"I-I, fuck Rei-" Kaoru chokes out as he cums hard, filling Rei up as his body explodes into his fiancé's, his eyes burning as his tears spill over from how ridiculously good this high felt. When Rei cums only a second later he moans deep and pulls Kaoru in close, kissing his lips as his body spasms and twitches under him, his cum covering both of their stomachs. "Holy shit-" he moans as he slows his hips until he stops and let's himself collapse on Rei's chest. 

They take a good few minutes to just stay still and breathe, trying to recover from their orgasms as they cling to each other and just enjoy the heat of this moment. Kaoru eventually moves to pull out and flops beside Rei on his stomach with a grunt that makes Rei laugh. "Was that good?" he asks as he rolls over and runs his hand soothingly along his smooth skin. 

"So good," Kaoru hums and completely relaxes into Rei's comforting touch, the perfect treatment to add to the afterglow. "I'm so tired," he whispers. Between letting Rei feed from him and then doing some of the work, to say he was exhausted was an understatement. 

"It's okay, you sleep," Rei smiles and kisses his forehead, his heart racing from the sight of Kaoru like this. He looked so soft and youthful all relaxed into the pillows like this, his hair messy and his cheeks flushed, he was really an angel. He takes a moment to just appreciate the man before him and he was so blessed to have him in his life, to be engaged to him and know that he will have him forever, he couldn't ask for more. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too," Kaoru returns softly with a small smile as he snuggles into the blankets and passes out within a couple minutes. It was a perfect night, very surprising to say the least, but he couldn't have asked for more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write, I'll ship them til I die


	19. Madara/Kanata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because madakana deserve all the love in the world

When the weekend arrives, they finally have their second date which Madara has been excited for since their last date. Kanata luckily is able to take the day off work for this and they’re both up bright and early to go to the beach. Kanata insisted that it would be better to go in the morning so they can actually enjoy themselves before people start crowding the place in the afternoon. Madara gladly picks Kanata up from his apartment on his bike and the two are on their way to the beach. It’s a beautiful morning as well, with the sun shining and a lovely breeze as well. “You’re right Kanata-san,” Madara says, taking his helmet off once he parks his bike in the lot. “It really is nicer at this time.”

"Mhmmm, it's the perfect temperature and there's no one here," Kanata smiles once his helmet is off too and hands it to Madara. "I'm glad you wanted to do this," he adds and runs his fingers through his hair to tame it then adjusts his backpack on his shoulders which was loaded with towels, snacks, and water. He loved being her but being here with Madara would be a totally different experience than that he was used to. 

“I’m just glad that you agreed to go out with me again,” Madara grins and takes Kanata’s hand, pulling him towards the sand. They take their shoes and socks off, tossing them into their bags before continuing their walk, the sand feeling really nice against their bare feet. “How have you been since we last saw each other?” He asks with a squeeze to his hand, it feels nice that Kanata doesn’t try to pull his hand away. 

"Good~" Kanata hums and wraps himself around Madara's arm instead, nuzzling into his shoulder. "My friends found out about us before I even told them," he admits with a soft laugh and gently trails his fingers down along his bare arm as they walk, absent-mindedly, he was just comfortable which was nice. 

“Let me guess… Because of Leo-san?” Madara asks with a soft chuckle, he really doesn’t sound surprised. He already anticipated that their friends would find out since Leo was the one who set up their meeting. Nothing really stays a secret in their group, not for long that is. “Sorry if that put you in a weird situation. What did your friends say about it?” He asks curiously, reaching over to push a strand of Kanata’s hair behind his ear. After being resented by him for so long, it feels nice to see this side of Kanata’s. It makes him happy that he feels close and comfortable enough around him now that they can be like this. 

Kanata laughs, giving his arm a squeeze, "Yes because of Leo, but that's okay, I would have told them anyways," he smiles and stops when he deems their current spot perfect, then takes his bag off his back to pull out towels to sit on. "They were happy we resolved our problems… but I think they were surprised we were dating so fast," he giggles as he smooths his towel out. 

“Guess word just spread faster because of him. But I’m glad your friends are happy with it,” Madara laughs and sits down on the towel next to Kanata. It’s the perfect spot with a good view of the water as well. “Hm, I’m pretty surprised as well though. I totally expected for you to make me work for it. I’m not complaining though,” he quickly adds, scooting closer to Kanata so he can slip his arm around his waist and pull him close to his side. What started off as a joke about a date resulted in their first date and now they’re onto their second. This isn’t at all what Madara expected but he’s surely not complaining. 

"Didn't I make you work for it though?" Kanata hums and he leans into his side, resting a hand on his thigh. "I didn't speak to you for over a decade… I feel like your patience and resilience was a lot of work in itself," he reasons and watches the waves which were calm today. It was a beautiful morning which was perfect and definitely a good sign for them. 

Madara ponders the thought, he was right about that. It took so many years just to get Kanata to speak to him again. He was just glad that he didn’t give up. Kanata was stubborn, but Madara is even more so. “I suppose you’re right about that… you sure stood your ground for all those years,” he says with a laugh and shakes his head. “It was worth it though… but I’ll admit, I was starting to think that you’d hate me forever at some point until you agreed to talk to me that day.”

"I don't think I could hate anyone forever," Kanata says softly and leans up to kiss his cheek. "I did like you though, I never hated you… I just couldn't understand everything. It just took me a while to figure things out, with your help, I never stopped liking you though," he hums and hopes he understood what he was trying to say, he felt like he could be a bit confusing to others sometimes. 

Kanata’s kisses are as gentle as his touches and Madara can feel his cheeks heating up just from that. He can’t help but smile at his words as well, it’s a relief that he wasn’t totally hated by him. “I’m happy to hear that. I’m happy that we were able to sort things out as well,” he says softly and links their fingers together, bringing Kanata’s hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “Really, I’m grateful that you decided to hear me out and give me a chance. I would have been happy if we just left it at you forgiving me but I’m really grateful for all this as well. I really do like you a lot.”

"I like you too," Kanata confesses too and watches their clasped hands, it felt so warm and the sight made him smile too. "My friends said you were a special guy because you let me drag you into the water," he adds with a giggle then moves to lay back on his towel, getting comfy before pulling Madara down too. 

Madara props himself on his arm so he can look down at Kanata who looks so gorgeous in the sun. He trails his fingers delicately along Kanata’s cheek, his skin feeling so soft against his fingertips. “They got it wrong. You’re the special one who I would do that for,” he insists with a smile. “I have to admit, it was pretty refreshing too!” He adds with a laugh. 

"Mmmm Mama, you're such a charmer," Kanata smiles and reaches up to run his fingers through his bangs to push them back, since he couldn't run his fingers through his hair due to his braids. "You'll be doing it plenty more if you stay with me, don't worry," he adds with a sly grin. 

“I’m not complaining. That’s a fair price to pay for you giving me a chance,” Madara grins, leaning down to press a kiss to Kanata’s forehead. It’s a pretty small price for all this, it’s kind of relaxing too Madara finds. Though, he’s not sure if it’s the water or just being close with Kanata, probably the latter. The day Kanata finally gave him a chance and spoke to him, he felt so relaxed and at ease in the fountain in his company. He didn’t care that his day clothes got soaked, it was a wonderful time despite that. “Anytime with you is good!” 

"I'm glad you think so," Kanata smiles and closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath as the breeze blows the scent of the ocean over him, it smelt so good and soothes him instantly. "How are you? Have you done anything fun lately?" he asks softly and stretches his arms out above his head with a content sigh. 

“Hmmm… nothing out of the ordinary,” Madara hums and lays back on his back, enjoying the feeling of the sun shining on them. It’s relaxing for sure, the sun shining, the ocean breeze and the sounds of the waves. It’s a whole other experience coming here when there’s no one else around. “I was definitely more excited back in highschool with my travels and whatnot, hm?” He laughs softly, glancing over at Kanata who looks so gorgeous and relaxed. “I’ve been working and making sure Leo-san stays alive. I’ve been productive at least. How about yourself?”

"Mmm, Leo is still in his own world hmm? I always admired that," Kanata hums, "I work a lot… but working at the aquarium just feels like home," he adds with a smile. He loved his job, it was a lot of work and responsibility but it was for something he was so passionate about so it was absolutely worth it. "We're doing an event soon where we'll have more types of sharks in our big display, so that should be neat. You'll have to come see it." 

“Well that’s Leo-san for you, he’s always lost in his world,” Madara chuckles softly and smiles as he listens to Kanata talk about his aquarium. He sounds so happy and passionate about what he does. Ocean life is something that always meant so much to Kanata and it makes him happy that he’s able to work his dream job, especially being so young, something most people their age can’t do. “I would love to come see your display. I always hear such amazing things about your events at the aquarium. I will definitely be there to see it.”

"You do?" he asks with a smile and rolls over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows so he can see his face. "That makes me happy, we try hard to keep our name out there… does that mean you knew I worked there even before Leo set up our whole meeting?" 

“I knew you were working at an aquarium. Everyone knows that,” Madara answers and turns to lay on his side so he can get a better look at Kanata. He reaches over, brushing his fingers through Kanata’s locks which feel so soft between his fingertips. He really can’t get enough of this man. “I just didn’t think Leo-san would actually drag me to the one where you worked. Personally I wouldn’t have done that myself because I didn’t want to put you in an awkward position at your workplace. Clearly he didn’t think about that.”

Kanata just laughs, it was very Leo to do such a thing but now he was thankful for it, despite having to explain to everyone including Kaoru who also worked with him, it was an interesting discussion. "It's okay, he had good intentions and they worked," he says softly and moves to sit up, stretching out his limbs with a hum. "I wanna get in the water… do you think it's warm enough?" 

“Does it really matter if it is or not? You’re going to do it anyways,” Madara laughs and sits up straight. It did seem pleasant enough to go in for a swim and he can see Kanata is just itching to get in the water. The fact he hasn’t thrown himself in yet is quite miraculous and he admires his control. “I think it’s fine to go in the water… shall we?” He asks with a smile, taking the chance to remove his shirt first before Kanata drags him into the water with his day clothes. He did bring extras just in case though, he figures he always needs to be prepared with this man. 

Kanata nods excitedly and strips off his shirt and bottoms, revealing he was prepared with swim shorts underneath, then takes Madara's hand to pull him along. When the water hits his feet he sighs, it's so comforting and familiar, and having Madara with him felt so nice too. "Ahhh~ it's perfect," he hums as he goes about knee deep then plops down without hesitation, sitting in the water which reached his shoulders and felt too good. 

Madara laughs and gladly sits down next to Kanata, the water feels a bit cool against his skin but it’s also really relaxing to be here with Kanata. What’s nicer is how relaxed Kanata looks, how content and at his ease he is just by sitting in the water. “This does feel really nice,” he says softly, running his hand through the water with a smile before flicking some at Kanata. “You know, I really think you were a sea creature in your past life or something.”

"A past life? Why not now?" Kanata smiles and flicks water back at him with a laugh. "I think I belong here, this feels more comfortable to me than home," he says softly and scoops water up in his hands before slowly pouring it, just watching how it moved, this was heaven. 

“That’s true. You basically live in water,” Madara laughs softly and moves closer to Kanata, slipping his arm around his waist to pull him in close. “Yet you can’t swim. You’re a strange one, Kanata-san.”

"Maybe you should teach me?" Kanata grins and wraps his arms around his neck, shifting to be on his knees to pull him further out into the water. "I think I could trust you hmm?" he asks with a kiss to his cheek, his heart fluttering as he pulls him a bit further into the water. 

Madara allows himself to be pulled along, Kanata is just so irresistible and he finds himself so weak to him. “I would be more than happy to,” he says with a smile and kisses his cheek back, his arms slipping around his waist to hold him close. Kanata’s skin feels cool against his, he feels familiar and Madara finds himself never wanting to let go. “You really need it. Imagine all the fun you can have in water once you’re able to swim.”

"You're right," Kanata hums and feels a shiver run through him as Madara's hands touch his bare skin, he feels so good, especially in the water like this. "Maybe I've just needed Mama to be the one to help me," he says with a wink and leads him out into the water until it's just under his shoulders and keeps his arms wrapped tight around his neck. He wasn't afraid of drowning but he did feel a bit uncomfortable being this far out without being able to save himself if needed, but he knew he was safe so he could relax in Madara's arms. 

“I think it could be a lot of fun. I will gladly teach you how to swim,” Madara smiles as he runs his hands along his sides, his skin feeling so soft under his touch. He grips his waist, and picks him up without much effort. “Besides, that just means that I’ll see you more so it’s a win for me,” he adds with a grin, squeezing him around his waist. 

Kanata giggles and wraps his legs around his waist, keeping himself secure which only makes him feel safer and really comfortable surprisingly. "I want to see you often anyways, you don't need a reason," he says softly and reaches a hand up to brush Madara's bangs back out of his face with a smile, "I like being with you a lot." 

Madara smiles and closes his eyes at his gentle touch. Kanata was always so soft with everything he did, and the way he brushes his bangs back has him feeling like he could just melt. “I like being with you as well,” he says softly and opens his eyes to meet Kanata’s. Keeping him secure with one arm, he reaches up to delicately brush his fingertips along his cheek. “I can’t recall the last time I’ve been as happy as I’ve been this past week and today.” 

"You're so sweet Mama," Kanata giggles and turns his head to kiss his fingertips. He loved this, he had no idea he needed Madara like this in his life but he did and now he just craved more of him, it was like his feelings from the past never faded. Which at this point he knew that was true. "Can I…" he starts but shakes his head, he wasn't even going to ask, he was just going to go off of his instincts. So he wraps both arms around his neck again to pull himself in close and kisses him softly, letting his lips linger, his heart pounding as he did so. He kissed him, the person he resented for so long was now here and he was melting into him, a soft gasp leaving his lips as he lets himself kiss him again and again, just because he could. 

Madara tightens his hold on an instinct and kisses him back. He’s almost disappointed when the first kiss ends but immediately melts into him again when he kisses him again. He keeps one arm securely around his waist, his hand running up along his back and to his hair where he plays with the ends of it. Kanata’s lips feel so soft against his, it’s only their first kiss but there’s a familiarity to it and he can’t get enough of him. “No fair.. I wanted to kiss you first,” Madara mumbles with a chuckle as the two pull apart to catch their breaths. His cheeks flush pink as he tries catching his breath. “You beat me to it, Kanata-san,” he hums, giving him a short but sweet peck to his lips, now that they’ve kissed he finds he really can’t get enough of this. 

"You should have acted sooner then," Kanata giggles, his cheeks flushed pink as he hugs him tight, snuggling into his neck. "I've been dying for it," he whispers as he trails his lips up along his neck, leaving feather light kisses up to his jaw where he gently bites. He had dreamt of kissing him just like this, surrounded by the water and the warm sun, it was an amazing dream and he was so happy the real thing was even more satisfying. That just proved his feelings were genuine and he felt so safe and comfortable. 

Madara closes his eyes and takes in the feeling of Kanata’s soft lips against his skin. It’s comforting and familiar. He could never have imagined being here with him, but he’s beyond grateful and counts his blessing that they were able to settle their differences. “I’ve been wanting this for so long,” he admits softly, gently tilting Kanata’s chin up to meet his eyes and kisses him again. This kiss is shorter, barely lasting a second but just sweet. He can’t get enough of him. 

"Me too," Kanata giggles and gently rubs his nose against Madara's, his heart fluttering as he did, he felt so happy and giddy. "I hope your legs aren't weak now, you can put me down if you need to," he adds with a grin and hugs him tight, just needing him close. 

“Not at all! I’m fine like this,” Madara insists with a grin. He likes having Kanata close to him like this. Madara did have quite a bit of strength and carrying Kanata hardly even puts a bit of strain on him. Kanata is smaller compared to him and fits so perfectly in his arms as well, he really just doesn’t want this to end. “Besides, I like having you like this. You’re really cute like this, Kanata-san.”

"I'm glad you think so," Kanata blushes and leans back a bit, "Do you wanna help me float?" he asks with a smile and unwraps his legs from around his waist so he can stand. "I'm used to floating where I know I won't sink… so this is a little different." 

“Of course, it’s very easy… the key is to stay relaxed,” Madara explains and lets go of Kanata’s waist so he can help him float. He knows Kanata feels more comfortable in shallow bodies of water so this is probably a little intimidating given he doesn’t know how to swim. He rests his hand against his back as he instructs him to relax and allow himself to lean back so he’s laying back. “Just keep yourself relaxed. I have my hand under you. I won’t move it until you say so,” he promises, keeping his hand rested under him just in case he feels he needs the support.

Kanata does as instructed and let's his body float like he's used to, but keeps a hand on Madara at all times until he thinks he's okay. It was nice being able to trust him like this, he felt so comfortable and safe which was an amazing feeling to have with him compared to what he'd felt for him before. "Okay, you can move your hands… just keep them close okay?" he asks softly but keeps his grip firm on Madara's arm for support. 

“I’m right here. Don’t worry, Mama has fast reflexes!” Madara reassures him and slowly moves his hand from underneath him. He stays close as promised, letting Kanata hold onto him as well. It’s kind of cute seeing him like this, he likes that he trusts him enough with something like this. “You’re doing great, Kanata-san. You can let go whenever you feel ready.”

"I don't wanna," Kanata hums and closes his eyes, just the feeling of being weightless was so peaceful, and having Madara close kept his mind at ease. "And you don't have to be so formal," he giggles and cracks an eye to look up at Madara who had no right looking so good with the sun shining behind him. 

“Ah… Sorry, it’s a habit I guess,” Madara laughs softly, a soft blush to his cheeks. He was used to being formal with everyone, even his juniors as he likes addressing everyone with respect. Though, he did like the idea of being able to drop formalities with Kanata. “I guess I can drop the honorifics,” he says with a smile and slowly moves around, lightly pulling Kanata with him. 

Kanata closed his eyes again and sighs, this felt perfect, trusting Madara entirely and just relaxing on the waves. This was the perfect date if he did say so. "This feels so nice, I could float like this forever," he hums and trails his free hand through the water, the feeling so smooth and soothing, it made him feel like time stood still. 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Madara says softly and moves along in the water, making sure not to make any sudden movements to startle Kanata. He smiles as he watches Kanata float along with him who looks so peaceful and at ease with him. “It’s really relaxing… I’m having a lot of fun with you.”

"You're having fun helping me float?" Kanata asks with a smile and motions for Madara to lift him back up, which he does and cradles him until he steps his feet back down into the water and stands flat. "I'm glad you're having fun though, I am too, you're great," he says softly and takes Madara's hands to slowly pull him back through the water. 

“We could be doing absolutely nothing and I’d still have a fun time with you,” Madara insists and gently pulls Kanata towards him. He reaches over and pushes his bangs out of his eyes, tucking his hair behind his ear with a smile. He always finds time speeding by with Kanata ever since they were kids, and now to get this time back with him, he’s grateful and happy simply being in his company. “I never want this day to end. It really is the perfect date, isn’t it?”

"Mhmm, it doesn't have to for awhile," Kanata says softly and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him in to kiss him since he could, and the water around their waists felt so perfect. This whole moment was perfect. "Let's sit," he insists with a grin and pulls him further up the water so they can sit at the edge of the tide. 

“You’re right. We have all day together,” Madara smiles softly and links his fingers with Kanata’s when they’re seated. He’s still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this is actually happening, they’re actually on a date and their feelings are mutual. All he ever wanted was to make things right between them, and this really was a sweet bonus for him. “And we will have more dates, right? If I don’t annoy you into running off,” he jokes, giving him a peck to his cheek. It feels nice to be able to do this. He loves how open to affection Kanata is as well.

Kanata giggles and gives his hand a squeeze, looking over to meet his eyes, "You're a good kisser so you'll for sure get another date," he winks at him, laughing more at his expression. "You don't annoy me, you've been very charming I promise," he adds with a smile and gives him a few kisses along his shoulder. 

“So that’s the only reason I’ll get another date? Because I’m a good kisser?” Madara asks with a laugh, shaking his head at Kanata’s comment. It does make him really happy that Kanata is happy with them and it’s not just a one time thing. He really does like Kanata a lot, more than he can put in words and he wants to make this work. “But I’m glad there will be more. I don’t want this to be some silly little fling.”

"I know, I don't either Mama," Kanata says softly and lays back on the moist sand so the tide can sweep over his legs, pulling Madara with him too. "I promise I'm serious about us… I know it's early but I really like you, so much," he confesses with a warm smile and pulls him down to kiss him, not caring that the beach was becoming busier, he needed to show him his words were genuine and he was hoping his kiss would do so. 

Madara feels himself melting into the kiss, he doesn’t care that they aren’t alone anymore. He never cares for what people think, all that matters to him is this perfect and gorgeous man with him and this moment between them. “I like you a lot too,” he whispers softly when they pull apart from the kiss, Madara pressing their foreheads together. “And it’s not like we’re strangers or anything… We’ve known each other since we were kids and I liked you way back then as well. So if you are, then I’m all in. I’m serious about this.”

Kanata blushes red and rests his hand on Madara's cheek, his lips splitting into a smile from his passionate words, "Me too," he says softly and bites his lip to keep from smiling too much. His heart was pounding and he was just so happy at this moment, "I'm serious too, I want you Mama," he giggles and let's himself smile bright. 

“I’m glad we’re on the same boat,” Madara smiles softly and nuzzles his cheek affectionately before pressing a kiss to his cheek. It makes his heart flutter hearing that Kanata feels the same. It’s a wonderful feeling, pouring his heart out to the person he has liked for so long and knowing that he feels the same as him and wants the same thing. “Does that mean I get to call you my boyfriend, or is that pushing it?” He asks with a grin. 

"Mmm~ do you want to?" Kanata asks with a grin and dips his hand in the water to flick it into Madara's face, giggling at his reaction, finding him to be so cute. 

Madara laughs and flicks water back at Kanata. He takes his reaction to be good, making him more confident about his next answer. “Yes, I really would love that,” he answers softly and places his hand over Kanata’s, his heart pounding as he admits that. “What do you say?”

Kanata nods excitedly and pulls Madara down to kiss him, his heart fluttering wildly as he did, "I never would have thought you'd be my boyfriend," he laughs against his lips as he kisses him again, he just couldn't get enough with how happy he felt, how much he loved this feeling of being with him. 

“Mhmm.. neither would I, no matter how much I wished it,” Madara admits with a grin and kisses him again, keeping it short but sweet. There were definitely more people around and it was starting to get noisy. Not that he really cares about being seen, that doesn’t bother him but it was nice being alone with Kanata. “I guess I owe Leo-san a lot now, huh? I got a boyfriend from his efforts.”

"Tell him thank you," Kanata smiles and moves Madara aside so he can sit up, stretching his arms out in front of him with a sigh. "Well, I kissed you in the ocean and now we're official, pretty good date hmm~?" he asks with a grin as he kicks at the water, the feeling so refreshing now that it was getting warmer out. 

Madara nods in agreement and sits back up with Kanata with a content sigh. “Our first kiss was in the water, which I probably should have anticipated,” he says with a soft chuckle and gets up off the sand, holding his hand out to Kanata to help him. “Now as much fun as I’m having sitting here and kissing you, I’m kind of hungry. How about we eat something now?” he asks with a grin and pulls Kanata up onto his feet, giving him a kiss on his head. 

He nods with a smile and goes to grab his towel to wrap it around his waist, "Yes please, I'm starving~" he pouts as he slings his backpack over his shoulder then takes Madara's hand once he's wrapped in a towel too. Today was pretty amazing he had to admit, just thinking about how he had a boyfriend now was making him blush as they headed towards Madara's bike, it was strange but perfect and he was beyond happy to have this man positively in his life now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 4.6k hits! we're glad people are enjoying these stories, they've been so much fun to write! we'll be back with more soon ^^


	20. Mika/Arashi & Kuro/Nazuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we just think mika and nazuna deserve happiness c:   
> also, mika's accent is so difficult to get down but we love him and will try

High School was a particularly rough time for Mika for a number of reasons; one of them being his falling out with Nazuna which took quite the toll on him. Even after they reconciled and Nazuna graduated, things were a little rough between them for a while but luckily Mika was able to move past all that and patch up his relationship with his ex-unit member. As time passed, they started to talk more and while it was a little difficult for Mika at first, he eventually started warming up to Nazuna again. Their relationship is far from perfect, but they’re trying.

So, when Nazuna asks Mika if he and Arashi would like to hang out, he’s a little reluctant at first but reminds himself that they have moved past everything that went down in high school. Of course, Mika’s also excited to see their friend.

“Hey, Naru-chan? Any idea who Nazuna-nii is bringin’ with him today?” Mika asks curiously as they were waiting on a park bench. Nazuna had invited them both out for an afternoon in town and also mentioned he would be bringing someone with him. He didn’t say who, insisting that it’s a surprise so it has Mika all sorts of curious. “Ya think it’s Oshi-san? …but he’s in France right now so it can’t be him.”

“I’m not sure,” Arashi hums and aimlessly scrolls through her social media on her phone while Mika holds onto her other hand. Nazuna didn’t say anything to her either, not that they talked as much as he and Mika did but she was still excited to see who he was bringing. “He sounded very happy when he called and mentioned that… I guess we’ll find out soon.”

“Mhmm… happier than usual. He’s always soundin’ like he’s bouncin’ off the walls whenever he calls,” Mika chuckles quietly. Nazuna did sound pretty excited and didn’t give much to the imagination, but Mika did wonder if he was possibly dating someone. Then again, it could also be one of his rabbits who Mika is always happy to see. “Ah, I’m kind of nervous but excited to see Nazuna-nii… I saw him last month, so it’s been a while too.”

“I’m sure he feels the same. He’s always so happy to see you, it’s so cute!” Arashi giggles and gives Mika a sweet peck to his cheek when he blushes red. She knows just how much Mika struggles with his feelings towards Nazuna, but she could also see how hard he was trying and was incredibly proud of him. When she looks the other direction, she gazes with wide eyes and squeezes Mika’s hand. “Look, it’s Nazuna-chan… with Kiryu-senpai?!”

Mika is just as shocked as Arashi. He knew that Nazuna and Kuro were fairly close in high school, but they didn’t see each other much after graduation. He knows this because he would see Kuro every once in a while, as he helps him with his sewing with Shu being in France, so Kuro would often ask him about Nazuna. “K-Kiryu-senpai?! What’s he doin’ with him?” He mumbles to himself and gets up to greet the surprising pair when they walk over.

To no one’s surprise, Nazuna practically throws himself into Mika’s arms when he’s in reach. “Mika-chin~! I missed you so much!” he exclaims, giggling as he squeezes Mika tight when he catches him.

“N-Nazuna-nii! Yer gonna cause a serious accident some day!” Mika yelps softly as he nearly takes a tumble back, but luckily Arashi is behind him to prevent that. “Yer really somethin’ else ya know…” he complains but gives in and squeezes Nazuna back.

Arashi can’t help but giggles as she braces Mika, finding it so sweet how excited Nazuna always gets whenever he sees him. She looks over to Kuro, giving him a warm smile and goes to greet him with a hug which he returns. “It’s nice to see you, Kiryu-senpai! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?!”

“It has been a while… you’re looking well,” he compliments with a smile and squeezes her tight enough to lift her off the ground, making her giggle, before setting her down so she can greet Nazuna next. Mika’s a little surprised at how welcoming Kuro was towards Aarshi’s hug, he didn’t think he was the kind who reciprocated or liked physical affection. Maybe he really doesn’t know him as well as he thinks- and he’s still curious as to what he’s doing here which Nazuna picks up.

"So, this is my boyfriend Kuro-chin," Nazuna states with a proud smile as he takes Kuro's hand and gives it a squeeze, he was so excited to be able to say he was his boyfriend, that he even  _ had  _ a boyfriend, it was just perfect. 

Mika looks both surprised and confused. He’s of course happy for the two, but wonders when and how this happened. He knew the two were decently close in high school, but they haven’t seen each other much since graduation either. But, they do seem really happy. Nazuna looks really happy which is a relief for Mika. Sure, he still kind of struggles with his feelings around Nazuna, but it’s nice seeing him so happy. “Ah, congratulations,” Mika says with a smile. “When did this happen though? I remember seein’ Kiryu-senpai a few weeks back and he was askin’ ‘bout you, so I’ll take it as it’s quite recent?” 

"Mhmm! I ran into him at school, I happened to be a volunteer for one of his projects and I guess it just happened," Nazuna explains with a bright smile. "Apparently he had feelings for me from a while ago… I was pretty surprised actually," he adds with a laugh and happily wraps himself around Kuro's arm. 

“I kinda had a feelin’ that he was interested in you with how much he asked ‘bout you,” Mika admits, earning a surprised look from Kuro who didn’t at all think it was evident, but, Mika was quick to pick up on these sorts of things. It was a surprise with how quick everything seemed to happen, but sure enough it’s a really pleasant surprise. “This is great news… I’m really happy for you, Nazuna-nii.”

"Thank you! I'm really happy too," Nazuna beams and looks to Arashi, "Kuro-chin is right though, you look wonderful," he adds with a warm smile that makes Arashi ample too, it was hard not to smile around Nazuna. "Your dress is really pretty, did Mika-chin make it?" he asks with a wink to Mika who blushes red. 

Arashi nods and wraps herself around Mika’s arm, giving him a gentle squeeze. “Mhm! He finished it the other day, isn’t it gorgeous?” She beams, giving her boyfriend a kiss on his cheek which makes him blush more. She can’t help but to feel incredibly proud of Mika with how hard he works. He doesn’t let anything stop him anymore, he acknowledges his areas of growth and only works hard to better himself. 

“It’s beautifully made for sure,” Kuro comments with a smile. The stitching looks neat along with the beautiful patterning as well. “He really has gotten much better over the years.”

"Hasn't he? I have so many beautiful clothes now because of him," Arashi smiles and gives her waist a twirl to show off the dress before kissing Mika on the cheek. "So what are we going to do today? It's so beautiful out," she asks excitedly, she loved being out with Mika let alone with their friends as well.

“It is a really beautiful day today. I figured we could enjoy the nice weather… maybe hang around the park or something!” Nazuna suggests with a grin which makes Kuro chuckle. He really is a child at heart and it’s no wonder children at his placements and in general love him a lot. “Besides, it’s a great opportunity for Mika-chin to get some fresh air as well. Don’t think I don’t know that you like to hold up in your apartment~” he adds and skips over to Mika, hugging his arm which makes Mika blush in embarrassment.

“You’re too much sometimes…” Mika sighs and shakes his head, but makes no effort to push Nazuna off him which really is progress. While he still has trouble admitting it, he really is looking forward to catching up with Nazuna, between school and other stuff, they don’t get to hang out as much and he misses the time from his first year when they would be together almost every day. “And I do leave the apartment, don’ listen to what Naruchan says if she said something to you ‘bout it. I’m just not a social butterfly like her.”

Arashi just laughs and follows behind with Kuro as Nazuna pulls Mika along towards the swings, it was so cute watching them, they were like excitable little kids. "Mika does get out, but it's very brief," she grins and giggles when Mika looks back at her, sticking his tongue out with a pout. "He just insists that being home is more fun," which even she would admit that sometimes  _ it was  _ more fun, but she still preferred getting out especially when it was this nice out. 

"Well I'll drag him out of the place anytime! I definitely wouldn't mind," Nazuna grins and elbows him in the ribs which earns him an 'ow' that only makes him laugh, he was just so fun to mess with. 

“I’m a work from home kinda person… So ‘course it’s more fun bein’ at home,” Mika insists and sighs when Nazuna forces him onto one of the swings. It’s a little bit embarrassing for sure, not being on the swings, that was fun and sometimes he would come here with Arashi. They were attracting quite a bit of attention which was always the case when hanging around Nazuna who’s always so bubbly and full of energy. Clearly Nazuna isn’t bothered by it so Mika tries not to pay any mind either and relaxes on the swing as Nazuna starts pushing him.

“I have to agree. It is nicer being inside,” Kuro says with a hum and watches Nazuna with a smile. He knows how important it is for him to mend his relationship with Mika, so it makes him happy seeing him having a good time. “But try to endure it for a little while. This one has been babbling non-stop all morning about how excited he is to see you,” he adds with a chuckle and winks at Nazuna.

"As much as he doesn't act like it Mika-chan was excited too," Arashi smiles and sits on the swing beside him and gently kicks her feet, not wanting to go too high since she was in a dress. "And don't worry Kuro-san, we'll tire him out a bit for you so he doesn't drive you too crazy," he teases and Kuro can't help but laugh as he decides to push Arashi on the swing too. 

"I appreciate it, he's exhausting," he grins but he loves it, Nazuna's energy could be so contagious and made everyone around him happy, he loved having him close by now. He always kept him feeling so positive and motivated which was really nice. 

Both Mika and Nazuna find themselves blushing at their partner’s words. Arashi was really sociable, so she always gets along with everyone whether or not they were close. Mika’s just glad that she’s having a fun time as well which really helps him ease up a lot. He glances at his girlfriend who looks like she’s having a blast on the swings and the sight makes his heart flutter. “I have to agree with Kiryu-senpai… Nazuna-nii is really exhausting,” Mika comments as he finally lets himself relax, feeling more at ease with the other two as well. Having Arashi with him definitely helps a lot. “I don’ know how you keep up with him. I feel the only ones who can are his rabbits.”

"Kuro-chin surprises me, he somehow manages to keep up with me just by being his cool self," Nazuna smiles and watches Kuro push Arashi on the swing, he was so gentle with everything he did, it makes him so happy to know he's all his. "Maybe he somehow mellows me out with his coolness." 

"That would be a miracle," Mika grins and flinches when Nazuna grips his waist a bit too tight when he pushes him again, though he earned it from that comment. "Hey Naru-chan, wanna see who can go higher?" he challenges his girlfriend with a grin, giving her a wink when she looks over. 

“Mmm sure! But we know it’s going to be me~!” Arashi winks back at him and kicks her legs slightly to give herself a boost. It really helps that Kuro is pushing her as well since he has more strength. “You’re already so behind, Mika-chan~” she giggles and playfully sticks her tongue out at her boyfriend. She loves this fun and playful side to Mika and it’s so adorable seeing him try so hard too. 

"Ya heard the woman! C'mon Nazuna-nii, we can't lose!" Mika teases and starts to kick his legs up harder too, though Arashi definitely had to advantage. 

"Don't worry, we won't lose because she has Kuro-chin," Nazuna grins and gives himself a running start to push Mika harder, making him swing higher and higher. "What do we get if we win?" he asks with a mischievous smile to Kuro who seemed to be effortlessly pushing Arashi while he was exerting all his energy, which really wasn't fair. 

“I didn’t realize it was that kind of game,” Kuro answers with a snicker when Nazuna looks his way. It was really funny seeing him put in his all to push Mika higher, it almost makes him want to let him win but of course he’s not about to give him the opportunity to gloat like that. “You sure you want to compete for something, your chances of winning are unlikely.”

Arashi can’t help but giggle at Kuro’s comment, she doesn’t even need to see Nazuna to figure that probably struck a nerve which was hilarious. “Mmm it’s always fun with a prize! Mika-chan and I always turn everything into a competition, gets us motivated~” she insists with a grin and tightens her grip as she kicks her legs. “Maybe these two can decide and they’ll actually try harder to beat us!”

"Kuro-chin! What do you wanna win huh? Well, I'll win anyways but I might as well offer," Nazuna giggles and puts more energy into his pushes because now he really needed to win, if it was against Kuro he had to prove himself. 

“You’re a little too confident when it looks like you’re about to collapse at any moment,” Kuro smirks at Nazuna who really does look pretty tired from giving it his all but his effort is admirable. It’s really fun messing with him and seeing him getting all worked up over a silly little competition. “Hmm.. losers buy lunch? I wouldn’t want you guys to be at too much of a loss.”

"You're so on! Mika-chin! Let's go~!" Nazuna yells and when Mika kicks his legs higher he grins, he was absolutely determined to win and he was glad to see Mika was putting in the effort. 

"Mmm but Mika-chan~, if you make me lose I won't be happy," Arashi chimes, giving him a pout when she swings by him. Teasing him like this was almost cruel, but it was too tempting, she never got to toy with him like this and having him all conflicted was going to be too fun. 

Mika blushes bright red from that. He knows she’s messing around with him but that pout has him weak. He’s always so weak to her. The fact that he actually looks conflicted is hilarious to Kuro and Nazuna, but it’s also kind of sweet how he gets around his girlfriend. “Hey, that’s not fair, Arashi-chin!” Nazuna quickly cuts in with a laugh. He might as well try to help Mika out of this since they’re on the same team. “No playing dirty! Mika-chin, don’t listen to her!” 

"Mika~" Arashi giggles and dips herself back even further to show off the way her hair blew from the motion of swinging, how long her legs look stretched out straight, she was doing everything she could to tease him and it was too exhilarating. "Come on~ please let me win? I'll spoil you later," she hums, giving him a suggestive run of her fingers along her thigh before giggling even more, finding it just hysterical so see Mika's cheeks so red. 

“That should be immediate disqualification! No fair!” Nazuna shouts back and does his best to push Mika the best he can. Mika might be conflicted but he sure as hell wasn’t. He doesn’t want to give his boyfriend bragging rights either because he’s definitely strong enough to beat him. It was funny seeing Mika all flustered like this, the way he didn’t even know how to answer back. “This is against the rules! You’re playing dirty!”

“Hey now, we never set any rules so technically no rules have been broken,” Kuro reminds him with a hum, trying his best not to laugh at the look on Mika’s face but it’s hilarious. He has to admit, he’s having a pretty good time with these three even though this isn’t really something he would normally do. “Are you really going to disqualify us? You really wanna do that to your lady?” He asks with a smirk to Mika.

Mika’s an overall mess with Arashi teasing him and Nazuna yelling behind him to not listen to her. He doesn’t know how to answer Kuro either but he dares to glance at Arashi and just about melts from the way she’s looking at him. How could he possibly not listen to her? “A-Ah.. I guess she can have this. I-I don’t want Nazuna-nii tirin’ himself out is all!” 

"Woooo!" Arashi yells and tells Kuro to slow down, once he does she jumps off the swing to give him a celebratory hug and the sight alone makes Mika smile, it was very worth it to let her win. 

"Mika-chin! How could you!" Nazuna yells at him as she stops pushing the swing, huffing as he crosses his arms over his chest with a sulk in defeat. "We totally had that!" 

"I'm sorry! I can't go agains' ma lady, I have to go home to her! We gotta be on good terms!" he insists as he jumps off the swing to plead with Nazuna, he wasn't sure if they even could have won in the first place but with Arashi pulling her little stunt he definitely didn't stand a chance. 

The dispute between the two was really entertaining to watch, it’s like listening to siblings argue with each other and it’s just priceless. Nazuna definitely was a sore loser, seeing him all pouty and scolding Mika for letting them win was beyond hilarious. What’s funnier is Mika trying to reason with him that he had to let her win, he couldn’t disappoint his woman. “Aww, Mika-chan~ you’re the sweetest!” Arashi giggles and throws her arms around his neck, mostly just to put a stop to the bickering. “So I guess lunch is on you and Nazuna-chan! But don’t worry, you’ll get a special prize later on when we get home~” she adds with a whisper in his ear and kisses his cheek with a giggle when he blushes red. 

"Ugh, you two are gross," Nazuna groans and takes Kuro's hand, not that he and Kuro were just as bad, but it was definitely more private between them. "I am starving though, can we please just go eat?" he asks with a squeeze to his hand and Kuro just laughs, shaking his head as he let's Nazuna drag him ahead once Arashi and Mika follow. 

"Hey, we're not gross! We're just very in love," Arashi giggles and wraps herself around Mika's arm as they walk behind the other pair, her heart still racing from the thrill of their little competition and her teasing. 

They find a place to eat in no time since they’re all starving and aren’t really picky at this point. They get a booth since it’s a little more private and place their orders. “I’m definitely going to take advantage of this since my lovely boyfriend will be paying for this,” Kuro says with a smirk, his comment earning him a light kick in the shins when the waiter leaves after taking their orders. He’s sure enough not about to drop this, it’s far too funny seeing Nazuna get so pouty after a defeat.

“You’re a big meanie, Kuwo-chin!” Nazuna huffs and crosses his arms in annoyance. His boyfriend really is a pain in the ass and he really would love to teach him a lesson one day. “Next time I will pwick something I know I will win at!” He adds, sticking his tongue out at Kuro who’s trying his hardest not to laugh. He has to admit though, it was kind of fun especially because Mika actually let his guard down and let himself have fun. Mika wasn’t hostile with him like he used to be, he didn’t snap at him like he used to as well but there were moments where he can feel that he’s uncomfortable around him. Arashi had reassured him that Mika holds no ill feelings and more of feels bad for being so cold towards Nazuna the last few years. So, he’s really grateful that he’s starting to feel more comfortable around him.

"I'm sure you will," Kuro grins and drapes his arm over the back of the booth behind Nazuna's shoulders, who moved a little closer to him despite acting like he was so mad at him. "Calm down or you're gonna give yourself a heart attack," he jokes with a grin and kisses the top of his head with a chuckle. 

"You two are so cute~" Arashi beams and grips Mika's hand under the table, squeezing it tight. "How long have you been together officially then? When did this all happen? I want details~" she asks excitedly, she loved learning new things about people and sharing in their happiness, it was so fun and enjoyable for her. 

“It’s really not as exciting as you think it is,” Nazuna admits with a laugh, though it is crazy how fast it all happened. “Uhm… We’ve been together officially for maybe a little over a week? Pretty much we met by coincidence when I was volunteering and Kuro-chin needed an assistant. We got to hanging out that day and he asked me out,” he says with a bright smile, he was still giddy over that day with learning that Kuro actually liked him all along. “We made it official on our first date.”

"You hadn't seen him in ages and asked him out that day? Wow," Mika laughs when he looks at Kuro who just shrugs like it was nothing. 

"It was strange, I saw him and apparently I liked him, he kissed me out of nowhere to prove it and boom," he explains with a laugh and Nazuna smiles bright at him, which makes him subtly blush. He always just melted when Nazuna smiled at him that way. 

“I think that’s adorable! Especially since you knew despite seeing each other after so long! How romantic~” Arashi beams and hugs Mika’s arm, giving it a squeeze. She loves seeing the new couple so happy and hearing that it’s all still so recent is surprising with how comfortable they are with their relationship. It’s just proof to her that they’re meant to be. Mika can’t help but laugh and shake his head at his girlfriend’s excitement, finding it to be just adorable. “What’s so funny? You know I’m weak to a good love story~”

“You’re so sweet Arashi-chin!” Nazuna giggles and takes her hand, giving it a squeeze. Arashi was always so kind, appreciative and loving and it makes him so happy that Mika has someone like her in his life. “You always make my day! I’m glad my Mika-chin has someone like you in his life!” He says with a wink. 

"Aweee no! I did nothing!" Arashi beams and squeezes his hand back, giggling at how adorable Nazuna was and how sweet he was too. "I take very good care of Mika and he takes good care of me, we just fit well together," she explains with a warm smile and kisses his cheek. The waitress brings their meals then and they thank her kindly, everything looks so good. 

"I now realize how stravin' I am now that the foods 'ere," Mika hums and wastes no time digging in and humming contently at the first bite. He really needed this after exerting so much energy in their competition. 

“Mmm.. me too! That took a lot of me!” Nazuna mumbles, talking with his mouth stuffed. He ignores the subtle comment from his boyfriend regarding his manners, he’s too tired and hungry to argue with him right now. He slows down eventually, not wanting to make himself sick. “This afternoon has been pretty fun so far, why don’t we do this more often~?” Nazuna asks with a pout. He understands between school and work, it’s difficult to find the time to spend with each other. But after nearly two years of enduring a rocky relationship with Mika, they’re finally on good terms and he really wants to keep it this way. What makes it even more special is having his boyfriend here as well and the fact that Mika seems happy for them means the world to him. “We really need to do this more often, or at least try to,” he insists with another bite.

"Mhmm I agree!" Arashi smiles and sips her pop through a straw. "You are both very welcome to stop by our place anytime, you know Mika-chan is usually home," she insists warmly, she loved having people over, it made their house feel so inviting. 

"Yeah, jus' invite em over since  _ I'm _ the one always home," Mika sighs and teasingly pinches Arashi’s side to make her giggle and try to smack him away. "I wouldn' mind the company though, so I agree. We should all see each other more," he adds with a soft smile and his cheeks blush slightly. 

“I’ll be sure to come by more then! I would love to see my Mika-chin more~” Nazuna insists with a grin and reaches over the table to give Mika’s hands a squeeze. He finds it cute the way Mika blushes but doesn’t try to pull his hands away. It’s a lot of progress that they’ve made, it wasn’t easy at all because of the grudge that Mika held against him for the longest time but it was worth the hard work. “I’m really happy that we can hang out like this. I mean it, you make my days better, Mika-chin!”

"N-Nazuna-nii," Mika stutters and blushes even more, "You don' need to get all sappy on me!" he groans and the sight makes Arashi giggle, pulling him into her arms to squeeze him tight. 

"Look at you~! All embarrassed, you're so cute," she smiles and looks back to Nazuna, "And so are you, no wonder Kuro-san fell for you so easily," she laughs and Kuro laughs too, reaching over to ruffle up Nazuna's hair like he loves to do. "I'm just so happy to see the both of you happy with each other, you both deserve it," she adds with a warm smile to Nazuna.

“This is what I mean when I say you’re always so sweet Arashi-chin! But thank you, I’m really happy with how things are right now,” Nazuna says with a smile and slips his hand into Kuro’s under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. His heart flutters the way his boyfriend smiles his way and he really couldn’t be happier. Between finally having Kuro and now being able to hang out with Mika, everything was beyond perfect. 

"I just love seeing my friends happy," Arashi says simply and finishes off her meal with a satisfied 'ah'. Today was a surprise for sure, seeing Nazuna with Kuro, but they clearly complimented each other well and she was thrilled to see them so happy. 

"You're always so sweet Naru-chan," Mika smiles and pulls her in close to his side. Seeing Arashi so happy always made his heart race, it made him feel so warm knowing she felt good and loved which is what she has always deserved, he was so thankful she had the family she always dreamed of with their friends. "I love you so much," he says softly with a kiss to her temple and a deep blush to his cheeks from saying such a thing in front of others, but he was feeling so sentimental and happy he couldn't help it. 

Arashi blushes from Mika’s words and slips her arms around his waist. He’s always affectionate with her at home when it’s just them, he gets easily embarrassed in front of others so she finds this to be just so sweet. She can’t remember a time when Mika wasn’t there to lift her spirits and he gave her the life that she always dreamed of. Being here with him and their friends, she couldn’t be happier. “I love you too Mika-chan,” she says with a kiss to his cheek. “And I love you guys too of course~!” She adds with a giggle, blushing as she momentarily forgot where they were. 

Nazuna laughs and waves his hand dismissively, "You two are adorable, you can have your moment," he smiles and sips on his drink, finding it just so sweet to watch the other two and it made him feel so happy knowing he was in a relationship now too, now he could feel those same feelings. "Kuro-chin, do you think we'll ever be cute and sappy like that someday?" he asks with a giggle and looks up to his boyfriend who had his usual grin on his face that he just loves. 

“I don’t know. Maybe with their years of experience who knows?” Kuro laughs softly and ruffles Nazuna’s hair but is mindful to fix it back in place. He finds the other couple to be really sweet, it’s nice seeing Mika feel so comfortable and at ease with someone. He’s used to seeing Mika around due to their interests but he’s usually so reserved so it’s nice seeing him so relaxed and happy. It makes him especially happy seeing Nazuna enjoy himself who deserves it more than anything. Just as his boyfriend, seeing the other couple this happy with each other makes him realize that he could feel the same feelings as well. He already has such strong feelings for Nazuna who makes him so happy. “You’re already pretty sappy though. Should I expect you to get worse?”

"I'm not even bad!" Nazuna pouts which makes Mika laugh, shaking his head at that comment. 

"Come on, you've always been a sap, let alone now that you got a boyfriend," he snorts which makes Nazuna pout even more, though he had to agree. 

"Okay, maybe I'm a little bad… But would it be so bad if I got worse with you?!" he asks Kuro with big eyes that just make him smile in return, like he could ever say no to Nazuna, and honestly he loved all the attention he got from him. Even if he could be cheesy, it was adorable. 

Kuro shakes his head in response, it really wouldn’t be all that bad at all. He loves how cheesy Nazuna can be when he’s in the mood. He loves how sweet and affectionate he can be as well when it’s just them. They’ve only been together for a short amount of time but he has him falling hard for him already. “I suppose it wouldn’t be all that bad. I wouldn’t be opposed to it. You’re cute when you’re especially sweet,” he says with a soft smile. 

"Thanks Kuro-chin," Nazuna beams and snuggles into his side before looking at the other two. "We should go for a walk, down by the river in the park. That would be nice after eating wouldn't it?" he suggests with bright eyes and a wide smile. 

"That would be… isn't there a celebration going on near there too tonight? In the plaza?" Arashi asks excitedly and squeezes Mika's hand, "We could stop by there and visit the temple too. Oh! And eat all the delicious snacks! That is… if you want to stay with us until later," she suggests to Kuro and Nazuna, they had been together most of the day so she understood if staying with them into night was a bit much, but she was hopeful. 

Nazuna looks to Kuro with hopeful eyes. It’s not everyday that he gets to hang out with his friends but he also would understand if Kuro wants to call it a day. After all, he’s not as social as Nazuna so he understands that everyone has their limits. “What do you say, Kuro-chin?” He asks with a smile which Kuro is so weak to. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not. It sounds like it could be fun,” Kuro answers and squeezes Nazuna’s hand. He would have said yes either way as he was actually having a pretty good time with his boyfriend and the other couple as well. More importantly, he knows just how much this means to Nazuna to not only be able to see his friend’s but Mika in particular. He would hate to cut the day short seeing just how much fun these two were having being able to make up for the time that was wasted with their little dispute from high school. 

"Great! We'll have so much fun~" Arashi beams and moves to get up from the booth, holding out her hand for Mika to take when he gets up too. "I haven't been to a temple in so long, I'm excited," he says softly and squeezes Mika's hand when he's beside her. She loved visiting temples because she got to wish for her family, her little family she has with Mika and all her friends, it was so special. She felt so blessed everyday to have them and they deserved her best wishes. 

“Neither have I! It’s going to be so much fun!” Nazuna's basically jumping from excitement as he hugs Kuro’s arm when they get up to follow the other couple. He gets more time with his boyfriend and their friends, he would be happy doing absolutely nothing with them.

Mika smiles at both Arashi and Nazuna’s excitement, it makes him especially happy seeing these two enjoy themselves. He knows how much Arashi loves visiting the temple especially since she voiced her wishes to him and it makes him happy that he can be the one to make it come true for her. He feels just as grateful, to have a partner as wonderful as her, someone who has been by his side since they were in high school. He’s grateful for their friends as well, he’s grateful that Nazuna didn’t give up on him despite him being particularly hard on him the last few years. So, a visit to the temple sounds just about perfect. “Mhmm… It’ll be a good time,” Mika says with a smile and brings her hand to his lips to kiss her hand. 

Arashi giggles at Mika's actions and leads the way out of the diner, giving the waitress and polite bow as they left. "That was so good~ and now we get to have even more fun! How was your meal Mika-chan?" 

"Good! I love that place," he smiles and wraps his arm loosely around her waist as they walk, just keeping her within arms reach for comfort. 

"And now we get to eat even more! I wonder what they'll have," Nazuna beams with an emphasized 'mmm' following his thoughts, he was definitely full, but he would never turn down festival food. 

“You seem to have your energy up too now,” Kuro laughs and shakes his head, as if anything could keep Nazuna down for too long, even all that exertion during their little game. Nazuna doesn’t answer but instead stops him in his tracks, pulling him down enough so he can jump onto his back for a piggyback ride. Kuro’s just glad that he’s strong enough to support him almost effortlessly even with no warning from Nazuna. He’s gotten used to it now but finds it really sweet as well.

“Nope~! I’m still pretty tired but I don’t want this day to be over!” Nazuna insists and wraps his arms around Kuro’s neck, giving him a kiss on his cheek as his boyfriend straightens himself up and keeps him supported. He doesn’t like his small size, but he might as well take advantage of it. Around Kuro, he finds he doesn’t mind the significant size difference as he gets away with things like this. “You get to carry me around all evening, Kuro-chin~ Lucky lucky you!” He says with a giggle and gives him a light squeeze. Kuro rolls his eyes at him, though he can’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s excitement. He doesn’t mind having to do this especially with how cute Nazuna is, how could he ever turn him down? He’s just thankful that he’s having a good day because of how nervous and excited he has been for this for the last couple of days. All was well, Nazuna’s happy and that’s all that matters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've got over 5k hits! thank you for reading and we're so glad that people are enjoying this ^^ there's still so much and we're super excited to get to posting it soon! <3


	21. Festival Squad

Evening approached soon enough, the sun starting to set which meant the festival was beginning. This part of town was known for its beautiful festivals which were a lot of fun. There were stalls set up with food, games, clothes and everything that was imaginable. The plaza was decorated beautifully with lanterns and Arashi and Nazuna were vibrating with excitement. Arashi loved festivals especially with her friends and boyfriend. It was a great opportunity to just let loose and have fun for the night which they desperately needed between college and work. 

“Ah, there’s so much to do here!” Nazuna hopped in excitement, hugging Kuro’s arm tight as they looked around. It was quite the turn out as well which made it even better. “What should we do first?!”

"I really want a candy apple, then I need to check out those yukata's," Arashi points excitedly and squeezes Mika's hand, "Maybe I'll buy one and put it on for the night! That would be so perfect," she adds with a smile to Mika who laughs and brings their clasped hands up to his lips to kiss hers. 

"Whatever ya want Naru-chan, it's on me," he offers and her eyes all but light up. She would never take Mika's paying for things for granted, she always cherished every single thing he got her, so for him to be offering to buy her something so beautiful made her really happy. 

“Do you want to check them out as well?” Nazuna asks Kuro with a hopeful smile as he takes his hand and the look on his face makes it difficult for Kuro to resist. Not that he would say no in the first place, it’s not a complete festival without a yukata and who is he to ever pass out on checking out gorgeous clothes.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Kuro doesn’t even get a chance as he’s already being dragged along by Nazuna who surprisingly has quite a bit of strength in him especially when he’s excited about something. Sure enough Mika is being pulled along by Arashi who’s just as excited to look at the yukatas. He’s quite impressed by the beautiful varieties on display, he really had a great appreciation for these sorts of things and also a good eye for it as well. He points to one that he thinks would compliment Nazuna well. “What about this one? I think it’ll look good on you.”

"You think so?" Nazuna hums and looks through the rack of the yukatas Kuro pointed out to find one that would fit him, eventually finding one that should be small enough. "Let's try it on!" he insists and takes Kuro's hand to pull him along to the curtain change room at the back of the temporary shop, quickly running into it and closing the curtain. "Just stay there in case if I need help!" 

"I will, since I'm sure you will need help," Kuro teases and does as he's told, waiting by the curtain with a smile. Nazuna was adorable and his energy always made him smile, it was contagious, he was just so fun. 

Luckily the yukata actually fits Nazuna which is a relief because he doesn’t need to give Kuro an opportunity to bug him even more about his small size. He has to admit that Kuro does have good taste and he finds he really loves the one he picked for him. Sure enough, he does need some help since he's not really used to wearing something like this unless it’s for a festival so he’s having a bit of trouble with it. “Kuro-chin, can you help me out?” Nazuna calls out from behind the curtain and Kuro does as he’s asked. He can’t help but smile at how tiny and adorable Nazuna looks and the pouty look on his face from struggling has him weak. He helps him fix up his yukata, making sure everything is secure and in place before giving him a nod. 

“There you go… it’s a good look on you,” Kuro smiles softly and gently brushes Nazuna’s hair back. His heart flutters with the way Nazuna lights up at the compliment. 

"Thanks Kuro-chin," Nazuna says softly and pulls him down by the front of his shirt to kiss him, he'd felt so deprived all day and now he was taking advantage of this semi-private moment, not to mention having Kuro come in to help him made him feel so warm. He pulls away after a moment with a bright smile then grabs his clothes, handing them to Kuro. "Let's pay for this," he insist and leaves the change room too be met face to face with Arashi. 

"Ohhh! You look so beautiful!" she beams as she takes in his outfit and holds up the yukata she was holding. "I finally found one I want to try on! We're going to look so amazing~" 

“That’s beautiful! I know you’ll look gorgeous in it!” Nazuna grins at her and lets her go into the change room to get changed into her yukata. He joins Kuro who already paid for his outfit, insisting that he wants to get it for him and he can’t argue, not that Kuro would let him anyways he’s just as stubborn. But, he’s grateful to have such a kind boyfriend who’s already spoiling him. 

Soon enough, they’re joined by Arashi and Mika once Arashi is changed and to no one’s surprise looks gorgeous. She looks beautiful in just about everything and it’s clear why she’s really successful with her modeling career. “I think I’m going to go with this one. It’s so pretty and I feel we’ll be here all night if I don’t make up my mind now,” Arashi says with a giggle. 

"You can take all the time ya need Naru-chan," Mika smiles and kisses her cheek, running his hand along her back which felt so good with the smooth fabric covering her. "You're so perfect," he adds quietly and the way her cheeks blush at his compliment makes him blush too. 

"And you're far too sweet," Arashi giggles and pulls Mika along to pay and get a bag to put her change of clothes into. "Now I want my candy apple, I am festival ready!" she insists and takes Mika's hand to lead the way to the next stall on her list. 

Mika laughs and lets Arashi pull him along, just seeing how much fun she’s already having makes him so happy. They get their candy apples, and it’s almost funny how that alone has both Arashi and Nazuna so excited, they were like little children being given some candy which was adorable. They’re both still full of energy and not ready to stop just yet, insisting they can eat their candy apples as they explore more, there’s far too many stalls to see and just not enough time. “Come on~! I wanna play some games and look around more!” Nazuna whines and pulls Kuro along as well who has grown custom to this now. Mika seems to be pretty used to it as well as Arashi pulls him along too. “I’m going to prove to Kuro-chin and Arashi-chin that they’re not the only winners! We need to prove ourselves Mika-chin!”

Mika just laughs, shaking his head and reaching over to ruffle up Nazuna's hair which always gets him upset. "Yeah yeah, okay, let's do it," he grins and follows Nazuna along to a row of crane machines where he looks in them to see which has the best prizes. "Naru-chan, I'm gonna win you something," he declares as he spots a really cute, pink bunny with a yukata on that he knew she would love. 

Arashi finds Mika’s determination to be just adorable as she watches him at the crane machine with his complete concentration. She considers herself really lucky to have such a sweet and wonderful boyfriend who’s always so kind and considerate towards her. Mika always has her best interest in mind and is always doing everything he can to make her happy. Arashi appreciates everything he does, even the little things like him trying to win something for her from a crane machine. It’s really sweet and fun to watch him go at it, it takes him a couple of tries but he manages to win the bunny he had his eyes on for her. “Awe, Mika-chan! It’s so cute!” Arashi beams and throws her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. “You’re so sweet, my love.” 

"It matches ya see?" Mika smiles and loves how similar their yukata's were, they were made for each other. "And look Nazuna-nii, I won," he grins at him and gives him a high five with his free hand that wasn't around Arashi’s waist. 

"Woooo! See! We're winners too!" Nazuna grins which just makes Kuro laugh as he watches him all but bounce around with excitement. 

"What's the 'we'? You didn't win," he teases with a smirk to his lips that instantly makes Nazuna pout, which was always adorable, maybe that's why he teased him so much. 

“We only lost the competition because Mika-chin forfeited! So because of that, I’ll take his win as my own as well!” Nazuna huffs and crosses his arms with a pout and everyone laughing at him doesn’t help his annoyance. In his opinion, he was making a fair and good point. If he had to accept loss because Mika couldn’t let his girlfriend lose, then he has every right to Mika’s victory as well. “Hey, don’t laugh at me! I’m still weally angwy about that!” Nazuna scolds the three who really seem to be enjoying this far too much. His yelling does attract some attention but they don’t seem to care. This was normal when hanging out with Nazuna, he always gets fired up about something. People would glance over every now and then to see the boy scolding his friends who were trying really hard to contain their laughter, but he also caught the attention of someone familiar.

“Nii-chan? I thought I heard your voice,” Nazuna stops his yelling and looks over to see one of his rabbits, Tomoya approaching him and to his surprise, Hokuto following closely behind him. “I could hear you many stalls down even with so many people around,” Tomoya says with a soft chuckle though he’s really happy to see Nazuna as he wasn’t expecting to bump into him here.

"Tomoya-?!" Nazuna beams and runs over to squeeze him tight, hugging him probably too tight but he loved seeing his rabbits. "I haven't seen you in so long! I'm so happy!" he all but yells and squeezes him tight again before finally letting go. "Hokuto-san?!" he asks surprised as he looks to him, it was odd to see him here, especially with Tomoya. 

Hokuto gives the four a polite nod, it was a little awkward since he wasn’t as familiar with these three like Tomoya as his other friends were. But, the way Tomoya lit up seeing Nazuna was pretty cute and he knows they don’t get to see each other as often as they used to since Nazuna started college. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here, but I’m happy to see you!” Tomoya hugs Nazuna back just as tight, not really bothered by his grip as it’s been far too long. He looks back at the other three and gives them a polite smile and nod. “Are you here on a date?” He asks. He already knew about Nazuna’s new relationship since he filled his rabbits in on everything on a groupchat the day it happened.

"Mhmmm! Kuro-chin bought me this yukata and now we were just winning prizes," Nazuna smiles and watches the way Hokuto stood by Tomoya, it was interesting, there definitely seemed to be something going on. 

"We were going to go up to the temple if you wanted to join," Arashi offers with a warm smile, she loves including everyone, it was so nice being out with a group for these kinds of festivals. 

Tomoya of course would never want to pass the opportunity to spend some time with Nazuna, but he also doesn’t want to make Hokuto uneasy since he knows he’s not too familiar with his friends. After all, he did ask Hokuto if he wanted to accompany him here so it’s only fair he be mindful of him. “A-Ah, what do you say, Hokuto-senpai?” he asks with a small smile.

“I don’t see why not. I wanted to stop at the temple as well so it works,” Hokuto says with a soft smile and the way Tomoya lights up is precious. The way he looked at him with hopeful eyes and that nervous smile, he wouldn’t have been able to say no even if he wanted to. Besides, he knows they’re all nice people so it wouldn’t really hurt to socialize as his own friend group often encourages him to do so.

Nazuna watches the way Tomoya lights up at Hokuto's confirmation and notes that he really needs to ask him about it, how had his rabbit not said anything? "Okay! Let's go!" he beams and pulls Kuro along and they head towards the temple. 

"I'm so excited, I haven't been to this temple with you in so long," Arashi smiles as he wraps herself around Mika's arm while they follow behind the other two pairs. "I remember coming here before we started dating, and I wished that we would end up together," she confesses and giggles at the way Mika's cheeks blush red from her words. 

“Really? You wished for that?” Mika asks with a smile and kisses the top of her head, his cheeks flushed pink. He finds it really sweet that she did that and it’s really a surprise to him that someone as perfect and gorgeous as her ever showed any sort of interest in him. Of course he’s grateful to have her, she’s his entire world and he loves their little family that consists of them and their cat. “I came here a few times too…” he admits, keeping her close as they continued to walk. “I remember wishin’ for Naru-chan to always be happy and get everythin’ you ever wanted in life.”

"Mika-chan~" Arashi says softly, her heart racing from how sweet and caring Mika's words were, he always had the purest intentions and it amazed her. "I love you so much," she smiles and stops him to kiss his lips, just needing to despite where they were and that there were people everywhere. Mika couldn't just say something so sweet and not have her an emotional mess. 

“I love you too,” Mika doesn’t even care that they’re out in public, surrounded by a whole lot of people who can see them. He brings an arm around her waist, kissing her back nice and soft. It makes him emotional, reminiscing about the past, thinking about how far they both have come with each other and have what is something they both could have only wished for. They almost forget where they are for a moment, both of them completely lost in each other until they’re reminded by a loud and purposeful cough from Nazuna.

“Hey, lovebirds! Careful or you’ll get left behind!” Nazuna laughs and winks at Mika who’s a flustered mess. He almost feels bad for cutting their sweet moment so short, but it’s also funny being able to tease Mika every once in a while, especially being his own boyfriend’s target all day. “You’ve gotten so much bolder, Mika-chin~ You’re all grown up!” he grins at the two and Kuro can only just snicker and shake his head at his comment. 

Tomoya sighs and shakes his head, though even he can’t hold back a soft chuckle at Nazuna’s teasing. “You probably shouldn’t tease Mika-nii so much. I’m sure he has a lot of stuff on you as well.” 

"We're coming! Mika was just stealing my heart," Arashi giggles and kisses him quickly again before pulling him along to keep up with the others. 

"Of course I'm grown up, we've had our own place for awhile, very adulty! You can't even tease me like that," Mika laughs at Nazuna's comment and reaches ahead to mess up his hair. He couldn't even be mad at him, he was right that he was bolder and he had Arashi to thank for that, she made him see things so differently. "Maybe you'll grow up someday too, and you'll reach up to my shoulder," he teases with a grin and he knew he would be in for it with a joke about his height. 

Nazuna blushes bright red at Mika’s comment and it takes everything in him to not smack him upside his head for that. He knows he’s trying to get under his skin, but a comment about his height is always personal. “Are you twying to start a fight, Mika-chin?! After I’ve been so nwice to you awl day!” Nazuna huffs but it’s more cute than threatening and it takes everything in Mika to hold back his laughter, he doesn’t want to push his luck right now. 

“Okay calm down. You basically asked for it by teasing him first,” Kuro snickers softly and takes Nazuna’s hand, gently pulling him along just to spare Mika from all this. 

"Yeah Nazuna-nii, and we're almost at the temple, you can't be yelling like that here," Tomoya sighs as they head up the stairs that lead to the temple which was alight with candles on every step, it was really incredible honestly. 

"Mmm, this feels so perfect, it's such a beautiful night," Arashi smiles as she breathes in the fresh air, everything always felt so much lighter near a temple, like nothing was wrong and everything was simple. It was wonderful. "I wonder what I should wish for~" she hums in thought, she already had everything she wanted honestly, but she wouldn't waste such a precious wish. 

“I already know what I wanna wish for,” Mika says with a smile and takes Arashi’s hand, giving it a squeeze. While even he has everything he had wished for, he has his life coming together and he has a wonderful girlfriend. There’s nothing else he could even want besides wishing the best and happiness for all his friends and especially for Arashi and himself as well. He doesn’t want to wish for things to stay the way they are, but for things to only get better from here on and looking into their future together. 

"Oh Mika, I'm sure you will wish for something so beautiful, just like your soul," Arashi smiles and when they reach the top of the steps she's thrilled to see the shrine looking so lit up and gorgeous. 

"Kuro-chin! Come on, let's wish!" Nazuna smiles and pulls him along by the hand to sit on his knees at the alter. He closes his eyes and thinks hard about what he should wish for, and decides that wishing for Kuro's and his happiness together was a good wish, and he would never know that Kuro wished for the same thing. Though their relationship was so new, they knew it was special and that it was definitely going to last. 

“Do you have anything you’re going to wish for?” Hokuto asks Tomoya softly who nods and closes his eyes. He thought long and hard about what he wants to wish for during their walk to the temple. Seeing their friends so happy together sure enough got him wondering if he could ever have that happiness. Of course he wondered if he could have that happiness with a certain someone, but for now, he finds he lacks the courage if anything. He isn’t as bold as Nazuna or most of his friends to openly say what he wants. So, he closes his eyes and simply wishes for courage, he wishes for only the best for himself and his friends, and the courage to maybe one day be brave enough to voice what he wants.

Hokuto can't help but smile as he watched Tomoya close his eyes, he looked even younger than he normally did and the way his lips subtly turned up into a smile made him close his eyes too. He wasn't planning on being here at a temple with Tomoya, but he wasn't sure of a lot of things lately, so he wishes for clarity. He needs to figure things out this year and hopefully his wish would help that. 

Nazuna takes a peak at everyone and smiles at the sight, there’s a certain feeling of warmth seeing his friends beside him and he hopes that they all get what they wished for. He gives them another moment, making sure they’re all done before he speaks up. “Well that was fun! What should we do next?!” he asks with a grin, still full of so much energy and excitement from the entire day. He just doesn’t want this to be over so soon with how much fun he’s having.

“Nii-chan, we’re still at the temple… you’re being too loud,” Tomoya sighs but smiles at Nazuna’s excitement, it’s nice to see he hasn’t changed one bit. If anything, he has gotten more excitable. “Ah, there’s going to be fireworks later if you plan on staying for that… It’s not until later though so if there’s anything else you want to do.”

"Ohh we will definitely stay for that!" Arashi smiles and snuggles up against Mika's side, "Maybe we will go find a good place to sit. If you guys want to go do something else we can let you know where we are to secure our spot?" she suggests and Nazuna nods excitedly. 

"That would be amazing! Kuro-chin, let's go do something fun while they do that!" he insists and Kuro just laughs, what could he do? He had to say yes, this is what he signed up for. 

“We’ll text ya where we are then… fireworks should be startin’ in ‘bout an hour so we can meet up a little before that,” Mika suggests and checks the time on his phone with Arashi already pulling his arm in excitement and he finds her excitement to be contagious. “Ya gonna join us too, right Tomoya?” Mika asks with a smile. 

Tomoya glances to Hokuto who gives him a nod in response and Tomoya lights up. He’s having a pretty good time with everyone but of course he doesn’t want to be dragging Hokuto around if he doesn’t feel comfortable. “That would be great,” he confirms with a smile. “We’ll probably just go check out some more stalls as well and then meet up with you when it’s time.”

"Okay! Well let's head back down and we can go back to the stalls," Nazuna smiles and walks ahead with Tomoya down the stairs which was much easier than getting up them. Today was so perfect and now having one of his rabbits with him made it even better. "What should we do? I think I could use a snack," he hums and is already debating what he should get to eat. 

“Nothing sugary though. I’m not sure anyone can handle you if you get a sugar rush and you already had a candy apple,” Kuro says with a snicker as he follows behind them with Hokuto. 

“I’m kind of hungry too… there’s a lot of food stalls so let’s go there first!” Tomoya speaks up before Nazuna gets the chance to shoot back at Kuro for his comment. He knows Nazuna well enough that the smallest things will set him off, and as hilarious as that can be, he doesn’t really want to draw attention towards themselves. “Come on, I’ll even buy something for us!” he offers with a smile, he’s already so happy to be here with Hokuto and now that Nazuna is here as well, it only made his evening even better than it already was. 

"You're the best!" Nazuna beams and squeezes him tight as they walk. They make it to the bottom of the steps and part ways, Arashi and Mika going to find a suitable firework spot and the others going back to the stalls. "Hey Kuro-chin, you two can hold us a spot here at the table while we get something okay?" he asks and Kuro nods, he didn't mind staying with Hokuto, was quiet and calmer like he was, it was a good break honestly. When the two are a bit of distance away Nazuna looks over at Tomoya with a grin, "So, are you on a date?" 

Tomoya blushes red at the question and shakes his head, “W-What?! Of course not!” He stutters out. Why would Nazuna even ask him that? Even though he has thought about maybe one day having that, this most definitely is not a date. “W-We’re just hanging out that’s all!” he insists with a deep blush and he knows his little panic state isn’t really helping with his case either. 

"Mhmmm, doesn't seem like it," Nazuna grins and walks up to one of the takoyaki stalls to wait in line. "I know you well you know, so I know what you're up to," he hums as he watches Tomoya blush even redder, which was really just adorable to see, he just wanted him to be happy. 

“B-But I’m not up to anything though!” Tomoya reasons with him, but with the look on Nazuna’s face he’s really not buying it. Was he really that transparent about his feelings? He recalls Hajime and Mitsuru questioning his motive as well but he brushed that off too telling them he’s not up to anything. “Everyone was busy and Hokuto-senpai’s friends were busy too so I asked him if he wanted to hang out! That’s all there is!”

Nazuna just hums and goes up to the stall clerk to order something for him and Kuro, deciding to go for something with a bit of spice, then they wait. "You don't have to tell me, but I know you like him," he says with a warm smile and reaches over to rest a hand on his shoulder, "and I don't know what you two are but I think he likes you too. I saw him watching you at the temple," he adds and can't help but laugh at the way Tomoya's eyes light up at that, he was so cute. 

Tomoya feels a flutter in his heart when Nazuna says Hokuto might like him back. He finds it hard to believe that someone like him could actually like him back, but could Nazuna be seeing something he wasn’t? This was way over his expertise, he has no experience with these things so he really doesn’t know what he’s doing. “I don’t know if this will ever go anywhere though. I always chicken out,” he admits with a nervous laugh as they wait for their food. 

"But you're so cute! No one could ever turn you down, especially when they already like you!" Nazuna insists and reaches over to pinch his cheeks with a laugh, he loved bugging his rabbits so much. "Don't be a chicken though, Hokuto is so chill and reasonable, I think you'll be fine!"

“I’m a senior now and you’re still calling me cute,” Tomoya laughs and gently swats at Nazuna’s hand. He doesn’t particularly like being called cute, but it’s fine when Nazuna says it, and he doesn’t mind when Hokuto says it either. He thinks about what Nazuna is saying, but he doesn’t know if he can do it or not. “I don’t know. I don’t really know what to say either, I’m not as bold as you.”

"You'll figure it out, I know you will, you didn't become the leader of rabbits after I left for nothing," Nazuna grins and takes his orders as they're passed over to him. "But we don't have to worry about that now, let's eat and then go find the others okay?" he smiles and leads the way back to their table. "Kuro-chin, I got you spicy," he grins as he hands one of his takoyaki orders over. 

Tomoya follows close behind him, he can’t stop thinking about what Nazuna said to him. He contemplates whether he should just gather the courage and say something, but he can’t find himself finding the courage to do so. He wishes he was as brave as Nazuna, even Hajime was braver than him. He tells himself that he just needs time to sort out his thoughts and maybe he’ll figure it all out. “Tomoya? Are you okay?” Hokuto’s concerned voice snaps him back into reality and he can feel his cheeks heating up with everyone’s eyes on him. 

“A-Ah, yes I’m fine! Here,” Tomoya says and quickly hands Hokuto his order. “I wonder if Mika-nii was able to find a good spot to watch the fireworks from,” he quickly adds to steer the conversation away from himself. 

"I dunno, let me call him," Nazuna smiles around a bite and takes his phone out to call Mika who picks up pretty quick and lets him know where they were, which was a pretty great spot. He lets him know they'll be there soon before hanging up, "So they found a spot on the one hill that's really close, we're set! So we can go whenever." 

"You should probably finish eating, we don't need you trying to walk and eat at the same time," Kuro teases with a wink to Nazuna who just pouts at him, he was so used to his teasing but it never failed to get under his skin and rile him up. 

“You’re seriously in the mood to start a fight aren’t you?!” Nazuna huffs in annoyance and crosses his arms. He knows Kuro is just trying to annoy him and is very well succeeding. He reminds himself that he’s probably hoping to get this reaction from him so it’s best not to give him the satisfaction. “Fine fine, we’ll finish eating then we’ll go. We still have plenty of time so there’s no rush.”

Kuro snorts, shaking his head, making Nazuna mad was definitely becoming one of his favourite hobbies now. So they eat then head over to where Mika said he was, it takes them a bit to find them but when Arashi yells they find the spot easily, it was hard not to hear her. 

"This spot is perfect!" Nazuna beams and sits down near Mika, pulling Kuro down too and snuggling up into his side. 

"Isn't it? There was barely anyone even here when we got here so it was easy to get a good spot," Arashi explains with a smile. This night was just so perfect, she was here with her boyfriend and their friends and now they had fireworks to wait for, it was everything she could have hoped for. 

“We’ll get a good view from here,” Mika smiles as Arashi snuggles up to his side and hugs his arm. It was the perfect night with a lovely breeze and they could see the lanterns that decorated the festival from where they were sitting. Everything felt perfect and he finds that he never wants this day to end. It’s not too often that they get to hang out with their friends like this and as long as this day was, it was just as fun. “It’s been a really fun day, hasn’t it? I wish we could do this more often,” he says softly, just voicing his thoughts.

Arashi watches Mika, the way he has a permanent smile and his eyes glowing, he was so beautiful. "We can, we'll work around our schedules and see anyone you want," she says softly and gives him a slow, loving kiss to his cheek. "I like when you get out, you're such a wonderful person, people deserve to see that too," she says with a bright smile and gives him a few more kisses along his jaw. 

Mika laughs and turns his head to kiss her cheek back, he finds he’s not too bothered by showing affection as much in public anymore. Arashi always helps him feel more confident and comfortable. Not to mention, it’s impossible to resist her. “I’m just more of an indoor kinda guy… but it’s always a fun time with you ‘n everybody, so I wouldn’ mind it,” he says with a smile and links their fingers together, this moment felt perfect and he doesn’t want it to end. They’re cut off as the fireworks finally start and it’s a beautiful display without a doubt. Mika catches a glimpse of Arashi who looks amazed as she watches the trails of lights which cascade into smaller lights before fading away. He’s more set on not just watching her but the rest of his friends as well, he loves seeing them all so happy and wants nothing less for them.

“Ahhh… That was so beautiful!” Nazuna cheers, practically bouncing on his spot on the grass as the display starts to come to an end.

Kuro smiles, and pulls Nazuna into his lap, wrapping his arms tight around his waist as he watches him enjoy the finale of the fireworks. He really had the cutest boyfriend, he got excited about things like he was a child and he absolutely loved that about him. He gives him a few kisses to his jaw as he giggles in excitement, he just couldn't get enough. "You're so adorable Nito," he hums and he was really just so amazed by him, much more so than the fireworks. 

Nazuna giggles and leans into Kuro’s arms. He can be surprisingly cute and sweet when he wants to. As much as he enjoys their playful little banters, he also really likes this side to him as well. “Mmm.. and here you were saying that I’m the sappy one,” he says with a grin, giggling at the adorable blush on Kuro’s cheeks. Nazuna shifts into his arms and brings his arms around Kuro’s neck, pulling him in for a short and sweet kiss to his lips. “You’re pretty cute when you want to be as well, Kuro-chin~” he teases and rests his head against Kuro’s shoulder as he settles back into his lap with a content sigh. Tomoya glances towards them and can’t help but smile at the adorable sight. He loves seeing Nazuna so happy who deserves it more than anyone in his opinion. The person who endured so much in high school but dedicated the remainder of it to help him and his friends grow. He can see how happy Kuro makes Nazuna, and he’s thankful that they found each other again.

“This was actually a lot of fun. Thank you for inviting me,” Tomoya gets pulled out of his thoughts when he feels Hokuto gently brush his shoulder against his own. He can feel his cheeks heating up as he looks over to meet his eyes and the gentle smile on his face has him feeling warm and like he could melt into a puddle at any moment.

“O-Oh! It’s no problem!” Tomoya stutters out, mentally cursing himself for being so jumpy and awkward for no reason. He tries recalling what Nazuna said to him, that he doesn’t have to be so nervous. He tries shaking his nerves away and gives Hokuto a smile in return. “I had a really fun time too, I’m really glad we could make the time for this.”

Hokuto nods and glances over at the other pairs before looking back to Tomoya, "Do you want to walk with me?" he asks softly and looks around to see the crowds starting to clear out. "I'd like to spend some time with just you, if that's okay," he suggests with a subtle blush to his cheeks, not that he was nervous, but suggesting something like that just seemed odd for him. 

Tomoya blushes bright red at his suggestion but there’s no way he can turn it down. Originally it was just supposed to be the two until they bumped into their friends, as much fun as he had with them he really was looking forward to some time with Hokuto before they have to go home. “I would love to,” he says with a smile and gets up off the grass, looking over at Nazuna who gives him a questioning look. “Hokuto-senpai and I are going to head out now. It was really nice and fun seeing you all,” he explains and gives Nazuna a tight hug when he gets off Kuro’s lap to say goodbye.

"Okay, I'll miss you!" Nazuna smiles and squeezes Tomoya back, "Have fun~" he whispers in his ear before pulling away and Tomoya's face has never been redder. 

"Thank you for having us," Hokuto says with a kind smile to the others before they head off back to the path that leads them away from the festival, it was nice having some quieter time after all of the loud events. "Did you have a good time?" he asks Tomoya softly as they leisurely stroll. 

“Mhm! I had a really fun time,” Tomoya says with a soft smile and sighs in content. It feels nice to be able to hear his own thoughts now that it’s just the two of them and away from the crowd. It’s a beautiful night and he’s happy he could end off with some time with Hokuto. “Did you have a nice time? I-I’m sorry if you felt awkward or anything- I know you don’t really talk to my friends that much.”

"No, it was fine. I'm familiar with them and they're all nice so it was fun," Hokuto says with a small smile and glances at Tomoya out of the corner of his eye, smirking at the blush on his cheeks. He's known for a long time that he likes him, he wasn't sure how for awhile, but with him inviting him to this event tonight and how shy he's been he has a good feeling. "Your friends all seem very happy, that's nice to see." 

“Y-Yeah… Nazuna-nii and Kiryu-senpai actually started dating a little while ago but they seem really happy together. I’m happy for them,” Tomoya says with a small smile. He knows Kuro is a good man and it’s evident that he makes Nazuna happy, so he couldn’t be happier. He brings his focus back on himself, back in this moment with Hokuto walking close beside him. “B-But we should definitely do something again soon… you know like hang out together, i-if you want to that is!” he hates how he struggles to word himself in front of Hokuto, he doesn’t really consider himself to be shy but finds himself losing his cool. 

Hokuto laughs and leads them to sit on one of the benches that overlook the park, it's quiet and they can still see all of the lights from the festival, it was actually an amazing sight. "Are you asking me to hangout or are you wanting this next time to be a date?" he dares to ask as he watches Tomoya's face and the way he blushes proves his theories correct. 

Tomoya feels like he could just about combust when Hokuto asks him that. He dares to look his way, trying to figure out how Hokuto even feels about this since his reaction basically gave him away. It’s a little calming seeing Hokuto smile at him, he doesn’t look disgusted so that’s a relief. “I.. Would that be okay?” he asks softly, nervously biting his lip. “Would you want to go on a date with me next time?”

He smiles and reaches over to gently trail his fingers along Tomoya's cheek, the sight of him like this was just adorable and it was for his eyes only which he loved. "I would love to," he says softly, delicately gripping his jaw so he can lean in and press a kiss to his lips. He felt so soft against his own and so warm, he had definitely been thinking about this throughout the night so he had to take the opportunity. "I'm sorry if you didn't want that, I just needed to do it," he almost whispers with a soft laugh. 

Tomoya is in a slight state of shock but also disappointed that the kiss ended so soon. He tries to wrap his mind around what just happened; the person he has been crushing on for the last two years agreed to go out with him and kissed him. It all seems too good to be real and it takes everything in him to not pinch himself. He slips his hand into Hokuto’s, his cheeks permanently red at this point as he dares to meet his eyes. “Can we do that again?” he asks softly and lights up when Hokuto nods. He takes the initiative this time and leans in closer to press their lips together in a sweet kiss. He’s a little more on the inexperienced side, but tries not to overthink so much or ruin this perfect moment.

Hokuto smiles against his lips as he kisses him back, he was so innocent and hesitant against him and he really liked it, it was really sweet. When he pulls away he's met with Tomoya's big eyes that look so warm and soft it makes his heart race, "That was really nice," he says with a soft blush since he was practically rendered speechless. 

“Y-Yeah… I really liked that,” Tomoya whispers softly as he looks back up at Hokuto and he can’t comprehend that he’s here right now with this gorgeous man and that this just happened. This was something he wanted for the longest time but never had the courage to do. He’s grateful that Hokuto seems to have picked up on it. “I’m excited for our date. But you probably should know that I’ve never been on one so I don’t really know what to do,” he admits with a nervous laugh. 

"That's okay, I haven't done much of it myself," Hokuto admits and reaches up to brush Tomoya's hair out of his face from the breeze blowing it. "But we'll have fun okay? Don't worry too much," he smiles and squeezes his hand that was still on his own. 

Tomoya blushes at his touch, he’s so sweet and gentle that just this alone has his heart racing. He does feel more at ease now that they’ve talked this over as well. “You’re right. We’ll have a good time,” he says with a soft smile and rests his head against Hokuto’s shoulder, wanting to enjoy this moment for a little while more before they have to go home. It really was the perfect end to a perfect night.


	22. Ritsu/Mao

It’s been a particularly long day and Mao feels just about ready to go home and crash. He has been up since early morning as he had an entire day scheduled with classes and then other work that needed to be done. He’s quite used to the workload, after all he managed it all during his high school days while also successfully making sure that Ritsu and his friends were taken care of, but it still takes quite a lot out of him. He just hopes that things are well at home, with Ritsu being home alone all day, he can probably expect a mess since his boyfriend doesn’t like doing any sort of work. He can only hope that isn’t the case.

The walk from the train station and back home feels longer than usual while they only live a few minutes away. When he arrives home, he’s surprised to see that everything seems to be tidy which is a strange sight but he’s not complaining. He tosses his bag aside by the coathanger and kicks his shoes off before heading inside. “I’m home,” Mao calls out and goes about looking for his boyfriend.

Ritsu grins, staying silent from his spot behind the doorway and when Mao comes by he jumps out, scaring him as he wraps his arms around his shoulders and squeezes him tight, "Hello Maa-kun~" he grins as Mao jumps in his arms from the scare, he found it pretty adorable. "How are you? I missed you so much~" 

“R-Ritsu! Don’t jump out at me like that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!!” Mao scolds him as he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and relaxes into Ritsu’s arms. It’s a little annoying since he should be used to Ritsu’s ridiculous antics yet he falls for it every single time. Not to mention, the grin on his face is just as annoying. “Were you seriously just standing there waiting for me to come home? That’s just creepy and weird.” 

"I always know when you're coming home Maa-kun," Ritsu smiles and smells along his neck before kissing his bare skin, "It's like I can smell you, you're so yummy~" he grins and moves his hands to run them along his sides, slowly as he feels every dip of his body. Mao was perfect and he just adored every bit of him, he would absolutely not hesitate to show that either. 

Mao sighs softly and lets himself lean back against his boyfriend, he doesn’t mind the attention at all especially from being out all day. “That really doesn’t help your case at all… It just makes you sound like a creepy stalker,” he chuckles softly and turns around in Ritsu’s arms so he can hug him tight, laughing at the pouty look on his face. “It looks like you were actually productive today.”

"Mhmm, I thought I would spoil you," Ritsu grins and hugs him tight, running his hand along his back soothingly as he did. "But I want something in return~" he says and that was normal, he always had to have something in it for himself but he would absolutely make it worth Mao's while. 

“You always want something in return. Do you ever do anything out of the goodness of your heart?” Mao teases with a smirk and pulls back enough to face Ritsu. Of course everything has a price, it’s Ritsu’s way of keeping himself motivated. Usually Mao goes along with it, while he is really tired right now, he is willing to hear him out. “It depends on what you want, so what’s your price this time?”

"I wanted you to give me just a sip from you… but you look really tired," Ritsu hums and pulls Mao along to sit on their couch, pulling him onto his lap once he's seated. "I need you to have your energy," he thinks as he ponders what he should do, this was a bit of a challenge honestly. "It's either that and I let you relax more tonight, or if you don't let me you get to do more of the work for my plans," he decides with a grin as he squeezes Mao's waist tight. "It's your choice Maa-kun~" 

Mao rolls his eyes and flicks Ritsu’s forehead once he lays out his options. “Why do they all sound beneficial for you?” he asks with a soft laugh and snuggles into his arms. “Hmm.. you’re really tempting me by letting me relax though. Does that mean Ritchan will spoil me?”

Ritsu nods with a warm smile, his heart fluttering from his prized nickname. "I promise to spoil you, I have good plans already set," he insists and gives him a kiss on his cheek, then along his jaw, he smelt so delicious and felt so warm. He really was hoping Mao would pick the first option, it was really a win win. 

“I guess I can’t say no with your promise to spoil me~” Mao hums and brushes his fingers through Ritsu’s hair. He honestly would have let Ritsu feed from him regardless, but it’s sweet of Ritsu to offer something like this. Usually he’s the one spoiling and taking care of Ritsu, he wouldn’t mind it the other way around. “Alright, you have yourself a deal,” he says, turning his head to peck Ritsu’s lips.

Ritsu is thrilled by his answer and scoops Mao up in his arms, bringing him to their room and sitting down on their bed with him still close. "So, I have a really nice bath planned for you, and I'm thinking you either let me do this now or in the bath, which would be pretty romantic in my opinion… but I'll leave it up to you," he winks at him and skims a hand under his shirt to delicately touch along his stomach, the warmth of his skin warming him up too. 

“Sounds like you really thought this through. Any particular reason for this or were you just feeling generous?” Mao asks with a smile and slips his arms around Ritsu’s neck, shivering at his cold touch. “The bath would be a better idea, it’ll be easier to clean up too. I would rather not stain my clothes or the sheets,” he reasons, gently pulling Ritsu down enough to kiss along his jaw. 

"Mmm sounds amazing to me," Ritsu hums as a shiver runs through him from Mao's kisses, but this wasn't about him, it was about Mao. So he picks him up to set him down on his feet and grips the bottom of his shirt to lift it over his head, then works on his jeans. "Also, I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart, you deserve to be cared for, you're special." 

“I know, I was just messing with you. You’re really sweet Ritsu,” Mao smiles and helps with kicking off his jeans before pushing them aside. “I’m really excited though. I’ve been dying for a bath and some time with you all day,” he says softly and grips Ritsu’s shirt, pulling it off over his head. He can already feel himself relaxing just thinking about it. 

Ritsu grips Mao's hands to stop him once his shirt is off and kisses his cheek, "No work, you're relaxing remember?" he grins as he heads to their closet for a moment to grab Mao's big, fluffy housecoat and wrap him in it. "Now, can you wait here for just a minute?" he asks as he takes Mao's hand and leads him to sit back down on their bed, "And keep your eyes closed?" 

Mao pouts when Ritsu grabs his hands and gets him to sit down. He’s just so used to doing something it feels a little odd being told to just sit and wait for whatever. “You kind of scare me when you tell me to keep my eyes closed,” he jokes but does as he’s told. He lays back on the bed and closes his eyes. “Just don’t take too long please.” he hums in response, he was pretty excited to see what Ritsu has in plan for their evening. 

Ritsu just grins and quietly leaves the room, going first to their bathroom to strip himself down and put on his own housecoat, then grabs what he has planned. Coming back to their room he's thrilled to find Mao as instructed and he sits down beside him. "Okay, you can open your eyes," he says softly and when he sits up he passes the item over, which was a bouquet of an assortment of flowers that were all shades of red, and a little card tucked into it. "The card is an IOU which you can use for any sort of event you want and I'll pay, it can be dinner… anything. Whatever Maa-kun wants," he explains with a smile. 

“Ritsu…” Mao whispers softly, feeling at a loss for words when he lays his eyes on the beautiful bouquet in his hands. It’s just like Ritsu to go above and beyond for him and maybe it’s from being exhausted but he feels like he could just cry. “These are beautiful, Ritchan. You’re so good to me,” he says in a whisper, carefully setting the flowers aside so he can hug his boyfriend tight. For most people, Ritsu just appears to be a cold, uninterested and spoiled man, but Mao and only Mao gets to see this side of him. He knows Ritsu’s true heart and he considers himself so lucky to have him. “You never cease to amaze me. I don’t even know what to say right now except I love you so much.”

"I love you too, more than anything, that's why I wanted to show you that," Ritsu smiles and pulls Mao in close, squeezing him back just as tight as kissing along his hair. "Now, let's go bathe okay?" he says softly and gets up off their bed to take Mao's hand and lead them to their bathroom where he gets the water running. "I also picked out a bunch of bath salts for you too, they're on the counter. You can pick whatever you like," he offers as he adjusts the temperature of the water. 

Mao grabs one of the containers of bath salts and pours them into the bath, he’s just so excited to get in now, the temperature feels perfect and he just really wants to relax with his boyfriend. Once the bath is ready, he strips himself of his housecoat and breifs before getting in the water and he can immediately feel himself relaxing. The water was a perfect temperature and feels like heaven against his skin. All that’s missing is Ritsu and the second he joins him, Mao rests himself against him and lets himself relax. He needed this after a long day. He has the tendency to overwork himself which Ritsu knows very well, so he appreciates that he took the time to do this for him. “You’ve really outdone yourself Ritchan,” Mao sighs softly and leans up to press a few kisses along Ritsu’s cheek. “This means I really need to step up my game, hm?” he adds with a grin. 

"Nah, I get you in a bath with me and you're gorgeous, that's definitely enough," Ritsu hums and wraps his arms securely around his boyfriend, keeping him as close as he could. "Well, and you promised me a snack that's pretty good too," he laughs and relaxes into the warmth of the water and Mao's touch, he really needed this too honestly. 

“I would have agreed to that regardless. But it’s nice getting something too,” Mao grins and snuggles into Ritsu’s arms with a content sigh. “This is perfect though. I really needed this. It’s like you knew,” he hums and reaches over to brush his fingers through Ritsu’s hair, twirling the ends around his fingers as he kisses along his jaw the best he can with his angle. “You’re so good to me, Ritchan.”

"And you're so good to me," Ritsu says softly and turns Mao so he's on his stomach against his chest, he just needed to face him. "I'm so lucky to have you… I'm sorry if I take advantage of that a lot too," he adds with a kiss to his forehead then his lips as he runs his hands along his back, feeling how smooth his skin was when he was wet. He's normally never this sappy and it was strange, but he's blaming his brother's engagement for it, maybe he needed to be a little more appreciative since even his brother could do that. 

Mao shakes his head and kisses his jaw before resting his head against Ritsu’s shoulder. “I don’t think you do that, if I felt that way then I really wouldn’t do all of that for you,” he says with a soft chuckle and squeezes his boyfriend tight around his waist. Ritsu can be surprisingly cute. There’s no doubt he’s sweeter and more considerate than he sets himself out to be. “Besides, everything I do for you is because I love you.”

"Mmm, I'm so lucky," Ritsu smiles and trails his fingers mindlessly along Mao's bare shoulder, just taking in every inch of him that he could. "This is so nice, I could fall asleep right here~" he hums and emphasizes his point with a yawn. Between the warm water and having his Maa-kun he really couldn't be more relaxed, this was all he needed for a good nap. 

“Hey, no falling asleep~” Mao whines playfully and reaches up to gently pinch Ritsu’s nose. A nap didn’t sound too bad actually, he knows he can definitely use one but he also wants to enjoy this moment with Ritsu. “I’m going to all whiny and needy, like you, and keep you awake. I want your complete attention,” he says with a grin and sits up on Ritsu’s lap so he’s facing him. 

Ritsu watches his boyfriend intently, he loved getting a rise out of him, but having him on his lap like this was definitely doing things to him. He runs his hands along Mao's thighs, giving them a squeeze then grins up at him, "Maakun, you're so bad~" he says softly. The way his hair was framing his face and how his skin shined from being wet was really quite the sight, Mao was gorgeous and he was always amazed by him. 

“I can’t be any worse than you,” Mao insists with a soft laugh as he nestles back into Ritsu’s arms. He loves the warm feeling of his boyfriend, the feeling of having his arms secure around him. He rests his head back against Ritsu’s shoulder, his fingertips delicately trailing up and down along Ritsu’s sides, just taking the time to feel him. He has to admit, he really does love this. 

Ritsu revels in this, having Mao on him and giving him all the attention and love he needed, this was pure bliss. Aside from his thirst desperation, "You smell so good~" he says softly and kisses along his neck, licking along it which only makes him want him more. 

Mao feels a shiver down his spine as Ritsu licks along his neck. He tilts his head slightly, giving him more room as he takes one of his hands in his own, linking their fingers together. “You can take some now if you want,” he says softly, not wanting to make Ritsu wait too long after how patient and considerate he has been this evening. 

"You're too kind~" Ritsu hums and kisses along his neck, making it soft and meaningful, he just loved these moments with his Maakun. "Are you busy tomorrow?" he asks since he didn't want to mark his neck if he had to be out, he knew Mao definitely wouldn't forgive him for that no matter how sweet he was being. 

“No, tomorrow is my day off,” Mao confirms, sighing in content as he feels Ritsu’s lips against his neck. He was also so sweet, taking his time to appreciate every moment and making it so meaningful. He can feel his heart racing from anticipation. “So it’s fine if you want to.”

Ritsu grins as he runs his hands up along Mao's back, hugging him close and sinking a bit deeper into the water to keep him warm, the last thing he needed was to exhaust him and have him cold. He licks along his neck to find the best spot and when he does he sinks his teeth in, suctioning his mouth on the spot and when he tastes him he moans, he always tasted so sweet and it drove him wild. He tightens his grip around him tighter to keep him in place and let's himself relish in the taste of his perfect Maakun. 

“Ritsu…” Mao breathes out, gripping his shoulders tight as he tries but fails to hold back a moan. He remembers hating this when Ritsu first fed from him, of course it hurt a lot which he wasn’t a fan of. Not wanting to keep Ritsu from his needs, he would let him feed from him still and he eventually grew used to it. It’s embarrassing to admit that he now very much likes the feeling. He finds the pain to not be as bad, it’s almost pleasurable and he also loves being able to take care of Ritsu like this as well. 

This was just bliss, tasting Mao and hearing his sounds, feeling them against his lips, it made this all the more enjoyable knowing that he liked it too. He promised he would only take a little bit despite his instincts telling him he needs  _ so much more  _ and he forces himself to pull away after only a minute, licking along his neck to help keep him clean and to seal the wound. He kisses along the spot once he deems it clean enough then relaxes back with a satisfied sigh, "Mmm, you're far too tasty Maakun, I never want to stop," he grins as he licks his lips in complete satisfaction. 

“If you ever take too much then you’ll have to take care of me,” Mao laughs softly and leans up to kiss along Ritsu’s jaw. He appreciates his restraint and not taking more than he did. He rests back against Ritsu, his fingers delicately and lazily tracing patterns on his chest as he looks up at Ritsu, smiling at how content and gorgeous he looks right now. “But I like being the only person who satisfies you like this.”

"Mhmm, only you," Ritsu grins and pulls him in to kiss his lips, he looked so adorable like this and now he was desperate for at least some affection from him, kisses would suffice for now. "Though you are the only person I've ever tasted… who knows if others could satisfy me like this," he teases with a chuckle. 

“Who knows? You’re pretty difficult to please,” Mao laughs softly and leans in for another kiss, his arms wrapped around Ritsu’s shoulders as he leans onto him. He loves being able to be of use to Ritsu like this, he loves that he’s the only person he has fed from and can satisfy him like this. “But this has been really nice. I already feel so much better after a long day.”

"Good, me too," Ritsu hums and kisses the tip of his nose with a smile. "Do you wanna get out soon? I wouldn't want you getting cold," he asks and trails his fingers along Mao's spine, he really could stay here all day with his boyfriend in his lap but he knew when he would take from him he would get weak and cold, which he could not have happening in a bath. 

“Yes please, and then we can cuddle more,” Mao says with a smile and kisses his nose before shifting off Ritsu’s lap so he can get up and out of the bath. He gladly lets Ritsu help him out of the tub, how can he possibly pass up on anything with Ritsu being so sweet? Once they drain the bath and wrapped in towels, they head back to their room where Mao picks out their comfy pjs to change into. It’s perfect for this evening. “I didn’t ask, how was your day? Did you spend it planning the evening out?” Mao asks with a smile and helps Ritsu with the buttons of his shirt before pulling him towards their bed. 

"Yeah," Ritsu smiles and gets in bed with Mao, pulling the blankets over them so they could be warm and comfy, "I had a good day thinking about you~" he hums and pulls Mao into his arms, snuggling him tight under his chin against his side, he was just so warm he loved having him close. He was his own personal heater. "I had to wake up early to plan everything, that alone is a gift for you." 

“Wow, I’m touched that you actually woke up early for me. See? You do have it in you~” Mao teases and kisses along Ritsu’s neck as he snuggles into his arms. He doesn’t want this evening to ever end. “Or are you just trying to prove that you’re better than your brother?” He asks with a smirk, he did notice some changes in Ritsu’s behaviour since Rei told them about his engagement, for sure Ritsu was more sweet and considerate, not that he wasn’t before. 

"This has nothing to do with him," Ritsu insists and gives Mao a tight squeeze, "Am I not allowed to just spoil you?" he asks with a grin and scoots down in their bed so he can lay on his side to face Mao who really had no right looking so good with his hair down, his cheeks flushed, his eyes so bright. It wasn't fair how beautiful he was. 

“I’m just messing with you. You’re really wonderful, Ritchan,” Mao smiles softly and pulls Ritsu down enough to peck his lips. He really considers himself lucky to have someone as caring as Ritsu in his life. He pulls back so he can face Ritsu and the soft look on his face has Mao’s heart fluttering, even after being together for a while his feelings never died down. “Thank you for taking care of me, I really needed that.”

"Who said I'm done?" Ritsu grins and runs his hand up along Mao's side, slipping it under his shirt so he can feel his skin, and gently grips his hip. "I could use another snack… maybe a whole meal," he hums and leans in closer to kiss him, letting himself linger, taking in the softness of Mao's lips and how he sighs against his own mouth. He could really just kiss him like this the rest of the night, he felt so good and it was really such a gift to just have him here like this. 

Mao just about melts into the kiss, he slips his arms around Ritsu’s neck and pulls him in as close as he can. Ritsu makes him feel so warm and at ease, he can feel any stress he has declining and all that matters to him is this gorgeous man right in front of him that he considers himself so lucky to have. “You’re really not satisfied yet?” Mao asks with a chuckle and playfully bites his bottom lip before pulling away with a grin. “You’re really hard to please, aren’t you?”

"Mmm your blood gave me energy," Ritsu grins and licks along his bottom lip then kisses him, "I can't help that you're so hot either, you make hard for me to be satisfied," he adds and kisses him again, this time licking into his mouth, teasing his tongue, just tasting him with a soft moan of satisfaction. 

Just as with everything Ritsu does, Mao finds himself at a loss for words. He threads his fingers in Ritsu’s hair, keeping him as close as he can, laying down on his back so he can pull Ritsu on top of him without breaking the kiss. He feels himself getting lost in everything that’s Ritsu, the way he kisses him, the way he licks into his mouth and the way he holds onto him. He can feel his head spinning as he tries to keep up with him. “Ah.. you’re seriously trying to kill me,” Mao breathes out when the two pull apart for air. He looks up at Ritsu, his cheeks flushed and a warm smile on his face as he plays with the ends of his hair. “You’re too much, Ritchan.”

"So are you," Ritsu smiles and the way Mao looked under him like this made his heart race. He was so beautiful, his hair messy and surrounding him, his big green eyes all but glowing, he was truly ethereal in these moments and it drove him wild. "I love you so much Maa-kun," he says softly and kisses his forehead then his nose. "Do you think we'll get married someday?" 

Mao blushes at the question, it’s not the first time Ritsu brought up the topic of marriage as he would so casually when they were just high schoolers. It’s different now, especially with Rei now being engaged it’s definitely something that Ritsu is probably thinking about more seriously and to be honest, so has he. He doesn’t know when it will happen, he’s still so young and for now he’s pretty happy with their relationship. It’s still something he does want for them some day. “That’s the plan, isn’t it?” he asks Ritsu with a smile and he can’t help but giggle at his adorable reaction. “You’re the one who would always say ‘Maa-kun lets get married and raise a lot of children together’ so I certainly hope you’d still want that some day.”

"Mmm, you still want babies hmm?" Ritsu asks with a grin and leans in to kiss his lips, biting it with a soft moan as he pulls away, "we could do that, we could make all the babies you wanted," he smirks and he would seriously love if Mao could have his babies but unfortunately that was just impossible, it was tragic really. 

“Maybe one day, when we’re a bit older we can think about this more. But that’s when I can see that you can take care of yourself as well,” Mao says with a soft laugh and pulls Ritsu in close again to kiss along his jaw and cheek. He would love a family with Ritsu one day, he doesn’t doubt that Ritsu would be wonderful despite his laziness. There’s no one else he would ever want this with. “But yes, one day I would love for us to have all that.”

"Didn't I prove that today?" Ritsu hums and moves to roll onto his back with a sigh, stretching his arms out above his head. "Mmm, little Maakun babies, they would be just gorgeous~" he grins and just the thought made him so happy. 

“You did prove that today, but let's see you carry on with it,” Mao smirks and shifts closer to Ritsu so he can wrap his arms around him and rest his head against his chest. Talking about this has his heart racing, but it’s also nice to think about their future together. There’s no denying that Mao is all in, he wants a future with Ritsu. “I think you’d be a pretty good parent, that would mean no sleeping in though,” he adds with a snicker.

"But that's what Maakun is for, you can be the one up early and I'll be the one up all night," Ritsu smiles confidently, he thought it was a pretty good plan. "Isn't that a good compromise?" he winks up at him and drapes an arm over his waist. 

Mao rolls his eyes at Ritsu’s plan, he’s not sure what he expected from him. “Isn’t that just me doing all or most of the work still? You’re up all night when I would hope our child is asleep. So I’m just doing everything then,” he snorts and sits up on the back, grabbing his pillow and using it to whack his ridiculous boyfriend.

"No way! Babies are awful at night!" Ritsu laughs and sits up to grab the pillow from him and instead grip his waist to throw him down on the bed, jumping up on his lap when he's flat with a grin. "What was that anyways? That's an awful example if we had a child… and you say I'm not ready," he smirks and kisses his lips. 

“I’ve been taking care of you since we were kids, have I not? I would say I can handle any child,” Mao smirks and wraps his arms around Ritsu’s neck. He loves this playful side of Ritsu as well, of course with it being past sunset it means he has his energy up as well. “Besides, you totally deserved that.”

"No way, my plan was solid," Ritsu smirks and leans down to kiss along Mao's neck, "I should bite you for being so aggressive," he hums and nibbles his neck, licking over the spot he had previously bit which makes him shiver, he loved seeing his marks on Mao. It made his possessive side very happy. 

Mao gasps and shifts to grip Ritsu’s shoulders tight. His neck is already so sensitive and even more so with Ritsu already having bitten there. He knows Ritsu feels pleasure in this and he can feel his stupid grin against his neck as well which makes him want to wipe it clean right off his face but at the same time he’s also falling apart underneath him. “N-Not fair… you’re really not nice to me, Ritchan.”

"Are you really saying that after I spoiled you tonight? Maakun, I'm very nice," Ritsu says softly and kisses along his neck now, teasing the area even more as he makes his way up to his ear where he bites, "I'd say I'm pretty fair too, you know I'll always spoil you more~" 

“Mmm.. I don’t know about being fair, but you can be sweet when you want to be,” Mao whispers, failing to suppress the moan that leaves him, he’s always so quick to fall weak under his boyfriend. He brushes his fingers through his hair, pulling him in closer so he can wrap his arms around him and hug him close. He just needs to feel him close. “I don’t doubt that you’ll be a wonderful husband and parent one day,” he adds with a kiss to the top of his head. It’s ridiculous how quick his mood changes but, even Ritsu deserves to hear these things, after all it is the truth. 

"Thanks Maa-kun," Ritsu smiles and snuggles into his neck, the feeling of Mao holding him close and saying such sweet things made his heart flutter, it was a really nice feeling. "You're gonna be a great wife someday too," he adds with a grin and he knows Mao isn't going to like that but oh well, who would he be if he didn't continuously tease Mao? It was just in his nature to do so. 

“Don’t push your luck. I can still say no,” Mao threatens but hugs Ritsu closer. He should smack him for that comment but it’s typical of Ritsu to throw in something of that sort, there’s also the joke between their friends of him being Ritsu’s wife. But the idea of one day getting married and starting that chapter of their lives together makes him feel so giddy it’s almost embarrassing. He loves Ritsu more than anything and he can’t imagine a life without him. They already took the step of moving in together, the rest is just means away now. “I love you so much, Ritchan. We’ll have everything we ever want,” he says softly with a kiss to Ritsu’s head and smiles when he feels Ritsu hug him tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because we all need adorable domestic ritsumao


	23. Jun/Hiyori

It was late afternoon when Jun finally got back to his shared house with Hiyori. It’s still really hard to believe that this was theirs, with his boyfriend insisting that if they were going to live together they might as well do it right and start with a house. Jun still finds it ridiculous how easily Hiyori throws his money around but there’s really nothing stopping him when he has his mind set on something.

“Ohii-san, I’m home,” Jun calls out from the front door and kicks his shoes off before heading inside, setting his bag aside so he can pet one of their dogs when she runs over to him. “Hi… I missed you too,” he says with a soft smile and scratches behind her ear, laughing at the way she bounds onto his lap. While it wasn’t a particularly long day for him, besides having some work at the studio and then meeting up with a few friends after that, he was really happy to be home. It’s always nice coming back to his babies. 

"Welcome home darling~" Hiyori beams when he meets him at the door and wraps his arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "How was your day? Did you have fun?" he asks with a kiss to his cheek and pulls him along into their house to the kitchen so he can make tea. 

“It was a pretty good day. Got some work done and then met up with some friends,” Jun answers and pulls up one of the stools so he can sit by the kitchen island as he watches his boyfriend move around. They’ve been living together for a few months now, and while they did share a dorm when they were in school it’s still crazy to think this actually happened. “How was your day? Did you even leave the house?”

"Was that an insult? Do I not look good?" Hiyori asks with a pout and sets the kettle to boil. "I didn't… but I did facetime with Arashi," he hums and grabs his favourite mug. "She says hi, she also hopes you aren't working too hard… though that's impossible really," he smirks at him and hops up on the counter to wait. 

“I wasn’t trying to insult you. Don’t put words in my mouth,” Jun smirks and leans back to stretch out his arms before resting against the island. “At least you did something… besides, some of us actually like putting effort in our work,” he adds with a hum, snickering at the look on Hiyori’s face. “I was able to take it easy today. I didn’t have too much work so I was able to go to the arcade which was nice.”

"Really? You're supposed to be working and you go out and game? Why are you neglecting me?" Hiyori huffs and kicks out to hit Jun in the stomach, but not too hard. "I slave around the house like some sad housewife while you're out having the time of your life, I'm so offended!"

Jun rolls his eyes and swats his foot away, Hiyori hasn’t changed one bit over the last couple of years, he’s still just as ridiculous. “You really want to say that when I tidied up before going to work?” he asks with a smirk and sits up straight. “I told you a couple days ago that I don’t have a lot of work today so I’ll be meeting up with a few friends for a little while.”

"Well still, you could have been with me," Hiyori hums and hops off the counter to pour the boiled water into his tea to let it steep. He did like Jun getting out with his friends of course, but he also liked having his attention, he liked him being home and spending time with him. 

Hiyori is always in need of attention, over the last couple of years Jun grew used to his clingy nature and actually finds it to be kind of cute when he’s not complaining all the time. He’s also more than happy to give him attention knowing Hiyori didn’t really have that with his family as much. “That’s why I came back early though. So I can give you attention,” Jun insists and hops off the stool to go stand by his boyfriend. “I know what a pouty baby you can be, you’d think I’m the older one between us.”

"Well I appreciate that," Hiyori says softly and wraps his arms around Jun's neck to hug him tight, "And I'm  _ your _ pouty baby," he adds with a grin and gives his neck a bite before kissing the spot. His boyfriend always smelt so good, so musky and so  _ Jun _ , he just loved it so much. And he loved that he came home for him, he really was so selfless. 

Jun rolls his eyes but happily returns the hug, his arms secure around Hiyori’s waist. Over the last couple of years, he grew quite a bit which he was especially proud of as he was a little taller than Hiyori. He looks down at his boyfriend with a fond smile, he loves how small and sweet he looks with the way he’s holding onto him. “I wasn’t trying to compliment you when I called you that. That was most definitely an insult,” he says with a smirk and kisses the top of his head. He loves messing with him, with enduring Hiyori’s sass on a daily basis, sometimes he needs to let it out as well. 

"Not the way I took it," Hiyori grins and leans in to kiss along his jaw then nibbles along it before pulling away. "I like being your baby," he winks and moves to remove his teabag and make his tea just the way he likes. He was particular about what was in it and how much, but the way he sees it, perfection is worth the effort. 

“Nothing gets to you, does it?” Jun snickers softly and takes Hiyori’s hand when he’s finished making his tea. It’s a beautiful day outside and their dogs are full of energy as well, so he decides relaxing outside in the backyard and letting them run around would be a nice day. Their dogs really seem to love the idea, the two running out back when he opens the door for them. Luckily their backyard was fully fenced so they had the freedom to run around, it was quite spacious as well. “So you had a nice time talking to your friend then?” Jun asks as he takes a seat on one of their chairs outside, pulling Hiyori onto his lap once he’s comfortable. He always complains about Hiyori being overly clingy and affectionate, but he was just the same now. 

Hiyori gets comfortable and sips his tea before nodding with a smile. "Mhmm~ it's always nice when I can talk to Ara-chan," he hums and watches their dogs chase each other for a moment. "Her and Mika are doing so well, it makes me so happy. We need to have them over soon, it's been too long!" he insists when he looks back to his boyfriend who was already watching him with a smile. 

“Of course. It’ll be nice to have them over,” Jun smiles, resting his chin against Hiyori’s shoulder, his arms secure around his waist as he turns to watch their dogs. He loves this time in the afternoon, being able to sit outside and just enjoy the weather while their babies play around. “I’m glad they’re doing well. I only ever talk to them when you hang out.”

"That's just so sad, Arashi loves seeing you," Hiyori smiles and rests comfortably against Jun's chest, his warmth feeling so nice paired with the warmth of the sun. "So she said that her unit member Izumi is dating your friend Makoto, did you hear about that?" he asks curiously since he knew that we're decent friends. 

“Oh yeah, I heard about that. Makoto told me about it. Apparently they’re serious,” Jun answers with a hum and kisses along Hiyori’s hair. He is still pretty good friends with Makoto, and he was one of the friends that he met with today. Makoto had told him when they started dating and he was happy for his friend. “What about it though?” He asks with a hum, trying to contain his little smirk. It was kind of funny to him how Hiyori would get about Makoto, while Jun is good friends with him, they do have a bit of history. Neither of them see it as a big deal really as they were able to continue being friends after all of it. 

"Oh nothing," Hiyori huffs and turns to look out at their yard so he didn't have to face him, to say he had jealousy issues was an understatement. "I'm glad he's in a serious relationship now," he adds quickly and sips his tea, he definitely wasn't worried about anyone taking Jun from him, but he did have his slight insecurities which no matter how hard he tried they wouldn't go away. 

“I’m really glad about that as well. If he agreed to date Izumi, that means the guy finally decided to smarten up,” Jun says with a hum, he has only encountered Izumi a couple of times but he did know about his complicated past with Makoto. “Because I’m pretty happy and I want my friends to be happy as well,” he adds, pulling Hiyori close against him and kisses the side of his head. While he finds Hiyori’s jealousy to be ridiculous most of the time as he feels he has nothing to worry about, it was also kind of cute seeing him get all pouty over the smallest things.

"Well as long as you're happy," Hiyori says quietly and tries his best to keep his face from blushing, he didn't want to sound like a possessive boyfriend but he couldn't control it, he didn't like when Jun would interact with people in his past but he couldn't stop that of course. It was his own problem. "Your happiness is my happiness," he adds with a smile and turns to face Jun to kiss his forehead, he really was so cute, how could he not want him to himself? 

“Someone’s getting really sappy… is this what happens when I’m gone for a couple of hours?” Jun asks with a soft laugh and takes Hiyori’s mug to set aside on the table next to them before snuggling him close into his arms. He really does love this sweeter side to Hiyori, without all the sarcasm and sass. He likes that he’s one of the few people who gets to see this side of him as well. While he knows it’s sprouting from the mention of his friend who he has some history with, he still finds it sweet. “You do know you have nothing to worry about, right? You don’t need to worry about him or anyone.”

Hiyori nuzzles into Jun's neck with a hum, it felt so good to have his arms around him and be on him like this, "I know, I know you're all mine. It's just hard to not get possessive over your perfect self you know?" he giggles and gives his neck a harsher bite, just because he could, because Jun was his and he could do as he pleased. 

Jun gasps sharply at the feeling of Hiyori biting at his neck, his grip tightening around his waist. He can’t deny he learned to really enjoy this possessive side of his boyfriend’s as his gasp subsides into a moan. But he also can’t let him have the satisfaction. “H-Hey, I have work tomorrow and it’s a pain to cover up the marks you leave,” he does his best to scold Hiyori and it’s almost annoying feeling his grin against his neck. He really is a spoiled brat most of the time. 

"Then don't bother covering them," Hiyori smirks and looks up to face him, giving him a forgiving kiss to his lips, he wasn't sorry one bit but he liked to make Jun happy. "People can know how much I love you and you can show them off, I would love~ that," he giggles and kisses him again, a soft sigh leaving him from how familiar Jun was, he was so satisfying. 

It’s hard not to melt into Hiyori, the way he kisses him with so much intent and feeling, and Jun hates that he always gives into him. Jun partially blames himself for Hiyori’s spoiled behaviour because of this but it’s difficult not giving into him. “You’re too much,” he whispers against his lips, his fingers brushing through Hiyori’s hair as he keeps him close against him. “My name for you really is perfect, you’re a spoiled little princess,” he adds with a playful smirk, giving his bottom lip a bite before pulling back. 

"That's your fault though," Hiyori grins and shifts on his lap to look for their dogs, finding them flopped on the deck beside them. "I think they tired themselves out," he laughs and hops off his lap to sit on the ground which has the dogs quickly coming to attention, hopping onto his lap and wiggling for love which was just adorable. "Of course I wouldn't forget about you two!" 

“Seems like they did. What a surprise,” Jun snickers softly and kneels down next to Hiyori when their dogs run over. They adopted their second one not too long ago after Hiyori insisted that their current one needs a little sibling, who was he to deny her that? He already loved their one a lot and it was just as great having another. “Come on, let’s get inside,” he says, getting up to open the back door and the two are quick to bound inside and to their water bowls.

"Poor thirsty babies, they're almost as bad as you," Hiyori teases as he takes his mug to the sink to rinse it out. He loved teasing his boyfriend and he was so thankful he ended up accepting it eventually. 

“Do you really want to be making that comparison with me?” Jun asks with a snicker and leans against the counter as he watches his boyfriend move around the kitchen. At first he used to find Hiyori’s comments and tormenting plain annoying, but now he’s used to it and knows he doesn’t have any ill intent with his words. It’s just the way he is and he accepted it. “I don’t think you should be one to talk. Have you met yourself?”

"Mhmm, and I'll gladly admit that I'm thirsty for you, my darling Jun," Hiyori grins and moves to lean back against his boyfriend, purposely pressing his ass back into his lap with a laugh, teasing him was definitely his favourite thing to do. "What should we do tonight?" he asks innocently as he turns around to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Hiyori really is a bit much and it takes a special kind of patience that Jun never realized he had until recently. He rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics but slips his arms around his waist to pull him close. Sure he’s annoying, but he likes having him close. “Maybe we can just relax together?” Jun asks with a few kisses to Hiyori’s neck before pulling back with a smile. “You’re always complaining that I don’t give you enough time so we can do that.”

"That would be wonderful! I always miss you so much, I will gladly take all of your attention," Hiyori smiles and moves out of his arms to take his hand then leads him towards their room. "Who else did you see today? Anyone I know?" he asks as he leads him up the stairs and when they reach their room he shoves him on the bed, quickly taking his spot on his lap. 

Jun can’t help but chuckle at Hiyori’s eagerness though he isn’t complaining. Hiyori is especially pushy and straight to the point when it comes to getting attention from his boyfriend. It’s usually worse when Jun is out for work for the entire day while today he was back earlier than normal. “You probably know a few of them… Makoto invited me and some of his friends at the arcade,” he says and leans against the headboard of their bed with Hiyori close in his arms. “You know Sora and Natsume, don’t you? I never really spoke to them outside of work or school stuff until Makoto invited them to the arcade a few times. They’re pretty fun.”

"Hmm, Natsume's the witch right?" he asks as he tries to remember who he's talking about, though he wasn't the best with names. "Sora was in his unit too I think?" he asks too and he's pretty sure he knows who he's talking about, and from what he remembered they were both interesting people. 

“Mhm, those two. They’re pretty nice, we’ve hung out a few times,” Jun hums and brushes his fingers through Hiyori’s hair. He met a lot of interesting people through Makoto and found them all to be a lot of fun. Though he gets along with anyone who shares his interests like gaming. “I had a pretty fun day with the three. But I did miss you a lot,” he adds with a smile, he would rather not have his boyfriend get all pouty on him over something like this. Especially since he was with Makoto. 

Hiyori just loves hearing that Jun misses him, it makes his heart flutter every time, he loved that he was needed. "That's good, I'm glad you had fun… hopefully I can give you more fun," he hums and rolls off his lap to lay on their bed with a sigh, sprawling out with his legs still draped over Jun's. 

“You always manage to keep me entertained somehow. If not with your constant nagging then something else,” Jun snickers and turns to lay on his side so he’s facing Hiyori. Propping himself on his arm, he leans over, giving Hiyori a peck to his forehead. He’s so cute most times that even Jun can’t resist him. “Maybe I should take you to the arcade with me one day and show you the commoners way of having a fun day out,” Hiyori was raised a certain way so he has his own definition of fun which was totally aside from how Jun was raised. But he finds he really likes taking Hiyori out and doing normal things with him. 

"Mmmm you know, I think I will pass on that for awhile," Hiyori winks at him and reaches to grab Jun's hand, giving it a kiss before placing it on his thigh, signaling he wants to be touched. He just likes having Jun's hands on him at all times, it was so comforting, and they felt so good too. "I would love a fun day  _ in  _ with you though," he suggests with a grin, "You know how much I miss you~" 

“Oh come on, that could be so much fun,” Jun insists with a grin, gently squeezing his thigh as he pulls Hiyori closer to him. A day in with Hiyori does sound fun as well he can’t deny that no matter how much he would love to take him out for the day. But, his boyfriend gets what he wants and Jun can’t complain since he’s constantly giving in and spoiling him. “A day in does sound good as well… you make it hard to say no,” he adds, giving him sweet little kisses along his cheek and jaw. As much Hiyori loves the attention, Jun loves providing. 

Hiyori softly moans from Jun's attention, he was so good at giving him the love he needed and he knew he was asking for a lot. "I promise I'll let you take me to an arcade some day," he says softly and closes his eyes with a satisfied hum, turning his head a bit more to let Jun kiss along more of his skin, this was bliss. "But for now I want this." 

It’s the responses that he gets from Hiyori that make Jun fall apart and give into him in an instant. There’s no doubt that Hiyori has him wrapped around his finger but it’s impossible to resist falling into his temptations. “Whatever the princess wants the princess gets, hm?” Jun teases, moving further along Hiyori’s neck where he sucks a deep hickey into his skin since Hiyori is always one to wear his marks with pride.

"Mhmm~ it's what I deserve," Hiyori gasps and reaches his arms up around Jun's neck to pull him in closer and kiss his lips, his heart fluttering from how warm Jun's lips were. "Arashi-chan was surprised I had no marks to show off, every time she sees me she comments," he teases with a giggle against his lips before kissing him softly. 

Jun kisses him back just as softly and takes the opportunity to push Hiyori onto his back. He rests one arm beside Hiyori’s head so he’s not putting all his weight against him, his other hand delicately trailing up and down his thigh. He loves being able to just feel him, Hiyori always felt so soft and warm. “Of course she was surprised by it. You’re shameless when it comes to these sorts of things,” Jun snickers, gently biting his bottom lip before pulling back enough so he can just admire his boyfriend for a second, feeling like his heart could just fall from his chest seeing how beautiful he looks under him. “You’re awful  _ Hiyori _ … such an awful influence on me as well.”

"You're not bothered by that are you?" Hiyori asks with a grin though he knew he was blushing which was definitely betraying his confident exterior. "You could always leave if I'm  _ so awful _ ~" he adds, dramatically emphasizing his last words as he runs his fingers through Jun's hair then giving it a firmer grip. 

“Would you really let me leave?” Jun asks with a snicker, though he’s clearly just messing around. He dips his head, leaving slow and sweet kisses along Hiyori’s exposed neck, leaving a few hickies here and there. Hiyori’s sweet little sounds only encourage him to do more and he finds it nearly impossible to resist. Hiyori might be awful, but he’s just as bad. “I guess my life would just be too dull and boring without my spoiled little princess.”

"Good, I could never lose you," Hiyori sighs and sits up for a moment to remove his shirt so he can be more comfortable, since it was getting pretty hot in here now, then resumes his spot, draping a leg over Jun's waist. "I'll only ever be your princess," he promises as he trails a finger delicately along Jun's jaw with a smile. 

Jun smiles, turning his head to kiss and playfully bite at Hiyori’s finger. “Good… because I like having you to myself,” he whispers softly and gently trails his fingers along his now exposed sides, feeling the warmth of softness of his skin. He’s always teasing Hiyori over his jealousy and possessiveness. But, truth be told, he’s just as bad but doesn’t show it as much. How could he not be with such a gorgeous boyfriend? 

"I'm all yours my love~" Hiyori smiles and grips at Jun's shirt with a pout, "But this isn't fair, Jun please~" he insists as he yanks at it again for him to take it off and is thrilled when he complies, tossing it aside so he can wrap his arms around his back to hug him in close. "You're so gorgeous you know~" 

“You’re one to talk, have you met yourself? You’re always turning heads whenever we go out,” Jun chuckles and turns to lay comfortably on his back with Hiyori laying against his chest. He runs his hand along his back and sides, just getting the feel of his soft skin and perfect frame as he reminds himself that this gorgeous being is all his. Even with people in public shamelessly looking at Hiyori's way to admire him, Jun doesn’t hesitate to show them that he’s taken. He’s lucky to have him and isn’t going to take that for granted. “As annoying as you are, you’re absolutely perfect,” he adds with a few kisses along his bare shoulder. 

"You always flatter me so much," Hiyori smiles and snuggles into his side, wrapping his arm tight around his waist and keeping him close with his leg around his. "You're pretty annoying too you know, it's a miracle I can tolerate you," he teases and gives his waist a squeeze. Jun was definitely perfect too, he thought so since they were young but of course he couldn't give him that satisfaction so easy, that just wasn't any fun. 

Jun rolls his eyes at Hiyori’s comment though he can’t help but laugh. “Really? You think I’m annoying?” he asks with a snicker, squeezing his hips in return as he rests his hands there. “I don’t think you want to have this conversation with me. I’ll end up winning and you’re just going to be pouty all night,” he teases with a peck to his cheek.

"You will not win! Don't be so cocky," Hiyori pouts and it all but proves Jun's point. He pushes him back so he can switch their spots and he straddles Jun's waist, pinning his wrists to the bed. "And I was going to show you my new panties, why do you have to be so irritating?" he grins and gives his hips a subtle wiggle on his boyfriends lap just to bug him more. 

“I think you just proved my point though because I’m especially irritating when I’m right, hm?” Jun snickers, a subtle blush to his cheeks from his boyfriend’s teasing. He frees his wrists from Hiyori’s grip, his hands delicately trailing up along his thighs, to his sides, up along his chest before cupping his cheeks to pull him down for a soft kiss. “You could still show me. Unless you’re too annoyed with me to hear about how great you look.”

"I  _ know  _ how great I look, I don't need you to tell me," Hiyori hums but trails his hands along his stomach and down to his jeans regardless. "I don't know if I should show you though, I don't think you appreciate me enough," he says with a dramatic sigh as he undoes the button on his jeans just to give him a peak of his purple, frilly lace panties that match his eyes perfectly, the choice definitely being intentional. 

Jun refrains himself from making a sarcastic comment though he’s redirected by the little peak of Hiyori’s panties, leaving the rest to his imagination. “Oh come on, you know I appreciate you a lot,” Jun insists and brushes his fingers through Hiyori’s hair, his other hand running along his sides before dipping his fingers through the waistband of his jeans, delicately feeling the lace of his panties. Hiyori’s always a bit much and makes Jun work for it, but he’s worth it.

"Sure you do," Hiyori breathes and leans down to kiss his lips, his heartbeat beginning to pick up from Jun's touch, the anticipation of him seeing him making him feel hot. "I think you need to prove it a bit better hmm?" he teases as he moves his lips down to his neck where he unapologetically bites, he liked biting, it was just something he did. 

“How am I supposed to-” Jun’s cut off by his own gasp when Hiyori bites at his neck, his heart pounding against his chest as his gasp subsides into a soft moan. He hates just how weak he is to him which means Hiyori always wins and gets his way. But how could he possibly resist him? “Mmm.. okay I’m sorry,” he breathes, gripping Hiyori’s hips tight. “I’m sorry, you’re perfect and gorgeous and not at all annoying.”

"Mmm good boy~" Hiyori giggles and kisses over the spot he just bit as a sort of reward. "See, was it so hard to just be sweet to me?" he asks with a know-it-all grin then trails his lips further down, savouring his neck as he reaches his collarbone where he nips. Jun has a gorgeous body and he would gladly appreciate it. 

“Of course not,” Jun hums in response, his hands running along Hiyori’s sides just to feel him more. “You just always win, don’t you?” he sighs in content, feeling at a loss of words just from the feeling of Hiyori’s lips against his skin. That’s why he always wins, it’s why he has Jun so wrapped around his finger. It’s almost ridiculous how quick he is to give into him just let him have his way, but Hiyori is exceptional. 

Hiyori nods with a giggle and sits up, nodding with a smile, "Mhmm! You know that," he winks at him and shifts off his lap so he can stand at the edge of their bed. "Since you're being so polite, I will let you undress me so you can see if you'd like" he hums as he runs his thumbs along the inside of his panties, teasing him as he pulls them out just slightly before letting them snap. 

Jun wasn’t about to let that opportunity pass so he refrains himself from making any sarcastic remarks and gladly takes Hiyori’s invitation. Sitting up on the edge of their bed, he delicately trails his fingers along his gorgeous frame, purposely taking his time to just feel him. Having Hiyori like this is a blessing and Jun is amazed that someone so gorgeous is his. Not dragging it on too long, seeing that Hiyori was getting impatient, he grips the waistband of his jeans and shoves them down, helping Hiyori out of them. “These are… you’re just- wow,” Jun is in awe and speechless at the sight in front of him. He delicately traces his fingertips along the lace of his panties which compliment him just beautifully. He dips his finger in the waistband before resting his hands against Hiyori’s hips, pulling him onto his lap. “You’re beautiful…”

"Jun~" Hiyori moans softly and gladly straddles his waist again, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing himself against him, "you're so sweet baby," he says softly and hides his face into his neck, taking in his scent as he did and hiding his blush from his compliment. He would never deny that Jun was the sweetest, most caring boyfriend, he was so soft with him and he adored it to no end. 

“And you’re so perfect,” Jun whispers softly, kissing along Hiyori’s shoulder as he keeps him close. He can’t deny he loves this softer and sweeter side of Hiyori as well, a side of him that only he gets to see. While most people usually misunderstand him, Jun knows his boyfriend better than anyone. He really considers himself to be lucky to have Hiyori who really is the perfect package. “I love you, you spoiled little brat,” he says in his own Jun kind of way, giving him a few pecks to his cheek before kissing his lips with a satisfied moan. 

Hiyori giggles against his lips and kisses him back, pushing him back against the bed as he did so he could lay on his chest. "I love you too, even if you're mean," he grins and snuggles into his arms. Being on top of him like this was his favourite, being wrapped in his arms and in turn keeping Jun under him, enclosed by his body was so perfect. He could definitely stay like this for the rest of the day, just the two of them and Jun's appreciation for him.


	24. Jun/Hiyori (SMUT)

“Ohii-san… slow down a little, will ya?”

It’s almost pointless asking Hiyori of that and Jun feels as if he’s wasting his breath, his boyfriend settled comfortably on his lap, attacking his neck with wet kisses and bites. What was meant to be a relaxing evening of snuggling together in bed takes a turn when Hiyori decides that isn’t nearly enough to make up for the lack of attention today with Jun having work and then seeing his friends afterwards.

This of course is not in the slightest unusual behaviour from his boyfriend. Hiyori was always needy for his boyfriend’s attention. It’s not that he’s jealous or feels threatened by Jun’s friends, he knows that no one is going to steal his boyfriend from him, no one would ever dare to even consider coming between the two. He knows he doesn’t have to worry, but he can’t help but feel the slightest bit possessive whenever it comes to his partner; he can’t help but to be a little bit selfish and want him to himself.

“Mmm… I don’t wanna~” Hiyori pouts, threading his fingers through Jun’s hair as he sucks rather harshly into his neck, knowing well enough it will bruise and he’ll hear about it later. “I was so lonely without you, baby~ I missed you so much,” he whines against his neck, moving further along his throat as he grinds his hips down against Jun’s, moaning his feels his growing bulge rub against his own. They’ve hardly done anything, but he can feel his cock throbbing in anticipation, but as much as he would love to just get to it, he’s also having a lot of fun riling Jun up.

“You’re too much sometimes…” Jun complains, gasping and tightening his hold on Hiyori’s hips when his lover sets a steady pace of rocking his hips. It’s embarrassing how he’s always so quick to fall apart under Hiyori, but that’s just the power he has over him; like a siren luring in its prey and he can hardly keep a control over himself.

“Clearly you’re enjoying it Jun-kun,” Hiyori giggles and runs his hand down Jun’s abdomen and squeezes his bulge, smirking when Jun gasps from the contact. He shifts off his boyfriend’s lap and makes quick work of removing his underwear before resuming his place. “I could stop if you want me too… we can just cuddle if you’d want~” he whispers, peppering delicate kisses up his neck, along his jaw and to his lips.

Even if he wants to protest, Jun doesn’t have it in him and immediately melts into Hiyori’s kiss. There’s nothing slow or paced about this anymore, the kiss full of determination as Hiyori once again runs his hand down along Jun’s body, taking a moment to feel his toned muscles before wrapping his fingers along his length. “ _ Fuck…  _ You’re the worst,” Jun mutters, one hand gripping the bed sheets, the other finding its way to Hiyori’s neck where he holds him and kisses him back with the same amount of determination and passion. Biting and sucking onto his bottom lip as Jun fails to suppress his moans when he feels Hiyori slowly starting to jerk him off; his drags his palm along his cock, using the bit of precum to make his movements more swift and smoother, taking the chance to tease at his slit every once in a while.

“I’ll take that as my answer,” Hiyori gasps out when they pull apart for air and immediately latches to Jun’s neck, kissing down along his throat all the way to his collarbones and chest. He pushes Jun back the slightest as he's leaning against the headboard and it’s empowering the way he just does what Hiyori wants from him. He  _ knows  _ he has Jun wrapped around his finger and he does not hold himself back from enjoying that. If anyone is to be partially blamed for Hiyori’s spoiled nature, it’s his boyfriend.

Slowly, he starts kissing further down his chest, littering his skin with little lovebites along the way before stopping at one his nipples, taking the nub between his lips and teasing it with his tongue. His free hand toys with his other nipple, pinching and twisting it between two fingers. The sweet little gasps and moans that leave his boyfriend only encourage him to go further, he finds it difficult to contain himself even. “Mmm… you’re so pretty Jun~” he moans against his skin, moving further down to his abs, darting his tongue out every once in a while, and softly biting his skin. There’s no denying that Jun was in perfect shape with how well he takes care of himself and Hiyori always finds himself drooling over this gorgeous being. “Sooo pretty and you’re all~ mine.”

“Mhmm… unfortunately,” Jun hums but there’s nothing but fondness in his tone. He can feel Hiyori smiling against his skin when he reaches down and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and brushes his fingers against his cheek.

“You love it. Otherwise you wouldn’t tolerate me,” with a smirk, Hiyori dips his head and licks up along the base of his cock up to the tip where he plants a kiss. He keeps his eyes locked on his boyfriend and feels like he could just melt with the way Jun looks back at him; their eyes locked, his eyes filled with lust and need, his cheeks flushed red and his hair out of place, it’s a gorgeous sight to take in and he loves that he’s the only one who gets to see it. Without wasting another moment, or letting Jun answer, he takes the tip into his mouth and gives it a little suckle before sinking his mouth further down onto him.

It takes nearly everything in Jun to not thrust into his mouth, which is a challenge with how great Hiyori is with his mouth. While Hiyori is going agonizingly slow, there’s no doubt that he knows how to work his mouth. His hands find their way to Hiyori’s hair, gently pushing and encouraging him to go further; while Jun is never to vocal during sex, Hiyori usually knows from his adorable little expressions and actions that he’s doing something right. “Hiyori, fuck… quit being such a damn tease…” Jun groans as Hiyori grips his thigh when he tries pushing his head further down, as if Hiyori will give in easily.

It’s the same game that Hiyori always plays to see how far he can push his boyfriend. He takes his sweet time, bobbing his head slowly and keeps his grip on Jun’s thigh to keep control over himself. He can’t help but smirk at the groans that leave him as he drags his tongue along his length, his free hand stroking him oh so delicately where his mouth didn’t reach; Hiyori of course can take more but decides that he really wants to push Jun. “You can be a little patient, Jun-kun… after all, I was so lonely without you all day,” Hiyori pouts when he pulls his off of him but continues stroking him slow, dragging his palm up along his shaft and using his finger and thumb to tease his tip, giving it a kiss before kissing along the side of his cock, watching Jun completely fall apart under him.

“You weren’t even home when I woke up and I was so sad when I saw you were already gone,” He whispers and moves to litter kisses and bites along Jun’s thighs, grinning when he feels his grip tightening in his hair. “I had to take care of myself you know~ it’s really not as much fun but I kept thinking about you and imagining it was you. It didn’t feel the same but it helped-“

It’s almost as if a switch was flipped inside Jun and within seconds Hiyori finds himself pressed onto the mattress on his front with Jun hovering on top of him. The image of Hiyori playing with himself while thinking about Jun set something off inside of him, the teasing prior to this only just built up to this and Jun can’t hold back any longer. “You’re such a little slut… playing with yourself like that. You just lack any sort of patience, don’t you? You really are a spoiled little princess,” Jun groans, grinding himself against Hiyori’s ass when he pulls him up onto his hands and knees.

“And who’s fault is that?” Hiyori asks with a giggle, turning his head slightly to look back at Jun with a bite to his lip and pushes his ass back against him. “I’m your spoiled little princess~”

“You’re awful,” Jun snickers and leans over, brushing his lips up along Hiyori’s shoulder blades all the way to his neck where he bites which makes Hiyori gasp sharply.

Hiyori tilts his head to the side, giving his boyfriend more room as he resumes littering his neck and shoulder with his bites. He loves this, he loves this treatment and the feeling of Jun’s sharp canines against his skin. He knows for a fact that this will leave a mark which he always wears with pride. “T-Then do something about it. Put me in my place, Jun~” Hiyori manages to choke out, grinding his ass against his boyfriend. It’s disappointing when he feels Jun’s warmth leave him, but he soon returns after fishing their bottle of lube from the bedside table. Hiyori shifts slightly to slip out of his panties but stops when Jun grabs his wrists and moves them aside.

“Keep those on. They’re pretty on you,” Jun instructs and is pleased when Hiyori obliges, his boyfriend gripping the bed sheets as he pushes his ass further back to give Jun more room. “Do I need to prep you?” as desperate as Jun was to just fuck him, he needs to know and he’s pleased when Hiyori shakes his head, informing him that he’s fine from earlier today. The mental image of Hiyori on their bed, fingering himself in this position as he moans into the pillow makes his cock twitch; he’s a little disappointed that he missed the show, but as much as he would love to tease Hiyori more to get to him and make him play with himself, he decides to keep that for another day.

Making sure to properly coat himself with lube, Jun pushes aside Hiyori’s panties, exposing his puckered hole. He positions himself against him, rubbing the tip of his cock against his awaiting hole, smirking at the way Hiyori twitches underneath him. “Jun-kuuun~ stop being such a tease and fuck me already!” not having any bit of restraint left in him, Jun grabs Hiyori’s hips, pushing into him with one sharp thrust. “F-Fuck!”

Once he’s sheathed, he gives Hiyori a moment to adjust but it’s not long before his boyfriend is demanding him to move and do more. Even like this, Hiyori is in complete control and Jun finds himself giving into him in an instant. Jun starts moving slowly, drawing his hips back before grinding back into him, setting a steady rhythm of his hips but even that isn’t enough for his spoiled Ohii-san.

“M-More… I can take more than this,” Hiyori moans, grinding his ass back against Jun to try to match his pace, groaning when his boyfriend grabs his hips to keep him in place but he knows he’s going to give him what he wants. He feels Jun lean over him, his lips against the nape of his neck as he picks up his speed, his walls clenching around his cock as he fucks into his heat, his nails digging into his hips and his teeth against his skin, sharp enough to break skin if he really wants to. The image of being covered in Jun’s marks only turns him on more, the thought of being able to show off these marks to his friends and wearing them with pride with the memory of this moment. “A-Ah! Just like that… y-you feel so good, baby!” Hiyori cries out, his own cock twitching and leaking with precum and he’s aching to be touched but holds off. Hiyori is definitely the more vocal one during sex but if anything he only encourages Jun with his cries and pleads. 

Jun stops for a second and before Hiyori can even whine or protest, Jun has him onto his back and slides into him once again, picking up where he had left off. Hiyori wraps his arms and legs around him in an instant, keeping him as close as he can, his hands in his hair as he crashes his lips against his. The kiss is sloppy and desperate, their tongues brushing against each other, Jun sucking and tugging at Hiyori’s lip the best he can as he continues to fuck into him. The sensation is beyond anything, he loves having Hiyori like this and while he’s fully aware of the way his boyfriend plays around with him, he doesn’t mind the slightest bit. It only makes sex between the two more exciting with the teasing and anticipation that builds between them, there’s a spark and passion that never dies between them. 

“C-Close… I’m close-“ Hiyori sobs and throws his head back, groaning when he feels Jun’s against his skin and he pushes his head further down in encouragement. He’s pleased when Jun picks up his pace and he loves the way he shifts under each and every thrust, their bed creaking with every movement. Jun doesn’t even need to say it but he knows he’s in the same state. “Just a little bit more, baby… Cum inside me,” with the way Hiyori’s legs tighten around him, Jun knows it’s a demand. 

The two cum within seconds to each other; Hiyori not standing a chance the moment he feels Jun’s hand against his sensitive cock and he cums with a sharp moan, spilling into Jun’s hand and onto his panties. Jun cums moments later, biting down onto Hiyori’s shoulder with a groan when he feels his boyfriend’s nails dragging down his back and the room is filled with Hiyori’s loud cries, he’s glad they live alone with how loud his boyfriend gets. 

It takes them both a moment to recover from their orgasm, Jun collapsing onto Hiyori when his arms give out who keeps his arms secure around his lover. “Is this how it’s always going to be whenever I stay out a little longer?” Jun breathes out, laughing softly as he kisses the spot on Hiyori’s shoulder where he bit him. 

“Mmm… who knows. Maybe,” Hiyori giggles, gasping when he feels Jun pull out of him, leaving him feeling both empty and gross from cum leaking out of him. He shifts around and settles back into Jun’s arms when his boyfriend lays down on his side and he just takes a moment to appreciate this moment. They were both especially clingy after sex, Hiyori nuzzling into Jun’s neck and peppering sweet kisses over the new hickies that we’re forming. “Baby?” Hiyori says after a short moment of silence between the two. “You ruined my panties. You owe me new ones.”

“You should talk less, leave it to you to ruin a nice moment,” Jun scoffs and flicks his boyfriend’s forehead, though he’s really not surprised by him. 

“Hey, they were new! It’s not my fault you were too horny to take them off and now they’re ruined,” Hiyori pouts, smacking Jun’s arm in return. “And I feel gross now.. run us a bath since this is your fault too.”

“You’re the one who told me to do it inside you. And you can be a little nicer asking for something,” Jun groans but pushes himself to sit up, stretching his limbs out which felt sore and stiff now. Of course Hiyori needs tending now, though he doesn’t really mind. He’s rather used to Hiyori being especially whiny and spoiled after sex, he does enjoy taking care of him. 

“Fine fine~ can you please run us a bath, my darling?” Hiyori asks with a smile that makes Jun’s heart skip a beat, how can he say no to that? It really is his own fault how spoiled Hiyori is. Jun mutters in defeat and grabs his underwear off the floor, pulling it on before getting up off the bed. He’s about to head over to their en suite when Hiyori grabs his arm, stopping him in his tracks. 

Jun gives him a questioning look but doesn’t resist when Hiyori pulls him back down to his level. “Hm? What is it?” he asks and Hiyori responds with a chaste and sweet kiss to his lips. 

“I love you~ that’s all,” Hiyori giggles, finding it adorable how flustered Jun still gets even though they have been together for so long. “Now, shoo! We need a bath and it’s not going to run itself!” he insists, laughing when Jun rolls his eyes and heads to the bathroom, not before muttering a ‘I love you too’ in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think hiyojun are really neat thank you for attending my ted talk


	25. Wataru/Eichi (Slightly SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some frottage, enjoy!

Since that day of having his friends over, Wataru took some time to himself to think things over regarding his own potential romance. He’s not sure if it was listening to his friends talk about their own relationships but it did get him thinking about his own situation with Eichi. Eichi’s feelings for him are no secret, not that he even tries to hide it to begin with. While Wataru does enjoy the subtle teasings and stringing him along, he figures that maybe he should start thinking about something more which is the reason he finds himself in the elevator of the agency where Eichi works. Of course he’s not showing up unannounced in case Eichi was in a meeting, he wants to be able to talk to him so he made sure to confirm when the best time for him to visit would be.

When the elevator stops at the top floor where Eichi’s office is located, he very happily barges into Eichi’s office, just because he can actually get away with doing so. “”Hello my darling~!” Wataru greets him in his usual loud manner and can’t help but grin at the way it makes the blond jump in surprise. “Seems like I’ve startled you. My apologies,” he chuckles and makes his way over, leaning over his desk to peck Eichi’s cheek. It’s always worth seeing him get all flustered, he can’t deny it’s incredibly cute. 

"Can you not be so loud here? This is my office, others will be annoyed by how rowdy you are," Eichi insists as he sets down the paperwork of his current project so he can give Wataru his attention who was sitting on his desk. "And can you please not sit on my desk? There's a seat right there," he gestures with a sigh though he knew that Wataru wouldn't listen, he never did. 

“So many rules, you’re more fun outside of work though it’s nearly impossible to get a hold of you these days,” Wataru hums but decides to cut him some slack, he doesn’t at all care about what passerby will think, but it is Eichi’s office. So he hops off his desk and makes himself comfortable on the seat across from Eichi. “I thought you’d be much happier to see me! I’m wounded by your lack of enthusiasm,” he adds with a dramatic sigh.

"I'm very happy to see you," Eichi assures him with a small smile, "but I'm also very busy." He loved seeing Wataru, he was one of his dearest friends and he  _ liked him a lot.  _ But work was hardly a good time for him to stop by though he told him he had a few minutes to spare. "So, why are you here? Are you here to stop me from my work?" 

“Why do you act like it’s a nuisance whenever I visit you?” Wataru asks with a playful pout, laughing at the look Eichi gives him. There’s no denying he is a bit of a nuisance especially with the way he does whatever he wants whenever he wants. “Can I not visit because I missed my dear Eichi? I haven’t seen you in almost a week, that’s far too long,” he insists, leaning back against the chair as he plays with a strand of his own hair. 

"You facetime me almost every single night," Eichi laughs and shakes his head, but leans forward with his elbows on his desk. "I missed you too though," he says softer as he watches Wataru sprawled in his chair, he was always quite the sight, he was so beautiful. "What's going on?" he asks with a warm smile. 

“It’s really not the same as seeing you in person,” Wataru insists with a hum and decides to get straight to the point. Afterall, he did come here with intent and he is never one to hide away in shyness, not that he felt shy to begin with. “If you’re not too busy or close to finishing up, I was thinking we could do something. You know, like a date.”

Eichi all but chokes on air when he hears the word 'date'. Was he being serious? He teases him about this all the time but was he actually being genuine? "Ah-a date?" he asks with a deep blush and sits up straight, he was surprised to say the least. 

It takes everything in Wataru to not giggle at Eichi’s reaction, in no way is he trying to mock him, he just finds him to be so adorable. “I believe that is what I said. We should go on a date,” Wataru repeats and leans over to rest his arms against Eichi’s desk with a smile. “What? I thought you’d be a little happier. You’re really out here breaking my heart today, Eichi~” he adds with a playful whine.

"No no! Of course I'm happy!" Eichi quickly reassures him and he can feel his cheeks flush which is really just embarrassing. "I would love to… I'm just surprised you're actually being serious," he says with a soft laugh and smiles back at Wataru who looked far too gorgeous at the moment. 

Wataru’s overjoyed to hear his response, not that he was afraid that Eichi lost interest in him. He did have quite a bit of confidence in himself. “I suppose I just find you irresistible and can’t seem to stay away for too long,” he admits with a smile, reaching over to tuck a strand of Eichi’s hair behind his ear. He just loves getting him all flustered with little things like this. “So if you’re not too busy right now… I can also wait, I have the entire day for you so there’s no rush.” 

"Ah- I have to get through this one contract but then I'm free," Eichi smiles and he really wanted to just forget about this paperwork but it wasn't in him to do so, there was no way he could just abandon his work for a date… even if it was Wataru. "You can stay here if you'd like, or you can leave. I'll only be maybe half an hour." 

“I can wait. I’m no stranger to your office,” Wataru says with a smile and gets comfortable in his seat again. As excited as he is for this, he’s not going to rush Eichi with his work. He knows just how important his job is and he’s not going to put him a position where he needs to compromise one or the other. “There’s no rush, my dear. We have the entire evening after this.”

Eichi just smiles from Wataru's words and turns his focus onto his paperwork. It was hard to focus he had to admit, and luckily he had phone calls to make so at least that was good for keeping him on track, but his heart raced the entire time he worked. He would glance over to Wataru every now and then and see him scrolling on his phone and he really was quite the sight. A bit later and he finishes up with a sigh. "Okay, I'm ready to leave if you are."

“Perfect! Let’s go then!” Wataru beams and grabs his hand as he all but pulls Eichi along and out of his office. It took a lot of patience and willpower to not pester Eichi as he worked. As cute as it is to see him get all flustered, he would rather not push his luck with what Eichi lets slide when it comes to him. “You’re probably tired from work so we won’t do anything too crazy. How about we get something to eat?” Wataru asks as they wait for the elevator. He’s mindful of Eichi’s health and doesn’t want to be dragging him around especially if he has been working all day too.

"Can we eat at your place? I would like to just relax, I was up so early today," Eichi asks and he was still blushing just from Wataru holding his hand. He liked going to Wataru's too, it was familiar and he knew he could rest there without worry. He didn't want to be so exhausted for their date but that was just his body. 

“Of course! I can even cook for you, how romantic would that be?” Wataru grins and squeezes his hand, pulling him into the elevator. This is something he’s used to and is always mindful of, even when they’re just hanging out they’ll usually either hang out at his place or Eichi’s. Eichi always takes on more than he can handle which always takes a toll on him, but Wataru is more than happy to compromise and take it easy. After all, he does care deeply for him.

"It would be, I would love that," Eichi smiles and his heart was a fluttering mess. He couldn't even believe that he was getting his date with Wataru, he's wanted this for so long and he was just thrilled. By the time they get to Wataru's place, he's exhausted and dying to just relax, so he's thankful when he can lay down on the couch. "You have the comfiest couch, I'm so thankful for it." 

“Seems to me someone has been working especially hard, hm?” Wataru asks with a hum and sits on the couch opposite of the one Eichi is occupying. It does worry him because Eichi does tend to overwork himself, while he has plenty of help at work, he still takes on more than he can handle but that’s just Eichi. “Looks like I swooped in at the right time since you really don’t like to take it easy.”

"We just have a lot of work to get through right now. We have a few new units that need work and we're so swamped… I have to keep up," Eichi sighs as he snuggles up on his side with a yawn. "I appreciate it though, I could use a rest, especially with you. I'm sorry if this isn't proper date etiquette," he adds with a soft, embarrassed laugh. 

Wataru shakes his head, smiling as he uses the hair tie he keeps around his wrist to tie his hair back. “I don’t think we need a flashy first date to impress each other. It’s not like we’re strangers, I like to think we’re close enough to have this sort of comfort around each other whether it’s a date or hanging out,” he insists and watches Eichi with a smile, his heart fluttering at how cute Eichi can actually be. Eichi doesn’t let anyone see this side of him, there’s only a handful of people he ever allows himself to let down his walls with and he’s grateful to be one of them.

"I suppose you're right," Eichi says softly and blushes at how warm Wataru's smile was at him, he was so beautiful and to have that smile reflected at him means so much. "Can you sit with me?" he asks softly and he feels so pathetic asking for such a thing, like a whiny child, but he just wanted to have Wataru closer, he was comforting. 

As if Wataru stands a chance with the way Eichi asks him, it is almost childlike which is aside from how Eichi always presents himself. He can’t say no even if he wants to, not that he wants to anyways. “Of course,” Wataru complies and sits down next to Eichi when he makes room for him though he insists that Eichi keeps laying down. Maybe that’s just Wataru’s excuse to get Eichi with his head on his lap but he likes having him like this, it’s nothing new between them either, they’ve always had this closeness. “It seems our date is no different than our usual hangouts. I’m not complaining though, it does have a nicer and more comforting feeling to it, doesn't it? And I believe I strung you along long enough,” he says with a chuckle and brushes his fingers through Eichi’s hair.

"Yes, I didn't think you would ever accept my advances," Eichi laughs and closes his eyes as Wataru plays with his hair, it was so relaxing being with him like this. After all of this time of wanting a date he found he wasn't nervous like he thought he would be, he was just comfortable like Wataru said. "I'm glad you did though, I might have given up soon," he hums with a subtle smirk. 

“Lucky me that I didn’t wait longer than I did,” Wataru laughs and delicately runs his fingers along Eichi’s cheek, smiling at how relaxed he looks. He really likes this, while Wataru is known for his flashy gestures, he finds he loves taking it easy and relaxing with Eichi. “Funny, my friends said the same thing to me when I last saw them. They said I shouldn’t overestimate my charms, but I knew what I was doing!”

"Mmm… w-wait you told them? What did you tell them?" Eichi asks with wide eyes as he realizes which  _ friends  _ he was talking about. What had he told them? That Eichi was desperately wanting to go out with him? He didn't want to sound pathetic and now he was pretty embarrassed. The relationship Eichi has with the oddballs is better than before, but it’s still rocky. Last thing he wants is to give anyone the satisfaction of his own weakness.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t say anything to embarrass or belittle you,” Wataru promises and threads his fingers through Eichi’s hair, he loves how soft it feels between his fingertips. “I mostly just told them that I’m waiting for the right time before jumping into something serious. That comment they made was just to poke fun at me,” he chuckles quietly, placing his free hand over Eichi’s. He knows Eichi feels a bit uneasy with that specific group of friends, it’s more guilt from Eichi’s side with what happened in the past and the fear that they would just look down on him. Wataru however insists that is all in the past.

Eichi pushes himself to sit up so he can face Wataru, his heart fluttering from his words. "So… does this mean you want something serious then?" he asks softly, not that he would dare get his hopes up, but he was genuinely curious what Wataru was thinking with all of this. 

“I don’t think I want something casual. Maybe it’s too soon to deem this serious but I would like for it to go somewhere,” Wataru answers with honesty and it’s killing him how cute and nervous Eichi looks at this moment. “Unless I completely read your intentions wrong, then we can pretend I never said any of this and save myself from embarrassment,” he teases, though he really does hope he didn’t misread the situation. He does like Eichi a lot, he has had a soft spot for him since their high school years.

Eichi's smile turns to a grin as he moves to sit on his lap and wrap his arms tight around his neck, squeezing him tight into a hug. "No, you read my intentions perfectly," he says softly and he felt like he had a new burst of energy just hearing what Wataru wanted. He had absolutely no hesitation in going into this with him, he's wanted this for so long, it was like a dream come true. 

Wataru feels comfortable having Eichi so close to him like this, he wraps his arms around him, hugging him tight and close. There’s a wave of relief washing over him that Eichi feels the same as he does regarding this arrangement between them. “Then I am glad we’re both on the same boat with this,” he says softly, running his hand along Eichi’s back as he kisses the side of his head. “Then it seems like I was right not to overestimate my charms!”

"Don't get too big of an ego," Eichi laughs and snuggles his face into Wataru's neck, just taking him in since he actually could. Sure he's hugged him before but never like this, it already felt different and he loved this feeling. 

“Is there anything wrong with that I’ve said?” Wataru asks with a laugh, his fingers threading through Eichi’s hair as he runs his free hand along his back. He loves having Eichi like this, he feels small and comfortable and Wataru feels he could just keep him like this forever. “I think everyone should have this level of confidence in them! It’s such a beautiful thing!”

"Hmm, it is quite beautiful on you," Eichi smiles and leans back to face him, and he looked so beautiful so close like this, it was making his heart race. But he liked the idea of being confident, especially with Wataru, so he thought he would take his advice and do what he's wanted to for years. He runs his hands along his neck as he leans in to kiss his lips, it's determined and inexperienced but it feels so good, he can't help the soft moan that leaves him from finally getting what he wants. "Was that confident enough?" he breathes against his lips with a smart grin on his mouth.

Wataru just about melts into the kiss but is disappointed with how short it was. But, confidence was gorgeous on Eichi, not that Eichi wasn’t in general but he did lack confidence when it came to something like this. “Mhmm… you’ve impressed me my darling,” Wataru whispers against his lips but pulls Eichi back in for another kiss, kissing him with more meaning this time. “Reminds me of my high school Eichi who wasn’t afraid to take what he wanted.”

"Are you saying I don't do that still?" Eichi asks with a slight tilt of his head as he snuggles into his neck again, it just felt so good being in his arms like this, today was perfect already. "I would have taken you a lot earlier if you had let me," he adds with a soft bite to his earlobe, giving it a lick as he pulls away enough to hide his face in his neck again. 

“I believe you’ve gotten a bit softer over the years,” Wataru laughs and shifts so he can lay comfortably on the couch with Eichi in his arms. “But maybe I just really wanted to make you work for it~ maybe I liked stringing you along,” he teases with a few kisses along his neck. While he was joking it was mostly because Wataru wanted to wait for the right time but it was really something seeing Eichi get so desperate. 

"That is cruel," Eichi hums and props himself up on his chest to face him, and the smirk on his lips was the most egotistical thing he had ever seen but god it looked good. "I always thought you were so nice, though you always have been a tease haven't you?" he thinks and he realizes that maybe he has gotten softer. He definitely wouldn't have tried so hard before, he would have dropped this long ago if he didn't think it was worth his time. Then again, this was Wataru, and his feelings towards him were an entirely different story. "Maybe I should start making you work for me, make you feel how I felt." 

“Would you really be that cruel to little ol’ me? Here I thought you changed your ways~” Wataru teases, leaning forward to peck his lips with a content sigh. He likes that they can do this. He likes that they have a familiarity with each other where they don’t have to worry about the phase of an awkward first date. “Maybe I am a tease, but I just can’t help myself. My Eichi is far too cute, it’s just too fun,” he adds and runs his hands down along Eichi’s sides, giving his hips a gentle squeeze when he reaches there. 

Eichi shivers at Wataru's hands on him, he felt so good,  _ too good _ for this to be a first date, which was ridiculous honestly. He needed to pull himself together. "If this is how much you tease me now I'm scared to actually start dating you," he says with a confident smirk despite how his heart was still pounding from this whole situation. 

“You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided you wanted me,” Wataru smirks and sits back up on the couch, getting up when Eichi moves off of him. Beckoning Eichi to follow him, he leads the way to the kitchen so he can prepare something for them to eat, after all he did promise to cook for him. “You’ve known me since high school, you really can’t act like you didn’t expect any of this from me,” he insists with a chuckle as he searches the cabinets and fridge to decide what to make, luckily Eichi isn’t difficult to please when it comes to food. 

Eichi hums and leans against the counter as he watches Wataru, he felt kind of useless just standing here, but was going to let Wataru serve him after his snarky comments. It only seemed fitting. "I did expect it, I just expected some romance and kindness since this is our first date," he laughs, though his cheeks flush with the thoughts that he associates with  _ romance _ .

“I’m making you dinner, is that not romantic enough for you?” Wataru smirks as the blush on Eichi’s cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed. It’s adorable seeing him get all flushed when he’s trying to be straightforward or confident, it’s not really a side of Eichi that many people get to see. “I think this is very kind and romantic from my side,” he insists, humming softly as he elegantly moves around the kitchen to gather everything he needs to start prepping dinner. 

"This moment is I'll give you that," Eichi smiles because seeing Wataru move so gracefully and sound so beautiful made him so happy. He was always gorgeous. "Can I help? I feel very useless just standing here," he finally asks now that Wataru at least had things out so he knew he could be of some use. 

“Sure I’ll show you what to do,” Wataru smiles at his offer. He’s aware that Eichi is used to having everything done for him so he has to be thorough with his instructions but the two end up having a pretty fun time cooking together. Once everything is ready, the two decide to take it to Wataru’s dining table. After all, it is a date so they might as well be somewhat proper. 

Eichi lets out a satisfied moan at the taste of his first bite, Wataru was a wonderful cook, though he did pride himself on helping to make it. "This is so good, thank you," he smiles over at him and even just sitting there eating, Wataru was perfect. It was too much honestly. 

“It’s my pleasure. But maybe next date I can take you out, that’s if I can get you away from work for long enough,” Wataru hums, watching Eichi with a smile. He was quite the sight, no doubt Eichi is absolutely gorgeous and he also has this childlike excitement over little things. It’s really a wonder how Wataru managed to drag this on as long as he did. Now he doesn’t want to waste anymore time than he already did and he’s happy that Eichi feels the same about this. “What do you say? If you’re willing to take a day off maybe I can plan an amazing date for us, not that this isn’t great.”

Eichi smiles at his suggestion, he never took days off of work but he figured maybe he could make that happen for a date. "Hmm, it would have to be very amazing if I'm taking time off of work," he grins then takes another bite. He definitely wanted another date but he couldn't seem too eager, especially after how long Wataru made him wait. "How would you make it worth my time?" 

“I guess you would just have to wait and see, hm?” Wataru smirks, knowing exactly what game Eichi was trying to play with him and he’s giving it right back. After all, it is his specialty but it’s rather entertaining seeing Eichi with this sort of confidence too. “You’ll just have to be patient, my dear, then it will be worth it.”

"Mmm well then, I won't try very hard to fit you in my busy schedule then," Eichi says simply and continues to eat. He was really busy, that wasn't a lie, he would have to rearrange things in order to take a day off. Though it wouldn't be much of a burden to himself if he did, but he wasn't going to let Wataru know that much. 

Wataru laughs at his comment as he gets up from his seat to put away his empty plate when he was done eating. “Very well then. I guess I’ll just patiently wait for the emperor to get back to me then,” he hums and wraps his arms around Eichi’s shoulders from behind when he returns. “It really would be your loss if you can’t make the time~” he says with a few kisses along Eichi’s neck, giving his earlobe a playful nip when he reaches there. 

Eichi can't help the soft moan that leaves him and it's just downright  _ embarrassing.  _ He shouldn't react so easily to Wataru's advances but it was hard not to, he's wanted this for a long time, and not to mention Wataru was  _ really good  _ at this. "Wataru-" he breathes and brings his hands up to grip his arms that were wrapped around him. He never got flustered around anyone except Wataru and it really wasn't fair.

Wataru can’t help but smirk at Eichi’s reaction, he loves how swayed he is and he knows he’s going to have a lot of fun with this. “But like you said, it really depends on whether you have time for me or not~ you are a busy busy man,” he teases, giving his lobe a gentle nip and pulls back with a grin. 

Eichi is torn between keeping up his front or just giving into Wataru, he felt so good and his voice sounded so ridiculously sexy in his ear like this it was making him lose his composure. "I-I'm sure I could make time for you if you really think you're worth that," he hums as he moves to get up so he can face him, which is really a bad idea with how good he looked, this was almost worse than his previous teasing. 

Wataru takes that opportunity and slips his arms around Eichi’s waist, pulling him in closer. Aside from wanting to tease him, he loves having Eichi close. With him trying so hard to stand his ground, Wataru finds him to be just irresistible right now. “I could definitely make it worth your time,” he insists, running one hand along Eichi’s back and plays with the end of his hair. Not being able to help it, he leans in, pressing a quick but sweet kiss to Eichi’s lips and then along his cheek. “I will be looking forward to it for sure.”

Eichi is just stunned, sure he was confident but this was entirely new ground and Wataru seemed to know exactly what he was doing, this was all far too intense for him. He wraps his arms around his waist and hugs him tight, hiding his face into his neck with a hum, "I will be too," he says softly and runs his hands along his back, keeping him close and trying his best to not get too overwhelmed by his emotions. 

“I promise you won’t regret taking time out of your insanely busy schedule,” Wataru teases with a wink and takes Eichi’s hands, pulling him towards the couch and onto his lap once he is seated. They’re both almost the same size, Wataru only having the slightest of height over Eichi but the blond feels small with the way he settles so comfortably on his lap and in his arms. He could definitely stay like this all day and while they have time he’s already dreading having to say goodbye later. “This feels really nice though. Better than any extravagant first date, hm?” 

Eichi nods with a smile and wraps his arms around his neck, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, "Yes, this is perfect. I don't know much about dates but this has been wonderful," he agrees with a laugh and trails his fingers along Wataru's jaw, just taking the time to appreciate him so close and intimate like this. 

Wataru smiles and closes his eyes, leaning into his touch. Eichi’s touch feels both gentle and familiar and while Wataru is better at containing his emotions, he’s sure enough feeling a lot of things right now. All that aside, he feels mostly at ease in his company and he’s not sure how he went on so long without it. “And we will have many more to come,” he promises, turning his head to kiss the palm of his hand. 

"I'm glad," Eichi says quietly with a blush, it was almost painful how romantic Wataru was, he was so good at making him flustered and it was an odd feeling for him. No one ever flustered him. "Why did you decide now was right?" he asks him curiously to take the attention off of himself. 

“I can’t really say I have a good answer to that,” Wataru admits with a chuckle. He couldn’t confidently say this was the right time, but he was tired of stringing this along and wanted more. “Maybe it was hearing my friends talk about their relationships and seeing how happy they are with their partners. It made me want that too. But of course I didn’t want that with just anyone,” he adds, smiling softly as he plays with the ends of Eichi’s hair. 

"So… you asked me out because of the oddballs?" Eichi asks with raised brows. He couldn't say he was surprised since he knew he was close with them, but it was very odd to think that Wataru would relate himself to that group's relationships, it was a strange feeling. He still wondered if they held bad feelings towards him but for now he didn't want to think of that. "How fascinating." 

“I suppose when you’re listening to your friends talk about their relationships and taking new steps in life, it makes you think and want that for yourself,” Wataru hums and gives Eichi’s cheek a gentle and playful pinch seeing the expression on his face. He knows what he’s thinking because of the topic regarding his friends, while most of them have moved past everything that happened in high school, it makes sense that he has his doubts on what they think about him. “It made me think about wanting to give us a chance. I do like you a lot.”

"And I like you too, so much," Eichi smiles and shifts so he can straddle his waist, which felt so bold but he'd be lying if he said all of this talk and attention wasn't getting him excited, which was  _ so embarrassing _ . But Wataru was a bold man and they weren't new to each other so he wasn't afraid to act on his instincts. "I'm so glad you finally came to your senses," he whispers and kisses him harder than he has, he felt so good and tasted even better. 

Wataru kisses him back with all he has, his hands wandering along Eichi’s back and sides before resting them on his waist to keep him close. Eichi feels far too good and it’s definitely like he knows what he’s doing. Wataru loves this confidence in him which makes him melt into him more. He takes it one step further, delicately licking along his bottom lip, just needing to taste him more. “Mhmm.. I’m really glad too,” he whispers against his lips, kissing him again with a soft moan. 

Eichi's heart races feeling Wataru's hands on him, his moan against his lips, everything that was this man was driving him insane and he almost hated how needy he felt. This was a first date, he really shouldn't be feeling so hot and bothered, but this was also Wataru and that was likely his intention. So he lets him lick into his mouth and gently bites his tongue when he does, earning himself another gasp that makes his body flourish with heat that was making him more anxious by the second. "Wataru-" he breathes against his lips as he presses his body tighter against his. 

It takes every bit of strength in Wataru to break the kiss, his cheeks flushed red as he gazes up at Eichi while trying to catch his breath. He doesn’t want to take things too far just yet, he doesn’t want to stop either and already misses the feeling of Eichi’s lips against his. He keeps one hand against his lower back, keeping Eichi close to him, needing to feel him one way or another. “How did I go two years without this?” Wataru breathes out, chuckling softly as he brushes aside Eichi’s hair. 

"I don't know," Eichi breathes and his chest hurts a bit but he ignores it, he needs this moment with Wataru more than anything. "I've needed you so bad," he admits as he dips his head to kiss along Wataru's neck, running one of his hands along his chest as he did, he felt so good even over his shirt which was overwhelming. 

“So have I,” Wataru admits with a soft moan and tilts his head slightly to give him more room. Eichi’s soft and gentle with his touches, and just this alone is enough to drive Wataru crazy. For once he feels at a loss for words and can only manage to breathe out Eichi’s name as he runs his fingers through his hair, giving it a gentle tug as he kisses at his neck. He doesn’t want to push him too much, but he desperately needs this too. “You’re going to make me want to keep you here forever at this rate..”

"Then keep me here," Eichi gasps against his neck, the feeling of Wataru's fingers in his hair making him feel even more desperate, his heart was pounding and he definitely didn't want to leave, he never wanted this to end. "I can go in later to work tomorrow, if you mean your words I can stay," he adds as he meets his eyes, biting his own lip when he sees the sight of Wataru's gaze on him, it was all but scalding. 

As if Wataru even stands a chance with the way Eichi looks at him, he can't say no even if he wants to, not that he wants to anyways. His fingers leave his hair and delicately brush against Eichi’s cheek, feeling how soft and soothing his skin is under his touch. “I most certainly meant my words. I would love it if you stayed over,” he insists and leans up to press a quick but sweet kiss to his lips, his heart flutters at every bit of contact between them. “I can get you to work tomorrow, I just don’t want you to leave.”

"I won't, I don't want to leave," Eichi breathes and reaches a hand behind Wataru's head to pull his hair loose, tossing the hair tie aside, then runs his fingers through his hair. It was so long and smooth, he looked so gorgeous like this and he was becoming obsessed with this romanticism between them already. He dares to grind his hips down against Wataru's and the moan that leaves him is embarrassing but he couldn't help it, that felt far too good. 

“I’m not going to be able to hold back if you keep this up,” Wataru warns, a soft moan leaving him from Eichi’s actions and he can hardly hold back as he reciprocates his actions. His grip tightens around his waist, pressing Eichi close to him as he buries his face in the crook of his neck, kissing along his skin and taking in his scent. He finds refraining himself to be a challenge with how bad he wants Eichi, with how bad he  _ needs _ him. The one thing that’s keeping him together is not wanting to push Eichi too far but he feels far too amazing. “You’re making it impossible for me to resist.”

"Then don't resist, Wataru please," Eichi moans, he wasn't good at taking no for an answer, especially right now with how tight his pants were and how his dreams of finally being with Wataru were so close to coming true. "Just, this is enough, please," he says softly as he grinds himself down again which leaves him choking on a breath, his heart beginning to race and he didn't care if any of this would leave him in a coughing fit. All that mattered was Wataru. 

Wataru tries to gather himself enough to think clearly, it’s nearly impossible with the way Eichi moans in his ear and grinds against him. As amazing as it feels, as much as he just wants to take him right here and now, he doesn’t want to push Eichi too much either. “Just don’t push yourself,” Wataru whispers softly, his hand in Eichi’s hair, his lips against his jaw and cheek. He doesn’t want to kill the mood either with his concerns and there’s sure as hell a lot going on in his mind right now as well. For sure he’s finding it difficult to resist as well with how bad he wants him. 

"I know, I won't," Eichi promises and kisses his lips harder than he has, just needing to feel him more, his heart pounding even faster. This was all just surreal to him, he didn't expect this day to have a date with Wataru, let alone ending it with grinding on his lap like he was a teenager. But he couldn't help himself, this was so euphoric and he needed  _ more _ . "I-We can stop," he stutters out, he didn't want that but he needed to know what Wataru wanted, he mattered throughout this too. 

Wataru doesn’t want to stop either, his only concern is Eichi pushing himself too much. After all, Eichi’s health comes first before anything and he knows how hard he has been working recently as well. It pains him when Eichi stops, he doesn’t want to stop and it’s almost painful how he’s craving the contact. “I want you. I want you so bad,” Wataru whispers against his lips, keeping their bodies close against each other, he can’t bring himself to let go. “I only want to make sure you’re alright, believe me, there’s nothing else stopping me right now.”

"I promise I'm okay," Eichi insists and shifts off Wataru's lap so he can unbutton his jeans and yank them off, followed by quickly taking his own off too. He's back on his lap within a second and just feeling him closer without such tight of pants was heavenly, this was definitely worth any sort of exhaustion he would endure later. "Please, just this is enough," he pants as he grinds himself against Wataru's length which felt so incredible, better than anything he had felt. 

“Eichi..” Wataru moans out, his hands gripping Eichi’s hips as he grinds his hips up against his. Despite teasing Eichi so much all evening and not to mention all the other days, he finds himself at a loss for words, being so lost in this perfect man. He can’t say he’s surprised by the turn of events, there has always been something between the two, call it tension, but now there’s nothing holding them back. “God, you’re incredible,” he whispers, pulling him back in for a kiss because he needs to feel him in more than one way. His hand in Eichi’s hair, the other wrapped securely around his waist as he kisses him with everything he has, licking into his mouth and biting at his bottom lip whenever he gets the chance. Their movements are just messy and desperate and it’s driving him crazy but never has he felt so amazing. 

It's almost humiliating how close he is just from this bit of friction but he couldn't help it, there was no way he was going to be able to stop himself from cumming early, especially with how Wataru was pressing him so close and kissing him so expertly. He hated to admit how inexperienced he was but now he was obviously going to know. "I-I'm gonna-" he gasps and hides his race into Wataru's neck, gripping him tight as he continues to grind against him just right, his body burning and twitching with every movement. 

“Me too..” Wataru gasps out, keeping Eichi close as he moves his hips to meet his. They haven’t done much besides making out and grinding against each other, but with how they’ve both been feeling deprived of each other until now, this is enough to make Wataru lose it. He takes the opportunity and flips Eichi onto his back on the couch before taking his place on top of him, not being able to help himself. He can feel a tightening in his gut, knowing he’s not going to last too long, his hands gripping his hips tight as he reciprocates his movements, just desperate for relief. Running one hand up along Eichi’s waist, he pushes the collar of his shirt aside, kissing wherever he can, his neck, his shoulders, even sucking a deep bruise into his shoulder where he’s sure he can easily cover up.

Eichi didn't even stand a chance under Wataru, as soon as his back hit the couch he could feel his gut tighten up, his eyes burn as he wraps his arms tight around his back. "W-Wataru~" he gasps out as he feels himself let go, every bit in him exploding with a sharp moan as he arches his back, his body twitching and gasps leaving him continuously as he lets himself feel everything Wataru has to give him. This was explosive and so good, he had never felt like this before and especially from such little stimulation, he would be embarrassed if he was with anyone but Wataru. 

The way Eichi reacts to him, hearing his adorable noises and seeing his adorable expressions have Wataru inching closer and closer. He can feel his entire body burning and aching to let go, feeling so hot and heavy that he can barely keep himself up. “Ah-  _ Fuck,  _ Eichi-” It’s the way Eichi gasps out and the way his body responds to his actions that send him off the edge, biting down on Eichi’s shoulder probably a little too rough as he lets himself go, pleasure and relief coursing through his veins. He gradually slows down as he comes down from his high, keeping himself propped up on his forearms, not wanting to put his weight on Eichi. It takes a moment for Wataru to calm down and his attention is back on Eichi when he manages to compose himself the best he can in this state. “How was that? H-How are you?” he breathes out with an apologetic kiss to his shoulder which is pretty marked up, though he’s really quite the sight.

Eichi just takes a second to try and breathe, his chest burning from exertion and his body weak. He looks up at Wataru and the sight is so beautiful it makes his breath catch, but he manages a nod to his question and he feels so drained. "I'm fine, I-I needed that," he admits with a blush and now he just felt really gross with his underwear being sticky and soiled. 

“Seems like I needed that as well,” Wataru admits, peppering featherlight kisses along Eichi’s jaw and cheeks. He pushes himself to sit up and pulls Eichi onto his lap. As gross as he feels as well and knows he should probably clean them up, he just needs a moment. “You’re amazing.”

"So are you," Eichi smiles and kisses his lips, his heart still racing and now that he was upright his chest hurt more, which led him to a bit of a coughing fit though he was able to get it under control thankfully. "You really wore me out… guess I need to work up my stamina huh?" he says with a laugh and a blush to his cheeks. 

“We have plenty of time to work on that,” Wataru chuckles softly, running his hand along Eichi’s back as he calms down from his coughing fit. He does feel bad for wearing him out like this despite Eichi wanting this, but now he will gladly take care of him. “Let’s get cleaned up and in bed,” he doesn’t mind carrying Eichi to the bathroom and helping him clean up despite Eichi insisting he’s fine to do so. He doesn’t take too long as even he’s just dying to get into bed. So he gets them cleaned off, changed out of their dirty clothes and braids his own hair before the two find themselves comfortable in his bed. This wasn’t exactly how he had imagined their first date, but he’s not complaining. He liked Eichi for a while despite being the one to drag this along, but he’s glad Eichi didn’t give up and now he has him in his bed, snuggled up to his side and he wonders how he managed to go so long without this. He’s dreading the morning already when Eichi has to leave for work, but maybe he can convince him to stay a bit longer, though for now he appreciates this time they have.


	26. Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knights get together for a sleepover and torment Izumi

Arashi arrives at Tsukasa's first, well aside from Leo, but Leo all but lived there when Tsukasa's family wasn't home. She knocks on the door and excitedly waits for it to open, and beams when she's met with Leo who whips the door open with a grin. "Hello~!" 

"Has anyone told you how breathtaking you look today? You're so gorgeous!" Leo grins and pulls her in tight, squeezing her around her waist as she giggles then let's her go so she can come in. "How are ya? I haven't seen you in awhile, I thought you got abducted or even interrogated by the aliens… that didn't happen right?" 

"Of course not! I've just been busy, school is a lot," she smiles and sets her bag aside then kicks off her shoes. "Thank you though, Mika tells me every day how beautiful I am but I always~ appreciate hearing it from you," she winks at Leo who just grins even more, he really could be adorable when he wanted to be. 

“Come on then! Sena said he’s on his way, he just needs to pick Ritsu up!” Leo explains and pulls Arashi along to the living room where Tsukasa was setting out snacks for the evening. Leo was particularly excited that everyone finally has some time off to get together so he suggested that they have a sleepover. Tsukasa was more than happy to host since his family home is pretty massive and the living room is perfect to accommodate the five of them, and with his parents being away for some business it was perfect. 

Tsukasa looks up when he hears the two and lights up seeing Arashi. He hasn’t seen her in forever as well now that she graduated and is attending college. “Narukami-senpai!” He beams and happily accepts the hug when she throws her arms around him, he got used to her clingy and affectionate nature over the years and he doesn’t at all mind it now. He grew accustomed to it especially with dating Leo who’s just as clingy, probably even more. 

"Hello! I missed you so much~" Arashi chimes as she squeezes his waist tight before looking around. "Can I help with anything? I love setting up, is there anything I can make?" she asks excitedly with a few claps of her hands. 

"I think we're good, Leo-san and I set up cots and stuff already… and I think we will just order some food later so we're fine," Tsukasa reassures her with a smile.

“Now we’re just waiting on Sena and Ritsu, but other than that I think we’re all set!” Leo beams, throwing his arms around Tsukasa in excitement. He’s always caught in a string of deadlines with work, and as much he loves composing it can be really tiring so he really needs this evening with his boyfriend and friends. He’s just about to get his phone to spam Izumi with texts, scolding him to hurry up when the doorbell rings again and he knows it’s him. “I’ll get it!” he says, running off and Tsukasa and Arashi can’t help but giggle at his excitement. “Finally you’re here! We’ve been waiting for you two forever!’ Leo whines as he opens the door to let Izumi and Ritsu in.

Izumi sighs, though he can’t help but laugh at the pouty look on Leo’s face. He’s the oldest from them all but very much a child. “I told you, I had work first and then I needed to get Kuma-kun from his place,” he reminds him, giving him a flick on his forehead.

"Hi Tsukippi~," Ritsu chimes as he drapes himself around his shoulders, giving him a tight squeeze. "I'm sleepy, I may have given Secchan a hard time," he yawns and keeps himself leaned against Leo with a tired grin. 

"Yeah, I had to drag him out of the house. I told him to be ready for exactly 5 and apparently that was too taxing," Izumi frowns and moves his way into the house after kicking off his shoes. Ritsu was such a handful but at least they made it and now he can relax since he's in Leo's hands. 

Leo laughs and pats Ritsu’s back, it’s really not a surprise that he gave Izumi a hard time getting here. It’s expected of Ritsu. “You knew what you were getting yourself into when you offered to pick Ritsu up,” he hums, walking towards the living room which is a bit of a challenge with Ritsu clinging onto him still. He doesn’t mind it though, they’re all pretty used to Ritsu not wanting to do even an ounce of work and relying on others. “Ritsu~ you’re kinda heavy you big baby,” he laughs but manages to get to the living room where Ritsu immediately flops down on the couch. 

"I would have volunteered to pick him up! I love taking care of our baby," Arashi laughs and moves to sit on the couch, shifting Ritsu so he can lay his head in her lap which makes him all but purr. "It's okay, have a good nap~" 

"Then you should have, the only reason we made it here was because Isara carried him out to my car," Izumi smirks as he takes a spot on the ground on one of the cots. "How are you Naru-kun? It's been a bit," he asks her with a smile. 

“I’ve been well! I’ve been keeping up with your shoots, you’re really killing it! Though it’s no surprise with your looks~” Arashi winks, giggling at the faint blush on Izumi’s cheeks from her compliment. They both have been in this line of work together for years, she loves seeing how far Izumi has come which makes her so proud. “How have you been? How’s Makoto-chan?” She asks with a grin, they’re all curious to know how things are going between the two though they assume things are well between them from their multiple dates. 

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! Did ya get laid yet?!” Leo grins and drapes himself around Izumi’s shoulders and Tsukasa can only shake his head at his boyfriend’s inappropriate question. 

"Please shut up," Izumi insists as he runs a hand through his hair. "We're doing really well, I should be seeing him tomorrow," he says with a smile as he looks to Arashi who was all but bouncing in her spot, if it weren't for Ritsu holding her down. "But no _ ,  _ we haven't gone that far… I don't want to rush things," he adds with blush. He would only ever let his guard down around his unit, as annoying as they were he knew he could trust them, he was always able to do so. 

“I’m glad things are going well for you. I told you, you had nothing to worry about,” Tsukasa says with a smile, taking a seat on the other couch which Leo takes the chance to flop onto his lap. 

“Well yeah! Because Sena isn’t being scary and creepy anymore!” Leo hums, smiling when he feels his boyfriend playing with his hair. “I just hope he doesn’t lose his shit and goes back to all that. That would definitely scare his Yuu-kun away,” he snickers, clearly just messing around but that comment earns him yet another disapproving look from his boyfriend. “I’m kidding! Okay okay I’m sorry~”

Arashi laughs at the sight, she really missed these silly boys a lot. This was normal banter between the group, with Leo making some sort of absurd comment towards one of them and Tsukasa telling him to behave himself. “You have him wrapped around your finger, Tsukasa-chan. Nice to see he behaves for someone.” 

Tsukasa laughs and looks down at Leo who looked really cute in his lap, he couldn't even deny that, "I suppose so, he just needs someone to keep him on the right track," he smiles and continues to play with his hair. "I also don't put up with his antics, he knows better," he adds with a grin that Leo returns with a wink. 

"Yeah, if I pull anything on you you just punish me," he says and that makes Tsukasa blush, it's satisfying for Leo to see him blush like that but he knew he was pushing his limit. Which is proven and Tsukasa shoves him off his lap with a huff. 

“Ouch! That was mean, Suo~” Leo whines as he rolls off the couch though Tsukasa didn’t even shove him that hard. He’s just far too dramatic so no one really pays much mind to his whining, it’s all just routine at this point. “You’ve gotten meaner, what happened to my sweet boyfriend?”

“Anyone is bound to lose it after spending so much time around you. I’m surprised Kasa-kun stuck around this long,” Izumi snickers, just to get back at Leo for his previous comments about his relationship. But Tsukasa’s patience with Leo is admirable which even Leo can’t deny. He’s high maintenance for sure, but he’s just as kind and loving. “But how’s everyone else? Anything new happening?” he asks, pushing Leo to sit up when he goes over to him. It’s almost an instinct of him to care for Leo, making sure he stays in line, or at least try to.

"Maa-kun wants my babies~" Ritsu chimes in with a yawn from Arashi’s lap, though his eyes were still closed as he spoke. "He wants to get married and have my babies, we talked about it," he explains with a grin and Arashi just freezes her actions of playing with his hair. It wasn't uncommon for Ritsu so just speak so bluntly and say  _ such things _ , but this was definitely something different. 

The others are stunned as well, they’re used to hearing Ritsu talk about wanting all these things with Mao since high school, frankly even before they started dating Ritsu was very open about his intentions with Mao. Now it sounds like Mao is just as serious as Ritsu, which is wonderful to hear but Ritsu does have the habit of exaggerating his words as well. 

“Really? He said that?” Izumi asks, his attention now on Ritsu because now he’s curious to know more about what is happening with his friend’s relationship. “So you guys are thinking about marriage?”

"Some day, Maa-kun says I need to grow up a little bit before we can have babies, but he wants to marry me," Ritsu grins and opens his eyes just to give Izumi a wink. "I always knew he would marry me, it was just a matter of time." 

"Did you ask him yet? Are you engaged then?" Tsukasa asks with wide eyes, he figured Ritsu would have told them about this when it happened but this was so surprising, it would be very unlike Ritsu to keep secrets for a while. 

“Well no… I haven’t officially asked him, we aren’t engaged. It just came up in conversation a few days ago and I asked him if he can see us getting married,” Ritsu explains with a yawn as he shifts comfortably on Arashi’s lap so he can face the others. Talking about Mao is enough motivation to keep him awake, he loves being able to share these things with his friends as well. “He said he can see it for us and wants to marry me.”

Leo isn’t at all surprised hearing that, if anything he’s more surprised that Ritsu hasn’t officially proposed to Mao yet with how devoted he is to him. “That’s still great news! But I agree with Mao about the baby thing. I don't think he needs to be raising two babies,” he laughs, winking at Ritsu when he pouts at his comment. “I’m surprised you haven’t eloped or anything.” 

"Yeah, I'm surprised too, you two have always been meant to be," Arashi hums and pulls her knees up to her chest to get comfier now that Ritsu was off of her. 

"Maybe we will, I don't know what Maa-kun wants, I feel like he will want at least some sort of a wedding," Ritsu shrugs with a smile as he talks about his husband to be, it made him so happy to talk about him. "I don't care what we do as long as he ends up mine, and then we can have babies" 

“Which he will, he must love you a lot if he tolerated you this long and still wants to marry you,” Izumi smirks lightheartedly but he’s really happy for Ritsu. All he ever did and still does is talk about how much he loves Mao so he would be really happy for them if they tied the knot. While they’re both still pretty young too, that doesn’t seem to matter with how long they’ve known and loved each other as well. “But I would take what he said seriously and smarten up before you start a family. That is a crazy amount of responsibility.”

"I already told him it would work well because he can take the day shift and I'll take the night one," Ritsu reasons with a shrug as he stretches out his back, making it pop which was a relief. 

"Ritsu-chan, I hardly think that's fair. Babies are a lot of work at any hour but especially during waking hours," Arashi frowns at him and gives him a pat on the knee. "Poor Mao-chan deserves much better, please smarten up for him like Izumi-chan said." 

“She’s right… you don’t want to leave him with all the responsibility. He’s going to need you,” Tsukasa adds with a sigh, now even he’s a bit concerned about whether Ritsu is even ready for this sort of commitment. Luckily they aren’t rushing into this and there’s plenty of time before the couple take this step in their relationship, so they hope. But Ritsu is always quick to step up whenever Mao or anyone he cares about needs him too, so they all have hope that he will drop this silly suggestion of his and actually put in the full effort when the time comes. 

“Guys~ Like Ritsu said, there’s still plenty of time before all that happens! Ritsu’s a smart boy, they’ll be fine!” Leo chimes in. He had a lot of faith in Ritsu despite what they were hearing. He knows that Ritsu can and will smarten up especially for Mao. 

"Thanks Tsukippi~ maybe I'll name our first born after you since you're so nice to me," Ritsu grins and shifts to sit on the ground, his back against the couch. He wanted a family with Mao, he has for years but of course he would have to be patient, and also learn what it takes to be a parent. "And Nacchan can be our babysitter~" he winks up at her and the way she lights up at that makes him chuckle. 

“Oh, Mika-chan and I would happily babysit for you two!” Arashi beams as if she wasn’t just skeptical about whether Ritsu should even be thinking about this. But now that he offered her the position of their babysitter she’s already excited. “Is it bad that I really hope you get married and have babies soon? Now you have me all excited too, Ritsu-chan,” she says with a giggle, clearly just messing around but it’s a nice thought. 

Tsukasa can’t help but laugh at the change in Arashi’s mood, the younger shaking his head at his friends. “Narukami-senpai, please don’t encourage him.”

"As much as I would love to make your dreams come true I know Maa-kun would never let it happen," Ritsu grins and he just loved how happy she looked, she really was so gorgeous and seeing her happy made him happy too. 

"Seriously, the world doesn't need another Sakuma anytime soon," Izumi says with a smirk as he readjusts to lay on his side on one of the cots, propping himself up on his arm. 

“I really wanted a baby named after me though~” Leo pouts and climbs back up on the couch so he can lay comfortably across Tsukasa’s lap. He always needs some sort of contact and Tsukasa was always so comforting to snuggle up to. 

Tsukasa rolls his eyes but laughs at Leo’s ridiculous comment, it’s kind of funny seeing Arashi and Leo get excited over the topic of Ritsu starting a family in the future. “You too, don’t encourage him. I don’t think his boyfriend will appreciate it very much,” he insists with a snicker but smiles fondly at Leo who looks so cute on his lap. He could just melt at the way Leo smiles and closes his eyes from his gentle touch as he plays with his hair. “I think that’s enough baby talk for now.”

"Then can we order food? I'm starving~" Ritsu groans and Arashi nods in agreement, by this point they were all starving so good definitely seemed like the best idea. They order 3 large pizzas, Leo insisting that they need a lot because of his appetite alone, and when they arrive they settle on the ground on their laid out cots. 

"Thanks for buying Kasa-kun, I appreciate it," Izumi smiles as he grabs a slice. Tsukasa just waves his hand with a smile back, letting him know it was no big deal. This was his house after all so of course he would pay, that only seemed fair. 

“I’m glad everyone could make the time for this, we don’t get to do this enough,” Tsukasa says with a smile. It makes him really happy that they were able to find the time to get together which they don’t have the luxury of anymore with everything going on in their lives. Even Tsukasa finds making time to be a challenge, between being in his senior year of high school and other responsibilities. They always treasure the times they do get to spend with each other, like right now. “It really makes me miss when we were all at school together. Even if it was for Knights rehearsal, we used to hang out almost every day. I really miss that,” he admits with a soft blush. These four were his first real friends, he knew he wasn’t the most approachable person and wasn’t so great at making friends. He cherished them all more than anything. 

"I miss it too, we had so much fun," Arashi agrees with a smile to Tsukasa, seeing his blush on his cheeks looked so soft and adorable. "I even miss having to go drag Ritsu-chan to practice when we would find him passed out in the grass," she giggles and takes a bite of her slice. 

"Yeah, we would have to search everywhere for you and then carry you too, you need to appreciate us more," Izumi smirks and though Ritsu was annoying, he missed those days too. 

Ritsu pouts at the two teaming up against him, but they weren’t wrong. It wasn’t unusual for them to find him passed out somewhere on the school grounds from exhaustion. He was grateful for friends for putting up with him, he knows he’s a lot of work. “Hey, I wasn’t the only one you guys needed to drag around~” he insists with a pout. “Suuchan was always running late because  _ our dear Ousama  _ would simply just decide that he doesn’t want to show up.”

They can’t deny that Ritsu is right. Leo kept every one of them on their toes with his childish and eccentric behavior. But those times were missed, while it was a pain keeping up with both Ritsu and Leo, it was kind of fun too. “If it makes you feel better I still have to run around after him,” Tsukasa laughs, giving his boyfriend a gentle nudge. “Luckily I have a key to his apartment so I can pop in.” 

"Yes, you've taken on our role, we're proud of you," Izumi chuckles and shakes his head, he really did pity Tsukasa a bit, having to deal with Leo on his own has to be exhausting. "And I know you're still awful with locking yourself up in writing tangents, you really need to fix that." 

"I get inspired and have to make something perfect! It's just how I work!" Leo defends around a bite, "That's why Kasa has a key, he can check on me. It works out well!" he insists without realizing that his tactics were still an issue, he saw it as work, simply doing his job. 

Tsukasa just shakes his head at Leo’s reasoning. While Leo doesn’t see it as a big deal, it’s worrying for him and their friends when they don’t hear from Leo for a few days. Having a key to his apartment is a lifesaver since Tsukasa can just go check in on him if he has any concerns, but it’s still just as worrying. “It’ll work out better if you tell us what’s going on so we know,” he insists with a sigh. He knows Leo’s work is important to him and he’s proud of how far he has come. What he isn’t so fond of is how he lets it consume him and he completely forgets about his surroundings. 

“I know I know,” Leo sighs and grabs another slice for himself when he’s done with his first. He doesn’t see it as much of an issue, but he doesn’t like making his friends or boyfriend worry. He knows he has done quite enough of that and put them all through a lot. “That’s why you should move in with me soon~ then I’ll be more motivated to do better~” 

"Move in? Have you two talked about that?" Arashi asks with surprised eyes, today was apparently just full of thrilling gossip among her friends and she was living for it. 

"We um, discussed it a few days ago," Tsukasa explains with a deep blush and gives Leo a gentle hit to the back of his head for having to bring that up. He didn't mind sharing details with their group, but this was still very new to them and he wasn't sure if he was ready to share yet, but he didn't really have a choice now. "I brought up the idea of moving in together in the future, once I have graduated, so it's not set in stone yet." 

“So you’re still thinking about it?” Izumi asks curiously, he can tell by Tsukasa’s reaction that this isn’t something he wanted to bring up just yet but of course nothing stays within Leo. “I think it’s a great step for you two and I’m not just saying that because someone will always be with this idiot,” he adds with a snicker to which Leo sticks his tongue out at. He would be really happy for his friends, especially Leo who had endured so much over the last few years and he deserves every bit of happiness. Tsukasa makes him happy and takes good care of him too, anyone can see that. 

"I agree! The only problem is Suo's parents, I don't know how they're gonna feel about their heir moving in with a hoodlum like me," Leo laughs and gives Tsukasa a wink when he looks over at him with a shake of his head. 

"I already told you… it’s not that they don’t like you, I know they do… it just may take a little bit of getting used to for them," Tsukasa tries to assure him but even he knew it was a longshot for his parents to be so accepting. 

“I think you two will be fine when the time comes.. Tsukippi is a bit much but he also has a lot of likeable qualities,” Ritsu adds with a hum. They all know that convincing Tsukasa’s parents over this won’t be easy, but he did have high hopes because of the kind of person that Leo is. “You’re no freeloader, you have a stable job that pays you really well too… these would be any parents' concerns so you’re fine in that aspect.”

Izumi nods in agreement, grabbing a bottle of water for himself. “Kuma-kun is right, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m sure your parents will eventually ease into it.”

"I hope so, I would really like to live with Leo-san after school, both for his sanity and my own," Tsukasa admits with a blush and smiles when Leo leans over to give him a soft kiss to his cheek. He didn't like displaying their affections in front of others, but with their unit he was okay with it, he was comfortable with them.

"You two are so cute~! You know when you do move Mika and I will be there to help you move, no problem at all," Arashi offers with a warm smile and stretches her legs out to stretch them with a sigh. 

Their friends were always so supportive of them which they greatly appreciated. From when they came clean about their relationship up to now, and they couldn’t be more grateful for such a wonderful and supportive group of friends. “Thank you, Narukami-senpai.. There’s still a lot of time until then, I guess we’ll see how it goes.”

“And Secchan will help too when you move,” Ritsu chimes in with a grin. The sun was down and he got some food in his system which means he was fully awake now and can properly enjoy conversation with his friends. Meaning, he can properly get a kick out of bugging them and hopefully get some more juicy gossip.

“How kind of you to volunteer my help. We all will help them move when that happens. You as well, Kuma-kun,” Izumi hums and leans back against the couch with a satisfied hum once he’s full. “So it seems like a lot is happening in everyone’s life… What about you, Naru-kun? What’s going on with you?” he asks since Arashi hasn’t spoken much, though he can see she’s really enjoying hearing about what’s happening with everyone else. 

"Ummm, not much honestly," Arashi shrugs and reaches up to start pulling her hair up so she can tie it. "We've both been so busy with school. We've both been getting ready for midterms so all we do is study," she adds with a laugh as she secured the ponytail with the tie she had on her wrist. "Oh! We did go on a double date last week with Nazuna-chan! He's dating Kiryu-senpai now, did you all know that?" she asks curiously since even she didn't know about it. 

“Oh, I did hear that actually from Hajime! He told me a few days ago at school.” Tsukasa hums as he subconsciously leans back against Leo when his boyfriend wraps his arms around him. He did get closer to Hajime and a few others in his year and he finds he really does like having friends. “He said they haven’t been together long but I hear they’re official… that’s good for them,” he adds, trying not to laugh at Ritsu’s whining about why Hajime didn’t tell him this piece of juicy gossip.

"They seem really happy together! I loved going out with them," Arashi smiles and watches Tsukasa with Leo and the sight makes her happy, they were also a very perfect couple. "So we went on a double date and then the festival was happening so we decided to stick around for that, which was really fun! But! Guess who we ran into?! Another one of the rabbits, Tomoya-chan was with Hokuto-chan!" 

"Really? I didn't hear about that," Tsukasa comments with wide eyes, though he was friends with most of his year now, this must have been something that they kept quiet. "Were they together?" he asks curiously. 

“It seems they were! They even left together so it makes me wonder if something is going on between them~” Arashi hums in thought. Unfortunately she doesn’t know Tomoya or Hokuto too well to make assumptions, but based off what she saw the previous week and how the two were around each other, she has her suspicions which are usually right on matters like this one. 

“I haven’t heard anything from Maakun so I’m not sure if he knows anything,” Ritsu says as he drapes himself around Izumi’s shoulder much to his friend’s protesting. “I know that the kid has a crush on Maakun’s friend, Haakun told me about it~ good for him if he managed to get a date,” he considers asking Hajime whenever he sees him next, they usually meet up with Eichi once every couple of weeks just to catch up. It’s an unlikely friendship that stuck since high school, but he genuinely enjoys their company. He’s especially excited now hoping to get some interesting details on the other rabbit and his boyfriend’s close friend. “A lot has been happening, hm? Some of our friends are getting into new relationships and Anija’s engaged now too.” 

"It's so amazing isn't it?" Arashi smiles and grabs a blanket to wrap around her waist to get comfy. "I'm so happy for everyone, they all deserve this happiness," she adds with a content sigh. It was such a good feeling seeing her friends do so well, it made her feel so warm and happy. 

"Yeah, even Secchan's dreams are coming true," Ritsu grins as he gives his shoulders a squeeze from where he was hanging off of him, and he knows he deserves the shove he gets from his comment. 

“Aw, come on Sena. He meant that in the nicest way,” Leo snickers, watching Ritsu roll onto his back. It’s funny seeing how annoyed and flustered Izumi gets at any comment regarding his new relationship. He and the others are glad for him, they know how much Izumi likes Makoto and how long he has liked him. But, they also knew this was never going to go anywhere unless Izumi smartened up, which he did and it’s nice seeing him happy with things. “We’re all really happy for you. I always knew you’d smarten up! You’re stupid sometimes but you’re also really kind and wonderful so I knew he would give you a chance!” he insists with a grin, not paying any mind to the scoff he gets from Izumi in return as he nuzzles Tsukasa’s shoulder who doesn’t protest. 

Tsukasa just laughs at his boyfriend’s poor choice of words, reaching back to brush his hair back when he nuzzles his shoulder. “We’re all really happy for you,” he says, smiling at Izumi. 

"Well thanks," Izumi says with a subtle blush to his cheeks. He knew Leo had his best intentions in mind but at least Tsukasa was nicer with his words, which he appreciated. 

"Hmm, I don't know about you all but I'm going to get comfy," Arashi declares as she gets up from her spot. "I brought face masks, I'm sure Izumi-chan for sure will do one with me," he winks at him and he all but lights up at the mention of self care. "I'm gonna get changed and then I say we get cute hmm?" 

The others decide to get comfortable as well and get changed into something more suited for bed. It’s no surprise that Arashi did bring quite a few skin care products with her which of course Izumi greatly appreciated, that's one thing these two can always agree on as self care is extremely important to them both. Ritsu goes along with them as well when Arashi asks if he wants to do one with them as well; who is he to say no to getting spoiled and having to do minimal work himself? Arashi is more than happy to spoil him as well. 

“We’ll send you back home looking all nice and pretty tomorrow,” Arashi giggles, using a headband to keep Ritsu’s hair back and he already looks comfy enough to fall asleep as she gets to his skin. 

"Mmm, that would be nice," Ritsu hums as he closes his eyes to let Arashi do as she pleased. "Maybe if I show I'm taking care of myself Maa-kun will think I'm responsible," he thinks aloud. He really did want to be better for Mao, especially with the discussion of marriage on the table, so really if he could do anything to improve himself he would. 

"I don't think that's going to be enough, considering Naru-kun is doing all the work," Izumi comments as he focuses on applying his facemask evenly, this took precision and it needed to be done perfectly. 

Arashi can’t help but giggle, she finds it sweet that Ritsu is still thinking of ways he can better himself. While he still has a lot of work to do and a lot to prove, he’s trying and that’s really what matters. “It’s definitely a good start but you’ll have to keep it up,” she hums and starts applying the facemask, she’s always gentle with her touch and takes her time with these things especially if it’s for one of her friends. “But Izumi-chan makes a good point too, you’ll have to prove it in other ways that you’re more responsible now.”

"Can't you cook? Why don't you start making more meals? I'm sure that would be a good start, considering how much Isara does for you and how busy he is," Izumi suggests as he finishes with his facemask and starts washing the remainder off his hands. "You just need to think about what he would appreciate." 

“Maa-kun has been really busy these days and sometimes comes home late so I’ve been doing most of the cooking,” Ritsu hums and opens his eyes when Arashi is done with his facemask. He sees how tired Mao gets, while his boyfriend never complains about it, he doesn’t want him pushing himself. “He’s really great at taking care of others, but he sucks at taking care of himself. So I try to help him wherever I can so he doesn’t work himself sick.” 

"Well that's a good start! That's definitely much more effort than you had a few years ago!" Arashi smiles and starts to apply her own facemask now that Ritsu was taken care of. "I think that's really sweet though, you're very good to him aren't you? I know he will say yes to you," she adds confidently and she can see Ritsu's smile in the mirror's reflection which is so sweet to see. 

Ritsu hopes that he’s doing well enough to be the person Mao deserves. He knows he can be a bit much so he doesn’t want Mao to have any regrets. Arashi’s words mean a lot to him, it makes him happy that his friend has faith in him which is really all he needs to hear to keep himself motivated. “Thanks… Maa-kun is the best and he deserves the best too.”

"And I know you will give him the best," Arashi insists and she rinses her hands clean then looks at Ritsu. "You're a very good man with a big heart, Mao-chan knows that too," she smiles and takes Ritsu's hand, "Now let's go make sure that Leo-kun and Tsukasa-chan are behaving hmm?" 

"Yeah, if we leave them alone for too long who knows what they'll get up to," Ritsu grins and follows along behind her with Izumi. He was so thankful for his friends, they gave him confidence and reassurance when he needed it and he was so grateful for that. 

When they return to the living room, they find just Tsukasa on one of the cots scrolling through his phone. “Hm? Where did the idiot go?” Izumi asks when he sees Leo isn’t with him. His mind immediately goes to worrying over the possibility of Leo causing trouble or going as far as writing on the walls somewhere. Upsetting Tsukasa’s parents is something they don’t need right now so he does worry about Leo’s whereabouts. “I really hope he isn’t causing trouble-”

“Here I am!” Leo jumps out from behind the couch when Izumi walks by, throwing his arms around him and the little shriek that leaves Izumi is priceless. “That’s what you get for saying mean things about me, asshole,” Leo snickers, squeezing Izumi tight so he can’t hit him for that.

"That's literally why I'm mean to you!" Izumi yells and shoves him off which just makes Tsukasa laugh, he was so used to Leo's antics all he could do was sit there and watch. "And watch out for my facemask! If you get your gross hands in it I'll kill you." 

"Ouch, you're not nice to me!" Leo pouts and looks to Tsukasa for sympathy who just shrugs, there was really nothing he could do to help him. "At least our dearest Naru will be kind to me," he huffs and gives her a tight squeeze when she holds her arms open with a smile, "Have I told you that you're the nicest one here? I don't know what I'd do without you~" 

Arashi giggles and squeezes him back tight. She’s used to these silly boys bickering like children and it’s rather entertaining if anything. “Mhmm, you might have told me that a few times. Mostly whenever Izumi-chan scolds you or when you want something,” she teases and gently messes up Leo’s hair before brushing her fingers through it to smooth it down. 

“Hey, I try to be nice to you but sometimes you make it difficult with your antics,” Tsukasa insists with a subtle pout now that Leo’s attention was elsewhere. It’s not that he’s jealous, he knows Leo is a clingy and affectionate personality and doesn’t mind it when he’s like that with their friends, but maybe he just misses Leo’s attention. That is something he won’t admit aloud though, their friends know him better than that and can see right through him. It’s really sweet and kind of funny if anything.

"Tsukippi, you're making Suu-chan jealous~" Ritsu grins from where he flopped on the couch and now has his phone in hand as he texts Mao to see how his night was going. 

"I-I'm not jealous! Why would I be?" Tsukasa protests with a blush. Leave it to Ritsu to pick up on his feelings, he was always half asleep but very aware of everyone around him. It was an odd talent. 

Leo laughs at the exchange between the two and lets go of Arashi before throwing his arms around Tsukasa, giving him a tight squeeze. “Don’t worry, Suo~ you have all my attention!” Leo beams, giving him a few kisses along his cheek much to Tsukasa’s protest that he needs to calm down. Arashi giggles at the sight, the two were an odd couple and total opposites of each other that only clashed when they first met, but they also worked well together despite their differences.They complimented each other well, supporting each other in ways the other needed. Not to mention, they’re both just as childish when they’re around each other which is cute.

“Okay okay, enough of that! You’ve given me enough attention,” Tsukasa insists, laughing as Leo’s hair tickles at his neck when his boyfriend stops his tormenting and snuggles up to him with a satisfied grin. Tsukasa can only sigh but keeps an arm around him, not wanting to move from his position. “You’re too much sometimes,” he says with only fondness in his tone.

“And the both of you are so~ annoying,” Izumi hums, snickering as Tsukasa blushes from his comment. It does make him happy seeing how relaxed and happy Leo looks in this moment. They all adore Tsukasa regardless, but seeing how much he helps Leo makes them especially grateful that they met him.

"I think you're the one who's a little jealous now," Ritsu teases Izumi with a wink and the way he glares at him makes him laugh, getting a rise out of Izumi was always fun, it was something he enjoyed doing despite how mad the other would get at him. "Do you want snuggles too~?" he asks with a grin and jumps off the couch to squeeze Izumi tight, shoving him back which really annoys him. 

"Why does everyone think that they can get in my space like this tonight?" Izumi complains as he tries to shove Ritsu off him but his efforts remain futile, "And be careful! If my hair touches my facemask you're going to be dead like Leo-kun," he adds as he makes sure his hair was still pushed back. Between Leo and Ritsu he never got a break, but he loves them regardless. 

“You wouldn’t be saying that if I was your precious Yuu-kun~” Ritsu teases, grinning up at Izumi who’s definitely a blushing mess behind his facemask. It’s always fun getting a rise out of him and it’s especially easy by bringing Makoto into it. While it’s really sweet how much Izumi likes him, it’s even more fun teasing him about it. “Aw~ Secchan misses his boyfriend, doesn’t he? You wish it was him instead of me, hm? I’m hurt~” 

"I'd wish it was anyone besides you," Izumi scoffs and tries to shove Ritsu off again, though he had too strong of a grip on his waist for it to work. "Is it really such a bad thing if I miss him anyways?" he asks with a deeper blush that he's thankful they can't see. 

"Absolutely not! I miss my Mika-chan all~ the time! I think it's sweet, it means you really care about him," Arashi beams from where she was laying on her stomach on her designated cot. She honestly loved seeing a softer side to Izumi, it was really adorable and he really deserved to feel such things. 

Izumi isn’t ashamed to admit that he misses Makoto but he can make do without Ritsu’s tormenting. He and Makoto had been seeing each other quite often that it’s almost routine now so he really does miss him a lot. He is seeing him tomorrow so he has that to look forward to, not that he isn’t having fun with his friends, he appreciates this time as well. “Don’t worry, Sena! You’ll see him tomorrow like you said!” Leo chimes in with a grin. “I’m sure he needed a little break from you as well,” he adds, earning a scoff from Izumi but who is he if he doesn’t constantly poke fun at one of his best friends?

"Yeah, thanks for that comment," Izumi glares at him but he can't be mad, sure Leo was annoying, but he was his best friend and he cherished every bit of him. He also knew this was Leo's way of being nice, he learned how to decipher him long ago, so he would just accept his words and enjoy the night until he could see his boyfriend the next day. For now, he is just happy to spend some quality time with his friends. As annoying as they are, no matter how much they get under his skin, he loves them all and he’s really thankful for this time they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we wanted a knights slumber party so we wrote it ourselves


	27. Leo/Tsukasa (Slightly SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Tsukasa have a bit of fun when their friends fall asleep at the sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut in this because we all need that good leokasa. Also, yeah, we wrote Leo as a trans man. That’s all.

After a long but fun day, everyone is ready to pass out. Izumi and Arashi being early risers even on their days off were especially beat and just wanted to sleep with it being past midnight. It isn’t surprising to anyone that Ritsu isn’t as tired as the rest and whines for a while which earns him a scolding from Izumi about fixing his habits. Luckily he manages to fall asleep as well since he was a bit tired from trying to force himself to stay awake throughout the day to spend time with his friends. 

This leaves just Tsukasa and Leo awake; it’s not that Tsukasa isn’t tired, but he knows Leo is wide awake. He’s used to Leo’s messy routine of pulling all nighters when he’s working and even on days off when he’s just not able to fall asleep for whatever reason. “Not tired yet?” Tsukasa asks softly and turns to lay on his side when he feels Leo scoot closer to him and crawls under his blanket. He keeps his voice down, not wanting to disturb their friends who had just fallen asleep. 

Leo shakes his head and tucks his head under Tsukasa's chin, snuggling into him as close as he could, "Not even a bit," he hums and wraps his arm around his waist tight, though he slips his hand up the back of his shirt before doing so, he loved being able to touch his skin. It was comforting and warm. "Maybe you should tire me out," he adds as a whisper and gives his neck a gentle, yet quiet, bite. 

Tsukasa shivers from Leo’s touch but is quick to relax, his hands are slightly cold, but it’s a comforting and familiar feeling. “And risk waking our friends up? You know Sena-senpai, he’ll give us an earful and then sleep between us,” he says with a soft laugh, slipping his arms around Leo’s waist to keep him close. “Maybe you should put in effort to fix your routine.”

"You know it's not that easy~" Leo pouts and trails his fingers along Tsukasa's back, his skin was so smooth and it got him feeling too many things. "And I miss you~, it's hard to sleep when I haven't slept beside you in so long… I'm too happy and excited," he grins and leans back enough to be able to kiss his lips, making it soft and as quiet as he could since he was right, if they woke up Izumi it would be a nightmare. 

It’s almost impossible to suppress the moan that threatens to leave him when they kiss. Tsukasa can’t deny that he wanted this all day. He lingers for a moment, his hand against Leo’s waist and the other one playing with Leo’s hair that he let down as he takes a moment to enjoy this. “I know… and I miss you as well. But, we can try to be a little patient, right?” He whispers softly, pressing a kiss to Leo’s cheek. “We’ll have time together tomorrow, just the two of us.”

"I know~ but I want you now~" Leo huffs and sits up, taking Tsukasa's hand and standing up as quietly as he could, then drags Tsukasa along once he is up too. They make their way down the hall and Leo pulls him into the closest guest room, which he was thankful they had multiple for such occasions, and wraps his arms around Tsukasa's neck. "Now, isn't this better? Now we don't have to whisper and worry about the others," he grins and kisses him with a smirk on his lips still.

Tsukasa sighs but doesn’t even try to resist Leo. To be fair, he’s just as desperate as he is but someone needs to be the reasonable one, although Leo always knows how to get his way. “You really can’t wait one night, can you? You’re awful,” he laughs softly, slipping his arms around Leo to hold him close. He likes being taller than Leo for every reason, especially times like now. 

"You're just as bad you know," Leo grins and trails his lips down along his jaw, then his neck as he runs his fingers through his hair as he buries himself into his neck. Tsukasa was so special, he has his own scent and his own taste and Leo just loves getting lost in it, "Mmm~ we can go back to bed if you really want," he teases against his ear before biting his earlobe with a soft laugh. 

“S-Shut it.. you’re too much,” Tsukasa stutters and it’s almost embarrassing how quick he is to melt into Leo. He always knows what to do to get his way and make Tsukasa fall into pieces. He can’t really complain, he loves it. He loves everything about Leo. “You can’t just expect us to go back to bed now,” he says with a huff, his cheeks red as he tilts his head to the side ever so slightly, his fingers tangled in Leo’s hair and his other hand against the small of his back to keep them pressed together. “I guess we can make it quick… everyone is asleep and I’m not very tired either…”

"Hell yeah~" Leo grins and let's go of Tsukasa so he can jump onto the bed then beckons for him to follow. "Come on Suo~" he grins and when Tsukasa comes over he quickly flips him down onto the bed, taking his place straddling his lap and reattaches their lips, kissing him fast and full of energy since he was all but erupting with it. 

Tsukasa gasps in surprise from Leo’s eagerness but he’s quick to reciprocate, wrapping his arms around Leo’s neck, he pulls him in closer and kisses him back with the same intensity and energy. Keeping up with Leo used to be a challenge, but now Tsukasa is used to it and does his best to keep with his boyfriend who’s just a bundle of energy. “I hate that you always win,” Tsukasa mumbles against his lips though he doesn’t mean it. He always gets something out of it too, how could he resist? He runs his hands along Leo’s sides, just getting a feel of him before slipping his hand under his shirt and deepens the kiss. Leo’s skin feels soft and warm as he delicately traces his fingers along his spine.

"Mmmm Kasa-" Leo moans and grinds his hips down into Tsukasa's lap, testing how into this he was and when he gets a moan he grins, he also feels him getting harder too which makes him laugh in anticipation. "You're so adorable, and you feel so good~" he gasps as he grinds his hips down again and even through clothing like this he felt too good. 

“You feel better…” Tsukasa moans out, moving and tightening his hold to Leo’s hips as he grinds up against him to the best of his ability. He can feel himself getting excited from something so simple, they haven’t even done much but he’s already aching for more. Taking it a step further, he lets his hand wander between the two and between Leo’s legs, rubbing him through his shorts slowly just to get back at him a little bit for all his teasing. “You’re always so eager, aren’t you?” he smirks against his lips, giving his bottom lip a bite. 

Leo can't even contain the moan that leaves him from Tsukasa's touch, he been dying for him the whole day and to finally feel  _ anything  _ from him was fantastic, "Suo fuck-" he gasps and eagerly presses himself down hard against his fingers, giving into the natural instinct of his hips itching to move, rocking himself against his hand. "You could make me cum just from this~" he smirks and licks a stripe up along the side of his neck. 

Keeping himself composed is a challenge for Tsukasa especially with Leo being the way he is. It’s nearly impossible not to just fall apart under him with the way he presses himself against his hand, the noises he makes and the way he licks up along his neck. “Mmm.. it’s really been far too long,” Tsukasa breathes out, his face red as he slips his hand through the waistband of Leo’s shorts and delicately rubs him between the thin fabric of his briefs. Leo’s little sounds and adorable expressions having him weak. While it usually takes him a moment to collect himself, he loves proving to Leo, he loves being the one to make him feel this way. 

Leo has to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning too loud, Tsukasa's fingers feeling electric against his clit and he grinds his hips down again, hiding his face into his neck as he tries to breathe. "Nghh- Tsukasa," he moans and forces himself to reach down and grasp his boyfriends erection, not wasting any time teasing and thrusts his hand into his bottoms to feel his skin, to make him feel as good as he felt. "So good, so good~ fuck," he groans as he feels himself getting so lost to him already. 

“A-Ah, Leo~” Tsukasa gasps out, almost forgetting his own neglected state but the moment he feels Leo’s hands on him it’s like his body is on fire. He tries keeping his focus on Leo, remembering just what Leo showed him what he likes and shoves his pants and underwear down so they don’t get in the way. “Y-You feel too good…” he whispers softly, kissing along Leo’s bare shoulder where his shirt slips off slightly, nipping and sucking on his skin as he continues teasing his clit with his fingers, feeling just how wet he already is and it’s killing him. 

"Kasa- you don't have a condom do you?" Leo hums more than asks, since he knew Tsukasa wouldn't have anything on him when they were supposed to go to bed. "I guess we'll just have to make do," he grins and sits back, taking his hand out of his pants so he can instead grip the waistband to pull them down to his thighs, along with his briefs. "You get so excited for me Suo~" he winks at him as he sits back down on his lap but doesn't move yet, he just needs to tease him a bit more, it was too fun. 

“I didn’t think we’d need one right now. I thought you’d be patient enough,” Tsukasa chuckles softly and pushes himself up slightly, resting his hands against Leo’s waist to pull him up against him and kisses him sweetly. He’s aching for him but he also just wants to enjoy this moment that they rarely get with each other. “You’re always just as eager though, are you not?” he hums, peppering sweet kisses along his cheek and jaw. “We don’t get to do this enough.”

"I know, you need to stop being so busy," Leo grins and wraps his arms around his neck, laughing softly from Tsukasa's kisses, he really could be so soft and romantic. He slowly grinds himself along his boyfriend's length with a hum but he keeps this moment light, it felt nice to see Tsukasa smile and joke with him, but he was still dying for some pleasure. "You can have me all the time if you weren't such a diligent student~" 

“Shouldn’t you be encouraging me to focus on school and work hard?” Tsukasa laughs softly, running his hand up the back of Leo’s shirt, taking in his warmth. He slowly grinds his hips up to meet Leo’s slow movements, taking his time to enjoy this moment with his boyfriend. “But it’s just a matter of a few more months,” he hums, kissing along the shell of his ear, biting at his lobe when he reaches there. It’s only with Leo that Tsukasa could ever feel this relaxed and confident with him, he brought out all sorts of sides to him. “Then after that, you can have me whenever you want.”

"Thank god! I'm desperate Suo~" Leo pouts and pushes Tsukasa back a bit so it's easier to grind along his length which honestly felt heavenly with how sensitive he was now due to hormones. This alone was fantastic. "I hope I don't distract you too much from being a scholar," he breathes as he tangles his fingers into his hair to keep him close, kissing his forehead too when he could, "Mmm I can't ruin you too~ much." 

“Mmm.. of course not. You need to stay good if there’s any chance for us living together, hm?” Tsukasa laughs softly and is cut off by his own gasp when he feels Leo grinding along his erection. With how long it’s been since they have done anything of the sort, this feels amazing and almost electric as he grinds his hips up to meet Leo’s pace the best he can. “Ah.. Leo…” he breathes out, keeping himself propped up on his arm, his other hand in Leo’s hair as he pulls him down for a slow but deep kiss. 

Leo moans against his boyfriend's mouth as he kisses him, he loves when he would get passionate and desperate, it made him feel so good and proud of himself. "Does it feel good?" he asks as he wraps his arms tight around Tsukasa's neck and pushes himself down harder, just the feeling of this alone was so good after so long and he was dying to see Tsukasa's face change with pleasure. 

“Mhmm… you always feel so good,” Tsukasa whispers against his lips, moaning softly when he feels Leo pushing himself down harder. He thrusts up the best he can with Leo on his lap, his heart pounding against his chest as he can feel just how wet Leo is from just this alone. His hand leaves Leo’s hair, running down along his back before wrapping it around Leo’s waist to keep him in place as he pushes his hips upwards with more ease, grinding himself against his boyfriend with a quiet moan. “W-What about you?” he asks softly, his lips against Leo’s neck. 

"So good, so good~" Leo moans and buries his face into his neck, his thighs beginning to burn from exertion but it felt amazing, he didn't care about anything at the moment besides feeling good and making Tsukasa feel good too. "Mmm baby, how can just this feel so good? I think you're an alien for sure~" he laughs breathlessly and kisses along the side of his boyfriend's neck, sucking just under his ear as he continues letting out soft moans. 

“Y-You’re one to talk.. you feel better,” Tsukasa moans softly, gently biting his bottom lip, feeling like he could cum from just this. It’s almost embarrassing admitting that he probably won’t last very long, how could he? Everything Leo does just drives him insane in the best way, from his movements, the way he holds onto him and his sweet little moans. He’s already feeling so hot and heavy, his cheeks flushed red as he puts all his focus on Leo and just Leo, watching his gorgeous expressions as their movements get more desperate. “I-I don’t think I’ll last very long…”

"Me neither, I've been holding off for you," Leo confesses as he squeezes his thighs tighter against his waist, trying his best to hold off their shaking as his body heats up from pleasure. "God Kasa- harder please~" he gasps as he reaches to grip Tsukasa's hair tight and bite at his shoulder, doing whatever he could to not cum early since he needed Tsukasa to as well. 

Tsukasa knows he’s not going to be able to hold off much longer, his lower abdomen feeling tight and hot as he feels himself inching closer and closer. He can’t help himself as he grips Leo’s thighs, squeezing them tight as he flips Leo onto his back, taking his position above him and grinds his hips down against his, giving himself better control. He doesn’t last much longer after that, his knuckles white as one hand grips the bed sheet underneath them, his other hand gripping Leo’s thigh tight that it would probably bruise as he feels himself letting go with a sharp gasp. “Ngh~ God- Leo…” he can barely formulate any words, his head spinning but he has enough in him to find Leo’s clit, trying to put all into making Leo feel good and making him cum as well. 

"K-Kasa~ just a little more," Leo moans and grinds himself against Tsukasa's fingers. Seeing and feeling his boyfriends release on himself only turned him on more, and seeing how dominant and strong Tsukasa was too had his heart racing and his fingers gripping the bed sheets tight. "God you're so sexy Tsukasa," he chokes out and with a little bit more from him he can feel himself begin to tighten up, his breath catching as he focuses on his climax, and he finally does he all but screams but Tsukasa was smart enough to clamp a hand down over his mouth. His hips spasm and his thighs shake as his boyfriend rubs him through it, his eyes squeezed shut and he eventually opens them once he can breathe again. "Holy shit Kasa~" 

Tsukasa feels like he could just melt with the way Leo looks up at him. He looks so sweet with his cheeks flushed and his soft gaze, he loves how cute he is after these moments. “Are you okay?” he asks softly and brushes Leo’s hair back and out of his eyes so he can kiss his forehead. They both needed this and he’s glad that Leo dragged him over here. “You were really amazing as always.. I really needed that,” he admits with a soft blush as he rolls onto his side and pulls Leo into his arms, running his hand along his back as the two catch their breath. 

"I'm way better than okay," Leo grins and snuggles into his arms, propping himself up on his chest so he could face him. "I did too… I'm happy I could make you feel so good without even putting it in," he winks at him and kisses Tsukasa's cheek when he blushes red, he really was just adorable like this. 

Tsukasa rolls his eyes at Leo’s comment though he can’t help but laugh. Leo really was a bit much sometimes, but he learned he really loves that about him no matter the headache he can be. “You know, if you want to stay the night tomorrow as well, it’ll just be the two of us…” he says quietly and can feel his face heating up at the suggestion. “I want to spend time with just you.”

"Mmm then you  _ can  _ put it in, that sounds great," Leo grins and leans up to kiss his lips, giggling as he does so. "I would love to stay, I always hate leaving… and I'm not satisfied yet," he adds with a wink and kisses his boyfriend again with a hum, it felt so good to be with him like this, he missed this afterglow feeling with him a lot so he was going to milk it for all it was worth. 

“Are you ever?” Tsukasa asks with a laugh and pulls him back in for another kiss. He can’t deny that he’s the same as Leo, one night together really isn’t enough. Two wouldn’t be either but at least he gets that extra day while his parents are away, while it’s the weekend and before he gets swamped with school again. “I can’t wait until neither one of us has to leave the other…” he whispers against Leo’s lips, resting his hand against the small of his back to keep him close. 

"I know.. just a bit longer and we can live together. I'm dying for it," Leo hums and trails his lips along his jaw, taking in his scent and how smooth his skin was as he did. "Then you can make me breakfast every morning and maybe I'll even sleep better," he adds with a smile, that really sounded so nice, being with Tsukasa always helped him sleep. 

“If I could move in with you right now then I would,” Tsukasa hums softly, playing with the end of Leo’s hair with a content sigh. He always worries about Leo whenever they’re apart, living together would definitely help with that since he could actually help Leo and be there for him whenever he needs him. “But it’s just a matter of a few more months.. We just need to be a little patient,” he whispers, giving him a kiss to his forehead. 

"Mhmm, I will do my best, and then you're mine!" Leo beams and sits up, pulling Tsukasa up with him. "For now, we should probably get back to bed huh? Unless if you wanna sleep here~" he suggests with a grin then looks around to find his underwear and bottoms, which had been tossed to the floor apparently. 

“I don’t really want to get up… but I’d rather not hear it in the morning when they all wake up and find we snuck away,” Tsukasa laughs quietly and pulls his underwear and bottoms on, then helps Leo with his before helping him up onto his feet. “Tomorrow we’ll have the entire day and night to ourselves,” he promises, giving him a gentle peck to his lips before very quietly leading him back towards the living room. Last thing they need is to wake any of the household staff and especially their friends. 

When they make it back, Leo is relieved to make it into bed without Izumi yelling at them, but he jumps when he feels someone grab his ankle, "Where did you go~?" he hears a soft voice in the dark that he knows is Ritsu ask and he grins. 

"Oh y'know, just needed to stretch my legs," Leo whispers and pulls Tsukasa into his arms since he knew he would be a blushing mess from knowing one of them were awake. 

Ritsu gives the two a knowing smirk, it’s dark but it’s obvious with the way Tsukasa tries hiding into Leo what was happening. “Mhmm.. of course,” he hums softly and let’s go of Leo so the two can get back under their covers. “How scandalous… you’ve corrupted our good little Suuchan~” he sings, rolling onto his stomach so he’s facing the two and it’s hilarious how Tsukasa just hides under the covers. 

“I-It’s nothing of the sort Ritsu-senpai,” Tsukasa insists, though his tone isn’t convincing. He was never good at lying and always gave it away, not to mention these things never got past Ritsu. “W-We should sleep.. You’ll disturb the other two.”

"Mhmm, now I'm just jealous… well, maybe envious is more the word I'm looking for," Ritsu winks and Leo just snorts with a shake of his head.

"Should be, I'm a lucky man," Leo grins and kisses the top of Tsukasa's head. "And if you go to sleep you'll see Isara sooner so you won't have to complain anymore," he adds with a flick to Ritsu's forehead before he snuggles down to get comfortable with Tsukasa in his arms. 

“You know I can’t sleep at this hour.. but you two should get some sleep. That is, if you can keep your hands off each other long enough,” Ritsu hums, laughing when Tsukasa groans at his comment. It’s just too much fun messing with their precious junior. “Okay okay, I’m done for now~” he promises and snuggles into his blankets with a content hum. 

Tsukasa sighs and snuggles into Leo’s arms, burying his face in the crook of his neck to hide his blush, he’s just glad it’s dark so it’s really not noticeable at all. Ritsu’s really the last person he wanted to be caught by as he definitely won’t ever drop this, but if anything he’s kind of used to this by now though it’s every bit annoying. “G-Goodnight, Ritsu-senpai,” Tsukasa says in slight annoyance, just wanting this topic to come to an end which makes both Leo and Ritsu laugh which disturbs Izumi. 

“Can you two shut up?” Izumi groans and pulls the covers over his head, being too tired to care about what they’re laughing at. Ritsu shuts up immediately, not wanting to sit through a lecture from Izumi in the morning while Tsukasa snuggles up to Leo again, relaxing sufficiently when it’s quiet again.

Leo keeps his arms around his boyfriend, threading his fingers through his hair and just enjoying this moment. Their recent activities tired him out sufficiently and he was ready to pass out but he wants to enjoy this moment while he can. He only hopes that soon enough, this can be every night for them but maybe soon enough they can have that. For now, he’ll just savour this moment. “Good night. I love you, Sou~” he whispers loud enough just for Tsukasa to hear and kisses his forehead. 

“Good night, Leo. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember someone saying that no one in knights is cis and they are so right


	28. Izumi/Makoto (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title for this doc is "secchan gets laid" so I think that's a good indication for this chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The following day Izumi has a date planned with Makoto and he’s thrilled to see him. While he did have a great time with his friends, everyone had plans, so he didn’t have to worry about cutting their time short and he got to see his boyfriend. The two decided on just relaxing at Makoto’s place, which they both find to be their favourite thing to do as it’s a nice break from Makoto’s classes and Izumi’s work.

“Did you have a fun time with your friends?” Makoto asks and hands Izumi a cup of tea as he joins him on the couch. “I do hope you didn’t rush over here. I know how excited you were about that sleepover with them,” while he’s really happy to see Izumi, he doesn’t want to take away from the little time he gets with his friends. He’s glad to hear that isn’t the case.

“Don’t worry, everyone has plans today. Kasa-kun and Leo-kun have a date planned. Naru-kun said she has school work she needs to finish up and well, Kuma-kun was fast asleep when I dropped him off at home,” Izumi says with a smile, sipping his drink before placing the cup on the table beside him. He shifts so he’s facing Makoto a bit better and drapes his arm along the back of the couch. “Speaking of friends, where are yours? Akehoshi didn’t greet me at the door to stare me down.”

Makoto laughs at his comment as he well enough knows that Subaru can be a little overprotective for obvious reasons, though he finds it to be a little ridiculous now. “They aren’t home, Subaru and Hokuto both have plans for the day so it’s just us,” he says with a smile and leans in closer to Izumi when he wraps an arm around his shoulder. “Ah, Subaru means well though! He’s just a little too protective, but I told him he has nothing to worry about!”

“I know, it doesn’t bother me,” Izumi reassures him with a smile. Maybe a couple years back something like this would have driven him crazy, but he learned that he needs to be patient with certain matters. “Though I’m really not sure what he thinks I’m going to do. Last time he tried enforcing a no closed doors rule.”

Makoto is visibly embarrassed by that. Subaru doesn’t shy away from his concerns and most of the time Hokuto has to physically keep him away whenever Izumi comes over so the couple can enjoy time with each other. Sometimes he’s sure that Subaru is just pulling his leg but there’s no telling with that guy. “I have no idea if I’m honest,” Makoto sighs and buries his face into Izumi’s shoulder to hide his blush. Of course, they both know what Subaru is referring to and his concern is Makoto feeling pressured, but… it is something that Makoto has been thinking about. Something he has been too nervous to bring up with Izumi, because how do you bring up something like this without making things awkward? “B-But he doesn’t need to concern himself, right? W-We’re both two mature adults in a serious relationship, h-he doesn’t need to worry.”

“He doesn’t need to worry. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,” Izumi reassures him and kisses the top of his head. Though, he doesn’t fail to notice that there’s something on Makoto’s mind with the way he tries to hide into him. “Yuu-kun, what’s wrong? Is it about how Akehoshi acts when I’m over? Because I swear it doesn’t bother me, I promise it doesn’t bother me.”

“Ah… t-that isn’t the problem. W-Well, I mean it kind of has to do with it, but not in that sense,” Makoto stutters out, his heart beating a mile a minute. He did promise himself that he would bring this up with Izumi, but now he finds himself biting his tongue. He knows he doesn’t have to be nervous, especially not with his boyfriend. Izumi has done nothing but prove himself to Makoto, he deserves his trust and honesty. “It just has me thinking about how things are going between us.. y-you know, things are getting serious between us and we said that is something we would eventually want with each other,” he does his best to explain what’s on his mind, but he finds himself just rambling on. 

“Hey, I told you. There’s no rush... we’re taking things slow, right?” Izumi says softly and takes Makoto’s hands in his own, rubbing them gently to calm him down but by the look on Makoto’s face there’s something he isn’t getting. 

“T-That’s not what I’m trying to say,” Makoto sighs as he tries to gather the words and courage, both which he’s lacking but he goes for it. “I-I’ve been thinking about it a lot, about wanting to do it, with you.”

It’s hard to make out how Izumi feels about this but for sure he looks and is stunned. He didn’t expect to hear that, after all they talked about wanting to take things slow. It’s not that he hasn’t thought about it or that he doesn’t want it, of course he has thought about wanting to take that step with Makoto. “I- really? You want to do more?”

Makoto nods nervously and a part of him wants to run away and lock himself away into his room, but it’s out in the open now and they need to talk about this. “Y-Yeah… I want to do more than just make out and cuddle- not that I don’t enjoy that! That’s always nice b-but I’m ready for more,” he admits and finds himself rambling again. He definitely feels like he could pass out but feels at ease when Izumi takes his hands in his own to comfort him. “I know we said we would take things slow so I-I get it if y-you don’t want to do this. T-There’s no pressure, I just wanted you to know that whenever you’re ready, so am-“

Izumi cuts him off with a short but sweet kiss, Makoto was too far into his rambling to hear him, so he needs to get his attention somehow and he can’t help but smile at the way Makoto just melts into the kiss. “I feel the same way, Yuu-kun. I’ve been thinking about it a lot as well. I just didn’t want you to feel pressured or rushed in case you weren’t ready,” he admits softly and runs a hand through Makoto’s hair. 

Hearing that does help Makoto feel a lot better, he did not want to come off as desperate and didn’t want to rush things either in case Izumi wasn’t ready. They both had the same concerns, but it helps them both to know that they’re on the same page. Running his hands through Izumi’s hair, Makoto rests his hand against his cheek and leans in for another kiss. His actions are slow and hesitant at first but he slowly starts to ease into him, one kiss turning into many as they both hold onto each other and keep each other as close as they can. “So, I-I guess we’re both on the same page then, hm?” Makoto whispers against his lips and pulls back as he dares to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. He feels his heart could just about stop, but at the same time he feels ready. He knows what he wants which isn’t something he can so confidently say about a lot. “How about we take this to my room…?”

********

His mind was flooding with worries but now everything feels like a haze. All Makoto can focus on is his back pressed against his mattress, his boyfriend on top of him and his lips against his own. This isn’t new between them, they have had a few make out sessions but this is different from those times. It’s more purposeful with the way Makoto holds onto Izumi and pulls him closer. The way Izumi takes his time letting his hands explore Makoto before slipping them under his shirt which makes the younger man gasp and shiver under him. 

Izumi takes a moment to familiarize himself with him, carefully watching Makoto’s expressions as he runs his hands along his sides, feeling every dip and every inch of his skin that he can reach. He has only dreamt about this so many times, and now his dream is becoming reality with Makoto wanting this as much as he did. “You’re beautiful Yuu-kun,” Izumi breathes out, his eyes fixed on Makoto’s soft little expressions as his hands travel up his chest and he experimentally rubs his thumb against one of his nipples which makes his boyfriend shudder and gasp from the sensation so he knows he’s doing something right. He continues teasing his nipple between his thumb and finger, his lips making their way along Makoto’s neck, kissing and nipping at his skin as he tries to figure out what he likes.

“I-Izumi-san…” Makoto moans softly, gently biting down on his bottom lip from the stimulation. They have barely done anything and he can already feel himself getting excited and if not for being in a state of extreme bliss he would be embarrassed. Right now, that’s the last thing he’s feeling under all these emotions for this gorgeous man.

“You can at least drop the formalities when we’re doing this,” Izumi whispers, his teeth lightly grazing against Makoto’s collarbones and his hands leave his chest to grab the hem of his shirt. “Can I?” he looks to Makoto for permission, not wasting any time to remove it when he gives him a nod.

“You too… shirt off,” Makoto whispers softly, not wanting to be the only one exposed like this. He grips the end of Izumi’s shirt, tugging it off before finding himself pressed between the mattress and his boyfriend yet again. They both take a moment to take in the sight of each other, Makoto’s hands running up along Izumi’s sides. His touch is slow and hesitant as his hands travel up along his sides to his chest; his skin feeling cool but smooth under his touch. To think, he was nervous to meet Izumi’s eyes and now he can’t bring himself to look away. There’s a feeling of comfort in them and Makoto knows that he’s safe with him. Letting his hands wander up, Makoto cups Izumi’s cheeks and pulls him down for a kiss, pouring everything he has into it. 

Their kisses are slow and sweet, neither of them trying to rush the other as they take their time with each other. Makoto runs his hands along Izumi’s chest before bringing his arms around his neck to keep him close, moaning as Izumi takes the initiative to deepen the kiss, taking the time to delicately lick into his mouth and revel in his sweet taste. “Mmm.. you’re perfect Yuu-kun~” Izumi whispers against his lips, giving his bottom lip a gentle bite before slowly making his way down. He continues with slow, open mouth kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and to his chest, taking his time to enjoy every inch of him that he can reach. 

Makoto arches his back as he feels Izumi’s lips against his chest, the sensation as pleasurable as his hands, possibly even better. He bites down onto his lip as he feels Izumi’s teeth grazing his skin, his grip on his boyfriend tightening as he tries to even out his breathing. “I-Izumi…” is all he can manage to say when Izumi stops at one of his nipples, his eyes meeting Makoto’s as he gives it an experimental lick before taking it into his mouth and teases the other with his fingers. “I-Izumi.. please, I need more,” Makoto moans out, his cheeks red as he throws his head back and attempts to buck his hips forward for some contact. He’s past the point of shying away especially with his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight and when Izumi grinds his hips down to meet him, it’s obvious that he’s in the same state. 

“Tell me what you want me to do…” Izumi whispers against his skin, once again grinding his hips down against Makoto’s. He’s not trying to tease or torment him, his voice is soft and comforting as he only wants to go with whatever it is Makoto feels comfortable with. He didn’t care about himself right now, all he wants is to make this perfect and memorable for Makoto. He doesn’t want him to have any regrets, especially since he chose to trust him with this. 

“Pants.. off..” Makoto breathes out, finding formulating words to be a challenge from both Izumi’s lips and the way he’s grinding against him. It’s not enough relief, not with their jeans constricting them. He lifts his hips, making it easier for Izumi to remove his jeans and then watches him with his own, leaving them both in just their underwear. “Touch me, please… it hurts,” he all but begs, feeling himself throbbing as he pushes his hips up for some sort of contact.

Izumi complies, though he’s slow and hesitant as he runs his hand down Makoto’s stomach all the way to the front of his briefs where he presses his palm against his obvious bulge. He carefully watches Makoto’s expressions, his heart racing from the way his eyes flutter shut, his cheeks flush and the soft little whimpers that leave his boyfriend as he slowly starts rubbing his palm against him. “So beautiful…” he whispers softly, peppering sweet little kisses all over Makoto’s face before kissing his lips as he slips his hand into his briefs, grasping his length and starts with slow strokes. 

Makoto gasps from the contact, arching his back as he thrusts his hips into Izumi’s hand. His own movements are inexperienced and desperate, but Izumi has him feeling so many things that he could never even have imagined. The way Izumi delicately drags his palm along his length, giving it a squeeze every now and then, Makoto can already feel himself twitching in his hand. This is only his first time, he never even touched himself and it’s embarrassing how close he already is though he doesn’t want to cum just yet despite his leaking member. Gripping the sheets tight, he watches as Izumi removes his hands for a second to remove his underwear and he’s too far gone at this point to even register that he’s completely naked underneath him.

While this is Izumi’s first time as well, he does know a thing or two about what to do and he only hopes that he’s able to make Makoto feel as good as he hopes. He doesn’t care about his own neglected state right now, his focus on Makoto as he reclaims his position above him and grasps his length again, his precum making his touch smoother and easier which has Makoto all but whimpering. “How’s this?” Izumi whispers into his ear, biting his lobe as he continues to stroke, teasing his tip every now and then as he tries his best to find whatever feels best for Makoto.

“G-Good… so good,” Makoto moans out, his hands leaving the sheets to wrap them around Izumi’s back to keep him close. It’s hard to believe that this is Izumi’s first time with anyone since he really seems to know what he’s doing and Makoto can already feel a tightening in his gut, his cock throbbing as Izumi slightly picks up his pace. He’s not going to last, he knows he won’t be able to hold back but he doesn’t want this to be over so soon. “I-Izumi.. I-I’m close.. I don’t wanna yet-” he tries to warn him but with a flick of Izumi’s wrist, he’s cumming within seconds. He grips Izumi tight, his nails digging into his skin as his boyfriend helps him through his first orgasm and it takes him a moment to gather himself before he realizes what happened. “S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“Shhh, it’s okay Yuu-kun. You don’t need to apologize,” Izumi whispers softly and kisses along Makoto’s forehead, cheeks and finally his lips, keeping it short and sweet. “How was that for you?”

“Mmm.. amazing,” Makoto breathes out, running his hand along Izumi’s back as he feels himself starting to calm down. He hasn’t forgotten Izumi’s neglected state and there’s no way he’s leaving him like this. He’s not ready for this to be over yet either, maybe he’s also a little selfish but he wants more as well. “C-Can we continue..?” he asks softly, hoping he can convey to Izumi what he means, who looks a little surprised by his question but nonetheless nods in response. 

“Of course, whatever you want,” Izumi whispers softly and kisses Makoto’s forehead. “Ah, you wouldn’t happen to have any-”

“First drawer in the nightstand…” Makoto answers before Izumi can even finish his question. Sure enough Izumi finds a bottle of unused lube there which Makoto had stocked up on a couple of days ago. He was anticipating that they might need it eventually so he figured it’s best to be prepared when the time comes.

Izumi refrains from making any remarks regarding the lube and takes his position between Makoto’s legs. They’re both nervous now, Izumi’s hands visibly trembling as he squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers. “I’m going to prep you now.. Is that okay?” he asks softly and Makoto just nods, slowly pulling his legs back to give Izumi more room. “Just tell me if at any point you want to stop,” he whispers, his finger rubbing at Makoto’s entrance to slick him up before slowly pushing in one finger.

Makoto hisses at the intrusion, it doesn’t necessarily hurt but it’s a weird feeling. He squeezes Izumi’s shoulders tight, feeling himself clench around his finger but Izumi makes sure not to make any sudden movements as he simply strokes Makoto’s hair with his free hand, whispering sweet words to calm him down. It’s when he feels Makoto starting to ease up before he starts thrusting his finger into him, adding another when he gets the okay from Makoto. It’s definitely a weird feeling, but Makoto doesn’t at all hate it. It stings a bit, but Izumi does his best to thoroughly prepare him, moving his fingers in a scissor-like motion, eventually adding another finger from Maktoto’s request, doing everything to make sure Makoto will be ready for him. “I-I think I’m ready.. Please, I want you now,” Makoto moans out, now that he’s starting to get used to the feeling he’s only craving more.

Trusting Makoto’s words and not wanting to waste anymore time, Izumi pulls out his fingers and takes off his own underwear. He can feel Makoto’s eyes on him in anticipation as he grabs the lube and squeezes a good amount onto his hand before carefully coating his length, moaning from the contact but he doesn’t let himself get carried away from that. Taking his position between Makoto’s legs, the blond pulls his knees back slightly as Izumi grasps his length, giving himself a few strokes before lining himself up against Makoto’s entrance. “Are you sure about this?” he has to ask him once more, there’s no going back from this and he wants Makoto to be sure about what he wants.

“I-I’m sure… there’s no one else I want to do this with,” Makoto whispers and rests his hand against Izumi’s cheek, kissing his lips nice and soft. He’s visibly nervous, his hand trembling as Izumi takes his hand in his own and gives him a worried look. “I’m a little nervous, but it’s normal for someone’s first time, right? I’m not going to back out of this, there’s no one else I would want my first time with… I love you and I trust you.”

Izumi almost doesn’t believe the words that he’s hearing. Did Makoto say he loves him? The person he has been in love with for years, the person he fears he ruined any chance he had with, that person telling him he loves him. Izumi was always certain about his feelings, but he wasn’t sure about Makoto’s feelings especially with their agreement on taking things slow but now he knows he feels the same and he can barely comprehend it. “I-I love you too…” he manages to choke out and presses their lips together in a tender love filled kiss.

Makoto feels slightly overwhelmed, he doesn’t know where he got that surge of confidence from but at the same time he’s happy he can be honest about his feelings. Izumi’s face makes his heart ache in the best way, and the way he kisses him makes him melt. He runs his hand along Izumi’s back, his other hand in his hair as he keeps his boyfriend close to him. “I’m ready for you… I want you, Izumi.”

As if Izumi can turn him down any longer, he doesn’t have the will nor patience anymore and needs to feel him. Taking one of Makoto’s hands in his own, he squeezes it tight as he guides his other hand to his length, positioning himself against Makoto’s entrance before slowly pushing the head in. Makoto lets out a sharp gasp and tightens his grip on Izumi’s hand, the latter waiting until he gets the okay to push in deeper until he’s all the way in, but makes sure not to make any sudden movements. 

It  _ hurts a lot.  _ It’s not that Makoto didn’t expect it to hurt but it’s also overwhelming. There’s no going back from this now he tells himself, they’ve crossed a line that they can’t go back from. He can feel and hear his heart pounding against his chest, tears burning in his eyes, his nails digging into Izumi’s shoulder as he attempts to calm himself down. He can’t even formulate words, only whimpers leaving him but he’s quick to calm down when he feels Izumi’s lips against his skin. 

“It’s okay, Yuu-kun… I won’t move until you say so. Just breathe and try to relax…” he whispers in his ear and kisses along his cheek and jaw, doing his best to keep him calm which seems to help. 

It takes a little while for Makoto to ease into the feeling, his grip loosens on Izumi but still keeps a hold on his hand. When he’s sure he’s ready, he gives Izumi a shaky nod. “Y-You can move.. just take it slow…” 

Izumi doesn’t need to be told twice as he begins to move his hips at a slow pace, not wanting to cause any more discomfort. Makoto groans as he pulls Izumi down to kiss him desperately and in a way to distract himself from the pain. It still hurts but it isn’t as unbearable anymore, the pain starting to subside into pleasure as he slowly starts rocking his hips to meet Izumi’s. Their kisses start getting messier, Makoto holding onto Izumi as if his life depends on it, moaning his name into his ear and he’s already hard for the second time. “Ah-  _ Makoto..”  _ Izumi moans out, it’s rare for him to ever use his first time but he’s too far gone right now and Makoto loves the way it sounds leaving his lips. 

“I-Izumi… f-feels good- fuck,” Makoto groans against his lips and he can already feel himself getting close for the second time but this time he doesn’t want to cum without Izumi. He wants him to feel just as good as he’s making him feel, he wants him to feel that pleasure and love. He tightens his hold around him, kissing and nipping at his neck and shoulder the best he can as Izumi gradually picks up his pace, feeling him angling his hips with each thrust until he finds a particular spot that makes him cry out in pleasure. “T-There! Right there!”

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful…” Izumi groans out as he continues to thrust into him. His one hand against the mattress as the other slips between them and grasps Makoto’s cock once again, stroking him to match his own thrusts. The room fills with the sounds of their moans, gasps, and bed creaking as Izumi tries to angle and time himself just right to make Makoto feel the best he can. He can feel his gut tightening, feeling himself inching closer and closer to climax and he isn’t even able to get a warning out before he feels himself letting go with a sharp gasp, pleasure and relief rippling through his veins as he buries his face in the crook of Makoto’s neck. They’re both glad they’re home alone, neither of them being able to hold back as Makoto cums for a second time and it’s the most intense feeling he has ever felt. His arms are secure around Izumi, his nails digging into his back and his legs quivering as the two ride out their orgasms. 

It takes a moment for them both to calm down from that, their chests heaving, skin slicked with sweat as they just take a moment to take in the sight of each other. They both had the expectation of it becoming awkward, however, it’s anything but. The moment feels perfect, it’s beyond anything they could have imagined. 

“Was that alright? H-How are you feeling?” Izumi asks softly and rests a hand against Makoto’s cheek who smiles up at him. He has the most beautiful smile, he didn’t think it was possible for him to get anymore beautiful than he already is but he might have been proven wrong.

“That was… that was perfect,” Makoto breathes out, trying to catch his breath as he lets go of Izumi so he can move off of him. He hates the sudden feeling of emptiness, gasping when Izumi pulls out to flop down next to him. He can’t say he’s too fond of the feeling of cum inside of him, shifting uncomfortably when he feels it leaking out which doesn’t go unnoticed by Izumi who immediately starts apologizing for that. “It’s okay! We both need a bath anyways… we can clean up in a bit,” Makoto smiles and snuggles back into Izumi’s arms. 

Izumi breathes out, allowing himself to relax as he pulls Makoto close to him and kisses the top of his head. It’s taking him a moment to wrap his mind around the fact that this just happened, that he was able to share his first time with Makoto, the person he has been in love with for as long as he can remember. He can finally say he understands Leo and Ritsu (so shamelessly) boasting about how perfect their first times were with their loves. Despite both their inexperience, it was absolutely perfect. “Yuu-kun.. d-did you mean what you said? That you love me?”

It’s cute the way Izumi gets flustered asking that. The Izumi who’s always so confident and cocky now looking so sweet and helpless as he tries confronting his boyfriend about what was said. Makoto leans back enough so he’s looking up at him, his heart skipping a beat when their eyes meet. “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it,” he reassures him, pulling him down for a short and chaste kiss before snuggling back in Izumi’s arms, smiling at the way his arms only pull him closer. “Hey, Izumi? Do you want to stay the night?”

“Would that be okay? I don’t want your friends feeling weird about me staying… what if they get suspicious that something happens?” Izumi asks, though he would love nothing more than to stay. He can’t find it in himself to leave Makoto after sharing this moment with each other.

“Let them.. We’re both adults who can make choices for ourselves. What happens between us doesn’t concern them,” Makoto says softly. He surprises himself with his confidence, but he really doesn’t want Izumi to leave now. “Besides, it shouldn’t be a problem. Subaru’s boyfriend stays over sometimes and we’re cool with it.”

“Then how can I say no?” Izumi smiles softly and kisses the top of his head. “We should probably get cleaned up before your friends get home though to avoid any awkward encounters.”

Makoto hums in agreement but makes no effort getting up as he snuggles closer into Izumi’s arms, giving him a gentle squeeze. “Mhmmm… in a bit. I wanna stay like this a bit longer,” he whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Izumi’s chest and how can he possibly say no to that? They stay in each other's arms in silence, not having to say anything as they lay there in content and happiness. It’s a big leap that they took with their relationship, but neither of them hold any regrets about it and for once Makoto feels completely sure about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we stan izumako, let them be cute together okay, Izumi is a good man


	29. Hokuto/Tomoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokuto and Tomoya go on their second date and they're so soft and cute I'm crying. Enjoy!

Their next date is about a week later and Tomoya is all but bouncing with excitement. His family and friends had to tell him to calm down but it was really no use, how could he calm down when Hokuto agreed to date him and kissed him that one night at the festival? The person he has been crushing on since his first year of high school? While he’s excited, he’s also really nervous for their date but they decide to take it easy and start with a stroll since it’s a beautiful day and grab something to eat. That can’t be too bad Tomoya thinks as he waits at the designated meeting spot. 

He spots Hokuto from means away and lights up seeing him. “Hokuto-senpai!” He beams and waves him over, his heart pounding as he gets up to greet him when he approaches him. 

Hokuto smiles when he sees Tomoya, he was so sweet and fun, he liked his energy and excitement. "Hello, Tomoya-kun," he says softly as he pulls him in for a hug, giving him a tight but conservative squeeze. "How are you? I hope you didn't wait long," he asks as he motions to walk with him. 

Tomoya shakes his head and follows alongside Hokuto down the path in the park. “No no, I just got here a little while ago,” he says with a smile, shoving his hands in pockets as he glances towards Hokuto who looks as beautiful as ever. He still can’t believe that someone like him agreed to go on a date with him. “H-How are you though? How was your week?”

"I'm good, and my week was good too. I wasn't too busy, which was nice," Hokuto hums and takes in a breath of fresh air, it felt so nice and being with good company was nice too. "How was your week? I kept thinking about you and wondering how you were," he admits with a subtle blush. 

Hearing that Hokuto was thinking about him has him feeling giddy inside. It all still feels like a dream, a wonderful dream that he never wants to wake up from. “Really? You could text me you know,” he says with a smile, his cheeks flushed pink as he looks at Hokuto. His blush doesn’t go unnoticed but he finds it sweet. “My week was fine, I had school so it was kind of busy. I kept thinking of you too- you know, because of the theatre club! It’s really not the same without you,” he admits, chuckling nervously. 

"I didn't want to bother you, I know you're still studying hard," Hokuto smiles and laughs to match Tomoya's. "It must be much better without Hibiki-san though, you must actually get things done," he grins, though he had to admit he missed the chaos of the theater club too. "Though I miss it too, you were all fun. Now I wish I enjoyed my time more with you when I was there," he adds softly. He had really come to like him pretty fast since the festival, which was surprising for him, though he really didn't mind. 

“It’s definitely more peaceful without him. I’m not forced into dresses every other day,” Tomoya laughs softly, shaking his head at the memory. He’s pretty sure what Wataru claims is good practice for theatre was just him pulling his leg and messing with him for his own amusement. “He does visit a lot.. so if you ever want to come by and save me from his torment,” he adds, glancing over at Hokuto with a smile. It makes him really happy hearing that he misses him, he always worried he was a burden for Hokuto who would always look out for him at their club, but he’s happy that’s not the case. 

"I would be happy to," Hokuto smiles with a soft laugh, Tomoya was really cute and he has no idea how he didn't acknowledge that sooner. "You must be excited to graduate though hmm?" he asks since honestly, he was running out of things to say, which was odd, Tomoya was really getting to him. 

“Excited and nervous,” Tomoya admits and gently takes Hokuto’s arm to lead him towards the shade so they can sit on the grass. It’s also a bit away from everyone which is nice so they can talk. “I’m not too sure what I want to do next, but I’ll figure it all out. I’m going to miss seeing everyone all the time too,” he says softly and stretches out his legs when they’re sat down. 

Hokuto gets comfortable too, keeping a little bit of distance since he wasn't sure how comfortable Tomoya was yet, but he still wanted to be close. "I know, I miss seeing everyone all of the time too. Granted, I live with my friends so that helps, though that gets annoying sometimes," he laughs as he stretches his legs out too. 

Tomoya wants to be closer as well, but he doesn’t want to seem desperate or pushy. Ever since the night of the festival he couldn’t stop thinking about Hokuto, not that he could before either. “Living with your friends sounds fun. But we would probably lose our minds after a while too,” he laughs softly and gathers the courage to scoot closer to Hokuto, blushing as their shoulders touch slightly. “Hajime seems like he would be easy to live with, but Mitsuru would be all over the place.”

"That's exactly like my place. Makoto just keeps to himself but Subaru is a wild one," Hokuto laughs and can't help but smile at Tomoya's actions, he was so sweet. "You would be in the same predicament as me by the sounds of things," he hums as he watches people walk through the park, it was a perfect day and he was so happy to spend it with Tomoya. 

“Seems like it, both of our friends can be handfuls,” Tomoya laughs softly and leans back slightly, his hands against the grass which feels cool and comfortable. “So ah… that night at the festival, did you know I liked you?” he asks with a blush, it’s a bit out of the blue but he feels they need to talk about whatever this is between them now. “You knew I was trying to ask you out, am I that transparent?” he asks with a nervous laugh. 

Hokuto looks over at him with a smile and gives him a small nod, "I had a feeling that something was going on, I just didn't know what at first… but I figured it out after a bit," he explains softly and the blush on Tomoya's cheeks has his heart racing, he looks so sweet and he loved how he was asking about this head on. "I didn't know if you would actually ask me out, but after the festival I was hoping for it," he adds with a blush of his own as he watches Tomoya's expressions. 

Tomoya’s cheeks are flushed red at this point. It’s embarrassing how obvious he is about his feelings, he sucks at hiding them or keeping his cool, but Hokuto seems okay with it. Not to mention, did he say he was hoping Tomoya would ask him out? “I-I had a crush on you for a while.. But clearly I’m not the best with these sorts of things so I didn’t know what to do or say,” he admits, chuckling nervously as he watches Hokuto, trying to figure all this out. “You.. You were hoping I would ask you out?” he asks softly, hoping for some clarity. He doesn’t want to jump to conclusions about Hokuto’s feelings but he needs to know. 

"Yeah, I was," Hokuto says softly and shifts so he's facing Tomoya a little more directly. "I don't know what my feelings are… I didn't know I liked you, but when I kissed you I felt something," he explains honestly and reaches over to brush Tomoya's hair out of his face that had blown in the breeze. "I was hoping to go out with you so we could explore our feelings together." 

Hokuto’s honesty is something Tomoya always admired. He loves how open and honest he is about things, it really helps Tomoya feel more comfortable too knowing that he’s with someone who will be honest with him. “We’ll figure it all out together…” he says with a soft smile and laces their fingers together, his heart fluttering from the contact but everything about this perfect man has him melting into a puddle. He still can’t wrap his mind around the fact that their feelings might just be mutual. “We can take things slow and figure out how we both feel about this.. there’s no rush, right?”

"Of course, whatever you're comfortable with. You matter most," Hokuto smiles and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. It felt really nice having his hand in his own, he liked how warm he felt and how small his hand was too, he knew he liked him a good amount already. "But I will take the opportunity to text you now, since you said I could," he adds with a soft laugh. 

“I don’t have any experience with dating, that night at the festival was my first kiss as well,” Tomoya admits shyly but squeezes Hokuto’s hand, he felt familiar and comforting. He feels he doesn’t need to be nervous around him, like he can say what’s on his mind, be honest and Hokuto won’t judge him for it. They already seem to be on the same page with this which helps a lot, but he still tries to be mindful of what he says. He likes Hokuto a lot and doesn’t want to overwhelm or chase him away either. “I’m happy it was with you though. I really liked it..” he adds softly, his face red when his mind catches up with what he’s saying.

"I really don't have much dating experience either," Hokuto admits with a laugh but he smiles at Tomoya's honestly, he really was beyond cute and it was making his heart race. "I went on a few dates at the beginning of college but they never went anywhere… and I've kissed someone before but it was nothing compared to with you," he says softly and let's go of his hand so he can wrap his arm around Tomoya's waist instead. 

“That’s still more than what I can say about myself,” Tomoya laughs softly and inches closer to Hokuto when he feels his arm around him. The more time they spend together, the more comfortable he feels with him. He isn’t feeling as nervous as he did at the start of their date. “I’m glad you didn’t hate it though. I won’t lie, I was really nervous because Nii-chan saw through me earlier that evening and told me to make a move as well but I kept chickening out,” he admits with a nervous laugh.

"Nito-san? He noticed hmm?" Hokuto asks with a smile and gently runs his hands along Tomoya's back, almost instinctively because he just wanted to comfort him. "So I have him to thank for that kiss then?" he asks with a laugh, giving him a wink to show he was teasing, though he honestly did need to thank Nazuna for making this happen. He was very thankful. 

“It seems like he did notice, I think I’m just that obvious. He asked me if we were on a date that night, I said we were just hanging as friends but he wasn’t buying it,” Tomoya laughs softly, his heart fluttering when Hokuto winks at him. He has no right being as gorgeous as he is and it makes Tomoya melt. He is glad that Nazuna talked to him, while Hokuto did question Tomoya’s intentions, if not for Nazuna, he would have brushed it off and not come clean about his feelings. “I think I needed that push from him though. I’m glad you saw right through me too because I’m really awful at this,” he adds and rests his head against his shoulder.

"That's okay, we're both learning together right?" Hokuto smiles and kisses the top of Tomoya's head where it rested on his shoulder. "So are we considering the festival our first date then? Since that was your underlying intention," he asks curiously since he wanted to know what he thought, he himself didn't really care about titles but he wanted to know the date so he could remember it. 

Tomoya is quick to relax into him and brings his arms around him to keep close. He blushes at his question, while his intention was to ask Hokuto out on a date to the festival he chickened out, but luckily in the end it all went well. “I-I suppose we can consider that our first date since it did end on a good note. That is if you want,” he quickly adds. He wants them both to be on the same page, he doesn’t want to seem pushy because it’s important that Hokuto is comfortable as well. 

"That sounds perfect," Hokuto smiles and rearranges their position so he's flat on his back with Tomoya at his side. Laying under the clouds on such a warm day was perfect, and having Tomoya here made the day so much better. "So this is our second date, is there anything you want to do?" he asks as he closes his eyes briefly to just enjoy the moment. 

“I’m really enjoying this right now,” Tomoya hums and nestles into his side, feeling at ease. The weather is perfect as is this moment and he could just stay like this for hours. “We can stroll around town and get something to eat in a bit if you’d like,” he suggests and props himself up enough so he’s looking down at Hokuto who looks so breathtakingly beautiful that it takes him a moment to process it. 

"Up to you, I'm perfectly happy just staying right here. You don't have to try to impress me or anything," Hokuto reassures him with a smile and the way the sun shone behind Tomoya like this made him look angelic, he was so youthful and gorgeous. "But if you get hungry that's always an option," he adds and rests his arm around Tomoya's frame where he was still tucked against his side. 

Tomoya nods and reaches over to brush aside Hokuto’s hair, his touch is gentle and almost as if he’s still nervous to touch him. But he knows he doesn’t have to be nervous around Hokuto. “I’m fine for now.. I’m really enjoying this. You’re really fun and easy to be around,” he admits with a smile. 

"You think so? I'm glad, some people say I'm intimidating," Hokuto grins and he reaches his arm up to rest a hand on Tomoya's cheek, he didn't find it in himself to care at all that they were in public, though they were a good distance away from passerby's. He was just caught up in his odd feelings for Tomoya. "Do you want to kiss me?" he asks quietly and it was more to get Tomoya to make the move instead of himself, he wanted him to want it. 

Tomoya’s cheek is warm to the touch, his face flushed from Hokuto’s touch and words. He wonders if he really is that transparent with his feelings but he does want this without a doubt. “Y-Yeah..” he whispers, resting his hand against Hokuto’s that is on his cheek and his heart is pounding so hard that he can hear it. He feels at a loss for words, so he gathers the courage and goes for it. Moving his hand to Hokuto’s cheek, he leans in and kisses his lips nice and soft, letting his lips linger for a moment. 

Hokuto almost moans, then he remembers where they are and he manages to keep himself in check, holding his breath for a moment before melting into Tomoya's kiss. This was only their second kiss but it felt so good, he clearly liked him and he was learning that quick from just this kiss, his heart happily fluttering away. He returns the kiss with a sigh and kisses him back again when he tries pulling away, he didn't want it to end just yet, but he makes it soft and brief before actually letting Tomoya move. "You can kiss me anytime you want, I like it a lot." 

“I really like it as well… it feels really nice,” Tomoya admits with a soft smile, caressing Hokuto’s cheek with his thumb. His skin feels soft under his touch, and just from that kiss alone it’s like his feelings have heightened. He already misses the feeling of his lips, but unfortunately they’re out in the public eye and he doesn’t want to get carried away either. “S-Same goes for you, you can kiss me whenever you want to as well.”

"I will gladly take you up on that," Hokuto smiles but relaxes back before he gets too caught up, as much as he would like to kiss him again they needed to pace this, especially until they were at least in private. "Have you told your friends about us?" he asks curiously as he watches Tomoya's smile.

“Ah, I told Hajime and Mitsuru… I asked them not to say anything since we didn’t really get a chance to talk about us,” Tomoya says softly and lays back down next to Hokuto, slipping his hand into his and gives it a squeeze. “Nii-chan already knows because of that day. He even texted me after I got home,” he adds with a soft laugh. “What about you? Have you told anyone?”

"You have good friends who care a lot, that's nice to have," Hokuto smiles and squeezes Tomoya's hand back before lazily running his thumb along his skin, his hand was so smooth and he really loved holding it. "Well, Subaru forced me to tell him because he knew I was up to something… and Makoto was curious after that outburst, so they both know. Though I haven't told Mao yet, I haven't seen him in a bit." 

“Your friends are really wonderful too, you all were really nice to us in school,” Tomoya hums, resting his head against Hokuto’s shoulder and looks at their hands. His hand is smaller compared to Hokuto’s but they fit so perfectly together. “I don’t mind if people know. I just figured that maybe we should talk and figure all this out first since we didn’t get to that day.”

"I agree, I definitely don't mind people knowing," Hokuto smiles, if anything he was proud of it, Tomoya was really sweet and well liked so of course he would be happy to be with him. "But, let's not let Hibiki-san find out for awhile… we need to prepare ourselves for him," he laughs and just the idea of what Wataru would possibly do once he found out makes his skin crawl. 

“Oh god… he will probably show up at school or even at my house with questions if he hears about this,” Tomoya laughs, shaking his head at the thought. Sure enough they do need to prepare themselves since Wataru is quite the personality. He does acknowledge that Wataru has done a lot for them both, while his tormenting was a bit much, it’s all because he saw the most potential in these two which Tomoya does appreciate. “He shows up at the theatre club in school to check on me sometimes and you can imagine how that goes.. but in a way we did get closer because of him, didn’t we?”

"Yes, despite all of his chaos it did bring us closer," Hokuto smiles and rolls onto his side, propping himself up with one arm so he can look at Tomoya. "I am thankful for that, he drove me insane but he did bring me you… well, it brought me to you and you were weak to me," he teases him with a grin and the blush on his cheeks at that makes him so happy to see. 

Tomoya rolls his eyes but laughs at Hokuto’s comment. He does really love this more relaxed and playful side to Hokuto who’s usually more reserved and serious, he can be really funny when he wants to be. “Now you sound like him. I think he was an awful influence on you,” he says with a laugh. 

"That was just an insult Tomoya-kun, I don't appreciate that," Hokuto grins and reaches his free hand up to ruffle his hair, laughing when he tries to swat his hand away which makes him do it more. "Take it back," he insists and moves his hand down to tickle his stomach and when Tomoya laughs it's the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. 

“H-Hey cut that out!” Tomoya laughs and grabs Hokuto’s hands, holding onto them to keep him from trying to tickle him again. “It’s not my fault you’re so sensitive. Besides, he would say it’s a compliment to be compared to him,” he says with a grin. 

"Would you agree that that is a compliment?" Hokuto asks as he pulls his hands back and holds them up in surrender, promising that he won't tickle him again. He liked being playful with Tomoya, he was super cute when he laughed and grinned at him, he could definitely get used to it. 

“I mean, he’s really not  _ that  _ bad. My main problem with him was him forcing me into dresses and roles as a lesson,” Tomoya laughs and sits back up, shaking his head at the memory. Wataru did have the weirdest lessons, but it helped with his confidence so maybe he did get something out of all that. “Other than that he was pretty okay! For the most part.”

"Well I hope I'm better than okay for the most part," Hokuto laughs and sits up too, running his hand gently along Tomoya's back as he adjusts his position to get comfy again. "I promise I won't make you wear dresses or anything too," he adds with a grin and gives him a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“I really hope you won’t, I have enough pictures of you in dresses for plays for blackmail if you try,” Tomoya playfully threatens and wraps his arms around Hokuto’s waist to hug him tight, leaning over to kiss his cheek back just because he can now. “But I guess sometimes it was fun dressing up when I wasn’t forced to wear a dress the entire school day. Hajime and Mitsuru had too much fun with that.”

"You did look really cute even I will admit it," Hokuto smiles with a soft blush to his cheeks, "You're really pretty Tomoya-kun, and I don't mean that in some feminine way, I just think you're beautiful," he adds honestly and gives him a quick yet gentle kiss to his lips. 

Tomoya can feel his cheeks heating up, compliments really don’t do much for him but apparently that’s not the case when it’s Hokuto saying these things. His hands wander up Hokuto’s chest before bringing his arms around his neck to pull him back for another kiss because he really needs it. “You’re one to talk,” he whispers shyly against his lips, kissing him again and keeps it sweet and gentle. “Have you seen yourself? You’re the one who’s beautiful.”

"No, I'm definitely not," Hokuto hums and he was a bit surprised by how bold Tomoya was being in public but he liked it, he liked it a lot actually. "I'm just me, you're so soft and stunning… it's something I never appreciated before and I regret it," he adds with a smile and kisses the tip of his nose. "But I will appreciate you entirely now and that's a promise." 

As if Tomoya can’t like him anymore than he already does, Hokuto always says something to prove him wrong. How can he not fall for someone as sweet as him? It’s like he doesn’t even have to try, Hokuto just knows what to say. “Thank you… but you’re wrong, you’re really amazing too,” he says softly, his cheeks flushed pink from everything that’s going on right now and he almost forgets they’re in public. “Do you.. do you want to go hang out at my place or something? We can order take out as well if you’d like,” he offers and hopes he doesn’t sound desperate or gets taken the wrong way. 

Hokuto nods with a smile and gets up first, holding out his hand to help Tomoya up then keeps their hands together, clasping their fingers and the feeling is becoming so familiar. "That sounds great, I would love to visit your home. You lead the way," he insists and follows along in the direction that Tomoya leads him. He really didn't expect to be doing a home date so soon but he definitely wasn't against it, if anything he preferred it so he could actually be more comfortable and affectionate in private. 

They arrive back at Tomoya’s family place and it’s really quiet which means no one’s home. Tomoya is glad that they have the place to themselves but now he’s also nervous having his date, the guy he has been crushing on for the last two years, in his home. It’s just their second date, what were they even to do? He knows he doesn’t have to be worried with Hokuto so he tries to push away his worries and leads Hokuto to the living room. “Ah.. m-make yourself comfortable,” he says softly and takes a seat next to Hokuto when he sits on the couch and his heart is racing a mile a minute.

"I remember I walked you home here once, late after a play," Hokuto smiles as he sits on the couch, facing more sideways towards Tomoya and drapes his arm over the back of the couch. "I think that was when you were a first year… that play was a wild one," he adds with a laugh and gently trails his fingers along Tomoya's shoulder. 

“I remember that.. it was fun though and I really liked having time with you afterwards,” Tomoya smiles softly and leans into Hokuto. It’s amazing how he’s so quick to calm down under his touch, but Hokuto has calming qualities which always helped Tomoya ever since he was a first year in their theatre club. “I really looked up to you a lot… I always wanted to impress you and here we are now on our second date.”

"Well you  _ do  _ impress me a lot," Hokuto says softly and rests his hand on his shoulder when he moves in closer. "I um, I honestly don't know what to do with you," he admits with a blush and averts his gaze for a moment before looking back up. "I don't know how fast we should take this or what's acceptable for a second date… but I think I like you a lot and that's a surprise for me too," he admits as he tries to put into words what he was feeling, but he felt like that wasn't coming off well. 

“I-I’m not sure either.. like I said, this is all new territory for me too,” Tomoya says with a soft blush and dares to meet Hokuto’s eyes which always make him weak. He’s here, home alone with the most beautiful man he has ever laid his eyes on and he’s saying he likes him back. It’s really a dream come true but it’s where they go from here that’s the question. It’s new for them both. “I really like you too, I like you a lot,” he whispers softly and slips his hand into Hokuto’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Maybe we’re just overthinking things.. maybe we just need to go with whatever feels right.”

Hokuto nods and gives his hand a squeeze in return then brings it up to his lips to softly kiss it, his heart fluttering as he did. "Then I really want to kiss you," he dares as he leans in to press his lips to Tomoya's, making it more purposeful than any of their other's. He runs his fingers through his hair then rests his hand on his cheek as he deepens the kiss further, keeping him close as he changes pressure and angles as he kisses him to try and figure out what felt best, but no matter what he did  _ it felt so good _ anyways. 

Tomoya can feel himself melting into the kiss, it’s different from their first few kisses and he can feel everything Hokuto gives to him. “Hokuto…” he whispers against his lips, pulling him in as close as he can, not wanting to be apart from him for even a second. This was only just a dream a week ago and now it’s happening and he can feel his head spinning from the overwhelming emotions he’s feeling right now. He’s glad it’s just them in the privacy of his home right now as a soft moan leaves him and he kisses back with everything he has, his arms wrapped around him and gripping onto him like his life depends on it. They pull apart seconds later, both of them needing some air and Tomoya’s face is flushed, the younger boy lost for words as he watches the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Wow," Hokuto laughs softly as his heart was pounding, he had no idea kissing could feel so good but it did, and he was so happy to have Tomoya make him feel such things. He looks over his face and he definitely didn't think he could look any cuter, but with his flushed cheeks, reddened lips, and big round eyes he was the most adorable boy in the world. "You're incredible," he says with a smile and runs his hand along his side before wrapping it around him. 

“So are you. You’re amazing,” Tomoya smiles softly and brushes his fingers through Hokuto’s hair, giving him a sweet kiss to his cheek. “You’re really great at this too,” he adds, draping his arms around his shoulders as he relaxes into him. He could stay like this for hours, just this alone was the best feeling ever.

"Apparently, I had no idea," Hokuto chuckles and shifts on the couch so he could rest his back against the arm, keeping Tomoya close against his side. This date ended up being a lot more than he thought it would have, it proved he did have feelings for Tomoya even though a week ago he had no idea, and now he never wanted to leave. This was going to get familiar fast and he welcomed it entirely, he wanted Tomoya in his life, it felt so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm falling hard for this pair and they really needed some love


	30. Rinne/Niki

It’s a little late into the morning when Rinne finally wakes up. He’s never an early riser to begin with, but with having work the night before, he was pretty beat. He wakes up to an empty bed but the delicious smell coming from the kitchen tells him that Niki is still home and will probably come into their bedroom to drag him out of bed if he doesn’t get up soon. So, Rinne pushes himself out of bed and grabs his shorts from the floor, pulling them on before dragging himself to the kitchen.

It’s quiet around the house besides the sounds coming from the kitchen which means Hiiro, who now lives with them, had already left for school. Sure enough, Rinne spots Niki alone in the kitchen, his boyfriend elegantly moving around the room as he prepares something. There’s no doubt that the kitchen is Niki’s happy place. Being far too absorbed in his work, Niki doesn’t seem to hear or notice Rinne as he shuffles over and drapes his arms around him from behind, making Niki jump in surprise.

“Mornin’...” Rinne mumbles sleepily and rests his chin against Niki’s shoulder, squeezing his waist tight.

“Jesus! You always give me a heart attack,” Niki sighs but smiles when he feels Rinne’s warmth. “You finally decided to wake up. Did you sleep well?” He asks as he tends to the omurice he was making, ensuring that it turns out perfectly soft and fluffy. He has to make sure it was perfect, even if it was only for Rinne who didn’t appreciate the quality of what he receives. 

“Mhmm… coulda slept longer though,” Rinne yawns and presses a lazy kiss to his neck before turning his attention to what he was making. Living with Niki has many advantages, one of them being Niki’s love for cooking so he’s always making something delicious every meal time. Of course he loves many other things about Niki, but this was a good bonus. “That smells real good. Did you make it for me?” he asks with a grin, his stomach growling from the mouthwatering smell. 

"It  _ should  _ be for me, but now that you're up I suppose I can make another," Niki grins as he flips the omelette to make sure it was cooked before sliding it onto the plate beside them. "Dig in," he hums as he goes to mix up more eggs for his own means. He figured that one would end up for Rinne, that's how it always worked; he would send Hiiro off to school and only have a small amount of time to himself before his quiet time was ruined, but it wasn't  _ bad  _ perse, he liked having Rinne by his side, but the quiet was a gift when he got it

“You really are the best wife. What would I do without you?” Rinne grins, giving him a peck to his cheek before taking a seat at the table. What he says is true, he really doesn’t know where he would be without Niki and while his words always get brushed off as a joke he really was grateful to his boyfriend. “Guessing Hiiro left for school already?” he asks as he takes a bite of the omelette and all but moans at how delicious it is, not that he expected anything less from Niki who was exceptionally skilled at cooking. 

"Mhmm, he left early, he said he was going to meet Aira on the way," Niki hums as he pours his whisked mixture into the pan to fry up. "Your brother is so sweet, you could learn a thing or two from him," he grins as he watches Rinne who looks so youthful right now with a mouthful and a happy smile, he loved seeing him in the morning, he always looked like a little kid. 

“Now what’s the fun in that? Hiiro and I are the perfect I would say,” Rinne snickers, resting his chin against his palm as he watches Niki move around the kitchen. He finds he really loves watching him cook, Niki was always the happiest when he’s cooking. Rinne knows very well that the only reason Niki even takes on a few idol jobs is for his sake, but his true passion lies in the kitchen. “I think one Hiiro is quite enough. He can be more of a handful than me.”

"The perfect balance? So I get the harder side of the balance then?" Niki asks with a grin towards Rinne as he adds the prepared rice into his omelette which looks just as good as the first which is a relief. 

“You’re cruel, Niki-kyun~” Rinne sighs dramatically, but he can’t deny that Niki does have a point. Hiiro is a lot more easy going than Rinne. He did like how the two get along and he’s really grateful that Niki was accepting of his little brother living with them. He agreed that Hiiro shouldn’t be on his own while just being a high school senior. “Ya know, Aira would say otherwise. He’d say he has to deal with the harder side.”

"Then maybe he should try dealing with you for a day," Niki laughs as he flips his omurice to make sure it's cooked before sliding it onto his place and turning the stove off. He makes his way over to sit with Rinne and sighs as he gets comfortable, "But I would never subject him to that, you may be better now but you're still a lot," he adds as he cuts into his meal and takes a bite, it was pretty good he had to admit. 

Rinne snorts at his comment, shaking his head as he gives Niki a gentle nudge. “You really are a little shit ya know. Here I was going on about what a good wife you are,” he snickers and gets up to rinse out his plate once he’s done eating, it’s the least he can do after everything Niki does for him. “I was going to suggest that we should do something since we both have the day off but since I’m such a nuisance, nevermind I guess~” he jokes, taking his place next to Niki again when he’s done cleaning his dishes. 

"Hmm, depends what you want to do, maybe I'll be interested," Niki hums and takes another bite. He loved having days off with Rinne but they could be a lot, he either wanted to stay in bed all day or go do something extravagant, either way he wasn't sure he had the energy for it. 

“Again with your mean words. The correct response should have been ‘course! I love spending time with you Rinne’,” Rinne huffs, pretending to be hurt by Niki’s comment as he drapes his arms around his shoulders and leans into him much to Niki’s protest that he’s trying to enjoy breakfast. “‘Was thinking we could go outside or something, unless you wanna stay in that’s fine too. Either one is good, we’ve got a few hours to ourselves.”

"You know I love spending time with you," Niki smiles and gives Rinne a kiss on the cheek despite him being far too close while he's eating. "Sure, let's go out then, if you keep me in here who knows what you'll do," he adds with a grin and gives his thigh a gentle squeeze. 

“Would it really be all that bad if I kept you in here? I wouldn’t be opposed to that either,” Rinne grins and nuzzles into his neck, giving it a kiss before moving back to let Niki eat in peace. He knows better than to get between Niki and his food, it’s really not a pleasant sight and rather terrifying. “Keeping you in bed coulda been a fun time. But, I guess I can hold off on that until later~”

"Honestly Rinne, you need to learn self control," Niki sighs as he bites another mouthful, he was very used to Rinne's ridiculous libido but really, he needs to relax. "There's more to life than keeping me held up in bed," he laughs as he finishes off his plate and gets up, taking it to the kitchen to rinse off and start dishes. 

Rinne follows behind Niki and wraps his arms around his waist as his boyfriend works on his dishes. “I could’ve been talking about relaxing, you’re the one who thought the wrong way,” he snickers, giving his neck a gentle nip before moving away in time before Niki can even attempt to whack him for his comment. “Niki-kyun is a pervert~” he teases with a grin and leans back against the counter. He can tell Niki’s not too pleased with him, but he loves messing with his boyfriend. 

"The only time you have ever asked me to relax with you was when you had the flu," Niki laughs, shaking his head and gives Rinne a look when he watches him, he looks far too cocky. "And you can help you know, come dry the dishes," he insists as he holds a plate out for him. He didn't mind cleaning the place, he enjoyed it, but Rinne definitely needed to learn a thing or two about responsibility. 

“It’s not like you don’t enjoy yourself. You know you can't deny that,” Rinne laughs and grabs a towel to help Niki dry up the dishes since he might as well. Niki does a lot for him and Hiiro, and he doesn’t want to take advantage of his kindness...which he did in the previous years. “Wanna shower with me once we’re done here?” he asks with a hum as he places the dishes away one by one as he dries them.

"Mmm sure, that'd be nice," Niki smiles, Rinne deserved some sort of a reward for helping him with cleaning up, and showering with him was really always so nice. He finishes off with the dishes and pulls the plug, once his hands were dried off he takes Rinne's hand and leads him down the hall to the bathroom. "Do you have any ideas for today? Or are we just winging it?" he asks as he reaches into the shower to get the water running and adjust the temperature.

Rinne shrugs in response and kicks off his shorts and underwear, throwing them aside before pulling Niki towards him to undress him next. He had an idea of what he wanted to do today. It was something he has been thinking about for a while now, but it was a matter of how to bring it up with Niki and how he would take it. “I dunno… maybe we can go on a date or something. I may or may not have somethin’ planned for us,” he hums as he pulls Niki’s hair free from his hair tie. 

Niki hums and goes to brush his hair out, "A date huh?" he asks with a grin in the mirror to his boyfriend who he can see in the reflection. "Why are you being so nice today? What do you want out of it?" he asks now and he can't help but laugh at Rinne's attempt at looking offended, he was so ridiculous. 

“Can I just not be nice to my boyfriend because I feel like it?” Rinne asks with a snicker and runs his fingers through the running shower to make sure it was the perfect temperature. Once it feels right, he takes Niki’s hand and pulls him into the shower with him. 

Niki gasps as he's pulled into the shower but smiles once the warm water hits his skin. He wraps his arms up around Rinne's neck and pulls him down to kiss him, he liked kissing him first because he could make it soft and paced unlike Rinne's kisses. "I think our date should start here," he smiles and snuggles into his boyfriend's neck, between the water and Rinne's embrace. He's so warm and comfortable, it was perfect. 

Niki’s kisses were always so soft and sweet and Rinne finds that he’s addicted to the feeling, he could kiss him all day and night if he could. “Mmm.. that sounds like a good idea,” he hums, slipping his arms around his waist to keep him close. He finds he has to bend slightly with how much smaller Niki is compared to him, while it can be a strain on his back he also loves it. “You can be surprisingly clingy, Niki-kyun~ just last year you’d be pushing me off ya if I tried hugging you~” he teases with a kiss to his shoulder and neck. 

"I still push you off me, I tolerate you sometimes though," Niki grins and kisses him again before letting him go to get under the water, wetting his hair and closing his eyes as he did, the hot water felt so good running over him. "Especially in the shower, I will admit that you're gorgeous like this." 

“Well I know ya find me irresistible, but we should probably hurry it up if we actually wanna get outside,” Rinne laughs, giving Niki a kiss to his head and turns him around so they can quickly wash off. He wouldn’t mind a long shower but now that he has his mind set on going out, he doesn’t want to waste the day away. 

They manage to get out of the shower within a reasonable time. Rinne throws on the first outfit he finds and sits on the bed as he waits for Niki to get ready who’s focused on drying his hair, insisting he doesn’t want to end up sick leaving the house with his hair still wet. Rinne doesn’t bother arguing, he doesn’t want to start a fight and he doesn’t mind the wait either. There are a lot of things that he finds he doesn’t mind and more of enjoys in terms of the domestic life with Niki. He often jokes around, calling Niki his wife but jokes aside he does like the sound of it. They did feel like a married couple and with Hiiro living with them too now, they were like a little family which Rinne didn’t dislike one bit.

“So, did you decide on what we’ll do? Or are you still winging it?” Niki asks once he’s ready and they actually manage to leave the apartment.

“Hmm... I kinda have an idea about what we can do. Depends on you though~” Rinne hums, leaning back against the wall as they wait for the elevator to arrive. “Was thinkin’ we could go into town and maybe get married for real,” he so casually but seriously suggests and looks to Niki for his reaction.

Niki freezes as he presses the elevator button and stares at Rinne a moment, his heart racing at such a suggestion. Sure they've joked about it but he can't actually mean it can he? "M-Married?! Now?!" he asks with a squeak and this was just such a Rinne thing to say. 

“Yeah, right now!” Rinne says as if he just didn’t suggest something so life changing though Niki’s reaction does make him a little nervous. He can’t seem to make out what his answer might be, usually Niki’s pretty predictable in his opinion. Then again, he did just ask Niki if he wants to get married right now. “We act like it anyways, so why not? We could go into town and make it happen.”

"There's a big difference between acting like it and actually  _ being married,  _ Rinne," Niki quietly yells as he yanks Rinne into the elevator when it arrives. "Are you serious? That's pretty permanent… you really haven't thought this through have you? This is some crazy whim of yours again," he goes off since really, this was a big surprise and it's very Rinne to just suggest something so extravagant. 

“It’s not just some crazy whim of mine, I swear! I wouldn’t bring it up unless I was actually serious about it,” Rinne insists. This was probably not the best place to discuss something like this, but nothing about them was traditional in that sense. He understands why Niki is so conflicted, after all it’s a huge step in their relationship for sure especially to skip past an engagement and suggesting marriage right away. But he was sure about this, more than he has ever been sure about anything. He has been thinking about this for the longest time too and was prepared if Niki were to say yes to actually go through with this today. “Maybe it’s rushing things a little bit because of how rough things were between us just last year… but, I really want to marry you.”

The way Rinne looks at him with such soft eyes has Niki's heart fluttering, he looked so genuine and he could tell that this wasn't some dramatic scheme. He bites his lip nervously and slowly nods his head, "Okay, if you want to marry me I can't say no," he says softly with a deep blush to his cheeks. He's thought about it a lot and with the way Rinne was smartened up over the last while has really helped with proving himself, so he knows that this is right, despite how chaotic it is. 

Rinne lights up like a child hearing Niki’s answer. He couldn’t lie, he was nervous that he would get turned down with how Niki seemed so unsure just moments ago. “So if that’s a yes… then I guess we’re getting married today,” he grins, pulling Niki in to squeeze him tight. There’s a lot to consider, especially breaking the news to their friends and family but that’s all something they can worry about later. “I’ll even get you a super pretty ring! Whatever you’d like~!”

"Yeah you will, I deserve that," Niki grins and squeezes him back, blushing softly with a smile since he couldn't see it, this just felt so nice. "I should have worn something better… maybe you should buy me a nice outfit too," he adds as he pulls away to kiss his boyfriend's lips. 

“I think you look great, but I am dragging you into a last minute wedding so I guess I owe you a nice ring and outfit,” Rinne smiles against his lips and pulls back when they make it to the ground level. He’s a little disappointed that their moment is cut short but they have all the time in the world later. They decide to take the car to town since it would be faster to get through their errands and Niki drives as he insists he doesn’t want them dying before they can even get married with Rinne’s driving skills. “Niki, you meant it when you said you wanna go through with this, right? You didn’t say that because you felt pressured, did you?” Rinne asks when they’re on their way. Of course he’s thrilled that Niki agreed, but he wants to make sure he really wants this.

Niki smiles and nods as he keeps his eyes on the road. "Of course I meant it," he says softly and takes Rinne's hand to link their fingers. "You may suggest ridiculous things but you're always honest so I know you mean this… and I know I'm gonna be stuck with you so we might as well just do this right?" he teases him to keep the mood light. 

“Bet you didn’t expect us to be having this conversation when you took me in all those years ago, hm?” Rinne smiles and squeezes Niki’s hand as he looks back at his boyfriend. He feels a wave of relief washing over him that Niki wants this just as much as he did. “I like our life together. You, me and my brother, it really feels like we’re a family. I guess I’ve wanted this for a while.”

"It's what you deserve," Niki says simply and brings his hand to his lips to place a soft kiss to his knuckles. He knows how hard Rinne had it with his family so to be able to give him the warmth and security he's needed makes him feel so good, and how he feels reassures him that marrying this man was right. "I know you always joked about me being your wife… but I always knew you were genuine too." 

“Of course I was. I know I gave you a lot of shit but I know something great when it’s there,” Rinne insists with a grin. Sure, he did give a hard time in the previous year but he did have all good intentions. Niki was able to see right through it all and he’s grateful to him for sticking by him even during their lowest. It’s because of all that this decision was so easy for Rinne to make. Tying the knot might seem like a drastic step and he knows they’re going to get a lot of questions regarding the matter, but he has never been so sure about anything in his life.

Getting a new outfit doesn’t take too long since Niki isn’t too picky about these things. He insisted that he just wants to look somewhat decent for what is going to be a huge step for the rest of their lives. Once they’re done with that and they change into nicer clothes, their next stop is the jewelry shop so they can get rings. Rinne wants to do at least this much since there wasn’t even a proper proposal, he just sort of suggested what seems like out of the blue. Niki at least deserves to get whatever ring he wants, especially with how supportive he is in terms of everything.

Niki's heart has been racing since they changed, he really couldn't believe this was happening and now that they were looking at rings it made it even more real. They were all beautiful but figuring out which would be best was a bit of a challenge. "Hmm, should we get something that matches?" he hums as he gazes into one of the lit cases with a smile. "I like the plainer look of this one… but look how blue that stone is, this is hard Rinne why did you spring this on me last second?!" 

Rinne tries to contain his laughter when Niki starts scolding him for the matter, but he can feel his own nerves kicking in with how real all this was starting to feel. He didn’t think he would ever care about something like this either. “Sorry sorry.. If we’re getting married we need rings,” he insists and looks through the display of rings. They were beautiful, and just imagining Niki with one around his finger has his heart pounding. “But, it would be cool to match, don’t you think so?”

"Yeah I suppose, you would be so smitten by that huh?" Niki grins and gives Rinne a kiss to his cheek as he runs his hand lovingly along his back. It was strange looking at rings with him, and even stranger knowing they would be used that same day, but it made his heart swell with happiness. "Which do you like?"

“I’m marrying you, I’ll be happy with whatever,” Rinne grins and wraps an arm around Niki’s waist, keeping him close as he looks through the rings. “The blue stones are really pretty and it’s nothing too flashy either,” he says with a smile. They complimented Niki’s eyes as well which he thought was beautiful. “But it’s your choice, I’ll get you whichever one you like.”

Niki debates for another while before finally deciding on a matching set for himself and Rinne. They're white gold with simple blue gems and crystals, he thought they matched them both pretty well in his opinion. "I can't believe that fit us perfectly… That has to be fate," he smiles as they wait for the jeweler to wrap them up in their boxes. "I guess I'm meant to marry you today," he adds with a soft blush as he looks up to Rinne who looked so happy, it was really amazing to see him so happy and it was  _ over him.  _ His heart raced over the thought. 

“I guess that we are meant to get married today,” Rinne smiles, giving Niki’s hand a squeeze as they make their way back to the car. His heart is racing as they get through their errands and get closer to tying the knot. For what was meant to be an underwhelming way of doing so, he can still feel his nerves spiking at the thought that they are going to be making such a life changing decision soon. “I think that’s all for our errands.. next stop, the courthouse?” He asks with a smile.

"Yes I guess so, I hope I'm not the only one who's nervous," Niki laughs and let's Rinne drive since he really was nervous and didn't want to let his nerves affect his driving. He definitely wasn't nervous with thoughts of regret, he knew this was what he wanted… maybe he was nervous because he would have to come with vows on the spot? It could also be that he would hear Rinne's and he had no idea what to expect, either way he was a mess. 

Rinne can feel his nerves rising as they get closer to the courthouse. This is something he has been thinking about for a while now and today felt like the perfect risk for it too. He knows he’s not going to change his mind, and Niki seems just as serious about it so that helps calm his nerves a lot. He has a good feeling so he tries keeping his focus on that feeling. “Are you ready? Last chance to change your mind,” he says as he pulls up in the parking lot and turns to face Niki with a smile. 

"I won't, I want you," Niki smiles and leans across the seat to wrap his arms around his neck, giving Rinne a tight hug. "Let's do it, but you can't kiss me until we say I do," he winks at him as he moves back in his seat to get out. Now that they are here he felt like he could vomit from nerves but he takes Rinne's hand and follows him in, his heart feeling like it could beat out of his chest as he lets Rinne go ahead of him, he knew he'd be able to speak better than himself. 

Now that it’s actually happening, it feels so surreal; explaining what they’re here for has his heart pounding but it’s happening and there’s nothing else that he wants right now. Luckily, Rinne has everything that they need since this is something he has been thinking about for the last while. He was prepared for a long time, it was asking Niki that took some time and courage. They don’t have to wait too long either since they came at a good time as well so they aren’t waiting for too long either. Rinne wanted this to be small and just between them, he knew Niki would prefer it this way as well. While most would say it’s underwhelming, they have to disagree as they both can feel their hearts pounding against his chest as the process starts. It’s just as nerve-wracking, but it’s happening and every moment that passes they get closer to what’s the rest of their lives and there’s no way Rinne would give this up for anything. 

It's only within a half hour that they're stood with a minister as he reads the ceremony from the book, and being with Rinne in such a moment has him endlessly smiling. He's heard the lines that are recited for weddings before but to hear them for their own marriage was so surreal, and when he has to recite lines to Rinne he feels a wave of emotions coming over him.

"Okay, well this was very on the spot today… but I have thought about this many times before so I think I know what to say," Niki starts with a smile and gives Rinne's hand a squeeze. "Rinne, when I met you, I promised I would take care of you. You turned out to be quite the man… you shocked everyone you met with your direct attitude but I was able to handle you no matter what, I knew you were worth it despite all the crap you put me through. After a while, you let your guard down, you took me home to your family and I saw how you lived and it helped me understand who you were… and with that I knew I could never leave your side. I was one of the only people you let see who you were and I knew that was special, that I was special to you, and that solidified my feelings completely. I love you so much Rinne, I always will and I will always take care of you, no matter what hardships we go through," he finishes with a smile and every word he said was genuine, it made his heart feel so warm and he couldn't help the tears that left his eyes. 

Rinne is left speechless by Niki’s words, while it was last minute and on the spot, he can feel just how genuine they are. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when the officiant tells him it’s his turn to say his vows and he’s a little embarrassed but Niki’s words touched him. He can only hope that his words can reach his soon to be husband. “I really didn’t give you the easiest time, I gave you hell for the longest time and I know sometimes it felt like I was exploiting your kindness, but I am so grateful for everything you do,” he starts off and squeezes Niki’s hand, giving him a small smile as he continues. “You took me in off the streets, took care of me. I know you weren’t too into being an idol but you did it because it was my dream and you wanted to support it. I owe you my life and I can’t promise I won’t be a pain in the ass, but I promise I’ll make it up to you for your kindness and everything you’ve done for me,” he says with a soft chuckle, he has to throw a little joke into it but he means every word. “I love you a lot, so much, and I will always take care of you the way you have cared for me and continue to do so even though I don’t deserve you.”

Niki is just dying to kiss Rinne, his words make him feel so emotional and desperate to return his love but they had to get through the rest of this ceremony first. So they place the rings on each other's fingers and when they finally say their 'I do's', Niki leaps into Rinne's arms to kiss him as deep and as passionately as he could, pouring every emotion and feeling he felt into his as he pulls him close. He knows they can't just make out on the alter, but he did need this kiss to be as meaningful as he could make it. "I love you so much," he breathes against his lips with a smile then kisses him again. 

“I love you too,” Rinne whispers against his lips, his arms secured around Niki’s waist to keep him close. He knows he can’t get too carried away since they aren’t alone and it hurts him to have to pull away. They’re both filled with so many emotions right now and it’s still surreal to him that Niki agreed to all this and now they are actually married. No more hypothetical marriage jokes, it’s real now. “Guess now you’re my wife for real, huh~?” he teases with a grin, though he can’t hide his emotions with tears threatening to fall from happiness. A happiness he didn’t think he deserved but Niki making him feel otherwise

"Oh shut up," Niki laughs and wipes his now husband's tears away before turning back to the minister. They had to finalize things but that only takes a bit and then they're free to leave, which they do hand in hand and once they're outside Niki jumps into Rinne's arms with a happy laugh, "I can't believe it, you're my husband now," he beams as he squeezes him tight around his neck. It was an almost relieved feeling to officially be married, it felt so secure and right and he was beyond happy, this day was perfect. 

Now that they’re outside and it’s all done, Rinne finally feels like he can breathe. He takes a deep breath and returns the hug as he feels his nerves starting to calm down. “Mhm… You’re stuck with me now it seems,” he grins and kisses the top of Niki’s head. He still can’t believe that Niki agreed to this despite it being so last minute, but that’s how it has always been with these two.It was a wonderful feeling, officially being married, it was better than he could have imagined. “We probably shouldn’t get so relaxed. We have yet to do the hardest part which is telling everyone else. They’re going to kill us,” he laughs and takes Niki’s hand as they walk back to their car.

"We'll worry about that later, for now I want to enjoy my time with my husband," Niki laughs and squeezes his hand tight. He couldn't say it enough, Rinne was his  _ husband  _ and that was so incredible. "What do you want to do now? I'm at a loss," he asks with a bright smile as they reach the car. 

“I don’t know, I’m still trying to process the fact that we actually went through with this,” Rinne admits with a laugh and just takes a moment once they’re seated in the car. It’s a surreal feeling, seeing the matching rings on their fingers and just this day in general. “We could consummate our marriage. That sounds like fun,” he teases with a grin, giving Niki’s cheek a playful pinch when he blushes red. 

"What, right here?" Niki questions with a grin of his own though that sounded like a ridiculous and stupid idea… but with how wild this day has been it wasn't something he would turn down. He turns his head to bite Rinne's fingers that were on his cheek before laughing at the blush that turns his cheeks red too, it was nice when he could surprise him back, it was a rarer occurrence. 

“I was going to suggest going home since my brother is supposed to hang out with his friends today, or that we can go somewhere else,” Rinne laughs and pulls his hand away. “Or were you hoping I meant right here? I didn’t think you were into that sort of stuff~ how scandalous of you, Niki.”

"Maybe being married has made me more scandalous?" Niki teases with a laugh and leans across the seat to chastely kiss Rinne's lips, his heart jumping as he did, he liked being bold once in a while. "And I can't deny that I'm all emotional and just want you," he admits with a soft blush and kisses him again. 

Rinne could just about melt when Niki kisses him, with his emotions heightened from the day, it feels especially good and he could just kiss him all day. It hurts to have to pull away as they catch their breath but he keeps Niki as close as he can with their positions. “I feel the same. I want you too, so so bad,” he says more softly this time and kisses his lips again, he can’t get enough. 

"You really want this here huh?" Niki asks against his lips as he runs his fingers through Rinne's hair, being able to mess it up a bit now that the ceremony was done was a relief, he definitely preferred him with his messy hair especially right now. "You're awful," he hums against his lips and gives his bottom lip a nibble. 

“I’m awful? You’re just as bad,” Rinne laughs and trails his fingers along Niki’s cheek and jaw. He can’t deny the fact that just the thought of doing it in their car isn’t exciting to him; or maybe it’s just the overwhelming emotions from just getting married that’s making him crave Niki even more. “I could park somewhere more private if  _ you  _ really can’t wait until we get home,” he grins, giving him a few kisses along his jaw. 

Niki softly gasps at Rinne's kisses but sits back in his seat, buckling himself in with a hum, "It better be really private." Honestly, it would make more sense to just go home and be comfortable, but things with Rinne were never traditional and honestly, he didn't want to start now. 

“I know. I would rather not ruin our wedding day getting caught, unless you’re into that,” Rinne snickers and buckles himself in, though that comment earns him a smack on his arm by Niki. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend the first while after getting married, while even he would prefer they go home but with his emotions still being a mess he can’t find it in himself to resist or wait. All he can set his mind on right now is Niki and it’s a pain having to behave himself since he was driving, but he sucks it up and sets out to find a good, private spot for the two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if rinniki can't get married in canon then we'll just have em marry here


	31. Rinne/Niki (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consummation of Rinne and Niki's marriage

It takes a bit of a drive into the edge of the city, verging onto the countryside, and it probably would have been easier to just go home but that wasn't nearly as exhilarating as being out in the open. So when they pull up to a wide open field with trees, Niki is quick to jump out and pull Rinne out of the car and kissing him hard, pushing him against the side of the car with a soft moan. 

"Well, isn't this romantic," he smirks as he runs his hands up Rinne's chest and continues to kiss him, his heart was racing with adrenaline and really, he found this charming in a Rinne kind of way. 

Rinne’s hands are quick to wander as he kisses him back, running them along Niki’s sides, to his hips and along his back as he pulls him in as close as he can. His heart is pounding against his chest from the time and place where they are doing this but all his focus is on Niki who feels even better than he usually does. “You’re more into this than I would have thought,” he smirks against Niki’s lips, giving his bottom one a nip as he grips his hips tight and switches their positions. “Have I really tainted my sweet Niki that bad?”

"I guess you have, you even got me to marry you," Niki teases and wraps his arms up around Rinne's neck but he doesn't miss the way his ring sparkles in the afternoon sun, it's beautiful and makes him feel even warmer, it was still so overwhelming. "Or maybe I'm just losing it, that seems possible too," he adds with a laugh as he tangles his fingers up into Rinne's hair. 

“That’s always a possibility given you somehow can tolerate me,” Rinne snickers but his smile immediately softens from the feeling of his husband’s hand in his hair. It feels different in a way, maybe he’s still overly emotional from their day but Niki’s touch makes him feel especially warm inside and he can’t help but lean into him. “I still can’t believe we did that and I’m the one who suggested it,” he says softer, caressing his cheek as he leans in to kiss his lips purposefully. It’s ridiculous how quick his mood changes but he’s feeling so many things especially love and affection for this perfect man.

"I know, I'm so happy," Niki smiles and puts his weight back against the car, pulling Rinne with him so he can kiss him more and not have to worry about keeping himself standing. "God Rinne, I love you so much," he gasps against his mouth and his eyes stung with tears but his emotions were on high, he just needed more and he needed all of his husband's love. 

“I love you too, so so much,” Rinne whispers against his lips, pouring every bit of emotion he’s feeling into the kiss. He puts all his focus on Niki, on making this afternoon as perfect as he can for his husband. After all, no one deserves it more than Niki after everything he has done for Rinne since the day they met and to say these two dedicated their lives to each other was an understatement. “I’m so happy too… Really, I can’t remember the last time I was ever this happy,” he says with a gentle bite to Niki’s lip before moving down to kiss along his jaw and his neck. He can’t help but to gently bite at his skin with how good he smells and it takes every bit of restraint to not get too carried away with that.

Niki moans as his teeth graze his skin, he hated that Rinne was holding back at all, this would be the time he actually let him get away with his antics. "Rinne, god if we're going to do this outside at least make it worth it," he tempts him as he gives his hair a pull to get him going more. It was warm out already with the summer sun on them but now he felt himself beginning to sweat, having Rinne so close and knowing his implications had him far too excited. 

That is more than enough for Rinne to let himself go; maybe he’s overly cautious sometimes for good reason but he can no longer focus on that with the way Niki tugs at his hair and he finds himself giving into his temptation. “I’ll make it worth it, I’ll give you anything you want,” he moans with a slightly harsher bite at the junction of his neck and shoulder as he pulls Niki closer to him, supporting his weight as their lower halves rub together and it’s almost impossible to even pace himself.

Niki sharply moans as Rinne presses himself into him, the sensation making his body jolt as he grips his husband's hair tighter. "Please~" he breathes as he lets Rinne do as he needs. He loves when Rinne gives into his urges and does as he pleases, he knows he holds himself back because he respects him and honestly, their sexual relationship didn't start off the  _ best.  _ But now he would give Rinne all the control he wanted, he didn't care as long as he got him, especially now that they were married. "You're so incredible Rinne-" 

“You’re one to talk… you’re perfect and you’re all mine,” Rinne whispers against Niki’s neck and leans him back against the hood of his car. Quite honestly, he could care less about the vehicle right now, all he can focus on is his gorgeous husband, his sweet little sounds and the way his body responds to him. He continues grinding into him, despite still being clothed just that alone feels heavenly. He starts kissing along his exposed shoulder where Niki’s shirt falls off from the first few buttons being undone and revels into him, taking his time to appreciate his scent and his taste. While even he’s starting to feel uncomfortable with how tight his jeans are getting, he likes being able to take his time to appreciate every bit of his husband and wonders how he got so lucky. 

"Mmm Rinne, jesus-" Niki moans and grinds up into him the best he could. It felt so scandalous being on the hood of their car but it was so hot, the way Rinne handles him and presses him into the metal had him a lot harder than he'd care to admit. "I don't want to be impatient but you need to hurry up," he insists as he pushes Rinne's shirt up to run his hands along the skin of his back which was burning hot and only turned him on even more, this whole situation was erotic and he was getting far too desperate for patience. 

“Can you blame me for getting so distracted by you? You’re gorgeous,” Rinne grins and slips his hand between them, rubbing his palm against Niki’s crotch and just feeling how excited his partner is just from this has him twitching. “You always make the prettiest sounds.. and prettiest faces. I can’t help but want to take my time and enjoy you,” he says softly, though what he’s saying is genuine rather than trying to get a rise out of Niki. He watches him closely, his heart pounding from the beautiful expressions Niki makes as he slips his hand through his pants so he can touch him directly, giving him a teasing squeeze every now and then. 

Niki chokes out a moan when Rinne touches him directly, it almost stings with how sensitive he was but it was fantastic, it was everything he needed. "Ahhh-!" he squeals almost embarrassingly as he grips Rinne's wrist tight to stop his actions, "Rinne, I can't do this like this, I'm gonna pass out," he quietly laughs as he yanks his hand out of his pants to pull him along a bit away from the car then pulls him down into the grass. It was so soft from not being cut and being out in nature honestly felt really good, it was so soothing in a way that he really needed right now. "We've never done this before," he grins as he lays back in the grass, pulling Rinne on top of him with a satisfied sigh. 

Rinne’s glad he picked the spot that he did because there’s no signs of anyone close by which he’s glad for. He doesn’t need anyone cutting their perfect afternoon short, but there’s also this excitement of being out in the open. Sure, they were adventurous with their sex life, but this was completely new territory and it’s rather exhilarating. “You’re right, we haven’t. But if I knew this would have been happening I would have been more prepared,” he breathes out a laugh and kisses along Niki’s now exposed chest after he manages to get his buttons undone. It’s definitely easier this way, with Niki on his back and Rinne appreciating every inch of him his lips can reach. “Clearly it has someone really excited,” he smirks against his lips, littering his chest with little lovebites as he also manages to shove Niki’s pants and briefs down.

"You've already been touching me, of course I'm excited," Niki gasps as he kicks his pants off and sits up so he can reach for Rinne's shirt to start undoing it too, he definitely couldn't be the only one naked in nature. "And I know you are too," he grins as he finishes with his shirt and moves to his pants to quickly shove them off too, then pulls Rinne back down on top of him. "Prepared huh? What, should we have a nice blanket and candles?" he teases with a smirk. 

Rinne rolls his eyes at Niki’s comment as he takes his position back on top of him. He reaches up and runs his fingers through Niki’s ponytail, his hair feeling so soft between his fingers and not to mention smelt amazing from just washing it this morning. “Maybe a blanket wouldn’t have been a bad idea, though I don’t mind this. It’s new and fun,” he snickers, kissing Niki’s lips harder and with more purpose as he grinds his hips down against his. “Ah.. but, it’s fine- you still feel so good like this~” he moans softly, his own cock throbbing as he grinds his hips down hard against his lovers, his teeth grazing at his sensitive neck and he just can’t get enough of him. 

"Mmm Rinne-" Niki gasps as he wraps his arms tight around his husband's back, just this felt so incredible, having him so close and feeling this warmth mixed with the breeze. This was perfect and now he was pretty glad they didn't just go home, this was much more exciting and more romantic in its own way. "You're so incredible baby," he breathes as he trails his fingers along Rinne's back, just taking in the smoothness of his skin and how lucky he was to have him, and when he looks up to meet his eyes his breath catches. Rinne looked so soft and sweet, the way his eyes sparkled in the light looked like the ocean and it made his heart flutter, his husband was beautiful and seeing him like this had him a mess. 

“You’re one to talk- you’re the one who’s incredible,” Rinne breaths out as he builds a rhythm of rocking his hips, every bit of friction and on top of that the gentle touches of Niki’s fingertips have his skin burning and it only makes him crave more. His hand trails along Niki’s side to his thigh, his fingertips trailing along his sensitive skin which still felt so warm. He hooks Niki’s leg around his hip, angling himself with each movement and just this already has him in a state of complete bliss. “You’re so perfect and you’re all mine. I’m so lucky,” he whispers, kissing and nibbling at his neck and shoulder, anywhere he can reach because at this point he’s just addicted to this perfect man that is his husband. 

"Rinne~" Niki whines and brings his other leg up to wrap around Rinne's other hip and pulls him in close, "Are you just going to grind on me all day? This isn't much of a consummation," he teases with a grin and kisses his lips. He wasn't typically the one to tease like this but Rinne also wasn't typically the one to be all soft and sweet, it was like a change of roles but he enjoyed it, it just added to the current thrill. 

“Aren’t you usually telling me to slow down? Maybe I just really want to take my time and enjoy my wife,” Rinne hums against his lips, giving his bottom one a gentle bite and pulls back with a grin. He usually was a straight to the point kind of guy, but with today’s events and his emotions being all over the place he can’t help but to take his time. Though, Niki was tempting him more and he does love hearing him whine and tease him like that too. Usually NIki would be telling him to slow down and tease him over his eagerness. “I- ah.. What about lube?” he asks with a blush and hopes he doesn’t kill the mood, he wants this to be as great as it can be for Niki and of course making sure he actually felt good and at ease was priority. 

"I um, I may have thought ahead?" Niki blushes in response and sits up to grab his underwear to slip them back on, "I'll be right back." He heads back to their car and opens the glovebox to find the bottle he stashed there earlier… he figured with getting married so suddenly they should be prepared for anything and he was really thankful for that now. He quickly heads back to where Rinne was and sits down, passing the bottle over. "Don't say a single word," he insists since he knew Rinne would probably have some sort of smartass remark. 

It takes every bit of willpower in Rinne to not make a comment about Niki thinking this far ahead when usually it’s the other way around. However, his smart thinking did just save them right now. “I wasn’t going to say anything, I swear!” Rinne insists but the grin plastered on his face says otherwise. He doesn’t give Niki a chance to retort and pulls him down onto his lap, not wanting to waste anymore time. He’s quick to discard Niki of his underwear and squeezes a decent amount of lube onto his fingers, teasing one at his entrance. “It’s good you were prepared, I don’t think I can hold off much longer,” he hums and pulls Niki down for a kiss, smiling against his lips at how easily his finger slips in.

Niki gasps and shifts closer to Rinne in his lap, wrapping his arms tighter around his neck and moves to kiss along the side of Rinne's face. Just his finger felt fantastic and he was even more thankful for being prepared, he desperately needed this. "Me neither, I need you so bad," he moans as he grinds back against his husband's fingers when he adds another, he was so used to how Rinne prepped him that his body relaxed so easily, it was perfect for such times 

“I need you too… so bad,” Rinne breathes out, watching his husband’s gorgeous expressions closely as he continues working his fingers inside him. As if the way Niki so perfectly takes everything wasn’t enough to make him lose it, his sweet little sounds and his expressions have him aching even more so and he can’t wait anymore. “I can’t wait anymore, I need you,” he whispers, shifting Niki onto his back as he squeezes a generous amount of lube to coat himself. “I love you so much.. I need you so bad,” he breathes out, taking his position on top of his husband, stroking his length as he guides himself to Niki’s entrance. He knows he doesn’t need to be cautious, he knows Niki can take him rather well and with ease, but he wants to make this worthwhile since they  _ were _ consummating their marriage. While nothing about today was traditional in any sense, he still wants every bit of it to be perfect for his husband.

"R-Rinne!" Niki gasps as he pulls his husband close, his hands gripping his back tight. He loved feeling encased under Rinne, he felt so safe and appreciated, it was the best feeling in the world and he got it with his  _ now  _ husband. It was amazing. "You're so good, so perfect~" he moans as he kisses along the side of Rinne's neck, doing everything he could to show how much he loved and adored this wonderful man. 

“That’s you… you’re so perfect and you’re all mine,” Rinne moans softly, burying his face in Niki’s shoulder as he grinds his hips down and the moans that leave his lover only encourages him to continue. It’s a blissful feeling, not just from this but the entire day and his emotions are all over the place. “You’re always so good for me Niki,” he breathes out, kissing along Niki’s exposed shoulder, littering little bites along his skin as he snaps his hips into Niki’s, picking up his pace slightly. This was beyond anything they’ve ever done, this day just makes it every bit more perfect.

"Only because y-you're so good to me," Niki gasps and runs his hands along Rinne's sides so he can bring them around, sliding them up his chest then to his neck where he holds him tight to keep their gaze locked. "I'm so glad I married you," he moans as he pulls him in to kiss his lips, putting all of his emotion into it as he sucks on Rinne's lower lip then slips his tongue in against his, his moans slightly muffled but still loud and satisfied. 

Rinne could feel his eyes stinging as he pours everything he has into kissing Niki and giving him the pleasure he deserves. He never thought he was good enough for Niki after everything he put him through, but Niki was persistent about that not being true and hearing these words from him means the world to him. “Me too… I’m so glad you said yes,” he whispers against his lips, taking one of Niki’s hands in his own and holding it above his head. He didn’t break their kiss, wanting every bit of contact he can get as he continues rocking his hips to meet Niki’s in a rhythmic pace and he knows he is not going to last too long with all this. It’s overwhelming but in the best possible way. “Fuck- I love you so much.”

"And I love you," Niki breathes and squeezes Rinne's hand tight, he really did love seeing him such a sap, even if it was a bit out of character for him. He saw sides of Rinne that no one else did and it was such a blessed gift. "N-Now come on, quit being so sappy-" he cuts off with a sharp moan and kisses him before whispering against his lips, "and fuck me like you mean it." 

“Marriage has really made you bolder and bossier,” Rinne snickers, giving Niki’s bottom lip a gentle bite and gives him just what he wants. He runs his hands along his hips before gripping his thighs, and grinds his hips down slow but harder. The way Niki responds to him only encourages him to continue; the way he arches his back and the sweet sounds that leave him, all of it only gets him excited even more so. He riled himself up enough, and now he can’t hold himself back anymore, giving it his all.

"God Rinne~" Niki mewls and grips the grass above his head, his body burning from the summer heat and Rinne's actions, "You like me bossy." He definitely didn't mind being bold with Rinne during such occasions, he found it pretty hot that Rinne would do as he said for once and he would take advantage of that. Not to mention this was absolute heaven, the way Rinne stretched and filled him was pure bliss, his body felt so tight and burned hotter than the sun and he never wanted it to end. 

“I suppose I don’t mind it right now,” Rinne grins, leaning over Niki and kisses along his neck, shoulder, collarbone, anywhere he can reach. Niki being bold and telling him what to do whenever they’re intimate is something he can’t deny that he rather enjoys. He loves being able to make Niki feel good and just watching the way he responds to each snap of his hips makes it even more enjoyable for himself. “It’s pretty hot,” he whispers against his shoulder, giving it a rather harsh bite as he angles his hips with each thrust, trying to find what feels best as he grasps Niki’s length, stroking him to match his pace. He wasn’t going to last much longer but wants to give Niki his all as he deserves.

Niki feels like his brain short circuits when Rinne touches him, it's intense and overwhelming and he all but screams when he fucks into him just right too. Both sensations at the same time have him gripping Rinne's back tight, digging his nails into his skin and his thighs beginning to quiver as he arches his back. "So close, god baby I-" he chokes out and leans up to kiss Rinne as best he could which resulted more in biting his lip rather than a kiss, but either way it felt good. 

“Me too..” Rinne moans against his lips, his grip on Niki’s hip tightening as his movements get more desperate and sloppy. He’s feeling far too many things, his emotions are heightened, the way Niki responds to his actions, all of it has him inching closer and closer. Usually he could go on for longer but it’s a whole other sensation right now. “You feel too good- fuck, you’re killing me,” he groans into the kiss and he doesn’t last much longer, cumming with a few more sharp thrusts of his hips and he’s so glad that they’re alone as neither of them can keep their voices down.

Just feeling Rinne lose it is enough to push Niki forward, normally he doesn't cum fast but he can feel it and it's burning, the way his body aches for release is painful. "Rinne, just a little more please~" he moans and pulls Rinne closer, tangling his fingers into his hair to pull his mouth closer and kiss him deeper. Now that Rinne came his movements have slowed but he still felt so good, he just needs a tiny bit more, the way his body was twitching and aching was killing him. 

It’s overwhelming what Rinne’s feeling, his hips slowing down but still thrusting into him hard as he rides out his orgasm. His focus is still on Niki, watching attentively as he continues jerking him off, giving him a squeeze every now and then. “You’re so pretty, Niki-kyun~ you’re always so good for me~” Rinne breathes against his lips, giving his bottom one a gentle bite with a flick of his wrist, just doing everything he can to give Niki the pleasure he deserves. 

"Baby-" Niki moans, the way Rinne's voice sounded so sweet and how he touched him so perfectly sent him over the edge, causing his body to flourish with a sensation that's blinding and explosive throughout every nerve in him. He screams out a sharp moan as his body tightens and convulses, squeezing around Rinne's already softening and oversensitive length, and he yanks his hair probably too hard but that didn't matter. What mattered was his mind focusing on this orgasm that left his vision white and his senses on high for a good few minutes. "Rinne~" he whispers breathlessly as he pulls him close and kisses his lips so hard. 

It takes them both a moment to calm down, Rinne keeping Niki secure in his arms as he rolls to his side and hugs him close. “Fuck- that was… wow,” Rinne breathes out, chuckling softly as he runs his hand along Niki’s back, smiling as his husband only snuggles closer to him. This wasn’t even their first time, but it felt better and was beyond anything comprehensible. Maybe it’s because their emotions were still heightened from the day, but he’s in complete bliss and now he just wants nothing but to stay close. “I can’t believe you actually came prepared for this,” he snickers, kissing the top of Niki’s head because he’s not Rinne unless he’s making some sort of absurd comment that kills the mood. 

"Yeah? Well you should be thankful I did," Niki hums softly and kisses along Rinne's chest, the feeling of the setting summer sun and the warmth of his husband making him feel so happy and safe. His husband, it was so strange to think that that was Rinne's title now but god did he love it, it felt so perfect. "That was wonderful Rinne, this was so fun," he adds quietly and runs his hand along Rinne's back, soothingly along his skin as his breath continues to even out. 

“Mhmm.. it was a lot of fun. It’s been a great day, huh? You’re my wife now~” Rinne grins and keeps Niki close to him, running his fingers through his hair which was messy from laying on the grass and what they did. “It was fun, but now I don’t wanna get up~ that’s probably the only part that sucks about this,” he whines and rolls Niki onto his back so he’s laying on top of him and nuzzles into his neck. While they’re alone, they’re still in the outdoors and they need to tidy themselves up the best they can, but Niki feels warm and comfortable. 

"I know, I don't want to move either," Niki hums and pulls Rinne into his arms, holding him tight with a smile. Rinne may look like a tough guy but he's really a total bear who loves to be snuggled, he found that quite cute about him. He reaches up to run his fingers through his hair and laughs when he pulls grass out of it, shaking his head, "Well, this will be fun to clean out."

“We should probably try to clean up the best we can,” Rinne laughs and reluctantly gets up and out of Niki’s arms. He would much rather stay put, but knows for a fact that his brother or even their friends will get suspicious sooner or later if they aren’t home. “Otherwise we’re going to have to explain that we got hitched and then fucked in an open field,” he snickers and brushes his fingers through Niki’s hair when he sits up, his smirk fading into a smile at how soft and cute Niki looks in this moment with his cheeks still flushed red and his hair a mess in a cute way.

"Mmm, yeah I don't want to deal with that," Niki blushes and looks around for their clothes. His back was so sore from being on the ground for so long but it was definitely worth it, this was a lot of fun and very memorable for their wedding day. "Hey Rinne?" he calls softly and pulls him closer before they get up, "I love you so much… I'm so happy you suggested this, today was perfect," he says with a warm smile and gives him a gentle, lingering kiss to his lips that sends a shiver through him. 

“I’m really glad that you agreed to it… I wouldn’t have been shocked if you turned me down,” Rinne laughs softly, but pulls Niki in for one last kiss because he can’t get enough of him. While he was the one who suggested this, it was still so surreal that they actually managed to go through with it. It’s something that had been on his mind for the last while, they already felt like a family at home and now that they’re officially married, it’s the happiest and most sure Rinne has ever been about anything. “I love you a lot too, thank you for this. Don’t wanna get all sappy on you again, but I’m really happy.”

"It's okay, I'm already sappy," Niki laughs and moves to sit on Rinne's lap. "You don't have to thank me, I've always been yours you know that," he says softly and hugs him tight, snuggling into his neck when he does. "You make me happier than I've ever been," he adds with a kiss to his neck, "but you realize Kohaku is gonna kill us right?" 

“That’s why  _ you’re  _ going to be the one to tell him. He’ll kill me but he’ll spare you. You know how that kid is with you,” Rinne laughs, brushing his fingers through Niki’s hair to get the grass out, his other arm wrapped securely around his waist. Kohaku did have a softer spot for Niki without a doubt, but regardless he is excited to tell their friends. “My brother is most definitely going to kill me, we’re going to be hearing it for a while so prepare yourself,” he adds with a snicker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're the best pairing and I'm dying


	32. Madara/Kanata (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a theory that Kanata is very kinky, enjoy

They had been dating for awhile now and both of them were amazed yet not surprised by how well it was going. They had always had great chemistry, it was their lives that got in the way of that for so long, but now they were back together and things felt perfect. Madara would often stay over at Kanata's place (Chiaki thanked him since he now had someone else to help take care of him), though Kanata enjoyed staying at his boyfriends too, either way they were pretty inseparable when not working. So when Kanata gets off work and meets Madara at his bike where he picked him up in the parking lot, he was beyond thrilled and had a mischievous grin tugging at his lips.

"Hey, what's with the grin? Are you that excited to see Mama?" Madara asks with a smile and kisses Kanata's lips when his boyfriend comes into his space which was so pleasing, Kanata smelt like saltwater and it was so refreshing.

"I dunno, I just missed you~" Kanata hums against his lips before pulling away and runs his fingers through Madara's messy hair from the wind and his bike helmet. "Mama, do you wanna have sex with me?" he asks simply and the way Madara's cheeks burn red at that question makes him smile.

"Ah- I mean, of course? But that's up to you! I guess you've been thinking about it?" he asks with a bit of a nervous laugh and when Kanata just nods he can't stop himself from grinning in return. He was pretty used to Kanata's blunt way of speaking by now but this was something that took him a bit off guard and made his cock twitch just at the mention, which was ridiculous.

"Do you wanna go back to your place then~?" Kanata asks with a soft kiss to Madara's cheek and with such a gesture and sultry done it only takes Madara a second to hand over Kanata's helmet and hit the road. That's how Madara finds himself on his own living room floor, naked, with his wrists tied above his head and Kanata eagerly grinding his slicked up hole along his erection. It was both a blessing and a curse how good Kanata was at this but with him teasing him in such a way he felt like he was going to explode. "Fuck Kanata, gimme something!"

"Shhh, so impatient~" Kanata grins and sits up on Madara's lap. He runs his fingers up his own chest to gently tease at his nipples and moans at the feeling, having Madara's eyes on him and feeling his arousal under him was so erotic and sexy he couldn't get enough of it, "don't you want our first time to be slow?"

"I-I guess? But I wasn't expecting to be tied up for our first time either so I don't know what to expect," Madara breathlessly laughs, Kanata's teasing was really getting to him and he was starting to get desperate, not that he wasn't before. "Come on Kanata-san~"

"But isn't this fun?" Kanata smiles and reaches one of his hands down to lightly stroke along his own erection while still teasing a nipple with the other, a weak moan leaving his lips as his eyes flutter with the sensation. "Mmm, I'm so excited to have you in me Mama~" he teases with another roll of his hips. He made quick work of preparing himself just so he could tease Madara like this now, he was living for seeing his boyfriend writhing under him like this, completely at his submission to do with as he pleased.

Seeing Kanata like this was incredibly overwhelming, he was dying to just feel him and show him how much he cared for him but Kanata was really pushing his limits, he was getting more ravenous by the second. "Please Kana-san, I need you so bad!" he groans and he grinds his hips up to try and get any sort of relief he could. "Please, I'll make you feel so good!"

"I would hope so~" Kanata giggles and moves his hands to run them along Madara's chest as he leans down to kiss his lips with a low hum of satisfaction. He was about ready to let Madara have his way, he wanted him to be riled up and ready to take him as Kanata needed, and Kanata was sure that Madara wouldn't disappoint. "Will you be good?" he whispers against his lips as he barely rubs his length against his, "are you gonna make me scream?"

"If that's what you want fuck yes," Madara groans and leans up to bite Kanata's lip between his teeth, giving it a suck before letting it go. "If you wanna be fucked I can do that," he adds with a smirk that makes Kanata moan, it was a beautiful sight seeing this kinky and gorgeous side of him. He had his suspicions about what Kanata's kink level would be and he wasn't disappointed.

"Good boy~" Kanata winks as he leans up to untie Madara's wrists and as soon as he does he's flipped onto his back with a hard thud against the hardwood that makes him groan. "Ow, Mama~"

"Sorry, sorry! I'll make it up to you," Madara grins and reaches down to grasp his length to line himself up. He knows what Kanata wants but he was going to make this special regardless, he deserved that love and attention and Madara was so thrilled to be the one to give it to him. He rubs the head of his cock along his entrance a few times to spread some of the lube before slowly sliding into Kanata's heat with a moan that Kanata answered with his own gasp. Once he's sheathed he runs his hands up to grasp Kanata's and pins them down as he kisses him, his heart racing as he did. He's definitely thought about sex with Kanata more than once, even before they were dating, but he honestly never expected it to feel this good already.

"Ah god, baby~" Kanata gasps and squeezes Madara's hands tight, his thighs quivering from the sudden rush of emotion and sensation, all of his teasing and preparing definitely didn't prepare him for this. He would gladly lay here like this for the next hour if Madara would allow it but he figured he'd want to move and feel more eventually, which was bittersweet. Feeling this connection alone was heavenly to him. "You feel so good~"

"God, you too," Madara breathes as he tries to calm himself a bit, enough so that he doesn't cum within the next few minutes. He slowly starts moving his hips, drawing them back only slightly before grinding back in. Just this rhythm of feeling Kanata so deep felt amazing, he gives his hands a tight squeeze and moves his mouth to his neck to nip at his skin, adding to his boyfriends pleasure as much as he could. "Mmm, is this good enough?" he teases him as he continues to slowly thrust into him and now it was his turn to tease him, he needed to get payback from his stunt earlier.

"Nyahh Mama, as good as this feels I need you," Kanata moans and pulls his knees up higher, trying everything in his power to get more from his tease of a boyfriend. It wasn't fair how much bigger and stronger he was than him, but he had to admit it was ridiculously hot being under his gorgeous body like this. "Come on, I thought you were gonna make me scream~?" he taunts with a bite of his own lip up at Madara to tempt him and moves his hips to add to his thrusts.

Between Kanata's erotic tone and his sensual display, Madara stood no chance in being able to hold himself back, Kanata was far too tempting and he knew it. "Alright, whatever you want baby," he smirks and he sits back to grip the backs of Kanata's thighs, pushing them further up as he gives one hard, deep slam of his hips into Kanata which makes him sharply gasp. The sight was beautiful and he was so ready to see more of it. He squeezes his thighs tighter and sets a hard, fast pace, slamming himself into Kanata's tight heat and the sound of their skin slapping only added to how unbelievable this felt. The way Madara was seated back gave him a delicious view of his boyfriend, the way his body jolted with every thrust, how his red blush spread from his cheeks to his chest, how his eyes were squeezed tight in concentration. Kanata was gorgeous and he was far too lucky.

"Mama fuck- more more!" Kanata moaned as he reached above his head, his back arching, as he tries to grip anything to keep himself grounded but the only thing he gets is the hardwood. He loved this, he loved being treated roughly and used for his boyfriends pleasure, even if this was their first time together he knew this was special. He was feeling things he had never felt with anyone else and it was explosive. "So good, you're so good~" he breathes as he cracks his eyes open to get a glimpse of his boyfriend and wow, did he look incredible. The muscles in his arms were taught as he gripped his thighs tight, his hair was beginning to fall into his face and stick with sweat, and the way he had his lip bit between his teeth was so gorgeous. Just seeing Madara like this would have been satisfying enough let alone feeling how good he fucked him.

"Yeah? You like this huh?" Madara smirks as he pushes Kanata's thighs back, folding him in half as he slams in harder. The way he had him stretched felt so good, he could get in so deep, and the sight was even better. He loved being able to see himself slide into his boyfriend and watch his facial expressions at the same time, it was so erotic, the sound of their squelching thrusts making it even hotter. "Who knew you liked being fucked like such a slut," he teases with a sharp thrust and he hopes he didn't push his limit with his wording but the way Kanata mewls assures him that he definitely liked it.

"God I do, I'm yours," Kanata moans in response and he was starting to lose his mind, losing himself to the sensation from how rough and raw this was, it was heavenly and he never wanted this to end.

"Good, my own little slut," Madara moans and quickly pulls out of Kanata which leaves him sobbing. He pulls him up and shifts so he's sitting flat, then pulls Kanata onto his lap facing away from him. He grips Kanata's arms behind his back and guides him back down onto his cock, keeping his grip tight on his arms to keep him balanced then thrusts up into him, making them both moan. "Come on baby, show me what you've got."

With such encouragement and being on display like this, Kanata feels so confident and appreciated and quickly gets to work on fulfilling Madara's desires. He grinds his hips down hard and a sinfully loud moan leaves his lips, this position is a totally different angle and hits him perfectly, he was an absolute mess. He hangs his head, his hair covering his face as he sets a rhythm of grinding back onto Madara's cock before lifting his hips to slam down, the action causing him to throw his head back with a cry and thank god Madara was holding onto him tight or he would have fallen over. "M-Madara~" he groans as he forces himself to have the energy to keep lifting himself up to slam back down, every inch of him was aching but he wouldn't dare disappoint his boyfriend by showing any signs of exhaustion.

This position was definitely aching on Madara's knees but he didn't care, he was living for how sexy Kanata looked and his sounds, he was such a different person like this and he was loving it. "Fuck baby, you're doing so well," he praises him and kisses along his shoulders, biting at his skin as he did and the gasps that left Kanata's lips were so addicting. He really doesn't know how he lived without this before. "Does it feel good?"

"S-So good!" Kanata moans and continues bouncing himself on his cock, taking him in entirely and every hit to his prostate has him seeing stars. "So close, touch me," he begs with a cry, by this point his body was aching both from desperation and exertion, he just needed to cum.

Madara couldn't turn down such a sweet request, Kanata has been doing so well, he deserved anything he could ever want. He grips his hip with his free hand to slow him down and once he slows he let's go of his arms to push him over, leaning him down and Kanata takes the hint to brace himself, which he does so on his forearms. He shifts up onto his knees and brings Kanata's hips up with him then starts to grind back into him, slower this time but still forceful, then brings his hand around to grasp Kanata's cock which makes him all but scream. "You're amazing you know that?" he whispers against his ear since he was draped over his body. Having Kanata a bit smaller than him made this position work so well, he had one hand on his boyfriend's cock and the other by Kanata's side on the ground keeping himself up.

"God, that's you~" Kanata purrs as he slowly rocks his hips back against Madara. The feeling of being stuffed by him and having his hand jacking him off was unbelievable, he wasn't going to last much longer. "Mmmm fuck, so close, j-just a little more," he moans out, his body feeling so hot and weak and ready to collapse but he couldn't just yet.

"Come on baby, cum on my cock for me," Madara spurs him on, teasing the head of his cock every time he thrust into his hot heat, he was so close too but he would hold off. He wanted to cum from his boyfriend's tightening hole. "I love you so much much," he moans and he definitely did not mean to say that but it happened, and now he was slightly panicking.

Kanata cums as soon as he hears those words, his body clenching and spasming as he cums so hard he stops breathing, his sight darkening as he sobs. His forehead falls onto his forearms as his body is wracked with electricity and he feels like he cums more than he ever has, his whole body exploding for what felt like forever. The sight and feeling of Kanata exploding around him sends Madara hurling over the edge too with a deep groan and a hard bite to Kanata's shoulder, his body shaking as he fills him deep with his cum, every fiber in his body sparking and burning as his body explodes with pleasure.

It takes them both a minute to recollect themselves, Madara coming to first and he manages to straighten himself out enough to shift Kanata into his lap, maneuvering him to cradle hold him. "Kanata, are you okay?" he asks softly and kisses his forehead, then brushes his hair out of his face.

Kanata gives him a soft nod as he tiredly snuggles into his arms, he ached everywhere and he was beyond exhausted but being with Madara like this was wonderful, he needed him close now. "I'm okay... did you mean that?" he asks quietly as he looks up to his boyfriend who looked breathtaking like this. His face was still red and sweaty, his hair framing his face beautifully, and the adoration in his eyes made his own heart race.

"Of course I did," Madara answers him honestly and trails his fingers along Kanata's jaw then cups his face. "I love you," he repeats himself and saying it aloud made him so nervous but he meant his words so deeply, he had loved him for a long time but now that they were together his feelings were solitified.

"Mama," Kanata whispers and shifts so he can wrap his arms around Madara's neck, which took considerable effort, and kisses his lips. It's soft and tender, the feeling sending a shiver through him and a smile to form on his lips. "I love you too~" he replies with another kiss and when he pulls away the smile on Madara's face makes him giggle.

"You're amazing," Madara beams and hugs him tight, pulling him as close as he could and buries his face into his neck, his heart pounding happier than it ever has. "I'm seriously the luckiest man alive!"

"You're the cutest too," Kanata purrs and kisses along Madara's face anywhere he could, he just adored this man and he was so lucky too. "I um, I hope this wasn't too much for our first time," he says softly with a faint blush to his cheeks. He really wasn't planning on exposing his kinky side so early but Madara clearly liked it, which was a relief.

"Nah, this was a lot of fun, I'm already excited for more with you," Madara smirks and runs his hands along Kanata's back soothingly. "We should probably shower now... and clean the floor," he adds with a wink and glances in the direction of the spot where Kanata came a lot.

"Oh... hmm, yes that's a good idea," Kanata agrees with a giggle and kisses Madara's cheek. "You can clean that, it's your fault I came so much~" he hums as he shifts off of his lap to pull himself up onto the couch with a sigh, he really needed something more comfortable than the floor.

"Alright, that's fair," Madara agrees and forces himself to get up. He really loved caring for Kanata, it felt like he had a purpose and it was a really nice feeling, not to mention Kanata deserved the world for being such an incredible person. An incredible person who was now his. He really was the luckiest man and he could never be happier now that he had Kanata, his dream partner, his childhood friend. Everything just felt so right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, these two kill me, they're so hot and I love writing them :3


	33. Hiiro/Aira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiro and Aira have been together for a year, so they plan a date to celebrate.

Hiiro watches intently as people pass by him, leaving the train station where he waits outside for Aira. It was almost their one year anniversary so Hiiro suggested that they should do something special for it, because that’s what couples do, right? He wasn’t at all experienced, but when his brother and Niki had asked what they had planned, he felt bad when he realized he has no idea what he wants to or what they should do. When he asked Aira about it, his boyfriend suggested that they plan a date which they didn’t get to do too often, especially being swamped with school work. Their plan was to visit a carnival that was in town and then Aira would be spending the weekend with Hiiro at his place since Rinne and Niki had gone away for the weekend. Hiiro was beyond excited, he always loves spending time with his boyfriend and he hasn’t had the chance to see a carnival in the city either, it’s always a new experience whenever they plan something.

“Aira!” Hiiro gasps when he spots his boyfriend and it’s no surprise that he looks as cute as ever. Aira always likes dressing up for the occasion, while Hiiro would just throw on the first thing he sees, they are an interesting balance if anything. “See?! I managed to take the train myself without getting lost!” he proudly proclaims and squeezes Aira tight when he makes his way over, easily lifting him off the ground.

"Ahh- t-too tight!" Aira gasps and takes a deep breath in when his overly excited boyfriend loosens his grip a bit. "Whew," he laughs and gives him a kiss on the cheek with a bright smile, "I'm so proud of you! You're so smart," he praises Hiiro with a grin and the way he lights up at that makes his heart race, his boyfriend was like a puppy and he really loved that about him. He hadn't changed at all since he met him. 

“I think I’m finally getting the hang of understanding the maps!” Hiiro grins, practically jumping with excitement over his achievement and receiving praise from Aira only makes him happier. It is an achievement for him as usually his brother or Niki would drop him off, but since they were away and he didn’t want Aira to go out of his way, he had to make due. “You look really pretty today! Well, you always look pretty but you look extra pretty!” he compliments Aira, slipping his hand into his as they walk. Hiiro was always affectionate and pretty open with PDA; he never cares for the stares or really pays any mind to them, he just likes having contact.

"P-Pretty?!" Aira stutters and if he could hide his face he would, but since they were walking that would be even more awkward and embarrassing. "You think I'm pretty?" he asks with a small smile, it warmed his heart to know that Hiiro thought such things about him, but especially because he  _ did  _ actually try pretty hard today to look nice. Arashi and Hiyori insisted he look extra cute for their date so he left himself in their hands, which turned out pretty well he's realizing already. 

Hiiro nods, looking at Aira as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world so why does he sound so surprised at the compliment? “Mhm! You look super pretty today. I definitely feel underdressed now,” he jokes and squeezes Aira’s hand as they walk through a crowd of people as if he doesn’t want to lose Aira; he’s so small so he can’t help but worry in these situations. “I’m super excited for today! I’ve never been to a carnival before. What’s there to do over there?” 

Aira just giggles and follows along behind his boyfriend, his height was always an advantage for these kinds of situations and he's very thankful for it. "There's lots to do! We can go on rides, and play games… oh! Maybe you can win me something cute to snuggle?!" he asks with a grin and honestly, he was hoping for that since they established this would be their date location, he found that to be really sweet. 

“Oh! That sounds like fun!” Hiiro gasps, lighting up at that. Now that he knows what to expect he’s even more excited. He’s always excited whenever it comes to new experiences, especially sharing them with Aira who also has a lot of fun introducing Hiiro to all sorts of new things. This was one of Hiiro’s favourite things about their relationship. “I’d love to win something for you! Nii-san won a stuffie at the arcade once and gave it to Niki, it was really sweet.”

"Then you can do that for me! They have claw machines and ring toss and all sorts of games! I guess we'll have to see what you're good at," Aira beams as they arrive at the gates to the carnival. He really wanted to pay but with Hiiro insisting with his puppy dog pout he couldn't say no, but he insisted on paying for game tickets at least. "There's also so~ much good food here, it all smells so good already," he hums with a deep inhale, the smell of carnivals was always intoxicating and this one was no exception. 

Hiiro is in awe at the sight of the carnival, he didn’t know what he expected but everything looked so fun and lively and now he’s even more excited. “Come on let’s look around!” he beams and pulls Aira along, not realizing he’s getting a little too over excited until Aira tells him to slow down. “Oops.. Sorry, got a little too carried away,” he laughs softly and squeezes Aira’s hand apologetically. “Everything just looks like so much fun! I want to see it all!”

"And you will! We have all night," Aira assures him and laughs at his excitement, he was just adorable. "Hmm, should we do some rides first?" he asks as he looks around, seeing everything that was setup was thrilling and he hadn't been on rides in a long time, and never with Hiiro. "Have you ever been on rides before?" 

“No I haven’t, our village didn’t really have these sorts of things, so I’m really excited!” Hiiro grins and squeezes Aira’s hand tight. This was entirely new territory for him, he had never seen such a sight before asides from books that he read back in his hometown. “Nii-san said to try out the rides, he really enjoys them!” 

"I hope you do too, I wouldn't want you getting sick on them," Aira laughs and keeps an eye out for a ride that's a bit tamer to test out his stomach since he  _ really  _ didn't want this date to end early with a sick Hiiro. "What if we try a drop zone? It just takes you way up then drops you down really fast," he suggests just as he spots what he was talking about up ahead. "That one!" he beams as he points to it and gives Hiiro's hand an enthusiastic squeeze. 

“Then probably best not to eat anything before going on that thing,” Hiiro laughs and watches the drop zone as they get in line which luckily isn’t too long. It did seem like a lot of fun, and seeing how much everyone was enjoying themselves on the ride. Even while they’re in line, Hiiro keeps a hold on Aira’s hand and laces their fingers together. He just loves having the contact, he finds it calming for himself as well especially with being out in a new environment surrounded by so many people. 

When they make it to the front of the line, Aira can tell that Hiiro is a bit nervous, just by the way he squeezes his hand. He looks up to him then leans up to give his cheek a soft kiss which brings back his usual smile, "You'll be okay, I'll keep you safe!" he insists with a confident smile and continues to hold his hand as they're allowed in. They get seats side by side and once they're secure Aira watches Hiiro who has his eyes on his own too, he was so excited and he knew Hiiro was gonna love it. "Just relax, you're gonna love it!" he assures him with a wink and he wishes he could hold his hand tight on this ride but unfortunately that wouldn't work. 

As nervous as Hiiro was, his nerves were quick to calm down when the ride started and he ended up having more fun than imaginable. It’s like nothing he has ever experienced before, and when he glances at Aira who looks like he’s having the time of his life his heart flutters seeing that beautiful smile of his. He certainly has no regrets coming out here, it’s only the start of their date and the first ride but it’s already perfect.

“Woah, that was so much fun!” Hiiro beams and squeezes Aira tight once they’re off and away from the ride. His heart is still pounding and he can feel the adrenaline pumping, but god was it so much fun. “We could see the entire carnival when we were up high! It was so cool!” 

"Yeah! I'm glad you didn't get sick," Aira teases with a giggle and pulls him along to the next ride since he knew he would be fine. So they hit a few more rides, Aira making them more and more intense as they went, but on every one Hiiro has a good time and seeing his boyfriend so happy made this date perfect. After a while though, they need a break and when Aira spots the ferris wheel his heart flutters, that could be really romantic, and being that close with Hiiro overlooking the carnival would be really special. "Do you wanna go on the ferris wheel? It's kinda boring compared to everything else we've gone on," he asks with a nervous laugh and gives his hand a squeeze. 

“Sure! That looks like fun. I think we could use something a little bit tamer after all the other rides,” Hiiro laughs, squeezing Aira’s hand back as he follows him towards the ferris wheel. The line isn’t too long, so they aren’t waiting long before they’re allowed on and Hiiro is of course beyond excited. He sits next to Aira, keeping his hand in his and he already loves this ride since he’s able to do this. He loves having this contact with Aira, it was his comfort. 

Aira snuggles up to his boyfriends side once the ride starts moving and he was in heaven, being this close to Hiiro in such a setting was really nice and he had been craving some closer contact with him too. "Look, you can see everything up here, isn't that amazing?" he asks him softly as he leans up a bit to look out the side window, seeing all of the lights and people below them was so neat, he always found it to be such a surreal feeling. 

“It’s so cool… everything looks so small from up here,” Hiiro laughs softly as he gazes out the window. He probably likes this better than all the other rides they went on since he can actually appreciate the sight beneath them. He also gets to have Aira closer to him as well which makes it all even better. “This really is the best place for a date! I’m really glad that you suggested it,” Hiiro smiles and slips his arm around Aira’s waist to keep him close. He loves how small his boyfriend is and the way he fits so perfectly into him. 

Aira blushes red as he shifts closer into Hiiro's side, while he hasn't grown much over the last couple years, Hiiro had, so he felt so safe and small in his embrace which he loved. "I'm really glad you like it," he smiles and rests a hand gently on his boyfriends thigh and watches how Hiiro was excitedly looking around, it was so sweet, he always acted like a little kid in new settings and he loved it. 

Hiiro places his free hand over Aira’s and squeezes it gently as he turns his attention to his boyfriend. “I always have fun no matter where we go because it’s with you!” he insists with a smile and finds it adorable the way Aira blushes from his words. He shifts so he can properly face his boyfriend now, keeping him close and he’s really thankful for this private little space they have. “I love you a lot, you know that? I’m really glad that I met you,” he says softer this time and kisses Aira’s forehead. 

"Hiiro-kun~" Aira whines and hides his face in his boyfriend's neck. They had been together a good while now and he still gets so embarrassed from his words, which made him even more embarrassed because of how ridiculous that seemed. "I love you too," he mumbles into Hiiro's shirt before looking up to meet his eyes with a small smile, "you would be lost without me," he teases with a giggle and kisses the tip of his nose. 

“I most definitely would be and I was lost before I met all of you! Everything was so different and weird when I got here,” Hiiro laughs, remembering the times before he met Aira, their friends, and found his brother; it was an especially difficult time for him but not for long after he met Aira. “I got really really lucky! I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he smiles, running his fingers through Aira’s hair and giving him a quick, yet soft kiss to his lips. 

Aira returns the kiss with a blush and gives his thigh a soft squeeze of appreciation, his heart fluttering as it always did from Hiiro's kisses, "Me neither," he says softly and looks around when the ride stops at the top. He looks over the side and sees that they're starting to let people off cart by cart which was a relief from his panicking mind, he definitely thought the ride broke, though that wouldn't be so bad with Hiiro here. "Looks like we're getting off soon, take a final look over everything from up here!" 

“I really liked this ferris wheel, the other rides were fun too but I can actually stay close to you on this one!” Hiiro grins and squeezes Aira’s hand as he looks back out the window. He’s a little disappointed that the ride was ending so soon, but he makes a note to ask Aira if they can come back to it later on. When they get off, Hiiro stretches his arms out before taking Aira’s hand again as they resume walking around to look at more attractions. “Should we get something to eat? And then maybe I can win you something cute from one of the games!”

"Mhmmm! I'm starving!" Aira beams and looks around, when he spots the area with food he yanks Hiiro in the direction and walks with speed. "What should we get? There's so much… I want something that screams carnival, there's no point in getting food here that I can get anytime," he reasons as he looks around, it was so hard to decide when everything smelt so incredible. 

“You’re the expert here! I don’t know what carnival food is like,” Hiiro reminds him with a laugh, finding it so cute how excited and serious Aira was about this. While he doesn’t really know much about carnivals at all, he gladly just goes along with everything Aira has to say since he seems to know a lot about these things and he is having a lot of fun with him. “Everything does smell really good… ahhh it’s making my stomach grumble! Let’s try a bunch of stuff!”

"Sounds good to me!" Aira beams and they head to multiple stalls, buying a single serving of each item they get so they can split them together which works well, it lets them taste everything and not have leftovers. "Well? Do you like all of it? Is it good?" he asks expectantly, not that Hiiro's taste in food was his responsibility but he was really hoping his choice in meals would be good for him too. 

“Mhmm! It’s all so delicious!” Hiiro beams and he just wonders how he went on so long without these things. He didn’t dislike his life in his hometown, but the city life really was an interesting experience and he really can’t see himself anywhere else. “We got a lot of food though. It’s probably good we waited until after going on the big rides,” he laughs, sighing contently when he takes another bite of food. “Next time there’s a carnival, we should come with our friends!”

"Yes! That would be so fun!" Aira agrees with a bright smile and reaches across their table to take Hiiro's hand, gently giving his fingers a squeeze. "I'm really happy it's just the two of us tonight though, I love having time with you like this," he adds quietly with a blush, his heart racing from confessing such feelings. 

Hiiro smiles at Aira’s words, he loves how honest Aira was with him and didn’t shy away as much as he used to when they started dating. “I’m really happy it’s just the two of us as well,” he agrees and brings Aira’s hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles, grinning at how Aira just blushes even more red. “And we have the entire weekend to have fun since Nii-san and Niki are gone for a few days!” he reminds him. Hiiro was just really happy that they didn’t have to part ways after their date tonight, he always loves having Aira sleep over; his brother and Niki were always welcoming of his boyfriend, but he was excited to spend time with just Aira. 

Aira smiles with a nod and gets up, motioning for Hiiro to join him and they take their trash to throw it out. "Well, do you wanna win me something?" he asks with a wink and really, he just needed to change the subject of being alone with his boyfriend for the  _ whole weekend.  _ He was nervous, sure they had been alone before, but this felt different. They had been together almost a year and  _ of course  _ he had been thinking of what just the two of them could do, and since they were going to be alone that led to a multitude of thoughts which could be very impure and he didn't want to admit that. 

“Of course! I saw a lot of fun games with really cute prizes,” Hiiro beams and takes Aira’s hand, pulling him along. He’s still so caught up in all the attraction that it’s not surprising he doesn’t notice the way Aira changed the topic. So, he pulls Aira along to where the games are, going between the claw machines and other games which Hiiro surprisingly wasn’t too bad at. He ends up winning a couple of stuffies for Aira, one of which was a cute little bunny that he got from the claw machine. “Look! It’s small and cute just like you!” he grins, laughing when Aira scowls at him for being called small. 

"I'm not small!" Aira insists but snatches the bunny from him, hugging it close with a smile, "thank you Hiiro-kun," he smiles and leans up to give him a soft kiss to his lips. "I will snuggle it every night when I go to sleep," he promises and takes his boyfriend's hand despite him teasing him like he did. He really did love the bunny, it was what he secretly wanted and seeing Hiiro try so hard to get it for him made him really happy, he had such a wonderful boyfriend and he was beyond thankful. 

“You get to snuggle the bunny and I get to snuggle you! You’re more comfortable to cuddle with than any stuffed animal,” Hiiro insists and wraps his arms around Aira, hugging him close to his chest. While it’s a lot of fun teasing Aira, he does love the size difference between them. Aira did not grow much, or at all to be honest, but Hiiro loves how perfectly he fits into his arms, they fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces. “Is there anything else you’d like to do before we go home?” Hiiro asks with a smile and kisses Aira’s head before letting go of him. While he’s having a wonderful time and doesn’t want this date to ever come to an end, he also really wants to just be with his boyfriend.

Aira thinks about that for a moment and then nods, giving Hiiro a kiss on the cheek. "They sell cotton candy here, and other really good junk food, we need to get some to take home," he says with a bright smile and moves out of Hiiro's arms to take his hand and lead the way back to the food area. You couldn't leave a carnival without cotton candy, that just seemed against the rules to Aira so of course they had to find some, and some other snacks too of course. 

Hiiro gladly lets Aira lead him to the food area where they end up getting more snacks that they probably needed. Their last stop is to get cotton candy and Hiiro is just in awe of the sweet, never has he seen or tasted anything like it. It was so soft and light despite how much there seems to be, and it tastes just as delicious which has Hiiro’s eyes sparkling in amazement. “Who knew something with such a strange name could be so good?!” Hiiro grins ear to ear and it’s hilarious just how easily amused he is by everything but all this is just a new experience for him. 

Aira giggles and pulls a piece of cotton candy out of the bag that Hiiro was holding and pops it into his mouth. "It's the best! That's why we got an extra bag of it," he grins and wraps himself around Hiiro's arm, just needing him close despite being in public. "Is there anything else you wanna do before we go?" he asks selfishly since really, he just wanted to be home in their own private space, away from all of the people. 

“Hmmm… I think I’ve seen plenty of neat things today. How about we go home now? I really want to be with just you,” Hiiro suggests with a smile and kisses his head. With Aira’s approval, they start making their way back to the train station, Hiiro glancing towards his boyfriend with a smile who is still hugging onto his arm even when they board the trains. As much fun as he had, he was really excited to get back home and is beyond thrilled that they have the entire weekend to themselves. When they make it back home, it’s strangely quiet since Rinne and Niki weren’t around. Hiiro wasn’t too fond of the silence, but he was happy that he at least has Aira with him. “Do you want to get comfortable first? I can lend you something to wear,” Hiiro offers. While Aira does have some clothes he keeps here for whenever he stays overnight, Hiiro loves seeing him in his oversized clothes which in his opinion makes him seem smaller and cuter. 

"Yes please," Aira says then sighs as he kicks off his shoes, he loves going out with Hiiro but his feet are killing him from walking so much. "Can I just have one of your shirts? That sounds perfect," he asks as he follows Hiiro along to his room then flops on his bed with a huff, quickly snuggling into his blankets as the comfort absorbs him, he really needed this after today. 

Hiiro already has a shirt out for Aira and tosses it towards him, laughing when it lands on his head. He gets changed as well, changing into a more comfortable t-shirt and shorts before flopping down on the bed and pulling his boyfriend back down with him when he gets changed as well. “You look so cute in my shirt.. It’s so big and makes you look smaller!” he laughs and slips his arms around him, hugging him close to his chest.

"This is the only time I will be okay with you calling small, I like being in your shirts for that reason," Aira smiles and snuggles into Hiiro's arms, he felt so good and  _ smelt so good.  _ It wasn't fair, Hiiro was so gorgeous and perfect without even trying and it drove him crazy, which led to his thoughts that he had been having all day and were now creeping up again since they were in  _ Hiiro's bed.  _ "Hey um, w-what did you wanna do this weekend?" he asks softly and keeps his head hidden under Hiiro's chin to hide his blush. 

“Hmm.. whatever you wanna do! We have all weekend to ourselves,” Hiiro smiles and brushes his fingers through Aira’s hair and kisses his head. He was just really happy to have this time with his boyfriend. “Is there anything you’d like to do?” he asks, pulling back enough so he can see Aira, his blush not going unnoticed and of course Hiiro has to bring it up. “Aira, you’re all red! Something the matter? Did I say something?” he asks with a tilt to his head and a poke to Aira’s cheek. 

"N-No! I'm fine!" Aira insists with a nervous bite to his lip, and sits up to pull his knees up to his chest with a huff. He thinks for a minute, he didn't like voicing his thoughts, especially when they were so embarrassing, but this was his boyfriend and he knew he needed to be honest with him. "Um, have you thought about… ah-making our relationship more s-serious?" he asks and all but hides behind his hair to cover his now burning blush. 

“More serious?” Hiiro asks with a tilt to his head and eyes which resemble a puppy. What could Aira mean by making their relationship more serious? They have been together for a year and were committed to each other, so he wasn’t exactly sure what else he could be referring to. “Is our relationship not serious? I thought that we were?” 

"We-we are serious… ummm, I mean more physical," he says quietly and averts his gaze, he really couldn't look at his boyfriend when talking about something so intimate and embarrassing, he felt like he was going to die just bringing it up. 

“Eh? More physical? What do you-“ it’s then when Hiiro catches up with what Aira is trying to imply and it’s clear by the way his cheeks redden that he’s a little embarrassed with how slow he is on the matter. “Ah.. do you mean if I’ve thought about sex?” he asks, his cheeks as red as his hair. 

"You don't have to say it!" Aira yells and gives Hiiro a shove to his shoulder with a groan, it was always so alarming how easily Hiiro could just  _ say  _ things like that, it made him even more of a flustered mess. "B-but yes… have you?" he dares to ask and forces himself to meet his boyfriends eyes which looked so soft and sweet, they made his heart race. 

Hiiro nods slowly, rubbing the back of his head. “Ah yeah.. I’ve thought about it before. We’ve been together for a year, I guess it’s normal to think about it at some point, right?” he asks with a nervous laugh and scoots closer to Aira. “I’m guessing you thought about it as well, that’s why you’re asking?”

Aira slowly nods and takes Hiiro's hand, playing with his fingers with a small smile, "yeah of course I've thought about it… our friends talk about it and I've maybe dreamt of things too… so I can't help it!" he admits and if he could just dissolve into the bed right now to avoid this embarrassment he would. 

“You have? Really?” Hiiro asks with a squeeze to Aira’s hand. He probably shouldn’t be surprised since they both have admitted to thinking about it, it’s normal with how long they’ve been together. While they haven’t ever gone past making out and a bit of touching, it is something that he thinks about. “My brother talked about it a few times so I guess it got me thinking too.. b-but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable bringing it up. But I guess I should have said something since we both were thinking about it.”

"You discussed this with your brother?!" Aira asks, completely shocked that he would talk about this with anyone let alone his brother… though he definitely wouldn't put that past Rinne. 

“N-Not exactly! He brought it up, he asked me if we’ve done anything, I guess he was just trying to mess with me or make conversation?” Hiiro explains the best he can, his cheeks as red as Aira’s. It makes sense for Rinne to wonder about what his brother has been up to, after all he’s also his only guardian here. Though, Hiiro is certain he was trying to mess with him. “Niki told him to leave me alone, but I figured what he was trying to ask,” he says with a nervous laugh. “T-This conversation is going all over the place.. but I guess what I want to say is that I have thought about it. And I’m ready whenever you are.”

Aira stares at him for a moment, just processing what his boyfriend was saying, then shifts to sit on his lap and wrap his arms around his neck. "Really? You want that? Like… you wanna do it?" he asks softly and though he was still so embarrassed, he was relieved that Hiiro felt the same, but he was still surprised he even thought about that with how scatterbrained he was. 

“I love you so yes… I want to,” Hiiro smiles softly and wraps his arms around Aira's waist, pulling him in close so he can kiss his forehead and then his cheeks. He wasn’t at all expecting this conversation, but it was bound to come forward sooner or later. If anything he’s happy that they can talk about this. “As long as you want to that is.. Whenever you’re ready.”

"I'm ready too," Aira replies quietly and hugs him tight, burying his face into his neck as his heart raced. Was he ready? He sure felt like it, especially after all of the dreams he's had of the two of them, and maybe his own experimentation though he definitely wasn't admitting that much yet. He was nervous but being with Hiiro always made him feel safe and he trusted him more than anyone so he knew this would be perfect. "Do you even have anything?" he asks curiously when he pulls back to his gaze and giggles when he watches the blush creep up his boyfriend's cheeks. 

“A-Ah… I just might?” Hiiro says with a nervous laugh. It’s to be expected with having an older brother like Rinne who wants Hiiro to be prepared for anything. While Hiiro would say he’s just messing with him and teasing him, maybe he really does want his little brother to be prepared, but that’s something he’ll worry about another time. “So if you want to tonight… then we can,” he says in a whisper, brushing his fingers through Aira’s hair, playing with the ends of it. He lacks any sort of experience, he has never even been in a relationship before either. His relationship with Aira was full of so many first and he knows he’s ready especially because it’s with Aira. 

"Ooooh, Hiiro-kun has been planning~" Aira teases with a giggle and leans in to gently kiss his lips. He couldn't handle things being so serious and nerve-wracking, that was very unlike Hiiro and he needed his fun, carefree boyfriend back. Teasing him was one way to make that happen, not to mention he looked so cute when he teased him. 

“H-Hey! You’re the one who brought it up first. If anything it seems you’ve been thinking ahead,” Hiiro laughs, playfully pushing Aira onto his back on the mattress and moves so he’s hovering over him. He takes one of Aira’s hands in his own and links their fingers together. “I think you’re not as innocent as you act,” he grins, slipping his hand under Aira’s shirt to tickle his side and his heart flutters hearing the adorable fits of giggles that leave his boyfriend. 

"H-Hiiro stop!" Aira yells through laughs, trying his best to just kick him off but his boyfriend was stronger than him which left his efforts futile. He stops after another minute and Aira is left breathless and staring up at his boyfriend who looks so beautiful right now, his eyes were so bright and matched his smile, he looked so happy and seeing him like this made him happy too. "I love you so much you know," he says softly and runs his free hand along Hiiro's cheek. He loved him more than anything and that solidified that this was what he wanted tonight, he wanted everything with him and this weekend was the perfect time for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guyyyssssss these babies are so cute I'm gonna dieee


	34. Hiiro/Aira (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiai's first time after their first anniversary date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since it's Aira's birthday in Japan, we figured we should post the second part for Hiiai too c:

Regardless of having admitted to thinking about this numerous times, to say Hiiro and Aira were nervous is an understatement. Hiiro without a doubt knows he’s ready for this, although he can’t help but be apprehensive about taking this step in their relationship despite Aira reassuring him that this is what he wants. He rummages through his drawers, looking for the items he has hidden away that were given to him by his brother; while he was quick to dismiss needing them, thinking that Rinne was just trying to mess with him, his brother had insisted that he rather he be prepared and safe for when the time comes. 

He finds what he’s looking for, his heart thumping against his chest and he can feel Aira’s eyes on him from where he’s seated on the bed. Placing the items on the bedside table, he joins Aira back onto the bed, sitting in front of him as his boyfriend takes his shaky hands into his own.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Aira questions as he laces their fingers together, giving Hiiro’s hand a comforting squeeze. He can feel just how nervous Hiiro is, the redhead was never really great at masking his emotions- to be fair, neither was he and he knows Hiiro can feel how nervous he is as well.

“N-No, of course not,” Hiiro answers and squeezes Aira’s hand back. His hands were shaking slightly, but feeling Aira’s hands in his own calmed him down significantly. “I guess I’m just a little nervous. I-I don’t want to mess this up, it’s not like I have any experience with...this sort of stuff.”

Aira can’t help the little giggle that escapes him. In no way is he making fun of Hiiro, he just finds him to be so cute. “And so what? It’s not like I have any experience either. We’re the same,” he reminds him, letting go of Hiiro’s hands so he can wrap his arms around his neck and sit on his lap, Hiiro wrapping his arms around his waist because he always needs some sort of contact. “Let’s not overthink this too much… we can go slow, do whatever feels right. If any point either one of us is uncomfortable with something, we can say so and we’ll stop,”

Hiiro feels a lot better from Aira’s reassuring words. He feels a little bad that Aira always has to be the one to calm him down and comfort him, but he helps significantly and now he wants to make sure that Aira feels the same comfort with him. It’s their first time, something that cannot get a do over, so he wants this to be special and perfect for them both. 

“You’re right. I am just overthinking it a lot,” Hiiro chuckles nervously, pulling Aira closer to him who shifts to straddle his lap.

“Yeah you are, dummy… Hmph, give me my annoyingly happy boyfriend back. You’re so weird and creepy when you’re serious~” Aira huffs though he means no ill intent, he’s relieved when Hiiro laughs and nuzzles into his neck. While he’s joking, it is strange whenever Hiiro gets all serious, it’s a rare circumstance but Aira loves his happy and carefree boyfriend.

Hiiro smiles when he feels Aira threading his fingers through his hair, it’s like all his nerves have significantly calmed down and even Aira seems a little more relaxed. Some would say that it’s a little ridiculous how dependent these two are on each other, but they both had such a positive impact on each other; Aira was the first person besides Rinne that Hiiro put his trust in and considered him to be one of his first friends. For Hiiro, he’s the light that shone for him, keeping him warm and comforted when he was at his lowest and felt alone. Aira reminded him that he would never have to be alone and reminded Hiiro just how much he needs him as well. It’s because of the bond they have that they both are more than sure about this. Maybe it’s too soon to say this, after all they’re both still so young, but they know they’re each others’ forever so there’s no doubt in their minds about it. 

“I’m sorry for getting all weird on you,” Hiiro apologizes with a chuckle, delicately brushing his lips against Aira’s neck, showering him with kisses when his boyfriend tilts his head in invitation. “I love you so much, Aira. I love you a lot.”

Aira can feel his heart speeding up again. Hiiro’s soft little whispers topped with his sweet little kisses have Aira feeling warmth pooling through his veins and his eyes prickling with tears. He hates how emotional he gets, he hates what his boyfriend does to him. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment with his sobbing, so he pushes all that back, fighting back his tears as he pulls back just enough so he can meet Hiiro’s lips in a sweet kiss.

Their kiss starts off slow, neither of them wanting to rush the other as they take the time savoring the moment. Aira is the one to take it one step further, breaking the kiss for a short moment to grip the hem of his own shirt so he can pull it over his head, tossing it aside before resuming the kiss. He feels far too exposed sitting on his boyfriend’s lap in just his underwear, though it’s not the first time either of them has been exposed in front of the other. He can feel his thumping against his chest, his cheeks heating up but Hiiro’s hands feel comforting against his skin. “C-Can I?” Aira whispers against Hiiro’s lips, his shaking hands gripping the hem of Hiiro’s shirt.

When Hiiro nods, Aira doesn’t waste another moment and pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it aside with his own. Hiiro takes the chance and shifts Aira off his lap, guiding him further onto the bed so he was sat and rested back against the headboard of his bed with Hiiro between his legs, the two blushing deeply from this position, but they only pull each other closer, connecting their lips in another kiss. This kiss is more determined than their previous one, the two pouring every bit of emotion into this kiss, Aira clinging onto Hiiro as if his life depends on it.

“A-Ah, Hiiro-” Aira moans out, gasping sharply when their crotches rub against each other and they’re both already in the same state. Hiiro takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue through Aira’s parted lips and the sound that leaves his boyfriend makes him melt. Aira’s in a complete state of bliss, he always loves kissing Hiiro, his kisses always felt so amazing and with their current state he only amplified the sensation.

Wanting to feel even more, Aira runs his hands up along Hiiro’s sides, to his chest before wrapping them around his back, feeling every dip and every muscle. He brings one leg around Hiiro’s waist, shifting so they could be more comfortable before slowly grinding his hips against his, building a slow and steady pace, Hiiro rocking his hips to meet Aira’s. 

Hiiro’s room is filled with soft little pants and moans, just this simple act was driving them both crazy already, their erections throbbing uncomfortably in their underwear. This was completely new for them both, a sensation neither one has ever experienced with another person before but god does it feel amazing. Deciding this isn’t nearly enough and wanting to take it a step further, Hiiro gently presses Aira back against the headboard and starts trailing sweet kisses along his neck, to his collarbone and down his chest. He gives a little more attention to his nipples, paying attention to the soft little whines that leave his boyfriend.

“H-Hiiro…” Aira gasps softly, threading his fingers in Hiiro’s curls, giving his hair a gentle tug as he carries on with his ministrations. Aira dares to look down at Hiiro, his heart speeding up when their eyes meet. It’s adorable how determined Hiiro looks in pleasuring him, his mouth latched to him, his tongue teasing at the little pink nub while his fingers pinch and tease at his other nipple.

Hearing Aira’s adorable little moans are enough of an indication that he’s doing something right and it gives him the confidence to go further. Keeping his eyes on his boyfriend, Hiiro starts kissing further down his body, occasionally nipping and flicking his tongue as he moves further down, shifting his body so he’s nestled between Aira’s legs. “You’re so pretty Aira…” he whispers softly, kissing along the sensitive skin of his thighs which flusters Aira more. 

“Sh-shut up… how do you say such embarrassing things just like that?” Aira stutters out, bringing his hands up to hide away his flushed cheeks from embarrassment and Hiiro can only smile at how cute he is.

“It’s not embarrassing. I think you’re the prettiest person I have ever seen,” Hiiro insists with a smile, propping himself up enough so he can grab the hem of Aira’s underwear, stripping him of it when he gets the okay.

Aira shivers from the feeling of the cool air hitting his now freed erection, his cock throbbing and leaking of precum just from a bit of making out and frottage. Not to mention, the intense embarrassment that he’s now completely nude in front of Hiiro. It’s really not the first time they have seen each other naked, but being in such a state of vulnerability in front of someone was nerve wracking. While Aira does his best to contain his embarrassment and nerves, Hiiro is great at picking up on emotions and knows at an instant.

“Do you want to stop?” Hiiro asks softly and gives his thigh a comforting squeeze, he’s surprised at how quick Aira reactions and shakes his head.

“N-No! I swear I’m fine. This is all just new… I-I’ll be fine, I don’t want to stop…”

Hiiro nods, giving Aira a soft and comforting smile and kisses his inner thigh sweetly. “As long as you’re sure… If you want to stop at any point just say so. I won’t be upset, I promise,” he whispers, delicately trailing his fingers along Aira’s smooth leg, leaving sweet little kisses where he touched. It’s a little strange with the switched roles of him having to reassure Aira now, but both their priorities are the other’s comfort. After all, it’s both their first times and they want it to be memorable and perfect for each other.

Now that Aira seems more at ease, Hiiro carries on where he left off; his fingertips trailing up along the smooth skin of his thighs, up to his hip bone before ghosting them along his neglected length. Watching closely for Aira’s reaction, mostly just to make sure that he’s okay with his actions, Hiiro wraps his hand around Aira’s cock, starting off with slow yet meaningful strokes. Aira arches out his back, his hands gripping the sheets; Hiiro’s touch is cautious and inexperienced, yet it’s electric, sending a surge of pleasure through his veins as his cock throbs through each and every pump Hiiro gives him. It’s an entirely different sensation having someone else touch him there, it feels better than his own hands. There’s also the fact that Hiiro’s hands are much bigger than his own, and while he won’t admit it he has fantasized about this alone in his own bedroom.

“H-Hiiro-kuuun~” Aira’s moans drag out, his hand finding its way to Hiiro’s curls to push his hair out his face so he can see his boyfriend. His heart speeds up when Hiiro looks up at him with his usual, sweet little grin and moves closer to his cock. Aira’s breath hitches, his eyes widening when Hiiro gives an experimental lick to his dick, from the base all the way to the tip. “W-Wait, Hiiro! Y-You don’t have to-” he starts but is cut off from his own moans when Hiiro starts kissing along the sides of his length, his hand moving in unison and his eyes locked on Aira who doesn’t know how much longer he can hold off. Not being able to get another word out, Aira can only whimper when he feels Hiiro taking his tip into his mouth, giving it a suckle and swirling his tongue along his slit.

Aira tastes slightly bitter on his tongue, but Hiiro doesn’t mind it one bit. He kind of likes it though he doesn’t think even he can say something like that out loud. Keeping his eyes on his boyfriend, Hiiro moves further down onto his length, taking Aira with ease given his size and slowly starts bobbing his head, trying to find the perfect rhythm. His movements are messy and inexperienced, but he gives it his and all and the quiet little moans and whimpers that leave Aira only encourage him to continue. He keeps one hand on the mattress to keep himself hoisted, and his other hand on Aira’s hip, feeling the smaller boy tremble and fall apart underneath him. The room is filled with Hiiro’s muffled sounds and Aira’s cries, the blond tightening his grip on his boyfriend’s hair as he inches closer and closer. He doesn’t want to cum so soon, but with the way Hiiro worked his mouth on him, the way he used his tongue to rub against the sides of his cock- even from the way Hiiro watches him to intently with those big, beautiful crystal eyes of his, Aira doesn’t stand a chance. “H-Hiiro- Ngh… I-” His throat catches, unable to speak he at least manages to pull Hiiro off of him and within a split second he lets go, his body convulsing as he feels Hiiro’s hand on him once again, stroking him through his first orgasm for tonight.

It takes Aira a moment to calm down, his hair slicked to his forehead with sweat and his legs trembling as Hiiro leans back up and starts showering his face and neck with kisses to help calm him down. “Are you okay, Aira? That wasn’t bad was it?” Hiiro asks a little nervously and Aira responds by cupping his cheeks and pulling him in for a sweet kiss, not caring where his mouth just had been.

“Mmmm.. It was better than okay,” Aira whispers against his lips, smiling when Hiiro pulls him back for another kiss. He feels guilty with all the attention Hiiro has given him and he remembers his boyfriend’s neglected state. So, he lets his hand wander down, cupping the evident bulge through Hiiro’s boxers but is disappointed and confused when Hiiro moves his hand away. “But I wanna make you feel-”

Hiiro cuts him off with another kiss and pushes him back against the headboard once again as he sits up and faces Aira with a soft smile. “I want to try to make you feel better… t-that is if you want to continue?” Hiiro asks and Aira knows what he’s asking from the stutter in his voice. Afterall, they agreed that tonight would be the night that they take this step in their relationship and go all the way. 

So, Aira of course nods with full confidence. While he’s nervous, not really knowing what to expect, he’s confident that this is something he wants and is ready for. “I-I want to. I want to do this with you,” Aira confirms, his heart racing a mile a minute as he watches Hiiro grab the bottle of lube and packet of condoms from his side table. 

“Can I prep you?” Hiiro asks nervously and Aira can only nod in response. They both might lack the experience, but know this is important if they want it feeling even slightly easy and good for Aira. Hiiro fumbles slightly as he uncaps the bottle, Aira helping him with his own shaking hands but they manage to uncap the bottle. Hiiro squeezes a good amount onto his fingers, rubbing it between his fingers because it feels really cold to his touch. He settles back between Aira’s legs, gently rubbing his middle finger against his tight hole, watching Aira as he gasps from that alone and waits for his permission to continue.

“Y-You can put it in…” Aira manages to choke out, one hand gripping the bedsheet and the other holding onto Hiiro when his boyfriend leans over him, distracting him with kisses as he slowly and cautiously pushes one finger in. It’s an odd sensation, having something put inside him. He thought it would feel intrusive, but he finds himself relaxing quickly with Hiiro’s kisses and sweet little nothings being whispered in his ear to calm him down. 

Hiiro is thorough and careful with preparing Aira, making sure not to rush it because he wants his boyfriend feeling the best. Aira grows used to Hiiro’s fingers, liking the way they feel even when he adds another, pumping them inside of him and moving them in a scissor-like motion to stretch him out. “Is this okay? Does this feel alright?” Hiiro asks softly, brushing aside Aira’s bangs to kiss his forehead.

“Mhmm...feels good…” Aira moans out, running his fingers along Hiiro’s cheeks as he pulls him in for another kiss, groaning into his mouth when Hiiro’s fingers brush against a specific spot, encouraging him to continue. A while later, Aira insists he’s fine and ready for Hiiro. When Hiiro pulls his fingers out and reaches to grab the condoms and lube, Aira beats him to it and takes the foil wrapper into his shaking hands.

Hiiro doesn’t question Aira, letting him do what feels comfortable. Aira instructs him to remove his underwear, which he immediately oblies to and it’s when his erection springs loose he remembers his own neglected state. Hiiro’s entire focus was on Aira, but now Aira wants to return the favor, shifting so he’s sat up straight and wraps his hand around Hiiro. He’s bigger than himself significantly, Aira watches carefully as he moves his hand along Hiiro’s cock, pumping him slowly and imagining how that would feel inside of him. There’s no denying he’s more nervous now, he can feel the same from Hiiro as well because his actual size is much bigger than his fingers. However, Aira pushes aside any nerve wracking thoughts he has in his mind; he knows he doesn’t have to worry with Hiiro, he’s safe with him.

Ripping the foil packet with his teeth, Aira carefully rolls the condom onto Hiiro, the redhead helping him keep his hands steady as he does so. “You’re sure about this, right? No second thoughts?” Hiiro asks, looking at Aira with apologetic eyes. He doesn't want to come off as annoying by asking this continuously but he has to be sure.

“I’m ready… no second thoughts,” Aira promises, coating Hiiro’s length with lube when his boyfriend passes the bottle to him. He makes sure he’s carefully coated for his own sake and smiles at Hiiro when he feels they’re ready. “I’ve been ready for a while now… j-just go slow, okay?”

Hiiro feels like his heart could fall out of his chest; Aira sounds so sweet and innocent and it’s killing him. “Of course I will,” he promises him, helping Aira back against the headboard as he settles between his legs. Their hearts are pounding, both feeling so overwhelmed but so ready for each other. “I love you Aira.. I love you so much,” Hiiro whispers, pressing a sweet kiss to Aira’s lips as he lines himself up against him.

Aira kisses him back just as soft, he brings his arms around Hiiro’s shoulders and pulls his legs back to give him more room. His heart is pounding against in anticipation and he feels ready, the most ready he has ever felt about anything. “I-I love you too, Hiiro-kun. More than anything,” Aira whispers, bringing a leg around Hiiro, just needing to feel him close in every way. Hiiro parts from his lips, instead starts peppering kisses all over Aira’s face and neck, wherever he can reach as he slowly pushes himself inside of him.

To say it hurts is an understatement; it’s definitely not the same as Hiiro’s fingers. The initial stretch hurts  _ a lot.  _ Aira cries out softly, his eyes burning with tears as he tightens his hold on Hiiro which makes him panic slightly. “I-Is it too much?! Do you want me to stop?”

“N-No… don’t you dare stop now,” Aira hisses. He doesn't mean to come off as harsh and Hiiro knows very well too. It’s just overwhelming but he doesn’t want this to be over. “Just go slow… I’m fine.”

Hiiro is hesitant but Aira’s reassurance encourages him to continue. He holds onto Aira’s thighs, pushing them back slightly as he slowly pushes in further and when he’s fully sheathed he lets out the breath he never realized he was holding. Aira’s breathing is elevated, his cheeks burning red and tears falling from his eyes which worries Hiiro more but Aira reassures him that he’s fine. “Just breathe, Aira. I won’t move until you say so…”

Aira does as he’s instructed, taking slow breaths in and out, his arms wrapped around Hiiro’s neck to keep his boyfriend close. It takes him a moment to adjust to Hiiro’s size, and he’s so grateful for Hiiro’s patience. The redhead kept him close, stroking his hair to comfort him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Aira doesn’t even know he ever got this lucky, to have someone who loves him as much as Hiiro does. Loving himself is something Aira always found to be a challenge, but Hiiro always made up for it and makes him feel in a way that’s indescribable. 

“O-Okay… you can move now.”

Hiiro makes sure not to rush it, keeping a control over himself as he slowly draws his hips back before thrusting back into Aira. His pace is slow and sweet, all his focus on making his boyfriend feel the best to his ability. It’s still painful for Aira, but it has subsided for the most part, feeling some pleasure as Hiiro tentatively thrusts into him. They’re both glad that Rinne and Niki are out for the weekend, Aira unable to keep his voice down as he encourages Hiiro to pick up his pace slightly, carrying out in pleasure when he hits a particular spot that sends a surge of electricity through his veins.

Neither of them are going to last too long. It’s only their first time and for Hiiro it’s beyond anything he could have imagined. The way Aira holds onto him, the way he clenches around his cock and cries out his name, he’s in complete bliss and only prays that Aira feels just as good as he does. “Y-You feel so good, Aira..” he moans out, burying his face in the crook of Aira’s neck as he picks up his pace, his hand finding its way to Aira’s hardened length, stroking him to match his thrusts and Aira all but sobs out from the stimulation.

He’s already so sensitive from his first orgasm and now getting close to his second. His arms tighten around Hiiro, but pull him back enough to claim his lips in a heated and messy kiss; needing all the contact he can get. He doesn’t last much longer, his body giving in and letting go with a particularly sharp trust against his spot and he’s spilling into Hiiro’s hand with a loud cry, Hiiro cumming almost simultaneously. 

“H-Hiiro~!” Aira cries out, tears spilling from his eyes, his body spasming from the aftershocks of his second orgasm. Hiiro buries his face into Aira’s neck, softly whispering sweet words as he kisses along his neck, slowing down his thrusts as they ride out their orgasms. Even when they both manage to calm down, the two lay in silence; Hiiro shifts just enough so he can pull out (earning a soft hiss of discomfort from Aira) and lay on his side with Aira in his arms. The two stay silent, listening to each other’s breathing and the pounding of their hearts, nothing needs to be said in the moment and the way they hold onto each other conveys more than words ever could.

A few minutes pass and Hiiro pushes himself up. His heart aches when Aira looks at him with a pout but he smiles and kisses his forehead. “I’ll be right back” he promises, removing the condom to dispose of it before pulling on his underwear and heads out. He returns barely a minute or so later, a couple of small and damp towels in hand and sits next to Aira. Using the towel, he slowly starts cleaning the sweat from Aira’s forehead before making his way down his body, making sure to clean him thoroughly and carefully.

“Ah, I can do that… You don’t have to,” Aira insists and sits up a little too fast, hissing from the sharp pain in his lower half. “ _ Shit… _ fuck that hurts,” he groans, not caring for his language at the moment, but he immediately feels bad when Hiiro looks at him with concern. “B-But that’s normal! I’ve never done anything like this before and read that it can hurt! B-But besides that it was really good, you felt really amazing..”

Hiiro chuckles softly at Aira’s rambling but he’s relieved that he wasn’t disappointed for their first time. Aira deserves the best and he’s happy as long as he can give him that. “You were amazing too… now let me take care of you. I can even run as a bath if you’d like.”

“A bath sounds great right now. My legs are killing me though. Can you carry me, Hiiro-kun?” Aira already knows the answer but his heart flutters the way Hiiro lights up like an excited little puppy and nods his head. “Mmm.. thank you. You’re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.”

“That’s a pretty low bar given I’m your first and only boyfriend,” Hiiro jokes and scoops Aira into his arms, smiling as the smaller boy leans comfortably into him.

“You’re just that great! I don’t even need to compare, I just know you’re the best!” Aira insists with a soft little and leans up to kiss Hiiro’s cheek before nestling back into Hiiro’s arms. “I mean it… there’s no one else I would rather be with. You’re the best Hiiro-kun!”

Hiiro smiles at his words and kisses his head. To think someone really feels that way about him. About Hiiro, the one who accepted long ago that he will be nothing but second to his brother; he loves his brother more than anything, but that is the harsh reality he accepted. That was not the case here though, not with Aira who chooses Hiiro before anyone else. For Aira, he’s the world and Hiiro feels the same about him. Hiiro has had many firsts and many experiences with Aira, one of them being the feeling of being loved, feeling needed and feeling important to someone. “Thank you… I love you so much, Aira.”

Aira’s lips curl into a smile, he doesn’t need Hiiro to say anything for him to know what he’s thinking and he’s thankful that he gets to be the one who lets Hiiro experience all this. He reaches up, brushing his fingers through Hiiro’s curls as he pulls him down to sweetly kiss his lips. “I love you too… more than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday aira


	35. Club Night pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knights, their partners, and a couple other pairings head out to celebrate and let lose. Enjoy a lot of gay :3

“Naru-chan! Could ya come in here for a sec?!” Mika calls from their spare room which they had turned into a workspace for him. He had been held up there all day, putting all his focus on completing a new outfit for Arashi which he has been working on for the last few days. Spoiling his girlfriend with cute outfits is something he loves and he’s really excited to see what she thinks of it. He’s relieved that he managed to finish it up with time to spare in case he needs to make any alterations after she tries it on; they’re meeting a bunch of their friends for a party later this evening which Arashi has been so excited about for the last week. While big gatherings aren’t really Mika’s thing, he knows how important this is for his girlfriend so he’s more than happy to go along and even more so to make her a new dress for the occasion. 

"Just a sec!" Arashi yells from her seat at her vanity where she was finishing curling her hair. She hasn't had a reason to get dressed up in a long time so of course she was going to get dolled up, she was thrilled to get out and see everyone, not to mention they didn't go out to clubs very often so this was totally different. She turns off the curling iron before running off to where Mika had called her from with a smile, "what's going on?" she asks as she enters his office with a bounce in her step. 

There’s no surprise that Arashi already looks so beautiful. Mika knows just how excited she is for tonight, it’s a good excuse for her to get all dolled up, though in his opinion she always looks gorgeous. “Can ya try this on for me? I jus’ wanna make sure it fits right ‘n you can wear it tonight,” he says with a smile and holds up the finished outfit, he can’t wait to see how she looks in it. 

"You made me a dress for tonight?!" Arashi asks excitedly and quickly takes the dress from him, holding it up so she could look over it then happily hugs it tight to her chest, "it's so beautiful!" she beams and gives Mika a hug too, squeezing him tight around his neck and giving him a kiss to his cheek. She could never get over how sweet and giving her boyfriend was, he was just the best. 

“‘Course! It’s good practice for me and if I can make somethin’ pretty for ya then it’s a win win,” Mika insists with a grin and hugs her back just as tight, being careful not to wrinkle the dress. He’s rather proud of it and while he’s not usually the most confident in his work, he has to admit that he did do a pretty amazing job with this particular outfit. Maybe it’s the fact that it was for his girlfriend so he worked especially hard. “I don’t think I have to alter it much.. but you should try it on in case so I can do that before we leave tonight,” he says with a smile, giving her cheek a peck in return. 

Arashi enthusiastically strips down, throwing her shirt and shorts and Mika with a giggle then pulls the dress on, "care to zip me?" she asks as she turns her back to him. Once it's on and in place she looks in the mirror they have in the office for such occasions and smiles wide, "oh Mika, this is so beautiful," she says softly and runs her hands along her sides to feel the soft fabric. It was a deep blue in colour with a soft floral pattern along it that was exactly her style, and was also perfect for tonight. "It fits perfectly! You really know my measurements well hmm?" she winks at him when she turns back around to face her boyfriends slightly flushed cheeks. 

“Well I do make a lot of yer outfits,” Mika insists with a soft chuckle and he’s in awe over how gorgeous she looks; then again, Arashi looks beautiful in pretty much everything. “Seems like the stitchin’ is fine too… is it comfortable?” He asks, gently running his fingertips along the fabric of the dress, fixing it slightly and is relieved when Arashi says it’s perfect. “Great! Then you can wear this tonight if you’d like.” 

"I would love to! I love showing off your work," Arashi grins and gives her boyfriend a soft kiss, a little moan leaving her as she does from how soft his lips were. "Thank you so much darling," she adds with another kiss to his lips before taking his hand. "Now, let's both finish getting ready so we can get out of here, I don't want to be yelled at by Izumi-chan," she laughs as she leads him back down the hall to their room to finish her makeup while Mika gets dressed. 

Mika makes quick work of getting ready, he doesn’t take as long as Arashi and just changes into something more appropriate for a gathering. While he would rather spend the evening staying in with Arashi and doing nothing, he can tell just how excited she is to see their friends. It’s really not everyday an opportunity like this arises so it couldn’t hurt to give them one evening. “You look beautiful as always,” Mika compliments her, giving her a kiss to her cheek and takes her hand as they make their way outside to their car so they can head out. It’s almost the time they agreed to meet their friends at the club, and Arashi was right about getting an earful from Izumi if they’re late as he’s quite particular about being punctual. 

Once they make it, they park a bit down the road so they have a few minutes to walk, then wait in line for another few minutes before making it in. The music is loud and the bass thrums through them which Arashi just loves, though she keeps Mika close since she knows this really isn't his scene. She looks around and spots Izumi with Makoto by the bar and beelines it towards them with Mika in tow, "Izumi-san!" she beams and gives him a tight hug when they arrive, "don't you look handsome," she adds with a grin then gives Makoto a tight hug too. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Izumi smiles and gives Mika a polite nod who returns the greeting. He looks back at Arashi, who really does look stunning but there’s no surprise there. Izumi would say she is one of the most beautiful people he knows, there’s no denying that since they did model together so of course she’s up to that level. “That’s a nice dress. Did Mika make it?” He asks and is quick to notice the way Mika’s cheek flush at the compliment. 

“A-Ah… just somethin’ I put together for her…” Mika says with a nervous chuckle and looks around to see if there’s anyone else they recognize. “Ah, are we the first ones here?”

"Yes, but I told the others to be punctual," Izumi hums and wraps an arm loosely around Makoto's waist to keep him close, he had to ensure he was safe in such a crowded place. As if to prove his point, it's then that Arashi jumps when she feels someone wrap around her waist, that someone being a mischievous ginger with a smirk on his lips. 

"Did ya really doubt me?!" Leo smirks as he let's Arashi go to give Izumi a shove to his shoulder, which makes Tsukasa just sigh from beside him then gives Arashi a warm hug when she offers. 

Izumi just rolls his eyes at Leo’s antics. He’s rather surprised that he showed up on time, or the fact that he even showed up at all. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he had ditched or even got distracted along the way. It’s a good thing he came with Tsukasa who knows very well how to keep him in line. “Yeah, I did doubt you,” he answers, smirking at Leo when he pouts at him. “I didn’t doubt Kasa-kun though. Thank god for him or else you’d end up in a ditch somewhere,” he hums, giving Tsukasa a hug when he comes over to greet the pair. 

“N-Now now… you’re supposed to be having fun today. I think you can take it easy on your friends for one night,” Makoto chuckles nervously, giving Izumi a gentle pat on his arm. This group of friends aren’t new for him, he’s familiar with most of them and the others who are yet to come too; but it’s the first time he and Izumi are hanging out with them all as a couple so he’s a little nervous. 

"Yeah! Listen to your boyfriend!" Leo laughs and pulls Tsukasa along to the bar to get some drinks.

"Should we find a booth? That would be nice for awhile," Arashi suggests and looks around from something open, which she finds and pulls Mika along once Leo has his drink in hand. She shimmies into the booth with the others and just watches the atmosphere around them which was so fun. "Who else is coming?" she asks Izumi who was sat beside her. 

“Kuma-kun and Isara will be coming.. he said they’ll be here soon,” Izumi answers, smiling as he notices the way Makoto lights up hearing that Mao will be coming. Of course Izumi invited Ritsu since they all would be getting together, and it would be great for Makoto to have a friend who he feels comfortable with. “Kao-kun’s coming too with Sakuma-senpai, he immediately agreed when I said Kuma-kun will be coming. Oh, and Morisawa should be coming too.. clearly none of them know how to be punctual.”

Leo just snorts at Izumi’s comment, giving him a light kick from under the table. “You’re such a mom, they’ll be here just enjoy yourself for once!” He insists with a grin though, he's hoping they get here soon too since Izumi is pretty close with this group of friends so he’s hoping he’ll actually enjoy himself. 

"I haven't seen the newly engaged couple. I'm so excited!" Arashi beams, she was so happy for the pair and now she gets to congratulate them in person which she was of course excited for. "Maybe we should order a round to celebrate them," she suggests with a wink and Leo let's out a far too excited yell. 

"Hell yes! Any reason to celebrate sounds good to me," he smirks as he takes a long swig from his drink and sighs satisfied. 

Tsukasa can only sigh and shake his head at his boyfriend. While he’s glad everyone could come out and have fun, he’s not looking forward to having to take care of Leo who can be quite the handful. “It’s fun for you, I’m the one who’s going to have to take care of you afterwards and you’re the worst,” he insists, pouting when his friends laugh at his comment though they all know it’s true and feel for him. 

“Just take it easy tonight, Suo~! You can let go for one night,” Leo insists, looking around and lights up when he spots their friends making their way over. “There’s Ritsu! Hey guys! We’re over here!” He shouts, waving his hand around to get Ritsu’s attention who was pulling Mao along with him, Rei and Kaoru following close behind the pair. 

All of them instantly noticed Leo, even amongst all of the bodies in the club it was easy to find him, he was always capable of standing out anywhere. When they make it over Arashi jumps up and squeezes Rei tight since he was closest, "Congratulations guys!" she yells and then gives Kaoru an excited hug too. 

"Well thank you gorgeous," Rei grins and wraps an arm tight around Kaoru's waist who had the cutest smile on his face which made his own heart feel so warm. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long, my darling baby brother was putting up a fuss about waking up despite it being late… he was awfully stubborn today for some reason.”

“Don’t worry, you’re not the last ones here anyways. We’re still waiting on Morisawa,” Izumi reassures them and shoots Chiaki a text to hurry up since everyone else was here. He glances towards Makoto, smiling when he sees how excited he gets seeing Mao. He’s glad that he’s at least here so he knows Makoto will feel comfortable. 

It’s not too long later when Chiaki finally arrives as well, pulling Midori along who definitely seems like he came unwillingly. But, that’s just how it is with Chiaki, he always likes making sure everyone feels included whether they want to or not. “Sorry we’re late! Lost track of time and then got stuck in traffic!” He apologizes with a grin, throwing his arms around Kaoru from behind, making him jump in surprise. 

"Mhmm, 'traffic'," Ritsu teases with smirk from where he was sat on Mao's lap, "your neck says otherwise, good on ya 'Dori-kun," he adds with a wink to the younger who blushes a deeper red than he thought possible. 

"Ritchan, shut up," Mao sighs, giving his side a pinch then looks to Midori with a sympathetic smile. "It's been a while, glad you could make it," he adds with a smile and Midori visibly calms down with Mao's reassurance, Mao always had that effect on others. 

Chiaki laughs at Ritsu’s comment and squeezes Kaoru before pulling Midori along to sit with their friends. “We were caught in traffic. I know how Sena can be when it’s about being punctual so I didn’t want us being late,” he insists, sitting across from Rei and Kaoru. “I haven’t seen you all in ages! I saw your post about the engagement, I think congratulations are in order!” he grins, his voice booming. Chiaki clearly had not changed one bit since high school. 

"Yes! We've already decided on congratulations shots!" Leo grins and leaps out of his seat, "I'll be back!" he yells as he runs off towards the bar before anyone can say anything, not that they wanted to, they knew what this evening was going to entail and since this was also a celebration they all may as well have fun. 

“I’ll go give him a hand. I don’t trust he won’t cause chaos on his own,” Izumi snorts and gets up to go after Leo. The rest stayed in their booth, everyone having so many questions for the newly engaged couple. This was so exciting for everyone, the two being the first in their close friend group to get engaged. 

Arashi was absolutely beaming with excitement which had not died down since the day she heard the news about their engagement. It was a surprise, but she was so happy for the couple. “So, have you two decided on a wedding date yet?!” she asks, clasping her hands together as if to contain her excitement but she’s practically bouncing on her seat. 

"Not the exact date, but it will be October next year," Kaoru confirms with a kiss to Rei's cheek who is just smitten to have all the attention on himself. "Neither of us wanted summer and apparently Rei needs it to be near Halloween so that's what's happening." 

"Typical Anija," Ritsu teases and Mao just laughs as he runs his hand along Ritsu's side, having him on his lap like this was pretty satisfying he had to admit. 

“Neither of us do well during the summer,” Rei reminds him with a soft chuckle. Neither brothers took too well to the heat, so he and Kaoru decided it would be best to steer away from that season and have it when the weather is more kind to them. He couldn’t think of a better time than late October when it's pleasantly chilly and close to Halloween. It’s all more fun. “But we still need to work out the details… I have to admit, I’m not looking forward to that part. There’s so much that goes into planning a wedding.”

"If you need any help I would love to!" Arashi instantly volunteers, not that she has planned a wedding before, but her enthusiasm always gets things done. "Please let me help!" 

"We would be honoured to have you," Rei winks at her and all of their attention is stolen when Leo comes back, dropping a tray of shots down on the table and passes them to everyone with the exception of Midori and Tsukasa.

"Everyone take one!" he insists. "To our newly engaged couple!" he yells excitedly then leads the way, throwing the shot back easily which doesn't surprise any of them. 

Leo’s always the life of the party, his excitement was always contagious and gets everyone in the mood. It’s always a fun time with him and he just overall gets everyone in a good mood, which is really what they all needed. Between their busy lives and not being able to see each as much, they needed this day to get together and just have fun without a care. They deserve that much. “Next round is on me! How does that sound?!” Chiaki insists, his cheeks are already slightly flushed from that one shot which isn’t a surprise since he’s such a lightweight. But as if he would let that stop him from having a good time with his friends. 

“We took a cab here and I’m not working tomorrow either! Can’t say no to that!” Leo grins, clapping his hands. He was set on making the most of tonight, after all it’s not everyday they get to go out like this. 

So they order another round of shots, everyone downing them no problem. Midori and Tsukasa decided against drinking, it’s surprising enough that they were let into this place but more importantly, they needed to be sober to take care of their ridiculous boyfriends.

"Well, now that the party has started, do you care to dance with me?" Rei offers his hand to Arashi since she was clearly itching to get moving and she excitedly takes it, allowing herself to be pulled up from her seat. 

"I could never say no to dancing!" she grins and gladly follows both Rei and Kaoru along, as well as Chiaki pulling a very unenthusiastic Midori with him too. 

If keeping up with a sober Chiaki is difficult, it’s even worse when he starts drinking. It doesn’t help that he doesn’t have the best tolerance either or control. Quite honestly, Midori didn’t want to come in the first place but of course he didn’t trust that Chiaki would be able to take care of himself. Usually Kanata would accompany Chiaki to these sorts of gatherings, but he had his own plans with Madara which left Midori no choice. While he does like spending time with Chiaki now, he did prefer their quiet evenings in. Though, he can’t deny that Chiaki is especially cute like this as well, a couple of drinks in and he’s clingier and full of more energy than usual. So, he gives into him, after all Chiaki deserves a night to just let go and have fun as well. 

Ritsu observes from the table, he’s a little bored since Mao is catching up with Makoto. While he could get all pouty and whiny, it’s been a while since Mao saw his friend so he decides to let him have this. “Mikarin~” Ritsu calls out, moving off Mao’s lap to sit next to Mika who was watching Arashi have the time of her life. “Since my stupid brother stole your girlfriend, how about I steal you away?” he teases, smirking when Mika flushes red. It’s always a fun time teasing him. “Come on, don’t be such a wallflower. You need to have some fun too~” he insists and takes Mika’s hand, giving it a gentle tug. 

"Y-You want me to dance with you?!" Mika blushes red and really, he couldn't turn down Ritsu who was too charming for his own good despite how embarrassed he was feeling, but when Ritsu gives him a wink it's game over. 

"Why, you don't want to?" Ritsu asks as he pulls Mika up and leads him to the bar first, "maybe another drink will help your nerves~" 

At some point Leo ended up on Tsukasa's lap and was bothering Izumi like normal, which Tsukasa found entertaining but Leo's wiggling on his lap was getting to be too distracting so he tightens his grip around his waist to try and keep him still. He also decides to turn his attention to both Mao and Makoto since he hadn't talked to them in awhile and they were also some of the more grounded ones here which he really needed, "Yuuki-senpai, how are things with Sena-senai? He's been so happy which is really nice to see," he smiles and seeing Makoto light up from his words made him happy too. 

“A-Ah… things have been going really well actually,” Makoto answers with a smile. It still feels a little weird talking about his relationship, but it’s not new anymore and things have been going really  _ really  _ well with Izumi to his and everyone’s surprise. “I’m shocked too. It seems like Izumi-san worked really really hard to change his ways. He’s surprisingly not so scary anymore. He can be rather sweet when he wants to be,” he says with a smile towards Izumi who’s blushing red. 

“You make me sound worse than I actually was when you put it like that,” Izumi mumbles and Leo snorts at his response which earns him a warning glare from both his friend and boyfriend. It’s almost ridiculous how they have to treat him like a little child. 

"Look at our Izu-chan growing up, I'm so proud!" Leo slurs and leans across the table to hug him around his neck, which doesn't last long before Tsukasa pulls him back, he had to control him as best he could. "Kasa-kun~ I'm bored let's go!" he pouts as he hops off his lap and drags him along to where their other friends are dancing. 

"Oh! Come dance with me Tsukasa-kun," Arashi beams and wraps herself around Tsukasa's neck with a giggle, the more the merrier was her opinion. 

Tsukasa sighs and shakes his head at both Arashi and Leo’s enthusiasm but he’s quick to give in. He doesn’t want to hear from Leo for being a party pooper, and he has to admit Arashi is far too sweet to reject her like this. It makes him and the rest of their friends really happy seeing her so happy. He eventually gives in to his senior and lets himself relax and have fun. After all, he deserves it too, he thinks; between his studies and his family’s expectations, he’s always stressed and needs this night out as much as everyone else did. Leo is beyond thrilled seeing Tsukasa actually enjoying himself, it’s rare to see him let himself go like this. He lets Arashi have her fun with him for a while before he swoops in, pulling Tsukasa towards him.

“I need my turn with my guy now!” Leo grins, wrapping himself around Tsukasa and winks at Arashi. “You might wanna save Mika though, Ritsu has a hold on him!”

Arashi looks around, trying to find her boyfriend and when she does she giggles at the sight of Ritsu making him dance, it was a pretty cute sight she had to admit, so she runs over to join them which leaves Leo with Tsukasa and a mischievous grin on his lips. "You look really good out here you know," he teases him as he runs his hands along Tsukasa's sides, pulling him in close so he could then wrap his arms around his neck. "It's hard for me to keep my hands off you~" he says just for his ears alone and emphasizes his need with a bite to his ear lobe. It was so satisfying getting his boyfriend going but especially in such a public space surrounded by so many people. 

Tsukasa can feel his cheeks heating up from Leo’s actions. He’s rather used to his boyfriend’s behaviour but they’re out in public so it’s a little embarrassing with how he’s all over him. Although, he would be lying if he said that it didn’t do anything to him either. There’s really no denying that Leo can be a bad influence on him, but he’s not about to give him the satisfaction. “You could try a little harder to behave yourself since we’re out with our friends right now,” he answers simply, placing his hands against Leo’s waist. “You really need to learn some control.”

"Suo, we're surrounded by sweaty people grinding on each other! Come on~!" Leo yells over the music and turns around so he can press his back to Tsukasa's front, putting his hands back on his waist as he sways his hips to the music. "Dance with me!" he insists as he grinds his ass back against his boyfriend with a grin, which Rei notices from where they were a little bit away. 

"Hey Kaoru, do they really think they can dance like us?" Rei smirks as he runs his hands along his fiancé's back to pull him in closer and kisses along his neck. He was shameless when they came to the club and he didn't care, they were from Undead, this was just what they were used to. 

Kaoru’s not at all bothered by Rei’s display of affection. He’s used to it if anything and not to mention the alcohol in his system as well. “Hmmm… I guess. They’re more energetic than you if anything, old man,” he snickers softly, wrapping his arms around Rei’s neck to keep him close, swaying along with the music. “You might have to step up a little bit. They might just be better at it than you,” he teases, threading his fingers through Rei’s hair as he pulls him in for a kiss, his lips lingering for a short moment. 

"You're not really doubting me are you?" Rei asks as he moves his hands to rest on the small of Kaoru's back to keep him pressed against himself. He dips his head to run his lips along his neck and bites as he makes his way up, "you know I'm better than anyone else," he hums with a lick along his ear before pulling back enough to kiss his lips. They hadn't been to a club like this in awhile, the feeling of being surrounded by people and the pulse of the bass thrumming through his veins felt so good,  _ Kaoru  _ felt so good and just because they were getting married didn't mean they couldn't still have fun. 

“I-I think you’re adequate…” Kaoru manages to say but his own body betrays him with the way he just melts under Rei. It’s really not fair what this man does to him, his lips and his hands making his skin burn and it’s really just a shame that they aren’t alone; though, being in a club full of people like this does add to the excitement. Maybe a year back and Kaoru would be pushing Rei away for being so affectionate in public. But now he only pulls him closer before Rei can pull away from the kiss and kisses him almost desperately. It’s at that moment Ritsu walks past them, making a face at the two. 

“Stop being so gross Anija. You’ve tainted Kaoru,” Ritsu groans and Kaoru can’t help but laugh at his comment. 

"My dear brother is a bit jealous I think," Rei grins as he watches his brother stroll off back towards where Mao was seated. "See? I'm much more than adequate if even my brother is commenting on us," he adds confidently and runs his hands down to give Kaoru's ass a good grip then behaves and rests his hands on his hips, as much as he would love to tease him they were here with friends, any other time and he probably would have stolen him away to the bathroom by now. 

“Or your brother is right and you’re being gross,” Kaoru smirks, delicately running his fingertips along Rei’s cheek and kisses it. It’s really not fair how Rei teases him and then acts like nothing happened. As much as he would love to drag him to the bathroom or even back home, they did promise their friends this night so he can wait a little while longer. Rei for sure wasn’t going to make this easy on him though but he needs to resist. “Come on, let's get another drink and sit down for a bit. Clearly you have no self control on the dance floor,” he laughs and pulls Rei along to the bar before returning back to their booth. Everyone else was slowly coming back to sit for a bit as well, taking a break from the crowds of people and dancing through the night was still young.


	36. Club Night pt. 2 & Chiaki/Midori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki wears glasses all the time now, so please picture him as such :3

"So Kanata and Mama are next level now huh?!" Leo slurs with a smirk as he tips the rest of his drink into his mouth and down his throat. He was more than a few drinks in by now, but he wasn't the only one, he just may be the worst of them all. "What do they sound like? I bet they're into some real kinky shit." 

"Honestly, I try to just leave whenever Mikejima comes over… I've heard enough of Kanata's noises for a lifetime," Chiaki grins from where he sat beside Leo discussing their best friends and their dating life. "Like, all I can say is that they last  _ a long time.  _ Kanata's barely motivated half the time I don't know how he does it!" 

Leo’s not even surprised by what Chiaki is saying. He knows very well just how long Madara has been pining after Kanata. Everyone could feel the unresolved tension between the two before they made up and started dating as well. If anything, he’s extremely proud of his best friend. “I’m proud of Mama! He’s been in love with the guy for years. He deserves it!” He snickers, “ya think that’s why they said they couldn’t make it tonight? They probably wanted to be alone,” he adds, paying no attention to Tsukasa and Midori who were sitting close by to their boyfriends, neither of which were impressed by the topic of discussion. 

"Probably! They knew I was going out so they probably took advantage," Chiaki grins and chugs back his drink, "they're probably going to end up doing shit around the apartment and that's kind of gross… maybe we'll stay in a hotel tonight," he hums to Midori who just seemed really unimpressed with this whole thing but gives him a small nod anyways. "Then  _ we  _ can be alone too," he adds with a wink to make Midori blush even further. 

“If you don’t stop blabbering things I’m going to cut you off,” Midori threatens, trying to snatch Chiaki’s glass from him to show that he’s serious. Sure Chiaki wasn’t as bad as Leo when he was drunk, but he was still pretty annoying and would say anything that came to mind. He can’t deny that Chiaki does have a point, he knows Madara is staying over with Kanata and while he would rather go home he would feel bad for leaving Chiaki on his own, especially in this state where he can barely hold himself. “Even if we do stay in a hotel, you’re going straight to bed. You’re going to feel like hell in the morning.”

"Aweee come on!" Chiaki pouts and wraps his arms around Midori's neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We get our own room and you just want me to sleep?! That's not fun!" he frowns and squeezes him tight, nuzzling into his neck with a giggle. He knew he could get pretty clingy when he was drunk, but being drunk with his boyfriend was clearly making it worse.

Midori can feel his cheeks heating up, Chiaki really could be insufferable and didn’t really care about being affectionate in front of their friends. He doesn’t try prying Chiaki off him though, he would rather not deal with him being all pouty. “You’ve had a little too much to drink. You’re gonna want to sleep this off,” he insists with a sigh, resting his hand on Chiaki’s back and he’s just thankful that Tsukasa seems to be occupied with getting Leo to behave right now to notice them. 

"Midori~" Chiaki huffs and leaves a few kisses along his boyfriend's jaw, "you love me right?" he asks with a bright smile and rests one of his hands on Midori's cheek, "I love you so~ much you know, you're so wonderful even if you want me to bed early!" he laughs and kisses him with no finesse at all, he was sloppy and uncoordinated but he really did mean his words. 

“I would love you a little more if you weren’t such a messy drunk,” Midori mumbles when he pulls away, but there’s the faintest smile which shows that he doesn’t really mean that. Sure he could make do without his boyfriend being so sloppy and loud, but he does love everything about him, even the parts of him he would insist he finds annoying. “Everyone seems like they’re going to be heading out soon… so you wanna go too?” 

"I'm in your hands baby!" Chiaki grins and turns to eye Izumi who was still far too composed for his liking, but that was typical. "Hey, are you leaving?" he asks him and is answered by Kaoru who was beside him with a grin. 

"Yeah, he drags us all out here then is the first to leave!" he teases with a grin and wraps an arm around Izumi's shoulders to his displeasure, "so ridiculous! Why do you always gotta be so reasonable?!" he teases with a laugh that makes Chiaki cackle too, the two were really a pain when they were together in Izumi's opinion. 

Izumi rolls his eyes and tries shoving Kaoru’s arm off him. “That’s because I can only stand being around you idiots for so long,” he says with a snicker, trying to dodge Chiaki who stumbles over to give him a hug, but of course he fails to avoid it. 

“Mmm.. that’s mean~! I was so happy to see you today too!” Chiaki insists and nuzzles Izumi despite the other man’s attempt to pry him off so he just looks to Midori for help who gives him an apologetic smile. “The three of us need to hang out soon! You, me and Hakaze! I miss you two all the time!” he whines, squeezing Izumi tight. 

"If I agree, will you get off me?" Izumi huffs and when Chiaki nods excitedly he shoves him off as well as Kaoru. "Alright, we'll get together soon okay?" 

"Hell yeah! Let me know when and I'm down," Kaoru grins and shifts to lean back into Rei who wraps his arms around him tight as well as giving him kisses to his cheek. 

"Okay buddy, I guess I'll let my darling boyfriend drag me off, I'm holding you to it! I'll see you soon!" Chiaki smirks and gets up, wrapping himself around Midori's arm when he shows up at his side to catch him as if he  _ knew  _ he would need it. 

“Make sure this idiot goes straight to bed or else you’re going to have your hands full,” Izumi says to Midori, giving him a nod. He sympathizes with their junior who has to deal with Chiaki enough already, and now he has to take care of him in this state. However, he’s at least glad that his friend is being taken by someone trustworthy so he’s not too worried.

Midori nods, giving their friends a polite nod as he keeps Chiaki supported up, “we should get going now. It was nice seeing all of you,” he says with a soft smile before heading out with Chiaki who’s far too excited and clingy. It doesn’t really help that he’s practically stumbling over his own feet, but luckily Midori is strong enough to keep him supported and guides him to the car. “You’re in no condition to drive,” he reminds Chiaki, taking the car keys from him before helping him into the passenger seat. Right now he’s actually glad that they let Chiaki drag him here, at least he can make sure he stays safe.

"Mmmm my baby's gonna drive for me? I'm so lucky," Chiaki grins with a hiccup as he manages to buckle himself in. "Hmm, where should we stay? Oh! How about that place that's near here? The one with the honeymoon suites!" he suggests excitedly, "I'll pay, let's have fun hmm?" he suggests with a giggle as he reaches over to take Midori's hand. 

It’s hard not to smile and find Chiaki adorable right now. Sure he’s a sloppy drunk and gets even more clingy than he usually is, but it is also kind of cute and not to mention entertaining. It’s a hassle to watch him, but maybe Midori doesn’t mind it no matter how much he may say otherwise. “Fine… but only because I don’t feel like driving too far. And you’re going straight to bed when we get there,” he reasons, giving Chiaki’s hand a squeeze before letting go so he can start up the car. “And don’t give me that pouty face. You’re the adult here if I must remind you,” he adds with a soft chuckle. 

"Fine," Chiaki huffs and crosses his arms like a bratty child. He was just going to convince Midori he got his way until they got to their hotel room, there was no way he was just going to go straight to bed, not when he actually has some alone time with his boyfriend. So when they arrive and get a room key, Chiaki follows along, grabbing a pop from the soda machine down the hall then they enter their room. "Oooh this is nice!" he smiles and kicks off his shoes, "come! Come sit with me!" he beckons as he pulls Midori along to sit on the end of the bed. 

Midori kicks his shoes off as well and joins Chiaki on the bed which he admits is really comfortable. Maybe staying in a hotel wouldn’t be the worst thing since their original plan was that he would spend the night at Chiaki’s place but he didn’t want to have to deal with Kanata and Madara. It’s been forever since they got proper alone time as well, so it wasn’t at all bad if not counting the fact that Chiaki had a little too much to drink than he can handle. “It is a really nice room… the bed is super comfy as well,” he hums, wrapping an arm around Chiaki with a soft smile when his boyfriend scoots closer to him. “I guess it beats the possibility of walking in on something unpleasant in your apartment.”

"Yeah, we don't need that," Chiaki laughs and runs a hand along Midori's chest. He had sobered up a bit in the last while, now his head just felt kind of fuzzy, but he was still glad he had his boyfriend here to care for him. "Do you wanna snuggle? I'd really like that," he asks with a warm smile and sits up on his knees to toss off his shirt and undo his jeans, "but you can only join if you take your clothes off!" 

“You’re insufferable,” Midori sighs but doesn’t protest any further, he knows it’s pointless but also these clothes really aren’t the most comfortable to wear in bed either. Also, he really does want to be close with Chiaki who’s always so warm and comforting to snuggle with. So, he kicks off his jeans and tosses them aside with his shirt before moving further up the bed to lay down, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend when he joins him. Midori is quick to relax with Chiaki close, he feels so warm and familiar and no matter how irritating he claims his boyfriend is, he really just loves him a lot but isn’t the best at expressing it. “Is that better?” Midori asks softly, brushing his fingers through Chiaki’s hair as he nuzzles his shoulder. “I compromised, so now you have to listen to me and rest.”

"Mhmm, I will," Chiaki smiles, his eyes closed as he relaxes into Midori's gentle touch to his hair. Having his hair played with was one of his favourite things in the world and always helped him relax immensely, so he was thankful that his boyfriend liked doing it. "I'm really glad you came tonight, I know it's hard for you to be surrounded by so many people in such a loud place… but I loved having you with me," he says softly as he draws patterns with his finger on Midori's bare chest. 

Midori smiles softly, visibly relaxing more from Chiaki’s touch. While it used to make him jumpy, now it’s the one thing that keeps him calm. “It’s not really my ideal hang out…. but it wasn’t all that bad. Kagehira-senpai and Isara-senpai are always really nice to be around so I didn’t mind it,” he admits softly and continues playing with Chiaki’s hair when he sees him relax more, gently scratching at his scalp as well. “Besides, I’m glad I went so I at least know you’re safe- n-not that you can’t take care of yourself!”

"That's okay, I like having you with me, you always make me feel safe and I love it," Chiaki smiles and wraps his arm tight around Midori's waist. "Who would have thought you would end up with your senior," he teases and gives him a gentle kiss to his jaw, "and I definitely didn't think you could grow anymore yet you did, we're just full of surprised huh?" he laughs but he really did love his boyfriends height, by his senior year he was taller and broader but the same level of nervous which he all found to be perfect. Midori was perfect. 

“I didn’t think I had any more room to grow but clearly I was wrong about that. Shinobu was saying if only I could give him some of my height,” Midori laughs quietly and nuzzles Chiaki’s hair, sighing contently when he feels his arms around him tighten. “Mmm.. I definitely didn’t think I would ever end up with you, let alone one of my seniors. But you were annoyingly persistent,” he teases, giving Chiaki a gentle squeeze. “I’m kidding, you’re not  _ that  _ annoying.” 

"I wouldn't be offended if you said I was annoying, I know I can be," Chiaki laughs and moves so he can prop himself up on Midori's chest to face him. "Aren't you glad I was so persistent though? I think we go together pretty well and you would have never known if I hadn't drove you crazy," he smiles and gives him a feather light kiss to the tip of his nose. 

Midori can’t contain his little smile from Chiaki’s actions. He wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, keeping him close and props himself up slightly on his other arm. “I guess we’re a good balance,” he admits softly, giving him a gentle peck to his cheek. “You can still be a bit much though. It’s hard to keep up with your energy.”

"Mmmm that just means you need better stamina," Chiaki winks at his boyfriend and gives his lips a soft kiss, it felt so good after a long night out, being in the quiet with Midori was exactly what he needed. "I love you, you're the best boyfriend in the whole world you know," he says with a smile followed by another peck to his smooth, warm lips. 

“I think that’s a bit of a stretch,” Midori hums against his lips, pulling Chiaki back in for another kiss when he’s about to pull away. Sure he wants Chiaki to rest, but he did miss being alone with him as well and snuggling did count as relaxing. “If anything you’re the one who’s the best boyfriend. Seriously, you’re perfect at everything.” 

"That's a huge exaggeration!" Chiaki laughs and moves to sit up on his legs, "I am not, you are! My wonderful man," he insists with a grin and gets up off the bed to find a glass so he can get some water that he desperately needed, now that he feels a little clearer headed. "You're the smarter and more grounded one, and you're also really gorgeous, it's not fair to me really." 

Midori pushes himself up so he can follow after Chiaki in case he needs help though he does seem better than when they were at the club. “T-That’s all you…” he says softly, his cheeks flushed red from Chiaki’s words. It’s really not fair how confident and sure Chiaki is about everything. “Besides, I always come off as scary and cold. You on the other hand, you’re so great with everyone and you help me a lot as well.”

"You're not scary, you're just honest and not the best at talking to people and that's perfectly okay," Chiaki smiles and rests a hand on his chest, "I'm just a people person, we're all our own kind of people… you're not cold either, you have a huge heart and I'm just lucky enough to see it," he adds softly and wraps himself around his waist when he sets his glass down. "I'll spend forever proving that to you." 

Chiaki always knows what to say, he always knows how to make Midori feel better and that’s something he really loves about him. Midori smiles, wrapping his arms around Chiaki and hugs him close. “Mmm… forever is one heck of a promise you know,” he says with a soft hum, letting go of his boyfriend so he can lead him back to the bed, already missing the warmth of cuddling him there.

"Are you doubting me?" Chiaki asks with a smirk as he pulls the blankets down and gets in the bed, then pulls Midori close when he's under the blankets too, intertwining their legs and holding one of his hands. "I want forever with you y'know, I'm past all of the random dates and stuff. I want to be with you always," he says softly with a kiss to Midori's knuckles, his heart racing at such honesty, he was going to blame being still a bit tipsy for that. 

Midori doesn’t know how to answer, it’s really not fair how confident Chiaki always is and knows what to say, always leaving Midori flustered and speechless. So, he pulls Chiaki closer to him, giving his lips a sweet kiss and makes it last for a moment. It makes Midori really happy to hear this, not that he ever really doubted Chiaki’s intentions in regards to their relationship. He knows Chiaki isn’t the kind to play around like that. “Good… because I want to be with you always too,” he admits with a deep blush, pulling him back for another kiss. 

Chiaki hums against his lips, he always felt so soft and warm and kissed him with so much love, he loved his kisses so much. "Does that mean you want babies and stuff? Because I totally want babies," he asks against his lips with a giggle and runs his fingers through Midori's hair. "Wouldn't that be so fun?! You'd be such a great daddy… not to mention super hot too~" 

“H-How did this conversation even get to this?! You’re really thinking waaay ahead!” Midori stutters, his entire face burning up but it’s really just like Chiaki to be so vocal about something like this. He does find it kind of admirable how it doesn’t embarrass him the slightest and then there’s Midori who feels like his heart could just stop from their conversation. “I think you’re a little too intoxicated right now.” 

"Nah, I'm feeling good! Don't blame me being tipsy for me being honest," Chiaki grins and snuggles in closer to Midori's chest, wrapping his arm around his back with a content sigh. "I love you Midori, you're my everything," he adds softly and places small kisses along his boyfriends chest, just loving how warm and close he was, how good he smelt. This man was perfect in his eyes. 

Midori can only sigh, he doesn’t really know why he’s so surprised by Chiaki who’s always so open and honest about his thoughts. While he finds it embarrassing, it does make him feel happy and secure that Chiaki really is so serious about their relationship if he’s thinking  _ that  _ far ahead. “You’re too much sometimes… but I’m really happy that you’re serious about this,” he says softly, kissing the top of his head with a content sigh. Chiaki’s kisses always felt so warm and soothing against his skin, it’s impossible to resist him. “S-So you’ve been thinking that far ahead for us?” 

"Yeah, of course. My mind likes to wander at night and it's usually about you," Chiaki smiles and gives Midori's chest a soft, playful bite to make him gasp which he found adorable. "I love thinking about our life together… I mean, I know you still have to finish school and everything but I hope someday we can live together and stuff," he says softly and his heart was racing from this topic of conversation. 

“Hmm… getting tired of having to deal with hearing Shinkai-senpai and his boyfriend?” Midori asks with a soft chuckle, giving Chiaki a flick to his forehead in return for the bite. He does kind of like hearing Chiaki’s honest thoughts about their relationship; Midori is someone who needs constant reassurance so it’s nice to have that. “I guess it would be nice living together at some point… then I would see you everyday and wouldn’t have to leave you most nights,” he adds, whispering the last part but Chiaki manages to catch what he’s saying. It’s not easy for Midori to be so open and honest, but he’s trying. 

Chiaki smiles at that, it always makes his heart feel so warm when Midori opens up to him, he knows how hard it is for him to be so vulnerable and he truly cherishes it. He gently pushes his boyfriend to lay on his back so he can prop himself up on his chest and gives his lips the softest kiss, "it always hurts when you leave… I know I'll always see you again soon but I wish I could fall asleep with you every night. Wouldn't that be amazing?" he asks him with a warm smile and a kiss to his nose. 

Midori nods in agreement, his arms secure around Chiaki’s waist to keep him close against his chest. He can’t think of anything better than that, he always hates leaving Chiaki or when Chiaki has to leave, living together is something he has thought about a lot. “That sounds really great… I always sleep better with you as well now,” he admits softly, running his hands along Chiaki’s sides as he brings him back in for a soft kiss. “I don’t know when I became so dependent on you, but you always keep me calm and I sleep so much better.”

"I know, I sleep a lot better with you… you also tire me out though so that helps too," Chiaki teases and kisses his boyfriend's cheek when he blushes, "I think we were made for each other y'know?" he says softly and shifts so he can straddle his waist, squeezing Midori's hips with his legs. "You're perfect for me baby and I always knew that," he hums as he trails his lips delicately along his neck, leaving wet kisses slowly as he spoke. He adored his boyfriend, Midori balanced him out so well and he knew he was someone special from the first moment he seen him, though he didn't think they would end up together. 

“Mmm… I suppose that we are. Especially since you don’t annoy me as much,” Midori laughs softly, tilting his head to the side. Chiaki’s kisses always felt so comforting to him, it’s almost like he’s addicted but he always puts him at ease with everything he does. “I’m lucky to have you and I’m really happy you think so as well. I know I can be a downer sometimes too… but thank you for putting up with me,” he whispers, gently cupping his cheeks to pull him back in for a slow, but sweet kiss, pouring every bit of emotion into it. 

Chiaki moans against his lips as he threads his fingers into his hair, kissing him back with as much as he felt too, "and thank you for putting up with me," he breathes against his lips then swipes his tongue along Midori's bottom lip, teasing him softly as he continues to kiss him. Being with Midori like this was his favourite thing in the world, just the two of them like nothing else mattered, and really nothing else  _ did _ , all that mattered was how they felt in this moment and right now Chiaki was so in love and happy. "God I love you so much," he whispers as he barely presses his hips down with a gasp of sensation he really didn't realize he needed until now. 

Midori gasps against his lips when he feels his hips press down; it’s barely anything, but between that, kissing and having to contain himself around their friends, he’s losing it. He doesn’t know when he got so dependant on Chiaki, the person he would actively try to avoid because he really couldn’t keep up with him, but now it hurts him to be away from him even for a moment. “I love you too… so much,” he breathes against his lips, giving his bottom one a gentle bite as he pushes himself to sit up, keeping Chiaki secure on his lap as he runs his hands along his sides, taking in his familiar warmth. 

"Do you wanna tire me out to sleep?" Chiaki asks as he wraps his arms around his neck, giggling when his boyfriends hands slightly tickle his sides. "I promise I'm not drunk, I'm consenting, please?" he assures him with a kiss to his check then hides his face into his neck. Ending this fun night with his boyfriend sounded perfect, it was exactly what he needed, especially after all of this sappy talk between them. 

“I suppose it would be a shame for us to waste away our time alone here, hm?” Midori says with a soft smile and switches their positions so Chiaki was laying on his back. Chiaki’s reassurance was enough for him, and their talk from just moments ago helped him feel more at ease and confident too. That’s just what Chiaki does to him, he always helps him in ways that no one else can and he really helped Midori out of his shell. While Midori isn’t sure about a lot of things to this day, he’s more than certain about his boyfriend and that he wants this forever. 


	37. Hajime/Subaru (Slightly SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just these two babies being sweet in bed for the morning :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine Hajime as a femboy with longer hair and in a matching, tank top & shorts pj set. enjoy!

It’s early morning when Hajime wakes up next to Subaru who’s still fast asleep next to him. These mornings are now a usual occurrence with how often Hajime spends the nights at his boyfriend’s; when Subaru first moved into his own place with his friends, Hajime found the thought of just staying over to be intimidating, but now he practically lives there. He isn’t so intimidated by Subaru’s friends anymore either, Makoto and Hokuto both being used to having him around and they actually liked when he stayed over as well. It all just feels perfect, he always feels at home with Subaru and loves these mornings especially with watching his boyfriend sleep who looks adorable, muttering nonsense while he dreams. 

While he would love to just stay in bed and watch his boyfriend, Hajime decides that he should probably freshen up and get ready for the day. He tries to be as quiet as he can, but his shuffling ends up waking Subaru up which he doesn’t realize until he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back into bed which nearly startles him. 

“Shinonon~” Subaru whines, nuzzling into his boyfriend when he pulls him back into bed, not paying much mind to the fact that he nearly gave him quite the fright. “‘Is too early to get up… stay~” 

"It's nearly 9, it's not early at all," Hajime smiles and gently brushes his boyfriend's hair back out of his face, then continues to stroke his fingers through his bedhead. "You're just a lazy butt," he teases with a giggle as he leans back into Subaru’s chest since he still had his arms wrapped around him. 

“No, ‘m not a lazy butt… it’s super early,” Subaru insists with a pout and rests his chin against Hajime’s shoulder when they’re laid back on their sides. He opens his eyes, looking at his boyfriend who seriously has no right looking as cute as he does first thing in the morning. Hajime doesn’t even have to try, Subaru thinks he’s the prettiest always. “You don’t even have school so what’s the hurry? Stay and snuggle with me~” he whines. It’s really hard to believe that he’s the older of the two sometimes, but any time with Hajime is something he cherishes. 

"I wasn't going to leave, I just wanted to wash my face and stuff, I was going to come back," Hajime smiles and kisses his boyfriends forehead, he was always so adorable in the morning with his sleepy voice, and for the first while together he was a bit surprised by how gruff it was but he's really grown to love it. "I love mornings with you, I don't wanna miss them either," he says softly and trails his fingers along Subaru's bare arm, he was always so warm, he called him his sunshine for so many reasons but his heat was a main point to that. 

Subaru relaxes from Hajime’s touch, he is always so gentle and delicate with everything he does and he loves it. He often jokes that Hajime has a secret power for calming people down, but he really is gifted in the department. Not to mention, he always smells so nice too; like lavender Subaru notices, which is Hajime’s favourite scent and calms the younger boy down a lot. It’s now Subaru’s favourite scent too. “You can do that later. You’re so warm, I don't wanna let go of you,” Subaru insists, loosening his grip enough so Hajime can turn around and they’re now facing each other. “Good morning by the way,” he smiles sleepily, twirling a strand of Hajime’s hair which was coming loose from his bun. Subaru isn’t a morning person at all, but he doesn’t at all mind mornings when he wakes up to his gorgeous boyfriend. 

"Good morning handsome," Hajime smiles back and gives him a soft kiss, a small moan leaving him as he did, he was just so soft and perfect. "Did you have nice dreams?" he asks him as he reaches up to continue threading his fingers through Subaru's hair, taming it as best he could but gently scratches along his scalp to relax him even more. 

Subaru smiles, leaning into Hajime’s touch with a satisfied hum. It’s no wonder that he never wants to leave bed whenever Hajime sleeps over, it’s really all his boyfriend’s fault. “Mhm! I always sleep well and have really nice dreams whenever Shinonon is with me~” he says with a bright grin and buries his face in the crook of his neck, giving him sweet and gentle kisses along his skin and the giggles that leave Hajime have his heart fluttering. “Did you have nice dreams? You were extra cuddly last night too, it was so cute!”

"I dreamt of you," Hajime smiles with a subtle blush to his cheeks, "it was really nice… I guess I needed you close since you were close in my dreams too," he says softly and his heart fluttered at the recollection of last night's dreams. As if sleeping beside his boyfriend wasn't enough, he also dreamt of him too which could have definitely been part of him waking up early. 

As if Hajime can’t get any cuter, he proves that wrong and Subaru feels he can just about melt from how sweet he is. He tightens his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him closer, peppering kisses all over Hajime’s face. There’s no denying that Subaru could care less about how overly affectionate he gets with his boyfriend, he doesn’t feel the slightest embarrassment even around their friends. In his defence, no one could contain themselves if they had a boyfriend as cute as his. “You’re too cute, Shinonon~” Subaru laughs, rolling Hajime onto his back so he’s on top of him, being careful not to press his weight onto him. He feels his heart could just about give out from how cute he looks underneath him. “How did I ever get so lucky?” he asks with a grin, kissing his lips before he can even answer. 

Hajime's stomach flutters with butterflies when his boyfriend kisses him like this, the first time he saw that grin on his lips was so surprising, given how sweet and innocent Subaru always acted, but he could be so mature and honestly  _ hot  _ when it was just the two of them. He reaches up to wrap his arms around his neck with a moan as he kisses him back and really, he thought he was the lucky one here, with his perfect and versatile boyfriend. "Mmmn Akehoshi~" he breathed against his lips when he could, his heart racing from such a sweet kiss, "I'm the lucky one!" 

“Mmmm… I beg to differ. Shinonon is the cutest and I’m so lucky!” Subaru insists with a bright grin, leaving soft little kisses all over Hajime’s face and anywhere he can reach. Hajime’s little giggles and sweet voice were like music to his ears, something he wishes he could always keep just for himself and he’s lucky enough to call him his. “Can I just keep you in bed all day?” he asks hopefully, burying his face in his neck once again, giving him a sweet kiss there. “Since you’re here Hokke won’t try to drag me out of bed- well at least I hope he won’t.”

"Mmmm, if you give me good reason to stay I can't see why not," Hajime giggles and squeezes his thighs together tight, to say he was  _ feeling things  _ was an understatement, his boyfriend never realized how much he affected him and it drove him crazy, it wasn't fair how oblivious he was! Not to mention he didn't have plans today so the idea of just staying in bed like this sounded really good and didn't help with his imagination. "Hokuto-senpai wouldn't barge in here ever would he?" he asks cautiously, he never had before, but the idea of that was really embarrassing. 

“He normally does that when it’s just me. I don’t think he’d barge in while you’re here. I think he respects my privacy that much,” Subaru laughs and nuzzles into his neck, taking in his scent which he’s practically addicted to. He sure as hell hopes Hokuto would spare them both, but luckily he tends to refrain from nagging at Subaru whenever Hajime is around. Either way, he just really wants to have time with his boyfriend. “I think we’re safe from him… so is that a yes?!”

"Yes…" Hajime giggles with a blush and grips the blankets to yank them over their heads. He liked this feeling, like they had their own safe little cave to just enjoy each other in, not to mention Subaru always looked just adorable in their little caves too. Not that Subaru wasn't always adorable, but he was  _ especially  _ adorable like this. "You're really cute y'know?" he smiles and runs his hands down along his boyfriend's back then wraps his arms around him, Subaru wasn't particularly broad but he liked that, he liked that he was smaller and fit perfectly with himself, he thought he was his ideal match. 

“I’m cute? Have you seen yourself?! You’re the cutest and the prettiest!” Subaru insists with a grin and nuzzles his cheek, giving him a sweet little peck there. These types of mornings are always his favourite, when they would just get lost in each other and enjoy their time together. Getting out of bed is especially a challenge, so Subaru’s just glad that neither of them have any other plans for the day. 

"No way! You're crazy," Hajime giggles and reaches up to ruffle Subaru's hair, though it was already messy enough, but he loved messing it up more. "But Akehoshi-san, I'm so hungry," he says with a smile as he leans up to kiss his lips, letting it linger for a moment before laying back down, "would Makoto-senpai bring us food? Like, can he just throw us a muffin or something?" he asks with a grin, he definitely wouldn't ask this of Hokuto but it's really not unreasonable to think Makoto would be nice enough to at least toss something at them for sustenance. 

“Hmm… I can ask him. Ukki’s nice enough that he might just do that for us,” Subaru laughs and pushes the blankets back to grab his phone to text Makoto since he didn’t really feel like calling out to him. Luckily Makoto agrees without asking any questions and Subaru is grateful that he doesn’t have to leave his bed or his boyfriend. “He said he’ll bring us something! This is the best part about having him as a roommate, he’s definitely nicer than Hokke,” he says with a laugh and flops back down onto his boyfriend. He loves living with Hokuto as well, him being one of his best friends, but Makoto was definitely nicer about a lot of things. 

"That's a relief, I really didn't want my growling belly ruining our time in bed," Hajime laughs and kisses Subaru's forehead. He was already feeling a bit guilty for not getting up and doing his morning routine, he couldn't let starvation bother him too. "It's so quiet out there though… are they busy? I hope we aren't bothering Makoto-senpai," he says nervously, normally they could hear at least some sound coming from the living room in the mornings but it was oddly quiet, he really hoped he wasn't ruining anyone's plans or anything. 

Subaru shakes his head and lays on his side so he can pull Hajime back into his arms to snuggle him close. “Don’t worry, Ukki would have said so if he was busy. He and Hokke are usually pretty quiet, apparently it’s usually me who causes a ruckus with them,” he laughs, letting Hajime’s hair loose so he can brush his fingers through it to help ease him. “I think Hokke’s being extra nice and letting us be because he’s dating your friend. He needs to keep a good impression,” he adds with a snicker. 

Hajime giggles and wraps his arm tight around Subaru's waist, snuggling into him as close as he could, "that's true, I guess I have some power over him huh?" he jokes with a smile. Honestly, he had been waiting on this relationship to bloom for years, it was no secret to anyone in rab*its that Tomoya was head over heels for Hokuto and had been since his first year, he was so happy for them but he had to admit it  _ was  _ fun that he could mess with them. 

“Oh definitely. It seems he likes your friend a lot, so definitely he’d want to leave a good impression on you,” Subaru jokes, playing with the ends of Hajime’s hair with a soft hum. “That and he also actually likes you since I tend to annoy him less when you’re around. Either way, you’re safe,” he adds with a laugh and nuzzles into Hajime’s neck. He knows that all his friends are fond of Hajime who was always nothing but kind and considerate towards everyone, they liked having him around, insisting that he seems to be a good influence on Subaru as well. It’s no surprise to Subaru either, how could anyone not adore this sweet boy?

It's then there's a knock on the door, followed by Makoto's voice, "Hey are you guys decent?" he calls and Hajime sits up, pulling the blankets up his lap further even though he had a top and bottoms on anyways, he still liked being presentable. 

"Yeah! You can come in," Subaru yells and Makoto opens the door, coming in with a small paper bag and a warm smile. 

"I went and got you both muffins from the bakery down the street… I hope that's enough. I also grabbed some croissants too so if you're still hungry we have those too!" he explains as he hands the bag over to Hajime who gives him a bright smile

"Thank you Makoto-senpai, I really hope you didn't go out of your way for this!" he says softly and peeks into the bag. These muffins were huge and smelt delicious, he was so excited to dig in and now that he saw them he was even more hungry. 

Makoto shakes his head, giving Hajime a reassuring smile. “No no, don’t worry! I was actually planning on going there anyway, I was going to ask if you needed anything before Akehoshi texted,” he says which seems to ease Hajime. Makoto finds him really sweet as well, Hajime was always so kind and considerate of them and he really likes having him over as well. He also knows just how much he loves and cares for Subaru which he appreciates a lot. “Anyways, I’ll leave you two to it! Let me know if you need anything,” he smiles, giving the two a nod before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

“Ahhh these smell so good! Ukki’s always so sweet and caring!” Subaru beams when he catches a whiff of the muffins which smelt so fresh and delicious. He didn’t expect his friend to go so out of the way to get breakfast for them but he appreciates it nonetheless. 

"Mhmm! Gimme one!" Hajime insists as he pulls the bag back towards himself to grab a muffin, finding that it's chocolate chip which made him even happier. "This is so amazing isn't it? Just staying in bed together like this… I'm so happy," he says softly as he pulls a chunk off the muffin and pops it in his mouth with a satisfied moan, it instantly tasted delicious and he was so content. 

Subaru nods in agreement as he grabs a muffin for himself as well. This was an ideal morning for him, not even having to get out of bed and being able to spend it with Hajime. He wishes this could be every morning for them, for the most part it is with Hajime practically living here with him, it’s to the point where being apart from each other was painful. “Hey, Shinonon? I was just thinking…” he starts, popping a piece of the muffin into his mouth. “You should officially move in… or maybe we should look for a place of our own.” 

Hajime swallows his bite and looks at Subaru with wide eyes, his heart pounding from that suggestion and it takes him a minute until he smiles wide. "Really?! You want to live with me? I mean… I pretty much live here anyways… but permanently?" he asks excitedly and rests his free hand gently on his boyfriend's knee. 

“Well yeah! Like you said, you pretty much live here and have a lot of your stuff in my room! Why not make it official?” Subaru asks with a grin, resting his hand over Hajime’s to squeeze it tight. Seeing Hajime’s reaction has him feeling excited and relieved, not that he was nervous to ask of this to begin with as he knew just how his boyfriend would respond. 

"I would love to! But what about Makoto-senpai and Hokuto-senpai? Wouldn't it be too busy here with another person? Are they okay with this?" he asks, rambling out questions as his mind floods with worries, he really didn't want to invade their current space and cause any trouble to them. 

“I talked to Hokke and Ukki and they’re fine with it. But, I was thinking that we could maybe start looking for our own place if you want,” Subaru smiles and wraps his arms around Hajime, pulling him in close to him. He can tell he’s getting a little worked up thinking far too much about this and doesn’t want him to worry too much. “Because I would really love to have our own space, you know? It’s nice living here, but I really want to start fresh with you, if that’s what you want.”

"Is it okay if we just live here for a bit?" Hajime asks softly and pulls off a piece of his muffin, holding it out for Subaru to take and pops it in his mouth when he opens up. "I really want our own place at some point too… but thinking about that kinda freaks me out, can we take our time?" he asks now. The idea of moving in with him sounded wonderful, but then having to look for a new place and everything just seemed overwhelming. 

“Of course, that’s fine as well! Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Subaru insists with a smile, giving him a kiss to his forehead. As much as he would love their own space, Hajime’s comfort was more important to him. Besides, living here was a lot of fun as well and his friends had said that they don’t mind having Hajime here as well. “We can take our time. We can stay here for now and when you’re ready we can start thinking ahead,” he smiles, giving Hajime’s hand a squeeze when he takes it in his own. “I love you soooo~ much, Shinonon!” 

"Subaru," Hajime says softly and wraps his arms tight around his boyfriend's neck, hugging him close as tears stung his eyes, he really was far too emotional for his own good. "I love you so much too!" he returns with a smile then sits back, taking a bite of his muffin since he  _ was  _ still hungry. "When did you talk to your roommates about this? And how long have you been thinking about it?" he asks with a blush. 

“Hmm.. not too long ago. They said if they had a problem then they would have said so sooner. They both like you a lot,” Subaru smiles, leaning back against the headboard of his bed as he watches Hajime. He loves how shy and flustered he gets over these things, everything about Hajime is just precious. “I’ve been thinking about it for a long time actually! I always love it when you stay over too. I love our days together and I want that to be everyday for us!”

Hajime smiles at his boyfriends words, he was so romantic and charming in his own excitable way, he loved that about him so much. "I love it too, I never wanna leave you ever!" he says with a giggle and licks some chocolate off his fingers that had melted a bit from holding the muffin. "I'm sure your roommates are fine with it too since they're always at their boyfriends now too… well Makoto-senpai is, Tomoya wants Hokuto-senpai to come over more but he knows how traditional he is." 

“Yeah, Hokke needs to loosen up a little bit.. hats off to Tomoya for being patient with him,” Subaru laughs, shaking his head at the thought of his friend. Even he knows very well about how much Tomoya adored Hokuto since his first year and it’s no secret how oblivious Hokuto was for the longest time. He knows his friend goes at his own pace and means well at least. “I think Hokke’s also a little bit shy, but you didn’t hear that from me!” 

"He's shy?" Hajime asks surprised and shoves Subaru's muffin back at him, he always forgot to eat when he got distracted and excited, maybe it was a good thing he'd be moving in. "That's kinda cute, can I tell Tomoya? He would think that's sweet," he asks with a giggle and finishes off his own muffin. 

Subaru smiles appreciatively at his boyfriend. Hajime always takes the best care of him since he always forgets, but he also loves being taken care of by this angel. “Mhmm! It’s just the way he is. I know he likes your friend a lot but he’s just shy. I think Tomoya might need to step up for the both of them,” he says with a snicker, taking a bite out of his muffin. He knows Hokuto wouldn’t be appreciative of Subaru talking about him, but Subaru strongly believes he needs the help. 

"Hmm, good to know, I will talk to Tomoya. Maybe we can speed up their relationship?" he teases and moves to sit on Subaru's lap again while he finishes his muffin. It was ridiculous how gorgeous his boyfriend was like this, his hair was messy and he only had on boxers, he was both adorable and sexy and it was just such a sight to behold. 

“Mhmm, maybe! I have to admire Tomoya’s patience with their relationship,” Subaru laughs, resting his hands against Hajime’s hips to pull him closer and kisses along his jaw and cheek. He honestly feels so blessed having his perfect boyfriend like this with him, he loves that Hajime feels so at ease with him too where they can just enjoy each other without shying away; they would consider their relationship to be perfect. “You’re so cute, Shinonon. I’m so lucky that you’re all~ mine,” he grins, running his hand along his bare thigh and his skin feels so warm and comforting. It’s really the perfect morning and leaving his room is just going to be impossible at this point. 

"I'm the lucky one," Hajime says softly and leans forward to wrap his arms around Subaru's neck, pressing himself against his boyfriend's chest as he kisses him, his heart fluttering wildly as he did. Knowing he would be moving in with him and have this all of the time made him so happy, everything was just perfect and so right. "Subaru-san," he breathes against his lips before pulling away to hide his face into his neck. 

Subaru feels comfort and at ease having Hajime so close to him. He leans back against the headboard, his hands slipping up Hajime’s shirt and running along his sides. He loves just being able to feel him, appreciating the softness and warmth of his skin. “I can’t wait to move the rest of your stuff in here. I’m so happy we’ll be living together,” he smiles softly, kissing the top of his head as he runs his hands along his sides, stomach and then along his back, feeling every inch of his skin. While Hajime already lives here, it’s exciting on a whole other level that they’ll be making this official. It’s everything he could have ever wanted. 

"I'm so happy too," Hajime smiles and leans back enough to face his adorable boyfriend, "can we get a new comforter set though? I mean, I like yours… but please?" he asks with a blush. 

“Of course! We can get whatever you’d like!” Subaru insists with a gentle squeeze around his waist. “We can go shopping and get some new stuff since this is your room too now and I want you to feel at home,” he smiles, his cheeks lightly flushed at the way Hajime lights up, he’s far too cute. Honestly, Subaru never saw the appeal in shopping for these kinds of things, but now he’s actually looking forward to it especially with this huge step in their relationship. 

"Okay, because this room really has no sense of style at all," Hajime giggles and wiggles his hips on his boyfriend's lap when he squeezes his waist. He was beyond excited to redo his room, it was very  _ bachelor _ he would describe it and it really needed an update.

Subaru can’t deny that Hajime is right about his room having no sense of style. He never really cared about these things at all and just sort of threw whatever he has into his room, it’s quite the mess when he really thinks about it. “Okay okay, we can get new things and make this room prettier just for you,” he laughs, giving his lips a peck and pulls back with a bright grin. 

"I'm so excited!" Hajime giggles and moves off Subaru's lap so he can lay back on the bed, then pulls him with him so he's on top. "I can't believe I'll be living here… I'm so lucky," he smiles and reaches up to run his fingers through Subaru's hair which was messily framing his face and looked  _ ridiculously cute _ . 

Subaru laughs and allows himself to be pulled along. Hajime’s excitement is always so sweet and contagious, it only has Subaru even more excited for this step in their relationship. “Mhmmm, me too!” he grins, one hand on Hajime’s cheek and his other hand against the mattress to keep himself propped up. “And I’m lucky, I get you all~ to myself all the time now!”

"That will be so fun huh?" Hajime giggles and wraps his arms around Subaru's back, pulling him in close so he could kiss him. He makes it soft and slow, his lips still tasting of chocolate and just  _ Subaru _ , he could kiss him forever and he was beyond thrilled that he got to now. "You get me all to yourself, what will we do?" he asks with an innocent smile and another lingering kiss to his lips. 

It’s hard not to get lost in Hajime, especially with the way he kisses him and holds onto him, Subaru can feel himself melting into this perfect being. “Mmm.. I can probably think of a few things~” Subaru giggles against his lips, his free hand brushing through Hajime’s hair as he kisses him again, slower and more purposeful. There’s no denying that he’s addicted to everything that is Hajime, and now he gets him all the time, he feels spoiled. 

Hajime giggles against his lips and lets Subaru kiss him as he pleases, let's him lick into his mouth and moans with the way his tongue slides along his own. Subaru was a surprisingly good kisser, even when he got overly excited like a puppy and would get a little too sloppy, he was still so good and his kisses never failed to make his body feel so warm and good. "Mmmnn baby~" he breathes against his lips and his heart is a racing mess. 

“We’re seriously never going to get out of this room today,” Subaru whispers against his lips, a small moan escaping him as he presses his lips to Hajime’s once again, the ginger already so lost in him. It’s not that he’s complaining, he’s more than content staying like this especially with the way Hajime responds to everything he does. “I love you so much, my cute little rabbit~” he breathes against him, giving his bottom lip a little nibble before trailing slow, wet kisses along his jaw and neck, pouring every ounce of love he has for his perfect boyfriend. 

It always makes Hajime’s heart pound when Subaru calls him his rabbit, sure he was used to it from his unit, but it meant so much  _ more  _ when it came from him and really loved the nickname a lot. "I love you more," he replies as he shifts to give his boyfriend more room to his neck, his kisses making him let out the softest moans from how sensitive he was, "I will gladly stay here with you all day," he adds as he runs his hands further down his back to his butt where he grips and pulls him down onto him, pressing his lower half against his own and the warmth and friction had his breath catching with a gasp. 

The little gasp and moan that leaves Subaru from the contact is almost embarrassing but he’s too far gone to care. He loves how much more confident and bold Hajime is. It’s what he loves about their relationship the most and it makes him happy how comfortable Hajime feels with him. “Mmm.. good, because I really don’t want to stop,” he whispers against his neck, leaving the softest bites and the cute little noises that leave Hajime have his heart pounding. His free hand finds its way to Hajime’s hair, tilting his head back as gently as he can as he continues littering his neck with sweet little kisses and bites. He’s definitely addicted and can’t get enough. 

It always makes Hajime’s strength dissolve when his boyfriends voice turns deeper, rawer, it was so hot and he was so gorgeous it just made him melt. "Nnnghh Subaru~" he moans as his back arches slightly from all of the sensations Subaru's kisses were sending through him, just his mouth on his neck alone has him feeling far too good, "you feel so good~" 

It takes every bit of strength in Subaru to pull away from Hajime, but the sight of his boyfriend splayed out underneath him has him feeling weak. Hajime was so beautiful it’s beyond comprehensible; the way his hair frames his face, his lips pink and plump and not to mention his eyes that make Subaru feel like he could just melt into a puddle everytime their eyes meet. “You’re so much better… you’re perfect Shinonon,” he breathes out, taking one of Hajime’s hands into his own, lacing their fingers together and his lips are against his once again. This kiss was more needy, it was sloppier and not as paced as their previous ones but Subaru can barely keep a clear mind, his head spinning. Hajime is intoxicating and he can’t get enough. 

"Ake- mmm please~" Hajime moans against his lips and gives his hand a tight squeeze, he needed him, he never liked voicing these things aloud but he had his own ways of trying to get what he wanted. He grips his thighs tight around Subaru's waist and pulls him in as close as he could, he didn't realize how hard he was until now and when he gets friction he lets out a sharp whimper with his eyes squeezed shut, his body twitching from the sensation. 

While it’s always a challenge, Subaru always tries to pace himself the best he can with Hajime, not wanting him to ever be uncomfortable. It’s clear he’s failing to do so as well, but Hajime seems as desperate as he is and it makes him happy how his boyfriend has come out of his shell over their time together. The friction of their lower halves rubbing together sends a wave of pleasure through his veins and it takes every bit of restraint in him to keep his voice down; it’s especially quiet and he doesn’t want to risk Makoto or Hokuto hearing them. “You feel good, Shinonon~” he breathes out, his cheeks flushed as he sets a steady rhythm of rocking his hips against his boyfriend’s, his hand leaving Hajime’s to grip his thighs instead. It nearly doesn’t feel enough, the two still desperate for more but Subaru also just loves taking his time. 

"C-can we take our bottoms off?" Hajime asks breathlessly since the little bit of fabric between them really wasn't the most comfortable and he wanted to feel more. Subaru was always enthusiastic and that only carried on during moments such as these. He quickly rips his boxers off, followed by Hajime’s, and he all but squeals when his boyfriend retakes his position on top of him and presses himself down. "Subaru~" he whines as he pulls him in to kiss his lips to hide his embarrassing sounds. 

Subaru’s in complete bliss hearing his boyfriend’s sweet muffled little noises for him as he resumes his rhythm of rocking his hips against Hajime’s. He kisses him back with all his has, the sensation of his lips against his and their arousals rubbing together sending waves of pleasure through his body and it’s almost embarrassing that just this alone has him such a mess, but that’s just how it is with them. “Hajime…” he moans into his mouth, one hand against the mattress as his other hand grasps their lengths, putting all his focus on making Hajime feel the best he can. He pulls away, his eyes full of his lust and fixed on his gorgeous boyfriend, watching closely his adorable little expressions as he continues with his ministrations. “You’re so pretty, Shinonon…~” 

"N-No I'm not!" Hajime blushes red and wraps his arms tight around his boyfriends neck, pulling him close as his thighs shook and his eyes stung with tears. They hadn't really done much, but Hajime was ridiculously sensitive and after such a wonderful morning he was even more revved up, which only led to him being really close  _ really _ fast. "Baby nnnghh-" he groans as he feels his body begin to tighten from his core, and he tries to speak to warn him but it didn't work as he explodes with pleasure, cumming hard with a cry as he hides his face into Subaru's neck as his body convulses and twitches through his high. 

Subaru continues to stroke Hajime through his orgasm, kissing along the side of his head, cheek and anywhere he can really reach with their position. He keeps a hand around himself as well, picking up his pace as he focuses on Hajime and just Hajime and it’s not long after when Subaru’s body lets go as well, small little whimpers and his boyfriend’s name leaving his lips. It takes a moment for him to recollect himself, his breathing heavy but his attention is soon enough back on Hajime who’s starting to calm down. Trying his best not to leave the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend, Subaru reaches over and grabs some tissues from his nightstand to wipe them both down the best he can, they can always just bathe later so he doesn’t waste too much time with that before flopping down onto the bed and pulling Hajime back into his arms. “You’re so perfect, Shinonon… I’m so spoiled with you,” he says with a soft giggle and kisses along Hajime’s shoulder, up along his neck and to his cheeks. 

It was always such a gift to experience any sort of sexual activities with Subaru, he was gorgeous and talented and made Hajime feel things he never even thought were possible, not to mention just the sight of him in these moments was incredible. So having him beside him to bask in the afterglow was his idea of heaven. "I'm way more spoiled, have you seen yourself?" he giggles as he moves to snuggle up to his boyfriends side, draping a leg over his waist as he gets comfortable. "You make me feel so good in so many ways… I didn't even know they were possible, you just always surprise me." 

“I have to say the same for you! You’re always so wonderful Shinonon,” Subaru beams, keeping his arm secure around Hajime’s tiny frame to keep him close. They don’t even have to do much and Subaru’s in complete bliss, it’s really been the perfect morning in every way. “You’re the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for! I love you sooo~ much!”


	38. Tetora/Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata shows up to support Tetora at one of his competitions

Competitions are something that Tetora really enjoys. While most would be nervous, he’s always excited to show off just how hard he has worked and how far he has come over the last few years. He used to train a whole lot with Kuro before his senior graduated, and when he thinks about those times he knows just how much he has grown and it makes him happy being able to showcase it. Another thing he loves about competing is that his boyfriend, Hinata, doesn’t miss a single one and is always there to cheer him on. While they can’t deny, they both do get competitive with each other, but Hinata also loves the role of the proud, supportive boyfriend and being able to show off his man. 

Tetora arrives early to help set up on the day of his karate tournament. He was far too pumped to get any sleep at all. Once he finishes up rolling the mats out, he figures he should go change and start warming up. Before he can do so, he notices Hinata peeking through the gymnasium doors, the redhead knowing that his boyfriend would already be here so he wants to be there to offer his support and of course squeeze some time in with him as well. 

“Hina!” Tetora grins, waving him over and he’s ecstatic to see him. It’s always great having Hinata around during these things who’s always so enthusiastic about cheering his boyfriend on. 

"Hi!" Hinata beams as he runs over to his boyfriend and squeezes him tight around his neck when he reaches him. "It looks like you're setting up well hmm? I'm so proud of you! You're running your own competition!" he says with a bright smile and gives him an excited kiss to his lips. He was always proud of him, but seeing him doing something he's so passionate about and being able to share that with others made his heart feel so warm, he loved seeing Tetora so happy. 

Tetora squeezes him back just as tight, lifting him up off the ground. Seeing Hinata only gets him even more excited. He can’t deny that he does enjoy showing off for him a little bit. “Yeah! I was too excited to sleep so I came in early to get everything set up,” he grins, setting him back down. “I’m really glad you could make it though! That just means I’m going to have to work especially hard today, hm?”

"Mhmmm, you wouldn't want to disappoint me would you?" Hinata teases with a grin and gives Tetora a kiss to his cheek. "I even dressed extra cute for you today! So you better do your best," he adds with a giggle and reaches up to run his fingers through Tetora's hair to try and smooth it. He had his own hair up in a high ponytail and wore one of Tetora's shirts, which was an oversized dress on himself, and short shorts underneath that he knew his boyfriend loved. He loved teasing him on competition days, it seemed to fuel him even more and he always wanted him to do his best. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want your efforts to go to waste now, would I?” Tetora laughs softly, twirling a strand of Hinata’s hair around his finger. There’s no surprise how cute Hinata looks and Tetora’s especially weak whenever he wears one of his shirts. While Hinata hasn’t grown much since their first year when they met, Tetora has grown quite a bit so his clothes were pretty big on his boyfriend which is such a gorgeous sight. “You do look very cute as always. Even though you keep stealing  _ my  _ clothes,” he teases with a grin, giving him a kiss on his forehead. 

"That doesn't bother you does it?" Hinata pouts and runs his hands along his boyfriends chest, resting them there just so he could appreciate his ridiculously fit form, he really was blessed to have such a  _ stunning  _ boyfriend. "I even wore my cute shorts for you and all you care about is me 'stealing' your clothes!" he huffs and flicks him in the chest. "I'm so underappreciated, why do I even try?" he asks as he takes his boyfriends hands to slide them up under his shirt so he could feel the shorts he had on, he lived for teasing him, especially on competition days. 

Tetora can feel his cheeks turning red and he’s just glad that they’re alone in the gymnasium right now. He relaxes, gently running his fingers along the fabric of Hinata’s shorts before resting his hand against his hip, pulling him in close to peck his pouty lips. “I never said it bothers me. I like seeing you in my clothes,” he insists with a smile and moves his hand so he can take Hinata’s and pull him along to the change room. He still needs to get ready before everyone else starts coming in, but he also wants the extra time with his boyfriend. “You know I appreciate you more than anything! Now what would I do without you?” he asks with a grin, giving his hand a squeeze. 

Hinata just smiles and follows along. It felt so good to have someone who actually needed him, it made him feel a warmth he never knew was possible and made everything seem less dark, he was beyond thankful to have Tetora for a plethora of reasons but being needed by him was one of the best. "Do I get to see you get changed? Wow, I'm so lucky," he smirks as he's led into the changeroom and takes a seat on the metal bench that's in front of the locker Tetora opened. "This feels like when we first got together and you’d try pulling moves on me at school," he teases with a giggle. 

“Or do you mean when you tried pulling moves on me?” Tetora asks with a playful smirk, placing his karategi on the bench next to Hinata. He strips out of his pants first to change into his bottoms and then his shirt. “If I can recall, you’re the one who would always sneak into the change rooms or the dojo at school,” he says and looks back at Hinata who’s back to being pouty which he finds both adorable and hilarious. He loves teasing and getting a rise out of him, which doesn’t really happen since Hinata was pretty much shameless with admitting the way he is. 

"It wasn't just me! You would totally wait outside of our practice room for me, don't act so innocent!" Hinata huffs as he reaches over to kick his boyfriend's leg. He always acted so cocky and while it was annoying, he was so ridiculously gorgeous when he would smirk at him like that. "At least I have the excuse of being younger and naive, you're just a perv." 

“What?! I’m not much older than you! And I’m not a perv,” Tetora laughs, trying to dodge Hinata’s kick which he fails to do. It’s always funny whenever Hinata gets annoyed by him especially because of the things he would say. “For your information, I would wait outside of your practice room for you because I wanted to spend time with you,” he insists, taking his spot next to his boyfriend when he’s done getting changed. “There I was, trying to be nice and looking forward to seeing you, and you call me a perv. That’s kind of harsh,” he grins, playfully poking his side. 

"Says you who would sneak me away to leave hickey's all over my neck that Yuta would have to hide for me," Hinata snorts and takes his boyfriends hand so he can be closer to him. "You made him very mad, he would always yell about it!" he giggles and gives Tetora a kiss on the cheek. He would never admit he loved seeing his marks like that, but it was a pain for liveshows. 

Tetora can’t argue with that, he knows Hinata is right and he did lack a lot of self control when it comes to his boyfriend. But to be fair, Hinata does push him as well, always being so needy and pushy for his attention as well so how could he possibly say no to him? “I’m aware. Your brother would give me an earful about it as well,” he laughs and snakes his arms around Hinata’s waist to pull him onto his lap. He loves how perfectly he fits on his lap. “I thought he’d loosen up a little bit when he and Shinobu finally got together, but clearly not.”

"Yuta-kun is a stickler for being all polite, he gets it from Sakuma-senpai," Hinata grins and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck, shifting in closer to him so he could kiss along his cheek. "How much time do you have before competition starts? We could totally sneak in a quickie like we used to," he teases him as he trails his lips lower along his jaw and gently nibbles his skin, doing his best to tempt him as much as he could. "I'll even let you mark my neck like you used to~" 

Hinata is definitely the more forward of the two and it doesn’t really surprise Tetora that he’s suggesting something like this as well. He can’t deny that the thought of it excites him a little bit as well. “We have some time. I got in pretty early,” Tetora answers with a content sigh, pulling Hinata closer by his hips. There’s no denying that Hinata has him wrapped around his finger. 

"Ooooh, I think you planned for this," Hinata grins and runs his fingers through Tetora's hair then kisses him, making it deep and hot with a moan as he pulls him in close. "You wanted me didn't you? You knew I'd come early and spoil you… maybe I shouldn't," he hums as he shifts off his lap to instead stand in front of him but takes his hand, keeping their fingers locked just to keep the connection. 

Tetora huffs in response, giving Hinata’s hands a gentle squeeze as he pulls him back in. “I got here early to set up for the competition,” he insists with a blush, running his free hand along Hinata’s jaw and then cups his cheek. “But… I can’t say I don’t want you. Maybe it’ll give me some good luck today,” he says with a grin, leaning up to kiss his lips. 

Hinata hums against his lips and pulls Tetora to his feet, then leads him back until his own back hits the lockers, "You think so? I would love to be your good luck charm," he grins at him as he wraps his arms up around his neck to pull him in close then kisses him. He keeps it soft as he melts into him and the lockers against his back, he liked this feeling, it felt like their first year when they would fool around like kids. "I know you want me anyways, you always do," he adds with another kiss to his lips. 

“Mmm.. of course. You’re always my good luck charm for these things,” Tetora hums against his lips, running his hands along Hinata’s sides to his thighs where he grips him tight and lifts him up with ease. He’s reminded of when they first got together, the way they would try to sneak around their friends and Yuta. The memories only make him even more excited and the way Hinata kisses him has him weak to his core. “You know I always want you… but we have to make it quick before people start coming in,” he whispers, kissing him again, this time with more purpose and he puts everything into just this kiss. He loves taking his time with Hinata, but he would much rather not get caught especially since a lot of people they know from school would be coming in. 

Hinata really didn't know what he had planned, he was just hoping for a good make out session with his perfect boyfriend, but if he wanted to pick him up and press him against the lockers he was definitely  _ fine  _ with that. "What if they did? Would that be so bad?" he giggles against his lips and leans his head back with a sigh when Tetora moves his mouth to his neck to tease him further, which felt far too good. "What would you do if we got caught?" he asks breathlessly when his boyfriend bites at a sensitive spot. 

“Not sure there’s much I can do if we get caught,” Tetora breathes against his neck, nipping at his sensitive spots and sucks a little bruise into his skin. He keeps a hold on Hinata, keeping him pressed against the lockers for support as he moves along his neck, littering it with little lovebites. He knows this will definitely give them away, but he lacks any sort of control when it comes to his boyfriend. “Do you really want to have to deal with someone if they walk in on us?” he asks with a hum, peppering sweet little kisses back up along his jaw. 

"Mmm maybe, it sounds thrilling~" Hinata hums and squeezes his thighs tight around Tetora's waist to help with keeping him up, not that his boyfriend couldn't manage, he absolutely loved how strong he was. The way he could pick him up so easily was a turn on alone. "All of your little kouhai would be so impressed don't you think~?" 

Tetora pulls back, taking a look at the litter of marks on his boyfriend’s neck and then meets his eyes with a smile. “I don’t know about impressing them. But I would most definitely not want to scar them before an important competition,” he insists with a laugh, brushing his lips against Hinata’s before kissing him nice and slow. He feels like he could kiss him all day, everything about Hinata is just so addicting and he can’t get enough of him. 

All Hinata can do is moan against his lips, his heart racing from how gentle and passionate his boyfriend could be, he always felt so good and his neck was still tingling from the attention he received. "God you just feel so good~" he gasps when he pulls back a second for air and tangles his fingers up into his boyfriend's hair so he couldn't move too far, "are you sure we can't just go back to your place instead?" he asks with another kiss to his lips and he knows that's definitely not possible but oh how he could  _ dream _ . 

“Don’t tempt me,” Tetora breathes out, his cheeks flushed as he rests his forehead against Hinata’s, taking a moment to let himself recover. They haven’t done anything except kiss, but even that’s enough to make him lose it, it’s just what Hinata does to him. “But after this we can go back to my place if you’re still up for it. Then I’m all yours,” he promises, pressing a gentle kiss to Hinata’s forehead as he sets him back down onto his feet. 

"Mmm yes please~" Hinata giggles and he really was disappointed to be back on the ground, but with such a promise from his boyfriend he supposed he could accept it. "Yuta-kun is meeting me here with Shinobu-kun, so I should probably go find them," he says softly and runs his hands down from Tetora's neck to his chest, "they're gonna be so mad when they see my neck," he adds with a smirk and leans up to kiss his lips once more since he really couldn't get enough. 

Tetora reaches over, delicately running his fingertips along the marks on Hinata’s neck. It’s a pretty sight for sure, and the way Hinata wears them with pride could make him just about lose it. “I’m going to get an earful from your brother now,” he laughs softly, giving Hinata one more kiss before letting him go. He would love nothing more than to either keep him here or take him home right this moment, but he needs to refrain. It won’t be long until the competition starts as well and he can already hear people in the halls, so he needs to be patient. “Maybe if I’m lucky enough, Shinobu will take him away before he gets the chance to get to me.”

"Mmm I'll see what I can do," Hinata winks and starts to readjust his outfit, followed by his hair. "Make me proud today! You know I'll be rooting for you," he adds with a final kiss to his lips before strutting off and taking his phone out of his pocket to see if Yuta had texted him, which he had, multiple times apparently. So he replies to tell him know he's on his way to find him though he can't take the smirk off his lips as he walks. 

People were starting to come into the gymnasium, some participants and others for support. Tetora went to find his juniors while Hinata went off looking for his brother. Luckily he didn’t have much trouble finding Yuta and Shinobu, his twin waving him over when he spotted him coming out from the change room areas. “Aniki! Over here!” Yuta calls out, waving his hands which catches Hinata’s attention. However, the moment his twin approaches him, Yuta’s expression turns into an unamused one. “I was going to ask what you were doing, but the look on your face and the marks on your neck answered my question,” he says, crossing his arms with a disapproving sigh. 

"Yuta-kun~" Hinata pouts and sits down beside him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. "I was just wishing Tetora good luck! That's all~ don't be mad at me~" he whines and nuzzles into his brothers neck to try and win him over. "Shinobu-kun please tell him to lighten up! I didn't do anything wrong!" he buffs and looks to the other boy with pleading eyes. 

Shinobu can only laugh nervously, he’s rather used to being caught between the twins’ silly little arguments as is Tetora. “Uhmm I think I’ll stay out of this one. He wasn’t at all happy that you took forever to answer his texts,” he says, giving Hinata an apologetic smile when he pouts his way. It’s really a nicer way of taking Yuta’s side since he does understand his frustration. But, from what he sees from where he’s sat, Tetora looks happier and more excited than usual which definitely is Hinata’s doing and he loves seeing his friend happy. “B-But Tetora looks really pumped and confident! I’m sure seeing you first thing really has him motivated now.”

"Mhmmm! See! I was motivating him no big deal!" Hinata exclaims with an excited squeeze to his twins shoulders then lets him go to sit up straighter in his seat. "We didn't even do anything anyways," he adds quietly and when Yuta glares at him he puts his hands up in surrender. "You're no fun~!" 

“You really have no control over yourself, do you?” Yuta asks with a huff, gently flicking Hinata’s forehead for his response. It’s not that he doesn’t trust his brother or Tetora. He knows very well that Tetora is wonderful since they are friends and he’s also one of Shinobu’s best friends, but maybe he’s just a little too protective over his brother. While Hinata has been in this relationship longer than he has been with Shinobu, he can’t help but be protective over his twin. 

Hinata just grins at his brother's comment, he knew his brother just liked to take care of him so he couldn't be mad at his reaction, he was so adorable. "I just love him okay? That's all there is to it," he says simply with a warm smile. He looks around to find his boyfriend and when he spots him his heart flutters, he really did love him so much, he was so sweet and caring and  _ perfect _ . How he got so lucky he'll never know but he did, and when Tetora meets his gaze and gives him a wave he feels his cheeks burn red as he returns it. He was just the best. 

It doesn’t go unnoticed the way Hinata softens up the moment he spots his boyfriend and the way Tetora lights up as well just knowing that Hinata is still here to cheer him on. As protective as Yuta can be over his twin, he is really grateful that he has someone like Tetora who treats him with nothing but love and kindness and he is a good friend to him as well. Tetora helps Hinata as well and Yuta can see the change in his brother who genuinely seems happier rather than putting up a face like he used to. So, despite his slight annoyance, he waves back at Tetora when the man offers him and Shinobu a wave as well, seeming happy that his friends are here to cheer him on as well. 

The competition starts shortly afterwards and it’s to no one's surprise how well Tetora and his juniors did. It’s clear just how hard not just Tetora worked but also his teammates who did their very best and brought home a win for their school. Hinata and Shinobu are both ecstatic for Tetora, the two cheering the loudest which is funny for Yuta because Shinobu’s usually so shy and quiet except when it comes to his friends. He made sure to record the entire event as well since Chiaki and Kanata weren’t able to make it due to work but still wanted to see Tetora at it. When the gym starts clearing up, Hinata is quick to run over to Tetora and throws his arms around him in excitement. “Woah, careful! I’m all sweaty!” Tetora laughs but squeezes him back. 

"Just how I like you~" Hinata giggles and gives him a few excited kisses along his boyfriend's cheek. "You're so incredible you know?! I love watching you," he beams and Shinobu excitedly nods in agreement beside him. 

"Yeah! You're so fast and so cool! Chiaki-dono is going to be so amazed!" Shinobu chimes excitedly and squeezes Tetora tight too once he gets the chance. Seeing him compete was always so amazing to him and hurt motivated him even more, he wanted to be that cool and talented too. 

Tetora squeezes him back just as tight, he was glad that at least one of his ryuseitai friends could make it today with the other three being busy. “I really hope so! Though it doesn’t take much to impress him,” he laughs, and hugs Yuta next who happily accepts the hug. “I’m glad you guys could make it at least. I do hope you’re not  _ too  _ mad at me for stealing Hina away for a little while.”

Yuta just shrugs, giving Tetora a playful smirk. “I can forgive you for that since you really impressed me today. Just be glad Sakuma-senpai wasn’t here, you know how protective he gets over his beloved children~” he teases, grinning the look on Tetora’s face. He loves any chance he gets at teasing his brother’s boyfriend. 

"Yuta-kun~" Hinata whines as he wraps himself around Tetora's arm with a blush, "don't say anything okay? I don't wanna get a call from Sakuma-senpai freaking out for no reason," he pouts and Yuta can't help but laugh at seeing his twin like this, it was always so cute when he got all worried about what Rei would think, he really was such a father figure to them. 

“Yeah please don’t. I’m on Sakuma-senpai’s good side and I don’t know if I can use Shinkai-senpai to stay on his side if you say something to him,” Tetora laughs nervously and Yuta just finds it hilarious the way both of them were nervous about what Rei would think. While Rei’s usually calm about most things, he is rather protective over the twins so Tetora really doesn’t want to test him. “I should probably go shower and change… I feel all gross and sweaty,” he says and kisses Hinata’s head who’s still clinging onto him. “And then we can head out, alright?”

Hinata reluctantly lets him go, and if his brother wasn't right beside him he probably would have followed him along to the showers too, but he refrained. "We'll meet you out front? I need some fresh air after being stuck in here all day," he smiles and gives Tetora a quick peck to his lips before leading the way out I'd the building. "Ahhh it's perfect out!" he sighs when they make it out into the sun which was so refreshing, the cool breeze just adding to the atmosphere. "What are you two doing tonight?" 

“We’re probably just going to hang out in town for a bit and then go to my place,” Shinobu answers and pockets his phone after sending his friends his recordings of today's event. He was already aware that Hinata would be spending the night with Tetora at his place, so he asked Yuta in advance if he wanted to stay over. Yuta doesn’t like being at home regardless for obvious reasons, but even more so when Hinata isn’t around. “And don’t worry, I’ll take good care of Yuta for you!” he promises with a smile, knowing that Hinata worries for Yuta just as much as Yuta worries for Hinata. Both Tetora and Shinobu know very well about everything that the twins have gone through, and they want to be able to support them however they can. 

"Good, if my baby brother is taken care of then I can relax. Maybe he'll relax for a change too," Hinata teases with a grin that makes his twin blush. He just wanted his brother to be happy so honestly, he was glad he was getting some alone time with Shinobu, he deserved him. They were an adorable pair. It's only a moment later before Tetora shows up, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist from behind and kissing his cheek when he jumps in surprise. "Did you know Shinobu is spending the night with my brother?" he asks his boyfriend with a smirk just so he could tease Yuta a little bit more. 

Yuta’s face turns bright red from the way Hinata smirks and phrases himself. Tetora looks like he’s about to say something but immediately shuts up when Yuta shoots him a warning glare. “I wasn’t going to say anything bad!” Tetora promises, giving Hinata a gentle squeeze from behind. “I was just going to wish you a nice time, that’s all!”

“That better be all you were going to say,” Yuta huffs and clings onto Shinobu’s arm, his boyfriend also a flustered mess from Hinata’s teasing. “You’re the last person I wanna hear anything from after all the sneaking around you and my brother do. Besides, we’re just going to hang out!”

"I don't care what you do as long as you have fun~" Hinata smiles and reaches over to ruffle his brother's hair. "Can we get going? I just wanna snuggle up," he pouts up at Tetora who just smiles at him and gives him a nod. "Take extra good care of him okay? I wouldn't want Yuta-kun getting scared of the dark or anything without me," he teases with a laugh and quickly dodges his brother's hit, which makes him hide behind Tetora in cover. 

"God please keep him for a while, I don't mind him not coming home for a bit," Yuta huffs and takes Shinobu's hand so he can pull him along. "Have a good night and don't do anything stupid!" 

Tetora can only laugh when Hinata pulls him along as well. “We won’t do anything stupid, I’ll keep Hina out of trouble,” he promises and shares a sympathetic look with Shinobu as they’re both being dragged away by their boyfriends. They often find themselves caught in the middle of the siblings bickering, he’s just glad it’s friendly banter right now. “Your brother seems excited behind his annoyance. It seems like things are well between him and Shinobu,” Tetora says once they’re on their way to his place which isn’t too far from the gymnasium and he’s glad for after such a long afternoon. 

"Yeah they are, when Yuta-kun isn't being all flustered over his feelings he actually tells me things," Hinata laughs and holds his boyfriend's hand as well as wraps himself around his arm. "He really loves him… it makes me so happy to know that he found someone he can trust, he deserves it," he says softly with a smile. No matter how much he teases his brother he always wants the best for him, the best for the both of them, they both deserve good things. 

“Shinobu isn’t as shy talking about their relationship either, so he really must be happy too,” Tetora says with a soft smile and squeezes Hinata’s hand. “All of my friends seem to be in a really good place right now which makes me really happy. Of course I’m really happy as well,” he adds with a grin, having to lean down to kiss Hinata’s cheek when he looks up at him with those eyes and smile which always make him feel so weak. For Tetora, this is the happiest he has ever been and he only wishes that his friends are just as content with their life. 

"Good, if you weren't happy that means I'm doing something wrong," Hinata grins and the rest of the walk is so peaceful, he loved being with just his boyfriend, especially after such a good day. And now he got to end it with him too? He was so blessed. They make it back to Tetora's place not much later and they were just thrilled to have the place to themselves, so Hinata makes himself at home no problem when he hops into his bed in just his shirt with a content hum. 

Being glad that he showered in the change room, Tetora joins Hinata in bed, immediately relaxing when his boyfriend curls up into his arms. He always feels most at ease with him like this, just having Hinata close to him in his arms. Hinata has this comfort to him that he can’t explained, while a lot of times he can be quite the handful but he also keeps Tetora grounded if anything. “I could just stay like this for the rest of the day,” Tetora hums and nuzzles into his hair which always smells so nice. He loves everything about Hinata. “Today has been such a good day~!” 

"And we will stay like this, I don't plan on leaving this bed," Hinata grins and moves so he can lay on top of Tetora between his legs, resting his head on his chest. This was his idea of heaven, feeling loved and cared for, especially by someone so sweet and passionate as his boyfriend. "I love you so much," he says softly with an anxious bite to his lip, he really didn't want to get over emotional but that was a challenge when they had quiet moments alone like this, thoughts came to his head far too easily. 

Tetora smiles softly at his words, his fingers delicately threading through Hinata’s hair before pulling his hair tie out so he can properly stroke his hair. “I love you too,” he says quietly and kisses the top of Hinata’s head and then his lips when his boyfriend leans up to meet his lips. The kiss is slow and soft, Tetora taking the chance to pepper gentle kisses along his cheek and jaw when they pull apart, just showering his boyfriend with the love and affection he deserves. He can’t think of a better way to reward himself after such a successful event than with his perfect boyfriend. “I wouldn’t care if I had lost today, this is better than any win.”

Hinata just smiles at that and he hates that he tears up but hearing such genuine words from the person he loved the most made him feel so incredible, he never thought he deserved this feeling and sometimes he still thinks otherwise, but he was so happy right now. "I can't believe how lucky I am," he says softly and rests his fingertips gently on Tetora's cheek, just taking every inch of him in since time wasn't real right now and he could just  _ enjoy  _ him. 

This atmosphere is completely different from when they were in the locker room, but Tetora really loves these moments together. He loves having Hinata like this to him, in the comfort of his bedroom where it’s just them and they can just enjoy each other’s company. “Nah… I’m the one who’s lucky,” he says with a soft smile and gently cups Hinata’s cheek, giving him another sweet peck to his lips. It doesn’t go unnoticed how emotional Hinata is getting but Tetora understands very well just how much he and Yuta went through growing up, he’s just happy that he’s someone who can make him genuinely happy. “Are you alright? Did I get too sappy?” he asks with a smile, trying to keep the mood light as he delicately caresses his cheek. 

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Hinata insists with a smile and kisses him again with a soft moan, "I'm just so happy, I can't believe you're mine and it's just incredible." It really did amaze him that he landed this man as his boyfriend, he was just the best. "I love when you're sappy, it's super cute," he adds with a giggle and wraps his arms around his neck to hug him tight, his heart fluttering so happily in his chest that he was surprised he couldn't hear it. 

“Then I’m glad. I’m only ever like this with you,” Tetora laughs softly and wraps his arms around Hinata’s waist, hugging him close to his chest. Hinata’s giggle is like music to his ears, it fills him up with so much warmth and happiness, he can’t even comprehend it. “I’m glad I can make you happy. You deserve it more than anyone, Hina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two are so cute and underrated it’s a crime


	39. Tetora/Hinata (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of a successful karate tournament, enjoy!

It wasn't uncommon for Hinata and Tetora to make things emotional by the end of the night, Hinata had a lot on his mind always and having Tetora by his side, keeping him supported and loved just made him feel so much. But, neither of them could ignore their tension from earlier in the day, from Tetora doing so well in competition, the whole day just led to them being pent up and now that they were alone they were thrilled to just be together. Hinata was still in Tetora's shirt, but that was it, his boyfriend having already stripped him of his underwear so he could prep him. The ginger found himself on his knees and forearms on his boyfriend's bed, his ass in the air for Tetora who was behind him with his fingers slowly working him open, and he was in pure bliss. "God baby, I've needed you so~ bad~"

"I know, me too," Tetora hums as he watches his boyfriend's hole suck his fingers in, three of them fitting snugly as he thrusts them in and out, spreading them to open him up. "Fuck, you look so good like this, this is much better than a quickie," he says as he runs his free hand up along the back of Hinata’s thigh, over his ass, then along his back. His skin was so smooth and gorgeous, every bit of him so elegant and intoxicating, just the image of him bent over like this for him had him aching. 

"Mmm, though I wouldn't have minded the quickie also," Hinata teases with a moan as his hole clenches around his boyfriend’s fingers, the pleasure feeling so good and he already felt so close but he didn't want that, he didn't want to cum so easily. He reaches back to hit gently at Tetora's hand to make him stop and when he retracts his fingers he turns around to kiss him, his hands eagerly gripping his shoulders as he pushes him back on the bed, Tetora landing on his ass and bracing himself behind him. "You felt too good," he explains against his lips and wraps his arms around his neck. 

"Mmm, but I'd love to make you cum more than once," Tetora grins and shifts to grip his waist and flip him onto his back, Hinata's arms still around his neck as he props himself up beside him so he had a free hand to travel along his body. "You deserve that you know," he hums as he leans back down to continue kissing him as he lets his hand wander down to the bottom of Hinata’s shirt and pushes it up to see more of him. He would give Hinata the world, anything he wanted it would be his in a second, so even just anything he could give him right now he would. 

"Ahh you spoil me too much," Hinata whines as he tries to keep his body still, but he was dying for any kind of contact he could get, after having his boyfriend’s fingers inside of him, having nothing now was torture. "Please, just gimme something, I need you," he groans as he curls into Tetora's chest while his hand continues to travel his skin, just his touch along his stomach had him so desperate. 

"Okay, I've got you it's okay," Tetora says softly and kisses his forehead as he reaches down to wrap his hand firmly around Hinata’s length, which makes him let out the softest, cutest moan he had ever heard. "So sweet," he whispers as he begins moving his hand, running the palm of his hand over his tip to gather the precum there so he could jack him off easier, which proved to work well given how wet Hinata seemed to be with excitement. "You're so pretty baby." 

Hinata just moans as he wraps his free arm around Tetora's waist, keeping him as close as he could as he bit at the skin on his chest, his hips subtly thrusting up into his hand without restraint. He felt so good, too good, his body reacting to his boyfriend's every movement because he was so sensitive and so stupidly in love with him. "Ahh- ah Tetora~" he moans loudly as his body tenses and he shifts back to laying on his back, pulling his boyfriend with him as much as he could since really, he couldn't control his movements much when he was in such a state. He lets go of his grip from his waist to instead grasp the bedsheets beside his head as he cums hard all over Tetora's hand, his back arching with sharp, choked gasps as he bites his lip. 

"Fuck Hina," Tetora breathes as he slows his hand and moves to instead be between his legs. Seeing and hearing Hinata like this made him feel so many things, he was gorgeous and sexy and he was  _ all his  _ which made him feel so possessive. "You're incredible," he moans as he licks some of his boyfriends cum off his hand, Hinata’s eyes on him as he does so, and it just turns him on even more. "And all mine." 

"God yes, all yours," Hinata whines as he holds his arms up for Tetora to move into, which he does, and Hinata instinctively pulls his legs back to give him room to just take him when he wants. Even if he just came he still wasn't satisfied, he craved Tetora, he needed him like he needed air to breathe. To say he was addicted to sex with this man was an understatement. "Tetora baby, come on~" he whines and Tetora just laughs. 

"You already want more?" he asks with a grin and leans in to slowly kiss up along Hinata’s neck, teasing him as much as he could and taking extra caution to make sure his own dick doesn't touch his boyfriend's, he didn't want him feeling him  _ just  _ yet. "Look at you, you're so desperate," he hums as he latches onto his neck to suck in a deep mark and the sound of Hinata’s moan is so incredibly erotic. 

"Y-You’re so mean~" Hinata groans as he runs a hand down along Tetora's side to reach for his cock and desperately squeezes him which makes his boyfriend gasp unexpectedly, which was so hot. "Baby, I need you so~ bad," he whispers as he slowly strokes his length, "don't you want me? Don't you want to be inside me?" he asks as he moves his other hand to grasp Tetora's hair so he could pull him back to see his face. "Come on, show me what you can do." 

Tetora's whole plan of making Hinata wait pretty much went out the window at that, the tables turning from his boyfriend's forwardness, his slow and teasing mood shifting to something almost carnal. When Hinata challenges him like this he knew he didn't stand a chance. So, he takes both of Hinata’s hands to pin them above his head, then grips his own dick with his free hand to line himself up with his boyfriend's hole. He was still thoroughly lubed from prepping him earlier so he didn't hesitate when he harshly snapped his hips forward, pushing himself all the way in in one go, and the way Hinata all but screams at that action makes Tetora grin in satisfaction. "You asked for it." 

"F-Fuck!" Hinata cries as he attempts to pull his wrists free but fails horribly, his boyfriend's strength easily overpowering him. Tetora doesn't give him anytime to adjust as he sets a fast, brutal pace of fucking into Hinata’s heat, the feeling already so blindingly pleasurable that he was acting solely on instinct. He keeps his grip on Hinata’s wrists for another moment before letting go so he could sit straight and grip his thighs instead for more leverage, which allows him to fuck him harder. "Ahh~ god!" 

"How's that?" Tetora asks through pants as he keeps up his pace, the feeling and the sight of his boyfriend keeping his stamina up, he was so gorgeous and so  _ tight  _ it was almost unbearable. "Is this enough for you?" he asks now with a grin that Hinata returns through moans, his body arching up as he tries to move his hips to match his boyfriend's thrusts. They did this often, this constant competition to see who could push the other further during these intense rounds, and it was so exhilarating. The both of them getting off on the thrill. 

"Mmm~! Maybe," Hinata groans as he grips the sheets tight, his body jolting with every thrust Tetora made and it felt  _ so good _ , so overwhelming, he felt like he was going to give into his boyfriend any minute but he had to at least try to keep his head. "I-Is that all?" he tempts him with a bite to his lip that has Tetora's gut burning and tightening rapidly. 

"Fuck, Hina," Tetora moans as he squeezes his thighs then abruptly pulls out which leaves Hinata a gasping mess, "what am I gonna do with you?" he breathes as he shifts off the bed and pulls Hinata to the edge by his thighs, then helps him to stand so he could spin him around and push him over the bed. He grips his hips tight and pushes himself in, the both of them moaning as Tetora slowly sinks in, pacing himself for the moment since just this felt so deliciously good. "Look at you, you're all mine to use as I please." 

Hearing his boyfriend's words has Hinata mewling, his thighs quivering as he grips the sheets tight under him and tries to stay still, his eyes stinging with tears as his front starts to crumble. "I-I'm all yours," he whispers and when Tetora starts to slowly rock his hips he lets out a sharp moan, "god fuck me however you want-" 

Seeing Hinata finally starting to fall apart makes Tetora feel so victorious, his heart racing further as he braces himself over Hinata’s body and fucks him harder. "Such a good boy you are," he says between thrusts, the effort making himself moan too as he gets closer to the edge. "So good," he groans as he snaps his hips harder, pressing Hinata into the bed so his cock would rut against the sheets and stimulate him further and the moans that leave him now are even more gorgeous which turns him on further. 

"T-Tetora~" Hinata sobs as his boyfriend abuses his hole, the feeling of his harsh thrusts and the friction on his dick hurling him to his climax, "I-I-" he moans as he buries his face in the sheets and lets himself cum. It's explosive, his whole body tightening as he bites the blankets, every bit of him shuddering as he stains the sheets and his vision blanks. As soon as Hinata cums Tetora can't hold back, his boyfriend's spasming around his cock forcing his orgasm to rip through him like a tsunami of sensation that hits every one of his nerves. He collapses onto his back as his body burns, his hips slowing gradually enough to ride out his climax but quick enough to let Hinata recover. 

They take a second to breathe before Tetora's brain kicks in and he pushes himself up enough to glance over his boyfriend; Hinata’s wellbeing being more important than anything, "baby, you okay?" 

He can't really reply since he was still sobbing but he manages a quiet hum as he lets his grip go on the blankets. Tetora smiles as he places gentle kisses along Hinata’s back and pulls back so he could slowly pull out of him, the sight of his cum spilling down his thighs making his cock twitch despite being spent, but that needed to be ignored for the moment. "Okay, let's clean you up," he says softly as he maneuvers Hinata to pick him up and place him in bed, then goes about cleaning the both of them up, hydrating, and getting comfortable under clean sheets. 

"Tetora, that was incredible," Hinata says softly as he snuggles up to his chest, his body burning and exhaustion very close to knocking him out but he had to praise his boyfriend, no matter what. 

"Yeah, god that was so good," Tetora agrees as he trails his fingers along Hinata’s bare arm, "what a reward for a good competition," he adds with a tired laugh and gives Hinata a kiss to his forehead. 

"Mhmm~ you deserve it," the ginger yawns and wraps his arm tight around Tetora's waist. "I'm gonna sleep now," he decides as he can feel himself drifting off to a completely satisfied sleep. "I love you." 

"I love you too, more than anything," Tetora returns softly as he too can feel himself close to passing out. This whole day was just perfect and to end it like this, so passionately with his favourite person in the world, he really couldn't have asked for a better life than this one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is seriously not enough content on these two, so here I am, delivering the good stuff :3


	40. Leo/Tsukasa (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Leo and Tsukasa getting frisky at work, enjoy ^^

“Leo-san? Are you in here?”

Not even Tsukasa’s voice or the creaking of the door when he slowly opens it to peek inside makes Leo look up from his work. He’s hunched over a long table in one of the ES meeting rooms, scribbling away on a sheet of paper with quite a little pile right next to him. From his concentration, Tsukasa can tell that he’s in the midst of a masterpiece, so he doesn’t take any offense to his boyfriend not even acknowledging him when he walks in. He’s rather used to it at this point. He can’t help but smile at the sight of Leo in full concentration which is adorable; the way he furrows his brows, and the tip of his tongue poking out slightly as his eyes scan over what he’s writing.

Picking up one of the sheets from the pile, Tsukasa reads over what Leo has written. While there’s no audio or many lyrics, he just knows this will be one of his best works yet. That’s just the confidence he has in his boyfriend.

“Hm? When did you get here, Suo~?” Tsukasa looks over to see Leo staring at him with wide curious eyes, the shuffling of papers probably pulled him out of his little headspace. It’s very much like Leo to forget about his surroundings whenever he starts working on something.

“Just moments ago,” Tsukasa answers, giving Leo a peck to his lips and pulls up a chair next to him. “Looks like someone has been working really hard, hm? I am very impressed Leo-san,” he hums, not missing the way Leo lights up at the praise. While he tries to refrain from praising Leo too much, as he always lets it go to his head, he believes Leo deserves to hear it every once in a while.

“Mhmmm! I’ve been working pretty hard the last few days… Tenshi has been after my ass about needing some new stuff for an event or something,” Leo yawns and lays his head on the table as he watches Tsukasa read over his work with a smile. It’s not that Leo needs anyone to tell him his songs are good, that’s just a known fact for him, but it does make him especially happy receiving praise from his boyfriend. “Ya know, if you like that one, you can have it!” Leo grins, shifting off his chair so he can sit on Tsukasa’s lap. He always feels so deprived if he doesn’t have some sort of contact with him.

Tsukasa loves how affectionate Leo is, always needing some sort of contact which he claims helps him feel at ease whenever he gets overwhelmed. “Didn’t you just say Tenshouin-Oniisama wanted you to write some songs?” Tsukasa asks, running his hand along Leo’s back before wrapping his arm around his waist. “Don’t take it the wrong way. You know I love everything you write for me, but you should focus on your job first.”

“It’s fine~ I already finished the stuff Tenshi asked me to do, I wrote some extra stuff. I was struck with so much inspiration that my pen was practically writing on its own!” Leo laughs, throwing his arms around Tsukasa’s neck and nuzzles his hair, taking in a whiff and he smells like fresh shampoo. "Besides, I wrote that one thinking about you. I want Suo~ to have it!” 

Tsukasa can only smile at Leo’s words. He reaches up, sweeping Leo’s hair to the side and presses a kiss to his forehead. Something like this would have left Tsukasa a flustered mess only a while ago, but now it warms his heart. “You don’t say? I’m honoured that Leo-san could write something so beautiful thinking of me.”

“You help me a lot! You’re my inspiration~” Leo grins, kissing Tsukasa’s cheek in response. “And enough with the formalities~ It’s just us two here. You don’t have to worry about tarnishing your reputation or whatever,  _ young master Suou _ ,” he teases and Tsukasa just rolls his eyes at his cheeky little response which is just so Leo.

“Oh please, I think my reputation already went to hell the day I agreed to date you,” Tsukasa retorts, snickering when his boyfriend can only pout in response. It’s quite the achievement being able to shut Leo up so Tsukasa is rather proud of himself, especially with how cute he looks right now. Reaching over, Tsukasa delicately caresses Leo’s cheek and presses a chaste kiss to his lips to stop his pouting. “But, it makes me really happy if I can help inspire you. Not that a natural born talent like yourself needs any help,” Tsukasa whispers against his lips, his heart fluttering when he feels Leo smile into the kiss. It’s that easy to lift Leo’s mood.

Leo shifts so he’s straddling Tsukasa’s lap, his arms around his neck as he pulls his boyfriend back in for another kiss, this time kissing him with more purpose and passion. There’s really nothing paced about Leo, it’s like he’s connected to a switch and it’s that easy to change his mood. There’s also the fact that they haven’t seen each other in a couple of days so Leo is just starved for some sort of intimacy. “Mmm… you know I love it when you praise me like that~” Leo moans against his mouth, tangling his fingers in Tsukasa’s hair and slips his tongue into his mouth when Tsukasa parts his lips in invitation. Their kiss takes a quick turn, only getting messier and more heated, Leo tilting his head to get the best angle as he licks into Tsukasa’s mouth. Their tongues gliding together, desperate hands grabbing the other and the room is full of quiet pants and muffled moans.

Tsukasa can feel himself getting excited from just this; with the way Leo is seated on his lap, the way he licks into his mouth and Leo tastes like coffee, all of it driving him crazy but he knows he needs to refrain. “Leo-san… this isn’t the place for this. It’s extremely unprofessional,” he gasps out when he forces himself to break the kiss.

“No one is going to come in here,” Leo insists, threading his fingers through Tsukasa’s hair. He knows very well no one comes in here unless there’s a meeting scheduled which there isn’t.

“B-But Tenshouin-Oniisama knows you’re working in here…” Tsukasa whispers, biting back the urge to moan when Leo starts trailing slow, wet kisses along his neck. He really doesn’t want to think about their friend or anyone of the matter during such a heated moment, but he also doesn’t want to risk being caught. To jeopardize his reputation with his family helping fund this establishment, and then getting Leo in trouble, he didn’t want to risk any of that. Leo, however, makes it nearly impossible to stand his ground as he continues kissing and nibbling along the sensitive spots of his neck, slowly rocking his hips against his.

“Tenshi’s busy and Wataru came to work with him today so we don’t need to worry. There’s no cameras here either, we won’t get in trouble if we make it quick,” Leo whispers against his lips, slowly rocking his hips against Tsukasa’s. His pleads are desperate as are his actions. He didn’t expect this turn of events but he has little to no control over himself when it comes to Tsukasa, especially when it’s been a while since they have done anything or had some alone time. “Nngh… please, Kasa? It’s been so long…”

It always surprises Tsukasa how fast Leo’s mood changes, his heart clenches hearing Leo plead and whine for him and he can’t bring himself to turn him down. After all, it has been a while since they have done anything, with school keeping Tsukasa occupied he doesn’t want Leo feeling neglected either. Gently biting his lip in defeat, Tsukasa looks up at Leo and gives him a slow nod. “Alright, but we have to make it quick…” he says softly, giving Leo a sweet kiss to his lips. “Lock the door.”

Not wanting to risk Tsukasa changing his mind, Leo quickly does as he’s told. It’s miraculous that Tsukasa even agreed to this, Leo expected him to stand his ground but he’s not complaining. “I promise I’ll make you feel good~” Leo grins at him, reaching to unbuckle Tsukasa’s belt only to be stopped by his boyfriend. He looks up at Tsukasa, giving him a questioning look but doesn’t resist when Tsukasa guides him back to the table, sitting him on the table top. “Oh? Did you want to take the lead today?”

Tsukasa blushes red at his question but doesn’t want to give Leo the satisfaction with his embarrassment. After all, he should be able to request something like this in their relationship. He knows he doesn’t have to hide away. “Well you usually take the lead, which I don’t mind, but I want to make you feel good…”

Leo smiles at his boyfriend, slipping his arms around his waist to pull him in close between his legs. “I suppose I can’t turn down a request from my King now can I~” he hums, leaning up to kiss his lips sweetly. Tsukasa doesn’t understand how Leo can say something so embarrassing like it’s nothing. “But remember, we have to make it quick…” Leo whispers against his lips, bringing a hand around to squeeze Tsukasa’s ass, giggling at how that leaves the younger man flustered. In no way is he trying to sabotage or bring down Tsukasa’s confidence, it’s just always fun messing around with him.

“I-I know that… you just keep your hands to yourself,” Tsukasa huffs, trying not to sound pathetically embarrassed but it’s difficult with Leo getting a kick out of messing around with him. To his surprise, Leo obliges and places his hands on the table. It’s not everyday that Tsukasa gathers the courage to take the lead, but he wants to make up for the time they both spent apart due to their responsibilities

“Very well then~ Make me feel good,” Leo smiles softly, leaning up slightly to meet Tsukasa’s lips in a sweet kiss. Tsukasa’s more gentle and paced with his kisses than Leo, starting off slow and gradually picking up his pace. He swipes his tongue along Leo’s bottom lip, licking into his mouth when Leo parts his lips, moaning as their tongues brush against each other. Leo, desperate to touch Tsukasa, reaches out and grabs his waist, pulling him in closer and wraps his legs around him, keeping him close.

A shudder leaves Tsukasa at the friction of his clothed erection rubbing against Leo. This isn’t merely enough but this isn’t about him. Right now it’s about Leo and making him feel the best he can with the time they have. Tsukasa pulls away from the kiss and makes quick work of removing Leo’s shorts and underwear, letting it fall to the ground and Leo shudders when the cool air hits him. He’s already so wet just from their make out which only further proves his point of how long it’s been. He watches attentively as Tsukasa kneels down between his legs. It’s obvious that Tsukasa is nervous, but Leo finds it adorable how determined he looks.

Despite being together for a while, Tsukasa has only done this a handful of times. Leo is usually always the one to take the lead but he really wants to step up for him. His nerves are a mess, but he feels himself sufficiently relax when he feels Leo’s gentle hand in his hair and his boyfriend flashes him a warm smile. Keeping his eyes fixed on his boyfriend, Tsukasa slowly leans forward, giving his clit a tentative lick, earning a soft gasp from Leo.

“Tsukasa…” Leo moans softly, tangling his fingers in Tsukasa’s hair when he feels his tongue against him. His ministrations are still hesitant but he can feel Tsukasa slowly starting to ease into it as he licks along his folds, using his fingers to spread him apart and presses his tongue flat against his entrance, licking back up to his clit. While it feels a little inexperienced, Leo still feels just as good, soft little moans and words of encouragement leaving him as he guides Tsukasa on what feels best for him which his boyfriend catches onto rather quickly. 

Tsukasa listens closely, doing as Leo instructs him because right now it’s all about him and making him feel as good as he can. He glances up at Leo, he always makes the cutest expressions and Tsukasa loves watching him. It only helps encourage him more and so he takes it a step further, delicately rubbing his fingers against his Leo’s soaking entrance before pressing two fingers inside of him. He finds the perfect combination of his fingers and tongue, licking and teasing at Leo’s clit while pumping his digits into him, slowly working him open. It’s no surprise how smooth his movements are with how wet Leo is, it only makes what he’s doing easier and hopefully better for Leo as well.

“H-How’s this?” Tsukasa questions, pulling back so he can get a better look at his boyfriend who’s a flustered mess. He replaces his tongue with his thumb, pressing it against his clit and rubs him slowly. Leo’s hands leave Tsukasa’s hair and grip the edge of the table, his thighs quivering as he attempts to push his hips further into Tsukasa’s touch, still craving and aching for more and more.

“So fucking good~” Leo moans out and grabs Tsukasa, pulling him back up to kiss him firm on the lips, not caring that he just had his mouth on him. “You’re getting better at this, Suo~ I’m impressed,” he whispers against his mouth, whimpering as Tsukasa continues with his ministrations. He could cum from just this, but he doesn’t want this to be over just yet, not before Tsukasa can get some relief as well. Moving his hand away, Leo makes fast work of removing Tsukasa’s pants, shoving them down and Tsukasa just about forgets his own neglected state until his erection springs free from the restraints of his jeans. “I need more though~ and you’ve barely been touched,” Leo hums, running his hand along Tsukasa’s length, smiling at the way he whimpers from his touch. 

“A-Are you sure? It’s going to be messy and we don’t have a condom…” Tsukasa hisses, feeling his cock twitch when Leo squeezes his hand around him. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment, but it’s like Tsukasa to think too much.

“Then you’ll have to be very very careful to not make a mess,” Leo hums, pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth. “C’mon, Kasa~” he whines, slipping his arms around Tsukasa’s neck and pulls his knees back to give him more room.

Luckily it doesn’t take Tsukasa much convincing, who was he to turn him down after they had come this far? Besides, it’s enticing just how Leo always ends up getting his way somehow. Even when it doesn’t seem like it, Leo is the one who’s always in control and Tsukasa always falls weak to him. “You’re awful…” Tsukasa chuckles softly, smiling down at Leo who looks so gorgeous with his freckled cheeks flushed pink. He grasps onto his length, stroking himself as he guides it to Leo’s entrance, sliding into him with ease. 

Leo can’t even rebuttal against Tsukasa, words failing him and he exhales sharply feeling Tsukasa pushing into him with one swift thrust of his hips. His body clenches around him, his legs quivering as he pushes his legs further back to give Tsukasa better access to him. “Fuck, baby~” he cries out, one hand gripping the edge of the table and the other holding onto Tsukasa when his boyfriend draws his hips back, slamming into him again, working up a rhythm with his hips.

They’re both overly sensitive from the teasing, not to mention the rush of being at a workplace where anyone could just knock at the door and Tsukasa would be lying if he said that didn’t excite him in the slightest. Of course getting caught would be the worst thing, and he would much rather avoid that, but there’s still the thrill of trying something new. Every moment with Leo was a brand new thrilling adventure full of so many firsts for Tsukasa. Leo gave him something he lacked his entire life, introducing him to sides of himself that he never knew existed and brought light to his life. Tsukasa is full of so much love he can’t even comprehend it, watching this gorgeous man fall apart underneath him, moaning and whimpering his name and it’s so enticing. 

“Leo…  _ fuck,  _ you feel..so good,” Tsukasa whispers, leaning over his boyfriend when he lays back against the table, using one hand to push further back Leo’s leg and his other hand intertwined with Leo’s. He doesn’t care how embarrassing his words are, he only speaks the truth, watching attentively the cute little expressions Leo makes as he continues to fuck into him, angling his hips with each thrust to find what feels best for Leo.

“Mmm, that’s you, baby~” Leo moans, pulling Tsukasa down to kiss his lips the best he can with their positions. His legs are aching having them pushed back, though Leo does have flexibility it’s a little uncomfortable after a while but all he can focus on is how good Tsukasa is making him feel. He knows he isn’t going to last but does his best to hold off for Tsukasa, after all he can’t be neglecting his boyfriends needs either. 

Tsukasa is in the same state as Leo and neither of them have to say anything, they just know each other at this point. He releases Leo’s hand from his grip, his boyfriend holding onto him tight as Tsukasa slips his hand between them to tease at Leo’s clit to help him reach his climax. It doesn’t take much longer after that for Leo to reach his limit, the ginger arching his back and crying out when he feels himself tightening up and his body lets go. Tsukasa cums almost in unison to him, Leo squeezing his thighs around him to keep him inside, whimpering when he feels his boyfriend filling him up. Tsukasa slows down his movements as he rides out his orgasm and rubs Leo through his own, his boyfriend quivering and sobbing as his hips spasm and it takes them a moment to recollect themselves. 

They stay still and in silence until Tsukasa pushes himself up, Leo squeezing his legs around him to keep him in place. Their eyes meet, both full of exhaustion but also bliss, clearly they both needed this. “That was… wow.”

“Right? That was soooo~ good,” Leo giggles, gently biting his lip as Tsukasa helps him sit up. His legs are aching at this point and he finally lets them drop from Tsukasa’s hips, his back and ass are sore from the hard table as well but he doesn’t mind it at all. He watches as Tsukasa grabs a few tissues, using them to wipe the cum from his thighs when he pulls out. 

“A-Ah sorry I did that inside of you… you probably feel all gross now. We can go home and bathe.”

“It’s fine, I kind of like feeling you inside me,” Leo hums, smirking at the way Tsukasa blushes red. He didn’t find it to be gross at all and finds it kind of hot. While it’s a little uncomfortable and he’s now dying for a bath, it feels well with the memory of what they just did. Tsukasa’s always such a stickler for the rules, wanting to do what he deems proper and the fact that Leo was able to talk him into this was a big deal. Maybe he is a bad influence on Tsukasa, or maybe he’s just helping him out of his shell. “I mean it though.. That was amazing. I love you so much.”

Tsukasa is quick to soften up, giving Leo a sweet peck to his lips and helps him get dressed again. “I love you too… and I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel neglected recently,” he says softly and Leo gives him a questioning look. “I know I’ve been really caught up with school. I promise I’ll start being a better partner to you, exams are soon and then I’ll be done and can give you all my attention.”

“You haven’t made me feel neglected, silly. I’ve been just as busy with work… that’s just life, but we’re getting through it, right?” Leo asks with a smile, hugging Tsukasa around his waist and leans into his chest. It’s just like Tsukasa to worry over something that isn’t even a big deal. “School comes first and like you said, you’ll be done very soon and I promise we’ll make up for our time. Maybe I’ll take you away for a bit as a graduation present, doesn’t that sound fun?” he asks with a grin, squeezing Tsukasa around his waist and he feels his boyfriend relaxing from his reassurance. 

Tsukasa feels stupid for worrying with the way Leo puts it, but it really helps knowing how understanding his boyfriend is. It’s what makes their relationship work, having this understanding and communication between them. It also helps knowing the effort Leo is willing to put into their relationship to make it work. Tsukasa is always amazed with Leo’s efforts and kindness; it amazes him how someone like Leo, who has been through so much the last few years, is still the kindest and most loving person he knows. Leo makes all the struggles worth it.

“I would love that a lot and I will hold you to it,” Tsukasa smiles, lifting Leo’s chin to meet his lips in a sweet kiss, emotions welling up in his chest but he just loves this man so much.

Their moment, however, is cut short when Leo gets a text notification. “Crap, I almost forgot I have to go submit the songs I wrote,” he sighs and quickly gathers the papers that fell onto the ground. He puts them into a folder, leaving out the song for Tsukasa which he puts into his bag because there’s no way he’s letting anyone have that. “I’m done for the day after I hand it in.. How about we go back to my place, wash up and maybe have a bit more fun?” he asks with a grin and Tsukasa rolls his eyes at that. Leo’s libido was something else.

“We’ll see, let’s go get your songs in before you get into trouble,” Tsukasa chuckles softly.

“Mmm that won’t happen! I basically have an immunity at this place~ letting me go will result in a huge loss for them and I tend to take full advantage of that,” Leo snickers, taking Tsukasa’s hand as he pulls him out. “Now come on, the faster I get these songs in, the faster we can go home!”


	41. Izumi/Makoto & Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets to hangout with Arashi and go see Izumi's recital :)

“I’m leaving now! I’ll see you guys later!” Makoto calls out to his roommates and hurries out to where Arashi is waiting in her car. Izumi had invited his friends and Makoto to an important recital and Makoto was a little surprised when Arashi asked him if he wanted to catch a ride with her. They weren’t particularly close, he didn’t really talk to her during his modelling days, one of the reasons being that Arashi wasn’t really the kindest person back then so he just overall avoided any sort of conflict. Of course she had changed a lot and became much kinder in high school, though even then they didn’t really talk unless it was for work purposes. 

When she offered him a ride, he originally meant to respectfully decline since he didn’t want her going out of her way either, but he found it hard to turn her down seeing that she seemed to be looking forward to it. Izumi had reassured him that it would be fine and that Arashi was far more pleasant than his other friends so he claims. So, he gets into the passenger seat of her car, returning her smile with a polite one of his own. “Sorry for making you wait…” he apologizes, trying not to fumble his words but for some reason it’s a little intimidating being around his boyfriend’s friends, even more so around Arashi who no denying is just absolutely stunning. “T-Thanks again for picking me up. It was really sweet of you to offer.”

"No need to thank me! I was happy to," Arashi smiles bright and puts the car into drive so they can head out, it was a bit of a drive to the concert hall so they had to get going. "I've wanted to become friends with our dear Izumi-chan's boyfriend for a while, you've made him very happy. I've never seen him smile so much," she giggles as she drives smoothly through traffic. 

Makoto can feel his cheeks heating up and he just wants to hide his face. It’s embarrassing that he still gets flustered when talking about his relationship with Izumi even though they have been dating for a while and are pretty serious at this point. “I-I’m glad I can make him happy… he’s a really nice guy and he has done a lot for me since we were younger,” he stutters out, he’s not usually intimidated by people and Arashi seems so kind. “So he’s still doing ballet, huh?” he says, trying to get the attention off of himself. “I remember his parents put him in classes when he was younger… I’ve never really seen him perform though so this is exciting.”

"Mhmmm~! He wasn't as serious about it for awhile, but he has started doing recitals again over the last year and he's very good! You're in for a show," Arashi grins and glances over at Makoto who seemed very on edge which made her frown, she wanted to get along with him and be friends with him though she knew he would be nervous around her since they never talked much. "Is there anything I can do to calm your nerves? You seem tense." 

“I’m fine, I’ll be fine!” Makoto promises and now he feels both embarrassed and bad. Arashi is being so sweet and clearly trying to make an effort, he knows he doesn’t have to worry about anything. “I guess I’m just a little nervous. Y-You haven’t done anything bad, I suppose it's just a little intimidating being around my boyfriend’s friends. I’m still getting used to all that.” 

"I can understand the other ones, but I promise I'm harmless," Arashi grins and reaches over to give Makoto's hand, which is clenched in his lap, a reassuring pat. "Be thankful it's not Leo driving you, he would be so annoying," she adds with a laugh and taps her fingers on the wheel while they wait at a red light. "How are you though? How are things?" she asks softly now and gives Makoto a warm smile. 

Makoto feels himself starting to relax sufficiently, Arashi has this presence to her and he can see why everyone is so fond of her. “A-Ah yeah… I’ve had my encounters with Leo. He’s interesting,” he laughs softly, shaking his head. “Um, I’ve been fine… things are going pretty well with school and with Izumi as well. I’m pretty happy with how things are,” he says with a gentle smile. “How are things with you? How’s Mika doing?”

"That's good! I'm so happy for you," Arashi smiles and she genuinely was happy for him, she didn't know him well but she knew he was really sweet and deserved good things. "I am wonderful! My grades have been great which is such a relief. Same with Mika, he works so hard I'm so proud of him… we're both doing really well," she says as her heart flutters at the thought of her boyfriend, she could gush about him all day if given the chance. 

It makes Makoto really happy hearing what a good place Arashi is in her life right now. He smiles listening to her gush about her boyfriend and he can tell just how much she loves him. He could tell just how happy the two are when they all hung out not too long ago and they are clearly a really great couple. “That’s great… I’m really happy for you two,” he says with a soft smile, seeming more relaxed than when he first got in the car. He finds that Arashi is really easy to talk to and he just needed a little bit of time. “Ah.. Izumi was right about you. He said that you’re really easy to talk to and that you’re really comforting,” he says, laughing softly at the slightly surprised look on her face. “He talks about you and the rest of Knights a lot, he really loves you all a lot! But you didn’t hear this from me!”

Arashi giggles at that, Izumi very rarely shared his feelings with them so to hear this made her so happy, he always tried to act so coy but she knew he was a sap. "And we love him, Izumi-chan is special," she smiles softly and she was so happy. "He tries to act so cool all the time but he's really not, he's so funny," she laughs, "he's even funnier now that he's with you, he's softened up a lot actually, it's quite cute!" 

“He’s kind of dorky… he does try to act cool but like you said, he really isn’t,” Makoto laughs, of course he would know since Izumi had the tendency to lose his cool over Makoto a lot and he was the biggest sap he knows. “He’s really sweet though.. I mean he has gotten a lot better over the last few years, I think you and the rest of Knights did that.”

"Mmm I'm going to take most of the credit for that," Arashi grins, "so you're welcome! He just needed to learn how to care for people properly, so I made him learn by taking care of a lady like me, it was fun. He's such a softie." She really did love seeing how Izumi changed, she knew that a part of him being able to relax more was he had a piece of mind now knowing that Leo was well taken care of with Tsukasa, so she was very thankful for that. 

Makoto laughs at that but he can’t deny that she’s probably right. While Izumi was, and still is, rather stubborn, Arashi was even more so. She did in fact play a big role in helping him smarten up which he’s grateful for. Izumi was never a bad person Makoto would say, though he would say he was a bit much back in high school so he’s grateful for whatever Arashi did. “Honestly, I would not have agreed to go out with him if he didn’t change his ways,” he admits with a nervous chuckle. “I could tell he changed, but I was still nervous on our first date… he proved he smartened up though and I really like being around him. He reminds me of the Izumi when we were younger!”

Arashi loved seeing Makoto open up to her like this, it felt like he was starting to trust her which she was really hoping for, she wanted to make a good friend out of him. "That's really sweet… he must have been really cute huh? He was cute even when I saw him when we were younger, but I know you saw him as a kid. So you two got along well way back when then?" 

“A-Ah yeah… he was really nice and looked out for me as well. My mom adored him- well she still does,” Makoto blushes slightly, though it makes him really happy thinking about those days. These are the memories he likes looking back on with Izumi. “I was always nervous before shoots and he would always help me calm down. If I survived in the modeling industry for as long as I did, it’s all thanks to him.”

"You two are very cute, I think you were meant to be together," Arashi snickers and glances over to see Makoto blush even redder, which was super cute. "I think you complement each other well… I haven't seen you together much, but from what I know you're both so good together, I really love it!" It was really just amazing seeing Izumi so happy to her, sure he was still moody but definitely not as often as he used to be, which was a nice change. 

Makoto wants to hide his face but he really doesn’t want to give Arashi the satisfaction either. He doesn’t mind her teasing, he’s used to it from Subaru and has to hear it every single day. He knows they both mean well of course. “Thanks, I guess? It’s still a little weird hearing that,” he chuckles softly, adjusting his glasses and looks out the window so Arashi can’t see how red he really is. “Umm… if you’d like, maybe one day we can get together with you and Mika?”

"Yes! Absolutely!" Arashi chimes excitedly as they pull into the parking lot and she looks around to find a spot. "That would be so fun! You are welcome to our home anytime you'd like, Izumi already knows that… but seriously, please come by whenever," she insists as she manages to find a spot relatively close and is thrilled with herself. 

“I would love to... I’m sure Izumi would as well,” Makoto smiles at her, finding her excitement to be just adorable. Everything Izumi said about Arashi was right, she has a gentle yet bubbly personality that really helps someone feel at ease and he’s really glad that he accepted her invitation today. 

When they make it inside the concert hall, Makoto is surprised at how big it actually is. People were already starting to come in to take their seats and it really makes him excited and feel proud of his boyfriend. Izumi had special seats reserved for his friends and Makoto which gave them the best view of the stage. The other three knights were already there and in their seats as well, everyone looking really excited to see Izumi. Makoto did wish that he could see Izumi right now and wish him luck, but he would see him soon enough and they did have plans for after the recital as well which he’s looking forward to. “Wow… it looks like it’s going to be a full house,” Makoto mutters, following closely behind Arashi to their seats. 

"Mhmm, it usually is! The production that Izumi-chan is a part of is pretty well renowned… though we know he would never accept anything less," Arashi laughs as she settles into her seat beside Ritsu who instantly leans on her shoulder with a yawn, which made her smile as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Honey, you need to wake up, the show is going to start soon." 

"Mmmm, just another minute~" the other hums quietly as he snuggles up to Arashi's side. Was he tired? Yes, but he also always loved how Arashi smelled and just her whole demeanor was so relaxing so he loved being close to her, it was always a nice time to be with her. 

It’s no surprise that Ritsu’s half asleep, it doesn’t help that Arashi always gives into him and spoils him, but it’s really difficult to resist him. “Ritsu-senpai it doesn’t look good on us if you’re asleep,” Tsukasa sighs, really not amused by Ritsu but it’s rather pointless to scold him. He knows he’ll wake up once the show begins in support of their friend. “Hello Yuuki-senpai,” he greets Makoto, giving him a small smile. It still feels strange for Tsukasa to be on friendly terms with not just him but a lot of people from school. While he doesn’t have anything against him either, he knows Izumi won’t spare him if he’s hostile towards his boyfriend, not that he has any reason to be now. 

Makoto greets Tsukasa back with his obvious nerves but manages to get through chit-chat with the others, which is beyond nerve-wracking given he's only ever known them as another unit and not as his boyfriend's friends, it was really strange seeing them like this. But he knew Izumi really appreciated him trying to be social with his friends and since today was for Izumi he was happy to be here, not to mention he's never seen him like this so he was really excited for that too. He was really just anticipating seeing Izumi after this so they could be alone, he's going to need that after all of this socializing. 

It’s not too long later when the lights start to dim and the show finally starts. As expected of something Izumi took part in, the show goes above and beyond and Makoto definitely didn’t expect it. Not that he had any doubts about it, he knew it was going to be a magnificent show but it definitely went beyond his expectations. He’s quick to spot Izumi amongst the many dancers on stage and he can’t take his eyes off him. The way Izumi moves so gracefully along the stage with the music and down to his outfit, everything was perfect and Makoto was beyond impressed. The rest of Knights are just as amazed, it’s not the first time they’re seeing Izumi perform like this, but every show is a whole other experience and Izumi is just mesmerizing, conveying the story and every emotion through his movements. Every single one of the dancers put on an amazing show, but for them Izumi was shining the brightest from all of them. 

When the show comes to an end and the curtains drop, Makoto is left speechless but in the best possible way. He knew Izumi was talented and perfect at everything he does, but he’s just amazed at this performance. “That was so beautiful… he’s really amazing,” Makoto says in awe and he’s disappointed that the show came to an end but now he’s just really excited to see his boyfriend and congratulate him on such a successful performance. 

"Wasn't it? He's so incredible," Arashi smiles as she claps then places a hand on Makoto's shoulder, "come on, I'll take you to the back. There shouldn't be a problem letting us in," she says softly then turns to the others. "Let's give them some time together hmm?" 

"Fine~ as much as I would love to go backstage and tease him on how tight his pants were we'll stay," Leo smirks which results in an exasperated sigh from Tsukasa and Makoto was really so thankful that Arashi was with him, she did make everything a lot easier and he was glad she could help him get backstage to see his boyfriend. 

They say their quick goodbyes then Arashi leads Makoto through the now leaving crowds and around to a hallway that leads to the dressing rooms. "He's usually in a dressing room to himself… he always insists so," she laughs then stops a few of the other dancers to ask where Izumi's room was, and once they point them in the right direction they find his door and she knocks softly, "Izumi-chan? May we come in?" 

They can hear shuffling from the room, Izumi being inside and cooling himself down after the performance. While it doesn’t look like much, ballet was exhausting and did take quite a lot out of him. “Come in!” They hear Izumi call out and when Arashi opens the door, letting Makoto go in first, Izumi immediately lights up seeing his boyfriend. “Yuu-kun! You made it!” Izumi grins and just about leaps out of his seat, pulling Makoto in for a tight hug. He knew Makoto came to support him, but it’s still so great being able to see him right after the show. “Did you enjoy the show?!” 

"Yeah, it was incredible," Makoto smiles and gently brushes his fingers along Izumi's fringe that was still a bit sweaty and sticking to his skin, he was really far too gorgeous. "You were so amazing… I couldn't take my eyes off you," he admits with a blush and he almost forgot Arashi was there until he heard her giggle beside him. 

"Mhmmm~ we were all amazed, but of course he was starstruck," she says softly and gives Makoto a wink that makes him blush even more. "I'm going to leave you two alone, you did amazing as always Izumi-chan, I'm always so happy to see your shows," she smiles and then gives Izumi a hug before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Izumi is beyond thrilled to see Makoto and he’s grateful to Arashi for bringing him here. He takes Makoto’s hand, leading him to sit down on the dressing room couch. “Did you have a nice time with Naru-kun?” he asks with a smile, running his thumb along Makoto’s knuckles. Arashi had asked Izumi beforehand if he thinks she should offer Makoto a ride here so she can get to know him better. He had no objections of course and hoped that his boyfriend and friends could get along, really nothing would make him happier. “She’s been really looking forward to today… and not even because of the recital, she was really excited to spend time with you before the show.”

"R-Really?" Makoto stutters with a blush, he just thought that Arashi was a sweet person but he didn't think she actually  _ wanted  _ to spend time with him, that was a nice feeling really. "She's really sweet, she helped calm my nerves on the drive here and she wants to do a double date with her and Mika," he smiles and snuggles more into Izumi's side since he was still so in awe of him from his performance, he just wanted to appreciate him. "And apparently her place is always open for me and I can stop by anytime." 

“She said that? Then that means she’s going to start bugging me about a double date soon,” Izumi chuckles softly, running his fingers along Makoto’s arm with a smile. It feels nice having him here and he was still so thrilled that Makoto could come see him. “Naru-kun is really sweet so she means that. She keeps us all in line so you’re in good hands with her,” he promises, leaning back enough so he can kiss his forehead. “But I’m really glad you could make it today. It made it even more special.” 

Makoto nods in agreement then shifts so he could kiss Izumi's lips, making it soft and warm and full of his adoration which was very abundant right now, "I'm glad I did too, I had no idea you were so talented at this… but I should have known, you're talented at everything," he says with a laugh and it was true, it was almost unfair how Izumi seemed to have a flair for every single thing he tried, but it was really attractive he had to admit. 

Izumi finds himself flustered from Makoto’s words. While he’s rather confident about his skills, it’s something else hearing praise from his boyfriend but it makes him really happy. “It’s just something I like to do when I’m not modeling… I didn’t really care about it at first but I really enjoy it now,” he says with a soft smile, his cheeks lightly flushed but he just plays it off as being exhausted from his performance. “But now I’m really excited to have the rest of the evening with you. I missed you a lot.”

"I missed you too, can we leave now?" Makoto asks with another gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips, keeping it slow and soft, the feeling making his heart race from how wonderful he felt. "We don't have anything planned tonight right? Like, we're just going back to your place?" he asks with a blush, not that he didn't enjoy going out with him, but right now he just wanted to relax by themselves. 

“Let’s just go to my place. I’m a little tired and I kind of want to relax with you,” Izumi suggests with a smile, running his fingers through Makoto’s hair with a quick kiss to his lips. “I’ll just get changed and then we can go back home,” not wanting to waste anymore time, Izumi quickly gets changed into something more comfortable, and then they’re soon on their way back to Izumi’s apartment. He’s really looking forward to spending some alone time with Makoto and while they spend more days together than apart now, he still always misses him. 

When they arrive, Makoto is quick to just collapse on the couch with a sigh, pulling Izumi down with him so he can snuggle up against him into the corner. "This is a perfect end to this day, I was so nervous about being with Arashi-san that I'm exhausted now," he laughs and runs his hand along Izumi's chest then wraps his arm around his waist. 

Izumi is quick to relax, he can already feel his sore and tense muscles starting to relax as well. Having Makoto close to him works like magic. “Naru-kun is the last person you have to be nervous around. I would worry if Leo-kun suddenly asks you to hang out,” he jokes, brushing his fingers through Makoto’s hair, gently caressing it as he leans back against the couch so they’re laying down. “I’m just kidding, he’s an idiot but also the nicest person I know,” he reassures him, he didn't want to leave a bad image for his friends and it’s really important to him that they all get along, after all they’re his family. “I missed you a lot though, anything exciting happen with you?” he asks with a smile. 

"Arashi-san said something similar," Makoto laughs and gets even more comfortable in Izumi's arms, his familiar scent that smelt so  _ good  _ taking over his senses in the best way. "Umm, no not really. Ritsu fell asleep before your performance but apparently that was normal," he grins, Izumi really did have interesting friends. "I missed you more though," he says softly as he shifts to prop himself up on Izumi's chest so he could face him, "I always miss you… it's kinda weird isn't it? How we've changed? I used to never want to be near you and now I can't get enough."

“Oh that’s really normal for Kuma-kun, but I hope he wasn’t sleeping during the show otherwise I’d be really pissed,” Izumi laughs quietly and slips an arm around Makoto’s waist, running his other hand along his back. “I’m really glad things changed, it would kind of suck if you still didn’t want to see,” he smirks, leaning up to peck Makoto’s lips when his boyfriend looks down at him. He definitely feels the same and misses Makoto terribly whenever his boyfriend isn’t around. They spend so much time together as well and it's strange how he’s slowly starting to become so dependent on him. “We’re together more days than apart, it’s really weird being apart now.”

"It's so weird," Makoto agrees and takes off his glasses, setting them on the table so he could relax more comfortably since Izumi was close enough to see. "And I like being here more now… with Hajime moving in things have been so much more crazy. It's so quiet and peaceful here," he says with a laugh. 

“I think Kuma-kun mentioned that Hajime is moving in with his boyfriend. At least your friend will be too busy with him to torment me when I’m there,” Izumi says, clearly just joking around. He shifts slightly so he can get a better look at his boyfriend who looks so gorgeous without his glasses; Makoto looks stunning either way, but even more so when he’s not hiding his eyes away behind his frames. “You know, you could always consider moving here if things get too crazy at your place.”

Makoto blushes red at that thought, it really would be a relief since Izumi's place was always so clean and quiet, it was definitely an idea. "You'd want me to live here? We haven't even been together that long…" he says softly with a bite to his inner lip. He was confident in his feelings towards Izumi, he loved him a lot even within a short time, but this was a commitment that couldn't be taken back easily. 

“I love having you here. It’s starting to feel really strange and lonely here when you’re not around,” Izumi admits, his cheeks flushed when he realizes what he had suggested. He’s not taking it back, he meant what he said and he would love if Makoto moved in. He loved him since they were kids so he’s more than sure about his feelings towards him. “But of course when you’re ready. It doesn’t have to be right now, just know the invitation is open.” 

"Okay," Makoto says softly with a smile, "I think I'll just bring more of my stuff over for now… then I don't have to worry about always having a change of clothes here and stuff." Which would be nice, he always ends up staying over with nothing to wear so doing just that sounded nice, and he wouldn't ever need an excuse to stay there. "Though I'm definitely staying tonight anyways." 

“Good… I wasn’t going to let you leave anyways. I need my Yuu-kun to recharge,” Izumi grins, giving his waist a gentle squeeze with a few kisses to his cheek. It does start feeling awfully lonely without Makoto, he can’t even imagine how brutal it’s going to be if he has to go away for work. He’s just thankful that he has been getting jobs closer to home so at the end of the day he still gets to see his boyfriend. “And I’ll make room for your things when you bring them over. Though you can always just borrow my clothes, you look super~ cute in them.”

"Well I may have to tonight, I didn't bring anything," Makoto laughs and sits up, pulling Izumi up with him. "How long have you wanted me to live here?" he asks curiously since Izumi seemed so confident about asking him to move in, obviously he had thought about it before and that didn't surprise him, Izumi was always a few steps ahead of him. 

“I’ve wanted all this with you for the longest time,” Izumi says with a gentle smile, delicately cupping Makoto’s cheek and he caresses his soft skin. They haven’t been officially together for too long, but his feelings for Makoto aren’t new. “I’ve been in love with you for so long, I thought about these things a lot- now I just sound really creepy, I swear I don’t mean it like that,” he adds with a nervous chuckle. 

Makoto kisses Izumi's lips to quiet his laugh then pulls back with a smile, "A while ago I would have found that super creepy, but it's sweet. I like that you think about us," he says softly and kisses him again. It felt so good to be alone with his boyfriend like this, he felt himself starting to relax after a long day and he couldn't be happier, this was a perfect night in his eyes. 

Izumi just about melts into the kiss, his arms secure around Makoto’s waist as he pulls him in close and kisses him back with every bit of love he feels for this perfect man. Last thing he wants is to scare Makoto away, he loves him more than anything and wants to make him as happy as he can. He’s just glad that Makoto now feels a sense of security with him and actually likes his company. “I’m really glad you think that… I love you a lot,” he whispers against his lips, letting them linger for a moment before pulling back with a bright smile. 

"I love you too," Makoto says softly and wraps his arms around Izumi's neck, hugging him in close as he moves his mouth down to Izumi's neck to leave a few soft, appreciative kisses to his skin. He loved showing Izumi how much he appreciated him, he deserved it after everything they went through, he knew how much Izumi had always liked him so to be able to return the feelings now was really nice. 

Makoto’s kisses were gentle and felt heavenly against his skin. Izumi finds himself addicted to everything this man does and everything he is. He brushes his fingers through Makoto’s hair, twirling a strand around his finger and sighs in content. “That makes me really happy. You make me really happy,” he whispers and it’s only with Makoto that he’ll ever let his guard down or be sappy, but it’s safe to say that this is the happiest he has been in the longest time. 

"I know it's not that late, but can we go to bed? I just wanna be with you," Makoto asks softly with a small smile as he watches Izumi who looked so sweet, he loved how gentle he was when it was just the two of them like this, he looked so young and adorable. So having him in bed when he's like this sounded perfect. 

“That actually sounds really great right now. I’m a little tired from today and cuddling with you sounds great,” Izumi grins and pulls Makoto up, leading him to his room. He instantly feels at ease when they get in bed, Makoto snuggled close to him, their arms wrapped around each other and their legs tangled together. It was the perfect end to a perfect day and Izumi just wonders how he ever got this lucky. 


	42. Hokuto/Tomoya (SLIGHTLY SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokuto and Tomoya take a step into their relationship

To be able to call Hokuto his boyfriend was a dream come true for Tomoya. While Tomoya was never really subtle about his feelings towards Hokuto, it still took a while for him to convey them to him. Even after that, it took Hokuto a little while to understand his own feelings but they both were coming to terms with their new relationship. While they started off slow paced, Tomoya didn’t mind the slightest. Hokuto was the more reserved of the two and he really just wanted him to be comfortable with all of this. Tomoya was just really grateful for any time with his boyfriend. 

So, when the weekend finally arrives, Tomoya is more than thrilled, having a date planned with Hokuto. They agreed to meet up at the town mall; most of their dates were usually casual which they both preferred. Sure enough, Tomoya arrives a little before the time they agree to meet up and waits by the mall entrance. He knows his boyfriend is always one to be punctual and when he spots Hokuto approaching him, he practically lights up and waves him over. “Hokuto-senpai!”

"Hello," Hokuto smiles as he walks up and wraps his arms tight around Tomoya's waist when he meets him, squeezing him tight. "You always arrive before me, I should really plan a bit ahead," he laughs softly and gives him a kiss on the cheek when he lets him go, but keeps a hand gently on his waist to keep him in arms reach. "How are you today?" 

“I was just too excited to see you,” Tomoya admits with a laugh, his cheeks flushed from the kiss and Hokuto’s hand on his waist. It’s almost embarrassing that something so little has that effect on him. But all this is new for them, Hokuto used to be so reserved about little displays of affection but he’s starting to come out of his shell. “I’m great! I missed you all week though,” he adds, gently taking Hokuto’s arm, pulling him along inside so they aren’t blocking the entrance. 

"You're just the sweetest you know that?" Hokuto says with a smile. They hadn't been together for very long but his feelings grew strong so quickly, maybe it was Tomoya's devotion or obvious attraction to himself but he found himself falling for the younger so easily. "Well we're together so you don't have to worry about missing me," he assured him with a warm smile. 

Tomoya beams at that and gives Hokuto’s arm a gentle squeeze. He often worries that he comes off as clingy but it’s refreshing to know that isn’t the case. It could be that Hokuto is used to this from him with the time they spent together when they were in school together. “I think I just get a little too excited about seeing you… but I’m happy we have the day together,” he says, looking up at his boyfriend with a bright smile. “Ah, I didn’t ask how you have been!”

"I've been good," Hokuto smiles and follows his boyfriend since he really didn't care where they went, "Things have been a bit crazy because Akehoshi wants to have Shino-kun move in… which I'm not opposed to, but it's just a lot when there's already 3 people in our apartment," he explains with a laugh. 

“Hajime mentioned that the other day. They’ve been together for so long, I guess it was a matter of time,” Tomoya laughs softly. He wasn’t at all surprised when Hajime told him about this, it was something he was expecting to happen eventually and now it was. Between his own relationship and everything going on with his friends, things were pretty great. “I guess they want to see how it goes before they take the step of getting their own place… but don’t worry, Hajime is really easygoing. He can keep Akehoshi-senpai in line for you.”

"That's honestly what I'm hoping for," Hokuto laughs and follows Tomoya along as they enter a familiar clothing store, which the idea of Tomoya trying stuff on pops into his mind and he really needs to push that thought away, he really can't be thinking that way right now. "Is there anything you're looking for today?" he asks as he watches Tomoya look around who looked just too cute. 

Tomoya shakes his head as he just looks around. He didn’t come in with the intention to get anything either. The mall just seemed like a nice place for a date which was why he suggested it, but they might as well look around since they’re here. “Nothing in particular… maybe I’ll see if anything looks good,” Tomoya hums, looking through a rack of clothes. “If Hajime does move in, you’ll probably see me a little too often,” he continues, looking back to Hokuto with a smile. “I guess that could be good or bad, depends on if you’ll get sick of me hanging around,” he teases with a grin. 

"I doubt I could ever get sick of you, but if having Shino-kun living at my place gets you over more I won't be upset at all," Hokuto winks at him and affectionately runs his hand along Tomoya's back. He liked the idea of that, if anything it made the idea of Hajime moving in even more appealing. 

Tomoya feels like he could just about melt from Hokuto’s touch. It’s barely anything, but it’s still enough to make his heart flutter. Hokuto could do anything and it’s enough to make him melt. “I-I’m glad that you don’t hate the idea of that,” he says with a soft laugh and leans his head against Hokuto. He always tries to refrain from being overly affectionate in public as he doesn’t want to make Hokuto feel uncomfortable. However, just this seemed fine and he was dying to be closer to his boyfriend. “Not sure how Hajime would feel if I use him as an excuse to drop by your place more often.”

"Well, of course you can still have your time with him," Hokuto laughs and takes his hand, "I wouldn't want to get in trouble with your friends either," he adds. They spent another minute mindlessly looking around before leaving the store to continue walking, he wasn't really sure what their plan was at the moment but even just this was a good time. "Oh, do you think we could stop by the book store here? There's a book I need to find for my theater studies class that I haven't been able to find."

“Of course. We can go there now,” Tomoya smiles. They make their way to the bookstore which luckily isn’t at all packed for a weekend afternoon. He likes that it isn't crowded at all which really lets him enjoy this space and time with Hokuto. He watches as Hokuto browses the bookshelf to find the book he needs. A bunch of screenplays catch his eye and a nice feeling of nostalgia hits him. “Remember how much hell Hibiki-senpai put us through in the theatre club?” he asks with a soft laugh. It’s strange enough for those to be some of his fondest memories, but it’s definitely something he misses now that he reflects back on it. “The theatre club just isn’t the same at school anymore without you, and I guess without Hibiki-senpai too.”

"Yeah it was hell, I'm so glad I'm not looking for a book that's related to anything he made us study," Hokuto laughs as he looks over the titles in front of him. Obviously the theatre club had an impact on him since he was still doing a class on it at school, so he couldn't say he didn't enjoy his time with the club, but things were definitely more focused without Wataru. "I miss acting with you, you're very talented you know," he adds softer and wraps an arm around Tomoya's waist to pull him in closer and dares to give him a chaste kiss to his lips, his heart fluttering as he does so since this still felt so surreal. 

Tomoya feels his heart skip and he doesn’t want this kiss ending anytime soon. They’ve only really kissed a handful of times and never anything beyond that with how they’re pacing their relationship. It’s ridiculous how amazing just a simple kiss makes him feel, but then again, it’s Hokuto. Before Hokuto has the chance to pull away, Tomoya pulls him in for another kiss. His hands rest against Hokuto’s shoulders as he kisses him gently and sweetly. “I-I miss it a lot too…” he whispers softly, daring to meet Hokuto’s eyes when they finally pull away. 

The way Tomoya looks at him with his big eyes makes Hokuto's heart pound, he was absolutely adorable and he sounded so shy, everything about him just kept making him fall for him harder. His boyfriends soft, caramel eyes are also very good at distracting him from the now and he can't help but pull him back in to kiss him again, keeping his arm wrapped around his waist and the other gently rested on his hip as he deepens their kiss, letting himself go to just enjoy how wonderful this boy made him feel. It was a feeling he never felt before and he really couldn't get enough of it now. 

To say Tomoya is surprised by Hokuto is an understatement, though he’s not complaining in the slightest. Hokuto is usually more reserved in public spaces and shy with affection, now to have him kiss him like this. Tomoya’s hands leave Hokuto’s shoulder and instead he wraps his arms around his neck, keeping his boyfriend as close as he can and kisses him back with everything he has. He can feel his head spin, never has he been kissed like this before and he can already feel himself getting addicted. It almost pains him to have to pull apart for air but seconds later his lips are back on Hokuto’s, wanting to cherish this feeling as long as he could. 

It surprises Hokuto how forward Tomoya is, he doesn't hesitate and kisses him how he wants and he finds he's  _ really  _ like that side of him. The feeling of having him so close and intimate has him just wanting more and more, until he hears a sharp 'ahem' behind them which makes him pull away instantly, looking towards the voice to find an older lady who looked to be an employee here. "I-I'm very sorry," he stutters as he meets her eyes but with the way his heart was racing from being caught he panics and takes Tomoya's hand to pull him away and out of this embarrassing situation. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, that was- ah, wow I thought she was going to kick us out," he laughs awkwardly as he tries to start breathing again. 

“Don’t apologize. I got a little carried away too,” Tomoya laughs once they were away from the situation. He didn’t expect to get caught, though they were in a public bookstore so he didn’t know what they expected. He can’t deny that besides getting caught, he very much did enjoy that. It wasn’t usual for Hokuto to be so bold and forward like that and he very much loves this side of him. “I think I might have liked that a little too much… At least we didn’t get yelled at,” he adds with a giggle, his cheeks flushed from what had just happened. 

"I did too," Hokuto admits with a blush and gently runs his hand along Tomoya's arm in a way to comfort him, and his giggle was really the cutest thing he'd ever heard and he has to control himself from doing that again. "Ah- I'm gonna try and find that stupid book again then we can get out of here? If I see that woman again I'm gonna have to just leave out of embarrassment," he adds with a laugh. 

Tomoya nods, giving Hokuto a smile. He didn’t want to face the woman again either so it was best that they find what Hokuto needed and be on their way. Luckily they managed to find the book he needed and get it checked out before leaving the bookstore. Tomoya was still feeling a little flustered from what had just happened, but now that they were out of there, he couldn’t help but laugh at the situation now. “I have to admit, you surprised me there Hokuto-senpai,” Tomoya says with a laugh, taking Hokuto’s free hand in his own. 

Hokuto laughs too and shakes his head, "Honestly, I'm surprised with myself too," he grins and gives his boyfriend's hand a squeeze. His emotions really did come out of nowhere and now he finds that they weren't calming down, he wishes that moment lasted a lot longer and wasn't ended by embarrassment, and that's all he's still thinking about. "I just couldn't help myself… you were too tempting."

“I was tempting? I didn’t even do anything…” Tomoya insists, his cheeks flushed red. To think he could have that effect on Hokuto, it was almost unimaginable for him. But, he couldn’t deny that he really loved that moment they shared and was a little disappointed that it was cut short. “Besides, you don’t have to worry about holding back… like I said, I really liked it.” 

"You really have no idea how gorgeous you are huh?" Hokuto smiles and glances over to see the blush on Tomoya's face which was just  _ even more  _ tempting. It was also very clear that Tomoya wanted that again and that just made his mind continue to race, all of this was just a lot and he  _ really  _ needed to get himself together. 

It’s clear that Hokuto was just as flustered as Tomoya and that he had enjoyed that as much as he did. It did make Tomoya really happy but now it was just making him want this again even more which wasn’t the greatest idea since they were still out but it was difficult to contain himself. “Not as gorgeous as you…” Tomoya answers softly, squeezing Hokuto’s hand as he dares to peck his lips. “Do.. you want to go somewhere we can be alone?”

Having his angel faced, sweet boyfriend ask to be alone with him made his heart pound, what was he getting at? He did kiss him before asking that… was that an implication? He didn't know, but he was definitely not going to turn down such a suggestion. "Yeah, sure lead the way," he says softly with an anxious bite to his lip. 

While he was the one who suggested this, Tomoya could feel his heart racing. He loves any opportunity to be alone with his boyfriend, it’s when they’re both most comfortable and relaxed with each other too. Though, his mind was running a mile a minute after what had just happened and he was surprised at himself for suggesting something like this. “We can go back to one of our places if you want,” he suggests with a bite to his lip, his face flushed when he realizes how that could come off. “I-I mean to just hang out! I really want to be with just you and there’s just a lot of people around here…” he trails off, his face red when he realizes he’s rambling. 

"We can go back to my place," Hokuto suggests and honestly, he was pretty tired of being around people anyways. The time alone with Tomoya sounded a lot nicer than this environment. So they head back to his place and he's thankful to find no one in the living room, though that didn't mean anyone was home. "Please, make yourself comfortable," he insists as he kicks his shoes off at the door. 

Tomoya’s heart was racing a mile a minute as he sat down on the couch. There were so many thoughts running through his mind which he tried really hard to push away, he couldn’t have them occupying his mind like that especially now with being alone in Hokuto’s living room. It’s a little embarrassing that now he’s the one freezing up like this since he was the one who suggested this in the first place. He feels himself relax however when Hokuto joins him on the couch, having him close did help significantly. “Do you think anyone’s home right now?” He asks softly and inches closer to his boyfriend, leaning against him slightly to get closer. 

"Umm, probably? I don't think Makoto had plans today so he might be," Hokuto hums as he wraps his arm around Tomoya to keep him close, giving his head a kiss. "It's okay if they are, they won't bug us," he assures him with a warm smile and gives his forehead a soft kiss. 

Hokuto’s kiss feels so soft and comforting against Tomoya’s skin. It helps him relax sufficiently as he leans into him, resting his head against his shoulder. He still wonders how he got so lucky to finally be able to call this man his boyfriend. “I’m not worried about that. I don’t mind,” Tomoya says with a smile and tilts his head up, giving Hokuto a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’m happy to be able to spend time with you either way.” 

"Me too," Hokuto says softly and runs his fingers along Tomoya's cheek before leaning in to kiss him, pulling him a bit closer around his shoulders so he could feel him more. He really didn't want his roommates to walk in on them because that would just be  _ another  _ embarrassing encounter, but he figured for the moment they would be safe. "You make me really happy Tomoya," he breathes against his lips then kisses the tip of his nose. 

“You make me really happy too,” Tomoya whispers, giggling softly when Hokuto kisses his nose, he really could be very sweet. He moves in closer to him and it really takes everything in him to contain himself as there’s the possibility that Hokuto’s friends might be home, but even just this was enough for him right now. “I’m still surprised that you like me. I was convinced that maybe you were uninterested in me,” he admits with a soft laugh and links their fingers. “I’m glad that wasn’t true.” 

"Why surprised?" Hokuto asks, considering that he did like him, a lot at that, and he didn't really get  _ why  _ that was so unlikely. Tomoya was cute and sweet and bad a lot of wonderful qualities so really, what wasn't to like? 

“I guess I just worried over these things a little too much,” Tomoya admits with a soft chuckle. “I just used to see myself as plain and boring, so for someone like you to actually like me back just seemed unreal,” he explains. “I also wasn’t sure if you didn’t realize how I felt when we were in school together either or if you were uninterested. Hajime said that Akehoshi-senpai says you’re a little clueless,” he adds with a teasing grin, giving Hokuto a gentle squeeze. 

"I'm the plain one," Hokuto laughs and blushes at Tomoya's comment, "I'm just, not that receptive," he tries to defend himself but really, he knew he could sometimes be a little oblivious to things that were so obviously in front of him. "I didn't realize then though, I had no idea… but I never even thought about dating then so it just wasn't something I would have noticed I guess." 

“I know that. I’m just messing with you,” Tomoya laughs and reaches up, delicately brushing his fingertips against Hokuto’s cheek. It was always quite the sight seeing him get flustered and for Hokuto to have such a cute side to him as well. “And you’re anything but plain. You were always so cool and I looked up to you a lot,” he insists with a blush of his own. 

"I'm far from cool," Hokuto laughs and subtly leans into Tomoya's touch, it was really nice and he didn't know he liked it before. "But I need to ask… Do you want more with me? Because you seem very open and like you've thought about that," he asks softly and gives him a soothing kiss to his forehead. He didn't want him being nervous talking to him, he just wanted them to both be comfortable. 

“I have thought about that… wanting more with you,” Tomoya clarifies, his cheeks heating up from the conversation. He knows he doesn’t need to shy away from Hokuto of all people. They have been pretty open with each other so far and he knows he can be honest about his feelings. “I’ve liked you for a really long time and I do want more with you… but, when you’re ready. I know we’re still new and I don’t want to seem needy or pushy either.” 

"Well, I realized today that I definitely want more," Hokuto admits and pulls Tomoya in closer so he could kiss him since he's been dying to, after earlier he just needed more of his adorable boyfriend. "I just don't want to push you too far," he breathes against his lips before diving in again, kissing him with more purpose and need because he could, because they were finally alone. 

Tomoya reciprocates immediately, his hands resting against the back of Hokuto’s neck to hold him close as he kisses him back to match his pace. He had been dying to kiss him again, finding how quick it is to get addicted to such a feeling and now he can’t get enough of him. “You won’t push me too far,” he whispers against his lips before kissing him again. There’s no doubt in Tomoya’s mind that he really  _ really  _ wants more with his boyfriend. He has liked him for so long and if he was sure about anything, it’s his feelings. 

The way Tomoya's voice sounds so desperate is reassuring, he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing but he knew if his boyfriend wanted it he would figure things out as they went. His kisses get more needy as he barely licks along his lips, just experimenting as this was all new, but when Tomoya opens his mouth he gladly slips himself in. He tastes so sweet and  _ perfect  _ and he was loving this, Tomoya was so special and now he was only realizing that more as he explored him further, his fingers gripping the back of his shirt to keep him close. 

Just this was enough to make Tomoya’s head spin. He didn’t really know what he was doing either and felt inexperienced but he didn’t want this moment to end. The way Hokuto held onto him, the way he kissed him, all of it was driving him crazy and making him crave more. The little moans and desperate pants that leave him are almost embarrassing but right now he’s too far gone to care about that as all he can focus on is his gorgeous boyfriend and how amazing this feels. They end up pulling apart for air for a brief moment and Hokuto looks far too gorgeous for it to be fair; the way his cheeks flushed pink and his lips red and plump. “You’re too good at this…” Tomoya breathes out, giggling softly as his heart pounds from how close they are that he’s practically seated on his boyfriend’s lap.

"So are you," Hokuto breathes and tenses when he hears someone's door open. He quickly gets up and takes Tomoya's hand, pulling him along towards his own room and is met by Makoto who looks exhausted honestly, but he didn't have time to care at the moment. "Yuuki," he greets quickly with a nod and passes him with Tomoya in tow. 

"Ah, hey?" is all Makoto gets out before Hokuto ushers Tomoya into his room and shuts the door. He was really thankful he was used to the sounds in their shared apartment so he knew when to relocate, especially right now since they were both heated and didn't want to be interrupted again. He leads Tomoya to his bed and sits down, pulling his boyfriend onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist so he could pull him in close to kiss him again. 

Tomoya was far too lost in his boyfriend to care about almost being caught again. He didn’t even care if anyone was suspicious right now because they could worry about that later. He giggles when Hokuto pulls him onto his lap, loving how he seems more sure and forward now. He wraps his arms around Hokuto’s shoulders, sighing in content when they pick up where they left off and their lips meet in another kiss. “I didn’t know just this could feel  _ so _ good,” he breathes against his lips, a small moan escaping him when he feels Hokuto pull him in closer. 

"Me neither," Hokuto smiles, the sound of his boyfriends giggle sending warmth through his body, he was just the sweetest. "You're perfect," he whispers as he kisses him back, pulling him in closer as he licks into his mouth again and lets out a moan of his own. He'd heard his roommates talking about experiences with their partners before, and he hadn't thought much of it, but  _ feeling  _ his own boyfriend like this made him realize how much he was really missing out on. 

“You’re the one who’s perfect,” Tomoya moans out, his fingers threading through Hokuto’s hair as he kisses him back to match his pace. Their tongues brushing together sends a shiver down his spine, not to mention Hokuto tastes as great as he feels. It’s almost unreal to think about the fact he’s in Hokuto’s room, the person he has liked for the longest time, in this situation with him. Their kisses get more needy and intense, the two holding onto each other, neither of them wanting to let go of the other and Tomoya can barely hold himself back. He knows Hokuto’s roommates are home and doesn’t want his boyfriend to have to deal with the embarrassment afterwards, but he can barely think straight for himself either. “Hokuto-senpai…” Tomoya breathes, it takes every bit of strength in him to part away even for the briefest moment so he could speak. “How far would you want to go?”

Hokuto manages to pull himself away so he could address his boyfriend, he hadn't really thought about that, but it was a valid question. "I dunno… you just feel so good," he says softly and runs his hands along Tomoya's sides then rests them on his lower back. "Ah- I really know nothing besides what my friends have talked about so I don't know what I want?" he tries to explain but really, his mind was pretty blank since all of these sensations have left him in a daze. 

It’s pretty much the same for Tomoya. Sure, he has thought about more with Hokuto but it’s not like he has any experience either. Hokuto was the first person he has ever felt so strongly for, his first boyfriend and his first kiss as well. “I’m the same… I’ve never been with anyone so all this is new to me,” Tomoya admits with a nervous laugh and leans in to leave little kisses along his boyfriend’s cheek, wanting all the contact he can get. “I like that all my first experiences are with you,” he adds with a blush to his cheeks, brushing his fingers through Hokuto’s hair. “But I guess it’s good we’re both the same about this, hm? I don’t have to worry about embarrassing myself not knowing anything.” 

Hokuto nods and leans in to place a soft kiss to Tomoya's neck, his scent making him melt even further, and the softness of his skin. He hadn't thought about how they're both each other's first for everything but he liked that, it was a comforting realization. So he slides his hands down to grip Tomoya's waist and barely grinds up into him, just to see what would happen, but just that little bit of an action alone felt too good and made him bite his neck with a gasp. He was praying it wasn't too hard but with the sound that left Tomoya's lips he was hoping he was in the clear, so he soothes the area with kisses and grips his hips tighter, "s-sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he manages he leans up to kiss his lips again. 

This feels anything beyond imaginable, something as simple as the movement of his hips and a bite to his neck. Tomoya finds he very much loves the sensation and it only makes him want more and more. He tightens his grip on Hokuto’s shoulders and kisses him back with so much need that it makes his head spin. “I-It’s alright.. it felt really good,” he admits as they break apart again and Tomoya dares to meet Hokuto’s eyes as he rolls his hips against his with a soft little whimper. 

The way Tomoya looks at him as he grinds down lights something in Hokuto, it makes his body burn, and he keeps his grip tight as he rolls his hips up to meet his boyfriend's. He makes a slow rhythm and watches the way Tomoya's eyes close and soft sounds leave his lips, as if he couldn't look any cuter, he had no idea that was even possible. "Tomoya," he breathes as he runs his hands up along his back so he can gently flip him to lay him on his back and follows his movement to be on top. 

Tomoya gasps in surprise when he’s flipped onto his back though he keeps his arms wrapped around Hokuto to keep his boyfriend close. This makes it a lot easier, and then seeing Hokuto on top of him like that was quite the sight too. He gazes up at his boyfriend, taking in the gorgeous sight of him as he runs his hands down his back before daring to slip his hands up his shirt to feel the warmth of his skin. “Hokuto-senpai…” he whispers, gently pulling Hokuto down to meet his lips in a sweet kiss, rolling his hips to meet his. It only gets harder to contain himself. Maybe it was his inexperience, but it’s also because of the fact that it’s with Hokuto which has Tomoya a mess from just this alone. 

"I think you can drop the honorifics," Hokuto smiles and reaches up to run his fingers through Tomoya's hair while the other rests on his cheek. He presses his hips against his a bit harder and embraces the friction, he hadn't realized how hard he was but now that he was his jeans were  _ suffocating.  _ But it was far too soon to be taking clothes off wasn't it? They hadn't been together overly long but Tomoya looked so cute and felt so good, and he only encouraged him to go on with his sounds and kisses, he really was torn. 

Tomoya has to bite down on his own lip to stifle his moans. He knows they aren’t alone and he doesn’t want to test just how much Hokuto’s roommates would be able to hear, he really didn’t want to deal with that later on but it was impossible to contain himself. So when Hokuto presses his hips against his a bit harder, he lets out the moan he had been trying to conceal and he only hopes that no one was around to hear that. “Ngh~... Hokuto,” he moans out and hooks his legs around Hokuto’s hips to keep him closer as he rocks his hips back up against his. 

Hearing his name has his heart pounding, he hasn't heard Tomoya say it before and it sounded  _ so good  _ on his lips, especially with a moan for emphasis. "Is this okay?" he asks and kisses along his jaw to his neck to tease that area, biting along his smooth skin as he went. He wanted to hear more from him, he didn't care if anyone was home, he just cared about making Tomoya happy. 

“I-It’s more than okay…” Tomoya gasps out, tilting his head to the side to give him more room. He was in complete bliss and he never wanted this to end. He could have only dreamed to be with Hokuto not too long ago and here they are now and he still can’t believe that he’s here in his bedroom with him. “You feel so~ good,” he whimpers, gripping the back of Hokuto’s shirt tight for support, knowing very well that his body would give out at any moment. 

"So do you," Hokuto breathes and sits back so he could undo Tomoya's jeans when he gave him permission, and pulls them down to his thighs before doing the same with his own pants, that relief of pressure alone feeling amazing. He takes his place back on his boyfriend and when he grinds his hips down now he almost chokes, the sensation being so much stronger, and it makes him almost moan. "Tomoya-" he gasps and reattaches their lips to kiss him deep. 

Tomoya is far too gone to feel any embarrassment. Not to mention the relief from being free from the restraint of his jeans and being able to feel Hokuto even better. He kisses him back as best as he can and it’s a little messy at this point with how lost they are in each other. “Hokuto- I don’t think I’m gonna last,” he warns, moaning against his lips. Just forming words was almost impossible with how much he was feeling at this moment. He can feel his gut clenching, not expecting to last much longer given he has never done anything of the sort before and this also just felt far too good. 

"Me neither," Hokuto gasps as he buries his face into Tomoya's neck so he could just focus on making him feel good, on pressing his hips down harder, he was aching to cum and he was dying to see what Tomoya would look like in such a moment. "You're so incredible," he breathes as he feels himself so close to cumming but he needed Tomoya to go first, he deserved it and he was perfect and he adored him. 

“Y-You’re better,” Tomoya breathes out, his thighs beginning to quiver as he feels himself inching closer and closer. While he never wanted this moment to end, his body couldn’t hold back any longer and he finally let himself go. He arches his back, holding onto Hokuto as if his life depends on it. “H-Hokuto..!” He moans out and he’s more than certain that he could be heard from outside the bedroom but right now he didn’t have the composure to care about that right now. He could barely think straight, the overwhelming feeling of pleasure taking over him and he only hopes that Hokuto felt just as amazing as he did. 

Seeing his boyfriend under him with his flushed face, hearing him moan his name, it sent him over the edge within seconds and he had never cum so hard in his life. He sucks into his shoulder as he does with a groan as he hips stutter, his body slowing down as the sensations course through him again and again. "Oh god Tomoya," he breathes as he just catches his breath, his heart still pounding and his mind racing. 

It takes Tomoya a moment to collect himself, his breathing elevated and his cheeks flushed red as he tries to calm down. “That felt amazing… you’re so amazing,” he breathes out, threading his fingers through Hokuto’s hair as he leans up to kiss his forehead when his boyfriend pulls back. “How was it for you?” he asks with a bite to his lip, with Hokuto being so focused on him he hopes it was just as good for him. 

Hokuto gasps from his boyfriends bite to his lip, finding that  _ ridiculously hot  _ after everything, and smiles, "that was incredible… I definitely wasn't expecting that today," he laughs and gives him a soft, slow kiss to Tomoya's lips. He was so sweet and he seemed even sweeter after getting dirty, he just looked beautiful and spent. 

“Neither was I… But I’m not complaining,” Tomoya giggles softly, running his fingers along Hokuto’s cheek as he gives him another sweet kiss to his lips. He just can’t seem to get enough of him right now especially after what they did. He lets go of Hokuto momentarily to let his boyfriend lay back onto his bed before curling up to his side, hugging him tight around his waist. “It makes me really happy being able to experience all these first with you. There’s no one else I could ever want this with,” he whispers just loud enough for Hokuto to hear as he nuzzles into his neck. 

"I know me neither… it's really nice," Hokuto smiles and kisses the top of Tomoya's head. "Before we get too comfortable… do you want a change of clothes? I know I feel pretty gross now," he asks with a laugh as he gently lays Tomoya back so he can get up. If he was going to enjoy this moment of bliss he had to be cleaned up even a little bit. 

Tomoya laughs softly and pushes himself to sit up. “Yes please… It’s getting a little uncomfortable now I need to get out of these clothes,” he was too distracted to be bothered by it first, but he really did need a change of clothes. Then at least after that, he could peacefully enjoy his time with Hokuto. He gladly accepts the change of clothes from his boyfriend which would probably be a little big on him but he didn’t care. “A shower sounds good right now but I don’t think I can handle the possibility of facing your friends if they heard us,” he adds with a nervous laugh. He was hoping no one heard him, though he did kind of let himself go back then. Having to face Hokuto’s friends or even Hajime was something he was hoping they could avoid. 

"I know, I could go look and see if anyone's around?" Hokuto offers, "the bathroom is only just down the hall so you'd probably be safe. I'll look," he decides himself. He opens his door as quiet as he could and finds the place to be really quiet, which could be unusual, but also a blessing. He heads down the hall and finds Makoto passed out on the couch which is a relief, thank god they didn't wake him up, but he thinks Tomoya should be safe so he heads back to his room to let him know. "Yuuki is asleep on the couch, so I think you're good if you'd like a shower. Come on," he smiles and takes his hand when he joins him. He grabs him a towel and gives him a kiss on the cheek before going to leave, "I'll see you in a bit."

Tomoya makes quick work of washing himself down, not wanting to take too long as he just wants to get back in bed with his boyfriend. He changes into the outfit Hokuto gave him when he’s done drying himself and sure enough it’s a little big on him but it’s cozy. It smells just like Hokuto which is comforting. When he’s all done, he manages to get back to Hokuto’s bedroom without bumping into anyone; whether or not anyone heard them, he really didn’t want to raise any sort of suspicions. “That feels so much better~” Tomoya sighs happily and flops down onto Hokuto’s bed next to his boyfriend. He pushes himself up and crawls over to his boyfriend to snuggle up with him. “Today was a lot of fun… thank you for it.”

Having Tomoya in his arms, and in his clothes, was really just the cherry on top of the cake. "No, thank you," he says softly and kisses the top of his head, "I wasn't expecting that last bit, but it was really incredible. I really hope that wasn't too fast." 

“It wasn’t all fast… I liked it a lot and I’m happy it was with you,” Tomoya smiles and nuzzles Hokuto’s cheek, giving it a sweet kiss. He really didn’t expect their day to go this way either, but he couldn’t have asked for a better date. “I really like you a lot, everything about today was perfect.”

"I like you a lot too… my feelings for you happened so fast and I'm so lucky," Hokuto confides and shifts their position so he could actually face Tomoya, who looked so soft and youthful right now, he was just beautiful. "You liked me for a long time before huh?" he asks curiously since he had some idea that this boy had a crush on him prior. 

“Yeah I did, ever since my first year. You were just always so cool and composed,” Tomoya laughs softly. He wasn’t ever subtle about how he felt about Hokuto, his friends were really quick to catch on as well. For him, it’s still so surreal that Hokuto actually reciprocates his feelings. “All my friends knew about it too. I guess I was a little too obvious.” 

"Well you weren't to me," Hokuto laughs and takes one of Tomoya's hands to give it a squeeze, just having him like this was perfect, it was comfortable and relaxing and it was really nice to have someone by his side now. He's always been alone which he enjoys, but ever since he's been dating Tomoya he's really been loving having the company, it also helps that this company is so sweet and adorable. Everything just felt perfect and he really couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because who doesn't need hokketomo getting a little frisky :3c


	43. Eichi/Wataru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi gets out of the hospital, again, and Wataru takes care of him, like usual.

With Eichi being sickly and being born with a weak constitution, the news of him being admitted to the hospital wasn’t really shocking at this point. That however didn’t mean that it wasn’t concerning. His health had gotten better over the years, but it wasn’t uncommon for him to overwork himself sick and end up hospitalized for a few days. His days at the hospital were usually always lonely and depressing, that was until Wataru frequently started visiting him and keeping him company even before they officially started dating. While it hurt Wataru seeing Eichi like this and Eichi didn’t like anyone seeing him so vulnerable either, he did like being able to keep an eye on his boyfriend.

Wataru ended up keeping Eichi company in the hospital the last few days. He stayed a couple of nights as well despite Eichi insisting that he should go back home to rest but he was set on staying with his boyfriend. He did end up going home early morning the day Eichi would be released later on in the afternoon so he could prepare to bring his boyfriend home; after a lot of insisting and arguing, he had managed to convince Eichi to stay at his place until he was in top health so he could take care of him. While he didn’t doubt that Eichi would receive only the best care at his own home, he didn’t trust that he wouldn’t try to force himself to get some work done. 

After making sure he has everything Eichi would need back at his place, Wataru heads back to the hospital where he finds Eichi in his room all ready to go. “All set to go, my darling?” Wataru asks with a smile. 

"Yes of course, you insisted right?" Eichi grins as he reluctantly goes to sit in the provided wheelchair since that was always protocol when it came to being discharged, which he honestly hated. "I'm just excited to be out of here," he adds with a sigh as he looks up to his boyfriend expectantly; if he was going to be in a wheelchair he was at least making someone else push it. 

“I’ll make sure that your stay at my home will be more pleasant and comfortable than here,” Wataru promises and pushes his wheelchair out of the room and down the hall. While Eichi did seem much better than the previous days, his doctor insisted that he take his time to recover and rest at home. Wataru knows well enough of Eichi’s childish habit, that he does not like to do as he is told, so the only way he can make sure that he gets the rest he needs is keeping him under his watch. 

"I would hope so, if you can't do better than this place then I don't know why I'm going home with you," Eichi teases with a laugh and as soon as they're outside he's out of the wheelchair, which alone made him feel better. "Do you have any plans for us?" he asks Wataru curiously as he gives him a soft kiss on his lips, the feeling making him smile against his lips, Wataru always made him feel better even with just a simple kiss. 

“I’m afraid my plans are nothing too exciting today as your doctor made it very clear that you need to take it easy,” Wataru laughs softly and gives Eichi a kiss to his forehead before leading him to the car. He knows Eichi isn’t too thrilled about his doctor’s orders either, but he would try to make it bearable for him at least. “But worry not, I’m sure we can still have a nice time staying in. I took some time off so I’m all yours!” 

"Did you?" Eichi asks surprised as he gets in the car and gets comfortable. "You really didn't have to do that, you know I would be fine taking care of myself… but I do appreciate it," he says with a smile and buckles himself in. He didn't like burdening people, especially Wataru who he knew was busy, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited to have some time with him. 

“It’s really no big deal. I could use some time off as well and what better way than to spend it with you?” Wataru smiles and they’re soon on their way back to his place. He knows how Eichi feels in terms of being a burden or slowing anyone down because of his health. That was never the case with Wataru, but with Eichi’s complex he figures he could just turn this into a relaxing weekend for them both. “We used to spend nearly every day together back in high school. Life has kept us so busy, it will be great for us to have this time together, don’t you think so?”

"Mhmm I do, of course I do," Eichi agrees and despite still feeling a bit weak, he's pretty excited to be able to spend his time with his boyfriend. He missed seeing him so much, it was so nice seeing him everyday when they were back in school, though with them dating now he did see him a fair bit. "Even in high school you insisted on being by my side… you really have always taken such good care of me hmm?" 

“Is that not what you do when you care for someone?” Wataru smiles softly and glances at Eichi when they’re at a redlight. He already seems much better just from being out of the hospital, he knows what a toll that takes on him alone. At least with being at his house, they both could relax together and Eichi could be at some ease. “I enjoyed taking care of you back then as well. I really enjoyed your company too, you always kept my spirits high.”

"Well I'm glad… though you've always been very excitable? I'm surprised I could add to that," Eichi laughs and takes Wataru's free hand while he drives, he liked having some form of contact with him, even something so small. 

Wataru squeezes his hand and smiles, looking ahead as he continues to drive. He also finds that he loves any bit of contact with Eichi, it always feels so right and comforting. “I suppose I’ve always carried quite the presence, hm?” he says with a soft chuckle. “It was essential for me as a performer! But at least I can say with you it was always genuine and not just me putting on an act.”

"I would sure hope not, I hope you've never acted with me," Eichi hums and gives his hand a squeeze back. Of course he knew Wataru was genuine, even if he was an actor he was always very sincere and honest, but that doesn't mean he won't tease him  _ just  _ a bit. "Though I have always found your acting very amusing." 

“That’s the best kind of praise for me! You were always amazed and entertained which always kept me motivated!” Wataru insists with a grin. That was what he meant when he said Eichi always kept his spirits high. The way Eichi was always amused by his acting and his antics, it always kept Wataru motivated. He also just really liked Eichi’s company too, he had grown very fond of him during their time in high school. 

It’s not too long later when Wataru pulls up in front of his house. He meets Eichi on the passenger side of the car after grabbing the overnight bag he had prepared for him before picking him up from the hospital. “How about you get changed and make yourself comfortable first?” Wataru suggests when they’re inside. “And then we can relax together, does that sound alright?”

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Eichi agrees with a comfortable sigh, just being somewhere familiar and cozy made him feel so much better. So he takes the bag and heads to Wataru's bedroom to get changed into a pair of simple grey sweatpants and a t-shirt. It was so much better than wearing a hospital gown that was for sure. When he leaves the room to find Wataru he finds him in the kitchen preparing tea, so he wraps himself around his waist, breathing in the scent of his long hair with a hum, "Mmm, I missed you so much." 

Wataru smiles with a content hum when he feels Eichi’s arms around him. It’s a warm comforting feeling, something he only ever feels around him and he’s happy to have him back. “I missed you too. We have the entire weekend to ourselves to relax and enjoy,” he promises and hands Eichi his cup when his boyfriend lets him go. Taking his free hand, he leads Eichi to his living room where he already has his fireplace set up with cushions and a blanket on the couch for them to get comfortable. It was the perfect atmosphere which he hopes will help Eichi. “No work, no stress. Just you and me.”

Eichi just smiles at the sight of Wataru's efforts, he always planned ahead and was really such a romantic without even trying, it made him feel so lucky. "This is already so great, thank you," he says softly as he gets cozy on the couch, wrapping the blanket around his waist as he snuggles into Wataru's side, the warmth of the mug in his hands adding to his warmth overall. 

“If I’m making you stay here then I might as well make sure you’re comfortable and happy,” Wataru laughs softly and gently pulls Eichi closer to his side. Having him close felt warm and comforting. He could feel that Eichi was more relaxed compared to when he was held up in the hospital. 

"I couldn't be happier," Eichi hums as he sips his tea which helps to soothe his slightly aching chest, his last few coughing fits at the hospital had really taken a toll on him that he was still suffering from. "How are you though? You always worry about me too much and I haven't asked… I hope I'm not draining you too much."

“It takes a lot to drain me, you don’t need to worry yourself over that,” Wataru reassures him, giving him a gentle kiss to his forehead. He never found taking care of Eichi to be draining. He likes being able to take care of him and spend time with him too; while he wishes it was under better circumstances, he still appreciates the time with his boyfriend. “I get to spend the weekend with you, so I’m doing great! I like being able to take care of you.” 

"That's so surprising to me, but I'm so glad I get to be taken care of by you more than by nurses in a hospital," Eichi smiles and lovingly caresses his boyfriend's cheek before sipping his tea. "I already feel so much better… you're the best medicine," he adds with a grin and kisses Wataru's cheek. 

Wataru can feel his cheeks flush where Eichi kisses him. It’s strange that the smallest little gesture gets him feeling this way but he loves having this with him. “I would hope that I’m better than the nurses or anyone else,” he grins, giving Eichi a playful wink as he threads his fingers in his hair, playing with the ends gently. He shifts back against the couch so Eichi could rest more comfortably against him, his free arm secure around his boyfriend’s waist as he adjusts his blanket too. “If there’s absolutely anything you need, don’t shy away! Whatever  _ his majesty  _ wants, he gets! You can let me spoil you every once in a while.”

"Whatever I want hmm?" Eichi asks simply and ponders that, there's a lot of things he wants from Wataru, especially since he really was so giving. Not to mention being spoiled sounded wonderful. "What about a massage? You know the hospital beds make me sore," he asks with a grin and sets his mug aside on the coffee table, "maybe even in front of the fire?" 

“I can’t turn down a request from you now, can I?” Wataru grins and moves so he can let Eichi get comfortable in front of the fireplace. He liked keeping cushions there as it was always comfortable to get cozy by the fireplace. “You’ve earned this much from me. I know just how much you hate being in the hospital,” he hums and gets seated behind Eichi so he can start off with his shoulders. He’s not surprised to find just how tense he is; between hospitalization and workload, it’s clear that Eichi hardly ever gets any down time.

Eichi hums in content as his boyfriend works on his shoulders, his touch always felt so good but especially when his body was aching as it was, "your hands are magic," he grins as he tries to relax his shoulders to make the massage easier. Between sitting in front of a fire and getting a massage from his boyfriend, he was in bliss. 

Wataru smiles fondly as he watches Eichi relax. He carefully tries to work out every knot and tension from his shoulders, it’s really the least he can do for him. “Well I am a magician! There’s a lot more that’s magical about me, my dear!” he insists, giving his shoulder a gentle kiss. “But I can feel just how tense you are. You really are pushing yourself too much it seems, hm?” 

"I didn't think I was…" Eichi says softly with a groan as Wataru hits one of his knots perfectly, the pain feeling delicious and satisfying. "I was just doing my job like I always do," he adds with a shrug and saying that he knows he was  _ definitely  _ working too hard, but he was passionate and liked things done a certain way, so he  _ had  _ to be the one to complete them. 

“You’re really good at your job. But it’s important that you take some time for yourself,” Wataru insists with a hum, smiling at how Eichi visibly relaxes. He stops his actions and wraps his arms around his boyfriend from behind, giving him a comforting squeeze. “Luckily you have me to make sure of that!” 

"Mhmmm," Eichi smiles and leans back against his boyfriend's chest, settling into his arms comfortably. It felt so nice to be taken care of like this, and Wataru always smelt so good and strong, it was nice being so close to him. "I know I'm bad for neglecting myself, I'm very thankful I have you. You're just incredible my dear." 

Wataru loves this side of Eichi. He loves seeing him all soft which was a side of his not everyone was aware of. While Eichi puts on this front for others, Wataru knows the real him. He likes that he allows him to see this softer and more vulnerable side to him. “I am more than happy to look out for you. That’s what you do when you love someone, is it not?”

Eichi blushes at that, anytime Wataru says he loves him just makes him emotional, he was so lucky to have his love after so long. "I appreciate it so much, I love you too," he smiles and turns in his arms so he could face him, and the way Wataru looks with the fire lighting up his features is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "I'm so glad you love me… it took you long enough," he adds with a grin. 

“I never said I didn’t love you though,” Wataru insists with a grin of his own, keeping one arm around Eichi as he brushes his hair from his eyes with his free hand. “Maybe I took some time with this relationship… but I never said I didn’t love you the way you love me. Or was I just not clear enough? But, I suppose that’s on me.” 

"So you're saying you loved me but you wouldn't date me? Dear, that's really rude of you," Eichi smirks and gives him a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. He did know that already, but really, he couldn't pass up a moment of teasing his beloved on such a topic. It was too fun. 

Wataru could feel his smile against his lips, he rests his hand against Eichi’s cheek and pulls him back for another kiss when he’s about to part. “Maybe I just liked stringing you along,” he teases, peppering sweet little kisses to his cheek when they pull apart. Of course he was just teasing and wouldn’t ever take advantage of Eichi’s feelings for him like that, he just found now to be the best time for them. 

"I think you owe me for that," Eichi grins and wraps his arms around Wataru's neck, keeping him close as he pushes him to lay back on the ground so he could be above him, "you know I don't like being lead on or having my time misused, you of all people should know that." 

Wataru smirks, delicately tracing his fingertips along Eichi’s cheek and jaw. “I thought I made it up to you for that? I guess I was mistaken,” he laughs, resting his hands against Eichi’s waist to pull him closer so he could kiss his forehead. He can’t deny that he loves this more playful side to Eichi, this more laid back side of his. “His majesty is very  _ very  _ demanding it seems. Though I suppose that’s my fault for spoiling you so much too,” he adds with a grin. 

"I'm not demanding, I just like things to be paid for," Eichi reasons and snuggles into Wataru's neck, "I hardly feel like things are equal between us, you left me pining for you for so long yet you haven't had to wait for anything. Hmm, I need to change that," he hums and leaves a few kisses along his boyfriends neck. He really wasn't sure yet how that would happen, but he was good at planning, he would definitely figure something out. 

“Should I be worried? You can be rather cruel when the situation calls for it so I can’t help but worry a little bit,” Wataru snickers, brushing his fingers through Eichi’s hair with a content sigh when he kisses his neck. He likes the relationship that they have with their playful little banters and teasing. Besides he  _ did _ keep Eichi waiting quite a while with answering back to his feelings, so maybe he dug himself into this one. “Is showering you with my love and affection not enough to call it even?”

"Hmm, maybe for a little bit," Eichi grins with a soft nip to his neck, just to keep his boyfriend on his toes. "I'm content with that for now, this feels really nice," he adds more quietly and shifts to lay against Wataru's side, wrapping an arm around his waist once he was comfy. "Your love and affection better be a lot then." 

“Right now, let’s focus on feeling better. Then the emperor can plot his revenge against me,” Wataru chuckles quietly and wraps an arm around his boyfriend to keep him close. He shifts so he can keep Eichi closer to him, watching him fondly as his boyfriend snuggles to his side. Eichi really was like a child sometimes which Wataru always found to be so sweet, the way he gets all clingy and seeks affection from him which Wataru is always more than to provide. “I would certainly hope that my love is enough for you. After all, you deserve every bit of it,” he says softer this time, placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles when he takes his hand in his own.

Eichi blushes at his boyfriends words, he was such a romantic and his words were always so honest, it never failed to melt his heart completely. "You know you have all my love too right?" he asks softly as he trails a finger down along Wataru's chest, just so he could feel and appreciate every bit of him. 

Wataru smiles to himself, trailing his fingers along Eichi’s arm before resting his hand against his waist. “I never doubted that in the slightest,” he says softly, his fingers tracing circles on the little exposed skin where his shirt was rising. “You’re someone who loves with their whole heart and I have always found that to be admirable about you. I’m sure that I am not the only one who feels that way about you.”

"I feel like Keito would say otherwise," Eichi jokes with a laugh and drapes his leg over Wataru's as well, he just wanted him close and being pressed against him like this was the perfect medicine. "I only care deeply about a few… so whoever makes that cut deserves my full appreciation," he explains with a smile, "but you have my full heart, you always have you know."

“Keito might say otherwise, but I think we all know how he truly feels. He isn’t too great at hiding that,” Wataru laughs as well and nuzzles Eichi’s hair, pressing a sweet kiss to his temple. “I consider myself to be rather fortunate to have your full heart. It makes me happy to hear that since I really do not plan to share it with anyone else. It’s a good thing that I stepped up when I did,” he hums, tilting his chin upwards to press a kiss to his lips.

Eichi moans against Wataru's lips, he always kissed him with so much purpose and emotion, which always left him breathless. "A very good time," he agrees with another kiss to his boyfriends lips, shifting their position so Wataru was above him and he could wrap his arms around his neck. "You stepped up and now we're very happy together… though that  _ could  _ have been earlier," he teases again with a soft giggle. 

Wataru laughs and grips Eichi’s waist, “You really aren’t going to let me forget that, are you? I take it back, you’re rather cruel, Eichi~” he sings, a rather mischievous grin curling his lips as he slips his hand under Eichi’s shirt and tickles his side. He holds Eichi’s wrists above his head with his free hand, smirking as he watches his boyfriend squirm underneath him which was a hilarious but also adorable sight. “Buuut, I suppose we are happy together now. I think now was the perfect time for our relationship to blossom if you ask me,” he adds with an innocent smile, giving Eichi a sweet peck to his lips before freeing him from his hold. As much fun as this was, he also didn’t want to push Eichi beyond his limit either, especially when he is still recovering.

Eichi really wants to hit at Wataru, being tickled was not one of his favourite things, but having his attention like this made him so happy and his laugh was genuine despite his suffering. He wraps his arms around his neck once his hands are free and keeps Wataru close, kissing him again with a last, soft giggle leaving his lips, "you think so? Why is now so perfect?" 

“My feelings for you aren’t new… but we had our hands full when we were in high school and even after graduation, don’t you think so?” Wataru says softly, leaving little kisses all over Eichi’s face, jaw, neck, anywhere he can reach. High school was a hard period for them all for many reasons, it was safe to say that things had finally eased over and everyone was starting to get their lives together. “I feel we’ve both gotten things figured out for ourselves too and it’s the perfect time to think about this between us.”

"I guess you're right," Eichi hums in agreement, his eyes closing in content from Wataru's affection, he hadn't been this relaxed in a long time. "So, what have you been thinking about between us?" he asks softly and idly runs his fingers through his boyfriends long locks, "are you happy where we're at?" 

“I’m very happy with us,” Wataru promises softly, smiling at the feeling of Eichi’s gentle touch. It felt comforting, he couldn’t quite explain it but it just feels right. “I feel because our feelings for each other aren’t new, we both know what it is we want with each other. I know I’m not looking for something casual to pass my time with. When I think of us, I think of things for the long run.” 

"I'm glad, I think the same, even if I won't  _ be  _ here that long," Eichi hums and gives Wataru a soft kiss. "Have you thought about us living together? Because I never want to leave when I'm here, I always end up missing you so much." 

“We spent so much time together, it always pains me to see you go. You don’t ever have to leave it you don’t want to,” Wataru says softly, playing with the ends of Eichi’s hair as he kisses him again, making it slow and meaningful. He can’t get enough of his kisses which make him feel warmth everytime he feels his lips against his own. “I have thought about it a lot. Like I said, there’s so much I want for us.” 

"Mmm me too, just me and you always," Eichi smiles and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's back to hug him tight, "I want everything for us, it's what we deserve. I love you so much," he says softly and kisses along Wataru's neck, keeping him close and giving him all his love and affection. 

Wataru gladly accepts Eichi’s affection, his arms secure around his waist as he hugs him back. Between his kisses and the topic of discussion, everything just feels so right and perfect. “I love you so much as well,” he whispers softly, pulling back enough so he’s looking down at his boyfriend. He rests a hand against his cheek, his thumb delicately caressing his skin. “I promise we will have everything we’ve both ever wanted. I kept you waiting long, didn’t I? So that’s the least I can do,” he adds with a light hearted laugh. “Anything you want, is yours. I will make it happen for us.” 

"I'll hold you to that," Eichi smiles and moves to sit up, pulling Wataru with him, "if I said I wanted a bath with you is that something you would make happen for us?" he asks with a grin and runs his fingers up through Wataru's hair, he was so gorgeous and he absolutely adored his hair, he was the perfect man. 

“As I said! Whatever you want I’ll make it happen!” Wataru grins and gets up off the ground, pulling Eichi up with him. A bath sounded really great at the moment. It was great for Eichi as well to relax after a stressful few days and if he gets to join him, what could be better? “As much as it’s making it up to you, it’s a gift for me too to have this with you,” he hums and leads Eichi along to his bathroom so he could get everything set up for them. His bathtub was perfect for moments like this, it was very spacious for baths together which the two often liked to enjoy especially after long days of work. 

"Well, you deserve a gift after everything you do for me," Eichi smiles and watches his boyfriend prepare their bath, and once the water is running he pulls him over. "Can I put your hair up?" he asks since he just loved playing with his boyfriend's long hair, and when he nods he gladly starts running his fingers through the strands to pull it up into a bun. 

Wataru happily lets Eichi put his hair up; it’s soothing and relaxing because of how gentle Eichi actually is. He finds that he really likes any attention to his hair if it’s Eichi. Once his hair is up and the bath is filled, Wataru lets Eichi pick from the variety of bath salts he has and gets it all ready. He pulls Eichi back to him and undresses him, not wanting him to have to do too much and he also really loves being able to spoil his boyfriend. When they finally get in the bath, Wataru lets out a content sigh and looks at Eichi who is quick to relax as well. The water feels warm and perfect against his skin and on top of that having Eichi rest against him has him in complete bliss. “Is there anything else his highness would like from me today?” Wataru asks with a hum, trailing his fingertips along Eichi’s bare arm as he peppers kisses along the side of his head.

"I'm not sure," Eichi hums as he snuggles into his boyfriend, between the heat from the bath and having Wataru nice and close in water, he was both exhausted and excited. "I'm really comfortable at the moment… but we'll see," he decides as he squeezes his arms around his waist. Wataru really did give him the world, he loved asking things of him because he loved being spoiled, but he knew he would never need anything else from this man ever. 

Wataru smiles softly as he leans back so Eichi can rest more comfortably against him. He loves being able to give Eichi the world, he loves spoiling him and making him happy. Ever since they started getting closer in high school and Wataru realized his feelings for him, it’s all he ever wants to do for him and it makes him beyond happy that Eichi allows him to do so as well. “There’s no rush… besides I’m not going anywhere,” he hums softly, trailing his fingers up and down Eichi’s spine before wrapping his arm around his waist. “We have all weekend and the rest of our lives.” 

Hearing that makes Eichi's heart flutter, knowing that Wataru was so devoted to him, hearing that he wants to be with him forever, it was everything he had ever wanted. "Wataru," he says softly and shifts so he could face him, his heart racing even more from the gorgeous sight of him like this, "how did I get so lucky?" he asks as he leans in to kiss him. He runs a hand along Wataru's chest before resting it on his shoulder as he kisses him deeper, his chest hurting from how happily his heart was pounding instead of being sick, it was such a good feeling and he couldn't get enough. 

“If anyone is lucky it’s me,” Wataru breathes against his lips, his fingers in Eichi’s hair as he angles him to kiss him back with everything he has. They have kissed a number of times, but it never fails to make his heart flutter. The way Eichi kisses him, the way their lips fit so perfectly together, he could never get enough of him. “You make me very happy. Happier than I’ve ever been.”

"Me too," Eichi breathes against his lips, his body becoming so desperate for his boyfriend's love because wow, did he ever get emotional from this. Honestly he was just always insatiable when it came to Wataru, he was breathtaking and talented at everything he did, including what he did to Eichi, how could he ever get enough of him? "I'm going to move in," he declares as he kisses him again, and again, his lips only breaking for gasps of air since he never wanted to stop. 

It makes Wataru beyond happy to hear that. While they haven’t even been officially dating for too long he knows very well that they’re ready for this step in their relationship. He knows it won’t be easy either, especially with reassuring Eichi’s family that this move will be good for them but the fact that Eichi is willing and ready is all he really needs. “I’m glad… because I wasn’t going to let you leave,” he whispers against his lips as he kisses back to match his pace. He runs his hands along his sides, gripping him and keeping him close as their lips desperately claim each other; he tries to remind himself not to push Eichi too far right now, but he was feeling so many things. Everything was beyond perfect.

"You were going to hold me hostage?" Eichi asks with a giggle and gives his lip a bite as he pulls back enough to face him, his heart still pounding from everything and he was just so happy, even though he only left the hospital hours ago he felt so rejuvenated. "I didn't know you were into that," he adds with a teasing wink and a kiss to his cheek. 

“It’s all out of my love for you~” Wataru insists with a laugh and pulls Eichi back to rest against him. It’s amazing just how Eichi has his energy up already but he really doesn’t want him pushing himself either. He can’t deny that just having his boyfriend close to him and talking about taking such a huge step has him feeling just the same. “Once you’re feeling better we can get to work on moving you in, alright? Or even I can take care of all that so you don’t need to worry yourself,” he says softer this time. 

"Absolutely not, I will help," Eichi insists and moves to sit up, then takes one of Wataru's hands so he could lace their fingers together. "Can we go to bed though? I really want to cuddle you naked," he asks with a smirk. The water was really cooling down and being with his boyfriend in the comfort of his sheets after soaking sounded like heaven. 

It always catches Wataru by surprise just how  _ forward  _ Eichi can really be, but who is he to turn him down? “Of course. Anything you want, my love,” he answers with a little smirk of his own, gently kissing his knuckles. They make quick work of draining the bath and drying each other down. Neither of them wanted to be apart from the other and Wataru was just dying to have him in bed now. The moment they get in bed, Wataru pulls his blanket over them both, not wanting Eichi to catch a cold after their bath. Once they’re comfortable, Wataru pulls him into his arms, sighing in content when he feels Eichi relax into him. His skin feels warm against his own and just thinking about having this every single day makes him feel blessed. “Rest now, my dear. I’ll be right here with you…” he whispers softly, placing a gentle kiss to the top of Eichi’s head as his finger traces patterns along his bare side. 

"Mmm do I have to?" Eichi asks with a soft laugh and gladly wraps himself around Wataru's frame, he felt so perfect and knowing he was going to get to sleep with him tonight was so perfect. This was the best reward after sleeping in the hospital over the last week, Wataru was the best boyfriend ever and always the best gift to receive. 

“Yes you do. The sooner you rest up and feel better, the sooner we can start moving you in,” Wataru laughs softly, placing sweet little kisses to Eichi’s cheek. It’s always funny to him just how childish Eichi can be as well, it’s nice seeing all these different sides to him though. He tightens his arms around him, keeping him close against him. “I love you so much. I’m happy this can be every night now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE LOVE WATAEI


End file.
